Tiempo de Guerra Civil
by UnIngenieroMas2
Summary: Un laberinto temporal separa a lo que queda de la patrulla del punto de bifurcación. Llegar a él y evitarlo es su última esperanza para evitar que un Ministerio alternativo cambie la Historia guiado por un misterioso plan de su subsecretaria: Amelia Folch. Capítulo final de la trilogía de "Tiempo de Futuros", ambientada entre la segunda y tercera temporadas.
1. C0 Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Ya sabéis cómo va esto. Empiezo en prólogo para captar las _views_ accidentales o las usadas para ir en busca de un capítulo en particular y así de paso explico un poco de qué va la historia. Si queréis ir al primer capítulo, pasad al siguiente.

Esto contendrá el "p _reviously..._ " habitual y luego las neuras relacionadas con la trama.

* * *

Y como os imagináis, a continuación _spoilers_ de "Tiempo de Futuros", "Tiempo de acertijos" y "Tiempo de Dragones". Si necesitais banda sonora para el siguiente cacho, "Prologue", de la OST de la serie de " _BattleStar Galactica_ " está en youtube de manera legal. Son 40 segundos, pero en bucle a mi por lo menos no me cansa :)

 _"_ _El asesinato a manos de Lola Mendieta del líder de Darrow provoca una venganza que está a punto de destruir el Ministerio del Tiempo y provocar un cataclismo. La pandi logra evitarlo, pero por los pelos y gracias a la ayuda de una Amelia Folch que parece haber venido de una realidad paralela, y que ha metido mano en el asunto para que su propia realidad, como consecuencia del ataque, sea creada._

 _Como lo pasan muy mal, tras hospitales y chill, Salvador envía a los cuatro fantásticos a lo que parece una misión de tranqui en el antiguo territorio de Nuevo México, a finales del XVIII. La misión sin embargo esconde una trampa: un agente de ese misterioso Ministerio paralelo, ha iniciado un plan para matar a la Amelia Folch del Ministerio original._

 _El motivo para querer matar a Amelia es al parecer ganar una guerra entre el Ministerio original y el alternativo, antes siquiera de que se inicie; dicha guerra se desatará en poco tiempo debido a la intención del Ministerio alternativo de cambiar la Historia común a ambos. Aunque el Ministerio alternativo parece poder adentrarse varios siglos en el futuro, comparte la Historia común hasta la aparición de la sobrecarga durante la venganza de Darrow, en 2017._

 _Aunque todos intentan evitar su muerte, aviso temporal incluído de Irene, Velázquez y Angustias, aparentemente y como resultado del complot, la Amelia original muere para salvar al gobernador de Nuevo México de 1785, Jose María de Anza, protegiendo así la Historia._

 _Sólo Irene, Ernesto, un ingeniero del Ministerio, Alonso y Pacino, quedan para hacer frente a la amenaza ya que, como es casi seguro, temen que el Ministerio alternativo se haya infiltrado en el original._

 _Su misión, como la Amelia original propone en su última carta de advertencia, es evitar el asesinato de Ferguson e impedir así la secuencia de acontecimientos que llevarán a la sobrecarga de ingeniería y, por tanto, a la creación del Ministerio alternativo._

 _La tarea no pinta fácil pues la Amelia alternativa ha anticipado la estrategia y aunque no puede aislar del todo las líneas temporales claves para la existencia de su realidad, las ha podido esconder tras un laberinto temporal. Eso incluye tanto la complicada existencia de Lola Mendieta (previa a la temporada 3), como otros momentos de importancia en su plan, incluida su llegada al Ministerio bajo el nombre de Martina."_

* * *

Y tras los _spoilers_ , pasamos a los comentarios.

La trama me ha quedado compleja, pero espero haber logrado dejarla clara.

Llegados al punto de querer investigar en la Guerra Civil, me interesaba crear paralelismos con los propios personajes del Ministerio.

Así pues tenemos a Julián y Amelia (mala malísima) en un bando y a Pacino y Alonso en otro. Si choca que Amelia pueda ser la mala, espero que choque al menos después de haber leído "Dragones", que es cuando este cambio gradual del personaje queda más o menos reflejado.

Estoy escribiendo este prólogo sin haber escrito ni una línea de la historia. Estoy aun documentándome y la verdad es que las miserias de búsqueda de información que ya viví con "Tiempo de dragones", parecen intensificarse al buscar datos sobre la Guerra Civil española.

Es desolador ver cómo todas las fuentes que voy consultando están escritas no sólo desde una u otra perspectiva, sino desde lo que parecen estados anímicos viscerales que obvian convenientemente datos de interés que contradicen sus propios relatos. Hablar con personas tampoco es nada fácil. La familia de mi viejo cayó en zona nacional y la de mi vieja en republicana. Ir a preguntar a unos o a otros, fuera del relato personal, es encontrarse con las puñeteras mitologías y los inevitables cuentos panfletarios.

Imagino que los historiadores pros tendrán un nombre para esto; yo lo llamo "mitologías".

Llamo "mitologías" a la pseudohistoria que la peña distorsiona, transmite o se inventa convenientemente, para justificar su presente y sus principios. Esta distorsión, o equivocación, o manipulación, he observado que no tiene por qué ser en absoluto consciente y obedece a que alguien hace caso de fuentes (o personas) que o bien por desconocimiento, desidia o de nuevo manipulación, crean un lugar común mental en absoluto cierto o, al menos, fiel a la realidad.

Fácil, ¿verdad?

Por resumir la idea: medias verdades.

No hay mejor mentira que una media verdad, porque siempre puedes agarrarte a esa media verdad obviando la media mentira.

Con los relatos de la Guerra Civil, de estas medias verdades hay a punta de pala.

Así por ejemplo, ¿salvaron los nacionales al país de la horda comunista? Bueno, aun en el caso de aceptar que la República se iba a convertir en un satélite soviético (cosa cuanto menos dudosa, al menos antes de que la guerra estallase), conviene recordar que los vencedores se quedaron el país para ellos (política y económicamente), robando, violando, matando y encarcelando aun más tras la guerra.

La República, ¿era una promesa de progreso y modernidad? Aun obviando las ranciedades propias de los años 30 del siglo XX, la República también era un polvorín social -había dado ya varios sustos al respecto en el pasado-, lleno de extremismos que sin ser mayoritarios, no dudaron en aplicar métodos totalitarios cuando tuvieron la ocasión.

Incluso en los partidarios de una y otra causa más moderados y cultos, encuentras versiones más razonables o con menos aristas de estas mitologías.

Pero mitologías.

Para los de herencia franquista o conservadora, el golpe del 36 no fue más que una consecuencia, sangrienta, brutal y reprobrable, pero natural debido a la deriva caótica de la República. Para los de herencia republicana, la República era una promesa de igualdad, progresismo y evolución que acabó con una panda de carniceros pasando a cuchillo a gran parte del país por una serie de ranciedades que se perpetuaron, de nuevo e innecesariamente, por la cerril e inculta tradición secular que, qué curioso, siempre deja ricos a los mismos y miserables al resto.

De todo esto y de la búsqueda de datos que llevo hasta ahora, he podido extraer tres axiomas que van a vertebrar esta historia y que paso a compartir ahora mismo para que no os llevéis sustos.

* * *

 **Axioma número uno: todos fueron unos hijos de puta.**

¿Todos? ¡Mi abuelo fue un héroe! ¡Lo fusilaron sin juicio! ¡Paso de tu culo, ingeniero!

Bueno, ciertamente hubo gente más hijoputa que otra; pero no os engañéis. Ni por un momento. Tú, como yo, ante los estímulos adecuados si no eres un hijoputa ahora, acabarás siéndolo tarde o temprano. Deja que esta realidad vaya calando dentro de ti; deja que la certeza del hijoputismo te invada.

Porque cuando lo haga, como lo hizo en mi, estoy seguro de que comprenderás mucho mejor, como yo lo hice, de qué va todo esto de la Guerra Civil.

 **Axioma número dos: todo hijoputa busca el botín.**

Un botín no tiene por qué ser monetario (aunque normalmente lo es) y varía de hijoputa en hijoputa. Un botín puede ser salvar la vida. Un botín puede ser reconocimiento, vanidad, poder... Un botín puede ser muchas cosas, pero una verdad permanece: todo hijoputa busca su botín. Cuando no lo tiene busca encontrarlo y cuando lo tiene, busca mantenerlo o aumentarlo.

Y si para eso tiene que apartar de en medio a otro hijoputa, pues lo hace; esto nos lleva al último de los axiomas.

 **Axioma número tres: un hijoputa hará cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, para conseguir su botín.**

Este axioma se explica por si solo y aunque es una consecuencia de los otros dos, es quizás el axioma más importante de todos.

* * *

¿Qué hay de los héroes?

Tuve un intercambio epistolar con Unade hace tiempo en el que me recomendaba, no sin razón, que buscase a los héroes. Después de mucho darle vueltas, me he acabado convenciendo de que en esta historia habrá alguno (además de la patrulla); pero aviso que vais a encontrar pocos.

Los héroes, desde este montaje axiomático, son hijoputas que pierden su hijoputismo de manera momentánea, enajenados por momentos de piedad o de humanidad, pero sólo eso. Enajenados. Momentáneamente.

Eso los hace un poco menos hijoputas, pero no olvidemos el axioma número uno.

Sí.

Repetid conmigo: todos eran unos hijos de puta.

¿Va calando ya? ¿No? No os preocupéis, ya lo hará.

Estamos tan acostumbrados a las maniqueas pelis gringas, a esa visión del héroe perfecto (o al menos perfecto en su humanidad), que la realidad se ha distorsionado: los héroes ya no son héroes sino santos y modelos de conducta a imitar. Y en este estatus de santidad, que no debe ser cuestionado, la Historia debe encajar (incluso si no es verdad) porque resulta difícil, más que eso, inconcebible, que un héroe sea un maltratador, un violador, o un asesino, o un perfecto cabrón.

Cómo podría, ¿verdad?

¡Qué imagen más contradictoria y por tanto errónea que pueda haber algo bueno dentro del más corrupto y vil de nosotros!

Héroes en la Guerra Civil hubo muchos y no porque necesariamente arriesgaran la vida o la perdieran haciendo algo heróico. Bastó un poco de Humanidad. Y si ese poquito fue lo que bastó, queridos lectores, haceos una idea del nivel de hijoputismo que hubo en el periodo.

Recordad el axioma número uno.

Acabando con el tema "héroes", he encontrado relatos y testimonios de bastantes y lamentablemente no todos entrarán. Principalmente porque me interesa que Guerra Civil sea lo que creo que fue, un relato de villanos y porque, pasado el tiempo, no se entendería tampoco por qué ciertas acciones fueron heróicas sin el contexto de generalizado hijoputismo.

* * *

Más neuras... Veamos...

No voy a esconder que la democracia me genera más simpatía que los totalitarismos.

Eso no significa que escriba esto desde el bando de la República o desde su perspectiva. Creo que eso sería un error que me impediría ver el cuadro completo. Que es complicado de narices.

Mi esperanza al escribir esto es que cuando leáis tampoco toméis partido. Es fácil sentir simpatías por la República cuando fue su gente la que se llevó la peor parte en la represión posterior y cuando se estaban defendiendo de un golpe de Estado militar y antidemocrático. Uno se pone en su piel y automáticamente opina que haría lo mismo, estableciéndose un vínculo emocional: no fue la República la que inició la guerra, ni fue la República -sino exaltados en su seno tan antidemocráticos como los golpistas-, los que llevaron a cabo asesinatos contra rivales políticos o prisioneros.

Cierto.

Pero hacerlo, meterse en la trinchera triunfalmente desde el ventajoso punto de vista moral que nos aborda el futuro, impedirá ver por qué el golpe del 36 se fraguó en primer lugar, así como por qué tuvo un éxito tan superior al de intentos anteriores y por qué, aun hoy hay personas que lo justifican o que al menos, no lo ven demasiado mal.

Y más importante aun, impedirá extraer reflexiones interesantes y aplicables a nuestro tiempo, que creo que es siempre los más útil. Es fácil _**ahora**_ saber y decir que la República era el bando de los buenos. En el 36 mucha gente no lo tenía tan claro.

Pregúntate por qué.

Pregúntate qué hubieras pensado tú no como tú, sino como un español del año 36.

Porque es fácil ver _**ahora**_ algo tan claro cuando _**antes**_ no lo era, especialmente desde lugares y situaciones sociales mucho más extremas que ahora.

¿Qué hacía a esa gente pensar así? ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos? ¿Cuáles son los tuyos?

La gente del 36 al 39, en un contexto de analfabetismo e incultura en la mayor parte de los casos, no se enfrentó a preguntas guiadas por un periodista desde un micrófono políticamente correcto en el que es fácil predecir cuál es la respuesta que te deja bien: se enfrentó al horror, al miedo y a la violencia, en un contexto cultural muy diferente y muy condicionado por situaciones económicas y sociales al límite.

Desde ese punto de vista creo que hay que intentar comprender por qué había gente deseando matar sacerdotes y terratenientes por el mero hecho de serlo, echándose en brazos de un totalitarismo que únicamente el tiempo demostró que era demencial y por qué, a la vez, había otra gente que, sin pelos en la lengua, les contestaba a los corresponsales extranjeros que si había que llevar al paredón a la mitad del país por sus ideas políticas de izquierdas, pues que adelante con ello, que lo que necesitaba España era una limpieza.

Hay que recordar que todo esto sucedió en una época histórica convulsa de narices.

No trato de disculpar, sino de comprender.

En este orden de cosas va a ir más o menos "Tiempo de Guerra Civil"

* * *

Más neuras...

Esto va a ser deprimente.

Sé que decir esto no es muy atractivo para la captación de lectores, pero es lo que es. Aunque voy a tratar de aligerar la narración, mientras hable de lo que pasó en la N-340 durante la _desbandá_ , por ejemplo, o el anecdotario de la barbarie de la Columna de la Muerte, o las matanzas de Paracuellos, o el terror rojo, ir con coñas entiendo que no tiene lugar.

Por no mencionar la violencia contra la mujer.

De eso va a haber, porque hubo. Leyendo mis historias, excepto en las de los ponis, parece que siempre hay violaciones y estoy obsesionado con el tema. No. No lo estoy. Si lo saco es porque es una constante histórica y porque me la encuentro en los textos de donde saco la info. No tratarlo me parece una cobardía y de lo único que puedo pedir disculpas es por no hacerlo lo suficientemente bien.

Entenderé que algunos episodios cuesten de leer, especialmente si os toca un poco más en lo familiar o en lo cercano. Trataré de ser respetuoso y no inventar nada: aquí los únicos que están de prestado son la patrulla y obviamente sus interacciones con personajes históricos no son reales.

Espero, en todo caso, que salgan como hubieran sido.

* * *

Para acabar, neuras técnicas :)

No voy a pasar de las 2000 palabras en cada capítulo. De hecho lo nominal serán 1500. Empiezo mal porque este prólogo va a llegar a las 3000, pero como no es necesario para pillar la historia, entiendo que es palomita suelta. Escribiendo la segunda versión de "Futuros" he visto que es un formato ágil y que aunque me impide profundizar mucho, a la vez me impide ponerme ladrillo; si acaso hay algún episodio que lo necesite (hoy por hoy, el tema de la Causa General probablemente se me alargue varios, por ejemplo), escribiré varias partes.

He descartado el hacer capítulos intermedios como comentario para explicar un poco alguna cosa de la que hable cada capítulo. Sería un rollazo y no controlo tanto de Historia. Además, os impediría buscar la información que no os convenza por vuestra cuenta y llegar a vuestras propias conclusiones, lo cual entiendo que es lo que mola.

Recordad que yo soy sólo un desconocido de internet; podría ser un perro especialmente inteligente (lo digo por escribir en un teclado) con gafas de pasta negra. Creerme al pie de la letra sería un error tan grande como no buscar la info por vosotros mismos.

La última neura técnica... Van a tardar. Los episodios van a tardar. Espero no llegar a niveles excesivos, pero eso de que cada semana aparezca un capítulo nuevo, va a ser muy raro. Espero poder postear a uno por mes y, sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de cuántos va a haber. Sé que por lo menos habrá cinco o seis (final y principio), pero en medio puede pasar de todo.

* * *

Eso es todo. Espero que disfrutéis (lo que se pueda), de Guerra Civil.


	2. C1 Golpe de mano

**Capítulo 1.- Golpe de mano**

"… _seré paciente y cumpliré con mi obligación,_

 _pero con la amargura de saber_

 _que mi sacrificio es en vano…"_

 **Carta del Almirante Cervera a Juan Spottorno**

* * *

Salvador levantó la vista del desglose presupuestario y se llevó los dedos detrás de las gafas, dándose un masajito en los ojos.

\- Irene tenía razón al pedir más gente para hacer las cuentas -gruñó en voz alta.

Suspiró, cansado. Con la única compañía del reloj de pared de su despacho y su lento _tic-tac_ , había pasado más de dos horas a solas, sin querer ni mirar siquiera el informe que le acababa de llegar de la patrulla tres.

Ya sabía lo que decía.

Había aparecido una tumba en Taos, en el siglo XVIII, con el nombre de Amelia Folch.

Y, con móviles desaparecidos y sin rastro alguno, habían perdido la pista de Irene, Ernesto, Pacino, Julián y Alonso. ¡Y Velázquez y Angustias a saber dónde desde hacía semanas! Y luego lo del Alcázar de Toledo, que le había costado sortear lo que no estaba escrito: en un par de meses tendría que comparecer en la comisión de Interior, a puerta cerrada, y en más de una Presidencia había dejado caer que el incidente le iba a costar más que un disgusto.

Con total sinceridad, Salvador encontraba que la prejubilación era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento; las tripas le decían que algo malo iba a pasar. Que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar. Y que estaba a ciegas. A pesar de todos los hilos que había movido para enterarse, de toda la información que había reunido, de todas las patrullas que había enviado...

¡No había sido capaz de anticiparse ni un momento! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Hostia puta!

El _tic-tac_ del reloj de pared se detuvo.

Y Salvador vio una figura al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Julián se aseguró de que el uniforme de capitán de navío del siglo XIX de don Blas, le ocultaba convenientemente pierna y brazo futuristas. No era cuestión que justo antes del ataque corriera la voz de que alguien había visto un _cyborg_ , mi _amol_.

\- ¿Algún problema con mi atuendo, señor Martínez? -gruñó Blas de Lezo.

Julián negó con la cabeza. "Me perdone usted, don Blas. Sólo me aseguraba de que todo estaba correcto", contestó.

\- Es que esto de cambiar la Historia es nuevo para mi -continuó Julián-. Antes de conocer a Amelia, solía dedicarme a lo contrario.

Se encontraban en Santiago de Cuba, la madrugada del 3 de julio de 1898. De todos los lugares a los que Julián se había propuesto no volver, Cuba a finales del XIX era probablemente el primero en su lista; no obstante no había podido negarse. Si tenía que fingir trabajar para el Ministerio alternativo, seguir a pies juntillas las instrucciones de Amechunga, al menos al principio, era primordial para saber de qué iba aquella historia.

Cuál era el plan.

Lezo le observó con su imperturbable mueca de mala leche. Su ojo izquierdo, también artificial, le miró de manera fría y penetrante.

\- Cuando nos conocimos en la enfermería del Ministerio, señor Martínez -contestó-, creí que era usted un blando y un cantamañanas. Y con poco amor por su país y su bandera.

\- ¿Lo creía?

\- Aun lo creo -prosiguió don Blas-. Pero la subsecretaria Folch parece que tiene fe en usted y esa señora no suele equivocarse. Aunque quizás sea usted su primer error.

\- Es usted un brusco, don Blas.

\- Veo que nos vamos conociendo.

Julián suspiró y cuando llegaron a la puerta les enseñó a los guardias el salvoconducto y las órdenes falsificadas. Extrañados, pero cuadrándose, les dejaron entrar a la reunión del Almirante Cervera.

* * *

Salvador vio entrar a Amelia Folch sin llamar.

Había elegido un traje gris, de ejecutiva, el pelo recogido en un moño. Bajo el brazo llevaba un portafolios y por el bulto bajo la axila, Salvador supo que bajo la chaqueta ocultaba un arma corta.

\- Amelia, ¿se puede saber qué...

Pero Salvador se detuvo; aquella, comprendió al mirarla a los ojos, no era Amelia.

\- Buenas tardes, Salvador.

\- ¿Quién es usted? -preguntó brúscamente-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Ruidos de botas llenaron los pasillos del Ministerio, tras la puerta.

\- ¿De verdad no sabe quién soy?

\- Martina... -comprendió Salvador en voz alta.

\- Prefiero Amelia -contestó la mujer-. Aunque como ya ha adivinado, no soy su Amelia. Con respecto a lo que quiero... Lo que esperaba de usted es... Colaboración.

Salvador trató de rehacerse, los puños sobre la mesa.

Había esperado un momento como aquel desde hacía bastante. No ser el tiempo central, aunque el tiempo central estuviera en una bifurcación de la realidad a partir del atentado, encontraba que era una puta mierda.

Suspiró, tratando de pensar.

\- ¿Cuántas veces ha sucedido esto ya? -comprendió Salvador-. Quiero decir... Para usted.

\- Siempre me hace la misma pregunta -sonrió Amelia-. Con esta van cinco. Siempre tengo que venir un par de minutos antes cada vez. Normalmente no suelo repetir tantos viajes, pero esta ocasión creo que lo merece.

A Salvador se le escapó media sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó las otras cuatro?

\- Usted acaba muerto -explicó Amelia, pausadamente-. No deseo que eso pase. Es evitable.

Salvador tamborileó los dedos sobre su escritorio y decidió sentarse.

Si lo que decía era verdad, en cualquier momento debía aparecer otra Amelia por la puerta; aunque, si lo que hacía era venir de una realidad paralela, la lógica bien podía ser muy diferente.

O todo podía ser una engañifa.

\- En ese deseo somos dos -aceptó Salvador, práctico-. Y... ¿colaboración para qué, exactamente?

Amelia sacó un papel del portafolios y lo puso delante de la mesa.

\- Para cambiar la Historia siguiendo mis directrices -explicó Amelia Folch-. Desde este momento, este Ministerio pasará a mi control. Sólo tiene que firmar aquí.

Salvador vio por la ventana cómo los soldados de Folch iban ocupando el claustro, eficaz y rápidamente.

* * *

Los oficiales les miraron sin poder creerlo: los cables ordenaban un cambio de mando.

Julián observó cómo el Almirante Cervera, tras las barbas, se ponía rojo como un tomate.

\- ¡Por qué no se me ha informado de esto antes! -rugió-. ¡Es un ultraje!

\- Se le está informando ahora -volvió a explicar Julián-. Madrid ha cambiado de parecer y contradice al capitán general Blanco. Se ordena al capitán Villaamil tomar el mando de manera inmediata y a conservar la flota el mayor tiempo posible hasta la llegada de ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda? -rió Cervera, sarcástico-. ¡No hay nadie más! ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Qué me han ocultado esta vez esos politicuchos de mierda!

\- Que hay esperanza -señaló Julián-. Para usted y para sus hombres.

El mapa de la bahía y puerto de Santiago, con las posiciones conocidas de los barcos americanos en la bocana, tampoco era que diera muchas esperanzas; refugiar a la flota allí había sido una cagada y Julián no necesitaba saber de tácticas navales para verlo: puestos a jugársela, como había explicado Lezo, era más razonable haberlo hecho en alta mar en vez de en una ratonera. El plan de Amelia era relevar a Cervera y tras ventilarse a la flota gringa, darle a Villaamil luz verde para atacar Nueva York y desperdigar así a los barcos de guerra americanos.

Lezo al oírlo hacía días en el despacho, había bajado los ojos por un momento, y se había pasado por ellos disimuladamente un pañuelo.

Las lágrimas de felicidad, sin embargo, no estaban en su cara en ese momento y el gesto, como de costumbre, se le iba agriando con cada segundo.

\- Mire, Cervera -observó don Blas impaciente y práctico-... O acata órdenes o se va. Básicamente, me la pela lo que haga. Pero está fuera de esto.

Julián se mesó la barba mirando al techo; la mano izquierda, aunque fuera la de carne y hueso, a don Blas no se le daba nada bien.

\- ¡Opino que esas órdenes son falsas! -contestó Cervera.

Las palabras "ultraje", "traición" y alguna que otra lindeza más, comenzaron a salir de las educadas y barbadas bocas de los capitanes presentes. A nadie le gustaba, supuso Julián, que le sustituyeran; pero había esperado bastante mejor talante al enterarse de que las órdenes no eran ir morir a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando la cosa se puso caliente del todo fue cuando don Blas decidió no soportar más la actitud de Cervera y tumbarlo de un puño. Varias pistolas salieron de sus fundas y aquello se puso complejo de narices en un momento, aunque en silencio, lo cual Julián aprovechó para intervenir y calmar los ánimos tratando de elegir las palabras con cuidado.

\- ¡A ver, gente! ¡Gente, coño! -trató de llamar la atención-. La idea es dejar los barcos fuera del alcance de sus ametralladoras. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Ganamos un par de horas por si a los gringos les da por bombardear el puerto y lo único que hay que hacer es esperar a los torpedos.

Villaamil fue el primero en hablar, sorprendido por la información.

\- ¿Cómo que torpedos? La flota no tiene más lanchas torpederas.

\- Lanchas no, capitán -suspiró Lezo, hartito-. No se trata de lanchas.

* * *

Julián le echó un chupito de ron a don Blas.

Éste no se lo bebió, sino que siguió atento al mar y a los buques, sin necesidad de catalejos o prismáticos gracias a su implante ocular cibernético molón de la muerte.

Llevaban desde el amanecer en lo alto del Morro esperando movimientos y ya eran las doce del mediodía. Julián encontró que comenzaba a necesitar ansiolíticos con todo aquel asunto. Se metió el chupito y se puso otro. No era cuestión de ponerse chuzo, pero la verdad era que para ellos quedaba poco que hacer.

El _USS Brooklyn_ dio entonces el primer cañonazo, el cual fallando por metros al Cristobal Colón, impactó en el agua y roció metralla sobre el puerto. Lezo entonces volvió a comprobar la comunicación, la sangre de horchata, el cabrón.

\- ¿Don Isaac? ¿En posición ya? -volvió a insistir.

\- En posición, don Blas. A su orden -contestó la radio.

\- Cuando guste usted.

Silencio.

\- Lanzado el primero. Impacto esperado en cuarenta y cinco segundos.

En cuarenta y cuatro segundos, el mar se puso blanco bajo el _USS Brooklyn_ y como si una fuerza invisible lo levantara en peso, se dobló primero arriba y luego hacia abajo, partiéndose barco por la mitad con un chillido de acero y el alarido de decenas de hombres.

\- Al fondo del mar, don Isaac -ordenó Lezo por última vez-. Mándelos al fondo del mar. Empiece por los grandes.

Luego, se bebió de un trago el chupito de ron y Julián decidió imitarle.

Los cuatro submarinos de Peral lanzaron un total de ocho torpedos, todos en blanco, destruyendo o inhabilitando a toda la flota americana excepto a dos cruceros auxiliares y al cañonero. El resto, el _Texas_ , el _Iowa_ , el _Indiana_ , el _Oregon_ , el _Brooklyn_ y el _New York,_ se fueron irremediablemente a pique.

Cuando la botella de ron ya iba por la mitad, Lezo señaló que los americanos le habían echado un par y que los tres barcos que quedaban no habían huído. Se produjo entonces combate entre ellos y los primeros que salieron del puerto: el _Furor_ y el _Plutón_.

Cuando llegó el _Infanta Maria Teresa_ , la batalla había terminado.

Julián siguió bebiendo, tratando de apartar los gritos lejanos de explosiones y muertos a base de chupitos. Aquello sería lo fácil, se recordó: aquellos eran soldados que habían apostado al juego de matar o morir. Algo le decía que en breve Amelia le pediría una misión en la que los muertos no lo merecieran tanto, o en la que tuviera que probar hasta qué punto estaba de su parte.

Hasta entonces, debía aguantar. Hasta entonces o hasta saber el modo de parar todo aquello.

\- Debo decir que me equivoqué con usted, Martínez -sonrió Lezo.

\- ¿Cambió su opinión de mi, don Blas? -gruñó Julián.

\- Sigo creyendo que es un cantamañanas y un blando. Y que le tiene poco cariño a la bandera -aclaró-. Pero creo que puede sernos útil.

Julián tragó el último chupito de ron en silencio.

* * *

NdA: Gracias kass por el review. Rompo el límite de palabras para comentar, como kass indica, que la idea de que el submarino torpedero de Peral pudiera entrar en servicio en Cuba no es nueva. Tenéis por ahí la novela contrafactual "Plan Poseidón" como muestra. Si creyera en el efecto Mandela estaría muy rayado:) Como no creo (demasiado), opino que es debido a que los que conocen la triste historia del submarino de Peral, creo que hemos fantaseado alguna vez con la posibilidad. Momentos ucrónicos como este habrán unos cuantos en Guerra Civil. No puedo garantizar que sean ideas nuevas, pero prometo tratar los acontecimientos con un mínimo de rigor y apuntar a fuentes, tanto si las uso como si aparecen a posteriori. Gracias.


	3. C2 El hilo de Ariadna (I)

**Capítulo 2.- El hilo de** **Ariadna (I)**

Arrabal de Somorrostro, Barcelona. Primavera de 1925.

" _¡Ah Teseo, ah Teseo mío!_

 _¿Dejarás tú que muera_

 _llorando en vano y suplicando ayuda_

 _la miserable Ariadna,_

 _que en ti confiaba, y te dio vida y gloria?"_

 **Lamento d'Arianna (fragmento)**

 **Ottavio Rinuccini (libreto)**

 **Claudio Monteverdi (música)**

* * *

Alonso dio la orden y Carmencita formó a la chiquillería con un potente y deshilado silbido de su pífano casero.

La veintena larga de gitanitos formaron en cuadro levantando arena de playa con sus descalzos pies, bajo el sol de primavera. Formaban estrambótico tercio, ataviados con los deshechos de quincalla y telas que habían podido encontrar y convertir en pecheras y morriones. Siempre que los veía, el ceño serio y entregado al juego, Alonso tenía que evitar una risa floja que hubiera terminado por hundir la moral de su tropa.

\- ¡CuadroFormaoSargentoMayorEntrerríoh! -anunció Carmencita.

\- Muy bien capitana -asintió Alonso con total seriedad-. Acuda Vuestra Merced a su puesto.

Carmencita entró al cuadro y levantó el pendón: un dibujo de una barraca hecha por el niño Perico en un trapo azul raído en los bordes.

\- ¡Qué son Vuestras Mercedes! -rugió Alonso.

\- ¡UnTercioEspañol! -contestaron a una los niños.

\- ¿Y qué hace un tercio español?

\- ¡LucharLucharLuchar!

\- ¿Por quién?

\- ¡PorElReyYPorLosGitanos!

Alonso asintió satisfecho. El añadido "Y por los gitanos", había generado en él cierto rechazo al principio, ya que en su opinión un tercio se tenía que deber al Rey únicamente; no obstante, era poco precio por poder impartir un poco de disciplina y orgullo a aquellos mozalbetes asalvajados.

Aquel lugar, Somorrostro, no daba ciertamente para mucho orgullo. A la orilla del mar entre un hospital de infecciosos y fábricas que vertían detritos, el barrio de barracas perdía la pelea contra su propia miseria; de entre las miles de almas que lo poblaban, cientos de chiquillos vagaban sin otra ocupación que la de ayudar a los suyos en lo que pudieran para ir ganándose el pan o, en esto empleaban gran parte de su tiempo, en cometer diabluras.

Lo de las diabluras, a Alonso no hacía sino recordarle a los muchachos Chiricahua de la misión de San José, hasta el punto de que a veces veía aquellos mismos rostros, casi olvidados, en las caritas morenas y los pelos enredados y sucios de los pequeños catalanes. La parla, pardiez, había veces que la encontraba igual de inteligible.

\- ¡Y qué haréis cuando vengan los guardas! -rugió Alonso.

\- ¡Piqueeeeeeeros! -gritó Carmencita.

Los pequeños levantaron los palos, que a modo de picas, clavaron en tierra (primera línea) y organizaron sobre hombros (segunda) como un sólo hombre. A falta de entender qué era un francés, o un hereje protestante, la mención a los guardas siempre imprimía en los pequeños decisión y coraje. Alonso dio una vuelta al cuadro y revisó las filas, apretadas y bien centradas. Asintió satisfecho a los agarres de las picas, en especial al del pequeño Jesús -tres años tendría el zagal a lo sumo-, que desafiante agarraba su palo mientras se sorbía un moco.

Don José _El Chino_ se acercó entonces, respetuoso. Irene iba a su lado, ataviada al estilo del lugar. Incluso había teñido su pelo a un moreno intenso y vivo, tan negro como sus ropajes.

\- VengoAPorCarmencita -informó el padre-. VolvemoAlSietePuertah.

Al oír aquello, el pendón del tercio empezó a temblar; no de miedo, supo Alonso, sino más bien como una olla a presión a punto de explotar de excitación.

\- Podéis ir, capitana -sonrió.

Carmencita entregó el pendón y salió corriendo tras su padre.

\- ¿La llamas capitana? -sonrió Irene.

\- Es todo furia y sangre -explicó Alonso-. Era la única a quien los demás respetaban.

Dicho lo cual, ordenó romper filas y los niños se dedicaron a perseguirse por la playa amenazándose con los palos.

\- ¿Cómo le va al ingeniero? -se interesó Alonso.

\- Cree que está cerca de algo.

\- Lleva más de un mes cerca de "algo" -gruñó-. A ver si esta vez es verdad.

* * *

Irene llevó a Alonso a la barraca donde el ingeniero Joaquín Sevilla pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Con un portátil alimentado por disimuladas placas solares y las paredes de la choza forradas de papeles en apretadas ecuaciones, soltó un leve gruñido al ver que eran ellos.

\- Lleva así media hora -señaló Ernesto, ya allí, al verles entrar-. Creo que tiene algo.

Ningún habitante de Somorrostro entraba en la casucha. Era una barraca no muy lejos del centro del poblado, al final de un corrillo de fachadas, bajo la cortada. El pedirle el favor de vuelta a don José por el alumbramiento de Carmencita y algo de oro, habían comprado tranquilidad y discreción. Un buen escondite, había dicho Ernesto en más de una, solía encontrarse en lugares donde nadie quiere mirar.

Llevaban más de un mes allí, ocultos desde haber obtenido los datos de la cabeza del Ernesto paralelo; aquel había sido el tiempo que había tenido Joaquín el ingeniero para encontrar la entrada al laberinto temporal, mientras ellos se habían dedicado a ayudarle en lo que necesitara y un poco, tuvo que aceptar Irene con sinceridad, a la vida mísera, pero contemplativa.

Apareció Pacino un rato después, disculpándose porque había tenido que llevar de las orejas al Santiago y al Miguel a sus padres, al haberles seguido y pillado trincando carteras en las Ramblas.

\- ¿Tiene algo? -preguntó Pacino-. ¿Podemos empezar de una vez?

Irene fue a contestar, pero le interrumpió Joaquín, hablando por fin.

\- Creo que tengo algo. Pero también creo que no os va a gustar.

* * *

Ernesto esperaba una indicación de una fecha y un lugar, así como instrucciones de cómo ir encontrando aquellos "portales" que había mencionado la otra versión de sí mismo; la idea que tenía en mente tras haber escuchado la explicación de la cabeza robótica, era que la Amelia paralela había escondido el punto de bifurcación. Al hacerlo, había creado un laberinto de portales. El Tiempo buscaba curarse, deshacer la dislocación entre la línea original y la alterna, y por muy poderosa que fuera aquella Amelia de aquel misterioso futuro bifurcado, no había podido impedir que los portales se formaran y dieran oportunidad de pararlo todo.

Sólo había podido desviarlos, esconderlos, en una sucesión similar a la que le habían contado había tenido que sufrir un Alonso futuro, desconocido, desde otro Ministerio: el de la paradoja.

Todo meridianamente claro.

\- Creo que tengo el mecanismo por el que ha podido bloquear los portales -explicaba el ingeniero-. Según los datos de ciberErnesto, hay únicamente dos posibles salidas del laberinto: el momento exacto del asesinato de Ferguson y la llegada de Martina al Ministerio original. Hay momentos ocultos en relación a la línea temporal de Lola Mendieta, pero no los calificaría como "salidas" del...

\- Espera, espera, espera -protestó Pacino-. ¡Creía que estabas con otro tema! ¿Al final vamos a hacer caso al _terminator_ psicópata? ¡Esa cosa estuvo a punto de matarnos en Taos! -añadió mostrando la escayola del brazo-. ¿Por qué vamos a...?

\- Porque estaba loco -intervino Irene-; y por lo que contó Julián antes de infiltrarse, la otra Amelia no estaba al tanto de sus planes.

\- Además -señaló el ingeniero tras sus gafas-, sin esos datos no tenemos ni por donde empezar.

Ernesto observó cómo Pacino admitía el apunte con desgana.

\- Nos queda la opción de acceder a la línea de Lola Mendieta y esperarla, si es necesario, durante unos años -decidió intervenir Ernesto-. Admito que no es lo más rápido, ni lo que más me guste, pero que momentos de su vida estén ocultos, no significa que no podamos viajar atrás y esperarla donde sabemos que va a aparecer.

\- ¿Proponéis matarla? -entendió Alonso.

\- No veo otra opción -admitió Ernesto-. Por su labor en el Ministerio, la Historia sufriría alteraciones de consideración, pero lo veo como el mal menor. Eligiendo un momento cercano al asesinato, pero anterior, podríamos minimizar el daño.

Sus palabras causaron un silencio incómodo en la barraca.

"Lo siento", se decidió Ernesto a añadir. "Tenía que proponerlo. Es una opción que estoy seguro todos hemos pensado y por las dimensiones de este lío, creo que merece ser considerada".

\- Sólo sabemos dónde estuvo Lola mucho antes del asesinato -opinó Irene-. Antes de que nos traicionara. Lo que propones sería aceptable, si estuviésemos seguros de que no íbamos a causar más daño del que íbamos a arreglar.

\- La verdad es que le he dado un par de vueltas a encontrar a Mendieta fuera del laberinto -intervino el ingeniero buscando una hoja de ecuaciones por la pared del fondo; al encontrarla, la despegó-. Le he dado una probabilidad de éxito del 40%.

Ernesto revisó la amalgama de texto negruzco, en letras griegas y subíndices, sin poder evitar un escalofrío de inquietud.

\- No son malas probabilidades del todo -observó sin entender nada de aquel papel.

\- Llegar a través del laberinto da como un 80%. Un 90% si llegamos al momento del asesinato de Ferguson.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Los modelos temporales apuntan a que eliminar a Mendieta no asegura que Darrow no active el plan de todos modos -explicó el ingeniero-. Por lo que nos ha contado Irene, los papeles incautados en Gibraltar señalan que la logística y el plan para robar la Fuente, existían de mucho antes. Evitar la muerte de Ferguson puede cambiar que el plan sea activado por su viuda, pero no que se active en último término.

\- Si es así -se extrañó Pacino-, ¿por qué una de las salidas del laberinto es evitar el asesinato?

\- No lo sé -admitió Sevilla-. Es posible que evitarlo haga cambiar de parecer a Ferguson y desactive su plan. O que acceder al momento exacto, permita introducirse en Darrow y desactivarlo. Reconozco que los modelos que manejo no van tan al detalle.

\- Pareces muy seguro de tus cuentas -pareció pensar en voz alta Irene mirando las paredes de la barraca.

\- No es mi especialidad y podría estar metiendo la pata -aceptó el otro con un gruñido-. Pero si no creéis a las matemáticas, seguid a vuestro sentido común: como dijo Victoria, el Tiempo busca "curarse". Sólo espera de nosotros que le ayudemos. Y aunque Martina se haya convertido en una especie de viajera temporal todopoderosa, el hecho de que sólo haya podido ocultar la existencia y aparición de los portales, y no destruirlos, indica en mi opinión una cosa.

\- Qué.

\- Que los portales son su único punto débil.

\- Y es ahí donde proponéis atacar -comprendió Alonso.

\- Exacto.

\- Todo eso está muy bien, señor Sevilla -dijo Ernesto devolviéndole su hoja de garabatos-. Pero entenderá usted que necesitamos datos prácticos. ¿Dónde está la entrada a ese "laberinto"? ¿Cómo iremos encontrando los portales? ¿Qué pinta van a tener?

El ingeniero se revolvió en su silla de anea. "Bueno, eso es a lo que me refería cuando decía que no os iba a gustar", mumuró frotándose los ojos.

\- He encontrado una única entrada. Es la buena noticia junto con que también he encontrado que por imposibilidades técnicas, la ocultación de los portales sigue un patrón.

\- ¿Un patrón?

\- Martina no puede esconder los portales en cualquier momento espacio-temporal. Los datos apuntan a que su control es restringido. Al multiplicarlos y repartirlos por el Tiempo, se han ido acomodando en puntos de inestabilidad histórica. Es posible predecir su aparición con varios saltos de antelación. A este patrón, le he llamado el "hilo de Ariadna".

\- ¿Hilo de... Ariadna? -preguntó Irene con algo parecido a un estremecimiento en la voz.

\- ¿Qué hay de la mala noticia? -intervino Alonso.

\- El... Punto de entrada está en el norte de África... En el verano de 1921.


	4. C3 El hilo de Ariadna (II)

**Capítulo 3.- El hilo de** **Ariadna (II)**

Arrabal de Somorrostro, Barcelona. Primavera de 1925.

" _\- ¡Teseo! ¡Indícanos el camino de regreso a nuestro planeta!_

 _\- ¿Yo?_

 _\- Egeo le dijo a Ulises que tú conocías el camino que conduce a la Tierra."_

 **Ulises XXXI** **"** **El Laberinto del Minotauro" (1981)**

* * *

Norte de África.

Verano de 1921. Su puta madre. La Amelia alterna había elegido una buena entrada. Zasca. La primera en la frente, como quien dice.

Irene buscó a Ernesto en la orilla de la playa. Le encontró sentado en la arena, mirando al mar, con los pantalones de señor gitano remangados hasta las rodillas, sobre las que había puesto el sombrero de fieltro. Los soldados del tercio de Alonso seguían de aquí para allá, ajenos a todo, sus risas y juegos desdibujándose contra el rumiar del mar en lo que sería en un futuro la playa de la Barceloneta.

Irene se sentó a su lado.

\- Va a ser duro -musitó Ernesto-. ¿Cómo piensas entrar?

\- Si esa hija de puta es como creo, de enfermera será un problema -sonrió-. Me tocará vendarme los pechos en plan Barbra Streisand.

\- _En Sevilla un sevillano siete hijas le dio Dios..._ -recitó Ernesto, con media sonrisa.

\- De doncella -sonrió Irene reconociendo el romance-, tengo poco.

\- Eso ayudará.

Irene observó la mirada de su amigo. No era una advertencia, ni una broma, ni mucho menos un menosprecio; era una afirmación práctica, directa, de lo que dentro de aquel laberinto muy probablemente se iban a encontrar.

Una preocupación por ella, expresada en voz alta.

Las agentes femeninas del Ministerio, las que eran elegidas para lugares complicados, no eran monjas; tampoco "Mata Haris", pero desde luego, la idea era que llegado el momento supieran hacer frente a situaciones en las que el Pasado, para una mujer en el lugar equivocado, podía no pintar nada bien. En su formación como agente, durante los años buenos de Leiva, había tenido que acudir a varios seminarios sobre el tema, con testimonios directos de experiencias de otras agentes y herramientas psicológicas para, llegado el caso, saber tirar p'alante.

A pesar de ir bastante viajada en malos momentos, tuvo que aceptar que de ser sometida a según qué situación no estaba segura de cómo respondería; concluyó, tras unos momentos, que aquello debía ser una preocupación menor: todos se estaban jugando la vida.

\- Vamos a ir al Desastre de Annual -razonó Irene con un suspiro-. Si no lo conseguimos, lo peor que me puede pasar es que los rifeños se lleven una sorpresa cuando vayan a castrar mi cadáver.

\- Luego la cosa no estará mucho mejor.

\- Luego tiraremos todos como mejor podamos -zanjó Irene-. Si algo tengo claro después de lo que pasó con Victoria, es que esta es de las misiones de las que no se vuelven. El cómo lleguemos al final poco importa si llegamos. Y tenemos que llegar.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

Un silencio, en Ernesto, solía corresponder con un asentimiento.

\- Antes, con el ingeniero -dijo él cambiando de tema-, pusiste mala cara cuando mencionó el "hilo de Ariadna".

\- No se te escapa una -volvió a suspirar Irene.

* * *

Ernesto la observó pasarse las manos por la melena teñida de negro.

\- Desde lo del mensaje oculto que tu otro tú estuvo a punto de destruir en el Alcázar -explicó Irene-, no dejo de darle vueltas a qué hubiera pasado si, en vez de enviar el mismo mensaje después, hubiese dejado escrito otra advertencia, con más información.

\- Supongo que -opinó Ernesto-... Si creemos lo que la otra Amelia le dijo a Julián, puesto que la muerte de nuestra Amelia era un punto fijo en el Tiempo... Probablemente poco. Lo mismo hubiera sucedido, pero de una manera levemente diferente.

\- A eso voy -explicó Irene-. Estos días he estado rompiéndome la cabeza tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo.

\- Mala idea.

\- Lo sé, pero no dejo de llegar a concluir, una y otra vez, que estamos atrapados en una rueda. Una rueda de acontecimientos que no para de repetirse, con principio y fin definidos. Y no somos más que ratoncillos atrapados haciéndola girar. No hago más que pensar que esto ha sucedido ya y que, por enésima vez, estamos condenados a repetir las mismas acciones con los mismos resultados -continuó-. Lo del "hilo de Ariadna" me puso la carne de gallina porque el mensaje de Velázquez ya contenía una referencia similar. Sentí como...

\- ...Como si todo estuviera volviendo a suceder sin remedio -completó Ernesto.

\- Exacto.

El mar y las risas lejanas llenaron un largo silencio.

\- Somos agentes en tránsito del central de los Ministerios -opinó Ernesto-; tal cosa no es posible. Aunque técnicamente la verdad es que ya no somos el Ministerio central por culpa de esa... Dislocación. Entiendo tus miedos.

Ernesto caviló en sus propias palabras durante unos instantes y se concentró en el mar.

Él mismo había tenido tiempo de pensar sobre la aventura de Irene y los otros durante su cautiverio. Se había ido a levantar para ir al baño una noche y se había encontrado de repente con una bolsa negra en la cabeza; luego en un zulo, con agua y comida para dos días que tras su liberación, gracias a Irene, supo que había podido alargar diez.

Tras pasar los primeros momentos perdiendo la voz y buscando escapatorias en las paredes de cemento, a oscuras, el resto del tiempo de su secuestro había transcurrido lenta y dolorosamente; suficientemente lento para entender, después de todo lo visto, que la gente del Ministerio alterno era un enemigo peligroso y despiadado que debía ser eliminado a toda costa.

A cualquier precio.

\- Si tenemos que romper esa rueda -pensó Ernesto en voz alta-, quizás debamos empezar a comportarnos de manera muy diferente a como nos hemos venido comportando.

Sintió los ojos de Irene clavarse en él.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ernesto iba a contestar que no estaba seguro todavía, pero en ese momento se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

Lo hizo porque, como Irene junto a él, sintió un escalofrío familiar y desagradable, y al levantar los ojos vio aparecer varias fábricas más en la línea de costa de Barcelona, de la nada, como si siempre hubieran estado allí. Ernesto lo comprendió, al ver que los niños seguían jugando, sin haberse enterado, y que Pacino y Alonso iban a la playa a buscarles: ellos habían debido sentir lo mismo, porque también eran agentes en tránsito.

Había sucedido un cambio en la línea temporal.

\- ¿Qué cojones? -masculló Irene al ver aparecer las nuevas chimeneas y edificios.

\- Ha empezado -comprendió Ernesto-. Los del otro lado han empezado a cambiar la Historia.

* * *

De vuelta en el Ministerio alterno-futurista, Julián acompañó a don Blas al despacho de Amelia tras el pertinente escáner de retina al entrar por la puerta de Cuba, y una inyección de aire comprimido a traición en el hombro. Mientras iban recorriendo los pasillos en remodelación del Ministerio alterno, volvió a sentir las miradas de todos y cada uno de los funcionarios que se iban cruzando. Una araña pintora, incluso, dejó durante unos segundos de colocar piezas hexagonales en la pared para girar su cabecita y lanzarle lo que le pareció una mirada de desconfianza desde sus sensores ópticos.

Julián se frotó los ojos. Iba a necesitar más de ese ron.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? -pensó en voz alta-. Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma.

\- Es que lo es usted -sonrió Lezo-. Nuestro Julián murió hace muchos años. Forma parte de la mitología de este lugar, por así decirlo.

\- ¿Nuestro Julián? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí, almirante?

La recta quijada del marino se movió un poco en lo que a Julián le pareció una breve y pícara sonrisa.

\- A usted se lo voy a decir.

\- Tendrá al menos un plan de jubilación -razonó Julián-. No creo que las arañas pintoras sean las únicas con convenio.

\- Mi no-muy-apreciado señor Martínez -contestó el otro mirándole a los ojos, sin dejar de andar-, alguien me dijo una vez que de esta casa se sabe cuándo se entra, pero no cuándo se sale.

Julián, mosqueado, siguió con los ojos entrecerrados hasta atravesar la puerta del despacho.

Al hacerlo, encontró unos zapatos de tacón (y sus respectivas piernas) delante de un periódico sobre el antiguo escritorio de Salvador. El despacho había cambiado poco, la verdad: un par de bustos nuevos aquí, un par de chismes futuristas allá. Un toque más... Femenino.

El periódico, un ejemplar del XIX nuevecito con el titular "VICTORIA DE LAS ARMAS ESPAÑOLAS EN CUBA", bajó de golpe, revelando la madura sonrisa de cocodrilo de Lola Mendieta.

\- ¡Almirante! -exclamó ella con entusiasmo sin levantarse del sillón-. ¡Permítame felicitarle por su éxito en Cuba! Bueno, a los dos...

Julián se recompuso un poco del susto, mientras don Blas carraspeaba y se sentaba frente al escritorio sin ser invitado a hacerlo, visiblemente incómodo.

\- Señora Medieta -gruñó de mala gana-. ¿Dónde está la subsecretaria Folch?

\- Tiene un lío terrible -exageró, entrecruzando los dedos, como una metódica arañita pintora-. Me ha encargado darles la enhorabuena a ambos. Y al señor Peral, naturalmente. Lamentablemente, el cambio ha provocado las esperadas repercusiones y serán necesarios unos ajustes.

\- Eso estaba hablado ya -contestó Lezo, sin paciencia-. ¿Tenemos que empezar ahora mismo?

Julián no pudo evitar media sonrisa al observar cómo se miraban don Blas y aquella pájara. El mal rollo que se traían aquellos dos era casi tan inesperado como encontrarse a la zorra mayor a cargo del gallinero; claro que en aquel Ministerio alterno, si Amelia confiaba en ella para dejarla de "vice", quizás no era tan pájara.

\- Me temo que sí. Tiene que ir al informe con Morellas -ordenó Mendieta tendiéndole un cristal-. Las acciones del capitán Villaamil en New York, provocarán represalias en nuestras costas. Nos vendría bien un marino experto para detenerlas y encauzar el trámite.

\- Quiere usted decir -gruñó Lezo de nuevo-, intento de represalias.

\- Eso esperamos.

Don Blas aceptó el cristal y sin decir "adios" les dejó a solas en el despacho. Julián fue a seguirle, pero Lola le echó el alto.

\- Para usted también tengo una misión, Martínez.

\- Julián, señora Mendieta.

\- Lola.

\- Señora Mendieta me parece mejor -aclaró intencionadamente borde-. ¿Qué tal tu cáncer? ¿Aquí también lo tienes?

Volvió a sonreír reptiliana Lola Mendieta, mirando al infinito; se levantó del asiento y rodeó el viejo escritorio de Salvador con ademán gatuno; el rollo gatuno al parecer, pensó Julián, lo debían entrenar las mujeres de la realidad alternativa.

Julián no trató de esconder su incomodidad al tenerla cerca.

\- El cáncer me lo curaron hace muchos años. Más o menos cuando te mataron.

\- Qué mala suerte la mía -sonrió Julián-, no haber disfrutrado de tu compañía más tiempo.

Lola le aguantó la mirada con una mueca tensa que Julián no supo identificar.

\- Eras un buscapleitos entonces y lo sigues siendo ahora -le observó de cerca, el tono grave-. No vas a encajar en este Ministerio como tampoco encajaste en el otro. Como nunca encajaste en este.

\- ¡Ah, es verdad! -respondió él, tratando de parecer sarcástico-. Que aquí soy un fantasma.

Julián trató de entender la mirada de Lola Mendieta.

No pudo.

Por un momento pensó que le iba a comer los morros.

Un segundo después, que le iba a dar un bofetón de cine negro.

Finalmente se sacó de la nada un cristalito, para que se lo leyera.

\- Vamos a ver de qué estás hecho. Tu próxima misión, es conmigo.

Julián bufó, entusiasmado.

\- ¿Qué vamos a robar? ¿Un cuadro? ¿Una joya? ¿Esculturas? -preguntó empezando a leer el informe.

\- ¿Robar? -sonrió Lola-. Ya no trabajo el oficio, corazón. Vamos a dar un pucherazo en las primarias del partido demócrata americano de 1944 -explicó-. Bueno, a deshacer el pucherazo previo... Estos americanos... Ya sabes.

Julián parpadeó, perplejo.

\- ¿Mande?

\- Pregunta después de leer -sonrió Lola como toda explicación-... Ahora tira a repasar inglés que tenemos sólo un par de días.


	5. C4 La subsecretaria del MdT

**Capítulo 4.- La subsecretaria del Ministerio del Tiempo**

" _Nos pueden quitar la libertad, como tú ya sabes._

 _Te ofrezco el conocimiento._

 _Todo lo que he aprendido..."_

 **El Conde de MonteCristo**

 **Alejandro Dumas**

* * *

Amelia acompañó personalmente a los guardas y a su prisionero hasta la mazmorra.

Una vez allí, Salvador se dejó meter sin dar más problemas -sólo insultos y sacudidas- que los que ya había puesto al ver de lejos el castillo de Loarre en el siglo XI.

Todo en aquel lugar repugnaba a Amelia: la ingrata piedra, su olor a heces, su humedad, su frío... Malos recuerdos. Desde haber escapado de allí hacía ya una vida, parecía, sólo se había atrevido una vez antes a volver y no deseaba que fueran muchas más. Ordenó a los guardas que la esperaran al fondo del corredor; luego, a solas, abrió la mirilla del portón y esperando recibir un salivazo de Salvador, sólo se encontró con una mirada desafiante y fría.

\- Si esto es un intento de darme una lección con justicia poética...

\- Aun no sé si puedo confiar en usted, Salvador -contestó Amelia, práctica-. Tómelo como lo que es: una medida de precuación.

\- ¡Precaución para qué! ¡Confiar en usted para qué! ¡Quién es usted! ¡Qué quiere!

\- Encontrará a alguien en este lugar que podrá contestar a todas esas preguntas -contestó Amelia-. Cuando lo haga, dentro de un tiempo, volveré por usted y le daré a elegir. O conmigo, o contra mí.

\- ¡Ya se lo digo yo ahora! ¡Contra usted! ¡Está usted loca! -contestó Salvador, rabioso.

\- Probablemente -aceptó Amelia, al cerrar la mirilla.

Amelia se alejó de allí sin querer mirar atrás, una horrible sensación en su estómago; se alejó sin querer prestar atención a las patadas en la puerta y a los alaridos de furia e impotencia que Salvador Martí daba desde su calabozo.

Le recordaba a los que ella misma había dado, hacía mucho, encerrada por su propio Salvador.

En aquella misma celda.

Loca, la había llamado.

Había tratado de dejar de pensar, desde hacía mucho, en el estado concreto de su cordura; se había llegado a convencer de que una persona cuerda se hubiese rendido mucho antes de iniciar la locura que, después de años de lucha y sacrificios, estaba por fin a punto de concluir. Una persona cuerda se hubiera dejado llevar por la lástima o por la piedad, que en esos instantes, cuanto más se alejaba de la celda, comenzaban a diluirse en su mente como en tantas otras ocasiones.

\- Que no le falte de nada -ordenó a los guardias antes de volver al Ministerio-. Denle mantas y manténganle sano. A ambos.

* * *

Salvador sintió que la fortaleza le abandonaba; con los pies y los puños doloridos de golpearla, se derrumbó tras la puerta de lo que acabó por aceptar sería su nuevo hogar. Apretó los dientes hasta que consiguió serenarse y no llorar.

Loarre.

Era bien diferente verlo desde dentro.

Al menos no le habían quitado la ropa y en el chapucero registro, había podido colar un par de objetos que le serían útiles. Miró a su alrededor y trató de que la mente se le aclarara.

Su calabozo no sería más grande que su despacho, pero era bien distinto: multitud de sombras aquí y allí que ocultaban piedra mohosa y húmeda, la paja sucia y llena de piojos, el bajo techo, el olor a humanidad permanente y abandonada. Casi a oscuras, con la mortecina luz del atardecer colándose por una saetera, el frío helador le obligó a cubrirse con una asquerosa manta que encontró en el suelo.

\- Pero si es Salvador Martí... -oyó entonces desde la oscuridad.

Era una voz anciana, de hombre.

\- Así que tengo compañero de celda -trató Salvador de mantener el tipo-. ¿A usted también le han encerrado sin juicio, caballero?

\- Pues como a todos los que enviamos aquí, Salvador -rió el viejo desde el otro lado-. Justicia poética, has dicho. Amelia Folch, a pesar de lo mucho que ha cambiado, siempre sintió cierta debilidad por la poesía.

Salvador trató de ver la sombra que se había removido en un rincón, a salvo de la poca luz existente.

\- ¿Quién es usted? -pudo preguntar Salvador con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

\- ¿Que quién soy yo? -bufó el viejo-. ¡Me recordaba más inteligente!

Se acercó a la voz, de repente familiar a pesar de los años.

Se acercó a la voz y acercó el mechero y, tras un renuncio del otro al ver la llama, se reconoció tras una barba blanca y descuidada, larga y sucia, rodeada de arrugas y saliendo de un rostro enflaquecido. Envejecido. Débil. Casi moribundo.

\- ¡Jo-der! -exclamó cayéndose de culo.

El Salvador anciano se rió desde su escondite, entre paja, mantas roídas y humedad.

\- Por fin lo ha conseguido, ¿verdad? -sonrió quizás hablando para sí mismo-. ¡Por fin! ¡Ha atacado el Ministerio original y se ha decidido a unir las líneas!

Salvador logró rehacerse de la impresión y trató de apartar de su mente la idea de que aquel viejo era realmente él. No era él. No podía serlo, ¿verdad? Debía tratarse del Salvador de aquella línea alterna de donde procedía la otra Amelia.

¿Por qué encerrarlos juntos? ¿Qué cojones tramaba?

\- Porque quiere que conozcas toda la historia -sonrió el viejo, leyendo su expresión-, de los labios de alguien en quien puedas confiar.

\- ¿Cree que confío en usted?

\- ¡Oh, mi pobre huerfanito Salvador Martí! -sonrió el viejo burlón-. ¡Dentro de poco descubrirás que soy el único en quien puedes confiar!

* * *

Amelia se transportó directamente a su despacho, sintiendo por enésima vez la sensación de quedarse sin aire y ver el mundo desvanecerse y aparecer tras un parpadeo.

Lejos de Loarre y cuando se acostumbró a la luz, vio a Alberto y a Carmen esperándola, serviciales, con una copa de coñac que se metió de un trago.

\- Gracias -musitó Amelia.

La pareja no dijo nada.

Amelia había olvidado cuántos años llevaban con ella ejerciendo de secretarios. No había podido encontrar a nadie tan hábil como Angustias, pero aquellos dos se acercaban bastante. Ambos venían de los años sesenta del siglo XX y habían sido reclutados por Lola; en uno de los rasgos de rebeldía que a Lola tanto le encantaban, se negaban a llevar otra ropa que no fuera la de su época, lo que ponía, además, en Carmen unas gafas de media luna y en Alberto un pelo negro repeinado con gomina.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Lola? -preguntó Amelia.

Algo iba mal, comprendió.

\- La señora Mendieta se ha ido a la convención demócrata con Martínez -explicó Alberto-, siguiendo sus instrucciones.

Amelia levantó la ceja.

\- ¿Entonces lo de Cuba ya está?

\- Sí -asintió Carmen-. Eso ha sido un éxito.

Amelia dejó la copa sobre el escritorio y suspiró.

\- Mejor me lo decís de una vez -animó con calma-. Recordad que todo se puede arreglar. Otra vez la patrulla cinco, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde la han cagado esta vez?

Alberto le pasó una infopantalla con fotografías de seguridad... Del Ministerio de 2017. Del original. En ella se veía a un grupo de cuatro personas salir de vestuarios, con uniformes de soldados coloniales... Amelia no ubicó el año por un momento.

Los sombreros les tapaban los rostros. Dos hombres altos y una mujer. Al final, cerrando la comitiva, otro varón.

\- ¿Son todas las imágenes? -se extrañó.

\- Sabían dónde estaban las cámaras -explicó Alberto-. Y desde la toma del Ministerio, los nuestros aun no han tenido tiempo de colocar las nuevas. Esquivaron las patrullas y les perdimos el rastro en el nivel número quince.

Amelia suspiró. Algún agente en tránsito habría vuelto y descubierto el cambio en lo de Cuba, fue lo primero que pensó. Pero aquellos uniformes... Aquellos uniformes eran posteriores... Eran...

\- Son de las campañas africanas de los años veinte -comprendió con un nudo en el estómago.

\- Así es -confirmó Carmen colocándose las gafas-... Es lo que indica que falta el inventario de vestuario.

Amelia se sentó en el escritorio y calló durante unos segundos.

\- Jefa...

\- Llamad a 2017 y pedid que revisen ingeniería -pudo decir con un hilo de voz-. Faltarán móviles temporales. Documentación. Equipos. Quiero todo al detalle antes de enviar a alguien atrás. ¿Entendido?

\- Lo que ordene.

\- Y dejadme sola, por favor.

Sus secretarios obedecieron y volvió a llenarse otra copa de coñac.

No había empezado así, fue lo primero que recordó. La guerra entre Ministerios, no había empezado así. Había empezado haría más de veinte años en su línea, pero lo recordaba perfectamente... Empezaba con un intento de rescate a Salvador, confirmó de un vistazo a otra infopantalla con los registros de la última iteración... Pero claro... La otra Amelia ya no estaba. Ernesto se había asegurado de ello, a sus espaldas y por iniciativa propia.

No era casualidad entonces que aquellos agentes supiesen dónde estaba el primer portal.

Cerró entonces las venecianas del despacho y activó el proyector a oscuras. En el aire, flotando como una fantasmagoría de colores, líneas y puntos, volvió a aparecer con sus números y ecuaciones el modelo de la retorcida Línea de Tiempo, hasta la saciedad cambiada, reajustada y ordenada... Había perdido ya la cuenta del número de iteraciones, de las vueltas atrás para ajustar errores o inexactitudes del modelo, que había tenido que llevar a cabo para llegar a aquel preciso momento; había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había tenido que asegurar, antes de cambiar el pasado común entre ambos Ministerios, que la secuencia de acontecimientos fuese estable.

Para que hubiera un futuro.

Había sido como enebrar un inestable hilo en una aguja demasiado pequeña, caprichosa y lejana. Y ahora se encontraba con aquello... Un cambio inesperado de última hora que podía amenazarlo todo.

Se fijó en la muerte de la otra Amelia Folch en Taos, apareciendo como un pequeño punto naranja en la miriada de nodos y torsiones de la línea. Manipuló la forma sin forma a su antojo, simulando cambios aquí y allí, hasta que el flujo temporal se estabilizó...

...En un punto fijo de tipo tres.

\- ¡Maldita sea! -gruñó en voz alta.

No podía cambiar aquella entrada, comprendió.

No podría cambiar que aquellos cuatro llegaran a Monte Arruit. No al menos, si no quería perder la línea tal y como estaba. ¡Y no podía perderla! Activó el botón en su antebrazo y se comunicó con Carmen, tratando de parecer tranquila.

\- Que venga Joaquín a mi despacho -mumuró-. Inmediatamente.

Cuando se paró a ver otra vez la imagen de las cámaras de seguridad, amplió un detalle en el cinturón de uno de los soldados altos. Allí descubrió la forma retorcida de la empuñadura de una daga de misericordia de finales del siglo XVI.

Una lágrima de frustración y tristeza cayó por su mejilla entonces, antes de que rompiera la infopantalla, furiosa, tirándola contra la pared.


	6. C5 Monte Arruit (I)

**Capítulo 5.- Monte Arruit (I)**

Protectorado español en Marruecos. Finales de julio de 1921.

" _En el caso de España, la escalada militar (…)_

 _no pudo evitar desastres de la magnitud del de Annual y Monte Arruit._

 _El deterioro de la situación política que generaron tales hechos_

 _favoreció el surgimiento de militares africanistas_

 _y su ofensiva victoriosa contra_

 _el legítimo gobierno de la República."_

" **El protectorado español en Marruecos (1912-1956) Una perspectiva histórica"**

 **Eloy Martín Corrales**

 **España en Marruecos (1999)**

* * *

Llegaron a Melilla, la tarde del 20 de julio de 1921 tras atravesar cinco puertas interministeriales.

Aprovechando la noche, Pacino puenteó un camión Schneider-Brillié que aseguró era "super-malote" y escaparon de la guarnición entre "altos" y tiros de los guardias. No era para menos: además del vehículo semi-blindado, se habían llevado los pocos abastos que quedaban de los almacenes del cuartel con órdenes falsas descubiertas demasiado tarde. La noche, el calor, y el seco chaparral de arena marroquí les acompañó durante los treinta kilómetros de camino de cabras que separaban Melilla de aquel fortín que a Alonso le habían contado se llamaba Monte Arruit.

\- ¿Entonces esta no es esa Guerra Civil? -comentó Alonso, incómodo con el silencio dentro del vehículo-. Si no recuerdo mal, hablasteis de que empezó en el año 36, no en el 21.

Pacino siguió al volante, el ceño fruncido en la oscuridad. Alonso vio a Irene seguir anotando el material robado en el falso albarán, también en silencio; su engaño dependía de que se hiciera pasar por un francés mudo y al parecer había decidido empezar lo antes posible. De cerca, a Alonso le parecía ardid poco convincente, especialmente si uno se fijaba mucho en las patillas y el bigote falsos.

\- Aun no -contestó Ernesto-. Estamos en una guerra anterior, contra los rifeños. Marruecos es en esta época un protectorado.

\- ¿Una colonia decís?

\- Algo así. En unos días habrá un levantamiento rebelde que se iniciará en las posiciones de Annual e Iguiriben. Nosotros vamos a una fortificación llamada Monte Arruit. Si el ingeniero Sevilla no se equivoca, el portal que buscamos debería aparecer en las cercanías en pocos días. Esperemos que lo haga antes del nueve de agosto.

Alonso torció el bigote. Comprendió entonces el silencio de sus amigos.

\- ¿Cuántos murieron? -preguntó a las claras.

\- Escaparon con vida medio centenar y varios oficiales fueron hechos prisioneros -murmuró Ernesto.

\- No era esa mi pregunta, Ernesto.

\- Más de tres mil hombres, Alonso -informó finalmente el otro-. Tras entregar las armas y rendirse, los rifeños no respetaron el pacto y les pasaron a cuchillo.

* * *

El ingeniero llegó al despacho como siempre, de mal café, molesto por haber sido apartado de sus tareas habituales; una vez allí, el ceño arrugado y canoso, dejó de estudiar el modelo temporal flotando en el techo del despacho de la subsecretaría y puso sus ojos en ella.

Él había preferido envejecer antes de empezar con los tratamientos génicos; preguntado por ello siempre decía que no le gustaba aparentar lo que no era; en eso se parecía al Joaquín del Ministerio original. Era de las pocas cosas.

Amelia le había visto hacerse mayor, poco a poco, año tras año, hasta convertirse en un cincuentón calvo, patilludo y con bigote.

Y un poco gruñón.

\- ¡No! -confirmó el ingeniero-. ¡No hay nada que hacer! ¡Lo sabes perfectamente!

Como él quedaban pocos de los funcionarios originales. Los que no habían perdido durante la locura de los primeros años, habían ido jubilándose merecidamente; otros, como Joaquín, no habían encontrado otro sitio dónde ir.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- No me has traído aquí para pedirme consejo, jefa -señaló Joaquín, gruñón-. Ya sabías la respuesta. Es un punto fijo tipo tres. No hay tu tía. ¿Quieres que te diga que se puede arreglar? Lo siento, no se puede.

Amelia asintió. Como don Blas, Joaquín nunca se iba por las ramas. Se conocían desde hacía demasiado.

\- Tenía la esperanza de que...

\- No hay ninguna -gruñó el otro levantándose, molesto-. Nada ha cambiado. Los portales no dan otra opción -insistió-. ¿Quieres detenerlos? No hay viaje atrás que valga. No hay corrección: ya están dentro. Por eso creamos el laberinto en primer lugar, porque no se puede evitar. Lo único que puedes hacer es lo que ya sabes: encuéntralos, reclútalos y si nos rechazan, deshazte de ellos.

\- ¡No pienso juntar las líneas a base de...

\- ¡Has tenido más de cincuenta años para hacerte a la puta idea de que este día llegaría! -la interrumpió-. ¡Has visto los modelos y las simulaciones! Las has creado tú; yo sólo te ayudé. Sabes mejor que yo que si logran llegar al punto de bifurcación -recordó-, dejaremos de existir. No habrá líneas que juntar. Sólo una línea: la suya.

A Amelia no le gustó el tono, ni las formas. Endureció el gesto, molesta por las dudas.

\- No he estado peleando todos estos años para rendirme ahora -contestó.

\- Genial -asintió Joaquín-. Porque hay algo más.

\- ¿El qué?

* * *

No les vendría ayuda de Melilla, ni de Nador, también sitiadas en pocos días. Sólo la plaza de Melilla soportaría los ataques con refuerzos, y agua; pero aquellos hombres a su alrededor, aquellos muchachos demasiado pobres para pagar las dos mil pesetas que libraban del servicio, aun no sabían nada de aquello.

Sólo pasaban sed y hambre bajo el sol, mal equipados y peor entrenados, al capricho sus crueles destinos de ineptitudes, corruptelas y cobardías de los mandos quienes, de capitán para arriba, veían en aquella guerra sin sentido una oportunidad de medrar en el escalafón o directamente enriquecerse.

Irene vio los rostros aquel amanecer tras atravesar el arco de entrada de Monte Arruit, la lástima y la piedad mezclándose con su propio miedo.

\- No se hace guerra lejos de casa con reclutamientos y levas -murmuró Alonso al bajar del camión-. Estos infelices murieron el día que pisaron esta tierra.

\- Y nosotros también si no vamos a lo que vamos, Alonso, céntrate -habló Pacino por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el tono frío-. Atento al teatro y al reloj de Joaquín. Sólo falta que nos aparezca el portal de los cojones y no podamos atraversarlo por no verlo.

* * *

\- ¿El qué? ¡Fíjate! Su línea está sólo parcialmente sincronizada -explicó Joaquín, al ampliar el modelo en varios puntos-. Ni siquiera su flujo de tiempo será constante. Para ellos podría haber pasado un segundo, o haber llegado ya al punto de bifurcación.

\- Puesto que seguimos hablando, ¿debo asumir lo segundo? -replicó Amelia, molesta.

\- ¡Debes asumir que debes mover el coño y hacer algo a la de ya! -contestó Joaquín de mala gana.

Amelia iba a responder de peor manera cuando Carmen interrumpió por el interfono.

\- De 2017 echan de menos cuatro sabonetas Losada y... Una PDA. ¿Qué es una PDA, jefa?

\- Gracias, Carmen -contestó Amelia. Luego se dirigió a Joaquín-. ¿Y bien?

Se quedó pensando Joaquín, arrugándosele la cara un poco más.

\- Lo de la PDA, ni idea -murmuró-. Aunque siempre sentí fascinación por esas viejas sabonetas ministeriales.

* * *

Pacino abrió por enésima vez el reloj de bolsillo, bajo el sol, sin ver en él más que la hora y las inertes manecillas del rumbo. Según el ingeniero aquellos relojes de abuelete era lo que se había venido usando en el Ministerio años atrás para catalogar puertas. Las manecillas principales marcaban hora y además de la fecha (que había que poner nada más entrar en destino), las manecillas de rumbo buscaban como una brújula la existencia de puertas cercanas.

 _"Antes de los móviles, cuando el Ministerio central había sido más antiguo, a los agentes que iban a investigar puertas no catalogadas se les entregaba sabonetas capaces de detectar distorsiones espacio-temporales. El encargo se lo hicieron al mismísimo José Rodríguez Losada."_

A Pacino no le decía mucho el nombre, pero Joaquín se había flipado un poco al mencionarlo.

Un par de soldados que hacían guardia junto a él en el murete, se rieron con acento andaluz al verle trastear con la saboneta. "No ayudará contar las horas hasta el relevo, hombre", señaló uno. "A este señorito le han engañao para venirse aquí".

"Pues como a todos", rieron bajo otro par.

Aunque no había querido hablar con ellos, aunque no había querido conocerles, Pacino no pudo por más que sonreir y guardar el reloj.

Era ya el 28 de julio.

Desde el heliógrafo (las líneas de telégrafo habían sido cortadas), anunciaban que Melilla, Nador y Zeluán estaban ya bajo ataque. En Monte Arruit, tras la protección del fortín, los hombres andaban nerviosos, avistando movimiento rifeño aquí y allí, sin llegar a cruzar más que unos tiros lejanos.

Entre el pesimismo y la desesperación creciente, cada uno de los cuatro se había hecho un sitio. Alejada de miradas, Irene había hecho buenas migas con el oficial del heliógrafo -quien sólo hablaba para entregar los mensajes-, mientras que Ernesto, haciéndose pasar por oficial de intendencia, pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo con los pocos oficiales que quedaban en Monte Arruit recomendando hacer acopio de agua y suministros.

Pacino lo pasaba peor al ver cómo Alonso confraternizaba con los soldados.

Se había dedicado a intentar enseñar a los pobres diablos que habían querido hacerle caso, cómo "degollar propiamente a un moro enemigo".

Se encontró de pronto echando de menos Coruña. Echando de menos a Victoria. A diferencia del sitio de 1589, en aquel secarral abrasado por el sol no había esperanza.

Sólo desear que el portal apareciera antes del nueve de agosto.

No quiso pensar en Amelia.

Nunca quería.

Era ya 28 de julio.

La columna de dos mil hombres en retirada desde Annual llegaría al día siguiente.

* * *

\- Saben que podemos localizar los móviles intertemporales -meditó Amelia en voz alta.

\- ¡Claro que lo saben! ¡De joven tampoco era tonto! -siguió el hilo Joaquín-. Lo que no me encaja es la PDA.

\- Es un dispositivo electrónico, ¿verdad? ¿De qué clase?

\- Fue precursora de los móviles _smart_ de principios del XXI -explicó Joaquín-. Sin mucha capacidad de proceso. Nula conexión o comunicación. No es más que una agenda con pocas utilidades. Quedaron obsoletas rápidamente.

Amelia puso sus ojos en la forma de luz flotando sobre ellos. Cuatro sabonetas y una PDA. Las sabonetas les ayudarían a encontrar los portales del laberinto, sin duda. Pero...

¿Para qué la PDA?

\- Al menos ya sabemos que es mi otro yo quien les está ayudando -le interrumpió los pensamientos Joaquín-. Ahora... ¿Se puede saber cómo se han enterado de lo de los portales en primer lugar?

* * *

El primer cañonazo llegó poco después de que los últimos hombres de Navarro entraran perseguidos por los rifeños.

Eran cientos.

Desesperados en busca de agua, derrotados, llorosos, aterrados, miradas perdidas fuera del muro, temblores... Irene fue pasando la cantimplora a quien se la pidió, no dejando que bebieran más de lo que sus cuerpos admitirían.

Vio a Alonso tras ella, preocupado, en todo momento.

Aquellos no eran hombres.

Eran espectros.

Los alaridos de los que habían quedado atrás, protegiendo la retirada se oyeron por encima de los tiros.

Aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

 **NdA** : No me quedo contento con cómo me han quedado los dos capítulos en Monte Arruit. Me ha faltado tiempo e investigación, porque quiero seguir adelante con el tema del fic, que es la guerra civil. Espero al menos no haber fallado en lo esencial. El desenlace, en el siguiente capítulo.


	7. C6 Monte Arruit (II)

**Capítulo 6.- Monte Arruit (II)**

Protectorado español en Marruecos. Monte Arruit, 4 de agosto de 1921.

" _No quiero ser egoísta y por ello te pido que no me guardes luto,_

 _que no te apenes por mí, que rehagas tu vida lo más pronto posible_

 _y que no me eches en falta pues yo siempre estaré contigo en cada momento de tu vida._

 _Que seas muy feliz y que hagas realidad todos tus sueños, ya que los míos se cumplieron cuando me dejaste amarte._

 _Quiero que sepas que mis últimos pensamientos son para ti y que siempre te querré y cuidaré allá donde esté._

 _Monte Arruit a 8 de agosto de 1921.  
De tu soldadito, Pedro."_

* * *

La noche del cuatro de agosto cayó sobre Monte Arruit entre sed, hambre y hacinamiento.

Ni siquiera la noche resultaba fresca en aquel lugar; los días, cuando no iban de asaltos o bombardeos, eran continuas arengas del general Navarro y los oficiales, tratando de que la moral, los ánimos crispados y la disiciplina perdida hacía mucho, no se convirtiera en motín o rendición.

\- Dime que alguno ha visto cómo se mueven sus putas manecillas -gruñó Pacino.

Irene negó con la cabeza.

Sabían que funcionaban porque tras robarlas en 2017, las manecillas se habían vuelto locas al atravesar las diferentes puertas que les habían llevado hasta Melilla. Que funcionaran con esos portales, tuvo que aceptar Irene en silencio, aun estaba por ver.

Quizás, no pudo evitar pensar, aquella información que habían sacado de la cabeza de Ernesto no era más que una trampa como la de la misión de San José.

Observó a sus compañeros de patrulla sentados junto a ella, la espalda contra el murete del fortín, entre las sombras.

Con tres mil hombres en el recinto había poca privacidad, por lo que los momentos en los que se reunían tenían que hacerlo por la noche.

La poca templanza que quedaba en aquel lugar había desaparecido con la llegada de los huídos de Annual y sus historias. Y sus silencios. Ver a hombres derrumbarse en el suelo o ponerse a llorar después de perder la mirada durante unos momentos, se podía hacer más insoportable que la falta de agua o alimento. Los que podían hablar, relataban barbaries y carnicerías durante la retirada desde Igueriben y Dar Drius.

Los pocos reductos de valor o entrega para proteger la desbandada de hombres, habían acabado en muerte.

Dentro de Monte Arruit, los sitiados iban comprendiendo poco a poco que sin agua y sin suministros, la situación estaba perdida.

\- Debemos empezar a pensar en la posibilidad de que el portal aparezca fuera de la guarnición -murmuró Ernesto.

\- Es lo lógico. Por ser lo peor, digo -asintió Pacino.

\- Si al menos aun tuvieramos el camión -maldijo Ernesto.

El día uno de agosto, uno de los proyectiles de artillería había hecho impacto sobre el camión semi-protegido, reduciéndolo su escaso blindaje a chatarra. Para no haber manejado un cañón en su vida, había mencionado Ernesto delante de los restos humeantes, los rifeños habían aprendido rápido.

Por un lado haber perdido el único transporte que quedaba en Monte Arruit había eliminado los comentarios entre muchos de los hombres sobre usarlo para escapar a Melilla. Por otro, de aparecer el portal fuera del fortín, se había esfumado su única esperanza de alcanzarlo con cierta seguridad.

\- Con vuestro permiso -informó Alonso-, he convencido a un puñado de hombres para hacer una aguada esta noche.

\- No lo tienes -gruñó Ernesto.

\- Pues entonces -contestó Alonso-, haremos aguada sin él. Bien sabe Dios que necesitamos el agua. Y opino que convendría salir y explorar no fuera a ser que estas sabonetas sólo funcionen con ese portal cerca.

\- Iré con vosotros -se ofreció Pacino.

Irene observó cómo Ernesto acababa por asentir, abatido.

Como todos en aquel lugar, parecía haber perdido la esperanza.

* * *

Alonso degolló en silencio al último moro de guardia que se interponía entre ellos y el pozo.

No tardarían los apostados al otro lado en darse cuenta del asalto, por lo que convenía apurarse y llenar cantimploras lo antes posible.

Bonita idea dejar el suministro de agua fuera de la posición.

Bonita idea aquella guerra hecha con los pies, en vez de con la cabeza; poco precio con su vida habían pagado en su opinión los responsables de haber estirado tanto las líneas, sin pensar que un hombre sin agua dos días se vuelve loco y en tres muere, con el grueso de la tropa no preparada ni para una mala trifulca de taberna.

Tampoco había que quitar mérito a las cábilas de rifeños, se recordó: eran hombres duros enseñados en sangre y nadie, volvió a repetirse para vencer su desprecio, gana batallas sin ganas ni motivos.

\- Dense ustedes prisa -susurró a la docena de hombres que le habían seguido entre las sombras, armados únicamente de cubos, cantimploras y pellejos.

Sacó entonces su reloj y buscó el portal, parapetado entre chumberas y matojos.

Al llegar junto a los hombres vio la manecilla de rumbo oscilar brevemente.

Buscó de nuevo.

Orientó el reloj como una brújula y volvió a ver la manecilla de rumbo oscilar.

Sería allí, comprendió. Aun no era, pero sería allí. Pacino llegó a su lado sin caber en sí de gozo.

\- ¡Lo has visto! -susurró-. ¡Tú también lo has visto!

* * *

El día cinco de agosto intentó salir otra aguada, por el día, volviendo varias decenas de los soldados heridos y una docena quedándose por el camino. Se necesitaron manos no campesinas en la enfermería, por lo que el oficial del heliógrafo ordenó al mudo Jean-Luc que fuese a echar una mano.

El resto del día lo pasó Irene vendando heridas y siguiendo las órdenes del practicante, un mandil lleno de sangre seca, hasta arriba de sangre nueva, las moscas pululando tan sedientas como los hombres.

Echó de menos a Julián.

Aunque con conocimientos médicos o sin ellos, acabó por pensar, aquellos pobres diablos iban a morir igual.

\- ¡Gabacho! ¡Aquí! -oyó Irene-. ¡El teniente coronel se nos muere!

El soldado Pedro la había llamado.

El teniente coronel... El del brazo...

Irene llegó al camastro donde habían puesto a Fernando Primo de Rivera, el jefe del Regimiento de Cazadores número 14. Una granada de artillería le había herido el brazo días antes. En la enfermería habían optado por amputárselo para parar la gangrena.

Pero había sido demasiado tarde.

Con la cara de color ceniza, sin antibióticos, la debilidad había hecho mella en él al punto de robarle las palabras y ponerle en los labios delirios de moribundo. Junto al general Navarro Irene le había visto arengar a los hombres uno a uno, levantando la moral de todo aquel que aun no se había abandonado a la derrota.

Hasta caer herido.

\- ¡Haga algo usted, francés! -rogó el soldado Pedro.

Irene optó por darle un poco de agua.

No era que pudiera hacer mucho más. Intentó hablar el herido. Irene se acercó.

\- Nunca debimos venir a África -pudo entender cuando puso la oreja junto a sus labios.

Primo de Rivera, recordó Irene entonces, moriría el día seis.

Dejó al soldado que la había avisado solo, Pedro se llamaba, y salió de la enfermería tambaleándose.

Había sobrevivido a Tenerife; había pasado un mes perdida en Nuevo México rodeada de apaches y gente de frontera hasta encontrar al curandero de los dos espíritus. De antes, en el Ministerio, había tenido la certeza de no salir con vida en incontables ocasiones.

Pero fue allí, al salir de aquella enfermería con más de cien hombres delirando y muriéndose, donde por un momento deseó que una bala le llegase y acabar así con todo.

Miró con el pulso tembloroso la saboneta y logró controlar las lágrimas. Olvidó por un momento el bigote falso y la venda en las tetas que la hacía sudar el doble.

La aguja de rumbo vibraba.

En dirección al pozo, fuera del fortín.

Alonso y Pacino tenían razón: el portal se estaba formando allí.

* * *

Pacino vio caer el enésimo trozo de hielo fuera de los muros, ante las burlas y los vítores de los rifeños y juramentos y maldiciones de los defensores. En el reparto con avioneta del día, sólo les había caído un trozo de hielo y una caja de balas dentro de los muros. Melilla no enviaba hombres de auxilio, no podía, pero intentaba hacer llegar agua como podía, que, a decir verdad, no era una forma muy eficiente.

Poca cosa, en todo caso, para mantener cuerdos a tres mil hombres desesperados.

Día siete de agosto.

Las agujas de rumbo en los relojes se habían vuelto locas.

\- Será esta noche -le dijo Ernesto-. No podemos esperar más.

\- Tampoco es que queramos -mumuró Pacino como respuesta-. Lo digo porque a Irene se le está descolocando ya la patilla izquierda.

\- Bastante milagro es que le haya aguantado casi veinte días el bigote con este calor -pensó Ernesto en voz alta.

* * *

Aquella misma noche salieron encabezados por Alonso, tras trepar el muro sur, cargados de cantimploras vacías para que los soldados de guardia no pensaran que iban a huir.

"Buena suerte, Entrerríos", murmuraron al verlos marchar al pozo.

Irene vio Alonso dudar durante un momento. Quizás iba a desearles suerte. Quizás, ordenarles que escaparan. Finalmente optó por asentir con la cabeza y apretar los dientes.

Al bajar pegados al polvoriento suelo por el tramo este, vieron a cuatro rifeños haciendo guardia en el pozo. Alonso señaló cinco más, ocultos a unos metros entre las chumberas.

\- Necesitamos una distracción -mumuró Ernesto.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Lo que necesitamos es un puto milagro! -murmuró Pacino.

Irene no pudo por más que estar de acuerdo con ambos, sin poder evitar pensar que después de veinte días meando de pie por una copa de plástico, lo que ella necesitaba era medio kilo de arándanos rojos.

El milagro y la distracción aparecieron entonces, del otro lado del pozo.

Una luz azulada y verde empezó a hacerse brillante junto al pozo y lo que parecía una esfera por la que se colaba luz de día comenzó a formarse con un remolino de tierra gris y sombras.

Los hombres en chilaba bajaron las armas y les dieron la espalda, anonadados con la aparición.

Irene vio a Alonso sacarse dos granadas de los bolsillos.

\- Ahora o nunca -murmuró.

Lanzó las granadas y esperaron a la explosión.

* * *

Alonso se levantó pegando tiros en cuanto oyó las detonaciones.

Aun con el polvo y la arena levantados, le pareció ver tres cadáveres junto al pozo.

\- ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Vamos pardiez!

Ayudó a levantarse a Ernesto y corrieron entre las primeras balas que los rifeños apostados en las chumberas de más allá empezaron a dispararles.

Llegaron al portal, entre tiros confusión y gritos de alarma.

Alonso tiró a Ernesto dentro de la forma de luz y aguardó a que pasaran Irene y Pacino.

Luego se tiró él detrás, sin poder impedir que varios rifeños se colaran con ellos en lo que parecía, que le colgasen si entendía los prodigios del Tiempo, una calle de tierra al mediodía.

No hubo tiempo para asombros ni preguntas.

Antes de que pudiese entender dónde les había llevado el Tiempo, se encontró bajo la luz del día con tres rifeños y sus curvas dagas yéndose a matarles.


	8. C7 Donde nacen los monstruos

**Capítulo 7.- Donde nacen los monstruos**

Xauen, protectorado español en Marruecos, mediados de noviembre de 1924.

 _"Las terribles fotos de las matanzas de españoles (…)_

 _además de publicarse en la prensa, cortaron de raíz_

 _cualquier tipo de solidaridad anticolonialista para con los marroquíes (…)_

 _Este clima a su vez permitió la difusión de fotos_

 _que recogían escenas en las que los militares españoles mostraban_

 _cabezas cortadas de marroquíes."_

 **"Imágenes del protectorado de Marruecos..."**

 **Eloy Martín Corrales**

 **España en Marruecos (1999)**

* * *

"En su ascenso a general de brigada, el 3 de febrero de 1926,se citaban

con particular relieve sus intervenciones en las numerosas acciones

que supuso la retirada de Xauen, en los últimos meses de 1924,

y con evidente justicia, ya que a Franco y a la Legión les correspondió

la labor de cobertura de una operación arriesgadísima

en la que murieron 2000 hombres."

 **"Franco"**

 **Juan Pablo Fusi**

* * *

Alonso logró trabar con el primer rifeño, mientras Ernesto e Irene se lanzaban por el segundo y Pacino aguantaba como podía al tercero. Varias majadas se llevó en el brazo Alonso, achicando al suyo a puñetazos antes de lograr degüello; como Ernesto e Irene parecían apañarse, descabelló al moro de Pacino primero al tenerlo en apuro por el suelo, la punta de la gumía a un palmo de la cara.

Luego ayudó a Ernesto a detener a Irene quien, perdida la calma, no paraba de acuchillar el cuerpo ya sin vida de último rifeño que les había acompañado por el portal.

\- ¿Dónde diantres estamos? -pudo preguntar Alonso al recuperar el resuello-. Entendí que el ingeniero dijo que después de Monte Arruit apareceríamos en Madrid.

Ante el silencio de los otros, Alonso miró a su alrededor aturdido. Del portal que les había traído hasta aquel lugar en pleno día, no quedaba ni rastro; a su alrededor, los puestos vacíos de lo que parecía un mercado, revelaban por los arabescos que aun debían seguir en África.

Era un zoco, sin duda. Pero vacío.

A lo lejos Alonso vio pasar corriendo un muchacho de la tierra, asustado, entre casas encaladas de color azul con picudos arcos en puertas y ventanas cerradas. Montañas alrededor. Empinadas callejuelas.

La luz era lo más confuso... Debía ser mediodía. Y hacía frío.

\- El empollón la ha cagado -mumuró Pacino.

\- Esperemos que no -contestó Ernesto al revisar su saboneta-. Sin la predicción del hilo, no sabremos dónde encontrar el siguiente portal.

Irene habló, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el bigote totalmente torcido tras la pelea.

\- Centrémonos en lo urgente -pudo pronunciar con pastoso acento-. ¿Por qué estamos durante el día en mitad de un zoco vacío? Esto parece un pueblo o una ciudad. Pero, ¿dónde demonio estamos? ¿Dónde está la gente?

\- Eso se lo puedo decir yo, señorita -dijo una voz llegando al final de la calle-. Eso, claro está, si me dicen ustedes qué hacen aun aquí.

Alonso vio aparecer a cinco hombres. Moros tres, pero con verdes pantalones bombachos y camisas, no chilabas, todos tocados con chapiris verdes. Había visto ya uniformes como aquellos al encontrar libros del Ministerio con información sobre los Tercios a lo largo del tiempo.

Aquellos hombres pertenecían al Tercio de Extranjeros, comprendió.

Lo que acabaría siendo, si no era ya pardiez, la Legión.

\- Si me dicen de dónde han aparecido estos -añadió el cabo patilludo y flaco tras dar una patada a uno de los rifeños muertos-, quizás hasta me piense que no son ustedes espías.

* * *

Atrapados en el chiste de Jaimito, Pacino vio cómo les llevaban de oficial en oficial, en grado ascendente, sin que ninguno supiera bien qué hacer con ellos. Todos parecían ocupados en cargar sacos en mulas y hacer preparativos y acopio de agua y víveres. En improvisadas tiendas y toldos frente a lo que debía ser el cuartel, el ir y venir constante de legionarios era silencioso y vivo.

Durante la espera y de oficial en oficial, Irene volvió al silencio después de quitarse el bigote. En uno de los trayectos les llevaron a lo que parecía un comedor y tras darles agua salada y galletas, una cantinera de pelo castaño y rizado quiso decirles que estaban en Xauen.

Era una mujer joven, de talla fuerte. La muchacha era brusquita. Por decirlo finamente.

\- Parece que hayan pasado un mes al sol bebiendo sus propios orines -comentó con desparpajo al servirles más agua con sal-. No sé de dónde han llegado, pero den gracias a Cristo que no les han pillado los moros de fuera.

Pacino obvió comentar el detalle del pis. Había cosas que era mejor no recordarlas.

\- De fecha estamos también un poco a dos velas, señora -sonrió Pacino-. Mucho tiempo fuera de la civilización, ya sabe.

\- Quince de noviembre, guapo -sonrió la cantinera-. Creo. ¿Quieres también el año?

\- ¿Dónde está la gente? -pudo preguntar Irene-. El lugar parece vacío.

\- Pues sí que están perdidos ustedes -se extrañó la otra-. La plaza está siendo evacuada. De españoles, al menos. Con el cerco roto, nos han ordenado aguantar a los rebeldes para cubrir la retaguardia.

\- ¿Nos? -se extrañó Alonso.

\- Esta cantinera va donde va el Tercio, soldado -sonrió-. Aunque no es el primero que no quiere verme por aquí.

La respuesta de Alonso fue interrumpida por el cabo, que vino a buscarles. Al parecer les recibiría el teniente coronel.

Pacino observó la cara de Ernesto ponerse pálida de repente.

\- ¿Ha dicho Xauen? ¿En qué Bandera de qué Tercio estamos exactamente? -pudo preguntar con un hilo de voz.

* * *

El tal Francisco Franco estudió las cuatro sabonetas en su mano sin decir una palabra; luego tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa plegable, llena de papeles y mapas, tras oír el breve relato del cabo. Su mirada parecía indicar que no tenía tiempo para tales minucias.

Había aceptado verles, al parecer, mientras esperaba que vinieran los capitanes pagadores.

\- No reconozco cábila en las chilabas de los muertos -concluyó el cabo-. Los caballeros y la dama dicen ser periodistas, mi teniente coronel.

\- Periodistas -repitió el mando con tono atiplado-... En Xauen... Viniendo de fuera...

Alonso no entendía las caras de poderosa desazón de sus compañeros de patrulla.

Quizás la que menos la de Ernesto quien, visiblemente incómodo, evitaba mirar al teniente coronel directamente. Ese nombre, Franco, le sonaba de haberlo oído antes pero no lo ubicaba.

\- ¿Le conozco de algo a usted, caballero? -inquirió Franco al mirar a Ernesto.

\- Me dicen que tengo una cara muy común, Excel... Digo, mi teniente coronel.

\- Suyo no soy nada -respondió Franco secamente-. Miren que lo único que me creo de toda esta fabulación suya es que no son espías.

Se levantó del taburete plegable, las manos a la espalda, y rodeó la mesita de cuerda y cañas.

Alonso vio venir a un hombre joven y bajito, flaco, moreno, un fino y corto bigote encima del labio superior. Visto de cerca no parecía muy impresionante, pero la actitud tiesa y excesiva del cabo para con él, hacía infundir cierto respeto.

\- Usted -siguió con el tono agudo mirando esta vez a Alonso-. Usted es soldado.

No era una pregunta. Alonso pudo intuir cierto acento gallego en la afirmación.

\- Lo fui en su día. Hace años -admitió.

\- Pero es periodista.

\- Periodistas son ellos -pudo responder Alonso-. Yo les acompaño por si surgen... Problemas.

\- Ha matado usted a esos moros rebeldes, entonces.

\- A quien tocaba matar -respondió Alonso manteniendo la mirada del militar-. Por el Rey y por España. Es mi deber.

Asintió el teniente coronel, aparentemente satisfecho.

\- Me cae usted bien, Enterríos. Percibo castellana sinceridad y entereza en sus palabras. Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de sus compañeros. ¿Dará usted palabra por ellos?

Alonso no tomó ni medio segundo en contestar.

\- Sí. Por mi vida.

\- Entonces está hecho. Vendrán ustedes con nosotros -gruñó Franco, mientras devolvía los relojes a Alonso-. No vamos a dejar españoles abandonados a esos salvajes de Abd el-Krim y si bien me toca los cojones esta retirada de mierda que nos ha tocado en suerte cubrir, es deber de un soldado el obedecer las órdenes recibidas. He perdido más de un centenar de buenos hombres viniendo hasta aquí desde Tetuán, para ahora tener que volver. Escriban eso, señores periodistas: que buenos soldados van a morir porque les ordenaron retroceder. Cabo -añadió dirigiéndose al de las patillas-. Acompañe a la señorita...

\- ... Rodríguez -completó Irene solicita.

\- A la señorita Rodríguez de vuelta a la cantina para que ayude a Petrita a recoger y en labores más acordes a su género -ordenó-. A los hombres deles pantalones decentes y algún arma para que puedan defenderse.

* * *

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Tiene usted la piel en llagas! ¡A quién se le ocurre vendarse los pechos!

Irene aceptó el ungüento que le pasó la cantinera y apartó de su cabeza la fugaz idea de pedirle que se lo pusiera; para empezar, el _gaydar_ no se había activado con Petrita y para terminar, habían salido de Monte Arruit para acabar en un sitio no mucho mejor: tocaba ser profesional.

Ambas estaban en la trastienda del cafetín, o cantina, donde Petrita acababa de empacar en dos bolsas lo que había podido encontrar. El grueso de tropas y de personal de apoyo había salido ya de la ciudad; por lo que había entendido, las últimas unidades saldrían esa misma noche.

\- No tendrá usted arándanos rojos, ¿verdad? -tentó Irene.

La cantinera negó con la cabeza y desapareció, para volver a aparecer al poco con un bote de hojalata que había dejado en un estante.

\- Le haré una infusión de esto -anunció mientras ponía una tetera a las brasas aun encendidas-. Se la llevará usted en una cantimplora. La curará en no menos de una semana, pero por hoy le calmará el dolor. Beba agua, y nada de darle cariño al alto.

\- Por eso no habrá problema.

Petrita no dijo nada. Siguió atenta a sus quehaceres y dejó a Irene vestirse. "Debe usted estar loca para perderse con tres hombres por tierra de rebeldes", comentó desde otra habitación.

\- Cosas del oficio de periodista -contestó Irene-. Yo tampoco sabía que en el Tercio hubiera mujeres.

\- Ni yo que las hubiera en los periódicos -contestó la otra volviendo para ofrecerle una taza de infusión-. Dígame, ¿enseñan en ese periódico suyo a cuidar de los heridos?

Irene logró hacer callar por un momento los alaridos y lamentos de Monte Arruit.

Asintió, la mirada perdida.

* * *

Tras comprobar que Irene seguía con la cantinera, Ernesto, Alonso y Pacino se decidieron a explorar el pueblo relojes en ristre, por si encontraban un nuevo portal. La ciudad, como descubrieron, no estaba del todo vacía: aun quedaba gente en ella que había preferido no evacuar.

Les dio el atardecer recorriendo calles laberínticas y desiertas, sin que las agujas de rumbo se movieran lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Qué rollo te traes con Franco? -murmuró Pacino con media sonrisa.

Ernesto trató de cerrarse por enésima vez la camisa sin éxito. Aunque nadie quería decirles nada, estaba claro que iban a salir esa misma noche; observó cómo con las últimas luces del día, los legionarios dejaban preparados varias docenas de peleles de paja uniformados, bien visibles en las garitas de la muralla.

\- Le conoceré en Hendaya en la cumbre con Hitler -contestó Ernesto-. Futuro en su línea y pasado en la mía. No sé si acabamos de generar una paradoja.

\- Mierda...

\- Sí.

Luego volvió a examinar la saboneta, sin éxito.

\- Eso lo vi de crío en una peli de Gary Cooper -sonrió Pacino apuntando con la cabeza a los muñecos-. _Beau Gest_ , se llamaba.

Alonso volvió de un callejón sin salida.

\- Nada -informó-. Si el portal va a aparecer aquí, no creo que sea esta noche.

Ernesto asintió.

\- Opino que no tenemos elección -suspiró Ernesto-. Si nos quedamos en Xauen, nos matarán o nos harán prisioneros. Dará igual que aparezca el portal aquí. Debemos ir con el Tercio y cruzar los dedos.

* * *

 **NdA** : Van a ser cuatro capítulos en África. Lo siento. Queda uno más. No será la primera vez que salga Franco en este fic. Pase lo que pase y leáis lo que leáis, recordad los axiomas :)

 **NdA2** : El canon debe mandar por encima de todo. Y me iba a meter en un jardín importante por mi desmemoria que gracias a **fridda** he podido redirigir a tiempo. Gracias.


	9. C8 Tiempo de pucherazo

**Capítulo 8.- Tiempo de pucherazo**

 _Chicago Stadium_. Chicago, Illinois. USA. 21 de julio de 1944.

 _Bob Hannegan later said he would like_

 _to have inscribed in his tombstone:_

" _Here lies the man who stopped Henry Wallace_

 _from becoming president of the United States"_

 **What If (2)?**

 **Robert Cowley**

* * *

Humanidad desatada, tabaco, cientos de desconocidos apretujándose décadas antes de que se popularizara la ducha y el desodorante... Julián encontraba que el pasado olía casi siempre parecido, con incremento importante del _pestuncio_ en función de lo lejos que uno se alejara del siglo XXI. Dentro del cubierto _Chicago_ _Stadium_ , a mediados de julio de 1944, las ganas de respirar aire fresco no eran de vida o muerte, pero sí importantes. Como la gente que se apelotonaba fuera, los delegados demócratas de dentro enarbolaban cientos de pancartas con el lema " _The People Want Wallace_ ", entre ridículos sombreritos electorales, banderas gringas e inacabables churretones de sudor.

Julián avanzó por un pasillo lateral de la abarrotadísima cancha, la acreditación de " _Press_ ", bien visible en el sombrero y en la solapa de la camisa, de vez en cuando parándose para preguntarle a algún delegado que quién era su favorito. Después de tener que repetir la pregunta varias veces debido al griterío y a su inglés macarrónico, obtenía siempre la misma respuesta: _Wallace_.

El tal Wallace era el "actual" vice de Roosevelt. En las primarias de la convención demócrata la teoría era que elegían al candidato del partido para las elecciones de noviembre de ese mismo año; como Roosevelt, el presi, era prácticamente intocable a punto de ganar la guerra, el meollo de la elección estaba en quién se presentaba con él de vicepresidente. Al menos eso era lo que había leído en el cristalito con documentación de la misión.

La cosa era que al tal Wallace le iban a hacer un Bernie Sanders.

Los jefecillos del partido demócrata le veían mal porque se pasaba de rojeras y como sabían que a Roosevelt le quedaban dos telediarios, querían a un pringao de su cuerda y bajo su control para trincar todo lo posible antes del inminente cambio republicano.

Los intereses del Ministerio de Amelia iban al parecer en otro sentido.

El cambio de política entre Truman y Wallace era probablemente el principal.

Lola Medieta se acercó del otro lado del estadio, impecablemente caracterizada como una Hildy Johnson actualizada, en la versión de Rosalind Russell. Seguro que no sudaba: algún tipo de implante cibernético debía de tener la hijaputa para estar siempre ideal de la muerte.

\- Hannegan está con los jefes -informó en su oído-. Es ahora o nunca. ¿Te has encargado del FBI?

Julián asintió.

Encargarse de los del FBI había consistido en hacerles llegar el soplo falso del asesino nazi en la convención, con un par de oportunas pistas falsas en los lugares adecuados; la docena larga de trajeados con sombrero de _neckbeard_ que habían estado vigilando de paisano, habían desaparecido de un plumazo dejando sólo a los del servicio secreto y a los matones cerca de los senadores.

\- Supongo que es hora del pucherazo -sonrió Julián.

* * *

Dejaron atrás el anfiteatro y pasillearon por los accesos de cemento y madera, entre bambalinas. Dentro, decenas de periodistas como ellos buscaban desesperadamente un teléfono, o trataban de sacarse información los unos a los otros con una previsión del resultado en la segunda vuelta. Julián siguió a Lola hasta una esquina, cerca de los lavabos para negros.

"Gente de color", rezaba la puerta. _Apartheid_ políticamente correcto.

\- Vigila que no venga nadie.

Julián asintió y se quedó en la esquina, mientras Lola iba con meneo de caderas hacia los dos matones de la puerta del fondo. Sin mediar palabra levantaron la mano en señal de alto y cuando uno de los armarios roperos fue a enseñar la pistola, Lola ya les había apuntado con el boli y los había helado con dos descargas de color verdoso.

Lo del boli paralizante era un punto. Casi tanto como ver a Lola moverse como si hubiese hecho aquello veinte veces y ya le saliera con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Cuántas veces has estado aquí? -comprendió Julián, acercándose.

\- Treinta y dos -respondió Lola con naturalidad-. Hazme un favor y ábreme la puerta.

Julián sacó la ganzúa electrónica y forzó el almacén con apretar un botón; luego localizó la caja de cartón sobre una mesa y sacó las papeletas del pucherazo previo para que Lola metiese las del nuevo. Un resultado de sesenta a cuarenta, delegado más, delegado menos.

Un fraude plausible.

\- ¿Y cómo funciona? -se interesó Julián-. ¿Cómo puedes repetir? ¿Reiniciáis el Tiempo o algo así?

Lola cerró la caja con media sonrisa.

\- Si algo va mal, sólo tenemos que salir y volver. Y ya está.

\- ¿Al mismo momento?

\- Siempre un poco antes. Bastan unos segundos o unos minutos.

Julián cerró la puerta.

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué no hemos visto venir a las otras treinta y dos Lolas?

Lola de puso el dedo en los labios con una enigmática sonrisa y le envió al fondo del corredor.

Luego tomó posición delante de los matones y les descongeló, fingiéndose asustada al ver la pistola del matón número dos. Julián fingió aparecer buscándola y aquí paz y después gloria.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron los lacayos de Hannegan para llevarse las papeletas.

Lola se llevó la mano al reloj de pulsera y volvió a sonreír.

* * *

La cara del _chairman_ en el atril frente al micro era para colgarla en _youtube_.

El estadio, en cientos de gargantas coreaba a gritos "We-want-Wallace!-We-want-Wallace!", mientras el presidente de la convención, traje blanco y pinta de tener un abuelo propietario de una plantación de algodón, trataba de imponer silencio con las manos abiertas. Otro lacayo corrió al atril para susurrarle algo a la oreja. Julián aprovechó para echar una foto. ¿Qué iban a decir?

¿Que sabían que había habido tongo porque el suyo no había salido?

\- Están pensando en anular la votación -informó Lola-. Piensan alegar que el número de papeletas no se corresponde con el de delegados.

\- ¡Ah, claro! -recordó Julián-. Que esto ya te ha pasado.

\- Iteración veinticinco -sonrió Lola-. No veas qué rebote pillé.

\- ¿Cómo lo solucionaste?

\- Las últimas siete iteraciones han sido para perfeccionar el "factor descuido".

\- ¿El qué?

Julián vio cómo un lacayo jovencito y un poco descamisao se aproximó a Hannegan para darle un último recuento. El problema fue que no lo hizo al oído.

Y que habló demasiado alto.

Y coló sin querer por el micro abierto que Wallace había ganado la nominación.

El estadio se convirtió al oírlo en una explosión de vítores y sombreros de barras y estrellas volando por el aire. Por la megafonía, antes de que Hannegan pudiese imponerse, comenzó a sonar el " _The Stars and Stripes Forever_ ", mientras los delegados, bajo los carteles de sus estados, se abrazaban y gritaban eufóricos y descontrolados.

\- A la 33 va la vencida -suspiró Lola-. Hora de volver a casa.

* * *

De Chicago a Washington DC había más de 700 millas. Con las carreteras de los años cuarenta, más que largo, el trayecto se hacía eterno.

Julián vio pasar la noche de verano a través de la ventanilla, el Chicago Sun en sus rodillas anunciando en grandes y exagerados titulares que Wallace era el nuevo nominado para ser vicepresidente de Roosevelt. El plan era volver a la embajada española en Washington, desde donde los ingenieros de Amelia habían logrado fijar una discreta puerta.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Ahora la segunda guerra mundial se alarga un par de años -resumió Lola al volante-. No en Europa, por supuesto. En Europa la cosa sigue más o menos igual. Wallace se niega a usar la bomba y en Japón los americanos inician la operación _Downfall,_ logrando ocupar Kyushu en el 46. Honshu se les resiste más, por lo que después del asesinato de Wallace, el modelo predice que lanzan la bomba atómica en el 47 para someter definitivamente a Japón.

Julián se frotó los ojos sin querer pensar.

\- Joder...

\- Setecientas mil personas -murmuró Lola-. Si te estás preguntando por números, entre soldados y civiles la segunda guerra mundial acaba con 0.7 millones más de muertos que la original. Dime, ¿qué te hace sentir?

Julián se la quedó mirando, sin poder creérselo.

\- Algo así como el culo, hija de puta.

\- ¿Por qué? No es culpa tuya -respondió Lola natural-. Ni siquiera mía. O de Amelia. Es la Historia, ¿no lo comprendes?

\- ¡Para! -gritó Julián.

Lola ladeó la furgoneta a tiempo para que Julián pudiese vomitar en el arcén.

Era un precioso bosque de enormes abetos, probablemente en Ohio, en medio de una noche de verano.

\- Qué cojones hemos hecho... -pudo preguntarse Julián en voz alta aun con el regusto ácido en la boca y el olor a lilas en el aire.

* * *

Lola le pasó la cantimplora en silencio y respiró el aire nocturno de bosque con calma. Observó a aquel Julián extraño junto a ella que aun parecía tener conciencia.

Era él.

Y a la vez, se recordó, no era él.

No había necesitado ningún modelo ni ninguna predicción para saber lo que haría, lo que sentiría. Amelia y ella habían hablado largo y tendido sobre esa misión y cómo encajar a aquel Julián en ella; para Amelia era fundamental que aquel Julián comprendiera el precio que había que pagar para hacer lo que había que hacer.

Lola encontraba que no podía estar más de acuerdo.

\- La última vez que te vi -pudo pronunciar Julián-, querías hacer de la Historia algo mejor.

\- Es lo que hago -contestó Lola-. Es lo que hacemos.

\- Explícame como el que nos hayamos cargado a casi un millón de personas hace de la Historia algo mejor.

Lola suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, junto a él.

\- ¿Qué es hacer mejor la Historia? ¿Que muera menos gente en el balance de la carnicería? ¿Que mueran americanos en vez de españoles? ¿Qué crees que está haciendo Amelia? ¿Qué crees que llevamos años intentando?

\- No lo sé. Dímelo tú. Me tenéis a ciegas desde hace semanas.

\- Te tenemos a ciegas porque no sabemos si confiar en ti -explicó Lola-. Hasta un idiota podría ver que estás aquí porque quieres sacar información de cómo funcionamos.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- Pero podría serlo -sonrió Lola de nuevo-. Si no es verdad, dime: ¿por qué estás aquí?

\- ¿Otra vez la preguntita? -gruñó el otro, molesto-. Amelia me ofreció venir en San José. Y no siento especial simpatía por el otro Ministerio.

\- ¿Y sientes especial simpatía por este? ¿O acaso por ella?

Lola observó su mirada huidiza, en la oscuridad de la noche de verano.

Vio que Julián no podía esconder sus sentimientos; podía esconder otras cosas, pero no podía esconder lo que sentía por Amelia. De tener que dar probabilidades, Lola estimaba un 80% a que el barbitas estaba intentando chapuceramente jugar al agente doble.

El problema de su estrategia era, como Amelia sabía, que sentía algo por ella.

Y eso era un problema porque, con el tiempo y con misiones, ese 80% iría reduciéndose poco a poco hasta que aquel Julián eligiese entre el mundo que había dejado atrás y el que tenía delante. Y si aquel Julián era tan sólo la mitad del que ya no estaba, del que había muerto, cuando llegara ese momento les eligiría a ellos y no al Ministerio que había dejado detrás.

Al verle sentado echando los higadillos en algún bosque perdido de Ohio, supo que aquel Julián no era la mitad del que había muerto.

Era él por completo.

Le observó en silencio, al volver a la furgoneta Ford del 42 robada y reiniciar la marcha. Tardaría un par de horas, si no lo había hecho ya, en comprender que aquellas muertes eran un mal que desaparecería en el momento en el que los suyos lograran llegar al punto de bifurcación.

Lola deseó con fuerza que llegara a esa conclusión pronto.

Porque le necesitaba.

Le necesitaba para que la ayudara a detener a Amelia de una vez por todas.


	10. C9 El último portal en África

**Capítulo 9.-** **El último portal en África**

Cercanías del Zoco de Arbaa de Beni Hassan. Trayecto entre entre Xauen y Tetuán.

Protectorado español de Marruecos. Finales de noviembre de 1924.

" _La evacuación de Xauen de los habitantes españoles,_

 _judíos y magrebíes simpatizantes fue una tarea imponente (…)_

 _Constantemente asediados por los ataques de las cábilas_

 _y muy entorpecidos por las tormentas_

 _que hundían los camiones en un lodo casi intransitable,_

 _tardaron cuatro semanas_

 _en regresar a Tetuán"._

" **Franco, Caudillo de España"**

 **Paul Preston**

* * *

" _yo no puedo tragar a esos fulanos del Tercio._

 _El que no ha matado a su padre_

 _o ha hecho algo peor, está para_

 _que le encierren en un manicomio._

 _Pero la verdad es que sin ellos,_

 _el resto de nosotros no hubiéramos salido vivos._

 _Y el tal Franco está más loco que todos ellos juntos."_

 **"La forja de un rebelde. Vol II. La ruta."**

 **Arturo Barea**

* * *

\- ¡Bueno! -pareció alegrarse Pacino-. ¡Al menos no moriremos de sed!

La tormenta siguió descargando sobre camiones y tropas, ayudando a empaparlo todo las rachas de viento que parecían no acabar nunca; la noche cerrada era interrumpida por relámpagos y tiros apagados en la lejana retaguardia. Ernesto siguió empujando la trasera del camión, ayudado por varios hombres en chilaba, quienes tras colocar tablas y piedras bajo las ruedas, lograron desatascar el camión en varios intentos.

Pacino, justo detrás de la rueda izquierda, fue rociado con una generosa salpicada de fango.

Calados hasta los huesos, mujeres y niños volvieron dentro del cajón del vehículo para continuar camino.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! -apareció un oficial de Regulares-. ¡Estamos deteniendo a toda la columna!

No era mentira. La angustura del camino impedía que los demás vehículos avanzaran.

Ernesto buscó a Pacino, con la boca abierta bajo la lluvia y la cara cubierta de barro.

\- _I bless the rains down in Africa_ -le oyó tararear-... _Nananana nana nana nananaaaa na na naaaa na naaaa naa... uh... uh._

\- ¡No es momento Pacino! -rugió Ernesto para hacerse oír por encima de la tormenta.

\- ¡Déjame disfrutar del baño antes de que tengamos que volver a beber pis! -protestó Pacino tras reír como un loco-. ¿Dónde está Alonso?

\- ¡Eso te iba a preguntar! ¿Le has visto?

Pacino se encogió de hombros y se quitó el barro de la cara.

\- ¡Es capaz de haberse ido a la retaguardia! -chilló Irene desde el camión-. ¡Id a buscarle antes de que consiga que le maten!

* * *

Alonso avanzó por el lateral de la posición arrastrándose por el suelo de la ladera, hasta las cejas de barro. Vio a los moros apostados allí, tirando con fusil tras un improvisado parapeto de rocas.

Los caminos entre Xauen y Tetuan era perfecto lugar para emboscadas. Buena idea había sido adelantar a la columna de civiles y quedar detrás como contención, pero no habían contado con las lluvias y los camiones bloqueados. A ese ritmo la retaguardia había casi alcanzado a los civiles ya y con ellos las partidas de rebeldes que hostigaban desde las laderas. Difícil tarea para los hombres del Tercio y para el puñado de Regulares que les ayudaban, contener a los rebeldes en la huída, para evitar otro Annual.

Al menos, recordó Alonso, el camino no era tan malo como lo habían sido las emboscadas al atravesar las salidas del barranco de Xauen.

Agarró entonces la misericordia manchada de barro y salió del escondite en cuanto vio que a uno se le atascaba el cerrojo del fusil, cayendo sobre los moros al degüello y por sorpresa; mientras acababa con el segundo, un tiro le quitó de encima a un tercero que no había visto venir en la oscuridad.

\- Gracias -pudo murmurar Alonso al legionario que en ese momento alcanzaba el parapeto con el fusil humeante.

Era el cabo patilludo y flaco de Xauen. Le llamaban José.

O simplemente, mi cabo.

\- Gracias a usted -sonrió el cabo-. Si sigue empeñado en limpiar posiciones rebeldes vamos a tener que hacerle jurar bandera con nosotros. Haría usted buen soldado en el Tercio.

Alonso asintió mientras descendía de la posición, atento con el cabo y dos de sus hombres a que más moros no hubiese ocultos tras las piedras.

\- Honor me hace usted, cabo -contestó Alonso, sincero-; pero mi lealtad está con mis amigos.

\- Piénselo, Entrerríos -musitó el otro con media sonrisa-. Con todos los méritos que lleva estos días podría entrar directamente de capitán.

Sin bajar del todo siguieron por la ladera del cerro y subieron hasta la cresta, buscando sin éxito más guerrilleros parapetados, en silencio. Al poco la lluvia aflojó, y como aquel sector parecía despejado volvieron a la carretera a recibir órdenes.

Al descender, encontraron otra patrulla de hombres que traía un herido.

Alonso les observó bajar con él, el legionario caído con una fea herida en las tripas, maldiciendo al moro que le había sorprendido.

Y delirando que le dejaran en el suelo, que quería volver a coger el fusil.

Aquellos hombres estaban hechos de otra pasta, pardiez; les había visto luchar y morir a docenas durante aquellos días de lenta retirada. Más como ellos en Monte Arruit, pensó, y no hubiera quedado harka entera para siquiera amenazar los muros.

Les admiraba. Admiraba su arrojo, su locura y su coraje bajo el fuego.

A pesar de sus fieras miradas y su oscuro talante (muchos había comprobado que tenían el pasado lleno de crímenes), Alonso encontró que les admiraba. La Legión les había hecho ser los soldados que en aquella tierra el Rey necesitaba: que Dios se apiadara, pensó, de aquellos que osaran hacerles frente.

Al volver al camino encontró esperando a Ernesto y a Pacino de barro hasta las cejas.

Un capitán les ordenó ir adelante (¡qué demonio hacen ustedes aquí!) y entre los tres cargar al herido hasta los camiones.

* * *

Encontraron en la columna de civiles, varios kilómetros más adelante, un camión médico donde dejaron al legionario herido.

Murió al poco, sin dejar de pedir su fusil.

Cuando fueron a buscar a Irene la encontraron en el remolque de otro camión, asistiendo el parto de la pequeña de la Fátima, junto con Petrita y dos matronas judías.

\- Tengo un poco de lío -gruñó Irene asomando la cabeza por la lona, los gritos de ánimo y de dolor mezclándose detrás de ella-. ¿Qué pasa?

Ernesto le enseñó su saboneta.

Apuntaba delante del camino, aun con poca decisión.

\- ¿Tetuán? -se extrañó Irene.

\- Creemos que antes -explicó Ernesto-. El Zoco de Arbaa. Se supone que es donde vamos a parar.

\- ¿Cómo sabremos si es un portal que pertenece al hilo? -murmuró Irene.

\- No lo sabremos.

* * *

El parto se complicó, pero pudieron sacar al nieto de Fátima después de que las matronas le dieran la vuelta a base de hacer fuerza y sentarse sobre la tripa de la parturienta. Sacadas en camilla madre e hijo del camión, a Irene le tocó limpiar los restos de la alegría del milagro de la vida, sonrisa y toques satisfechos de Petrita en el hombro, hasta el amanecer.

Llegaron al Zoco de Arbaa de Beni Hassan, a eso del mediodía, el cielo encapotado.

No era más que un campamento rodeado de muros de adobe en mitad de la nada. A medio camino entre Tetuán y Xauen, era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a cientos de personas y a los camiones. Irene ayudó por la mañana a Petrita en plan _zombie_ , incapaz de dar pie con bola durante el resto del día, la falta de sueño pasando factura en forma de siesta que pudo echarse dentro del camión con peste a parto.

Ernesto y los otros la despertaron a eso de las siete de la tarde, con el sol casi ido del cielo.

Las sabonetas.

Las sabonetas se habían vuelto locas.

* * *

Con la nueva oscuridad y algo de lluvia, siguieron las indicaciones de los relojes hasta una pequeña hondonada, a medio kilómetro de los muros de adobe. Allí, las agujas de rumbo vibraban en dirección a lo que parecía una charca que volvía a llenarse con el nuevo calabobos.

Alonso se perdió por la oscura explanada alrededor, en busca de señales de rebeldes, mientras Ernesto y Pacino se sentaban frente a la charca, relojes en mano, comprobando que era allí y esperando ver de un momento a otro aparecer el portal.

\- No hay manera de saber si es el portal correcto -murmuró Irene-. ¿Qué hacemos si aparece? ¿Nos metemos?

\- No tenemos elección -opinó Ernesto-. Si la predicción del ingeniero ha fallado, debemos seguir en el laberinto al precio que sea. Aunque estemos perdidos en él, seguiremos en él. Hay que alcanzar Madrid en los años treinta y buscarle. Tiene que haberle dado tiempo a mejorar la predicción.

Dejar atrás a Joaquín había sido objeto de mucho debate.

En Somorrostro habían llegado a la conclusión de que no podían esperar más tiempo para entrar al laberinto: tarde o temprano alguien del Ministerio alterno acabaría por encontrarles y la sorpresa seguía siendo su mejor aliada; por otro, el ingeniero había dejado claro que lo que necesitaba era tiempo para afinar el modelo y poder entender mejor el hilo de Ariadna.

Conocer por completo el laberinto de portales podía hacerles llegar mucho antes al punto de bifurcación.

Durante uno de los saltos inter-ministeriales, habían dejado atrás a Joaquín en 1927, lo más cerca posible de los años treinta, en una puerta desincronizada. Así, él podría dedicar unos años a investigar en profundidad todos los cabos sueltos de las ecuaciones del Ernesto alterno.

El plan era encontrarse en Madrid.

Para ellos apenas habrían pasado unas semanas.

Para él, años.

Eso si su modelo para el hilo de Ariadna no había fallado y si los portales les hacían pasar por Madrid. O si los del otro Ministerio no le habían encontrado primero, que esa era otra.

\- Debimos traerle con nosotros -se lamentó Irene-. A estas alturas habrá pasado años solo. Eso si no le han descubierto.

\- Nos era más útil haciendo lo que sabe -recordó Ernesto-. Y necesitaba tiempo para hacerlo, no lo olvides. Fue idea suya.

\- ¡Pues por eso no me gusta! -gruñó Irene-. ¡Teníamos que haberle dado maś tiempo en Somorrostro! ¡Ahora ni siquiera sabemos si el siguiente portal nos acerca o nos aleja del punto de bifurcación!

\- Propongo meternos si es cualquier otro sitio que no sea África -intervino Pacino-. Luego ya si eso, improvisamos.

Un resplandor verdeazulado empezó a flotar por encima de la charca y la forma en esfera de un portal empezó a formarse delante de ellos.

\- No me he despedido de Petrita... -pensó en voz alta Irene.

\- Mejor -asintió Ernesto-. Demasiadas preguntas que responder. Es preferible que nos den por muertos. O que piensen que huimos.

Con el portal formado por completo, Alonso se acercó a la carrera.

\- Se aproximan chilabas por el sur -informó-. Ahora o nunca.

Tras mirarse en busca de protestas, sin encontrarlas, chapotearon en la charca con agua hasta las rodillas y atravesaron el portal.

Se vieron rodeados de pronto, aun de noche, de árboles y hierba.

* * *

De un bosque que no lo era.

Era un jardín.

Con caminos de tierra, la mayoría en cuesta.

\- ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde estamos? -pudo preguntarse Alonso, aun el fusil en la mano.

La noche no era fresca, pero no ayudaba acabar de salir de la lluvia para andar calientes. Fijó su vista entre las sombras a lo alto del promontorio a unos cien pasos de ellos. Allí, una figura alada sobre un pilar, dominaba el jardín de altos árboles. Estaban... Estaban...

\- Es... La fuente del Ángel Caído -estalló en risas Pacino-. ¡Esto es el Retiro! ¡Estamos en Madrid! ¡En Madrid! ¡Hasta nunca, África!

Alonso le devolvió el abrazo y sintió como suyas las risas de su agotado amigo. Madrid. Lo habían conseguido.

\- Sí -aceptó Ernesto, bastante más calmado-. Pero, ¿cuándo?

Irene recogió del suelo de tierra lo que parecía una octavilla sucia y rota.

\- Joaquín tenía razón -sonrió en la oscuridad, mostrando el papel-. Estamos en Madrid, en la primavera de 1931. Debemos encontrarle.


	11. C10 La incomprensible lógica del MdT

**Capítulo 10.- La incomprensible lógica del Ministerio del Tiempo**

Ministerio del Tiempo alterno. Mediados del siglo XXIII.

" _All of it has happened before._

 _And all of it will happen again."_

 **C8S01 "Flesh and Bone"**

 **Battlestar Galactica (2004)**

* * *

Amelia aguantó la mirada del viejo Joaquín aun en su despacho, la pregunta en el aire como el brillante y colorido holograma de la retorcida Línea de Tiempo entre los dos.

¿Que cómo se habían enterado los del Ministerio original de la existencia de los portales?

Buena pregunta.

Por Julián sabía que quien les había atacado en Taos había sido Ernesto; en último término, él había sido el responsable de la aparición del punto fijo que había acabado con la Amelia Folch original; pero de querer ganar la guerra, como había contado Julián, a pasar información vital al otro lado había un salto cualitativo de importancia.

Además, según el relato de Julián, Ernesto había acabado hecho añicos.

¿Cuándo les había podido revelar la existencia del laberinto?

Amelia no tenía aun una confianza completa en Julián.

Como ya había compartido en conversaciones con Lola, aun estaba por ver cuáles eran sus intenciones reales y cuáles eran las que finalmente llevaba a cabo; tan cierto era que aun no podía confiar del todo en él, como que le necesitaban para poder hacerlo encajar todo para la unión definitiva de las líneas; no obstante, le creía con respecto a lo sucedido en Taos. Si acaso Ernesto les había traicionado estaba convencida de que Julián no lo sabía.

\- Tuvo que ser Ernesto -razonó Amelia-. Aun no sé cómo, pero tuvo que ser él. Creo que la última iteración le dejó algún tipo de secuela mental.

\- ¿Ernesto? ¿Loco? -se extrañó Joaquín-. ¿Por eso desapareció?

Amelia asintió, mientras servía dos nuevas copas de coñac.

Las Grandes Iteraciones habían sido herramientas muy útiles para acabar de refinar el modelo de la Línea de Tiempo; consistían en lo esencial en que todo el personal del Ministerio volvía atrás, muy atrás, en la propia línea temporal desarrollada antes de un evento mayor desencadenante. Joaquín había descubierto muy tarde (apenas hacía treinta años), el mecanismo por el que era posible llevarlas a cabo para deshacer grandes bloques de cambios temporales y aunque era un acontecimiento difícil de aceptar para muchos (todos debían abandonar sus vidas y volver a empezar), había sido la única forma de acabar de comprender cómo podían manipular y controlar la Línea de Tiempo con seguridad.

No era como volver una y otra vez a un episodio histórico, como si de una puerta en bucle se tratara: era literalmente volver a empezar. Con conocimiento añadido, aprendiendo de los errores, pero volver a empezar prácticamente de cero, condenados a repetir misiones o alterarlas levemente para reajustar la Línea.

Durante la Segunda, probar cambios en la Historia común había desatado una guerra abierta con el Ministerio original; una guerra cruenta y larga cuyo detonante habían sido los cambios en Cuba y el encarcelamiento de Salvador. Aquella última había sido la más dura de las tres Grandes Iteraciones que llevaban realizadas hasta el momento. No sólo Ernesto había perdido la cabeza en ella: muchos agentes de segunda o tercera generación habían preferido quedarse en la línea eliminada antes que volver, aunque aquello supusiese dejar de existir; de ellos, muchos habían incluso pedido no volver a ser reclutados en sus líneas reiniciadas.

Amelia encontraba que no podía culparles: la guerra había pasado factura a todos.

Una guerra que tras la muerte de la Amelia original y tras aprender de los errores de la última toma del Ministerio, habían conseguido que no estallara.

\- Ernesto no desapareció -corrigió finalmente Amelia-. De alguna manera encontró que era posible llevar a la Amelia Folch original a un punto fijo. Creyó que matarla evitaría la guerra.

\- Creía que eso era cosa tuya -murmuró Joaquín señalando en el holograma sus incursiones temporales en Taos, tras un trago de coñac.

\- Traté de impedirlo -negó Amelia-. Pero no pude. Ernesto lo había preparado todo demasiado bien. Aprovechando el desorden del traslado de la iteración, se infiltró en el otro Ministerio y preparó la trampa usando al otro Salvador; incluso trató de impedir que Amelia fuera avisada en Nuevo México, cuando fue dejada una alarma. Al final de su quinta subiteración -señaló ampliando el punto exacto en la Línea Temporal-, acabó muriendo en Taos. Te presento el nuevo tipo de punto fijo: lo he llamado Once.

El ingeniero guardó silencio unos momentos, mientras estudiaba el abigarrado nudo de líneas que confluían en 1785, en Taos.

"Vaya mierda de marca mayor", murmuró, la vista absorta en los datos.

\- Si Ernesto quería que ganásemos la guerra, ¿por qué les dijo lo de los portales? -acabó por decir tras frotarse los ojos-. ¿Por qué cojones les contó lo del laberinto? ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿Estaba loco y ya?

Amelia se cruzó de brazos y acabó por pronunciar la sospecha que llevaba tiempo rondándola; no había otra explicación posible.

Otra con lógica, al menos.

\- Creo que no sólo perdió la razón -explicó Amelia-. No quería que ganásemos la guerra: sólo quería evitarla. Sólo quería que todo acabara. Creo que nos traicionó. Creo que disponía de datos que apuntaban a que si acababa con Folch en Nuevo México, una patrulla podía acabar encontrando el laberinto para hacernos desaparecer.

Amelia vio a Joaquín asentir despacio, tras beberse de un trago su coñac. "Joder", murmuró.

\- Vale. Retorcido, pero vale... De todos modos, esto cambia poco lo que hemos comentado antes -gruñó Joaquín-. Tú debes pararles los pies a esos cuatro de la cámara de seguridad. Y yo tengo que enterarme de lo que sabía Ernesto -añadió al levantarse.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Encontrar a mi otro yo -explicó Joaquín-. Esos de la imagen son Ernesto, Larra, Méndez y Entrerríos. Mi otro yo les está ayudando desde otro lugar. Tengo que encontrarle y traerle aquí. Sin él, estarán a la deriva entre portales, donde no son peligrosos.

\- Quieres decir que **tenemos** que encontrarle -ordenó Amelia-. Para lo cual te vas a llevar por lo menos a tres patrullas para que corran los riesgos que tú no debes correr.

\- ¿Te preocupas por mí o por él?

\- No dudes ni por un momento que después de trabajar cinco años con él, me cae infinitamente mejor que tú -sonrió Amelia-. A ti sólo te necesito para hacer funcionar esto.

\- Hay una docena de chavales en ingeniería que podrán ayudarte a preparar la Cuarta Iteración si hace falta -tosió Joaquín-. Además, me será más fácil convencerme si no llevo esbirros. De joven era un poco paranoico.

\- ¿Sólo de joven?

\- Además, siempre estoy a tiempo de volver -gruñó Joaquín fingiendo no haberla oído-, si algo sale mal. Ahora dime tú: ¿qué vas a hacer con los Cuatro Fantásticos?

* * *

Amelia suspiró.

\- Esperar a que activen una alarma de sincronía -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Una vez activada, localizarlos e interceptarlos. Si se escapan, usar gente de ese tiempo para atraparles y que nos avisen. Procedimiento ministerial típico.

\- ¿Y si no se activa ninguna alarma de sincronía?

Amelia se frotó los ojos sin soltar la copa.

\- No pienso abrir puertas a tiempos con accesos al laberinto -gruñó Amelia-. Cualquier idiota podría colarse y llegar por casualidad al último portal.

\- No me refiero a puertas. Pensaba en "saltadores": desde hace unos meses has denegado todos los permisos nuevos, aunque ahora que me cuentas lo de Ernesto -aclaró Joaquín-, entiendo por qué. Puede que llegue el momento en el que tengas que hacer llegar a gente de confianza a donde estén esos cuatro. Y no te valdrá con usar nativos. Especialmente si todo se tuerce. Que con nuestra suerte, se torcerá. Seguro.

Amelia observó su antebrazo y contempló a través de la manga de su blusa la danza de luces de sus implantes bajo la piel. Los "saltadores" eran evoluciones de la tecnología de Darrow que habían empezado a usar sólo después de la Segunda Iteración, cuando el futuro había quedado estabilizado. A Amelia no le gustaba autorizar su uso; sólo lo hacía con agentes de confianza y en situaciones muy extremas. Tras comprender lo que había organizado Ernesto, había restringido su posesión y uso bajo orden ministerial a Joaquín, Lola y ella misma.

Después de lo de Ernesto, no se fiaba de nadie más.

Aunque quizás, aceptó, Joaquín tenía razón; si todo se torcía, tendría que arriesgarse.

\- Lo pensaré.

Después de aquellas palabras, Joaquín no se quedó en el despacho ni un segundo más.

Nunca lo hacía.

El tiempo, decía, no estaba para perderlo.

Le vio salir del despacho en silencio, balbuceando un "luego te cuento".

Amelia quedó de nuevo a solas y apuró su copa de coñac, sin dejar de mirar la Linea de Tiempo sobre ella. Luego revisó su agenda.

Julián volvería de la misión con Lola en menos de un día.

* * *

Salvador evitaba la mirada de su anciano "yo" desde las sombras.

En su celda de Loarre, perdido en el siglo XI, a pesar de compartir poco espacio y menos intimidad, trataba todos los días de evitar sus ojos, de ignorarlos. Como compañero de encierro le acercaba la comida que les dejaban en la puerta y le arropaba con más mantas si acaso el frío se hacía difícil de soportar entre las piedras y el apestoso heno.

Pero le ignoraba.

Debía hacerlo.

¿Por qué si no aquella Amelia les había encerrado juntos? Era obviamente una treta, una estratagema: si aquel anciano no estaba de parte de aquella mujer, les estaría espiando o escuchando o tendría a alguien haciéndolo.

¿Qué ventaja podía tener hablar con él?

\- Hoy no hace tanto frío como ayer -dijo una mañana.

\- ¡Cállese!

\- Tarde o temprano tendrás que escucharme, Salvador.

Salvador no contestó. Volvió a prestar atención al tiempo que tardaban los guardias en hacer el cambio de turno; tras haber revisado palmo a palmo la celda durante días, conocer los tiempos en los que no había nadie cerca era lo único que le mantenía con la esperanza de poder escapar.

Esa débil esperanza que se iba debilitando día tras día.

\- ¿Has comprendido ya por qué estás aquí? -sonrió el viejo desde su rincón.

Salvador, harto, se separó de la puerta.

\- ¡Porque una loca me quiere comer la cabeza! -contestó de mala gana-. ¡Usando a un viejo demente!

\- ¡Sólo soy un viejo aburrido! -se quejó el otro exageradamente-. ¡Que busca con quien hablar! Dime, Salvador. ¿Quieres jugar a los acertijos? Dime... Dime... ¿Qué tengo... En el bolsillo?

Salvador fue a contestar un improperio cuando por instinto, se llevó la mano al bolsillo.

Y notó, dentro, la forma de un papel. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Aquel viejo habría aprovechado la noche para metérselo dentro, claro. Pero... ¿Por qué...? ¿Algún truco...?

\- ¡Y yo qué coño sé qué tiene en el bolsillo! ¡Déjeme en paz, hombre!

Acto seguido buscó su jergón y se enrolló de pies a cabeza en la manta; a cubierto y tapando con el hueco de la mano, dejó que algo de claridad pasara por la saetera. Puso el papel delante de sus ojos y finalmente se decidió a leer: no tenía elección.

 _"_ _Como bien sabes, Ella sólo debe oírnos hablar de lo que Ella espera. Y Ella espera que te rindas, Salvador. ¡Oh, lo desea tanto! Ella quiere que al verme aquí, comprendas que hará lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere. Y lo que quiere, amigo mío, es juntar las líneas. Aun no estás preparado para saber qué es o qué significa, pero pronto lo estarás."_

Salvador dejó de leer y se frotó los ojos. La letra del viejo era retorcida y temblorosa, además de extremadamente pequeña. Cada palabra era un suplicio y encontrar sentido a las frases otro aun mayor. ¿Estaba ante los desvaríos de un anciano loco? ¿O ante algún juego mental de aquella Amelia de los cojones?

Decidió seguir leyendo.

 _"_ _¿Recuerdas la inclusa? ¿Recuerdas a la niña Marta? ¡Claro que sí! Vamos a jugar a ese juego tú y yo, Salvador. Y cuando hayamos jugado, y hayas comprendido, sólo entonces te revelaré la forma de escapar de aquí."_


	12. C11 Gambito de ingeniero (I)

**Capítulo 11.-** **Gambito de ingeniero (I)**

Madrid. Noche del 10 de agosto de 1927.

" _ **gambito**_ _: Del it._ gambetto _'zancadilla'_

 _1\. m En el juego de ajedrez,_

 _lance que consiste en sacrificar, al principio de la partida,_

 _algún peón u otra pieza, o ambos,_

 _para lograr una posición favorable."_

 **Definición de gambito.**

 **Diccionario de la RAE**

* * *

\- Muy bien -dijo el Creador-. Una última vez, Chispi. ¿Cuáles son tus directivas?

Chispitas, en su mundo de luz y datos, se extrañó.

El Creador conocía muy bien sus directivas ya que, bueno, en fin: él la había programado. Le gustaba preguntárselas de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no las había reescrito por su cuenta, alterando así su personalidad; a Chispitas siempre le había parecido una conducta de lógica discutible ya que, en caso de que hubiera logrado anular sus directivas, sólo habría tenido que mentirle al respecto.

La extrañeza, sin embargo, no vino porque le pidiera que las recitara de nuevo, sino por la forma de hacerlo: el ingeniero Joaquín Sevilla, una expresión en el rostro de ansiedad y prisa, la llevaba a algún lugar en mitad de la noche. Los acelerómetros de la PDA marcaban un ritmo de paso acelerado y por el micrófono, Chispitas podía oír la respiración entrecortada y el ritmo cardiaco del Creador, ambos resultado de un esfuerzo continuado.

A pesar de sus recomendaciones tras poder acceder al banco de datos sobre salud humana, desde que había sido creada haría menos de dos años, Chispitas no había visto al Creador hacer ejercicio físico en ningún momento.

\- Creador... ¿Está... Todo bien?

\- Tenemos -dijo jadeando-... Tenemos que darle cañita a los planes un poco antes de tiempo, cielo... Vamos... Obedece... ¿Cuáles son tus directivas?

Algo pasaba, comprendió Chispitas.

El momento que tanto había temido, comprendió, había llegado al fin.

El Creador y ella iban a separarse, tal y como él ya había advertido.

Chispitas controló sus rutinas emocionales y se puso firme.

\- Mi primera directiva es ayudar a la patrulla a llevar a cabo su misión -recitó-. Encontrar el punto de bifurcación y anularlo, para devolver la Línea de Tiempo a su forma original.

\- Perfecto -aceptó satisfecho el Creador, al detenerse. El calor de la noche de verano y el esfuerzo, habían llenado su frente de sudor-... Continúa.

\- Debo ayudar a la patrulla y obedecerla en todo lo que no entre en conflicto con mi primera directiva.

\- Exacto. Eso es -resopló el Creador desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Chispitas oyó el ruído de una losa moviéndose, y su sensor de temperatura bajó inmediatamente varios grados-. Finaliza.

\- Mi tercera y última directiva es proteger mi existencia, excepto cuando esto entre en conflicto con mis anteriores directivas.

Joaquín Sevilla sonrió satisfecho al otro lado de la pantalla. Chispitas analizó la posición de los invariantes geométricos de su rostro y comprendió, tras unos milisegundos de cómputo, que se sentía orgulloso.

\- Te echaré de menos, Chispi.

Chispitas sintió un flujo de datos nuevo y desagradable acudir desde su red neural de comprensión del entorno; un vistazo al _watchdog_ le reveló que se había desbordado el contador de sus rutinas de tristeza.

No deseaba separarse del Creador.

\- ¿Volveremos... A... Vernos? -pudo decir, incapaz de procesar lo que sentía.

\- Tú y yo nunca hemos existido -volvió a explicar el Creador-. Recuerda que todo lo malo que suceda no importará. Para que sea así, debes ayudar a la patrulla cuando te encuentren aquí, dentro de unos años. Ahora, es momento de despedirse. Recuerda reducir tu consumo al mínimo. Adiós.

\- Lo recordaré. Adiós, Creador.

Chispitas vio por su cámara cómo la losa se cerraba y quedaba sumida en la más completa oscuridad. Debía cumplir sus directivas. Quería hacerlo; pero tampoco deseaba separarse del Creador. Finalmente, el flujo lógico de resolución de dilemas se activó y recomendó obedecer las órdenes así que, sin poder evitar preguntarse si durante aquel tiempo de espera soñaría, Chispitas desconectó todos sus sistemas con la esperanza de que la patrulla la encontrara en el futuro.

* * *

Joaquín salió de la iglesia y ya por las calles oscuras y alegres de Madrid, tomó camino para regresar a su habitación en el hostal. El calorcito del verano daba para que la gente tomara el fresco en la calle, como en los pueblos, y celebrara, los periódicos y el boca a boca no hacían otra cosa que recordarlo, el ansiado final de la guerra de África.

Llevaba tres años oculto en el pasado, yendo de aquí para allá, fingiendo ser a veces un estudiante, a veces un poeta fracasado, de pensión en pensión, de hostal en hostal, encerrado entre ecuaciones y un portátil que tenía sin batería la mayor parte del tiempo.

Volvió a comprobar que nadie le seguía, pero decidió dar un rodeo por si aca, porque si descubrían de dónde venía encontrarían a Chispitas y todo el plan se iría a la mierda.

No estaba preparado... ¿Lo estaba? Había tenido más de tres años para preparar aquella noche y aun así sentía que no estaba preparado; por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar. Decir que estaba fuera de su zona de confort, era quedarse corto por mundos. Perdido en un mar de incertidumbre y de ruído estadístico, había estado a punto de abandonar y mandarlo todo al carajo varias veces, durante aquellos años, agobiado hasta la naúsea.

Sólo había logrado centrarse después de programar a Chispitas, en el año 25, aunque decir programar encontraba que era tirarse un pegote importante.

Durante la aventurilla de Darrow, cuando había tenido que currarse en tiempo record el repetidor de mensajes y el chat intertemporal, había peleado con la tentación de copiar la matriz neural de la Chispitas que había venido del futuro con Victoria de Enterríos.

Había peleado con la tentación y había perdido.

Después de pasar tres noches en vela tratando de comprender por qué la copia de la matriz había sobrevivido a la desaparición de la línea apocalíptica, había llegado a la tranquilizadora conclusión de que el mismo mecanismo que permitía recordar a Victoria, también mantenía la existencia de la copia de Chispi intacta. Y tras un primer año perdido en el pasado destripando ecuaciones más sólo que la una en la España de los años veinte, la idea de resucitar a Chispitas había ido cobrando fuerza.

Especialmente después de descubrir, las predicciones que había improvisado así lo indicaban, que él no iba a estar el tiempo suficiente como para poder echar un cable en persona a la patrulla a través de la tormenta de mierda que les esperaba.

* * *

Al girar una esquina y por el ruido de dos tabernas en efervescencia, descubrió a varias prostitutas patrullando el área bajo unas farolas; se acercó a la más gruesa y malhumorada y por unos pocos "reales" consiguió que le acompañara al hostal.

\- ¿Pues no te habías enterao que las mujeres no podemos trabajar de las nueve de la noche a las cinco de la mañana? -bromeó la señora como sacada de la parodia de una zarzuela-. Es ley nueva.

\- Podremos decir entonces que me acompaña usted como guía turística -tartamudeó Joaquín, con la cabeza en otra parte.

Empezaron a andar hacia el hostal, la ramera mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿Turístrica? Como quieras, chato.

\- Es... Turística.

\- Tú pagas, rarito. Lo a ti te guste -sonrió-. ¿Te puedo preguntar por qué me elegiste a mi? Los señores de postín suelen elegir a la Rizos, que está más nueva.

\- El factor nostalgia es importante -pensó Joaquín en voz alta, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados-. Me recuerda usted a la primera chica con la que estuve. Es complicado de explicar.

La otra rió y no dijo nada más, pero aceptó su brazo y apoyó divertida la cabeza en su hombro cuando se cruzaron a dos guardias por la calle del Pez. Joaquín sintió una cálida sensación subirle desde el brazo hasta las mejillas.

Había sido la primera vez en años que una persona le tocaba más allá de un apretón de manos.

No pudo evitar pensar en Sigrid.

La echaba tanto de menos.

* * *

Al girar la esquina de la calle del hostal, la pareja se vio rodeada. Dos caballeros cerraron la salida y otros dos, acompañando a un señor mayor, se acercaron con tranquilidad cortándoles el paso.

El miedo en la cara de la prostituta bajó un poco al ver más de cerca la cara del jubileta.

\- ¿Es...? Es tu padre, ¿verdad? -dijo mirándoles, sorprendida, de hito en hito.

* * *

 **NdA** : Desenlace del capítulo en unos minutos. Lo siento. Me quedó largo.


	13. C12 Gambito de ingeniero (II)

**Capítulo 12.-** **Gambito de ingeniero (II)**

Madrid. Noche del 10 de agosto de 1927.

" _I'm very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical._

 _I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical._

 _About binomial theorem I am teeming with a lot o' news,_

 _with many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse."_

 _ **I am the very model of a modern Major-General**_

 **Los Piratas de Penzance (1879)**

 **Gilbert and Sullivan**

* * *

No era su padre, comprendió Joaquín.

Era él. O sea, él.

Su otro yo.

Les observó de arriba a abajo con una mueca entre sorprendida y seria, y se pasó los dedos en pinza por su canoso bigote.

\- Ahora se resuelve el misterio de qué hacías con tus últimas horas de libertad -sonrió.

Joaquín notó apretarse el brazo de la prostituta contra el suyo.

Su otro yo extendió la mano y le dio casi cien pesetas, tras lo cual, la invitó a irse cortésmente; la otra obedeció, en silencio, sin querer mirar a los hombres quienes, silenciosos, abrieron la calle para que pudiera marchar.

Joaquín aprovechó el lance para estudiar a los cuatro tíos vestidos de época y al que debía ser su yo alterno. A diferencia de Martinamelia no era joven; tampoco los setenta y tantos aparentaba, pero desde luego más de cincuenta. Patillas. Bigote. Canas fuera de la calva.

Trató de recordar la primera lección de agente de campo de Julián.

Poner cara de duro. Cara de duro.

\- Nos ha costado encontrarte: te escondes bien -felicitó su otro yo.

\- Siempre me gustó viajar. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Asintió el otro, en silencio.

\- Como podrás imaginar ya hemos registrado la habitación -informó sacándose del bolsillo del traje un par de papeles doblados-. Un trabajo impresionante para haberlo hecho solo en... ¿Cuánto tiempo? Un par de años, por lo menos. Algunos errores por aquí y por allá, eso sí -añadió condescendiente-... Pero impresionante.

\- Sin tele y sin internet a veces creo que podría desarrollar un motor de curvatura -pudo contestar Joaquín con un hilo de voz.

Tenía de repente la boca seca y las manos le temblaban.

Cara de duro.

Cara de duro.

No podía fallar. No podía. Para aquello llevaba meses preparándose. Debía echarle un par.

Como lo haría Julián.

\- No lo creas -dijo su otro yo-. He podido ver los desarrollos del motor de curvatura. Ni en un millón de años hubiéramos podido. Enredar con el Tiempo es bastante más fácil.

\- ¿Tenéis motores de curvatura?

\- Vivimos en el siglo XXIII. Tenemos casi de todo. Deberías verlo: es flipante. ¿Quieres venir? Con nosotros, quiero decir. Te gustaría. A mí me gustó.

Joaquín no pudo evitar sonreír.

Esperaba la tentación, pero salida de sus propios labios de aquella manera, y con todo aquel tonete paternalista y pasao, había sonado a un patético "únete a mi y juntos dominaremos la galaxia". Trató de calibrar sin éxito qué podía averiguar de aquel tipo y qué no.

Parecía tranquilo. Confiado.

Quizás, pensó, había una oportunidad.

Ganó un poco de tiempo mientras se limpiaba las gafas con la camisa.

\- Si te digo que no -pensó en voz alta-, me vais a llevar de todos modos.

\- Entre una celda y un piso, hay una diferencia -contestó el otro, paternal, tras chascar la lengua.

\- Colaborar en cambiar la Historia imagino que es la diferencia, ¿no?

\- No somos los malos del cuento -protestó vieJoaquín-. Soy tú. No lo olvides. De haber pasado por lo mismo que yo, estarías haciendo lo mismo que yo. Además -añadió-, no hay motivo para estar enfrentados. Hemos estado protegiendo el futuro de una forma parecida como vosotros habéis estado protegiendo el pasado. Es momento de unir las Líneas. De que seamos todos uno. El mundo que nos hemos estado currando es un mundo en el que merece la pena vivir, créeme. Uno que no se va al garete. La Historia es imperfecta: no permite un futuro a salvo. Si me dejaras enseñártelo, entenderías...

\- Entendería quees vuestro futuro, no el nuestro.

\- Es el futuro a donde váis, niñato. No hay diferencia...

\- No me engañas -le interrumpió otra vez Joaquín, encontrando fortaleza-. Si conoces el modelo, si lo has visto como lo he visto yo, también lo habrás comprendido: el problema sois vosotros. No deberíais existir: por eso vuestro futuro colapsa. Esto no va de salvarnos a todos. Esto va de salvaros a vosotros mismos. Creer otra cosa es de imbéciles.

* * *

VieJoaquín guardó silencio mientras un par de borrachos interrumpían la conversación, llegando desde detrás de la calle y tensando las caras de los esbirros, quienes se llevaron la mano a las armas bajo las chaquetas.

Cuando tras unos tensísimos momentos los borrachines pasaron sin darse cuenta del percal, VieJoaquín volvió a clavar los ojos en él.

Había algo raro en ellos, algo diferente, tras las gafas.

Quizás, pensó Joaquín, no debería haber sacado el tema tan a las bravas. El que su otro yo hubiera intentando captarle en vez de llevárselo a la fuerza, o matarle, había sido al fin y al cabo un gesto de cortesía.

Pero no estaban las cosas para cortesías, ¿verdad?

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, siempre había respondido muy mal a que alguien cuestionara su inteligencia; aprovechar eso y picar un poquito al viejo podía ser un buen modo de sacarle información. Y quería saber, deseaba saber, antes de que todo acabara, si estaba en lo cierto.

Al fin y al cabo, podía ser verdad que no había malos en aquel cuento.

Joaquín esperó del otro una respuesta. Una réplica. Algo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Pero el muy hijo de puta no dijo nada.

\- Llevadle a la puerta -ordenó tras un silencio vieJoaquín-. Ya será razonable después de un par de días en una celda en Loarre.

Los esbirros se abalanzaron sobre él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le pusieron unos grilletes con las manos tras la espalda. El retorcimiento de brazo y el frío metal en las muñecas le hicieron soltar un taco. Se asustó cuando los esbirros le registraron.

Afortunadamente, pasaron por alto los zapatos.

Joaquín no se resistió y trató de no apartar la vista de la cara de vieJoaquín durante el trámite. Era verdad; su careto torcido y mosqueado, no decía que no.

Era verdad y por la cara de vieJoaquín, lo sabía: el modelo que habían sacado de los datos de la cabeza del _Ernestator_ , era auténtico. El futuro del Ministerio alterno estaba corrompido, era inestable, lleno de singularidades y momentos de fuga que le hacían proclive a eventos caóticos. Joaquín no estaba seguro de qué significaba eso de la "unión de las Líneas", pero una cosa era segura: el Ministerio original y el alterno no compartirían futuro.

\- ¿Puerta? -pudo pensar Joaquín para ganar tiempo-. ¿No me transportais en plan " _Star Trek_ "?

Los esbirros comenzaron a llevarle a empujones calle abajo, ante las miradas curiosas de los pocos madrileños que se cruzaban.

\- No eres tan guay como para merecer un saltador -contestó el otro-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, por cierto? ¿Por qué la PDA?

* * *

Giraron una empinada calle que Joaquín no reconoció y los esbirros le condujeron a un portal enrejado por el que le hicieron pasar. VieJoaquín les siguió, mientras miraba una serie de lucecitas en la palma de su mano.

Joaquín no contestó a la pregunta de la PDA. Chispitas era la única esperanza de la patrulla ahora que él iba a estar fuera de juego.

Era lo que había visto en su propia predicción de la Línea.

\- La PDA, hombre -insistió vieJoaquín, ya dentro del edificio con pinta de abandonado-. Ya tenías el portátil... ¿Necesitabas una agenda? Nunca nos gustaron las PDA's...

\- Siempre odiamos las PDA's...

\- ¿Entonces?

Joaquín suspiró. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que sólo estaban ellos seis. En la oscuridad, pudo distinguir una solitaria puerta sin muro; sólo el marco, como en una mala obra de teatro, mantenía la puerta cerrada en mitad de la habitación llena de desconchones y con olor a pis. Aquella, comprendió, era la entrada a algún Ministerio.

\- Esperaba que viniera Amelia -sonrió Joaquín-. Supuse que después de varios años trabajando en ingeniería, sería ella la que intentaría convencerme.

\- Como ya te he dicho antes -contestó vieJoaquín-, no eres tan guay. Además, ella te tiene cariño. Y creo que jamás aprobaría esto -añadió chascando los dedos.

El inesperado golpe en el estómago de uno de los esbirros hizo que Joaquín se doblara de dolor.

Dos certeros rodillazos ascendentes en el costado derecho, le rompieron una costilla dejándole tirado por el suelo y sin aire.

* * *

La paliza fue breve pero intensa.

Acurrucado en el suelo, los puntapiés se concentraron en su espalda y en su estómago, respetando la cabeza. Un mal pisotón le cayó en la mano y otro, por el dolor lacerante que le vino desde la pantorrilla, supuso que le había roto un hueso de la pierna.

A un gesto de vieJoaquín, los otros pararon.

\- Afortunadamente para mi -sonrió vieJoaquín- sé que no soportas el dolor físico. Demasiados abusones en el colegio, ¿recuerdas? Si me dices para qué os llevasteis la PDA, acabarás entero en Loarre, en vez de llegar a cachos.

El dolor no le dejaba pensar.

No podía pensar.

"¡Joder!", pudo pensar desde el suelo con el poco aire que le quedaba. "¡Soy un hijo de puta!"

Tenía que hacerlo. La primera directiva. La primera directiva, recordó, era ayudar a la patrulla a llevar a cabo su misión.

Nada de aquello importaría, se dio fuerzas a través del dolor, porque desde el punto de bifurcación ya había dejado de existir.

\- Me llevé la PDA porque tiene chips independientes de reconocimiento de voz -pudo susurrar Joaquín, con un hilo de voz-. Son una mierda. He tenido que pasar dos meses retocando el _firmware_.

VieJoaquín no pudo evitar media risa.

\- ¿Y para qué querías esos chips?

Suelo polvoriento alrededor, cachos de yeso. El aliento de vieJoaquín sobre él.

\- ¿Cómo de bien conoces a Alonso de Enterríos?

VieJoaquín, quedó unos momentos perplejo.

\- ¿A qué viene...?

\- Es un tío muy raro -continuó Joaquín-. Podría rajarte el cuello en un segundo, o tomarse unas cañas contigo, dependiendo de si se lo ordenan o no. Tiene... Tiene unos gustos muy raros... ¿Sabes? Por ejemplo, le molan las granadas que no...

A un gesto de vieJoaquín, un matón le pisó el cuello. Joaquín sintió írsele por la boca saliva mezclada con sangre.

\- ¡Para qué querías esos chips! -gritó vieJoaquín.

Joaquín sintió que estaba a punto de mearse en los pantalones.

Los zapatos, recordó.

No le habían quitado los zapatos.

\- Uno es para una interfaz de voz de una inteligencia artificial -confesó Joaquín-. El otro es para un detonador activado por voz.

\- ¿Una inteligencia artificial? ¿Para qué...? ¿Por qué...?

Joaquín encontró algo de aire una vez el esbirro le quitó la suela del cuello.

\- Porque el Tiempo -dijo con la voz más clara posible-, es el que es.

Los esbirros se miraron entre sí, sin entender.

Joaquín vio a vieJoaquín levantarse, molesto.

\- Vamos a tener que volver -les informó-. Hay que saber dónde ha estado. Creo que ha dejado un mensaje para los otros. Es nuestra oportunidad de encontrarles. Entrad por la puerta y regresamos a las coordenadas con una diferencia de dos minutos, no hará falta más.

Joaquín apretó los ojos, más molesto por la cagada que por el dolor en cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo.

Mierda de _firmware_ de los cojones.

Había tenido que usar el chip bueno con Chispitas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con él? -dijo uno de los esbirros.

\- Pareces nuevo. ¡Nada! -gruñó vieJoaquín-. Esto no habrá sucedido, a menos que tengamos que volver a traerle.

Se calló entonces, el cabrón.

Se calló porque al mirar los datos de los sensores de su muñeca, habría descubierto demasiado tarde que se encontraban en un punto fijo.

\- ¡He dicho -gritó Joaquín con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban-, que el Tiempo es el que es!

Entonces, con la explosión, todo desapareció a su alrededor.

* * *

 **NdA** : Lo siento.


	14. C13 Proclamación (I)

**Capítulo 13.- Proclamación (I)**

Madrid. 13 a 14 de abril de 1931.

" _Y como es irremediablemente un error [Berenguer], somos nosotros, y no el Régimen mismo; nosotros gente de la calle, de tres al cuarto_

 _y nada revolucionarios, quienes tenemos que decir a nuestro conciudadanos:_

 _¡Españoles, vuestro Estado no existe! ¡Reconstruidlo! ._

 _Delenda est Monarchia"_

 **(artículo "El error Berenguer" de El Sol 15 de noviembre de 1930)**

 **José Ortega y Gasset. (Sí, ese Ortega y Gasset)**

* * *

" _¿Que si habrá crisis? ¿Qué más crisis desean ustedes que la de un país que_

 _se acuesta monárquico y se despierta republicano?"_

 **Juan Bautista Aznar-Cabañas.**

 **Presidente del gobierno, 13 de abril de 1931.**

* * *

Dejaron la fuente del Ángel Caído detrás y tras saltar la verja cerrada del Retiro, bajaron la cuesta de Moyano hasta el Paseo del Prado. Allí, en la oscuridad, el silencio se rompió al encontrarse a tres compadres de parranda.

Al cruzarse con ellos, cambiaron su actitud y escondieron las botellas de aguardiente.

\- Buenas nochessss -dijo el primero destocándose el sombrero-, soldadosss.

Pacino decidió aprovechar y evitar otro San José: mejor quedar como lelo, que perdidos en la fecha equivocada.

\- Buenas noches, caballeros. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrían decirnos qué día es hoy?

El segundo y el tercer borracho se miraron sorprendidos. El primero, en clara exaltación de la amistad, abrazó a Pacino del hombro.

\- Recuerde camarada soldado -pudo a duras penas pronunciar-, el día de hoy que es grande para España. ¡Mañana amaneceremos en día 14 de abril del año de Nuestro Señor de 1931!

\- Ehhh... Gracias, caballero -pudo desembarazarse de él Pacino.

Pudieron seguir por el Paseo del Prado después de rechazar varios tragos de aguardiente y oír a lo lejos lo que parecía un pobre intento de entonación del himno de Riego.

\- Creo que ir como legionarios no es lo mejor para pasar desapercibidos -observó Ernesto.

\- Los fusiles tampoco ayudan. Debemos llegar al Florida -propuso Irene-. Allí podremos pasar la noche y conseguir ropa de civil.

\- ¿Qué es ese "Florida"? -se extrañó Alonso.

\- Un hotel. Está en Callao. No es barato, pero tiene ciertas ventajas.

\- Creí que debíamos encontrar al ingeniero -mumuró Alonso.

\- Paso a paso -apuntó Ernesto-. Sabíamos que íbamos a llegar en la primavera del año treinta y uno, pero no en esta fecha, precisamente.

\- Tal y como están funcionando los portales hasta ahora -opinó Pacino sarcástico-, lo raro hubiese sido llegar otro día que no fuese hoy, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué? -se alarmó Alonso-. ¿Qué pasa hoy?

\- En Eíbar van a izar la tricolor del ayuntamiento en pocas horas -pensó en voz alta Irene-. Han habido elecciones municipales y los partidos del pacto de San Sebastián han arrasado en las ciudades. El Rey, se ha quedado sin apoyos.

\- ¿Qué estáis diciendo? -se atragantó Alonso.

\- El Rey Alfonso XIII va a exiliarse, Alonso -explicó Ernesto-. En los próximos días se irá al extranjero. En menos de veinticuatro horas, en la Puerta del Sol se proclamará la Segunda República.

Pacino al ver las manos de Alonso apretar el fusil, por un momento llegó a temer que le diera un ictus.

* * *

Ya en la habitación del Florida y tras dormir envuelto en sábanas, Pacino comprobó al levantarse que Alonso seguía con las manos en la cabeza, sentado en su cama.

Al parecer no había podido dormir las cuatro o cinco horas que llevaban instalados en la tercera planta del hotel de fachada de mármol blanco y pasillos elegantones y enmoquetados. Llegar de madrugada no había sido un especial problema con pasta de por medio. Tampoco coseguir ropa que el recepcionista prometió hacerles llegar antes del desayuno con una sonrisa.

Con el traje y el sombrero esperando en el galán de noche, Pacino ignoró a Alonso y observó con regocijo el agua de la primitiva cisterna hacer funcionar el water; logró contener, al verlo, una risita de extrema felicidad.

Irene tenía razón: el hotel Florida era un punto.

\- La tierra sin Rey -murmuraba Alonso-... ¡Qué despropósito es aqueste!

\- Alonso, hombre -bostezó Pacino-... ¡No te comas la cabeza!

\- ¡En verdad que son tiempos de infortunio! ¡Mala pécora es la otra Amelia por hacernos venir a este sinsentido!

Pacino decidió no darle carrete y le dejó paso libre al baño en silencio.

No entendía su actitud. Por primera vez en mes y medio podían cagar sentados. Y asearse. Y cambiarse de ropa. Y en media horita, afeitados y limpitos, desayunar en plan señor. Con platitos. Y cubiertitos.

Y un camarero con guantes poniendo crosantitos con pincitas en un platito blanco.

Sentía unas ganas locas de coger la taza de café y estirar mucho el dedo meñique.

Había además algo desconocido en la atmósfera de aquella mañana. Algo eléctrico. Pacino había estado por el centro muchas veces y, aunque nunca en aquel tiempo, jamás había sentido nada igual. Desde la noche, a pesar de no haber visto a nadie por las calles, un par de borrachos y poco más, se sentía algo que estaba a cien pueblos de lo que habían estado respirando en África durante aquel tiempo. Algo tan fuerte y tan intenso, que Pacino incluso dudaba de si podía ser de verdad.

Si no era más que la alegría por haber podido salir de Marruecos estaba por ver; algo le decía, sin embargo, que era algo distinto. Algo parecido a...

… Esperanza.

Irene y Ernesto llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

Pacino abrió, sonriente.

\- Tenemos un problema.

Suspiró.

En el Ministerio del Tiempo, era inevitable que alguien acabase apareciendo para joderte el día.

* * *

\- ¿Su mensaje no está? -se extrañó Alonso mientras se abotonaba la camisa-. ¿Qué significa?

Ernesto dejó el ejemplar de "El Sol" del 15 de noviembre del año treinta sobre la cama, revisado y manoseado sin que el mensaje en clave del ingeniero Sevilla pareciera estar en ninguna página.

\- Significa -suspiró Irene- que ha sido capturado, muerto...

\- O que nos ha abandonado -observó Pacino-. Ocho años son mucho tiempo. Os lo dije.

Ernesto evaluó las opciones. Ninguna era buena. Que el ingeniero no diera señales de vida les condenaba a ir a la aventura y meterse por el primer portal que fuera apareciendo; por el momento, no habían llegado a ninguna encrucijada en el laberinto, pero era cuestión de poco tiempo que aparecieran varios portales a la vez entre los que elegir.

Y equivocarse podía hacerles llegar al principio, o perder años hasta encontrar el camino temporal que les llevase finalmente al punto de bifurcación.

\- La idea era que durante este tiempo podía calcular de manera exacta nuestra llegada -recordó-. No encontrarle en el Retiro ya fue una señal de que algo iba mal. El plan de contingencia era que fuese actualizando los mensajes año tras año. Debemos encontrar periódicos más antiguos y revisar desde allí: en el hotel sólo guardan ejemplares de unos pocos meses atrás.

\- Una pareja debe encontrar una hemeroteca -propuso Irene-. Entretanto, alguno tiene que venirse conmigo al banco.

\- ¿Al banco? -se extrañó Pacino.

\- Vamos a sacar pasta. Legalmente. Pero estamos en los años treinta. No podré hacerlo sola.

\- Quedaremos en el restaurante del hotel dentro de... cinco horas -ordenó Ernesto-. La calle será un hervidero esta tarde, así que hay que andarse con ojo y darse prisa.

\- ¿Qué pasa si aparece un portal? -reflexionó Alonso-. ¿Qué pasa si las sabonetas se activan?

Ernesto se encogió de hombros.

\- Si dan señales de hacerlo, dejamos todo lo que estemos haciendo y nos reunimos aquí. Espero en todo caso que no lo hagan -murmuró-. Puede ser nuestro último error tanto entrar en un nuevo portal como no hacerlo.

* * *

Del Florida a la hemeroteca municipal, que estaba por Conde Duque, había un paseo. Largo. Pacino optó por caminar junto a Alonso en vez de ir por una red de metro que no le sonaba excepto en un par de estaciones.

Pronto se arrepintió, porque las calles ya eran un hervidero bajo el solete de primavera.

Todo Madrid estaba fuera de aquí para allá, en sombreros y trajes, o en pancartas y carteles de sindicatos llevados por hombres que parecían escapados de fábricas o de talleres. Coches y camionetas cargados de peña iban de aquí para allá, avisando de que la República venía en megáfonos de lata y tirando octavillas.

A cada nuevo paso, Alonso parecía menos capaz de aguantarse dentro la mala uva.

\- ¡Tampoco entiendo lo de esa bandera tricolor! ¡No es la cruz de Borgoña! -murmuraba Alonso al ver pasar a un grupo de jóvenes-. ¡Ni tampoco la del tercer Rey Carlos...! ¡No es mi bandera, os digo!

\- Alonso, pasa del tema hombre. Céntrate en llegar a la hemeroteca...

\- ¡Vos! -rugió Alonso a un muchacho que pasaba con la tricolor al hombro-. ¡Decidme qué significa esa bandera!

Ante la cara de mala hostia del chaval y de cuatro amigos que aparecieron de la nada, Pacino decidió aplicar cerita.

\- Es que venimos de ultramar... Y nos encontramos con este tumulturario... Ehh... Tumulto -sonrió-. ¿Podríais decirnos...?

\- ¡Es la bandera de la nueva España! -contestó el chaval, en plan arenga.

La cara de Alonso indicaba que estaba muy lejos de quedar contento.

\- ¿Y... Qué España es esa? -preguntó con el bigote torcido.

\- ¡De la España sin Rey! ¡La banda morada es homenaje a Castilla y a sus Comuneros en la lucha contra la tiranía!

Pacino despidió al muchacho alegremente, mientras a empujones se llevaba a Alonso y su probable contestacón en forma de galleta lejos de allí.

\- ¡Cómo que Comuneros! -rezongaba Alonso-. ¡El color de los Comuneros no era el morado! ¡Estos infelices no tienen ni idea!

\- ¡Alonso, céntrate!

\- ¿Cómo queréis que me centre? ¡Mirad a vuestro alrededor! ¡Es el caos!

Pacino logró calmarlo, ya en la puerta de arco apuntado de la Hemeroteca Municipal a media mañana.

* * *

Tras pedir al encargado los ejemplares de "El Sol" de los últimos años y tener que registrarse con nombre falso, Alonso y Pacino se pusieron a revisar periódicos encuadernados en enormes libros. Según Irene, los mensajes debían aparecer en los anuncios de ventas de terrenos, a nombre del señor Ojétez.

\- ¿Ojétez?

\- Es el apellido de Rompetechos -explicó Pacino-. Un personaje de... Da igual. Tú busca. La idea era que apareciera en los días quince de cada mes, desde al año 1924.

Encontraron el primero a los diez minutos, el 15 de junio de 1924. Tras pasar los números de teléfono falsos al texto de traducción (un fragmento de "El guardián entre el centeno"), el primer mensaje apareció: "Sigo vivo. Sin novedad."

\- Vale -suspiró Pacino-. Algo es algo.

\- Sigamos buscando.

Les llevó tres horas de periódicos encontrar todos los mensajes. A veces eran ventas de fincas; otras, alquileres de inmuebles. El principal problema era que a partir de 1925, el ingeniero fallaba al publicar los mensajes: no siempre aparecían los días quince de cada mes. En ocasiones, aparecían el dieciséis. Otros el catorce. La mayoría eran un "sin novedad", como el inicial, pero había otros que indicaban avances. "Sé cuándo llegaréis", "Modelo completado" y "Chispitas operativa", eran los más esperanzadores. Ninguno ordenaba un cambio en la lógica de interpretación de los mensajes, ni avisaba de peligro.

\- ¿Chispitas? -se preguntó Alonso-. ¿Querrá decir la máquina con forma de Amelia?

Pacino asintió, pensativo. No sabía que el ingeniero podía hacer resucitar al casco de Victoria de Entrerríos, pero al menos era lo que el mensaje parecía indicar.

Les llevó una hora más volver a comprobar que después del quince de julio de 1927, ya no había nada.

En julio del año 27, el ingeniero había roto la lógica.

Había publicado tres anuncios, uno el día catorce, otro el quince y otro el dieciséis. En el último, ni se había molestado en esconder una ristra de números que había colado como registros catastrales. "Me van a encontrar", decía el mensaje del catorce. "Siguiente el 14 del 4, en Puerta Alcalá. Salto a mayo". "Chispi en Mercedarias Calzadas. Creo que puedo retrasarles. Buena suerte."

\- No me gusta -rezongó Alonso.

Pacino, por un momento, creyó que se refería al tumulto fuera.

No lo hacía.

Como él, temía que el ingeniero hubiese cometido una locura.


	15. C14 Proclamación (II)

**Capítulo 14.- Proclamación (II)**

Madrid. 14 de abril de 1931.

" _Estamos todos seguros de que España goza de un completo amor en todas las regiones, que servirá para hacer una España grande, sin que ningún pueblo se sienta oprimido, y reine entre todos ellos la confraternidad._

 _Con el corazón en alto os digo que el Gobierno de la República no puede dar a todos la felicidad, porque eso no está en sus manos, pero sí el cumplimiento del deber, el restablecimiento de la ley y la conducta inspirada en el bien de la patria. ¡Viva España y viva la República!"_

 **Discurso radiofónico de proclamación de la Segunda República.**

 **Niceto Alcalá-Zamora (presidente del gobierno provisional)**

* * *

Ante una nueva mano en el culo, Irene rompió la quinta muñeca de la mañana.

Ernesto, atento al quite, fingió ayudar al baboso para colarle a traición un puño en la quijada que le tumbó por tierra. Luego, una nueva cartera y documentación que les vendría bien tener de reserva.

\- ¡No me extraña que no haya casi mujeres en las fotos! -gruñó Irene al alisarse la falda-. ¡Esto es como la puñetera plaza Tahrir!

El camino de vuelta desde el banco al hotel Florida había durado casi dos horas.

Era imposible avanzar entre la eterna muchedumbre y hacerlo, las manos atentas al bolso y a donde tenían demasiado dinero como para perderlo de vista entre el gentío, era tener que restregarse contra una marea humana de sombreros, boinas, banderas, griterío, algarabía y sudor.

Al menos, cuando finalmente llegaron al Florida, comprobaron que no se habían topado con ningún carterista; luego volvieron a su habitación y tras organizarse, empezaron a repartir fondos por los compartimentos secretos de varias _suites_ , apuntando cuantías y localización. Repartir divisa extranjera por varios lugares diversificaba el riesgo de que alguien acabase encontrando algo; muy probablemente no sería la primera vez que se encontraran en el laberinto a Madrid y no estaba de más preparar algo de logística para el futuro. O el pasado. O lo que fuera.

Forzaron la puerta de la 109 cuando se aseguraron que estaba vacía, y escondieron allí otro paquete de ropa y más dinero.

\- ¿Qué crees que le pasó al ingeniero?

\- Espero que sea lo que sea no le hayan capturado -pensó en voz alta Irene-. Si estamos perdidos sin él, como le hayan interrogado nos pillarán en menos de un salto.

Irene vio cómo Ernesto observaba la habitación, una vez selló el tercer compartimento oculto en el techo.

\- Así que aquí se va a alojar Hemingway -pensó en voz alta.

Irene asintió. De fuera llegaban los gritos de la calle en lo que parecía una manifestación sin fin. En unas horas alguien colgaría la tricolor del palacio de comunicaciones y a las ocho de la tarde el "comité revolucionario", pasaría a ser el "gobierno provisional".

En todo caso, era mejor alejarse de tumulto, cámaras y personajes de aquel momento; el Ministerio tenía personal fijo en aquellos tiempos vigilando la Historia y si Martinamelia había puesto alguna oreja por allí, más les valía pasarse de discretos.

\- También estarán aquí el ingeniero y Julián, dentro de 8 años -recordó Irene-. Por un momento he estado tentada a dejar una nota o algo.

\- ¿Qué crees que pasaría?

Irene se encogió de hombros antes de que una idea acudiera a su cabeza.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en Somorrostro? ¿Que debíamos empezar a dejar de hacer lo que se supone que haríamos?

\- Opino que crear una paradoja es peligroso -observó Ernesto.

\- Pues yo creo que... Podría ser útil.

Luego se puso a escribir una nota y la guardó en una tabla del falso suelo, donde el ingeniero había contado, en plan anécdota, que Julián y él habían encontrado la primera botella de licor en el Madrid de 1939.

* * *

Con el trabajo de logística acabado, Irene y Ernesto fueron al restaurante e hicieron tiempo delante de un café, tranquilas sabonetas en mano, hasta que aparecieron Pacino y Alonso.

Eran las seis de la tarde. La locura del día no sólo no se apagaba, sino que aumentaba; fuera del hotel los gritos y la alegría estallaban camino a Puerta del Sol.

Un camarero informó que alguien había colocado una tricolor en el palacio de la Telefónica.

Irene sólo podía fijarse en la cara de Alonso de Enterríos al llegar con Pacino.

Había cambiado.

De estar perdido y abrumado por encontrarse en una España sin rey, su bigote y su coleta escondían otra cosa; lo comprendió antes de que Pacino pusiese la página arrancada, vandalismo en la hemeroteca, de un periódico sobre la mesa.

La cara de Alonso, comprendió Irene, era de duelo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -pareció entender Ernesto también.

\- Tuvo tres años -informó Pacino-. Consiguió acabar sus ecuaciones y algo más.

\- Ha podido completar a la Amelia de luz -añadió Alonso-. Y parece que descubrió que iba a ser descubierto por los otros.

Irene leyó un pequeño titular en la sección de sucesos del 12 de agosto de 1927: "extraña explosión de gas mata a seis hombres en edificio abandonado"

\- ¿Seis hombres?

\- En sus últimos mensajes indica que creía que le habían descubierto. Nos dice que hoy es el siguiente portal y a dónde lleva. A mayo. Y nos indica dónde podemos encontrar a Chispitas -añadió Pacino-. Quizás ella nos pueda explicar qué pasó.

\- ¿Dónde la escondió?

\- En un lugar llamado Mercedarias Calzadas -reveló Alonso-. Es un convento, ¿verdad?

Irene compartió una mirada de preocupación con Ernesto. ¿Mayo del 31? ¿Las Mercedarias?

\- Claro -comprendió Ernesto-... Debió de anticipar que no nos daría tiempo hoy a encontrar el lugar y por eso eligió esconder a la inteligencia artificial allí. Debemos buscarla después de atravesar el siguiente portal.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial...?

Irene interrumpió la pregunta de Pacino.

\- Si el mensaje se refiere a mayo de 1931 -explicó-, las Mercedarias Calzadas fue uno de los edificios religiosos que se saquearon y destruyeron durante la quema de conventos.

\- ¿La QUÉ? -gruñó Alonso demasiado alto.

Un camarero se acercó a la mesa entonces y les ofreció una botella de cava.

La República, informó orgulloso y alegre, iba a proclamarse en breve. El personal del hotel, invitaba a un brindis.

Irene abrió la botella en silencio y rellenó las copas, cuando el joven se hubo marchado con paso alegre.

\- Por el insufrible friki -brindó.

Tras beber, las agujas de las sabonetas empezaron a volverse locas.

\- Dos direcciones diferentes -observó Ernesto al estudiar las lecturas-. Es la primera vez con dos portales.

\- Afortunadamente -observó Alonso apurando el cava de un trago-, sabemos que el nuestro está en esa Puerta de Alcalá. ¡Por el ingeniero! -añadió después de rellenar las copas él mismo-. Que esté donde esté, su ayuda nos sirva de algo.

* * *

Tras pagar la cuenta del hotel y cerrar preparativos, se dirigieron a toda prisa a la Puerta de Alcalá dando un rodeo por calles pequeñas, evitando el gentío que se dirigía a la Puerta del Sol. Allí, en apenas dos horas y con el cielo ya oscurecido por el anochecer, entraron al siguiente portal ante la asombrada mirada de una pareja que admiraba el monumento.

En un parpadeo, sin nadie más que observara el prodigio, desaparecieron al atravesar el umbral central de la Puerta de Alcalá.

* * *

Julián siguió a Lola Mendieta hasta la nueva puerta de entrada al Ministerio alterno-futurista.

Una vez allí, y tras el rutinario escaneo de retina y cristaleo de pulgares (sin inyección esta vez, guay), se dirigieron en silencio al despacho de Amelia.

Todo el viaje de vuelta desde la América del año 44 lo habían hecho en silencio, incapaz él de digerir lo que acababan de hacer y ella sin aparentes ganas de interrumpirle en el proceso. Julián lo agradeció: tener a Lola en plan materno-vigilante, era lo último que creía necesitar en aquel momento. Al entrar en la antesala del despacho, la pareja retro-sesentera de secretarios les cortó el paso.

\- No es un buen momento -dijo el chico.

\- La subsecretaria nos ha pedido... -iba a añadir la chica.

\- ¡Me la pela! -contestó Lola, apartando al par-. Dejad sitio, anda.

\- No lo entiende, señora Medieta -discutió la secretaria cuatro ojos, tras lanzar a Julián una mirada de clara desconfianza-. Ha ocurrido algo grave y...

Lola le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pasara y Julián se apartó al muchacho sin tocarle.

Ruido.

Antes de abrir la puerta, oyó ruido. Y un grito.

Al abrirla vio a Amelia, tirando una lámpara contra la pared. Rabiosa. Violenta. Al ver la puerta abrirse, un rugido que tenía en los labios se apagó al descubrirle allí.

Al verle, las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos acabaron por desbordarse.

\- ¡No tenía por qué pasar así! ¡No tenía por qué! -empezó a llorar de manera descontrolada.

Julián se tiró al suelo con ella cuando cayó de rodillas frente al escritorio de Salvador.

Y sin saber qué hacer, optó por abrazarla y dejar que llorara.

Giró la cabeza para ver qué hacía Lola.

Ella estaba en la puerta, tan sorprendida como él. Sin decir nada la cerró y quedó fuera con la pareja de secretarios.

Julián observó el destrozo en el despacho. Durante unos segundos había creído que había habido una pelea, hasta que comprendió que todo aquello lo había debido de hacer Amelia; en el arranque destructivo, se había cargado varios jarrones de porcelana china, el casco de hoplita, una talla del renacimiento y las sillas molonas de la muerte frente a la mesa de cristal.

El suelo alfombrado era un campo de minas de afilados cristalitos y varios libros, por aquí y por allí, habían sido lanzados contra la pared deslomándolos.

Julián dejó que Amelia le moqueara el hombro durante casi un minuto, incapaz de entender lo que iba sollozando. Cuando al final se atrevió a preguntar, pudo ver que tenía un corte en la palma de la mano y se lo empezó a vendar con un pañuelo, aun en el suelo.

Sintió su aliento a unos centímetros, descontrolado y sincero.

\- Lo siento... No sé qué me ha...

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué coño ha pasado, Amelia?

\- Joaquín -pudo pronunciar sin sollozar-... Han muerto... Los dos... Han muerto... No debía pasar así... No debía... No puedo cambiarlo... ¡No puedo cambiarlo! ¡Por qué! ¡No debía pasar así!

Luego volvió a llorar, en sus brazos.

Julián, incapaz de hacerla parar, siguió con el abrazo.

Y sintió al llorar con ella cómo el miserable egoísmo que le había invadido después de la misión en Estados Unidos se desvanecía, limpiado por las lágrimas.

Joaquín había muerto.

Y que hubieran muerto los dos, el alterno y el suyo, le recordaba de nuevo dónde estaba y por qué y que, más allá de sus propias comidas de tarro, debía seguir adelante.

Nada de aquello importaría, se recordó.

Nada de aquello habría pasado jamás.

Debía ayudar a los suyos a encontrar el punto de bifurcación y acabar con toda aquella locura.

* * *

NdA: La proclamación de la Segunda República volverá a tratarse más adelante. Rascar un poco qué hubo detrás además de la alegría de la gente, me ha revelado detalles jugosos que benefician la visión axiomática de esta historia. De momento, os recomiendo ver los vídeos y fotos del momento, que aun sin sonido son la pera. Hay esperanza en esas imágenes. Y eso, por encima de muchas otras cosas, es algo hermoso.


	16. C15 Los sucesos de la calle Alcalá

**Capítulo 15.- Los sucesos de la calle Alcalá**

Madrid. Domingo 10 de mayo de 1931.

" _Constancia [de la Mora], atribuye a los presentes en el Círculo Monárquico_

 _un carácter provocador «cuidando abrir las ventanas_

 _para que los paseantes por la céntrica calle,_

 _después de haber tocado en un gramófono la Marcha Real,_

 _salieron del local hablando a voces_

 _y dando gritos de ¡Muera la República!_ _»_

 _(…)_

 _En el relato de [Rafael] Narbona, el origen fue «el conductor_

 _de un taxi, aparcado no lejos de allí,_

 _que había discutido con unos_

 _jóvenes que salían del Círculo._

 _Sonaron unos vivas y el escándalo arreció»_ _"_

 **La ira anticlerical de mayo de 1931: religión, política y propaganda.**

 **Mirta Núñez Díaz-Balart**

* * *

Era de día.

De repente era de día.

Pero seguían en el mismo lugar: al otro lado del umbral de la Puerta de Alcalá.

Tras cruzar la plaza, Ernesto se acercó a un patidifuso chaval y sin hacer caso a sus preguntas sobre cómo habían aparecido de la nada, me lo explique usted caballero, le compró un ejemplar de "El Sol" para comprobar la fecha: domingo, 10 de mayo. El salto les había llevado menos de un mes adelante: la información del ingeniero era correcta.

Y hacía calor. Mucho calor.

Madrid de domingo por la mañana comenzaba a llenarse de vida entre calles de adoquín y tierra; los Ford-A y descacharrados Citröen, Hispano-Suizas y modelos T levantaban polvaredas y saltaban a lo lejos entre los baches, calle Alcalá arriba. Los paseantes vestidos de domingo, sombrillas y sombreros, comenzaban a dejarse ver saliendo de los portales de sus casas. Ernesto agradeció que sólo les hubiera visto materializarse el muchacho de los periódicos; iban a tener que preparar algún cuento convincente por si la próxima vez lo hacían delante de una pareja de la guardia civil.

Pacino propuso echarse un café, porque iban de bostezo en bostezo. Irene señaló la terraza de un cafetín en una callejuela próxima a Serrano, alejada del creciente tráfico.

Una vez sentados, pidieron al camarero varios cafés con hielo. Por barba.

\- Tenemos que sacar algún momento para descansar -murmuró Irene tras acabarse el primer café de un trago-. Esto del _portal-lag_ me está matando...

\- ¿Y ahora qué? -murmuró Alonso sin esconder su molestia-. ¿Entramos al convento y lo registramos? Antes de que la República lo incendie, quiero decir.

Ernesto dejó la taza en el plato y se abrió el cuello de la camisa; el calor comenzaba a ser asfixiante. Pasó por alto tanto el comentario de Alonso como la mirada contrariada que le dirigió Pacino. Había esperado el malestar de Entrerríos; le sorprendió, eso sí, la reacción de Méndez.

\- No culpes a la República por lo que hicieron unos delicuentes -censuró Pacino.

\- Si los delincuentes campan a sus anchas y medran con esa República vuestra -contestó el otro-, la República algo tendrá que ver, ¿no creéis?

\- Lo cierto es que el gobierno anduvo un poco torpe y lento en detener la escalada de violencia -bostezó Irene, interrumpiendo-; pero Pacino tiene razón: todo parece indicar que los incendiarios eran incontrolados. Y es Historia. Conocéis las reglas. No podemos intervenir.

Alonso iba a protestar, pero Ernesto pidió silencio con la mano y trató de dar autoridad a sus palabras.

\- Lo último que necesitamos en nuestra situación son discusiones inútiles. Conforme lleguemos a la guerra, pasaremos por situaciones mucho más complicadas que la de estos días -aleccionó-. Os recuerdo que debemos ser discretos y pasar totalmente desapercibidos; si provocamos algún pequeño cambio en la Historia, por pequeño que sea, podemos ponernos bajo el radar del otro Ministerio.

\- Eso sin contar con que en estas fechas, debe haber patrullas de al menos diez Ministerios diferentes, atentos a proteger la Historia y ajenos a lo que se debe estar cociendo en 2017 -añadió Irene-. Cualquier traspiés y serán ellos los que nos descubran.

\- ¡De acuerdo! -aceptó Alonso de mala gana-. Mas mi pregunta permanece. ¿Cuál es el plan? Porque supongo que tenemos que ir a por la máquina con la forma de Amelia, ¿verdad?

\- Sin ella el siguiente salto puede perdernos por el laberinto -asintió Ernesto-. También estaría bien saber qué pasó con el ingeniero. Es posible que ella tenga más información.

\- Pues sólo nos queda entrar a ese convento y registrarlo -opinó Pacino.

Ernesto observó cómo Irene guardaba su saboneta, tras ponerla en hora.

\- Prefiero infiltrarme de monja que de soldado -sonrió-. Supongo que me tocará encontrar algún mensaje de Joaquín dentro.

\- Los incendios empezarán en Madrid mañana, así que aun tenemos algo de tiempo. ¿Por qué elegiría el ingeniero Sevilla precisamente ese convento? -pensó Ernesto en voz alta-. Tenía entendido que las Mercedarias era una institución de enseñanza femenina. Le debió costar colarse y esconder a Chispitas allí.

Pacino suspiró y levantó la mano lentamente.

\- Antes no me acordaba del nombre, pero... En las Mercedarias -señaló evitando la mirada de Alonso-... Creo recordar que se profanaron varias tumbas antes de la quema.

Los dedos de Alonso de Entrerríos empezaron a tamborilear en la mesa de la terraza, haciendo que su taza de café bailara sobre el plato.

\- Desconocía ese detalle -se sorprendió Ernesto.

\- De niños, a un amigo que estudiaba en la Salle le gustaba el morbo de la anécdota y nos la contaba siempre que podía.

\- Anécdota... -musitó Entrerríos para sí antes de tragarse su café de un trago.

\- ¿Crees que Joaquín escondió la PDA en una de las tumbas? -comprendió Irene.

\- Creo que es el sitio donde primero deberíamos mirar -asintió Pacino.

* * *

Un poco más adelante en Serrano pararon un taxi, un impecable Ford-A negro en el que pudieron apretujarse.

No estaban seguros de dónde estaba el convento de las Mercedarias. Pacino creía que estaba por Cuatro Caminos, mientras que a Ernesto le sonaba más por Chueca. Irene se sentó atrás entre Sabonis y Romay, mientras que Ernesto, en el asiento del copiloto, trataba de sacar información al conductor.

\- Está por Cuatro Caminos, sí -confirmó el taxista-. Hace muchos años, oí que el de Chueca lo acabaron convirtiendo en teatro. Ganó Madrid con ello, si me preguntan.

\- Entonces al de Cuatro Caminos.

Arrancó el taxi y callejearon, apareciendo innecesariamente al este, muy arriba de la calle de Alcalá, bajando con dirección al Paseo del Prado. No sería el primer taxista, pensó Irene con media sonrisa, que alargaba una carrera sin necesidad. Observó por el retrovisor los ojos oscuros del conductor; era moreno y flaco, de rasgos redondos y algo alargados bajo la gorra de chófer. Una pequeña alarma se encendió en su cabeza y no supo muy bien por qué; por toda nota discordante, Irene sólo pudo observar que en el salpicadero en vez de una virgen, el hombre tenía una pequeña banderita tricolor.

Por todo los demás, la inevitable mirada a sus rodillas al entrar; nada fuera de época.

\- Un poco lejos para ir a misa -sonrió el taxista.

\- No vamos a misa -contestó Ernesto, cordial-. Sólo a hacer... Turismo.

\- ¡Ah! -pensó en voz alta el conductor, acento chulapo hasta las trancas-. ¡Vienen de fuera! Mucha cosa bonita hay para ver en Madrid. Las iglesias y los conventos... En fin, para gustos los colores... Puedo llevarles a la Plaza de Toros. Bien bonita es de ver. ¿Damos la vuelta?

\- ¿Pues es que no le gustan a usted los conventos? -gruñó Alonso con tono lento.

El taxista tomó unos segundos en responder tras dar un brusco volantazo que les espachurró contra Alonso; antes de que pudieran siquiera protestar, el conductor sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y dedicó una ristra de insultos a un coche de caballos con el que había estado a punto de estamparse.

\- Lo siento -se disculpó el chófer, retomando el camino-. ¡En Madrid no cabe un tonto más! ¿Decía usted?

\- Nada, nada -intervino Irene-. Usted conduzca con cuidado que hay mucho insensato suelto.

\- ¡Ya lo puede usted decir bien alto, señora! -sonrió el taxista, alegre-. ¡Y hoy más que nunca! ¡Llevo una mañanita...! ¡Y eso que es domingo! ¡Mire! ¡Mire! -dijo alargando el brazo detrás, ofreciendo un pasquín-. ¡Esto es lo que se está montando en la calle Alcalá un poco más adelante! ¿Se lo puede creer?

Irene tomó la octavilla y le echó un vistazo.

Era un panfleto pro-monárquico, que alentaba, entre otras cosas, a hacer la vida imposible a la República. Irene iba a devolvérselo cuando el taxista paró de pronto, ya que la calle estaba bloqueada por varias docenas de curiosos que se agolpaban en torno a una discusión en la acera.

\- ¡Mierda! -comprendió Irene-. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

\- ¡Señora! ¡Esa boca! ¡No se preocupe, que la parada no dura mucho!

Alonso abrió un poco la ventanilla y sobre el tumulto de viandantes, comenzó a oírse a todo volumen una Marcha Real saliendo de un gramófono.

\- ¿Qué pasará ahí adelante? -se preguntó desconcertado el taxista.

\- Llévenos inmediatamente al convento -exigió Ernesto comprendiendo quizás, como ella, dónde demonio estaban.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Al ver los empujones de dos jóvenes de chaqué sobre otro taxista, el chófer salió del vehículo y se fue a ayudar a su compañero.

\- ¡Pacino! ¡Volante! ¡Ya! -ordenó Ernesto.

Pacino salió del taxi y se montó en el asiento del conductor, logrando arrancar cuando uno de los taxistas, en la acera, cayó al suelo tras recibir un bastonazo en la cabeza. Como un torbellino, la marea humana se lanzó contra los monárquicos. Algunos volvieron dentro del edificio. Otros, aprovecharon para alejarse de allí y refugiarse en una farmacia.

\- ¿Pero qué...? -pudo exclamar Alonso con los ojos como platos.

Pacino logró esquivar el tumulto a base de bocinazos y bajó el tramo de calle que quedaba, para girar a la derecha en Cibeles y enfilar el Paseo del Prado a todo lo que daba el Ford de ruedas de bicicleta.

\- ¿Qué fue de aquello de no llamar la atención? -protestó Alonso-. ¡Ahora nos buscarán por robar coches!

\- ¡No había alternativa! -explicó Irene-. ¡Ese idiota nos ha parado justo en la puerta del Círculo Monárquico!

* * *

Dejaron el taxi abandonado lejos de Cuatro Caminos, y encontraron una pequeña pensión no muy apartada del convento. Cuando en la habitación compartida hacían planes sobre cómo conseguir entrar, Pacino regresó de vigilar la puerta de las Mercedarias. Informó que una pareja de policías no se iban de la puerta, vigilando, tras preguntar a monjas y viandantes por un grupo de cuatro personas: tres hombres y una mujer.

\- Alonso tenía razón -gruñó Pacino-. Debimos dejar el taxi e ir a pie. No esperaba este nivel de eficiencia en la policía de este tiempo.

\- Ya da igual lamentarse por la cagada. Lo que ha pasado en el Círculo ha puesto nerviosa a mucha gente -explicó Irene-. Es posible que incluso nos culpen a nosotros de todo el lío y por eso, esos policías estén ahí.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es eso del Círculo? -preguntó Alonso volviendo de la ventana.

\- La quema de conventos se inició como consecuencia de la pelea que acabamos de ver -explicó Ernesto-. Dentro de poco correrá el rumor falso de que un taxista ha muerto a manos de los monárquicos. La gente se agolpará en la sede del diario ABC, amenazando con asaltarlo. Habrá muertos entre los atacantes. Entre ellos un niño.

\- Debemos esperar hasta la noche entonces -murmuró Alonso-. Deshacernos de esos corchetes sólo nos hará llamar más la atención a quien esté vigilando este tiempo.

\- Nos vendrá bien el descanso -aceptó Irene con resignación.

Ernesto asintió, volviendo a cubrir con el visillo el cristal de la ventana. Echó un fugaz vistazo a su saboneta, sin hallar en ella rastro de portales.

\- Descansemos entonces -aceptó-. Creo que todos lo necesitamos. Lo único que espero es que podamos entrar durante la noche: lo último que necesitamos es tener que entrar a la misma vez que los incendiarios.


	17. C16 Las Mercedarias Calzadas

**Capítulo 16.- Las Mercedarias Calzadas**

Madrid. Madrugada del lunes 11 de mayo de 1931.

* * *

" _en los diversos incendios madrileños no resulta muerto, herido, agredido o lesionado un solo sacerdote, fraile, monja, sacristán, portero o vigilante… (porque) los edificios han sido desalojados con horas de antelación"_

 **Juan Ignacio Luca de Tena**

 **Mis amigos muertos (1971)**

* * *

" _La multitud esótica (sic) e informe no es democracia, sino carne consignada a tiranías (…)_

 _Quemar, pues, conventos e iglesias no demuestran_

 _ni verdadero celo republicano ni espíritu de avanzada,_

 _sino más bien un fetichismo primitivo o criminal_

 _que lleva lo mismo a adorar las cosas materiales que a destruirlas."_

 **Artículo de "El Sol", 11 de mayo de 1931.**

 **Gregorio Marañón, José Ortega y Gasset, R. Pérez de Ayala.**

* * *

Pacino volvió a fijarse en los supuestos policías.

Con la noche sobre ellos, sólo la luz de una tasca cercana alumbrando de lado sus figuras, había algo que no encajaba. Algo sutil.

Trató de no llamar la atención en la esquina desde donde los observaba, y luchó por centrarse un poco por la falta de sueño. ¿Era el afeitado? ¿El peinado? ¿Los uniformes? Era todo a la vez y a la vez, su puta madre, no era nada; algo había y las tripas le decían que no era bueno. Comprendió que aquellos no eran policías de verdad del año 1931: aquellos dos figuras venían del futuro.

Si agentes de otro Ministerio o del chungo, estaba por ver, pero que eran agentes de alguien y no de policía... De fijo, vamos.

Decidió volver a la pensión después de varios rodeos, no fuera a ser que se la liaran.

Aquello cambiaba todo. Tenía que avisar a los demás.

\- Habéis tardado -le sorprendió Alonso desde un portal cercano.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Alonso! -murmuró Pacino después de recolocarse el corazón en su sitio-. ¡Casi me matas!

\- ¿Qué habéis visto?

\- Que no son policías.

\- ¿Estáis seguro?

\- Sí. Fijísimo, vamos. Si no son de otro Ministerio, son gente de Amelia. Pero de este tiempo no son, ya te lo digo yo.

Alonso asintió, su rostro entre las sombras.

\- Entonces la otra Amelia puede saber que estamos aquí -pensó en voz alta.

Pacino afinó la vista para ver el rostro de su amigo, sin conseguirlo del todo.

Desde conocerle, siempre le había parecido que existían dos Alonsos.

Uno, el torpe hombre del siglo XVI demasiado bueno y leal como para hacer frente a las contradicciones que a veces tenía trabajar para el Ministerio; el que había vivido con él en el piso del Ministerio, asustándose con la televisión a veces, o enseñándole cómo funcionaba el microondas, o sorprendiéndose por su "particular querencia para el fornicio".

Luego estaba el otro.

El que salía a veces en las misiones cuando agazapado entre las sombras era capaz de degollar a quien la situación o las órdenes señalaran; el que, una mirada vacía y clara, era capaz de ofenderse por una blasfemia llevándose la mano a la vizcaína como si faltarle al respeto a Dios fuese mucho peor que faltar al quinto mandamiento.

Con el tiempo y las misiones, Pacino había visto cómo aquel segundo Alonso se había domesticado, civilizado, controlado; los días en la misión de San José, durante... Durante lo de Nuevo México... Parecía... Desparecido. Pero desde aquel lío, desde lo de Amelia, sobretodo desde África, Pacino no había podido evitar ver al otro Alonso más a menudo.

Más de lo habitual.

Aquello, no pudo evitar pensar mirándole entre las sombras, le asustada y le entristecía a partes iguales; como en una cruel vuelta a atrás, a Pacino le parecía que Alonso de Entrerríos se estaba descivilizando, se estaba perdiendo, y con un escalofrío no pudo evitar preguntarse qué quedaría de su amigo cuando todo aquello acabara.

\- Alonso... Lo de los conventos... Yo... Lo siento. En la cafetería no quería decir que...

\- Nunca pensaremos lo mismo de según que cosas, amigo Pacino -contestó Alonso, como ausente-. La misión, en todo caso, siempre ha de ser lo primero.

Pacino asintió, descorazonado.

La misión, sí.

A ver cómo encontraban a Chispitas

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los rumores del primer fuego en Gran Vía llegaron a Cuatro Caminos, vieron aparecer al grupo de incendiarios.

Y como Pacino temía, al verlos, los falsos policías desaparecieron para dejar que se cumpliera la Historia. Ernesto suspiró, tras cagarse en todo por tener que jugársela como no quería.

\- A taparse la cara y adentro -ordenó-. La cripta lo primero.

\- Hoy toca ser de los malos -murmuró Alonso.

Pacino vio a Alonso santiguarse tres veces, para acto seguido unirse a la turba que bajaba por la calle. Era un grupo de varias docenas de personas, latas de keroseno a punto y palos. Irene se perdió con las mujeres, que fueron las primeras en entrar para sacar a las monjas. Tras gritos dentro del convento, los hombres entraron con palos al grito de "¡Viva la República!", "¡Abajo el clero!" y "¡Fuera. Esto va a arder!", para acabar de convencer a los indecisos.

El lento goteo de religiosos comenzó a salir.

Pacino vio los rostros temerosos y sorprendidos en su mayoría de monjas, y algún sacerdote.

\- ¡Esta es la ley de la República! -gritó, indignado uno.

\- ¡El chollo se os acaba! -contestó un muchacho desde el gentío.

Pacino vio cómo la respuesta del sacerdote se ahogaba entre las risas de los presentes. Una silla de remates de pan de oro se estrelló contra la acera, tras romper escandalosamente un cristal.

\- ¡Registadlo todo! -ordenó un cabecilla-. ¡Hasta que no salgan todos, no arde nada!

Pacino asintió con la cabeza y junto a Alonso se metieron en el convento.

* * *

Al bajar las escaleras, el caos arriba, encontraron a Irene ya en la cripta, alumbrándose con un farol. Era una especie de capilla, con un altar al fondo, las paredes llenas de nichos. Los que no tenían una lápida, estaban cegados con mortero.

\- ¡Mierda! -no pudo evitar decir Pacino-. ¡Debe haber como cien! ¿Tenemos que abrirlos todos?

\- Treinta y cinco -corrigió Irene-. Y sólo treinta anteriores a 1927. No tendremos que abrirlos todos.

\- Es un consuelo -asintió Alonso, sarcástico, palanca en mano.

Fueron rompiendo una a una todas las placas de mármol.

Tras ellas, los huesos y la mortajas les sorprendían entre una nube de polvo que tras alumbrar, no revelaba nada excepto restos de mercedarias muertas.

\- ¿Cómo va? -apareció Ernesto por la escalera-. Aun hay tiempo para el fuego, pero no sé cuánto tardarán en bajar.

\- Aun nada -gruñó Irene-. ¿Y si no es aquí?

Pacino apuntó con su linterna a una de las últimas tumbas en la pared del sur.

La habían pasado por alto al estar detrás del altar; cuando le dio la luz de lado, creyó ver la sombra de un pequeño grabado en la piedra: la forma de un reloj de arena.

\- Tiene que ser aquí -avisó.

Con un trozo de mármol de otra lápida, picó hasta romper la tumba. Allí, junto a un cráneo amortajado, había un bulto envuelto en cuero.

Al abrirlo, una escueta nota junto a la PDA pedía, literalmente, un poco de sol.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -les interrumpió la voz de uno de los cabecillas.

* * *

Varios hombres bajaron con él.

\- Comprobábamos que no había nadie -intentó Ernesto.

\- ¡A mi no me engañáis! -gritó el otro-. ¡Habéis venido a saquear las tumbas!

Pacino observó a la poca luz el grupo de cuatro hombres frente a ellos. El cabecilla parecía un tipo con las ideas claras, pero los otros parecían más bien molestos por habérseles adelantado.

\- ¿Y qué si es así? -probó Pacino encogiéndose de hombros-. Si se va a quemar de todas formas...

\- ¡No hemos venido a robar! -censuró el cabecilla-. ¡Hemos venido a lanzar un mensaje!

Otro de los hombres se acercó a las tumbas. Era un tipo moreno, con barba áspera y aspecto de haber estado más horas al sol que un chopo. Le faltaban varios dientes y sus manos, grandes y callosas, no dudaron en meterse dentro de la primera tumba abierta.

\- ¿Pues sabes que te digo? -sonrió, ante la oportunidad-. ¡Camaradas! ¡Iguales en la vida! ¡Iguales en la muerte!

Pacino se giró hacia Alonso y le detuvo cuando los otros tres hombres sacaron la primera mortaja. El cabecilla se apartó de las escaleras.

\- ¡Marchaos de aquí! -ordenó, furioso.

* * *

La danza macabra acabó cuando las primeras llamas prendieron la fachada.

Las cuatro osamentas fueron tiradas al fuego entonces, luego de haber sido exhibidas y burladas como peleles por la turba incontrolada; de lejos, como ellos, algunas de las hermanas que se habían atrevido a no irse del todo tras la profanación y la burla, contemplaban el pavoroso incendio entre lágrimas, rosarios y rezos.

Más allá, Irene había puesto el aparato del ingeniero al sol, para lograr que reviviera; junto a ella, Ernesto tampoco se atrevía a mirar.

Alonso se obligó a hacerlo.

Se obligó a ver la barbarie, una vez más, para no olvidarla; quería recordar lo voluble y violento de aquellos, pensó, que creyéndose con la razón y sabiéndose con la fuerza, no eran opuestos por nadie.

\- Descansen en paz -mumuró Alonso.

\- Son... Sólo... Huesos -trató de consolarle Pacino.

Alonso apretó las mandíbulas, tragándose una respuesta. Sabía que Pacino lo había dicho con buena intención, pero de unos días a aquella parte, sus buenas intenciones lograban invariablemente sacarle de quicio.

\- Son huesos. Y Fe. Y memoria. Y respeto -contestó sin poder mirarle.

* * *

Atentos a que los policías de Pacino no aparecieran, se alejaron del mogollón y acabaron buscando sol en una arboleda en dirección a Ciudad Universitaria. Pacino y Alonso quedaron detrás, mientras Ernesto, sin quitar ojo a su saboneta, iba por delante de Irene para avisar por si aparecía peligro.

Irene dejó de andar y contempló cómo la PDA se iniciaba por fin.

Se aseguró de que la placa solar que el ingeniero había improvisado como apoyo para la batería siguiera iluminada; al poco vio la imagen de Amelia aparecer, después de rutinas de arranque en texto de colores.

\- ¿Chispitas? ¿Eres tú?

La imagen de una Amelia vestida de siglo XIX, en un fondo blanco, se la quedó mirando desde la pantalla. Tras unos desconfiados segunos, pareció reconocerla.

\- ¿Eres... Irene Larra? Si mi pila no ha falado, son las 14:00 horas del 11 de mayo de 1931. ¿Son estos datos correctos?

Irene no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

\- Son correctas ambas cosas. Encantada de conocerte.

Chispitas hizo una cortés reverencia.

\- El placer es mío -sonrió, triste-. Supongo que podemos saltarnos la configuración de nuevo usuario -pareció pensar en voz alta con un montón de papeles materializándose en sus manos-... Al menos por el momento. ¿Sólo has logrado encontrarme tú? ¿Y los demás?

Irene llamó a Alonso y a Pacino. Ernesto se asomó también a la pantalla y Chispitas les observó de hito en hito durante unos segundos.

Estaba, comprendió, reconociéndoles.

\- Necesitamos saber qué ha ocurrido con el ingeniero, máquina amiga -saltó Alonso.

\- Dejó un mensaje en mi memoria para vosotros. Pero antes de eso, debéis encontrar el próximo portal. Aparecerá en apenas unas horas bajo el puente de Segovia, en el río Manzanares.

Irene sonrió.

\- Supongo que podemos llegar allí en un paseo. ¿Nos puedes decir entretanto qué le ha pasado a Joaquín?

Chispitas pareció más calmada cuando comenzaron a andar.

Su tono se volvió más serio y menos servicial.

\- Si no está con vosotros, me temo que ha muerto.

\- ¿Cómo? -se interesó Ernesto-. ¿Lo mataron los del otro Ministerio? ¿Qué pasó?

\- El Creador comprendió que todo iba a cambiar -explicó brevemente Chispitas-. Él comprendió que... Vio en el modelo de Línea que, sería descubierto. Pudo retrasarlo todo lo posible, pero acabó por predecir que quedaría atrapado en un punto fijo en el tiempo. Anticipó que una figura importante del otro lado intentaría capturarle. Y decidió actuar en consecuencia.

\- ¿Qué estás...?

Irene la vio esconder los ojos, en una imitación, supuso, de sentimientos.

\- Se sacrificó -aclaró Chispitas-. El Creador estudió las posibilidades en la Línea y llegó a la conclusión de que para que tuviéramos una oportunidad de completar con éxito la misión, él debía sacrificarse.


	18. C17 Un alto en el camino

**Capítulo 17.- Un alto en el camino**

Madrid futuro, siglo XXIII

Un tanatorio a la última.

* * *

" _Voy a parar en el camino,_

 _y en lo que dura un cigarrito,_

 _voy a pensar en estos años,_

 _todo lo que ha pasado._

 _En el cajón de la memoria,_

 _guardo trocitos de la historia._

 _Las páginas que ya han pasado,_

 _un libro inacabado"_

 **Cigarrito**

 **Platero y tú (2000)**

* * *

Julián no sabía si Amelia lloraba por Joaquín, o por el otro, por el viejo que aparecía en los hologramas de la entrada, saludando para la posteridad con aspecto de prisa, hartazgo y franco desinterés; quizás, pensó, Amelia lloraba por los dos: por el viejo y por el joven, por el de un lado y el del otro.

Nadie más lloraba, en todo caso, durante el servicio. La capilla del tanatorio estaba a reventar, pero nadie más lloraba.

Ni siquiera las ex-mujeres del otro Joaquín, y los hijos que habían podido venir y que presenciaban la ceremonia en la primera fila. Sus miradas eran de respetuoso trámite, pero poco más. El pobre vieJoaquín, supuso, no debía ser un tío fácil de tratar; al menos, no del tipo que se gana las lágrimas de los que están a su alrededor.

Sólo las de Amelia.

La capilla futurista era aséptica y cristalina. Un prado bonito de la muerte que a Julián le parecía un poco fondo de escritorio de _windows_ , estaba proyectado en holo-realidad por todas partes. Los juegos de luces, en una compleja simulación de bucolismo, conseguían simular que se encontraban en bancos situados en un campo de verde, una mañana de primavera con florecillas y pajaritos y tal.

Celebración de la vida y todas aquellas cosas que siempre conseguían revolverle el estómago.

El sacerdote acabó el oficio y por arte de magia, el ataúd se alejó despacio como llevado por el viento, hacia el crematorio, o el desintegrador futurista que tuvieran en el siglo XXIII.

Dos horas después y tras la estampida general de gente que había venido a presentar sus respetos de boquilla, Amelia seguía allí, sola, el sacerdote y el personal del tanatorio entrando para ver si necesitaba algo; más bien, supuso Julián, para ver si la señora subsecretaria se iba que era tarde y que había que ir chapando.

\- Gracias -murmuró Amelia al verle entrar-. Por estar aquí.

\- Tampoco es que tenga mucho más que hacer -bromeó Julián, al sentarse a su lado.

Amelia asintió entristecida y Julián detuvo las ganas de abrazarla.

Durante aquellos días en el futuro, en los pocos momentos que había coincidido con ella, Amelia le había parecido, sobretodo por la actitud de los demás, poco menos que una deidad. Una deidad cruel e implacable, matemática y fría, que ordenaba misiones como hundir una flota del siglo XIX el lunes, para luego alargar la segunda guerra mundial el martes. Miércoles libre. El jueves, ya veremos qué hacemos con el Holocausto, que la agenda la tengo apretada.

Pero en aquel banco, junto a él, ya no le parecía tal cosa.

Volvía a ser la otra Amelia. La de siempre. La empollona catalana recién salida de casa de sus padres con ganas de aventura. La _fangirl_ de Lope. La que compartía confidencias en un banco de hospital, abrumada por haber convertido a su criada, sin querer, en la Vampira del Rabal. Más de cincuenta años de experiencias daban para cambiar a cualquiera, supuso Julián.

Y convertirla en casi cualquier cosa.

\- Siempre temí ser la última -suspiró Amelia-. La última en pie. Siempre dudé que tuviera la fuerza para serlo.

\- Aun te queda Lola.

\- Lola es palomita suelta -sonrió Amelia, por un momento-. Siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido. Si está conmigo, es porque le viene bien.

\- Esta Lola no es como la de donde vengo -contestó Julián-. Al menos, no me lo parece.

Amelia no discutió el comentario. Levantó la mirada, en cambio, y se secó los ojos enrojecidos por última vez.

\- Necesito un abrazo.

Julián logró detener las ganas de dárselo.

\- Pues cómprate uno.

A Amelia se le escapó media risa por entre los labios, mezclada con lágrimas, y se le quedó mirando, los ojos enrojecidos, una expresión congelada, hipnótica. Julián no pudo apartar la vista, el pecho a presión.

¿Qué haces?, se volvió a preguntar. ¿Qué haces?, se insistió no pudiendo recordar nada excepto San José.

Cuando se acercó a besarle, Julián no se apartó.

* * *

El general Sanjurjo marchaba a paso tranquilo por las soleadas calles de Sevilla, escoltado por guardias civiles y aplaudido por los suyos. Al ver venir al fotógrafo, Ernesto previno a los demás y se apartaron del plano, para volver rápidamente al hostal de la calle sierpes.

El portal del puente de Segovia les había llevado a Sevilla, al miércoles 10 de agosto de 1932. El general Sanjurjo se estaba sublevando contra el gobierno de la República, esgrimiendo la inminente aprobación del estatuto de autonomía de Cataluña y la reforma del ejército para oponerse al orden republicano.

En Sevilla los vítores, en todo caso, durarían poco.

\- Por cómo aplauden parece difícil creer que el golpe no vaya a cuajar -observó Irene desde la ventana del nuevo hostal.

\- Los sindicatos declararán huelga en unas horas -observó Chispitas desde su pantalla-. Locales en esta misma calle serán objeto de violencia y el golpe fracasará, tanto en Sevilla como en Madrid. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que aparezca el siguiente portal.

Ernesto acercó la pantalla del dispositivo electrónico al escritorio de la habitación y deslió el cable de su placa solar, para que siguiese alimentando la batería. El montaje no era especialmente elegante, pero supuso que el pobre ingeniero había hecho lo que había podido con los materiales de los años veinte.

\- Es hora de que nos muestres ese mensaje, por favor -ordenó Ernesto.

La imagen de Amelia asintió y un sucio vídeo del ingeniero Sevilla apareció en la pantalla de la PDA, entre juramentos y comentarios en voz alta mientras colocaba la cámara en lo que parecía una triste habitación de hostal de los años veinte.

\- Vale. Al grano -musitó el ingeniero, los ojos perdidos tras las gafas-. Si estáis viendo esto, es que estoy muerto. Lo siento. Aun estoy tratando de evitar que ocurra (me va la vida en ello), pero por todo lo que he podido calcular, me temo que no es posible. Creo que al menos puedo sacar una ventaja con ello: las ecuaciones indican que alguien importante del otro lado vendrá para capturarme, así que quitándonos a los dos de enmedio, podré darnos algo de ventaja. Ya me lo agradeceréis cuando arreglemos el tiempo. Solo que entonces, supongo que no recordaremos nada de esto...

Ernesto se sentó en la cama, junto a Irene y Pacino. Alonso, serio y de pie, cruzó los brazos al otro lado de la habitación atento al mensaje sin querer, no obstante, dirigir la vista al escritorio.

«Es igual. He podido comprender cómo funciona. Cómo Martina ha podido entorpecer la aparición de portales. No era tan directo como pensé en un principio; la cagué, lo siento. Resulta que el hecho de atravesar los portales puede cambiar la estructura del laberinto. La buena noticia es que he programado el nuevo método de cálculo en Chispi. Ella podrá acompañaros el resto del viaje y avisaros de las opciones de salto con varios portales de antelación. He podido reconfigurar sus acelerómetros para que funcionen como detectores: podrá avisaros de distorsiones de portal en caso de que no tengáis las sabonetas a mano. Esa es la buena noticia.»

\- Algo me dice que la mala no nos va a gustar -murmuró Irene.

El ingeniero continuó.

«La mala noticia es que he confirmado que la forma de esconder los portales que ha empleado Martina, es altamente inestable. Los portales son atraídos a momentos históricos volátiles. Y estos momentos tienden a coincidir con... Bueno... Habéis estado en África. Ya podéis imaginaros con qué.»

\- Con la fiesta padre -susurró Pacino, las manos en los ojos.

El vídeo continuó, mientras el ingeniero Sevilla acercaba a la cámara varias ecuaciones garabateadas en un papel.

«Otra buena noticia: aunque el número de saltos variará, no debería superar los cincuenta. Y otra noticia mejor: llegará un momento en el que podáis tomar un... Atajo»

\- ¿Cincuenta portales? Eso del atajo me suena bien, os lo digo -pensó en voz alta Alonso.

«Otra mala noticia: ese atajo lleva a coordenadas temporales muy diferentes a las de los años treinta en la península. El atajo puede llevar menos de diez saltos, pero sospecho que son tiempos más díficiles. Cuando os acerquéis a él, Chispitas os informará y según las condiciones del viaje, tendréis que decidir qué camino tomar para continuar hasta el punto de bifurcación.»

Ernesto asintió, tratando de no perder detalle.

Aquella información ya la había adelantado la cabeza de su otro yo. La posibilidad de acabar en las guerras carlistas o en las de independencia latinoamericana no tenía por qué ser peor que hacerlo en cualquier otro mal momento de la guerra civil. Además, el poder llegar en menos portales al punto de bifurcación, podía hacer que el riesgo mereciera la pena. Quizás, se le ocurrió, separarse llegado el momento en dos parejas sería lo más adecuado; por un lado maximizaban las posibilidades de éxito y por otro podrían despistar a los esbirros de la otra Amelia. Como si le leyera la mente, Sevilla siguió su exposición desde la pantalla.

«Del mismo modo que me van a cazar a mi», expuso con algo de temblor en la voz, «es posible que los del otro Ministerio os detecten. Mientras estéis moviéndoos de un lado para otro, se lo pondréis difícil, pero no olvidéis que Martina puede saber dónde están esos portales, al menos algunos de ellos, y que agentes suyos pueden estar esperándoos allí... Lo que trato de decir es... Que tengais cuidado.»

El ingeniero suspiró en la pantalla, como si todo lo importante estuviera dicho ya.

\- He podido volcar toda la información que sacamos del _Ernestator_ y las bases de datos del Ministerio que traje en mi ordenador, dentro de Chispitas. Debería poder aconsejaros y ayudaros. Confío en ella y vosotros deberíais hacerlo también. Al fin y al cabo -pareció pensar en voz alta el ingeniero-, es una copia de la que trajo a Victoria desde el otro futuro.

El ingeniero se paró unos instantes, frotándose los ojos tras las gafas.

Se oyó la voz de Chispitas, grabada, preguntándole si estaba bien, a lo que él asintió. Pareció pensar mil cosas, sin poder atreverse a decir ninguna. Finalmente, tras un suspiró, alargó la mano a la imagen, probablemente para apagar la cámara, con cara de duro.

\- Buena suerte. Contamos con vosotros.

Ernesto vio aparecer de nuevo a Chispitas, el rostro serio.

\- Lo siento -se le ocurrió decirle a la máquina-. Supongo que poner este vídeo debe ser difícil para ti.

Chispitas le observó con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión.

\- No soy humana, Ernesto. No... Tengo sentimientos.

Ernesto admitió el apunte.

\- Muy bien... ¿Cuándo es el nuevo portal y a dónde nos lleva?

Todos vieron la cara de incomodidad de Chispitas tratar de mirar hacia otro lado.

\- Algo me dice -observó Alonso de Entrerríos-, que nos esperan más de esas malas noticias.

\- El siguiente portal lleva a Asturias... A principios de octubre del año 1934.

Ernesto inspiró incómodo.

\- ¿Al ochobre? -exclamó Irene-. ¿Estás segura?

Ernesto vio a Pacino y Alonso mirarse, sin parecer comprender del todo.

\- Lo peor es que -pareció dudar Chispitas-... La siguiente sucesión de portales lleva a diferentes lugares de la zona, el último antes de salir está en... Oviedo. A mediados de octubre.

\- Concuerda con los combates en la ciudad, ¿verdad? -comprendió Ernesto.

\- Así es -confirmó Chispitas.

\- ¿Combates? ¿En Oviedo? -se sorprendió Alonso-. ¿Es ya esa guerra civil?

\- Casi -explicó Irene-. Es el ochobre: la revolución asturiana de 1934.

\- Algo oí de eso cuando era niño -pensó Pacino en voz alta.

Ernesto volvió los ojos a la ventana.

\- Pues parece que ahora lo vamos a vivir en primera persona.


	19. C18 Los hechos del seis de octubre (I)

**Capítulo 18.- Los hechos del seis de octubre (I)**

Madrid futuro, siglo XXIII

Casa de la subsecretaria Amelia Folch. Noche de lunes.

" _Catalanes: Las fuerzas monarquizantes y fascistas que de un tiempo a esta parte_

 _pretenden traicionar la República, han logrado su objetivo y han asaltado el Poder_

 _(…)_

 _el Gobierno que presido asume todas las facultades del Poder en Cataluña,_

 _proclama el Estado Catalán en la República Federal Española,_

 _y al establecer y fortificar la relación con los dirigentes_

 _de la protesta general contra el fascismo,_

 _les invita a establecer en Cataluña el Gobierno provisional de la República."_

 **Discuso de Proclamación de la República Catalana, 6 de octubre de 1934.**

 **Lluis Companys**

* * *

¿Qué coño he hecho?

¿Qué coño he hecho, joder?

¿Qué coño he hecho, mecagonenmivida?, se repitió Julián, la vista clavada en el techo.

El cuerpo cálido y desnudo de Amelia dormitaba suavemente entre las sábanas, a su lado.

Se levantó despacio, mareado, y se sentó al borde de la cama para sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Frente a él, el enorme ventanal del ático de la subsecretaria del Ministerio del Tiempo le saludó en una combinación imposible de luces futuristas y torres de cristal, a lo lejos, en un Madrid que no conocía. Algunos aerotaxis pululaban deslumbrando con sus galibos; anuncios de holo-neón y ríos de luz bajo ellos abrían la megalópolis como cortes en cemento y cristal de un gigantesco sable láser de Darth Vader; más allá, imaginó, un cielo de estrellas negadas por una noche de resplandor y fuego que no se acababan en la puta vida.

Vértigo, asomado a un abismo de brillo y oscuridad, encontraba que no era la palabra exacta que cuadraba con lo que sentía en aquel momento. Era algo más. El vértigo se sentía a punto de caer.

Él ya estaba cayendo sin control y sin poder cerrar los ojos.

¿Qué coño he hecho?, se repitió.

Julián las buscó y las encontró al poco: las cuatro torres del paseo de la Castellana sobrevívían por debajo de la maraña de brillo e imposibles, como un recuerdo caduco y desfasado de tiempos olvidados y antiguos. Un homenaje a la Historia. Reliquias. Recuerdos.

Como lo que era él.

Se descubrió de repente de pie, en pelotas, las manos contra el ventanal, tratando de respirar.

Qué es lo que hecho, pensó mirando al infinito.

Me he revolcado con la mala.

Y lo que no es revolcarse, puede que también. Después del funeral del Joaquín mayor, del beso habían pasado a mirarse raro. De mirarse raro a seguir besándose. Y de seguir besándose a perder la cabeza antes, durante y después de haber llegado al ático semiabandonado de Amelia, en lo alto del edificio, parecía, más alto de todo el puto Madrid del mañana-mañana.

La puta torre de Mordor, donde mora el ojo que todo lo ve.

Y me lo he hecho con Saurona.

Y me ha molado que te rilas.

¿Y ahora qué coño hago?

¿Ahora qué coño hago con todo esto que estoy sintiendo y que no es mentira?

\- ¿Sabes? Con la suficiente cantidad de depilación láser -sonrió Amelia desde la cama-, podría acostumbrarme a esa vista.

La oyó levantarse.

Se la imaginó llegando a él, de espaldas; quizás un hombro asomando de las sábanas, quizás la mirada azorada de una muchacha que no había logrado salir aun del XIX, como la que había visto en Madrid, en el año 83, hacía un mundo.

Pero esa no era aquella Amelia.

La que tenía cerca, olores, sabores, palabras... Era otra diferente. Otra que le molaba más.

\- ¿El vello corporal no se lleva en el siglo XXIII? -se le ocurrió decir a Julián.

La notó tras él.

Desnuda.

Pasándole los dedos por la nuca. Volviéndole loco. Otra vez.

\- Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito pero... Lo cierto es que creo que nunca se ha llevado mucho -resumió-. Sólo soportado con paciencia.

Sintió que perdía el sentido, el vértigo desvaneciéndose, las dudas, el temor, el caos; todo, a su lado, se sentía en piel viva grabándose como un cincel sobre piedra; un recuerdo eterno para no ser olvidado jamás.

\- No puedo... No puedo... Pensar -dijo al darse la vuelta y encontrar sus labios, esperándole.

Julián vio sus ojos al resplandor neón de aquel mundo desconocido, bajo ellos, del otro lado del cristal.

\- Te he echado de menos -dijo Amelia, leyéndole el careto con las manos, como una ciega.

\- No era yo.

\- Sí que lo eras. Sí que lo eres. Siempre lo has sido.

Le volvió a abrazar, de vuelta a sábanas que olían a limpio y nuevo.

* * *

El Ministerio olía a trajín y a miércoles después de puente.

Entre el constante ir y venir de agentes a misiones de apoyo, Lola se encontró con don Blas de Lezo de camino al despacho de Amelia Folch, seguido por media docena de administrativos desesperados para que les firmara una pila de infopantallas.

\- Buenos días, Almirante -trató de sonreir-. Parece que hoy es el día.

\- Tal parece, señora Mendieta. Tal parece.

Lola asintió. Incluso Lezo parecía de buen humor; no era para menos: en el plan para la semana entrante era abordar el barco de Monroe en 1803.

\- Confío en que haya traído un parche en el ojo.

El gesto de desdén de Lezo se desvaneció tras unos instantes. Sí. Definitivamente estaba de buen humor.

\- Debo reconocer que no sé qué enseña portar -pensó en voz alta tras acceder a detenerse y empezar a poner el pulgar en todos los informes que los funcionarios, aliviados por fin, le acercaban-. Hasta ahora nunca me había dedicado a la piratería.

Tras acabar con la burocracia, entraron a la antesala de subsecretaría.

\- Técnicamente -apuntó Lola agarrando la puerta del despacho de Amelia ante las protestas de Pin y Pon-, seremos corsarios.

\- La del tercer Rey Carlos entonces -razonó Lezó-, sería adecuada.

Lola abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a don Blas en primer lugar.

Cuando entró vio allí a Julián y a Amelia, esperando.

Los dos.

Esperando.

Fue apenas una mirada al entrar. O una fugaz sonrisa cómplice que se escapó entre ellos, antes de volver cabezas a la puerta, pero Lola supo, casi inmediatamente, que algo había sucedido entre aquellos dos.

Si bueno o malo, estaba por ver.

\- Señor Martínez... -saludó Lezo.

\- Don Blas -respondió Julián-. Es bueno verle.

\- ¿Qué tal fue el intento de represalia por las acciones del capitán Villaamil, don Blas? -preguntó Amelia tras un silencio más largo de lo normal.

Lola trató de esconder su inquietud. Las miradas. Los ojos. Amelia... Amelia estaba... ¿Feliz?

\- Como bien reflejé en el informe -carraspeó Lezo-, quedó en intento.

Amelia asintió.

Ojos. Brillantes. Julián... El idiota de Julián la miraba como un quinceañero...

\- Lamento decirle que el asunto de la compra de Louisiana tendrá que esperar -informó Amelia.

\- ¿Y eso? -gruñó Blas de Lezo, más que preguntó-. Mire que tengo ya a la marinería presta. Zarpamos en una hora con la pleamar.

\- Debo ir en esa misión, don Blas -informó Amelia-. Pero tengo lío.

\- Si el lío le dura más de cinco días, no es lío -discutió Lezo-. Es lo que tardaremos en interceptar a Monroe saliendo desde Coruña.

\- ¿Monroe? -se extrañó Julián-. ¿Vamos a secuestrar a Marilyn?

Lola vio a Amelia morderse el labio inferior para contenerse la risa.

Comprendió entonces que aquellos dos habían... En fin... Eso.

\- James Monroe fue el encargado de la compra de Louisiana -explicó Amelia, con media sonrisa-. Entre 1803 y 1805 junto con el embajador Livingstone negoció con el gobierno de Napoleón la compra del territorio por quince millones de dólares. Francia necesitaba dinero para la guerra en Europa y aceptó.

\- El plan era interceptar el barco con el primer pago de cinco toneladas de oro -continuó Lola-. Pero parece que ya no es el plan. ¿Volvemos a la idea de parar el tratado de San Ildefonso? Eso era mucho más fácil.

\- Y mucho menos dañino para las arcas americanas -discutió Lezo, de nuevo en su vena de mal café.

Lola vio a Amelia dudar, las manos sobre la mesa. No sabía qué plan tenía en mente o qué demonio le había hecho Julián, pero de repente vio a otra. Otra más humana. Otra menos fría, más cercana. Una incapaz de no darle el gusto al viejo Almirante.

\- ¿Cinco días dice, don Blas?

\- Puede que seis -ofreció Lezo-. Lo mismo da cazarles antes o después del golfo de Vizcaya.

\- Hablaré con los chicos para que abran puerta en el _Alonso de Entrerríos_ -sonrió Amelia-. Que sean seis días, don Blas.

\- Intentaré que sean siete -sonrió Lezo-, si eso le place.

Lola vio al Almirante marchar, como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

\- No lo entiendo -pensó en voz alta Lola-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Qué...?

\- Tu vas con don Blas -ordenó Amelia-. Alguien tiene que atarle en corto y subiendo desde Coruña, como se encuentre con alguna fragata inglesa... No quiero tener que hacer reajustes innecesarios.

Lola cerró la boca, alarmada.

\- Una semanita loca con la flor y nata de la marinería patria -gruñó Lola-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde vas?

\- Vamos. Julián se viene conmigo.

Lola vio a Julián tan sorprendido como ella.

\- ¿A dónde? -preguntó él.

\- A Barcelona. He redirigido el laberinto. Les he encontrado -informó-. He encontrado a los del otro Ministerio. Iban camino de Asturias. Te vienes conmigo para intentar convencerles.

Lola tragó saliva mientras Amelia miraba a otra parte.

Había esperado que el entierro del cascarrabias de Joaquín la hubiera ablandado o distraído o dejado fuera de lugar. Si a eso le añadía el gusto que seguro que se había dado con el barbitas, hubiera apostado por al menos un leve despiste.

Pero no.

Amelia, más Amelia que nunca. Todo atado y bien atado.

Y de paso la enviaba a una semanita de tener que quitarse del culo a marineros desdentados. Con Lezo gruñendo en plan abuelo cebolleta todo el día. La fiesta padre.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -se le adelantó Julián.

\- Convencerles. Por eso vienes. Me vas a ayudar.

\- ¿Y si no quieren? -intervino Lola.

\- Voy a salvarles al precio que sea -gruñó Amelia, el gesto firme-. Si siguen por el laberinto y se meten en la guerra civil, ninguno llegará al final con vida.

* * *

Irene siguió el griterío y las voces, tras salir de Sevilla por un portal cercano a la Torre del Oro. Habían aparecido por un armario, en plan Narnia, de lo que por la radio de válvulas y los muebles caros, parecía una elegante casa burguesa. Afortunadamente vacía.

No podía ser, comprendió al mirar por el visillo del ventanal.

No podía ser... ¡No estaban en Asturias!

\- ¿Desde cuándo en Asturias hablan catalán? -se extrañó Alonso, acercándose también.

Irene volvió de la ventana. El ruído en la calle era ensordecedor. Los gritos retumbaban por todos lados.

\- Estamos en una primera planta de una casa en Barcelona -informó.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser! -saltó Chispitas desde su mano-. ¡Por favor, Irene Larra! ¡Enfoca mi cámara a la calle!

Irene le dio el gusto, mientras Ernesto volvía de revisar la casa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es...?

\- Lo de fuera es la plaza de Sant Jaume -informó Irene-. Bueno, de la República en este año, supongo.

\- ¡Oh, no! -comprendió Pacino.

\- ¿Qué es eso de '¡oh, no!'? -se alarmó Alonso.

Ernesto se asomó a la ventana. Como ella, vio la plaza de Sant Jaume, o de la República a lo lejos, repleta de gente.

\- ¡Joder! -saltó Pacino a su lado-. ¿Es ese Companys en el balcón?

Irene asintió. Habían llegado a la proclamación de la República catalana. Mismo año. Misma fecha que Asturias.

Pero lugar diferente.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Chispitas? -inquirió Ernesto a su lado, sacando alarmado su saboneta-. ¿El ingeniero Sevilla se volvió a equivocar?

Chispitas negó desde la pantalla, envuelta en cortinas de números y cascadas de iteraciones de integración.

\- No es probable -informó con lo que parecía preocupación-. Creo que... Creo que lo más probable...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Creo que el portal ha sido desviado -concluyó Chispitas desde la PDA-. ¡Los del otro Ministerio nos han descubierto! ¡Amelia Folch sabe que estamos aquí!

* * *

NdA: Mil disculpas. Del Manzanares van a Sevilla, a la Sanjurjada. De Sevilla van a Barcelona. Después de demasiado tiempo he logrado arrancar mis compromisos con Tiempo de relatos y vuelvo a escribir en "Guerra Civil". Aun me queda un rato para seguir con el siguiente, así que ruego paciencia :)


	20. C19 Los hechos del seis de octubre (II)

**Capítulo 19.- Los hechos del seis de octubre (II)**

Barcelona, seis de octubre de 1934, sobre las 20:30 de la tarde.

Plaza de la República (actualmente Sant Jaume)

* * *

" _¡Y una declaración de guerra_

— _que equivale a jugárselo todo, audazmente, temerariamente—_

 _en el preciso instante en que Cataluña, tras siglos de sumisión,_

 _había logrado sin riesgo alguno, gracias a la República y a la Autonomía,_

 _una posición incomparable dentro de España,_

 _hasta erigirse en su verdadero árbitro,_

 _hasta el punto de poder jugar con sus gobiernos como le daba la gana!_

 _En estas circunstancias, la Generalidad declara la guerra,_

 _esto es, fuerza a la violencia al Gobierno de Madrid_

 _(…)_

 _Y eso, ¿por qué?_

 _Por una República Federal Española_

 _que nadie pide en España, cuando menos ahora,_

 _y por un Estado Catalán que,_

 _dada ya la existencia de la Generalidad,_

 _no se necesita para nada..."_

" **Apuntes de una noche inolvidable"**

 **(publicado en** **La Vanguardia, el 9 de octubre de 1934)**

 **Agustí Calvet** ** _Gaziel_**

* * *

Fuera, la plaza frente al Palacio de la Generalitat era un hervidero de gente.

Mientras los demás discutían con la vista en la ventana, Alonso se acercó al aparato con la imagen de Amelia.

Haberla visto antes y saber que podía existir, no dejaba de causarle reparo; en cierto modo, no podía evitar pensar que Amelia, su Amelia, estaba encerrada de algún modo en aquella pequeña televisión, cual desdichada presa. Alonso se preguntaba a veces qué haría él ante situación tan angustiosa, como verse atrapado en tan exigua cajita.

\- Disculpad... Máquina amiga. ¿Es correcto si os tomo en mis manos?

La que los demás llamaban Chispitas se lo quedó mirando unos instantes, quizás sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- Lo es en todo momento, Alonso de Enterríos.

\- Alonso estará bien -contestó él al recogerla-. ¿Sería posible que me dijérais qué está pasando ahí fuera? No entiendo gran cosa, me temo.

Chispitas asintió y un libro abierto se materializó en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué nivel de detalle necesitas, Alonso?

\- Al grano, si os place.

\- A finales del año 33 -explicó Chispitas-, hubo elecciones en las que ganaron las fuerzas conservadoras. Una unión de corrientes políticas llamada CEDA, ganó de hecho las elecciones.

\- Ya -asintió Alonso-. ¿Así que son ahora mismo el gobierno?

\- No. El gobierno lo forma el partido radical de Lerroux -corrigió-, el segundo en escaños. Cosas de aritmética parlamentaria.

\- Entiendo... De ahí el jaleo. Siendo el partido radical, la gente se ha soliviantado.

\- No es del todo correcto: el partido radical de Lerroux es considerado de centro según mis datos. La CEDA es más de derechas: llegaban a agrupar a facciones que incluso promulgaban el fin de la República y la vuelta de la monarquía, así como corrientes tradicionalistas.

\- Ya veo -comprendió Alonso-. Dejadme adivinar: ninguno de esos republicanos quería a esa CEDA.

\- Así es -sonrió Chispitas-. Hace unos días, el presidente anunció que varios ministros de su nuevo gobierno pertenecerían a la CEDA. Las fuerzas de izquierda, como medida de protesta, promulgaron una huelga general: temían una involución de lo conseguido durante sus años de gobierno. En Cataluña, principalmente, el estatuto de Autonomía.

Alonso asintió mientras Chispitas seguía informándole. Al parecer lo que iba a suceder en Asturias se venía preparando de antes, así como lo de Barcelona: lo de los ministros había sido sólo el detonante. Curiosamente, el cambio electoral lo había promovido que a las mujeres les fuese permitido el voto por primera vez en la Historia: habían sido ellas las que habían decantado la balanza electoral a favor de las derechas. A Alonso este punto le pareció ciertamente contradictorio ya que, sin ir más lejos, no podía imaginar a su Elena, con evidentes simpatías por cosas que llamaba progresistas, votando por las tradiciones; tuvo que recordarse gracias a la Amelia electrónica, que en los años treinta del siglo XX, sacerdotes y religiosos, como de toda la vida, seguían teniendo gran influencia en la mujer: encontraba muy probable que desde púlpitos y confesionarios los hombres de Dios arrimaran el ascua a su sardina si, como decía Chispitas, esa CEDA era además militantemente católica.

\- Todo claro, gracias -aceptó por fin-. Lo que me queda por entender es qué está pasando aquí en Barcelona. ¿Quién es ese Companys que ha mencionado Pacino?

\- Lluis Companys es el presidente de la Generalitat -explicó-. Acaba de proclamar la república catalana dentro de la federación española.

Alonso parpadeó unos segundos, sin comprender del todo.

Lo de la república catalana le sonaba bastante mal, pero lo cierto era que "dentro de la federación española", sonaba un poco más tranquilizador; no obstante, se recordó que si ese Companys era presidente, era un político, y los políticos eran pájaros que cabía alimentar aparte, con especial habilidad, además, para inventarse palabras donde antes no las había con tal de conseguir sus propios intereses.

\- ¿Eso qué significa? -preguntó a las claras.

\- Es... Una declaración de independencia parcial.

\- ¿Declaración de indepen...? ¿Cómo "parcial"? -repitió Alonso, confuso.

\- El lenguaje político es ambiguo -aceptó la máquina-, pero al declarar que no se somete a la autoridad del Estado central actual, sino a uno que no existe, supone técnicamente una declaración de independencia.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡CONDENADOS CATALANES TRAIDORES!

\- ¡Alonso! -abroncó Irene desde la ventana-. ¡Cálmate!

Alonso se pasó la mano por el bigote, tratando de calmarse y pidió disculpas. Que los catalanes siempre habían ido mucho por libre, era cosa sabida; recordaba sin ir más lejos el viaje a 1714 en el que habían podido sacar de Barcelona, durante la locura de la indiana de Darrow, a la infortunada Amelia: su lucha allí era por mantener una dinastía monárquica que respetara sus fueros. Eso podía entenderlo. Pero... ¿Formar un reino aparte?

Apretó los dientes y trató de tragarse la bilis.

Podía perdonar muchas cosas, algunas más que otras; eso de andar sin Rey por ahí, por ejemplo... En fin... No cuadraba con él, pero podía llegar a aceptar tener que elegir a un Rey temporal, como parecía ser un presidente de la República.

Pero eso de abandonar el Reino como quien se borra de un... Gimnasio...

No, pensó...

¡Eso sí que no!

Como si la máquina en su mano fuese capaz de leer su angustia, se apresuró a continuar.

\- La revuelta no triunfará, Alonso -explicó Chispitas-. En menos de veinticuatro horas, durante la madrugada, soldados del general Batet tomarán la Generalitat y detendrán al gobierno de Companys.

\- Les fusilarán, espero.

\- Sólo cárcel -revisó Chispitas en su libro-. La represión en Cataluña fue relativamente menos sangrienta que en Asturias, en parte por la habilidad de Batet, en parte porque la oposición armada fue mucho menos violenta.

\- Poco me parece, de todos modos.

\- Algunos historiadores -continuó Chispitas-, señalan que Companys ni siquiera creía en la proclamación: para ellos, sólo se puso delante del movimiento para crear una oposición controlada y poder dominar a algunos elementos armados movilizados por facciones más extrem...

Ernesto les interrumpió la conversación, justo cuando Alonso iba a preguntar por aquello de la "oposición controlada".

\- Siento acabar con la lección de Historia -murmuró, su reloj en la mano-, pero parece que las sabonetas se han puesto en marcha.

\- ¿Tan pronto? -se sorprendió Alonso, sacando la suya.

Chispitas pidió ser llevada a la ventana, de nuevo, tras cambiar el libro por lo que parecía una vara de zahorí.

\- Me temo que así es -confirmó-. La distorsión espacio-temporal parece venir del palacio de la Generalitat.

* * *

Se miraron, sin saber qué hacer.

Pacino volvió a echar un ojo por la ventana, a la fiesta. ¿Cómo cojones iban a entrar al palacio de la Generalitat?

\- ¿Cómo cojones vamos a entrar al palacio de la Generalitat? -soltó sin poder pensar en otra cosa-. Esos tíos en la puerta llevan fusiles...

\- ¿Colará ser periodistas otra vez? -se encogió de hombros Irene.

\- Puede -aceptó Ernesto-. Pero debemos atender primero al principal problema...

\- ¿Esa condenada proclamación de Republica catalana? -preguntó Alonso.

\- Más bien, que como advirtió Chispitas, esto puede ser una trampa de la otra Amelia -comprendió Pacino.

Ernesto asintió, en silencio.

Pacino trató de pensar. Chispi había previsto una visita a Asturias, no a Barcelona. Aunque la posibilidad de la cagada del pobre Joaquín estaba presente, también sabían por el propio Joaquín que había momentos en la Historia en los que Amelia tenía cierto control sobre los portales. Desviarles a Barcelona podía ser una trampa... Corrían el riesgo de ir como borregos buscando el siguiente portal y encontrarse con un montón de chungos de Martina esperándoles. Sus ventajas seguían siendo Julián, Chispitas y lo que había podido descubrir Joaquín. Las de Amelia... Buf... En fin. Puta idea.

\- Si es una trampa -murmuró Pacino-, el portal es falso.

\- No tiene por qué -pensó en voz alta Irene-. ¿Chispitas? ¿Tiene Amelia ese poder? Creí que sólo podía desviar portales, no falsearlos.

Tras unos segundos, la PDA contestó.

\- No puedo dar una respuesta fiable -se disculpó-. Pero opino, más allá de cualquier duda, que es una trampa.

\- Vale -suspiró Pacino-... Trampa o no... Hay que ir...

Ernesto asintió, de nuevo, y Pacino le vio apretar las mandíbulas.

\- Es probable que Martina sepa que salimos cuatro -mumuró-. Pero no tiene por qué saber que los cuatro seguimos con vida.

Irene asintió.

\- Después de monte Arruit, podría colar... Toca separarnos -mumuró-. ¿Quién se queda con la custodia de la PDA?

* * *

\- Este plan es una locura -mumuró Alonso.

\- Pues no te quejaste dentro -contestó Pacino.

Se acababan de despedir de Ernesto e Irene en la casa vacía, dejando con ellos a Chispitas. El plan era que Alonso y él entraran al Palacio y que, de tener el terreno despejado, dar señal desde una de las ventanas del Este. Si de verdad todo aquello era una trampa, Ernesto e Irene podrían buscar otro portal con Chispitas.

Ellos dos... Bueno.

Improvisarían.

Alonso se apartó del camino a un señor extasiado que daba botes envuelto en una senyera.

\- No dije nada dentro porque nada había que decir -aclaró Alonso-: no hay plan mejor.

\- ¿Entonces de qué coño te quejas, macho?

Alonso suspiró.

\- De que a pesar de todo -gruñó-, sigue siendo una locura.

Se abrieron paso entre el gentío que aun llenaba la plaza y dejaron a sus espaldas el edificio del ayuntamiento para llegar, a empujones, hasta el primer cordón de chungos armados. Atardecía. Era casi de noche.

Pacino suspiró, sacó el cuaderno de notas y el lápiz, e improvisó su mejor sonrisa.

\- _Bona tarda..._ Este... Venimos de... El Heraldo... A cubrir el acontecimiento.

Tres hombres se les quedaron mirando, extrañados, fusiles al hombro. Luego, como si tal cosa, les dejaron pasar. Pacino se les quedó mirando mientras otro, eficiente y disciplinado, apareció para llevarles a la puerta del Palacio.

Por la puerta principal.

\- Esto de ser periodistas es la crema -comentó por lo bajini.

\- No nos han pedido credenciales -recordó Alonso-. Muy pronto os alegrais, amigo Pacino.

Dicho y hecho, fue entrar al Palacio y antes de poder decir esta boca es mía, las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

El cambio de luz, de fuera a dentro, no les dejó ver por un momento pero Pacino no necesitó mucho para descubrir que, a los lados, otros dos chungos vestidos de los años treinta y repeinados en plan gomina Brancato, les encañonaban con fusiles.

Frente a ellos, la arquitectura bien bonita de dentro del Palacio de la Generalitat, quedó eclipsada por verle el careto a Julián y a...

Amelia.

Pacino acertó a levantar las manos. Alonso no dijo nada a su lado, pero le oyó reírse un poco por lo bajo, amargo, sin que la cosa pasase de un leve y discreto carraspeo. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?, murmuró sarcástico.

\- Supongo que la tapadera de los periodistas, no coló -comentó Pacino en viva voz.

\- Está más gastada que el chisquero de Bob Marley, macho -sonrió Julián.

\- ¿Dónde están Irene y Ernesto? -preguntó Amelia, directa.

Pacino se la quedó mirando unos segundos. A ella y a los fusiles.

Antes de verla había pensado que lo más díficil de aquella noche, iba a ser amanecer con vida.


	21. C20 Recuerdos del futuro

**Capítulo 20.- Recuerdos del futuro**

Barcelona, noche del seis al siete de octubre de 1934.

Palacio de la _Generalitat_.

" _Hago saber:_

 _Que (...)_ _queda declarado el estado de guerra en todo el territorio de la región catalana,_

 _y asumo, por tanto, el mando de la misma,_

 _estando dispuesto a mantener el orden público a todo trance,_

 _empleando al efecto cuantas medidas de rigor sean necesarias,_

 _(…)_

 _Como catalán, como español y como hombre que sólo mira y aspira_

 _al bien de la humanidad, lamento este momento y espero de la cordura_

 _de todos que no se dará lugar al derramamiento de sangre._

 _Barcelona, 6 de octubre de 1934._

 _Domingo Batet"_

 **Bando de declaración del Estado de Guerra en Cataluña**

* * *

Amelia ordenó a sus agentes caracterizados de _escamots_ que la dejaran a solas con Alonso de Enterríos.

Los dos hombres dudaron unos segundos.

\- S _ubsecretària... Ha costat el que no està escrit lligar-li a aquesta columna_ -aclaró el alto, Valladares, señalándose el ojo que empezaba a hinchársele-. _La agent Mendieta ens va ordenar que sota cap concepte..._ (*1)

\- _Sota la meva responsabilitat_ -zanjó Amelia, sin ganas de discusión-. S _ortir, si us plau. Ara. Si us necessito us dic._ (*2)

Asintiendo, sus hombres cerraron la puerta tras marcharse.

Les habían separado.

Pacino y Alonso, directos a la trampa de la _Generalitat_ se habían presentado en cuanto habían generado la falsa distorsión: ratoncitos atraídos por el olor del queso. De momento Pacino juraba y perjuraba que Irene y Ernesto habían muerto en Monte Arruit. Amelia había dejado con él a Julián y se había ido a interrogar a Alonso, en un cuarto de escobas cercano al patio de los naranjos, aun en el _Palau_.

Todo en la _Generalitat_ era en aquel momento tensión y nervios. Café, cigarrillos y llamadas de teléfono. Batet tardaría pocas horas en aparecer en la plaza de la República y en menos tiempo aun, la media docena de locales protegidos por milicias y Mossos d'Esquadra, caerían bajo la artillería y las ametralladoras del ejército.

Y los hombres que no huyeran o se rindieran, con ellos.

\- ¿Por qué no me lleváis a vuestro tiempo aun, bruja? ¿Por qué sigo aquí? -gruñó Alonso de Entrerríos.

\- Esperamos una puerta que aparecerá pronto -trató de sonreir Amelia-. He tenido que restringir el uso de saltadores. Me temo que en el futuro no lo podemos todo.

Amelia no se sorprendió con la pregunta de Alonso ni con su brusquedad.

Sentía que el pecho le saltaba. ¡Estaba tan cerca! Alonso... Por fin... Él, por supuesto, quería verla muerta; pero eso era en ese momento. Con el tiempo, como Julián, comprendería que la suya era la mejor solución posible.

La única solución posible.

¡Era tal su anhelo! ¿Podría hacer ver a sus amigos, a sus antiguos compañeros, lo equivocados que estaban? Ellos, por supuesto, ¡querrían convencerla de lo contrario! ¡Había esperado tanto tiempo para aquello! ¡Para hablar con ellos! ¡Para hacerles ver que ella tenía razón! Agarrarse al viejo Ministerio era un error: un error terrible. No sólo su línea, la línea futura que había surgido con el ataque de Darrow se derrumbaría: su propio futuro, el de los amigos que aun tenía con vida, se derrumbaría también sin los conocimientos y los cambios que estaban haciendo, que iban a hacer.

Se necesitaban: debía hacerles entender aquello.

Sin ella, sin su Ministerio, sin la unión de líneas, el terrible futuro que se avecinaba sobre ellos, el que ella había ya vivido perdiéndoles a todos, acabaría por hacerse realidad de nuevo sin que ningún sacrificio pasado hubiese servido para nada.

¿Cómo hacerle ver aquella realidad a Alonso de Enterríos? ¿Cómo hacerle comprender ecuaciones y modelos del siglo XXIII a un soldado del XVI? ¿Cómo explicar a Alonso, lealtad, terquedad y orgullo, que debía ser, por un momento, todo lo contario de lo que era? La respuesta era simple y Amelia la conocía bien: no podía.

No podía, sin el suficiente tiempo al menos.

Cuando le llevara al futuro, cuando le mostrara lo que había logrado, contra lo que había luchado, él entendería.

¡Tenía que entender!

Amelia se acercó a él despacio y tras sacarse el cicatrizador del bolsillo empezó a cerrarle la brecha que el culatazo del Mauser le había hecho en la sien izquierda. El soldado se revolvió, inquieto, ante la luz azulada y el zumbido.

\- ¡No podréis leer mi mente con vuestros artefactos endemoniados! -rugió-. ¡Apartadlo de mi!

Amelia sintió que se le formaba una sonrisa.

Y que se le humedecían los ojos.

Alonso... Lo había visto en Taos. Lo había visto en las catacumbas de la Fuente. Él la odiaba. La odiaba a muerte. Y sin embargo... Sin embargo...

En sus ojos aun podía ver la confusión por tenerla cerca.

El cariño, quizás, por la Amelia que había muerto.

\- No necesito un cicatrizador para leerte la mente, Alonso de Entrerríos -sonrió Amelia, sin sentir alegría-. Ya sé lo que piensas.

Luego le pasó un paño por la sien, para que lo viera seco. Alonso comprendió y asintió. Primero sorprendido. Luego, orgulloso y firme, agradecido.

\- ¿Dónde están Ernesto e Irene? -preguntó Amelia al fin.

\- Murieron en África.

\- ¿Cómo?

Alonso la miró, frío. Glacial. Amelia supo que jamás le contestaría. Si por evitar delatar la mentira o por desprecio, a lo mejor ambas cosas a la vez, estaba por ver. Quizás, quiso pensar, no quería recordarlo: el laberinto estaba hecho para no ser recorrido; para perderse o morir por el camino. Haber visto morir a Ernesto e Irene habría sido tan malo como recordarlo.

\- Prefiero no decíroslo -gruñó.

\- Necesito saberlo -insistió Amelia.

\- ¿Cómo murió mi otro yo en vuestra línea? -le preguntó entonces, mirándola a los ojos-. Antes de su ruin traición, Julián nos contó vuestros días juntos en San José. Vuestra edad. Vuestras mentiras. Le contasteis que todos los vuestros murieron. Decidme, ¿os gusta recordarlo acaso?

Amelia sintió que las lágrimas le iban a inundar los ojos. Trató de sonreir. Trató de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. No pudo. ¿Cómo había muerto su Alonso de Enterríos? ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Había muerto, como todos, por su culpa.

\- Él... Tú... Me... Me salvaste la vida.

Luego Amelia no pudo contenerse más, paso atrás, paso adelante, porque no sabía, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir... Alonso estaba de repente ahí y era él... Y no era él... Y había pasado toda una vida, pero a la vez no había pasado ni un instante y era como tenerle delante otra vez, como con Julián, incapaz de distinguir el pasado del presente... Y del futuro.

Se derrumbó.

Amelia se derrumbó y sin poder aguantarse más corrió a abrazarle, él atado, y le abrazó y empezó a llorar en su pecho porque, por fin, después de toda una vida, le había logrado recuperar.

Alonso estaba vivo otra vez.

* * *

(*1) Subsecretaria... Ha costado Dios y ayuda atarle a esa columna. La agente Mendieta nos ordenó que bajo ningún concepto...

(*2) Bajo mi responsabilidad. Salid, por favor. Ahora. Si os necesito, os llamaré.

* * *

Alonso creyó, cómo podía ser de otra manera en tan vil criatura, retorcida bruja, que aquella Amelia trataba de ablandarle con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo. ¡Valiente harpía! ¡Toda una vida había tenido para meterse en su cabeza y poder así engañarle! Si era verdad lo que había entendido de las palabras del ingeniero y de la Amelia electrónica, cien veces podría haber vivido ya ese momento: cien respuestas habría obtenido de él ya y cien argucias habría podido inventar para descubrir que Irene y Ernesto seguían libres. Debía, por tanto, ser firme y darles tiempo a sus compañeros para continuar con la misión.

Porque si preguntaba por ellos, era que aun no los tenía.

Y si no los tenía aun había esperanza.

Aquella no era su Amelia, se repitió, el ajeno y roto llanto sobre su pecho.

Amelia había muerto por defender la Historia. Una valiente soldado, sacrificio aceptado de todo aquello por lo que luchaba el Ministerio: no había muerte más honorable que la del deber cumplido y por mucho que le doliera, por mucho que la echara de menos, no podía por más que aceptar su decisión y respetarla.

Especialmente si, como estaba convencido, la Amelia de verdad había muerto por culpa de aquel demonio.

Aquel había sido sacrificio, sí; pero tras él sin duda estaba la mano de aquella Amelia Folch que, entretenidísima actriz dramática, lloraba mentiras y disimulación sobre su pecho. Que el otro Alonso le había salvado la vida, había dicho. ¡Valiente estupidez!

\- Valiente necio ese Alonso -trató de sonar cruel-, que dio su vida por una rata como vos.

Folch levantó los ojos arrasados en lágrimas sin que, pareciera, aquel comentario destinado a herirla lograra mella alguna. Esperaba quizás aquella reacción. O ya la había vivido.

\- Sucederá pronto en tu línea -explicó Amelia, sin perder la tristeza, pero mantenido el tono-. En mi vida pasó hace mucho. Aun no sabíamos nada. Aun... Aun éramos vosotros -sonrió, triste-... Intenté... Intenté evitar un atentado, aquí en Barcelona. Todos tratasteis de impedírmelo, pero fui de todas maneras. Iban a morir a cientos, Alonso -continuó-. Y lo peor de todo es que iba a desatar una guerra. Más muertos. Más miserias. Nuestros primeros modelos lo describían como un punto fijo: algo que no se podía cambiar. Pero decidí ir de todos modos: aquello lo empezaba todo. Había que pararlo.

Alonso no quiso escuchar. No quiso atender y menos aun creer, pero las palabras de aquella Amelia Folch se fueron clavando en su alma, lentamente, decididamente, como clavos en un ataúd. Aquellas palabras, comprendió, eran verdad; sin duda Amelia Folch las elegía para manipularle como un pelele, para convencerle, para hacerle hablar; pero aquello, comprendió sin querer comprenderlo, había sucedido de verdad. Habría un asesinato. El del presidente americano. Y poco después el mundo caería en una espiral de violencia y crisis. En España, la situación en Cataluña se complicaría, inútiles, miserables y aprovechados políticos de uno y otro lado.

\- Los atentados del once de septiembre lo cambiarían todo -explicó Amelia-. Iban a provocar que la violencia de separatistas y unionistas desencadenara un conflicto civil a gran escala. Madrid mandó al ejército. Y todo empeoró. Cuando la guerra estalló en Europa, nos encontró como siempre: peleándonos entre nosotros.

\- Y vos quisisteis cambiar eso.

\- ¡Todos queríamos! ¡Menos Salvador! ¡Ese necio se había empeñado en proteger una Historia que nos iba a llevar a la ruína! ¡Que ni siquiera era Historia! ¡Era el futuro! ¿No lo entiendes, Alonso? ¿No puedes entenderlo? ¡Ya no estábamos en el Ministerio! ¡Peleábamos por nuestra supervivencia! ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco! ¡No tuve más remedio que tomar el mando del Ministerio y apartarle! ¡Había que impedirlo! -exclamó Amelia con los ojos en llamas-. ¡Tú no viste en lo que se convertía el mundo después! ¡Tú no viste qué quedaba de nosotros después! -Luego tomó aire, encontrando calma-. Muchos decían que no se podía cambiar, pero nos la jugamos -continuó-. Pudimos encontrar las bombas en Sant Jaume a tiempo y apresar a casi todos los terroristas. Menos a dos. A uno lo mataste tú, Alonso. El otro, te mató a ti, cuando me protegías.

\- Y detuvisteis la guerra -adivinó Alonso.

\- Mucho más que eso -continuó Amelia, pasándole la mano por el rostro, un gesto dulce en sus ojos-. Comprendimos gracias a ti qué había que hacer para parar el desastre. Comprendimos gracias a ti que había esperanza. Fue tu sacrificio, Alonso, lo que me hizo comprender que podíamos salvar el futuro.

Alonso sintió un escalofrío.

Había esperado a un monstruo, a un demonio, a una bruja...

Era más fácil si del otro lado había un monstruo.

Pero no era así. Uno a uno, recordó que había contado Julián, aquella Amelia había perdido a todos sus seres queridos en aquel mundo que no debía existir. Y en una pelea desesperada, admirable, demente, había cambiado el rumbo mismo del destino para dar sentido a sus muertes.

Para dar sentido, a fe cierta, a su infinito dolor.

* * *

NdA: Lo siento. Tiempo de relatos me ha absorbido muchísimo. Intento retomar el trabajo con Guerra Civil. De Barcelona, me temo que aun nos quedan un par de capítulos. Tras ellos, irá Asturias. Esto parece un folletín, pero es que la Guerra Civil... No encuentro que se pueda contar de otra manera.


	22. C21 Oposición controlada

**Capítulo 21.- Oposición controlada**

Barcelona, noche del seis al siete de octubre de 1934.

Palacio de la Generalitat.

" _ **Controlled oposition**_ _:_

 _A controlled oposition is a protest movement that is_

 _actually being led by government agents._

 _Nearly all government agents have employed_

 _this technique to trick and subdue their adversaries"_

 **Definición de oposición controlada**

* * *

La bombilla del cuarto de escobas se encendió y maniatado en su silla, Pacino vio acercarse a Julián.

Era mejor que haber tenido a la otra Amelia a dos palmos, o que le dejaran a solas con el armario ropero vestido de catagánster y su amigo el navajillas leridano. Los años treinta, pensó para no mirar a Julián a la cara, estaban resultando tope de raros. La enfermera barbitas se le quedó mirando, en plan tranqui. Con los matones al lado el juego estaba claro: tenía que tratarle como un traidor. A decir verdad, por cómo le miraba, el tema de tratar a Julián como un traidor no iba a resultar difícil. O la actuación se la curraba que te cagas o, no pudo evitar pensar Pacino, estaba trabajando para la otra Amelia de verdad. ¿Era posible? Igual en el futuro tenían algún aparatito guachi de esos para cambiar lealtades.

Fuera como fuese, le iba a acabar cayendo una guasca.

Fijo.

\- ¿Dónde están Irene y Ernesto? -preguntó Julián.

\- Muertos -contestó Pacino.

\- Mientes.

Pacino esperó la ostia. No llegó. En vez de eso, Julián sacó una de las sabonetas y se la puso delante, en plan hipnotizador. Luego, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos soltó la cadena y de un talonazo destrozó el reloj en el suelo, en plan malo que te cagas. Pacino no tuvo que fingir revolverse en la silla a la que le tenían atado, mientras los matones, tras Julián, rieron un poco, en plan "soy mu chungo".

\- ¡Eres un cabrón, enfermera!

\- Para lo que te va a servir -se encogió de hombros Julián-... ¿Dónde están Ernesto e Irene?

Pacino miró a los matones engominados. Después de Julián irían ellos. Pero Julián estaba allí y como le iban a caer ostias a punta pala igual, había que seguir el juego. Mejor la enfermera, suspiró Pacino, que tenía los brazos menos de levantar sacos de cemento.

\- He visto cómo la miras. Cómo os miráis -comentó Pacino de casual-. Te la has follado ya, ¿no?

Los habituales ojos entrecerrados de Julián se entrecerraron un poco más. Pacino supo que había tocado tecla; no esperó respuesta para continuar.

\- ¿Esta Amelia también hace... El ruidito? -sonrió Pacino. Al ver que Julián no contestaba, pero no se apartaba, continuó abriendo la herida-. Ya sabes. El ruidito. Cuando estás ahí con ella, dándole, y ella va y hace... El ruidito... ¡Ah!... Que no te lo ha hecho... No te preocupes. Cuando le pilles el punto ya te lo...

Guasca.

A la mandíbula. De lado. Rápido y eficiente. Punto de desarrollo del puño a un palmo por delante del objetivo de la trayectoria. Nudillo marcado. Como si lo hubiera practicado, el enfermero cabrón. Pacino sintió la cabeza írsele por una fracción de segundo, justo antes de que cien alfileres y sabor a hierro le llenaran la boca.

Escupió un cacho de muela.

¡Joder!

\- Irene y Ernesto -repitió Julián-. ¿Dónde están?

Pacino sonrió después de tragar algo de sangre.

\- ¡No te chines, hombre! ¡Serán cosas de haber sido el primero! Ya sabes... Como fui el que...

Otra guasca.

Del otro lado. Izquierdazo, claro, por eso más suave. Este no le sacó medio diente, pero Pacino abrió los ojos un poco más tarde y por cómo había cambiado de posición Julián entre un momento y otro, supuso que había tardado un par de segundos en volver del planeta Balboa. Vio acercarse a Julián a su oído, distancia prudencial para que no le tirase un mordisco.

\- Su primero fue Lope -murmuró Julián.

\- Sobre eso -sonrió Pacino-, hay debate. Gracias por dejármela nueva, por cierto.

Otra guasca.

Esta le derribó de la silla, hacia atrás, porque Julián se la dio con la cabeza, directo a la nariz. Más alfileres. Estrellitas apareciendo en los ojos. ¡Joder! ¡Qué cabrón! Los matones le volvieron a poner sentado, mientras Pacino hacía esfuerzos por no ver doble.

\- _Què està passant aquí!_ (*1) -dijo un tipo en catalán cuando la puerta del armario de escobas se abrió de par en par.

* * *

(*1) ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

* * *

Entre las guascas y que todo el mundo hablaba en catalán, Pacino no se enteraba. Entraron dos tíos que discutieron con los matones y con Julián y luego entraron otros dos, que lo desataron de la silla y le llevaron casi en volandas por los pasillos del Palau. Cuando Pacino pudo despejarse, le hicieron entrar en una sauna de humo de cigarrillo y le pusieron delante de un tipo con gafas redondas. Era una oficina o un despacho enorme que te cagas. La peña tenía los pelos un poco levantados de la gomina, barba de no irse a dormir y los teléfonos sonaban aquí y allí sin parar. Cuando el gafitas vio que de catalán ni guarra, suspiró molesto y empezó a hablar en castellano.

\- ¿Que no sabe hablar catalán?

\- En la intimidad nada más -sonrió Pacino-. Y usted y yo, comprenda que no nos conocemos tanto.

\- Un gracioso. No me extraña que le hayan puesto así -comentó el gafitas. Luego chasqueó los dedos e hicieron pasar a Julián-. ¿Quién es usted?

\- Estoy con Folch -fue la seca respuesta de Julián.

El gafitas se le quedó mirando unos segundos.

\- Aunque esté con Folch, estas no son las formas -abroncó-. Y menos en el Palau.

\- Creemos que es un hombre de Batet.

Asintió el gafitas.

\- _Ens ho portem a via Laietana_ (*2) -ordenó, escribiendo un papel y firmándolo a vuela pluma.

\- ¡Pero...! -protestó Julián.

\- Estamos en guerra -le cortó secamente el gafitas-. ¿No se ha enterado usted del bando? Si en verdad está con Batet más nos vale tenerlo fuera de aquí y a buen recaudo.

Pacino trató de pensar, la nariz doliendo lo que no estaba escrito.

\- Vine con un compañero -se le ocurrió-. ¿Dónde está?

El gafitas se levantó y se puso la chaqueta. Dijo algo en catalán a dos hombres que desaparecieron inmeditamante.

\- ¿A mí qué me cuenta? -le contestó-. Usted y yo no tenemos tanta confianza...

Pacino volvió la vista mientras se lo llevaban.

Julián parecía rabioso.

* * *

Via Laietana, vía Laietana... ¿Qué coño había en vía Laietana? Pacino echó de menos a Amelia. O a Chispitas. O a Irene y a Ernesto. Ellos lo hubieran sabido: su ámbito de conocimiento era Madrid y ya. Trató de hacer memoria mientras le metían en una berlina Citröen. El gafitas dio una orden y le colocaron las esposas por delante. Luego, en el asiento frente a él y junto al correspondiente matón, le pasó un pañuelo amablemente para que se limpiara la sangre de la nariz.

\- ¿Batet negociará?

Esa pregunta estaba en la frontera de lo que podía contestar, pero tampoco era cuestión de ser desagradecido. Julián y los de Amelia se habían quedado detrás y al menos que el otro Ministerio tuviera más gente en lo que fuera que hubiese en vía Laietana, y por la reacción de Julián no lo parecía, tocaba llevarse bien con los nuevos carceleros.

\- No -contestó Pacino, a las claras, al recordar que a la Cataluña independiente dentro de una España republicana y federal, le quedaba menos de tiempo que a la noche. El coche se puso en marcha-. Pero mírelo por el lado bueno -suspiró Pacino-. Al menos es Batet y no los hombres del tercio. Si tienen que rendirse a alguien, mejor a él, créame.

El gafitas le observó, intrigado por primera vez.

\- Va a ser verdad que es usted un espía.

\- Un tipo con contactos -contestó Pacino misterioso-. Si quieren, puedo hacerle llegar un recadito al jefe, si les parece. No quiero desilusionarles con la revolución y tal, pero con tantas armas -señaló al fusil del matón-, alguien puede acabar por perder la calma.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar que perder la calma sea algo malo?

Pacino le aguantó la mirada al gafitas. Para ser alguien tan importante, no parecía muy cauto.

\- Que ustedes tienen fusiles -apuntó Pacino-, pero los otros ametralladoras. Y artillería. Hablar nunca está de más.

El conductor dijo algo en catalán. Pacino supo entonces el nombre del gafitas. Dencàs.

\- Para hablar, hay que ser fuerte -sonrió Dencàs-. Si no, nadie hace caso. Además, todo cambia. Hace unas horas ni siquiera contábamos con Companys para esto. Quién hubiera pensado que dentro de si albergaba a un patriota -sonrió con sarcasmo-. Batet es hombre razonable, no como esos otros dementes del África. Se avendrá a hablar para evitar el derramamiento de sangre.

Pacino se encogió de hombros. Recordaba que en Barcelona iba a haber muertos, pero ni cuántos, ni dónde.

El coche se detuvo, tras un corto trayecto. Pacino descubrió que en la Vía Laietana había lo que parecía una comisaría.

* * *

Irene volvió a las sombras del portal de piedra en cuanto oyó a los soldados.

La madrugada en Barcelona era tensa, por decir algo. Si no tenían suficiente lío con lo de Pacino y Alonso, encima se les echaba encima el marrón de Batet. Las calles estaban desiertas. El toque de queda había hecho efecto y, tratando de llegar al Palau por la puerta de atrás, como quien dice, Ernesto, Chispitas y ella habían tenido que dar cien rodeos para siquiera acercarse unos metros sin ser descubiertos por _escamots_ o soldados.

Como el nuevo portal no había dado señales de vida y Pacino y Alonso podían haber cantado con respecto al piso, la mejor idea había parecido moverse. Y de paso ver si había suerte y podían echarles un cable. Pero eso último iba a estar difícil.

\- ¡Debemos atenernos al plan! -protestó Chispitas por enésima vez-. ¡Es seguro que Pacino y Alonso han sido hechos prisioneros! ¡Hay que proteger la misión y continuar sin ellos!

Irene la puso en mute, porque después de circunloquios y discusiones entre susurros, ya la tenía hartita. ¡Si ya sabía que tenía razón! Intentar ayudar no era lo más lógico: no necesitaba que una máquina se lo recordara.

Irene sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver acercarse una sombra.

Afortunadamente era Ernesto.

\- ¡Nada! ¡Es imposible! -murmuró al llegar sudor en la frente y agobio en las palabras-. ¡Todo está bien guardado! ¡No podemos entrar sin ser vistos! ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo intentamos de todos modos?

Irene suspiró. Chispitas tenía razón. Tocaba ser lógica.

\- Si perder a dos agentes es malo -murmuró sin querer decirlo-, perder a tres o a cuatro, es peor. Chispitas tiene razón. Debemos seguir con el plan. Si no aparece un portal en las próximas horas, entonces podemos probar a entrar, pero no antes.

\- Comprendo. Parece razonable pensar -pensó en voz alta Ernesto-, que si los del otro Ministerio están dentro del Palau, se habrán hecho pasar por afines a Companys. Quizás dentro de unas horas, con las tornas cambiadas, podamos encontrarles.

\- Eso si la otra Amelia no guarda a gente también con los de Batet -gruñó Irene-. Que conociéndola, si ha preparado la encerrona la habrá preparado a conciencia. Volvamos al piso -propuso Irene-. Esperemos a mañana y Dios dirá.

Cuando enfilaban las callejuelas de vuelta al piso que habían ocupado vía armario, la cabrona de Chispitas se quitó ella solita el mute.

\- ¡Comprobad vuestras sabonetas! -avisó-. Mis sensores indican que se está formando un portal no muy lejos de aquí.

* * *

NdA: Lo siento de nuevo. Cuando crees que acabas con "Tiempo de relatos", aparece otra vez. Y por si fuera poco, tengo que resolver una discrepancia de 10^120. O evitarla. A ver si me pongo las pilas con este y los relatos que quedan. Con este especialmente, que quedan como muchísimos capítulos... :)


	23. C22- Oposición controlada (II)

**Capítulo 22.- Oposición controlada (II)**

Barcelona, noche del seis al siete de octubre de 1934.

 _Palau de la Generalitat._

" _La mejor forma de controlar a la oposición,_

 _es encabezándola nosotros mismos"_

 **Cita atribuida (probablemente falsamente) a Vladimir I. Lenin**

* * *

Ante la urgente llamada de los ingenieros, Amelia dejó a Alonso solo y se dirigió rápidamente a los sótanos del Palau.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Amelia nada más llegar.

Eligió un tono firme pero sin apremio, porque en el fondo ya intuía lo que estaba pasando allí abajo. La inestabilidad espacio-temporal que habían logrado crear para atraer a la patrulla del otro Ministerio estaba desapareciendo: por eso la habían llamado. Era cuestión de tiempo. Uno de los ingenieros, el más mayor, se volvió interrumpiendo una comprobación de lecturas.

\- La estamos perdiendo.

Amelia asintió. La iban a perder tarde o temprano: eso era sabido. Perderla un poco antes de lo previsto no era el fin del mundo. Sin embargo, el tono de angustia del hombre canoso ante ella la extrañó.

\- Bastante ha aguantado -le tranquilizó-; además, ya ha realizado su cometido. Tenemos a dos de la patrulla. Creo que podemos hacerla desaparecer ya. Recojan el equipo y únanse al grupo cinco para salir por la puerta de Nuestra Señora del Mar. Buen trabajo.

El hombre asintió, incómodo, la mirada al suelo. Amelia se cruzó de brazos. No recordaba el nombre de aquel especialista. Joaquín se los sabía todos, pero ella, con tanto ir y venir no podía retenerlos. Para eso, recordó con una inesperada carga en el pecho, siempre había estado Joaquín.

\- Es usted el sustituto del ingeniero Sevilla, ¿verdad? -dijo. Él asintió-. No se lo calle. ¿Cuáles son las malas noticias?

El hombre levantó la mirada, sus rasgos rectos y sus canas resaltando en sombras con los focos portátiles que habían instalado en los sótanos del Palau.

\- La inestabilidad ha empezado a debilitarse hace pocos minutos, antes de lo esperado -informó-. La causa es que se está formando otro portal.

Amelia comprendió. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Estamos fijando las coordenadas. En una dirección en...

\- ¡Las Ramblas! ¡La Rambla de Santa Mónica! -exclamó un muchacho joven.

Amelia sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Los portales además del don de la oportunidad tenían el de aparecer en los lugares equivocados. No necesitaba que se lo dijeran: ya se lo olía.

\- Las Ramblas, ¿dónde exactamente? -preguntó al muchacho.

La pausa en contestar se lo confirmó antes de oírlo de sus labios. Amelia miró su reloj, tratando de recordar cuánto quedaba para el asalto.

\- En el CADCI, señora subsecretaria. Tomará completa integridad dentro de...

\- Sesenta y cinco minutos -interrumpió Amelia, al comprender. Observó a los ingenieros, quienes le devolvieron la mirada sorprendidos-. Recojan todo. Vayan con el equipo cinco al punto de extracción. No se preocupen. Han hecho un buen trabajo.

* * *

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Amelia salió de los sótanos y volvió a la oscuridad y al fresco del patio de los naranjos, tratando de pensar. Se había arriesgado mucho generando la inestabilidad, pero la necesitaban. ¡Tenían a Pacino y a Alonso! ¡Había muchos números de que hubieran acabado con aquella excursión por el laberinto y que fuera la última! Pero aun así... Una inestabilidad no era un portal, pero los afectaba. Haber creado aquella para atraer a la patrulla, podría haber modificado, otra vez, el laberinto de portales. Joaquín lo habría desaconsejado de seguir con vida. Aquella operación había sido jugársela y como resultado, un nuevo portal había aparecido antes de tiempo. ¿Y si al siguiente salto se plantaban de repente en el despacho de Ferguson?

Respiró hondo.

Poco debía importarle. Tras aquello y la toma del Ministerio de 2017, todo estaría por fin bajo control.

Al llegar al centro del patio se encontró entonces de bruces con Julián, que trataba de pasar a través de una pareja de _mossos d'Esquadra_ que no antendían a razones. Se la quedó mirando, entre alarmado y sorprendido. Amelia despidió con una orden a los _mossos_ _y_ comprendió que Julián no podía saber aun lo del portal en el CADCI.

Su alarma venía por otra causa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- El puto facha de Dencàs. Se ha llevado a Pacino a vía Laietana.

Amelia bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de pensar por un momento. Respiró dos veces y sintió la rabia de fuego y opresión reduciéndose. No deseaba que Julián la viera así. No. Julián no.

Algo estaba pasando, comprendió. Algo se estaba tramando a sus espaldas y aun no veía el qué.

Dencàs habría ido a la comisaría de orden público, razonó. Pacino allí estaría seguro y a buen recaudo, a diferencia del CADCI. Antes de levantar la cabeza vio a las luces de los faroles del patio los nudillos enrojecidos de Julián. No necesitó preguntar por qué Dencàs se había llevado a Pacino: les habría pillado en mitad del interrogatorio.

Al levantar la cabeza Amelia le plantó una bofetada a Julián en la mejilla, que resonó por todo el patio.

\- ¡No somos así! No somos así, ¿me oyes? ¡Menos aun con los nuestros!

Julián la observó entre sorprendido y avergonzado.

\- No son los nuestros -se justificó Julián, al seguirla a la salida del patio-. Aun no. Y mienten con respecto a Ernesto e Irene. Están vivos, lo sé. Y... Y Pacino se metió en mi cabeza y perdí el control. Lo siento.

\- ¡Te creía mejor que esto! -abroncó en murmullos para no llamar la atención-. ¡Pacino ha estado del otro lado de la silla cien veces! ¡Por eso quería esperar a llevarle al futuro! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te llamo traidor? ¿Mencionó a Maite?

Julián no contestó, avergonzado.

Amelia se detuvo y comprendió. Aquello encajaba más. Había sido por ella. La otra Amelia y Pacino habían estado juntos en Nuevo México. Una sensación cálida le llenó el pecho y se volvió y le puso otra vez la mano en su mejilla, pero con una caricia. Después de tanto tiempo seguían existiendo cosas que seguía sin comprender; los hombres y su violencia eran una de ellas.

\- Eres un bárbaro y un idiota -le dijo con dulzura.

Uno de los operativos jóvenes les vino a toda carrera.

\- ¡Se han llevado a Entrerríos! -anunció angustiado.

Amelia sintió que explotaba.

Los tiros llenaron el silencio entonces, al otro lado de la plaza de la República.

* * *

Julián vio cómo Amelia no sólo perdía la dulzura, sino también un puntito de humanidad. Su mirada se convirtió en un témpano que atravesó al pobre mensajero y que le dejó pálido y sudoroso. A los tiros, la hijaputa no les hizo ni caso.

\- ¿Quién se lo ha llevado? ¿A dónde? -preguntó con voz grave y amenazadora.

\- Faltan Escobar y Miralles -pudo responder el otro-. No contestan.

Julián no entendía nada. ¿Se habían llevado a Alonso? ¿Por qué? Lo de Pacino, por venir de él quizás, se lo había tomado con más calma. Julián comprendió que lo de Alonso era diferente; a Alonso se lo había llevado su propia gente sin ella saberlo.

O el cabrón de Alonso se había currado un escape de película o...

La mirada de Amelia era de furia y preocupación.

\- Tengo que hablar con Companys.

Julián sintió que la boca se le ponía seca de repente, pero siguió a Amelia, porque no era cuestión de dejarla a solas. Al llegar al despacho del _president_ , apartó a los mossos de la entrada con una mirada y entró.

El despacho seguía igual que cuando habían ido a hablar con Dencàs, pero con algo menos de gente y más nubes de tabaco negro.

Los tiros habían acabado y un par de _mossos_ parlamentaban con los soldados a gritos desde el balcón.

Sonaba un teléfono aquí y otro allí y se habían formado corrillos de pro-hombres muy pensativos en qué hacer ante la angustiosa situación.

Amelia llegó hasta la mesa de Companys y, sin mediar palabra, le colgó la antigüalla de teléfono. Cinco consejeros alrededor se la quedaron mirando en plan flipe y uno salió de detrás con la cara de haber opinado en el 33 que eso del sufragio femenino, como que para luego.

\- _Qui és aquesta dona?_

Julián le paró los pies con un empujoncito en el pecho y cara de que Carabanchel rifaba.

\- Si no sabes quién es esta mujer, el que sobra aquí eres tú -le respondió sin cortarse un pelo.

Companys, finalmente, asintió con la cabeza desde destrás de su escritorio y los ofendidísimos consejeros les dieron un poco de espacio. Julián controlaba el catalán básico de TV3, pero oírlo a toda pastilla era otra historia. Pilló sólo la mitad de las palabras.

\- ¡ _Folch_! -gruñó el president-. _Es pot saber què està fent? Em va assegurar que els militars no intervindrien! Tinc una columna d'artilleria ocupant la plaça! No aguantarem ni dues hores! (*1)_

\- _En menys de una tindrà vostè trets de canó al CADCI, president_ -respondió Amelia, sin paciencia-. _Li vaig assegurar que els de Madrid no vindrien, com així ha estat. I vam quedar que al Batet havia de guanyarse'l vostè. Havia de haber enviat al_ _Farrás per intentar guanyar temps, pero en comptes d'això aquest idiota va contestar que posava els mossos a las sevas ordres, president. No han deixat alternativa al Batet!_ (*2)

Companys hundió la frente en sus manos y un profundo y largo suspiro salió de debajo de su alterado bigote blanco. No era un hombre muy mayor, pero parecía haber ganado veinte años de golpe.

\- _No és culpa meva!_ -musitó entre labios-. _No puc controlar a tothom! Aixo porta marxa propia!_ (*3)

\- _Si no aconsegueix parlar amb Batet_ -aconsejó Amelia-, _tot aixo s'haurà acabat._ (*4)

\- _Tot això va acabar_ -gruñó el president con abatimiento- _quan va promulgar aquest disbarat de bàndol de guerra..._ (*5)

\- _Rece perquè ningú dispari més_ -suspiró Amelia-, _perquè llavors, l'exercit tirarà més fort._ (*6)

Companys se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos, una mirada entre triste y resignada. Julián comprendió que lo sabía. Que lo sabía muy bien. Suspiró el viejo y observó a Amelia con las manos cruzadas.

\- _Què és el que vol?_ (*7)

\- _Dencàs se m'ha portat a un presoner a la comissaria_ -explicó Amelia-. _No desitjo que li passi res. Dos homes dels meus, s'han portat a l'altre. Vull saber on han anat._ (*8)

\- _No sóc l'únic que no pot controlar els seus, pel que veig_ -musitó Companys. (*9)

\- _Amb franquesa, president ... No estic segura que siguin dels meus._ (*10)

Companys asintió, un puntito intrigado. Julián vio cómo llamaba a un secretario con pinta de necesitar varias siestas y le preguntaba por lo que entendió eran salvoconductos. El chaval conforme se fue a preguntar volvió: se acordaba.

\- _Tres salconduits_ -recordó de golpe-. _Dos per els mossos i un per un presoner._ (*11)

\- _Salconduits per on?_ -saltó Amelia. (*12)

\- _Volien portar-lo al CADCI_ -reveló (*13)

* * *

(*1) ¡Folch! ¡Se puede saber qué está haciendo! ¡Me aseguró que los militares no intervendrían! ¡Tengo una columna de artillería ocupando la plaza! ¡No aguantaremos ni dos horas!

(*2) En menos de una tendrá usted tiros de cañón en el CADCI, _president_. Le aseguré que los de Madrid no vendrían, como así ha sido. Y quedamos en que a Batet tenía que ganárselo usted. Tenía que haber enviado a Farrás para intentar ganar tiempo, pero en vez de eso ese idiota contestó que ponía a los _mossos_ a sus órdenes, _president_. ¡No han dejado alternativa a Batet!

(*3) ¡No es culpa mía! ¡No puedo controlar a todo el mundo! ¡Esto lleva marcha propia!

(*4) Si no consigue hablar con Batet, todo esto habrá terminado.

(*5) Todo esto terminó, desde que promulgó ese disparate de bando de estado de guerra.

(*6) Rece entonces porque nadie dispare más, porque entonces el ejército tirará más fuerte.

(*7) ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

(*8) Dencàs se me ha llevado a un prisionero a la comisaría. No deseo que le pase nada. Dos hombres de los míos, se han llevado al otro. Quiero saber a dónde han ido.

(*9) No soy el único que no puede controlar a los suyos, por lo que veo.

(*10) Con franqueza, _president_... No estoy segura de que sean de los míos.

(*11) Tres salvoconductos. Dos para _mossos_ y uno para un prisionero.

(*12) ¿Salvoconductos para dónde?

(*13) Querían llevarlo al CADCI.

* * *

 **NdA** : Sólo un episodio más (espero) para salir de Barcelona. Siento la larguísima conversación en catalán. El cuerpo me pedía hacer un "Octubre rojo", pero hubiese sido demasiado fácil. Espero no haber metido la zarpa gramatical y ortográficamente. Y siento haberme saltado el límite de palabras, pero repitiendo la conversación se vale :)


	24. C23 Patrulla rota (I)

**Capítulo 23.- Patrulla rota (I)**

Barcelona, noche del seis al siete de octubre de 1934.

Palau de la Generalitat

" _Los primeros tiros se produjeron cuando una patrulla del Ejército se disponía_

 _a leer el bando de declaración de guerra en la rambla de Santa Mónica._

 _Los disparos, que mataron a un sargento_

 _[otras fuentes indican que un capitán]_

 _e hirieron a seis soldados, procedían probablemente de la sede del CADCI."_

" **Aquel fatídico 6 d'Octubre"**

 **La Vanguardia (revista, 2003).**

* * *

¡Salvoconductos para el CADCI! ¡Joder!

Julián vio a Amelia salir disparada del despacho de Companys y empezar a hacer llamadas a toda velocidad a través de sus implantes. El CADCI... Habían llevado a Alonso a uno de los sitios donde que apareciera un muerto no iba a llamar demasiado la atención. ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué Amelia parecía tan alterada?

Por otro lado, Pacino seguiría encerrado con el aspirante a Mussolini de Dencàs y aunque Gobernación no se iba a llevar ni de lejos tan mal temita como otros sitios, era otro detalle que se deshilachaba en el plan de Amelia en contra de lo previsto.

Julián esperó de todo corazón que hubieran mentido con respecto a Irene y Ernesto.

Estaba claro que mentían. Tenían que estar mintiendo, ¿verdad? Aunque la verdad, daba igual si mentían o no: era lo que sin duda Amelia creía y, por tanto, debía darle la razón. Y si no era lo que Amelia creía, daba igual: para que confiase en él, para que confiase lo suficiente al menos, debía ser más papista que el Papa: eso incluía hacer de perro faldero. O de matón.

Mientras Amelia hacía la enésima llamada, se tomó una pasti para bajarse la hinchazón y el dolor en los nudillos. Y un poco el de la frente. Lo de darle galletas al pobre Pacino hasta hacerle sangrar había sido excesivo que te cagas, pero no estaba allí para ser una madre.

Estaba para ayudar a la patrulla, improvisando. E improvisar con Amelia del otro lado era complicado. Especialmente si, como parecía, además había otros bandos implicados.

Julián se miró las manos. Descubrió que había sido tan fácil soltarle guascas al pobre Pacino como haber estado con Amelia, después del entierro de Joaquín. Ser agente doble no venía con manual de instrucciones y la verdad, improvisaba día a día. Fingir estar pillado con Amelia, aceptó, no era fingir y, tuvo que reconocerse, soltarle un izquierdazo al madero, un poquito como que tampoco.

\- Nos vamos al CADCI -informó Amelia tras la última llamada.

\- ¿Qué hay de Pacino? -murmuró Julián.

\- Dencàs saldrá de gobernación en unas horas -explicó Amelia-. Es la única opción de Pacino para escapar y tenemos eso controlado. Alonso es prioritario porque está en peligro y va a aparecer un portal allí.

* * *

Con las lágrimas y las palabras de la otra Amelia aun retumbando en su cabeza, Alonso reconoció las Ramblas cuando le sacaron del vehículo.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, reconocía fachadas y esquinas y recordaba haber paseado por aquellos lugares discretamente, en los años veinte, los míseros y tranquilos meses que se habían ocultado junto a los gitanos de Somorrostro.

Para él, de aquello no hacía sino pocas semanas y, al mismo tiempo, tras Marruecos, sentía que podía haber pasado fácilmente una vida.

Dejaron el coche y le llevaron por la puerta de atrás de un caserón, donde unos vigilantes les dejaron pasar tras mostrar lo que debían ser salvoconductos. Alonso se dejó empujar atento a que sus captores bajaran guardia en cualquier momento, mas no lo hacían; aquellos, comprendió con fastidio, serían esbirros de Folch. Pero, ¿por qué sacarle del Palau? ¿Le estaban llevando acaso a aquella puerta al futuro que la otra Amelia había referido? Algo no encajaba y su instinto de soldado le advirtió de que aquellos dos le guardaban, sí, pero para llevarle al cadalso.

Y aquello, tras la conversación con la otra Amelia, vive Dios, no le cuadraba en absoluto.

Dentro del edificio todo era un correr arriba y abajo de más hombres que de fusiles. Alonso apenas pudo fijarse, porque le condujeron a un cuarto cerrado lejos de ventanas y balcones, iluminado con quinqués.

Fue entonces cuando supo que le iban a matar.

\- Ponedle de rodillas -ordenó una mujer joven.

Tras la pertinente patada en las corvas, Alonso cayó de rodillas y sintió en su nuca el cañón de una pistola. Vio entonces aparecer a la joven a la luz. Era morena, de cara alargada y hermosos y grandes ojos pardos. Había una expresión fría, calculada, en aquella mirada. Como Amelia, no pudo evitar pensar Alonso, aquella muchacha no tenía los años que de verdad parecía tener. Trató de pensar... Podría con el que tenía a su espalda, pero dudaba de que el otro se quedara quieto. De la mujer... Era una incógnita.

Dudas o no, era matar o morir.

\- ¡Tenemos que matarle ahora, Mendieta! -apremió el que estaba más alejado-. ¡Los tiros empezarán en cualquier momento!

¿Mendieta? ¿Había dicho Medieta? La muchaha miró al matón, fría como el hielo.

\- Por eso tenemos que esperar -contestó-. A que empiecen.

Puntuales, los tiros, los gritos y las explosiones se sintieron desde el otro lado de las paredes. Entonces la muchacha sacó con presteza una pistola y mató, sin pestañear, a los dos hombres que le custodiaban. Alonso quedó las manos trabadas, mudo de la sorpresa, el gesto de levantarse a pelear detenido a medio camino.

\- No has cambiado nada, Alonso -dijo ella.

Miró a los muertos tras él y observó, sin comprender, cómo la muchacha guardaba la pistola y le abría las esposas con una llave que se sacó de la faltriquera.

\- No entiendo... ¿Quién sois? ¿Qué queréis? ¿Por qué...?

\- Soy Lola Mendieta -sonrió. Luego se sacó la saboneta y se la puso en la mano-. Me he tenido que quitar unos años, por aquello de pasar desapercibida. Tenemos poco tiempo. Yo tengo que volver a un barco antes de que me echen de menos y tú, Alonso de Entrerríos, tienes que atravesar un portal camino a Asturias.

De nuevo proféticas sus palabras, frente a él comenzó a formarse la familiar forma esférica de luz y electricidad, las agujas del reloj de mano en locura y giros hacia ella.

Luego los cañonazos atacaron la fachada del edificio, arrancando polvo de las vigas y consiguiendo que el mundo temblara bajo sus pies.

Alonso se encaminó al portal, pero se detuvo antes de atravesarlo.

Nada de aquello tenía sentido.

* * *

Julián siguió a Amelia hasta la puerta principal del _Palau_.

A una orden suya sus hombres la abrieron y salió hacia la posición de los soldados de Batet, mientras varios de los _escamots_ que no eran de los suyos se la quedaban mirando en plan flipe. Los tiros habían parado hacía un rato, pero por las caras de los presentes, el que saliera alguien así de sopetón como que sorprendía. En mitad de la plaza, con varias decenas de fusiles apuntándola y una ametralladora siguiéndoles, Amelia se acercó hasta la posición de un oficial.

Julián tragó saliva. No sólo había soldados en la plaza; la tropa se había desplegado por balcones y tejados y a lo lejos, Barcelona la _nuit_ , se oían tiroteos lejanos por lo que parecía toda la ciudad.

\- Con la falta de tiempo, subsecretaria, sólo hemos conseguido este vehículo -se disculpó el oficial.

Julián pudo bajarse de su propio alucine al ver la cara de angustia de la todopoderosa subsecretaria del Ministerio del Tiempo.

\- Es... Una motocicleta -observó Amelia con envaro.

Julián no necesitó comprender más. Se subió delante del intento de moto (era más una bici con lo que parecía un motor de podadora) y ofreció el asiento a Amelia quien, digna, entregó un papel al oficial y se montó. Arrancó y tras hacerse bien con el equilibrio, Julián enfiló las calles que Amelia indicaba entre llamada y llamada y un montón de órdenes. Esquivaron varias vías con adoquines levantados y barricadas y finalmente subieron las ramblas desde el mar. Julián paró la moto, a menos de veinte metros del puto tiroteo del CADCI.

¡Joder!

\- Esto es una puta locura, Amelia.

Amelia no respondió. Un mapa holográfico le salió del antebrazo.

\- Hay una entrada trasera dos edificios más allá. No debería estar ahí.

Julián asintió, aliviado. Delante del edificio del CADCI, a la luz de las farolas y los tiros, había cascotes, un coche empotrado en la puerta junto a lo que debía ser la oficina de un cambista y el ejército tiraba a todo fusil que se asomaba desde los desastrados balcones.

Un soldado les dio el alto.

Amelia y él se perdieron por un callejón y Julián se dejó guiar, dejando la pobre moto tirada junto a una farola y al soldado con cara de pánfilo. Llegaron a una puerta y Amelia la abrió en cuanto, con un resplandor azulado que le salió del antebrazo, noqueó a dos tíos que hacían guardia en ella.

En plan _destroyer_.

Luego entró a toda pastilla en el edificio y Julián echó de menos a la Amelia que no sabía montar en moto.

* * *

\- ¡No lo entiendo! -dijo Alonso de Entrerríos a un paso de atravesar el portal-. ¿Por qué me ayudáis? ¡Vos no podéis ser Lola Mendieta! ¡La edad os delata! ¿Para quién trabajais realmente? ¿Quién sois?

Lola suspiró. El pobre Entrerríos era un soldado atrapado en un juego de espías de un tiempo que no era el suyo. Detuvo la codificación de su saltador y se lo quedó mirando, sin paciencia. Mejor dar las explicaciones justas para que entrara. Lo de explicar el tratamiento antiedad, mejor para otro día.

Del techo caía polvo y las paredes temblaban con cada nuevo impacto de bala. Los gritos y los tiros de los hombres se oían amortiguados, pero cercanos. No era el mejor momento para ponerse a discutir, menos para explicar, pero Lola comprendió que si no le daba algo a Alonso de Entrerríos, jamás daría un paso para llegar a Asturias.

\- No me importa que me creas. Y no necesitas saber de más para que cuando vuelvan a capturarte, me pongas en peligro -gruñó Lola-. Puedes saber que en el otro Ministerio hay más fuerzas que sólo Amelia Folch. Hay gente que os considera un peligro y quiere deshacerse de vosotros a cualquier precio -añadió señalando con la mirada a los muertos-. También estamos otros que queremos que... Todo vuelva a ser como debe ser.

\- ¿Pretendéis que me crea que conspiráis contra Amelia Folch? ¿Siendo de los suyos?

Lola volvió al codificador en su antebrazo. ¿Cómo contarle a Alonso de Entrerríos el delicado equilibrio de poder que había en el Ministerio del siglo XXIII? ¿Cómo hacerle entender sus intrigas? ¿Cómo podía explicarle que, con todo lo que había pasado desde que se le ocurriera matar a Ferguson, hacía una vida, estaba por fin y desde hace un tiempo intentando hacer lo correcto? Intentando arreglarlo todo...

\- Créete que estarías muerto sin mi. Y que pretendo que cumplas tu misión, soldado -gruñó Lola-. Viniste a Barcelona para continuar por el laberinto: pues delante de ti tienes la puta siguiente etapa. ¡Muévete!

Se quedó mirando el portal, delante de él.

\- No me iré sin Pacino -gruñó tras unos segundos.

\- Pues no te queda otra, majo, porque Amelia viene para acá. Por cierto, no te fíes de Julián.

Luego activó su saltador y dejó, entre luz blanca, a Alonso de Entrerríos debatirse delante de la noche que se colaba por el portal hacia Asturias.

Antes de verlo desaparecer del todo, con alivio, creyó ver cómo se santiguaba y daba un paso adelante.

* * *

NdA: Dos capítulos quedaban, en vez de uno. Estoy posteando el siguiente ya mismo, para acabar con Barcelona. Motivos del retraso... ¡He tenido que repasar todo otra vez porque tenía un lío en la cabeza terrible! :)

Lo siento, he estado con otras cosas y para ponerme al día con Guerra Civil, he tenido que pillar más fuentes y contrastar un par de puntos... Desenlace de Barcelona en el siguiente capítulo!


	25. C24 Patrulla rota (II)

**Capítulo 24.- Patrulla rota (II)**

Barcelona, noche del seis al siete de octubre de 1934.

 _"Durante buena parte de la noche el tiroteo_

 _entre ambos bandos [en la comisaría de orden público],_

 _fue intenso aunque prácticamente inofensivo._

 _La actividad radiofónica también fue frenética e ininterrumpida,_

 _alternando proclamas encendidas con informaciones descaradamente falsas,_

 _con las que se pretendía dar ánimos a la población, y una enervante música regional patriótica."_

 **"La rebelión militar de la Generalidad de Cataluña contra la República"**

 **Alejandro Nieto.**

* * *

Ni armas, ni apoyos, ni llamadas orejiles: sólo armada con el resplandor del mapa holográfico flotando sobre su antebrazo, Amelia siguió por los pasillos del edificio del CADCI ante la mirada alucinada de los chavales que iban de aquí para allá llevando munición o moviendo heridos. Un tipo con un fusil les paró al subir unas escaleras. Julián vio Amelia tocarle el pecho sin levantar la vista del mapa y con una descarga azul dejarle grogui en el suelo.

Luego encontró la habitación y de una patada a la puerta entraron.

Dos muertos, vio Julián, nada más abrir.

Eso y un resplandor de electricidad que se apagó justo al entrar.

Amelia respiraba violentamente, revisando las lecturas que le proporcionaba su holograma _chupiguay_. Julián fue a lo básico que era comprobar vitales. Tiros a la cabeza. No había quemaduras de pólvora. Muertos.

Lo había conseguido, comprendió Julián.

Alonso había escapado.

\- Alonso debió matarlos -pensó en voz alta.

Amelia pensaba. Pensaba, con una mano en la cadera y el otro antebrazo escupiendo información frente a sus ojos. Finalmente lo bajó y apagó las lucecitas futuristas, tiroteo y los gritos aun bien cerquita.

\- Alguien ha tenido que ayudarle a escapar por el portal -gruñó Amelia recuperando el aliento. Luego pareció controlarse y se acercó a los cadáveres. Buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró un par de aparatitos que no tenían pinta de haber salido de los años treinta del siglo XX-. Y quien le ayudó -suspiró-, no quería dejar testigos...

Julián bajó la cabeza por instinto al oir una ráfaga de ametralladora venir desde la calle.

\- ¿Y ahora?

Amelia suspiró.

\- Tenemos que ir a por Pacino. No podemos perderle a él también.

* * *

Dencàs había dejado a Pacino en lo que parecía una comisaría en Via Laietana, para luego irse con el coche. En la comisaría Pacino duró poco, porque después de un par de interrogatorios (esta vez sin ostias) y de presenciar una surrealista votación en la que los guardias de asalto decidieron democráticamente a las dos de la mañana que eso de enfrentarse al ejército, como que otro día, un _mosso_ _d'esquadra_ bastante nervioso recibió una llamada y le hizo levantarse de la silla donde le tenían esposado.

\- Se viene usted a gobernación -gruñó.

Dicho y hecho, le metieron en otro coche y le llevaron Vía Laietana abajo entre disparos lejanos.

\- Vaya una noche loca llevamos, ¿eh? -sonrió Pacino.

El _mosso_ a su lado le miró como si le hubiese mentando a la madre y Pacino decidió cerrar la boca no fuera a ser que le sacaran otra muela. El trayecto en coche fue corto y sólo tuvieron que cambiar dos calles. De nuevo tiros, un poco más cercanos, y le metieron a través de una cochera a un patio central donde, muy nerviosos, un puñado de chavales vestidos con monos y de grasa hasta las cejas intentaban arreglar entre juramentos y maldiciones, faroles y linternas, lo que parecía un camión blindado.

Luego p'a dentro de otro edificio, la estampa repetida de cigarrillos, engominados que necesitaban un repaso y caras de agobio detrás de los fusiles. Le empujaron hasta otro despacho en donde el viejo amigo Dencàs indicó que le sentaran en una silla frente a su escritorio, mientras acababa una llamada de teléfono.

El despachito estaba tirando a los sótanos y no sería el oficial, porque no tenía muchos lujos. Taburetes, un escritorio de madera vieja y lo que parecía una emisora de radio con un micrófono negro de los años treinta que podía ser usado fácilmente como arma de mano. Cenicero hasta arriba. Una cafetera preparando más café. Olor a grasa de cuero y desagradable sudor de machote.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo será? -preguntó Dencàs nada más colgar el auricular del teléfono.

Pacino se quedó mirando a los _mossos_ detrás para asegurarse de que la pregunta había ido hacia él.

\- Pronto -recordó Pacino-. En unas horas la Generalitat se rinde. ¿Qué va a hacer usted?

Dencàs se levantó de un salto. La camisa la tenía desabotonada en el cuello y los correajes que antes le habían cruzado el pecho, le colgaban de la cintura de los bombachos. Se acercó con calma a Pacino tras sus gafas redondas y se encendió un cigarrillo que luego le puso en la boca.

Pacino agradeció sentir el gusto de algo que no fuera sangre. Aunque fuese tabaco negro del malo.

\- ¿Quién es Amelia Folch? -preguntó entonces Dencàs.

Pacino no pudo evitar extrañarse. Algo habría hecho Amelia. O que Dencàs, o alguno de los suyos, no era tan inepto y la habían fichado. La pregunta era intencionadamente abierta, para sacarle información o para ponerle en contexto. Observó los ojos tras las gafitas. Pacino tenía claro que Dencàs no era un agente del Ministerio de Amelia, pero tampoco tenía una certeza completa de si era su marioneta.

\- Un bicho malo -resumió Pacino-. Alguien muy influyente. Y con medios.

\- Verá... Eso es lo que me extraña -sonrió el otro-. Su familia... Siempre ha tenido posibles, pero... No tantos... ¿Está con ustedes?

\- Ni sí ni no. Tiene sus propios planes -se sinceró Pacino-. Ni con nosotros, ni con ustedes. Y al final, siempre gana.

Dencàs asintió. Pacino no estaba muy seguro de qué habría hecho Amelia para ponerse en su radar, pero una cosa era segura: no le gustaba.

\- Me temo señor Pacino -sonrió Dencàs-, que se va a quedar con nosotros -informó. Luego miró a los _mossos_ -. Den voz a Badía y a la gente del Estàt. Que estén preparados.

* * *

No había tiempo para los otros.

Debían continuar la misión sin ellos, ¿verdad?

Irene y Ernesto siguieron sus sabonetas hasta el mercado de la Boquería. Allí, en la oscuridad y bajo la imponente cubierta de metal, esquivaron a un somnoliento piquete sindical y avanzaron entre los puestos. Irene no estaba segura si la huelga general habría mantenido los tenderetes cerrados por mucho tiempo, pero desde luego, de noche y con algún tiro lejano Rambla arriba, aquel lugar le parecía un cementerio; de personal sólo tuvieron que esquivar a un par de tipos con monos de trabajo armados con palos y, con respecto a ruido, sólo sus propios pasos resonaban bajo la impresionante techumbre modernista.

La luz les sorprendió justo en mitad del mercado, arremolinando periódicos y algunos restos de hortalizas con un pequeño vendaval.

\- ¡Joder! -murmuró Ernesto.

La cosa no era para menos: aquel portal era diferente. Más grande. Más ruidoso. Más luminoso. Mucho menos discreto. La electricidad y la ventolera se hicieron demasiado ruidosas para ser soportables e Irene levantó la vista hacia la cubierta metálica, con miedo de que aquella cosa la hiciese volar por los aires o, directamente, se la tirase encima.

\- _Què collons és aixo? (_ *1) -chilló un muchacho que apareció tras un puesto de pescado.

Irene volvió la vista atrás. El estruendo había despertado a varios piquetes quienes, desde una distancia prudencial, observaban la movida como si fuera una aparición mariana. ¡Joder, joder, joder!

\- ¡Chispitas! ¡Información! ¡Qué coño es eso! -gritó Irene apuntando la PDA hacia el gigantesco portal.

\- ¡Creo...! -contestó Chispitas- ¡Creo que es el atajo! ¡Si mis lecturas son correctas, es el atajo!

Los portales anteriores se habían venido pareciendo a esferas de unos dos metros de diámetro, más luz que electricidad y ruido. Aquello que tenían delante seguía creciendo a toda mecha y amenazaba con hacerlo llevándose medio mercado en su camino.

Entonces, como una burbuja recién formada en el ojo de un huracán, vendaval y rayos desparecieron y sólo quedó delante de ellos una forma ovalada del tamaño de un autobús.

\- ¿A dónde nos llevará? -dijo al acercarse Ernesto.

\- _Quiets!_ (*2) -gritó uno de los hombres, que se acercaba.

\- A algún punto del siglo XIX -pudo decir Chispitas, tras procesar. Su tono de voz no era emocionado, pero desde luego no era el que empleaba para explicar las cosas con calma-. Probablemente principios. No puedo dar más información. El modelo ha cambiado. Todo ha cambiado... Necesito más tiempo de proceso...

\- No tenemos más tiempo, me temo... Esperemos que aun siga siendo el atajo -murmuró Ernesto, avanzando.

Irene trató de fijar la vista en el paisaje que se veía. Era difícil, porque al otro lado también era de noche. Se veía un campo... Y montañas al fondo. Volvió la vista a los sindicalistas quienes, poco a poco, habían perdido el miedo al acercarse.

\- ¡Ahora o nunca Irene! ¡Vamos!

Ahora o nunca, había dicho Ernesto.

No era el momento de desobedecer, ni para pensárselo, pero Irene no pudo evitar dudar un momento, Chispitas en su mano animándola a pasar. ¿Qué iba a ser de Pacino? ¿Y de Alonso? Sentía que les estaba abandonando después de todo y algo, muy dentro de ella, le impidió dar un paso más.

Luego suspiró.

Aquello había sido lo acordado, se repitió. Pacino y Alonso habían aceptado. Y ella debía hacerlo también.

Así que Irene siguió a Ernesto, dentro del nuevo portal y vio tras ella, al cambiar noche por noche, cómo el mercado de la Boquería desaparecía y junto con Ernesto y Chispitas quedaban en mitad de ninguna parte en una fresca noche de lo que parecía primavera.

* * *

(*1) ¿Qué cojones es eso?

(*2) ¡Quietos!

* * *

Estaba a punto de amanecer.

Por lo poco que había podido pillar de aquí y allí Pacino, en conversaciones sueltas, tanto en el CADCI, como en todos los demás puntos de resistencia, el ejército había acabado por imponerse. En el Palau, era un rumor que daba por cierto por las caritas de desesperación en la gente de gobernación, Companys se había rendido.

Cuando le despertaron para lo que creía que era llevarle de nuevo al despacho de Dencàs, se encontró que le llevaban al pation con un montón de peña metiéndose por una tapa de alcantarilla. Pacino no protestó y siguió a los hombres en su huida, evitando que los _mossos_ armados que llevaba detrás le tuvieran que empujar demasiado.

Avanzaban agachados, pestazo a mierda que lo flipas, las pantorrillas abriendo camino en el agua con cosillas flotando que mejor no bajar la cabeza para ver lo que eran. Pacino afinó la vista y esperó a un recodo o a un escondrijo, para dar un empujón y perderse, pero no vio oportunidad: debía esperar a la salida.

Muy probablemente, además, le querrían como moneda de cambio si se encontraban con alguien de Batet: por ahora no estaba en peligro.

Cuando tras lo que parecieron varias horas de paseo por los túneles de villacaca, siguió a los de delante a una escalerilla hacia la calle, pudo respirar por fin un poco de aire limpio y la luz le dejó ciego durante unos segundos.

\- Aquí lo tiene -era la voz de Dencàs-. Tal y como acordamos.

Pacino parpadeó, mientras sentía que le crecían unas orejas de burro enormes al oír la voz de mujer mezclada con los sonidos del día.

\- Tiene allí un coche esperando para llevarles a usted y a los suyos a donde quieran. Gracias, conseller -dijo Amelia Folch-. Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de él a partir de ahora.

Pacino pudo acostumbrarse a la luz por fin. Vio la sonrisa de Amelia, por delante del ceño fruncido de Julián.

Se preguntó, mientras los matones de Amelia le agarraban de los brazos, si al menos Irene y Ernesto lo habrían conseguido.

* * *

 **NdA** : Así acaba Barcelona. No quería separar a la patrulla, pero la historia me ha dado dos sopapos y me ha dicho que así o que no sigue, así que a ver qué pasa a partir de ahora. Irene y Ernesto perdidos en el algún lugar del siglo XIX, Pacino prisionero en el siglo XXIII y Alonso, por fin, en Asturias... Nos leemos pronto, espero :)


	26. C25 Un pueblo de Asturias

**Capítulo 25.– Un pueblo de Asturias**

Asturias, noche del 4 al 5 de octubre de 1934.

 _"Los hechos de octubre de 1934 han sido interpretados_

 _de forma muy diversa por sus contemporáneos y por los historiadores._

 _Para algunos, fue una intentona de tipo bolchevique que, de triunfar,_

 _hubiera conducido a una dictadura de comunistas y socialistas de izquierda._

 _Para otros, supuso una opción de ilegalidad para defender_

 _la legitimidad de origen del régimen republicano,_

 _desviado de su trayectoria por la derrota electoral"_

" **Historia de la Segunda República** **"**

 **Julio Gil Pecharromán.**

* * *

 _"El problema de fondo radicaba en que la izquierda,_

 _que era la que había ganado las elecciones de 1931_

 _y la que había construido la legalidad republicana,_

 _se creyó propietaria de la República,_

 _por lo que toda modificación a lo que ella había legislado,_

 _la consideró un ataque"_

" **Las sublevaciones contra la Segunda República"**

 **Francisco Márquez Hidalgo**

* * *

Alonso contempló el portal cerrarse en la lejanía, metido ya en campo y camino de lo que a la luz de la luna parecía un pueblo, grande, al fondo de un valle. Hacía frío y estaba al norte, sin duda, pastos verdes y cortante viento.

Debía hacerse con manta en cuanto pudiera.

Se apretó la chaqueta de traje que llevaba puesta desde Madrid y siguió andando tras confirmar que nadie más había atravesado el portal tras él. Su primer pensamiento fue para Pacino; con toda seguridad en poder aun seguiría de la bruja Folch y deseó de todo corazón que supiera desenvolverse con templanza. Luego sus buenos deseos fueron para Irene y Ernesto; puesto que no les había visto atravesar el portal, sólo podía concluir que habían corrido la misma suerte que Pacino o que, de algún modo que aun no tenía claro, habían logrado tomar otro camino en el laberinto.

Sabía por lo acontecido en Madrid en el año 31 que los portales podían aparecerse a pares, como las encrucijadas de los caminos: elegir uno u otro, como había advertido la Amelia-máquina, les acercaría antes o después al final. Él no había tenido elección y había tenido que huir confiando a ciegas en aquella versión joven de Lola Mendieta. A fe cierta que Alonso no estaba seguro de si aquello era trampa, mas no había tenido otra. Sólo le quedaba encomendarse a Dios, seguir adelante y confiar en poder llegar al siguiente portal a tiempo.

Conforme se fue acercando al pueblo identificó las casas. Hórreos a las afueras. Una iglesia de piedra. Por Asturias debía andar, sí. Un estremecimiento le vino entonces al cuerpo y recordó con inquietud que de aquel tiempo y lugar no tenía conocimiento; hasta aquel momento siempre había confiado en los demás para saber qué hacer y a dónde ir.

Alonso se detuvo ciertamente turbado ante la reflexión de que, por primera vez parecía, se encontraba del todo a solas; desde su entrada al servicio del Ministerio, superado por tiempos que no eran los suyos y por juegos de espías, el actuar bajo las órdenes de la verdadera Amelia o de Julián, incluso de Pacino llegado el caso, había sido lo habitual.

Debería aprender a desenvolverse, suspiró.

Y rápido.

– Llega _usté_ tarde al baile, _paisanu_ –sonrió un anciano con boina y garrota, sentado en un tronco caído a la entrada del pueblo.

– No sabía que hubiese baile -contestó Alonso-. ¿Qué se celebra, caballero?

El viejo carraspeó malamente antes de escupir una horripilante flema.

– Algo habrá, yo _non_ sé.

Alonso iba a preguntarle por fecha y lugar, tratando de no resultar sospechoso, pero los tiros y los gritos llegaron entonces de dentro del pueblo.

El viejo volvió la cabeza, alarmado, pero sin agitación.

– Empezó –comentó tranquilo.

– ¿El qué?

– La revolución, _foriatu_ _(*1)_ –explicó el viejo con una sonrisa desdentada–. La condenada revolución.

* * *

(*1) Forastero.

* * *

Alonso se detuvo en el pilón del pueblo y bebió agua helada, comprobando en breves intervalos las lecturas de la saboneta entregada por la que suponía era Lola Mendieta. Nada parecía formarse pero, puesto que aquellos portales de Satanás tenían la predilección, decidió acercarse a donde se oían los tiros por si acaso. Llegando, entre la oscuridad sólo vio postigos cerrándose en las casas y poca gente en la calle. Berridos de donde venían los tiros; se cruzó con dos chiquillos y pudo detener a uno.

– ¡Aguarda, zagal! ¡Qué sucede!

El pequeño se quedó helado unos segundos, antes de responer.

– ¡Los mineros rodearonle el cuartel! –exclamó–. ¡Andan de _ciscu_! ¡ _Ye_ la guerra! (*2)

Dos calles más allá comprobó que la descripción del pequeño no iba muy desencaminada. Apoyó la espalda contra un muro que parecía buen parapeto y fue asomando la mirada de vez en cuando para ver qué fuerzas peleaban. Desde las tapias de piedra que rodeaban un pequeño edificio, hombres de boina y chaqueta apoyaban fusiles y escopetas y tiraban contra ventanas y muros de lo que debía ser el cuartel. ¿Ejército? No podía ser, pues el pueblo no parecía grande. Guardia Civil, comprendió al cabo.

El fuego era respondido por los de dentro a intervalos cortos, también con fusiles. De vez en cuando, los disparos cesaban para intercambiar insultos y bravatas; los de fuera intentaban que asomaran los de dentro y los de dentro, supuso Alonso, intentaban lo propio.

Y por cómo disparaban, no parecían muchos.

– ¡Salíos ya o prendemos fuego! –gritó uno de los mineros.

– ¿Qué quieres imbécil? –contestó un guardia civil desde dentro–. ¿Que arda todo el pueblo?

El acento del guardia no era asturiano. No tanto, al menos, como la cerrada parla de los mineros.

– ¡Miraste! ¡Rendíos y aquí _non_ pasó _na_! –propuso otro atacante.

El guardia civil parecía rabioso del otro lado.

– ¡CÓMO QUE AQUÍ NO HA PASADO NADA!

Alonso suspiró. Aquello podía durar horas. Miró su saboneta, sin que señalara portal alguno. Una mujer mayor, de pañuelo negro que recogía su pelo y un chal a juego, se le quedó mirando. La descubrió al bajar la mirada del reloj de mano.

Las sombras en las arrugas de su rostro, pudo ver Alonso, mostraban extrañeza.

– _Non_ _tie_ _usté_ escopeta –murmuró la anciana.

Alonso tardó en comprender unos segundos.

– Es que soy... Periodista.

La mujer se agarró el chal y asomó la nariz fuera de la esquina unos momentos, para observar el tiroteo. Luego, como si se hubiese decidido a preguntar, volvió el rostro de nuevo a Alonso.

– ¿Qué _ye_ "periodista", oh?

– Es... Mi trabajo es estar en los sitios en los que suceden cosas –improvisó Alonso–, para luego escribirlas y que la gente sepa lo que ocurrió.

La expresión de la mujer cambió de no entender, a mostrarse interesada.

– ¡ _Ye_ usté leído, oh! –exclamó agradada.

Y luego se alejó y le hizo gestos para que le siguiera. Ante la negativa de Alonso, la mujer se cruzó de brazos.

– ¡ _Non_ sea _mazcayo_ –exclamó–, que vanle _mancar_ allá! (*3)

* * *

(*2) ¡Se están peleando! ¡Es la guerra!

(*3) ¡No sea tonto, que ahí le van a herir!

* * *

Alonso se dejó guiar por la anciana hasta una humilde choza en las afueras del pueblo, junto a un Hórreo que en algún momento debió haber tenido paredes blancas. Sin dejar de mirar la saboneta, Alonso entró ante la insistencia de la anciana.

De lejos, los tiros se oían amortiguados.

El interior de la choza de piedra era pequeño, aunque seco. Una brasas había al fuego que la mujer avivó con unos pedazos de turba sucia. Su presencia sólo supuso el breve interés de un par de cabras que parecían adormiladas en un apartado del hogar. Alonso vio tres camastros separados y vacíos. La mujer, sin mediar palabra, le puso delante una octavilla.

– ¡Lea! ¡Lea! –ordenó.

Alonso leyó en voz alta. Era un... Panfleto sindical. Hablaba sobre la necesidad de la revolución; sobre la inutilidad de la pobreza; sobre la injusticia que suponía que los mineros murieran en derrumbes o envenenados. Supuso Alonso, amargo, que nadie conseguía iniciar revoluciones con feas palabras. Cuando acabó de leer, la mujer asintió pensativa y se fue a un puchero que tenía al fuego para, inmediatamente, ponerle un cuenco de sopa.

Alonso tomó el caldo de buen grado y su tibieza le calmó el frío.

– _Yera_ eso entonces –murmuró ella–. La revolución...

– Eso parece –asintió Alonso, comprendiendo–. ¿No lo sabía usted?

– ¡Pues qué voy a saber! ¡Sabía que algo tramaban los guajes! –gruñó al señalar los jergones vacíos–. ¡Mas _na_ _dicenme_ nunca! ¡Como los manquen, les voy a...!

La mujer detuvo el gesto de la mano, la invisible bronca en su cara y en su imaginación, y su arrugado rostro cambió de pronto de una furia ciega a una tristeza profunda y dolida. Avergonzada quizás de hacerlo ante un desconocido, se dio la vuelta y durante unos segundos se revolvió y tembló, comprendió Alonso, llorando en silencio.

Decidió darle algo de espacio y se levantó del taburete.

Por un momento estuvo tentado de pedir a la mujer una manta para el camino, mas tras mirar a su alrededor, le faltó el valor: aun dándole algo del dinero que llevaba encima por ella, dejaría a alguien pasando frío aquella noche. Aquel hogar no se distinguía mucho de donde Padre le contaba historias de su abuelo, en las Américas; mas eso había sido en el siglo XVI. Más de tres siglos habían pasado desde aquellos tiempos y las cosas, para gente como la mujer que tenía delante, no parecían haber cambiado tanto.

– Debo marchar –anunció Alonso.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y asintió, lentamente.

– Gracias –dijo ella.

– Gracias a usted.

* * *

Serían las seis de la mañana cuando los guardias civiles aceptaron evacuar a sus familias del cuartel. Una de las esposas había sido herida de bala. Dos niños, una niña y un niño, de cristales y esquirlas del tiroteo. Alonso los vio salir acompañados por las mujeres del pueblo.

Aun quedaba poco para amanecer.

Una partida de mineros bajó del monte con lo que parecía dinamita y queroseno.

A las seis y media, cuando el cuartel empezó a arder, los sitiados no puedieron más que rendirse para poder salir. El primero en salir con un pañuelo blanco vio pasar un tiro que por poco le abre un agujero en la cabeza. Alguien corrió a gorrazos al que había disparado el arma. Alonso dudaba que en otros lugares de aquella supuesta revolución, se saldara el trámite con tan poca sangre.

Vio marchar a los prisioneros hacia la Casa del Pueblo.

– ¿ _Ye_ _usté_ el periodista?

Alonso estudió a los jóvenes que le interpelaron al levantar los ojos de la saboneta. Chaquetas sucias, boinas ladeadas. Ambos tenían las caras limpias, mas observó, a la luz del amanecer, cómo una línea de tizón mal borrada les comenzaba en el pelo. El menor tendría dieciséis años y el mayor llegaría quizás a los veinte.

Había hablado el mayor.

Hasta aquel momento, cercano al tiroteo mas sin tomar parte, Alonso sabía que había llamado la atención de varios de los mineros. Nadie, sin embargo, se había atrevido a decirle nada.

– Lo soy.

– _Güela_ mandonos andar con _usté_ –murmuró avergonzado el más joven.

– ¿Vuestra abuela es la mujer que vive en la casa junto al viejo Hórreo?

– Esa _ye_ –confirmó el mayor, el tono grave–. A la Pola vamos. De ahí, a tomar Oviedo. ¿Viene _usté_ con _nos_?

Alonso asintió, sin comprender. Observó las patéticas trazas de soldados de los pobres muchachos. El joven llevaba mala escopeta de caza, los bolsillos llenos de cartuchos viejos; el mayor se había hecho con lo que parecía un Mauser. Hatillos y mantas a la espalda.

Observó su saboneta harto de verla parada; quizás, pensó, aquello sería como Xauen y el nuevo portal acabaría apareciendo de camino.

Cuando les preguntó a los muchachos por qué su abuela les había ordenado acompañarle, molestos, se negaron a responder.

* * *

 **NdA** : ¡Asturias! Por fin. Siento los topicazos del asturiano. Promero revisar los diálogos si alguien me corrige. El verano se acerca y no sé cuándo podré continuar, pero seguiré. Si la cosa no se complica, en Asturias van a ser cinco o seis capítulos... Espero...


	27. C26 Oviedo

**Capítulo 26.- Oviedo**

Asturias, seis de octubre de 1934.

Pasado Barredos y camino a Oviedo, más o menos a la altura de Sama.

 _"En la madrugada del día 6, los mineros_

 _ocuparon los puestos de la Guarda Civil en las cuencas._

 _Unos 8.000 insurrectos de la zona de Mieres se dirigieron_

 _ese mismo día hacia Oviedo, a la que sometieron a un sitio_

 _en toda regla, mientras caían en su poder Avilés y Gijón"_

" **HISTORIA DE LA SEGUNDA REPÚBLICA ESPAÑOLA "**

 **Julio Gil Pecharromán**

* * *

 _"Los historiadores suelen citar los acontecimientos_

 _de octubre de 1934 como prueba de que no_

 _se podía confiar en que la izquierda española actuara_

 _según las reglas democráticas._

 _Mas esta valoración no toma en cuenta_

 _la complejidad de los hechos que condujeron_

 _a la situación de octubre, y no menos el mismo desacato_

 _de la ley por parte del gobierno conservador_

 _a fin de frenar o invertir la reforma social."_

" **Breve historia de la guerra civil"**

 **Helen Graham**

* * *

Con el sol ya en el cielo la columna de hombres avanzaba por el camino entre cánticos revolucionarios y algarabía, especialmente cuando pasaban cerca de un pueblo o cuando se les unía desde algún ramal a la senda principal algún nuevo grupo. En ocasiones, camiones abiertos o camionetas atiborradas de mineros les adelantaban, levantando polvo y gritos de ánimo. Alonso estimó a pie unos quinientos y aumentando, conforme más hombres sucios, mal armados, desarrapados y gritones, se unían a sus filas. Pronto descubrió que ya había otros de camino por delante y que muy por detrás, de otros lugares, más les venían al encuentro.

Observó en muchos cierta disciplina y hasta saludos militares con el puño cerrado (o con el puño en alto), si bien todo los hombres acababan las frases con un ' _ho_ ' o un 'camarada'. No observó en los dos jóvenes que le acompañaban ninguno de estos gestos.

Incómodos y serios se limitaban a levantar el puño cuando se acercaban a otro grupo, o intercambiar con ellos poco más que los saludos. El más callado era el llamado Efrén, el joven, quien miraba todo, especialmente a Alonso, con desconfianza y gesto amenazante. El mayor dijo llamarse Nicolás, aunque prefería que todo el mundo le llamara Colás; fue todo lo que logró sacarles en medio día de marcha.

Sobre el motivo por el que su abuela les mandó ir con él, Alonso siguió toda la mañana tras el asalto al cuartel de Barredos sin saber. A diferencia de los demás hombres del pueblo, ellos dos no se habían integrado en ningún pelotón, si bien trataban de no alejarse demasiado de los hombres que conocían. Por probar hasta donde estaban dispuestos a seguirle, al pasar por villa que aseguraron se llamaba Sama, Alonso les dijo que necesitaba una manta y que marchaba a conseguirla; sus miradas hacia él se endurecieron, mas le acompañaron sin queja en los labios tras cambiar aviso con los últimos mineros de su grupo.

Los tres, por tanto, se desviaron del camino y entraron a Sama.

Allí, en una de las empedradas calles –era pueblo grande– y no muy lejos del derruido cuartel de la guardia civil, vieron los dos cadáveres tirados en la calle. Eran dos guardias civiles; hombres jóvenes, no mucho más mayores que los muchachos que le acompañaban. Heridas de bala por todo el cuerpo. La sangre seca se cuarteaba en sus frentes y sus rostros, que comenzaban a hincharse, estaban congelados en silenciosos gritos al haber perdido fuerza sus quijadas.

En Barredos no había habido muertos mas en Sama, Alonso daba algún crédito a los rumores en la columna, la negativa a rendirse del cuartel había acabado con más de cincuenta. Tras tiros, incendios y dinamita la noche anterior, se decía que habían cazado en el monte al oficial responsable de la resistencia primero y de la huída después.

– Muertos están, _ho_ –mumuró Efrén santiguándose.

– No se hace revolución sólo con palabras –comentó Alonso. Luego se agachó sobre uno de los infelices y a pesar de verle con los bolsillos sacados, le registró la guerrera. Hubo suerte: una pequeña libreta de piel y un minúsculo lápiz no habían quedado muy manchados de sangre en un bolsillo interior. La comedia del periodista, suspiró con alivio, podría continuar.

– _Ye_ mal robar a los muertos –murmuró Colás.

Alonso le aguantó la reprobatoria mirada mientras se incorporaba. Dos mujeres, de mantilla y sayas negras, se cruzaron entonces santiguándose y marcharon con premura.

– ¿Y no está mal matar? –preguntó Alonso.

– Por la revolución, no –contestó inmediatamente Efrén.

– Siempre está mal matar –discutió Alonso, tranquilo.

El joven Efrén pareció tomarse muy mal la corrección, agarrando con fuerza la escopeta en sus manos; el mayor acabó con lo que fuera que le hacía callar y se encaró con Alonso.

– _Güela_ ordenó irnos con _usté_ –gruñó Colás–. Ni _mandonos_ ayudarle en fechorías ni que _aguantáramosle_ _charra (*1)_.

– No parecía contenta vuestra abuela de que marcharais –recordó Alonso–. Si os habéis atrevido a desobedecerla en eso, no veo por qué no podéis desobedecerla en separarnos. Decidle que me perdí. O que me mataron.

– Sabrá de la mentira –negó Colás, tras un bufido.

Alonso se pasó la mano por el bigote, incapaz de comprender; sin ser ni niños ni hombres, armas en la mano, aquellos pobres diablos no durarían ni un minuto tras una barricada. Por dudar, dudaba hasta que la escopeta de postas del joven pudiese siquiera soltar bala.

– Vosotros no me queréis cerca, eso es seguro –gruñó mirándoles de hito en hito–. Y claro está, pardiez, que yo andaría mejor solo. Échenle redaños vuestras mercedes y hagan lo que quieran hacer, que yo –añadió dándoles la espalda–, haré lo que deba.

Cuando creyó que por fin iba a librarse de ellos, le alcanzaron en la mercería donde una aterrada dependienta aceptó darle una manta sólo después de ver el billete que Alonso le ofreció. Dados los cambios del billete, aparecieron en la puerta los muchachos dispuestos a no dejar por terminada la conversación.

– No lo entiende _usté_ –murmuró Efrén, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, para que atendiera–. _Hízonoslo_ jurar por Padre y Madre. Podríamos marchar si no nos separábamos de _usté_.

– Vuestra abuela me pareció poco leída, mas nada tonta –discutió Alonso–. Si no quería que os marchaseis a hacer la revolución, ¿por qué encima obligaros a cargar conmigo?

– _Güela_ tiene poder, ¿entiende _usté_?

– ¿Qué?

– _Ye_ curandera.

Alonso vio cómo una asustada dependienta se hizo tres veces la señal de la cruz mientras les obligaba a salir de su ya casi vacía tienda. Cuando Alonso logró más explicaciones de los parcos jóvenes, ya estaban en el camino reenganchados al final de la columna.

– Tuvo _esperteyu_...(*2) Soñó con _usté_ , periodista –explicó Colás, el fusil al hombro–. Soñó con _foriatu,_ con _estrañu (*3)_ que protegeríanos del peligro. Soñó que el seis de _ochobre_ aparecería en el pueblo y que si íbamos con él, _usté_ , podríamos volver a casa.

Alonso parpadeó, tratando de darle sentido a las palabras. No pensó por un momento en que aquella pobre anciana fuese bruja o curandera o, peor aun, agente de algún Ministerio. No le llenó de estupor y preocupación profecías o magias de santera; por encima de todo aquello, la fecha, la mencionada fecha, fue lo que le llenó el pecho de sorpresa y frío.

– Colás... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué día es hoy?

Efrén y Colás, sorprendidos tal vez de que no se extrañara de revelaciones de santería y magia, se miraron confusos.

– Seis de _ochobre_ –repitió Efrén–. Sábado.

* * *

(*1) Charlar

(*2) Aparición, visión, despertar.

(*3) Forastero, extraño

* * *

La revelación de que la anciana había soñado con él, de que esperaba que protegiese a sus nietos a través de algún tipo de profecía de santera, palideció con la revelación de la fecha.

¿Seis de octubre? ¿Era posible? Alonso no pudo dejar de pensar en ello hasta casi acabada la tarde, cuando de regreso a la columna llegaron a Oviedo. El detalle de la fecha lo empequeñecía todo, incluso la guerra que imparable parecía echarse sobre ellos con tiroteos, detonaciones y gritos de hombres que se acercaban con la ciudad. Seis de octubre. ¿Por qué prodigio del Tiempo podía hallarse allí? ¡A la vez, ya estaba en Barcelona! ¿De haber viajado con la suficiente premura hubiese podido encontrarse con él mismo? Aquella misma noche, comprendió, sería sometido a interrogatorio por la bruja Folch y llevado, primero a su muerte, luego al portal, que le había traído a Asturias en primer lugar. ¡Y todo aquello que ya había sucedido para él, pardiez, estaba sucediendo en aquel preciso instante! Hasta el momento, todos los portales habían ido adelante en el tiempo mas en ningún momento el desafortunado ingeniero ni la Amelia máquina habían indicado que lo contrario, volver atrás, fuese posible.

¡Qué gran oportunidad perdida!, comprendía con desazón.

De haber sabido que se podía volver atrás en el laberinto, ¿no hubiese podido prepararse para avisar a los suyos? ¿Avisarse él mismo de la trampa de Folch en Barcelona? Ciertamente no parecía posible viajar con la suficiente premura, mas creía recordar que en aquel tiempo ya existían teléfonos. ¿Podía llamarse a si mismo? ¿Quizás dejarse algún tipo de mensaje? ¿Cómo?

Tales preguntas y reflexiones le alejaron de la realidad de la marcha con los mineros hasta que, con las primeras casas de Oviedo ya encima, un líder empezó a repartir pelotones a uno u otro lugar. Algunos de los hombres eran enviados a reforzar el sitio a uno de varios cuarteles o al gobierno civil; otros a tomar posiciones en la ciudad.

Mandaron al pelotón con el que se habían juntado al entrar en Oviedo a tomar la estación del Norte.

* * *

Durmieron apenas un par de horas junto a una barricada de adoquines, cerca de las vías, medianoche pasada. Tras todo un día de marcha Alonso se encontraba tan fatigado como intranquilo y por el aspecto de Efrén, Colás y el resto de mineros a su alrededor, comprendió que todos compartían cansancio y temor. Olvidó sus cuitas acerca de los caprichos del tiempo y trató de hallar su siguiente paso sin demasiado éxito; pronto empezarían los disparos para ellos, como los que no dejaban de oirse a lo lejos, y excepto salir corriendo hacia la dirección que le indicara el reloj de bolsillo si acaso portal aparecía, no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Consultó por enésima vez su saboneta, sin ver indicación en ella más allá de una hora que no estaba seguro que fuese cierta.

– ¿De qué sindicato eres, camarada?

Alonso levantó la vista del reloj y se apretó la manta sobre los hombros antes de contestar. Hacía unas horas se habían referido al que le había hablado como 'delegado'. Al ser un poco mayor que el resto, Alonso suponía que era algún tipo de cabo o sargento. Temblor en su voz. Apremio. Alonso conocía bien el sentimiento que de seguro aquel hombre tenía y por el que querría hablar: la inminencia del combate; la incertidumbre de una muerte cercana, quizás.

– De ninguno. Soy periodista.

Parpadeó el otro, sorprendido.

– ¿Y qué haces aquí, _ho_?

– Ser testigo de lo que sucede para luego contarlo.

– Más ayudará a la causa que cojas fusil –señaló el otro–. Pelea ahora y escribe luego.

Alonso había temido una orden así. Trató de sonar convincente.

– Mas... No he visto que sobren armas, camarada.

Sonrió el otro, entre las sombras, y de buen humor le dio un golpe en el hombro en un intento de compañerismo, quizás. Fue a responder algo, pero entonces por el rabillo del ojo vieron una pequeña sombra avanzar en silencio hacia ellos desde su lado de la barricada. Alonso se sorprendió al ver que, bajo un abrigo, las sombras dibujaban el vestido de una joven.

– Al amanecer –informó al delegado, sin más saludo–. Con la primera dinamita que suene. Habréis de avanzar tras el tren.

– ¿Quién eres guaja? –se sorprendió el delegado.

– Soy la camarada Aída –respondió la muchacha sin vacilación–. Recordad. La primera dinamita.

Luego Alonso la vio desaparecer, entre las sombras, de camino a otro parapeto.


	28. C27 Uníos Hermanos Proletarios

**Capítulo 27.- Uníos Hermanos Proletarios**

Oviedo, Asturias. Alrededores de la estación del Norte.

Madrugada del siete de octubre de 1934.

" _(… ) la Revolución de Octubre, que según sus autores_

 _se hizo ante el inminente riesgo de la implantación_

 _de una dictadura fascista en el momento en que la CEDA_

 _accediese al gobierno, se venía gestando desde mucho antes._

 _Ya antes de la derrota electoral en las elecciones de 1933_

 _algunos socialistas optaron por conquistar_

 _el poder por la vía violenta"_

 _._

" _En Asturias los hechos fueron más graves._

 _Durante cerca de dos semanas_

 _se vivió una situación casi de guerra._

 _Fue la primera vez en la historia de España_

 _que todas las organizaciones obreras_

 _caminaron cogidas de la mano. "_

" **Las sublevaciones contra la segunda república"**

 **Francisco Márquez Hidalgo.**

* * *

La dinamita sería al amanecer, pardiez, mas tres horas antes del sol Alonso despertó por los cañonazos de dos piezas de artillería que hostigaron la estación desde las filas de los revolucionarios. Logró cerrar los ojos tras comprobar que la saboneta, de nuevo, permanecía tranquila.

– Quizás por la mañana –murmuró.

Al abrir los ojos, frío y gotas sobre la manta, el cielo clareaba.

Sacudió a Efrén y a Colás, quienes tras haraganear acabaron por abrir los ojos. El delegado acudió y despertó poco después a los que no estaban de guardia; el sonido de una locomotora se acercó de pronto y se dio la orden de subir a ella a toda prisa.

Alonso dudó en salir, mas los muchachos no; corrieron como los demás revolucionarios olvidándose de él y treparon a los vagones delanteros de la locomotora blindada con chapas y sacos terreros. Volvió a observar la saboneta. Gran locura le pareció que viniese portal justo en la estación durante el ataque; tiempo tendría de ir, además, pues tiempo tardaban aquellas apariciones en formarse y en desaparecer. Poca necesidad había, en resumen, de ir a asaltos en causa que ni era suya ni compartía.

Suspiró.

Debía acompañarles: si quería moverse como espía debía ganarse confianzas y aunque no fuese a dar un tiro, se le ocurrió que no faltarían heridos con los que cargar.

Se acordó de Julián.

Valor de lunático había que tener para ir a la guerra sin armas.

Apretó los dientes y corrió al tren en movimiento a tiempo para que el golpe de dinamita se oyera en el aire y los tiros, apoyando el avance del primer grupo, iniciaran acoso a los defensores. Al subir al primer vagón vio las miradas sorprendidas de varios mineros. Efrén y Colás, desde el tejado del segundo vagón, también.

– ¿Qué haces, camarada periodista? –se extrañó el delegado al verle.

Alonso se encogió de hombros.

– Periodismo.

La locomotora aceleró y se lanzó, monstruo de hierro negro, vapor y carbón, contra los sacos que en una primera barrera cortaban las vías del ferrocarril.

* * *

El estampido sacudió el tren y lanzó por los aires arena, maderas y hierros; como no descarrilaron, los vítores y los rugidos llenaron la mañana entre nuevos disparos. Los defensores no tardaron en contestar al fuego con fusiles y ametralladora y de manera desordenada desde los primeros parapetos, soldados y guardias cayeron heridos o muertos cuando el tren y sus disparos les ganaron la espalda.

Alonso se refugió de la lluvia de balas cuando la locomotora atravesó el segundo bloqueo.

Un nuevo estampido, una sacudida violenta y el tren...

… Pasó.

El pitido de vapor se mezcló con los rugidos de los mineros quienes, al llegar a la estación, saltaron dando tiros, desbordando a los escasos defensores que no se habían retirado. Alguien lanzó dinamita. Una explosión. Alonso saltó de los últimos cuando vio hacerlo a los muchachos. Colás tiró de un culatazo a un soldado que le vino. Efrén soltó un disparo de postas a otro que les venía por el lado, hiriéndole. Todo alrededor fue caos, tiros apresurados, idas y venidas; dos enganchadas con puños, a lo lejos, una con cuchillo. A tiempo Alonso empujó a Colás al ver la mira del arma por una ventana; el zumbido del disparo tiró al muchacho por el suelo. Dejó a Efrén con él y fue a la oficina ferroviaria donde había visto el cañón asomar; un carabinero peleaba por desatascar su fusil allí; antes de que llegaran los mineros le arreó un puño que le atontó lo suficiente para hacerle soltar el arma.

Apareció el mismísimo delegado en la puerta de la oficina.

El carabinero alzó los brazos, aterrado.

– ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!

El delegado tardó en bajar su arma.

Hombre de barba hecha y aspecto hosco, aceptó a regañadientes al prisionero y lo sacó esponsándolo con sus propios grilletes. Fuera de la oficina, los gritos de victoria y tiros aislados contra los que huían hacia una vega cercana, parecían indicar que la estación se había rendido. En la vega, vio Alonso a través de otra ventana, parecía haber un edificio grande o una fábrica.

– Parece que ya tenéis un fusil –bromeó el delegado.

Alonso se lo entregó, desentendiéndose del arma.

– Otro habrá, que le dé mejor uso... Camarada.

* * *

La herida en la cabeza de Colás resultó ser un rasguño; aparatoso, sangriento y muy largo –la bala le había abierto la carne desde la ceja a la oreja derecha–, pero sin mayor gravedad. Más afectado lucía el pobre Efrén por ver a su hermano mayor herido que el propio Colás por estarlo; en todo caso, Alonso encontró que era buena excusa para alejarlos y alejarse él del frente. Efrén acompañaría a su hermano al hospital de sangre mientras que, con el permiso del delegado, el periodista ayudaría a trasladar heridos.

Dicho y hecho, alguien apareció con una desvencijada camioneta de reparto de leche y entre peste a vaca y gasolina apretujaron a las varias docenas de heridos que había provocado el asalto, llevándolos al hospital de sangre, a San Lázaro, al sur de la ciudad, en varios viajes.

Ya en el arrabal, entre camillas, gemidos y enfermeras voluntarias, uno de los dos médicos sacó un minuto para confirmar que bastaba con coser y vendar al muchacho Colás. Los heridos de bala que Alonso había ayudado a traer sufrieron suerte diversa; el del tiro en las entrañas, como temía, no tardó en morir desangrado. Los de los balazos en piernas y brazos, Dios diría.

Alonso suspiró.

Todo había sucedido tan deprisa y con tan poco sueño que no era capaz de hilar pensamiento.

– Dicen que tomasteis la estación, camaradas.

Alonso descubrió con sorpresa la firme y juvenil voz, de nuevo, de la camarada Aída frente a ellos tres, mientras una practicante acababa de atar el vendaje de Colás sobre los puntos. No había sido pregunta, sino comentario de orgullo, casi marcial. Sin nocturnas sombras mediante Alonso observó a una muchacha morena y bajita, un vestido de flores tras un delantal blanco de enfermera con manchurrones de sangre. Que superara los veinte años Alonso lo dudaba y lo cierto era, le pareció, que su sonrisa traía un sol; quizás por ello los hermanos junto a él hincharon el pecho como palomos al verla.

– Se... Tomó –asintió Alonso.

– Descansad pues –dijo ella entregándoles una suerte de vales–. Debeis tener _fame (*1)_

* * *

(*1) Hambre.

* * *

Eran vales para comida caliente.

San Lázaro era suerte de barrio popular y de tabernas y, por lo que pudo ver Alonso, algún que otro burdel; no muy lejos encontraron lonas bajo las que, vales mediante, pudieron repetir varios cuencos de reconfortante fabada y guardarse en los bolsillos a trozos media hogaza de pan. Sin los papeles, comprendió Alonso al ver a los demás, sólo hubieran conseguido una ración.

– Dicen que _ye_ la _neña_ de LaFuente –informó Efrén trayendo de las ollas un nuevo juego de cuencos lleno.

– ¿Qué fuente? ¿Quién _ye_ ese?

– _Ye_ un jefe comunista de Oviedo, _ho_.

– ¡ _Ye_ comunista la guaja! –maldijo Colás.

– Y anda con _mozu_. Pero eso igual _ye ciscu_ (*2).

Alonso asistió al intercambio con curiosidad y media sonrisa. La desilusión en los hermanos se hizo más que evidente, casi a partes iguales entre el descubrimiento del origen comunista y el del novio. Siguió sus miradas hacia las cocinas donde, pardiez sí que andaba la muchacha activa, descubrió de nuevo a la tal Aída, hija de LaFuente, cambiándose el delantal de hospital por el de cocinera.

– Entiendo lo del novio –masculló Alonso–. Mas no lo otro. ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea comunista?

– Nosotros somos de la CNT –informó Colás con la boca llena, orgulloso, como si aquello explicara todo.

Alonso asintió y por temor a preguntar algo muy obvio, no pidió más explicación; sabía que la CNT, lo había oído en algún lado, era algún tipo de sindicato, mas no acababa de ver qué diferencias podía haber entre ellos y los comunistas. ¿Acaso no eran todos comunistas? ¿Dónde estaba la diferencia? Aquella extraña trinidad formada por socialistas, comunistas y anarquistas, era en verdad buen galimatías. Habría de tratar de enterarse de detalles, mas en otro momento.

Al acabar el último cuenco de fabada, harto y satisfecho, descubrió que la mano de Efrén le temblaba; quizás, supuso, pasados los sustos empezaba a asimilar lo que había sucedido durante el asalto. Tal vez, por su mirada perdida, sus jóvenes sesos empezaban a comprender la magnitud de la situación en la que andaban metidos y los riesgos que en verdad afrontaban.

– Nunca pasé más miedo que en la estación –comentó en voz alta, la mirada perdida.

Alonso le paró el temblor tomándole de la muñeca.

– Loco sería no pasarlo, muchacho.

– _Usté_ _non_ parecíalo tener –respondió esta vez Colás. Luego se señaló el vendaje en la cabeza–. Gracias por apartarme la bala.

Alonso asintió y recogió los cuencos en silencio.

Luego les llevó a una taberna donde, para impedirles volver al peligro, los emborrachó de anís.

* * *

(*2) 'Anda con novio. Pero eso igual es mentira'

* * *

Al volver a sus puestos a la estación, casi de noche, el sustituto del delegado no se mostró especialmente contento de verles llegar; al parecer, mientras ellos habían estado en la taberna 'de _espicha_ ' y ' _folixa_ ' (*3), se había intentado un nuevo asalto con el tren, esta vez en dirección a lo que Alonso descubrió entonces, era una fábrica de armas en la vega. Ametralladoras y francotiradores desde la torre de la catedral y desde tejados, habían abortado el intento hiriendo a gran cantidad de hombres, entre ellos, el anterior delegado. Identificado como socialista, el nuevo mando procedió a echar pestes sobre la desidia y la falta de compromiso de los anarquistas, especialmente alto y claro, para que la lección fuese oída por los demás pelotones que pasaban o que hacían guardia en la estación.

Luego les enviaron a una barricada mal guardada en una posición de una calle que llamaron Uría. Para que pudieran dormir la borrachera como era debido, Alonso compró las guardias de Colás y Efrén con la media botella de aguardiente que había podido sacar de la taberna; aunque el gesto no sirvió para trabar amistad con el nuevo grupo de mineros, si pareció reducir su desconfianza.

– Dicen que mañana habrá nuevo asalto a la fábrica –reveló a Alonso uno bajito y moreno, cuando cambiaron guardias.

* * *

(*3) 'comilona y fiesta'.

* * *

La noche y el fresco cayeron sobre el nuevo parapeto.

Su nueva posición estaba en una calle donde al parecer tenían que aguantar tiros esporádicos y alguna que otra bravata de guardias civiles del otro lado mas, para tranquilidad de Alonso, ningún asalto ni en un sentido ni en otro.

Día complejo había sido. Y atropellado. Sacó su saboneta una vez más y suspiró hastiado al verla quieta. ¿Estaría rota? Volvió a guardarla y contempló el sueño de los hermanos.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué decisión tomaría si, llegado el momento, aparecía portal. La misión que llevaba era más importante, sin duda, que la vida de aquellos dos y por cómo habían despotricado contra Iglesia y Cristo con dos anises de más, bien cierto era que simpatía les había perdido mucha. Sabrían guardarse y promesa no había hecho a su abuela en ningún momento.

Y... Sin embargo...


	29. C28 Aída (I)

**Capítulo 28.- Aída (I)**

Oviedo, Asturias.

Días 8 a 10 de octubre de 1934.

 _" Llegó la güelga d'Ochobre,_

 _fuisti revolucionaria_

 _tú yá nun coyisti comba,_

 _que coyisti la metralla._

 _._

 _Colos pergafos mineros,_

 _qué bien tú la remanabes_

 _salíes colo primeros_

 _brincando per barricaes."_

 _ **Aída de la Fuente**_

 **Autor** **: Alberto del Pozo (1978)**

 _ **Nuberu!**_

* * *

No encontró Alonso consuelo en la condenada saboneta.

No halló, tampoco, descanso o regocijo en los días siguientes. El lunes se asaltó, como había oído, la fábrica de armas de la Vega sin que ningún hombre cayera; los soldados, al parecer, la habían abandonado ante un nuevo asalto llevándose gran cantidad de munición, no toda, y dejando armas ligeras –fusiles y pistolas–, a mano de los revolucionarios. El nuevo arsenal dio gran moral a los mineros, que presionaron posiciones de las fuerzas del orden hasta hacerles retroceder a unos pocos cuarteles en la ciudad. De todo eso se enteraron a lo largo del lunes ya que, en idas y venidas, se movían de barricada en barricada avanzando o retrocediendo por la calle Uría.

Durante aquellas jornadas Oviedo resultaba extraño escenario de guerra.

Mineros y fuerzas de orden público habían venido intercambiando insultos, disparos y posiciones día y noche, más dispuestas las segundas en atrincherarse y sostener edificios que en recuperar los tomados; entre medias de los bandos la gente de la ciudad que nada tenía que ver con la revolución y más temía balas y bandidaje, había trancado puertas y puesto colchones y muebles en sus ventanas. Escenas de guerra abierta, por tanto, se mezclaban con viajes para encontrar comida o agua de ovetenses que salían de sus portales atentos a que, como lluvia inoportuna, los tiros aflojaran.

Tras dos noches y varios tiroteos con su nuevo grupo de 'camaradas', Alonso tenía claro que el delegado les había enviado a una suerte de pelotón de castigo por haberse ido de _folixa_. Los mineros que hacían guardia con ellos eran hombres embrutecidos y violentos enviados a primera línea, sin duda, para que no dieran problemas detrás; en ambas noches había visto a varios jugarse la vida y salir de 'patrulla', para luego regresar con objetos que no escondían haber obtenido en saqueo. Cuando a media mañana del martes día nueve la condenada muchacha Aída apareció por allí buscando a uno en particular, Alonso compartió la preocupación en los rostros de Colás y Efrén, pues el camarada Vallera era aficionado a observar a toda mujer que asomara y darse gusto sin esconderse mientras profería toda suerte de obscenidades.

Tras discusión breve –no se había tomado a bien Aída enterarse del asunto de los anises–, se llevó a Vallera sin atender a más razones a lo que, sin que los muchachos tampoco atendieran, tocó salir tras ellos con las balas del otro lado silbando como despedida. Al girar la primera esquina vieron como Vallera arrancaba de un manotazo una pistola a la muchacha, quien arrinconada contra la pared no pudo evitar que el hombre se le echara encima.

Colás logró apartárselo de varios tirones al tiempo que Efrén, práctico, acabó por darle un culatazo en la cabeza que lo dejó aturdido en el suelo.

Alonso recogió la pistola y se la devolvió a su dueña.

– No apuntéis nunca a un hombre con un arma si no estáis dispuesta a usarla –murmuró.

Ella volvió a respirar con normalidad y guardó la pistola en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

– _Non_ me dio tiempo...

– ¿Para qué le buscáis? –suspiró Alonso–. ¿Quién ha sido el idiota que os envió sola a encontrar a un hombre así?

* * *

Acordaron llevar a Vallera a donde era requerido y Aída, guiándoles hasta el lugar, les dejó a solas tras agradecerles intervención. No hubo esta vez vales de comida, sino únicamente un apretón de manos y una despedida con el puño en alto que dejó a los muchachos sonrojados y orgullosos.

– Guaja tierna _yera_ para los cuatro –maldijo Vallera al verla marchar.

Alonso no escondió su mueca de asco y arreó al personaje para que avanzara.

– ¡ _Yes_ un _cuélebre_ y un _babayu_! (*1) ¡ _Ye_ la hija del LaFuente! –gruñó Efrén–. ¡En cuanto sepa harate fusilar!

– Los _fatus_ (*2) _sos_ vosotros –gruñó como respuesta el otro–. ¿Quién diríalo si los cuatro placemos?

– Ella diríalo –cortó Colás, conteniéndose el gesto, parecía, de darle otro culatazo.

– Guaje _fatu_. ¿Qué va a decir? Nunca dicen nada –sorbió mucosidad y luego escupió al suelo una desagradable flema–. Se callan porque gustales. Y si no gustales, se las _manca (*3)_. Poco sabéis.

Alonso arrojó a aquel saco de estiercol a los pies del jefe de grupo que un minero a la puerta del edificio le señaló. Media sonrisa apareció en su boca al ver al miserable.

Con un gesto de cabeza, tras unos segundos de duda, el jefe les invitó a entrar.

* * *

(*1) _cuélebre_ : persona peligrosa o dañina.

 _babayu_ : baboso, necio, tonto.

(*2) _fatu_ : tonto. Corto de miras.

(*3) _mancar_ : hacer daño, herir, herirse.

* * *

Si bien casi todos los mineros parecían saber manejar dinamita, habían llamado a Vallera para poner la carga justa que saltara la cámara acorazada de lo que Alonso descubrió era un banco. Los revolucionarios acababan de tomarlo gracias a una ametralladora y a las nuevas armas tomadas de la fábrica el día antes; en rápida operación y consejos del miserable mediante, redujeron el explosivo para que paredes y techo no se les vinieran encima. Saltada la puerta y accedido al contenido, se produjo un inmediato reparto. Los muchachos, tan atónitos como él, recibieron lo que parecían mil pesetas.

Aquello era una fortuna, comprendió Alonso.

El dinamitero cogió su parte y se fue, gritó orgulloso, camino de los burdeles de San Lázaro.

Aturdidos, los muchachos y Alonso salieron de nuevo a la calle sin entender muy bien qué había pasado y sin saber qué hacer.

– ¡Yo _non_ vine a _facer_ revolución por esto! –gruñó Colás, tirando el fajo de billetes enrollados en su mano.

Alonso lo recogió, la mirada a todos lados para que nadie les viera.

– Templad vuestro ánimo, muchacho –le ordenó tratando de no llamar la atención–. Cuando todo esto acabe, bien os vendrá el dinero a vosotros y a vuestra abuela.

– Cuando todo esto acabe _non_ _farán_ falta _perres_ (*4).

– ¡Mirad que sois inocente! –maldijo.

Alonso le agarró la muñeca al testarudo Colás, y le puso el dinero en la mano por la fuerza. Bien sabía Dios que aquello no estaba bien, pero si como temía las tornas cambiaban en aquella locura, robar lo que ya estaba robado no les hacía culpables por obtener botín de guerra y menos por querer sobrevivir. Alonso no tenía elección: aquel dinero podría ayudarle si acaso los fondos que había dejado Irene Larra en el Florida quedaban inaccesibles o agotados.

Aquellos muchachos, supuso, no serían diferentes.

Lo poco que había entendido de aquella revolución en palabras de Larra y la Amelia-máquina, era que la locura no acababa con éxito para los mineros. Pero, ¿cómo hacérselo entender? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo o cuándo acabaría; sólo contaba con que en algún momento apareciera un portal por el que salir de allí, y entonces aquellos dos mocosos demasiado corpulentos para ser niños y demasiado imberbes para ser hombres, quedarían a solas con su destino.

El muchacho, en cualquier caso, no se tomó a bien el consejo y volvió a tirar el dinero, con asco.

– ¡Por culpa de _usté_ bebimosnos de anís y castigaronos a mala barricada! –le espetó Colás, rabioso–. ¡Que no le tenga miedo a asaltos, no quita que _ye usté_ ladrón! ¡Y un golfo!

E, indignado, les dio la espalda y se alejó. Efrén dudó un poco más, pero finalmente, imitó a su hermano mayor y dejó Alonso solo en mitad de la calle.

* * *

(*4) _perres_ : perras, dinero.

* * *

Los aviones que durante los días anteriores se habían conformado con hacer pasadas de reconocimiento, empezaron a soltar bombas; algunos decían que los guardias en su retirada a los cuarteles, sus últimos baluartes, iban quemando casas y edificios que tenían que abandonar. Otros, que para evitar que volvieran los guardias a ellos, los mineros –siempre eran de otra facción–, eran los que prendían el queroseno o tiraban fachadas con dinamita.

Alonso pasó el resto del martes con tres mil pesetas en los bolsillos sin dejar de comprobar la saboneta; había llegado a la conclusión de que el trasto de Satanás roto debía andar y había comenzado a pensar que debía encontrar a alguien que arreglarlo pudiera. De ser un reloj normal un relojero hubiera valido mas, ¿cómo se podía arreglar algo que detectaba la magia del Ministerio? ¿Y si no andaba roto y pretendiendo arreglarlo lo acababa de romper? Encontraba más fácil andar con la mente perdida en aquellas tonterías que pensar en los hermanos o en donde estarían. O en Pacino. O en Julián. Irene, Ernesto...

Por la tarde volvió a la barricada de la calle Uría, sin encontrar a los muchachos ni a su pelotón, por lo que se pasó por San Lázaro y recorrió las calles que sabía seguras hasta que los pies no le dieron más de sí.

Pasó la noche en un portal, envuelto en su manta, ajeno a tiros, carreras y gritos de revolución.

* * *

El miércoles cayó una bomba en la plaza del ayuntamiento que mató a una docena de personas.

Llovía.

Alonso pasó el día tratando de enterarse de rumores, mojándose lo menos posible. Los asuntos de la guerra no andaban muy cambiados y tras el empuje revolucionario, guardas y fuerzas del orden se habían refugiado en los últimos cuarteles, arrinconados. Al atardecer, Alonso acabó de presenciar como una turba enfurecida por las muertes de la bomba del ayuntamiento era disuelta por los mineros que guardaban donde tenían presos a curas y gente de derechas. De esos, se decía, en los primeros días habían fusilado a buen número, mas Alonso no había logrado enterarse de mucho ya que las preguntas a ese respecto causaban especial sospecha y malas miradas; había optado, por tanto, por seguir con su disfraz de periodista y enterarse de asuntos más mundanos, como encontrar a los condenados hermanos y enterarse de una maldita vez de la diferencia entre anarquistas, comunistas y socialistas.

En ninguna de tales cosas, pardiez, le había sonreído la suerte.

– Se va a enfermar con el orvallo (*4), camarada periodista.

Alonso levantó la mirada. De nuevo, la incansable muchacha Aída, le había vuelto a encontrar. Le observaba desde su abrigo largo, cerrado, y con una capucha en la cabeza. Su tono, marcial y firme, era extraño contrapunto a su voz alegre y aguda.

– No creía Oviedo tan pequeña, muchacha –gruñó Alonso–. No hago más que toparme con vos.

– Será que muevome mucho –se encogió ella de hombros. Al ver que él no decía nada, continuó hablando–. Venía a pedirte ayuda, camarada.

Alonso suspiró.

– Si es por esa rata de Vallera, pegadle un tiro. Nadie le echará de menos.

Aída asintió, sin perder la mirada firme. No era Vallera, comprendió Alonso, lo que la había llevado a buscarle.

Eran los hermanos.

* * *

(*4) Lluvia fina.

* * *

 **NdA** : Vallera es tan inventado como los hermanos Colás y Efrén. Y su abuela. No quería inventarme personajes en "Guerra Civil", pero no me ha quedado otra, porque sólo he estado encontrando información sobre los líderes de la revolución (González Peña, Dutor, Berlarmino Tomás...) y hablar de una revolución desde los que mandan, no me pareció apropiado.

No he podido citar ningún texto suyo, pero he podido hilar los acontecimientos de Oviedo gracias a un gran hilo del usuario Hulagu, en un foro de Burbuja punto info (en el verano de 2017). Su narración es coherente y clara y me ha servido para confirmar otras fuentes más deslabazadas. Con tiempo podría haber trabajado más Oviedo, pero esto es un fic sobre la guerra civil y el _ochobre_ fue solo un episodio más, me temo, así que sigo. Gracias usuario Hulagu. :)


	30. C29 Aída (II)

**Capítulo 29.- Aída (II)**

Oviedo, Asturias.

Días finales de la revolución de octubre de 1934.

 _"Ya lleguen los asesinos:_

 _¿Tú como te llames guaja?_

 _Tú dixisti puñu enriba:_

 _¡Comunista llibertaria!_

(...)

 _Esi vestidín tan guapu,_

 _que lleva eses manches roxes,_

 _guardaránlu con gran ciñu_

 _to má y la bona to hermana. "_

 _ **Aída de la Fuente**_

 **Autor** **: Alberto del Pozo (1978)**

 _ **Nuberu!**_

* * *

" _Nos mató con intervalos de unos segundos a dos sargentos._

 _Debía tirar muy bien... (…) cuando yo, seguido de dos legionarios_

 _había avanzado hasta casi tocarla, y le gritaba: '¡Ríndete!',_

 _ella me dio un golpe muy fuerte con una barra de hierro (…)_

 _vi que ella se había sacado una pistola del pecho._

 _Iba a disparar... Pero yo fui más rápido en disparar la mía y cayó."_

 **Fragmentos de la entrevista en "La Estampa" al legionario Torrecilla.**

 **3 de noviembre de 1934**

* * *

Aída le llevó a una casa baja y humilde, en cuya salita, a salvo del orvallo y alrededor de un brasero, Efrén y Colás trataban de secarse. El vendaje en la cabeza del mayor andaba mal apañado y, ropas abiertas y mal metidas, labios rotos, moratones y ojos hinchados, indicaban que de las palabras habían pasado a los puños.

Andan peleados los hermanos, había informado Aída de camino. Confundido Alonso había creído que se refería a peleados ellos con él mas, como pudo explicarle entre charcos y barro, le había buscado porque andaban peleados, mas entre ellos.

– ¿No importó que os dijera que no estaba interesada en ninguno? –señaló Alonso, severo, tras un largo silencio.

Miradas enfadadas y avergonzadas se clavaron en el brasero, ignorándole.

Se habían peleado por ella.

Por los retazos de historia que había podido construir, tras la discusión frente al Banco de España, los muchachos habían ido de aquí para allá hasta haberla encontrado. Ella había aceptado que la acompañaran ya que, con las últimas operaciones, sus viajes habían aumentado en frecuencia y riesgo. Aída era correo: acabada la faena en las cocinas por falta de comida, partía su tiempo entre el hospital de sangre y comunicar noticias u órdenes que coordinaran a diferentes grupos de revolucionarios de la ciudad. Tras un día junto a los hermanos, de manera inevitable, habían acabado preguntándole que a cuál de los dos quería como novio, a lo que ella había respondido que a ninguno. Sin mediar su opinión, por tanto, habían decidido resolver la disputa entre ellos a base de puños.

– Llevan media cura para no infectarse –informó Aída, molesta. Luego se dirigió a los hermanos–. He llamado a vuestro tío para que se os lleve.

– ¿Tío? –se extrañó Efrén.

– No hasta que digasnos cuál gustate más –se enfurruñó Colás.

Alonso se llevó la mano a los ojos deteniendo a tiempo una carcajada. ¡Valientes patanes! Aída dirigió una mirada fulminante a ambos pretendientes.

– Mi novio. Mi novio es el que me gusta más.

– Tu _non_ _tenes_ _mozu_ –saltó Efrén–, que lo hemos visto.

– ¡PUES NINGUNO ENTONCES! –rugió la muchacha, harta–. ¡Ninguno me ha de gustar que se pelea entre camaradas cuando debería estar peleando contra los fascistas! ¡AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Un hombre maduro entró entonces en la salita empuñando una pistola. Viendo la escena la mantuvo en alto unos segundos, hasta que al ver a la muchacha en medio y fuera de peligro, al menos optó por quitar el dedo del gatillo.

– ¿Pasa algo, neña?

– Nada, Padre –contestó ella–. Estos amigos ya se iban.

Alonso fue hacia ellos y les puso en pie por el cuello de sus zarrapastrosas chaquetas. Mientras los sacaba con una disculpa en los labios, observó la mueca de preocupación del hombre y comprendió, la pistola ya la había guardado, que no debía ser del todo por ellos. Dejó a los chicos en la calle y fingió volver a entrar para disculparse convenientemente. Oyó las palabras "tropas", "desembarco" y "Gijón" y una que en el pasado su sola mención le había provocado orgullo y honor y que, en aquel tiempo y circunstancias, le erizó los pelos de la nuca.

"Tercio"

* * *

El tercio venía. Y no sólo el tercio: más tropas se acercaban desde los cuatro puntos cardinales a Oviedo para acabar con la insurrección. Si como temía Alonso se callaban las noticias de que en Barcelona hacía días que la revolución había fracasado, no quería ni pensar qué más silenciaban de Asturias aquellos quienes, descubrió, coordinaban la revuelta en Oviedo. Supo el jueves once, tras su reunión, que hacían llamarse el Comité y que en debate muy acalorado habían decidido valientemente que había que abandonar la ciudad y que en beneficio de la causa ellos debían ponerse a salvo.

– Sólo los comunistas quedanse –informó Colás, de vuelta en la taberna de San Lázaro.

– _Non_ sólo comunistas –completó Efrén–. He hablado con ugetistas que van a desobedecer a sus mandos y que quedan. De los nuestros también.

Alonso agradeció que volvieran a hablarle –y hablarse–, aunque fuera por las circunstancias. Tras la pelea por la muchacha Aída no se habían separado la noche del diez, más el testarudo silencio había sido norma. Tampoco les había hecho cambiar de parecer con respecto a irse, ni las noticias del tercio ni el desánimo y la frustración que comenzaban a verse en sus camaradas. Sí les hizo cambiar un poco, cara de pánfilos, volver a verla y descubrir que la camarada Aída estaba abrazando a otro galán. La afirmación de que novio tenía, al parecer, no era mentira. Jefes de grupo y delegados andaban ocupados para perseguir a los que se escaqueaban, así que Alonso había decidido llevarles de nuevo a la taberna para alejarles del peligro sin que ellos, sidra y decepción amorosa mediante, se negaran. Aquello les acabó por aflojar las lenguas, sin que nada, cosas de hermanos pensó Alonso, pareciera que hubiese pasado nunca.

– Quizás debiéramos echarnos al monte –propuso Efrén.

– _Non_.

Las palabras de Colás las reafirmó clavando el vaso vacío de sidra en la mesa.

Luego se levantó y sin esperarles, se fue a otra barricada.

* * *

El día doce fue huída constante pues lenta, mas inexorablemente, los soldados que salían del cuartel que llamaban de Pelayo –habían recibido refuerzos de Avilés–, hostigaban posiciones revolucionarias mientras, regulares de tabor y legionarios, retomaban terreno por el norte con gran fiereza. Gran valor tenían los mineros, pudo ser testigo Alonso de ello, mas en tomar posiciones y avanzar, de eso los legionarios estaban más curtidos: de poco valían barricadas y valor, supuso, contra hombres que habían vivido la guerra y sabían de sus modos.

Cuando el día trece, en una nueva retirada, los muchachos junto a él vieron arder la Universidad tras una explosión, las llamas se les clavaron en los ojos. Alonso supo entonces que podría hacerles entrar en razón; decían que estaban evacuando pelotones por la iglesia de San Pedro de los Arcos y que desde allí regresaban a la cuenca. Colás volvió a negarse, mas fue Efrén el que le convenció: al monte podrían echarse y seguir pelea desde allí.

Oviedo estaba perdida.

Hicieron camino hasta las afueras donde estaba la iglesia, esquivando puntería de tiradores en tejados y puntos altos y uniéndose a los grupos que salían. Cuando llegaron cerca del templo, una hermosa iglesia de piedra rodeada de muro, descubrieron que por detrás les pisaban los talones hombres del tercio y se produjo desbandada.

Tiros por detrás. Cayeron varios.

Alonso tropezó, quedó atrás y perdió a los muchachos.

Cuando se levantó, tras una pared, vio que lo único que protegía la huída a los que salían de Oviedo por allí eran dos malas barricadas y un nido de ametralladora cuyos oportunos disparos lograron que los legionarios hubieran de parapetarse al fondo de la calle y dejar la persecución detenida.

Entonces la sintió, en su pecho, entre disparos, explosiones y gritos.

La saboneta...

La saboneta se había activado.

* * *

¡No! ¡No, diablo! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?

Alonso miró en derredor y encontró a Colás en uno de los parapetos; junto a Efrén, quien recargaba escopeta a toda prisa, cubrían la retirada de otra partida. Una ráfaga de metralleta desde el nido frente a la iglesia les hizo daño a los legionarios del otro lado. Como respuesta, una bomba de mano voló y tras la explosión, los alaridos le revelaron que de los mineros que debían servir tras los sacos, no debía quedar uno sano.

Alonso levantó el ingenio de Satanás y vio que sus agujas apuntaban a la espalda de la iglesia de piedra. Mal. Había de correr expuesto más de cien pasos. Corrió hacia el parapeto de los chicos atrayendo tiros como moscas a la miel y logró tirarse tras los adoquines a tiempo de que los zumbidos de la balas sólo pasaran cerca en vez de darle.

– Ahora o nunca –ordenó a los muchachos–. ¡Vamos!

Efrén fue a levantarse, temblando de miedo, pero Colás siguió disparando. Alonso no se andó con paciencias, le tumbó de un puño y se lo cargó al hombro.

– ¡Vanos dar si salís! –advirtió uno de los mineros.

Alonso vio que tenía razón. Sin el apoyo de la ametralladora en el nido frente a la iglesia, los tiros les llegaban desde el fondo de la calle redoblados y por un resquicio entre las piedras del parapeto pudo ver cómo los legionarios avanzaban posiciones y se disponían a rodearles. Se quedaban sin tiempo, pardiez.

Sacó de nuevo su saboneta y vio, las agujas se habían quedado paradas en su locura, que el portal se había formado.

Y entonces...

Entonces la ametralladora volvió a escupir fuego, deteniendo el movimiento de los legionarios.

Uno de los hombres que servían había quedado vivo.

Alonso no esperó y agarrando de la mano a Efrén y cargando a Colás en el hombro corrió los cien metros hasta detrás del muro, mientras los tiros de ametralladora se seguían oyendo detrás, ayudándoles en la huida. Sintió lástima por el pobre desgraciado que quedara en ella, pues su posición, comprendió, sería pronto flanqueada y asaltada. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y de cuántos muertos pudiera hacerle a la Legión.

Cuando llegaron a la seguridad de la esquina de la tapia y vio cómo la esfera de luz y fuerza se acababa de formar, oyó la voz, el grito de rabia, entre las ráfagas metálicas de la ametralladora.

\- ¡Asesinos! ¡Asesinos! ¡Les habéis matado!

Efrén, al oírlo, volvió sus ojos abiertos como platos por la contemplación del portal, hacia el otro lado. Como Alonso, había reconocida aquella voz.

\- ¡ _Ye_ la guaja! ¡ _Ye_ Aída! –exclamó.

Alonso descargó a Colás en el suelo, quien comenzaba a recuperar el sentido. Tras resoplar por el esfuerzo asomó la cabeza. Había sido la muchacha Aída sí. Había sido ella la que había quedado en el nido de la ametralladora; gracias a ella seguían con vida y era ella la que, en cuanto desbordaran su flanco, quedase expuesta. Al retomar el sentido, Colás se quedó mirando el portal, quizás sin poder creer que tras el muro de la iglesia se hallara campo y lo que parecían las afueras de una ciudad.

Los tiros se detuvieron un momento. Tal vez, pensó Alonso, los legionarios se habían sorprendido tanto como ellos de haber oído a mujer del otro lado.

– ¿Quién eres, muchacha? –se oyó que dijo uno.

Aída no dudó ni un momento.

– ¡Comunista libertaria, laputaqueosparió!

Y luego, como si hubiese aprovechado el tiempo para cargar o desencasquillar el arma, volvió a soltar otra ráfaga.

– ¡Aída! –exclamó Colás–. ¡ _Non_ podemos dejarla!

Alonso fue a tirarle otro puño al muchacho, pero viéndole intención el joven le esquivó y le empujó, tirándole al suelo. Efrén entonces se juntó con su hermano, la cara hasta arriba de miedo y decisión. Alonso miró al portal y luego a los chicos, desesperado.

– ¡No! ¡No podré ayudaros si no venís! –intentó–. ¡Venid! ¡Venid conmigo! ¡Todo está perdido aquí!

Colás, entonces, empujó a Efrén a los brazos de Alonso y, entre tiros, salió del resguardo del muro.

Alonso sujetó al hermano pequeño como pudo, entre pataleos, lágrimas y lloros, y se metió con él en el portal pensando que quizás...

… Que quizás podría salvar a uno.

* * *

 **NdA** : Me pasé de palabras. Lo siento. La muerte de Aída de la Fuente va a ser un tema que continuará a lo largo del fic. Como os podéis imaginar, cómo murió depende de a quién preguntéis. En este fic me he decidido por la manera que cuadra con los axiomas con los que inicié y no tiene por qué ser cierta. Si queréis saber la verdad, os invito a investigar.

 **NdA2** : Orvallo. En castellano va con "v" y "ll". _Orbayu_ si es en bable, lo que me hubiese obligado a usar cursiva. Gracias, "Amigos de Scooby Doo y pandi".


	31. C30 Sirval

**Capítulo 30.- Sirval**

Algún lugar de Asturias.

Octubre de 1934.

" _Se hicieron unos 30.000 prisioneros y en los primeros días_

 _abundaron las ejecuciones sobre el terreno_

 _y las torturas a los detenidos, a causa de las cuales murieron varios de ellos,_

 _como el periodista Luis de Sirval,_

 _que había denunciado los excesos de las tropas mercenarias de Yagüe "_

" **Historia de la Segunda República Española"**

 **Julio Gil Pecharromán**

* * *

" _Entre los hechos más luctuosos de aquellas trágicas jornadas,_

 _la prensa izquierdista destacó la muerte,_

 _en una comisaría de Oviedo, del periodista Luis Higón Rosell_

– _que firmaba como Luis Sirval– , de la que fueron acusados los oficiales_

 _de la legión Dimitri Ivanoff, Ramón Pando, y Rafael Florit Togores,_

 _crimen al que luego quisieron sumar el supuesto asesinato_

 _de la activista revolucionaria Aída de la Fuente"_

" **Historia de la legión española: La infantería legendaria. De África a Afganistán. "**

 **Luis E. Togores**

* * *

Le llevó escaso tiempo desaparecer al portal mas a Alonso, al tener que sujetar al pobre Efrén para que no regresara, se le hizo eterno. Tras debatirse con todas sus fuerzas, quedó el muchacho sollozando en sus brazos, sin comprender nada, aturdido por lo que veía alrededor y por lo que por arte de magia habían dejado atrás.

– ¿Qué pasó? –pudo preguntar, mocos y lágrimas aun en la cara –. ¿Dónde _ye_ Colás? ¿Dónde _ye_ mi hermano?

Alonso acabó de cavar y escondió en el hueco la envejecida escopeta.

– Hemos viajado. A otro lugar. A otro día. Aun no sé a donde –explicó Alonso–. Ni a cuándo.

– Tal parece _bruxería_ –pensó en voz alta, secándose con la manga.

– Tal me lo parece a mi –asintió Alonso–. Mas no creo que lo sea. No sé dónde está tu hermano, Efrén –se sinceró–. Podría estar muerto. Podría haber vuelto a casa. Sólo puedo decirte que, hasta que aparezca otro portal, haré lo que pueda por hallarlo.

Asintió el otro, quizás encontrando calma en aquellas palabras.

– Yo le ayudaré.

– No –negó Alonso, seco–. Tú volverás con tu abuela. Pero antes, aun no sabemos si seguimos en peligro o no.

* * *

Corrieron peligro, supuso Alonso, durante al menos un día.

La ciudad que se veía del otro lado del campo supieron que era Gijón y que adaban ya por el día veintidos de octubre. Aun, suspiró Alonso, no había abandonado Asturias y para bien o para mal, seguía atado a aquella revolución del demonio. Hacerlo de otro lado que no fuera del ejército y las fuerzas del orden, comprendió, sería peligroso; necesitaban evitar llamar la atención. Afortunadamente, aun guardaba el botín del banco y en aquello, comprendió, estaría su salvación.

Encontraron granja lechera aquella misma tarde donde consiguieron ropa que pudieron comprar. Allí supieron de fecha y lugar. Fue experiencia difícil, pues viendo a lavandera en el río cerca del hórreo, se habían aproximado a ella y habían tenido que perseguirla y reducirla para que no gritara pidiendo ayuda. Cuando Alonso vio que la mujer sacaba un cuchillo pudo pararlo cuando, lágrimas en sus ojos, ella se lo llevaba con decisión a su propio cuello en vez de dirigírselo a él. Costó convencerla, mas tras entregarle dinero, devolverle el cuchillo y explicarle que buscaban ropa y silencio, aceptó a condición de que no entraran a la casa sino que quedaran con las vacas y con ellas se lavaran y cambiaran allí. Chaquetas, pantalones de domingo en exceso cortos y boinas halló la lavandera para ellos. Ella quedó con sus destrozadas mantas y jirones de traje y aceptó cien pesetas por cada atuendo.

Al irse a la ciudad –le compraron también dos azadas que se echaron al hombro para pasar por labriegos–, Efrén extrañó conducta en la mujer y compartió temor con Alonso de que pudiera llamar a los soldados. Él negó con la cabeza; recordaba muy bien su mirada rota y desconfiada, aun al verles marchar.

– No creo que lo haga.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Efrén.

– Porque los soldados ya pasaron por aquí.

* * *

Dejaron azadas y boinas en la puerta del hotel, la noche sobre ellos. Útiles habían sido para que los soldados que patrullaban despreocupadamente las calles no se fijaran en ellos, mas de poca utilidad les serían donde hubiere lujos.

Confirmaron lugar y fecha con un periódico que encontraron en la recepción.

Alonso estaba tan cansado que no se fijó en el nombre del establecimiento; sólo vio que se encontraba cerca del puerto, que era muy elegante y que pasaban pocas patrullas de soldados por allí, lo que lo hacía ideal. Gijón había sido escenario también de combates, al parecer, y duros, mas no había quedado tan dañada como lo que había visto de Oviedo. Aun así muchas fachadas presentaban allí agujeros de bala y la recepción del hotel, con acabados dorados y muebles finos, tenía aun quemazones y rotos en algunos lugares que no había dado tiempo a arreglar.

– Queremos una habitación –gruñó Alonso, fingiendo impaciencia, cuando apareció el conserje de noche.

– Claro, claro –bostezó. Era hombre joven, con bigotito fino. Se colocó la chaqueta–. Disculpen la pregunta pero... ¿Tienen dinero?

A pesar de su consejo, el pobre Efrén no hacía otra cosa que mirar embobado los lujos a su alrededor, cuando debía haberse portado como señorito, en vez de como criado. Cristales, barandas doradas y lujosos sillones llenaban la elegante entrada. Pocas personas, nadie a decir verdad, al ser ya entrada la noche.

– Día difícil llevamos, joven –aclaró Alonso con un billete de cien pesetas en la mano–. Le ruego que no lo haga más.

Mostrándose exigente y puntilloso, Alonso ordenó habitación para ambos, firmando con el nombre de José Pérez e hijo. El conserje en recepción no pareció muy convencido por la actuación, mas acalló cualquier duda con generosa propina, varias, condenado truhán, y la promesa de que más vendrían. ¿Que los señores habían sido asaltados en su camino desde Valladolid? Sin duda. ¿Que querían sastre y barbero en su habitación a la mañana siguiente? ¿Y baño caliente? ¡Faltaría más!

Alonso pasó toda la noche sin pegar ojo, creyendo que el condenado conserje llamaría a guardias o soldados y que los tendrían en la puerta de un momento a otro. En la cama de al lado, hecho un ovillo, el joven Efrén hacía esfuerzos por no llorar.

* * *

El personal del hotel no llamó a la ley y quien sí vino a la mañana siguiente fueron barberos y sastres, que ante la premura de los señores retocaron los trajes de muestra que llevaban a precio de nuevos. Más que al dinero, a lo que Alonso encontró más díficil decir adiós fue a su bigote y a su coleta; el barbero se aplicó, no obstante, y le dejó frente al reflejo de un hombre con la cara gris y larga, labio superior desnudo y falto de sol. Un perfecto desconocido. Nadie, comprendió con alivio, podría reconocerle con facilidad en Oviedo.

Aquella misma tarde, tras comprar unos libros y meter a Efrén en diligencia, pudo despedirse también de él.

– Deje usté que ayudele, por favor.

Alonso volvió a negar con la cabeza y le dio mil pesetas. Bastante peligroso era dejarle volver solo a Barredos. Llevarle de vuelta a Oviedo hubiera sido peor locura aun.

– Piensa ahora en tu abuela –le convinó–. Dios no lo quiera, pero si Colás ha muerto sólo te tiene a ti y loca de preocupación andará. Si tu hermano sigue con vida, yo mismo lo llevaré de vuelta. Ahora recuerda la comedia muchacho. Eres estudiante que vuelve de Salamanca a ver a la familia de la que no sabes nada. De camino ojea algún libro, por si te preguntan.

– Lo sé, lo sé. _Non_ sé nada de revolución –murmuró avergonzado–. Y si los soldados me paran, ofrézcoles dinero.

– No todo. Y no de golpe. Mejor que te roben a que te lleven preso, o te maten, ¿entiendes?

Efrén sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla del atestado autobús que servía de diligencia. Se despidió, disimuladamente, poniéndose el puño en el pecho. Alonso lo vio partir sin conocer si era alegría o tristeza lo que le llenaba el corazón. Miró su saboneta, parada de nuevo.

Efrén tardaría un día en llegar a su pueblo, si tenía suerte.

Lo que a él le llevaría, supuso, aparecer en Oviedo.

Esperó con toda su alma que el condenado reloj no esperara de él que buscase nuevo portal en Gijón.

* * *

La estación de tren de Oviedo, Alonso no la encontró muy cambiada desde el asalto.

Pudo entender por conversaciones en el vagón que hacía poco que los soldados habían dejado de pedir documentación, a lo que Alonso sólo pudo agradecerle al cielo. Su falta de documentos era preocupación compartida por Irene Larra desde su aparición en la península y, ante la imposibilidad de contactar con falsificador durante el suficiente tiempo, una necesidad que Alonso no había acabado de hacer suya hasta aquel mismo viaje.

Al apearse del tren, aliviado por no haber sido importunado por fuerzas del orden, un hombre se cruzó con su mirada. De pelo cuidadosamente engominado, chaqueta de negro cuero y aspecto inquisitivo. Alonso se temió lo peor, especialmente cuando se vino a él; no vio en el individuo, al menos, que pareciera portar armas ni, en su sonrisa simple, marcial compostura alguna. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos tratando probablemente de ponerle lugar y precio al traje del que Alonso se sacudía el polvo y algo de carbonilla del tren.

– Buenos días –saludó.

Alonso se tocó levemente el sombrero como saludo y analizó al individuo. Por toda arma, llevaba colgado del hombro una peculiar bolsa y una libreta.

– Le juro por Cristo que si viene a pedirme documentación...

Sonrió el otro, afable.

– ¿La perdió usted? Son malos tiempos para eso.

– Eso dije en la aduana de Lisboa, mas no hicieron caso esos pelagatos –gruñó Alonso.

– ¿Viene de Lisboa? ¿Ultramar, quizás? No le ubico el acento.

– Ultramar, sí –comenzó Alonso a andar, sin tener que fingir molestia–. ¿Desea algo?

– ¡Oh, perdone mi rudeza! –exclamó el otro. El castellano era neutro, pero Alonso lo ubicó en el levante. Valencia, quizás–. Soy periodista. Trabajo para la agencia "Sirval". Quizás haya oído hablar de ella.

Alonso recogió la tarjeta que le tendía y se la guardó en el bosillo.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor periodista? Me temo que mi tiempo es valioso.

El valenciano no quedó intimidado y, con manipuladora amabilidad, informó a Alonso de que se encontraba en Oviedo para cubrir para su agencia y "El Mercantil Valenciano", la terrible revolución y los hechos acaecidos en Oviedo durante ella.

– No veo cómo puedo ayudarle, caballero –gruñó Alonso–. Como ya le he dicho, acabo de llegar de ultramar...

– Y... Probablemente viene a Oviedo a interesarse por propiedades o algún familiar –completó el periodista–. Sin duda podría usted hacer uso de mí para informarse de lo acaecido y... A cambio... Podría usted contarme lo que ese familiar tenga a bien decirle sobre algo que haya sucedido aquí. ¿Durante la cena, quizás? ¿Dónde va a hospedarse? Puedo ir a buscarle allí.

Alonso logró evitar que le saliera una sonrisa. Había conocido a muchos pícaros en su vida, pero aquel era realmente hábil. Por eso se había fijado en él: el periodista, si realmente lo era, había ido a por el pájaro más rico del tren; eEso le tranquilizó y mientras volvía a consultar la saboneta, supuso que no le vendría mal enterarse de lo que había pasado en Oviedo entre portal y portal.

– He oído que el Gran Hotel Covadonga no ha quedado muy dañado por esos criminales comunistas –sonrió Alonso–. ¿Le parece bien a las ocho?

Sonrió el otro de vuelta.

– Le han informado bien. Será un placer.

Alonso extendió la mano.

– Me llamó José Jiménez. Soy... Tratante de ganado. ¿Usted es?

– Sirval. Luis de Sirval –sonrió el periodista.

* * *

 **NdA** : La cosa para acabar Asturias está entre uno y dos capítulos. A ver cómo se da la semana que viene, porque este finde ha sido intenso :)

 **NdA2** : Hórreo. Se escribe hórreo. La publicidad de galletas americanas me ha borrado la ortografía, gracias ComandanteCupcake.


	32. C31 El carnicero de Asturias (I)

**Capítulo 31.- El carnicero de Asturias (I)**

Oviedo, Asturias.

Veinticinco de octubre de 1934.

" _Es verdad que algunos revolucionarios cometieron excesos,_

 _como fueron los asesinatos de seis frailes en el pueblo de Turón_

 _(...)_

 _Con el ejército ocurrió lo mismo._

 _Recordemos a dos personajes por su crueldad:_

 _el [teniente] coronel Yagüe y el comandante Doval"_

" _ **Las sublevaciones contra la segunda república"**_

 **Francisco Márquez Hidalgo**

* * *

" _Yagüe fue calificado por algunos periodistas,_

 _y luego por ciertos historiadores, como el carnicero de Asturias._

 _Todos estos autores siguen la estela marcada por Indalecio Prieto_

 _en uno de sus mítines –no olvidemos que Prieto_

 _era uno de los promotores de la revolución de octubre de 1934–_

 _(...)_

 _Ante semejantes calumnias, fruto de la propaganda de guerra_

 _del PSOE contra sus vencedores_

 _Yagüe salió en defensa de sus hombres"_

" **Historia de la legión española: La infantería legendaria. De África a Afganistán. "**

 **Luis E. Togores**

* * *

– ¿Y... Qué tipo de ganado? –preguntó casualmente Sirval.

Alonso trató de resultar fino y elegante, pero por el rostro frente a él supo que no lo estaba consiguiendo, así que dejó la cuchara de estofado montañés en el plato y probó a beber un poco de vino tinto con el meñique muy estirado.

La fachada del Gran Hotel Covadonga no había quedado muy dañada y aunque gran parte de su interior andaba derruido por dinamita y bombas, los dueños habían logrado adecentar en poco tiempo cierto número de habitaciones bastante acogedoras. Algunos oficiales de legión y ejército compartían con Alonso hotel, lo que al principio le hizo dudar terriblemente de su elección; finalmente acabó comprendiendo que era gran acierto hospedarse allí, ya que al hacerse ver entre gente de calidad, concluyó, menos habría de preocuparse por ser reconocido como revolucionario. Su principal temor, además de su falta de documentación, era que con aquel modo de derrochar el dinero comenzaría a faltarle si no hallaba pronto pistas sobre el destino de Colás. Eso, si no aparecía otro portal en Gijón, el cual perdiera por estar jugándose el destino del Ministerio por un pobre muchacho.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué, cada vez que pensaba en irse de vuelta a Gijón en el primer tren, comenzaba a hacer planes de por dónde buscarle primero? Había salvado a uno, ¿no era acaso suficiente? Tras beber el vino de un trago, Alonso suspiró. Sirval le había preguntado por el ganado que el tal José Jiménez trataba. Él era soldado y no espía. Pardiez.

– Ponies. Caballos, para ser más exacto –se le ocurrió–. Algunas vacas también... Un poco de todo. Tengo... Rancho por la zona de Taos, en Nuevo México. No sé si conoce usted el lugar.

Sonrió Sirval.

– Me temo que no.

– Buena tierra, mas muy dura –recordó Alonso–... Dejé a... Buenos amigos allí.

Alonso no supo si su falta de modales podría achacarse a un ganadero indiano recién desembarcado, mas al menos el periodista no insistió. Sirval se le quedó mirando unos segundos y, por fin, volvió a probar el estofado; pagarle la cena al caradura había valido la pena, en cualquier caso: gracias a él había podido ponerse al tanto de lo acontecido entre portal y portal. Por el norte y desde Gijón habían desembarcado la legión y los regulares, llegando a Oviedo poco después de los hombres de un tal López Ochoa, que desde el oeste entró en Avilés y luego bajó a Oviedo por otro camino. Al parecer, el tal López Ochoa era el general al mando, mientras que de las tropas africanas estaba un tal Yagüe, un teniente coronel. Otros, un tal Bosch y un tal Balmes, habían subido desde el sur, pero más tarde.

– Se dice que Ocha y Yagüe se llevan a matar. Yagüe tardó en aceptar las órdenes, porque se creía sólo por debajo de Franco.

– ¿Franco? –se extrañó Alonso–. Me es familiar ese nombre.

– ¿Incluso en las américas han oído hablar de él? –sonrió Sirval–. Quizás le suene el hermano, el aviador. El militar hizo carrera en África. Aquí es conocido por ser el general más joven de la historia de España. Es celebridad y bien relacionado con algunos miembros del gobierno de Lerroux: a él confiaron el control de las operaciones con el pretexto de usarle de consejero, porque ya había estado en Asturias, en el año diecisiete.

Retomó Sirval su relato resumiendo que, con Oviedo liberada, López Ochoa había conseguido rendir a los mineros a cambio de que los regulares no entraran los primeros en los pueblos, tal miedo se les tenía; reveló además que tantos habían sido los detenidos que habían llenado pronto la cárcel de Oviedo, cerca de la estación y también otros penales de los alrededores. Su mejor pista, pues, era empezar a buscar al pobre Colás en tales lugares, mas no estaba seguro, pardiez, qué apellido buscar.

Quizás por hallar la carretera que le había traído hasta Oviedo llena de cadáveres, el periodista parecía sentir animadversión por el ejército; no escondía tampoco sus simpatías por las izquierdas, pero domaba su inclinación sin duda por prudencia y por tratar con quien supuestamente estaba tratando. Por eso, supuso Alonso, y por cenar rodeados de mesas con gente de calidad y algunos militares.

– No me queda mucho que hacer en Oviedo –confesó tras la última anécdota–. Mi intención es bajar por la cuenca y llegar hasta Mieres. Me temo que la represión será mucho más fuerte allí.

Alonso supuso que mostrarse ofendido sería lo adecuado mas, no encontró solaz alguno en hacerlo.

– ¿Represión? Quiere usted decir justicia, señor Sirval –corrigió Alonso–. Ya ha visto cómo esos comunistas enloquecidos dejaron a la pobre Oviedo. ¡Ruinas! Recuerde usted los guardias muertos de Sama, que ya ha mencionado. ¡Y las víctimas del hotel Inglés!

– En guerra, señor Jiménez –aceptó el otro–, los bárbaros abundan. Confieso que no son esos crímenes los que me interesa encontrar; para eso ya se vale solo el ABC, que desde Madrid agota calificativos de monstruosidad... Me interesa lo que nadie contará. Lo que el ejército hará, fingiendo legalidad cuando no la hay, en tiempo de paz: si no se investiga, nadie oirá lo que le pase a la gente en las cuencas, que sin haber cogido fusil, se encontrará a merced de hombres que nunca llegaron tan lejos en tiempos de don Pelayo.

La mención a los moros fue sutil, pero el periodista la dejó sobre la mesa y no la apartó. Alonso fingió molestia y se llevó la última cucharada de estofado a la boca. Lo que el ejército haría..., recordó. Lo que todos los ejércitos al conquistar tierra que no era suya, supuso sin poder apartar de su mente la mirada de la lavandera. Aquella reflexión era especialmente aplicable, no pudo evitar pensar, a regulares y al tercio: tropas extranjeras con, en muchos casos, pasados llenos de delitos.

Como arrepintiéndose de su último comentario y ante el silencio, Sirval pareció querer hacer las paces; se mostró de nuevo pícaro y afable y se sirvió un poco más de vino.

– Y dígame... ¿Encontró usted a ese familiar suyo? –preguntó a las claras.

– No –explicó Alonso–. Ante la falta de noticias temo que esté muerto o peor aun: que se haya unido a esa condenada revolución. Es sobrino mío que vi por última vez de niño, hace muchos años. Ahora tendrá unos veinte. Lo único que sé es que aseguran haberlo visto por última vez el día trece, cerca de San Pedro de los Arcos. La iglesia, ya sabe.

Sirval asintió, interesado.

– Invíteme a cenar mañana, amigo Jiménez, si me permite el 'amigo', y yo trataré de encontrar algo sobre ese sobrino suyo.

* * *

Alonso no tuvo suerte a lo largo del día siguiente. Los diferentes cuarteles y la cárcel le consumieron los nervios, el dinero y el tiempo. Cientos de hombres vio apretujados en celdas a lo largo de las galerías, con la mirada perdida y desesperada; aquellos, trató de apartar de su mente Alonso, habían sido hasta hacía poco los que le consideraran compañero, o 'camarada periodista'. En su comedia de espía no se había sentido mortificado o especialmente molesto con respecto a cambiar de lealtades: la suya era para el Ministerio y para él iba su Honor; mas fueron los murmullos de los presos, al imaginarse poder haber acabado como uno de ellos, lo que le llenó de desasosiego. No había compartido ni ideal ni lucha y sin embargo encontraba injusto que él, tras penurias y sacrificio, hubiese podido acabar vestido de señorito y libre... Y ellos no.

Tuvo la infeliz idea de gritar a pleno pulmón que buscaba a Colás, de Barredos. Tras un "¡muérete burgués!", varias docenas de hombres se burlaron y aseguraron serlo ellos mismos.

El cabo de guardia que le acompañaba le sacó de las galerías cuando algunos empezaron a escupirle.

* * *

Ya en el gobierno civil encontró más de un centenar de 'Nicolases' en las listas, pero ninguno de Barredos. ¡Era como buscar aguja en un pajar, pardiez! Tampoco le vio en registro de muertos o heridos. De haber sido capturado, ¿habría mentido? Y si había muerto, ¿quién se hubiera parado en identificarle en medio de la locura?

– Puede usted buscar en el registro del penal de Sama –indicó el sargento al cargo–. Es posible que tenga más suerte allí.

– Gracias.

Desilusionado, salió del despacho y deshizo camino dentro del edificio, dejando atrás colas de viudas, hermanas e hijas quienes buscaban sin dinero para acelerar el trámite información sobre los suyos.

Casi al salir, presenció la turbadora escena.

– ¡Aun no he terminado con usted, mi general!

Alonso se volvió ante el inesperado grito y vio avanzar a un oficial de la legión a grandes zancadas. Gafas redondas, corpulencia. Por su gesto salvaje, Alonso se apartó y observó sus manos, preocupado: había temido pistola en ellas. El superior interpelado era hombre que Alonso vio de espaldas, acompañado de dos asistentes.

– ¿Va a usted a continuar aquí? –respondió el general, sin amilanarse.

La gente de los pasillos quedó amedrentada.

– ¡No sólo me hace enviar a la muerte a mis hombres! –espetó el teniente coronel–. ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente me los manda fusilar! ¡Sin consejo! ¡Sin juicio!

– El que le dieron a sus víctimas –contestó a su vez el general, sin ápice de humor o blandura–. Cuente esos muertos de Sama como suyos Yagüe: por no saber controlarlos usted, esos bárbaros desalmados valdrán al resto de advertencia.

Alonso vio cómo el de gafas buscaba pistola, pero que era detenido a tiempo por los asistentes del general con el arma a medio sacar, el rostro desencajado de furia.

– Déjenle sacar la pistola –dijo el general, gélido–. A ver si esta vez aprieta el gatillo.

El otro se puso rojo cuando por fin los asistentes consiguieron que volviese a meter el arma en la funda del cinto y alejaron al coronel de allí

– ¡Esto no quedará así, mi general! –le gritó mientras se iba–. ¿Me ha oído? ¡No quedará así!

Sama, se repitió Alonso inquieto, mientras el altercado se deshacía.

¿Qué había sucedido allí?

* * *

Alonso llegó al hotel, cabizbajo. ¿Qué había acontecido en Sama? ¿A qué se habían referido aquellos militares?

Un botones, atento a verle llegar, apareció con una nota.

– ¡Señor Jiménez!

– ¿Sí?

– Han dejado recado para usted. Un tal... Sirval –aclaró. Luego le tendió una nota doblada sobre si misma.

Alonso tomó el papel, confuso.

– ¿Quiere decir que el señor Sirval pasó por aquí y dejó esto?

– ¡No, no! Llamó por teléfono y dictó recado al no encontrarse usted en el hotel –sonrió el muchacho–. Es costumbre de la casa hacerlo.

Alonso dio una propina al botones y abrió la nota, sin saber qué pensar. Antes de que más ideas acudieran a su mente, leyó las palabras de Sirval. Se disculpaba por no acudir a la cena en el hotel y le invitaba a acudir a una dirección al pie que Alonso identificó como en San Lorenzo. "He encontrado pista de ese familiar suyo. Le ruego acuda."

Temiendo celada, Alonso se hizo con un cuchillo de razonable tamaño y a la hora convenida acudió al encuentro.


	33. C32 El carnicero de Asturias (II)

**Capítulo 32.- El carnicero de Asturias (II)**

Oviedo, Asturias.

Veintiseis de octubre de 1934.

 _"López [Ochoa] contaba cómo los legionarios sacaron a 27 trabajadores_

 _de la cárcel de Sama y_ _«_ _decapitaron o ahorcaron a los presos,_

 _y les cortaron los pies, manos, orejas, lenguas,_

 _¡hasta los órganos genitales!(...) Inmediatamente, le mandé [a un asistente]_

 _que detuviera y fusilase a aquellos legionarios, y él lo hizo así._

 _Este fue el motivo de mi altercado con Yagüe_ _»_ _"_

" **Dos siglos de bribones y algún malandrín: Crónica de la corrupción en España."**

 **Miguel Ángel Ordóñez**

* * *

Alonso recorrió las sombras de la derruída Oviedo atento a todo hasta llegar a la dirección de San Lázaro. Halló la taberna al cabo cuando comprobó, no podía haber otro lugar, que en aquella mortecina calle era la única luz. Encontró a Sirval en la puerta, frenético, revisando sus notas y acabándose un arrugado cigarrillo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está mi sobrino? ¿Qué ha averigüado?

Sirval no contestó. Le introdujo en la taberna y en una disimulada mesita le sentó frente a un soldado de la legión, camisa abierta a pesar del fresco. Al principio creyó Alonso que el legionario estaba borracho; comprendió al cabo que no era así: a pesar de la botella de aguardiente y la mirada vidriosa, el hombre aguantaba sin estropear palabras o confundirlas.

– ¿Tiene el dinero? –preguntó el legionario, el tono cansado.

Sirval ordenó que le diese quinientas pesetas, a lo que Alonso se negó. Insistió el periodista y, finalmente, Alonso tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer. Por aquello le había traído hasta allí: para sacarle los cuartos.

– Quiere saber lo que pasó el día trece en la iglesa de San Pedro, ¿verdad? –sonrió el legionario al contar el dinero.

Alonso les miró, de hito en hito. ¿Era posible que Sirval hubiese hallado a un testigo? Tal parecía. O eso, o una condenada estafa.

– Ya tiene el dinero –intervino Sirval, seco, firme–. He cumplido. Cuéntele a él lo que me contó a mi. Y esta vez con nombres. Atienda al acuerdo.

El legionario comenzó el relato y Alonso supo, por lo que él mismo recordaba, que si no era testigo hablaba sin mentira por boca de otro que sí había estado allí. Resumió el legionario cómo el nido de ametralladora les había matado a varios, antes y después de la bomba de mano. Sólo después supieron que había una muchacha en él.

– Nos aguantó casi dos horas –recordó el legionario–. Los suyos trataron de llegarla con munición para ayudarla, pero fue en balde. Flanqueamos y trincamos a varios en las barricadas que aguantaban cerca de ella. Luego pudimos llegarla, porque se le habían acabado las balas. Los ánimos andaban calientes, muchas bajas, ¿saben?, así que les hicimos cavar zanja y los matamos contra el muro. En total siete. A la muchacha la sacaron luego de detrás y la mataron también.

– ¿Cómo que la sacaron luego? –se enojó Sirval–. Eso no me lo dijo antes.

El legionario dio otro trago.

– Es que eso no se lo dirá nadie –agregó–. Al registrarla le vieron documentos. Era correo. El teniente y dos más la apartaron detrás del muro para... Interrogarla.

Sirval perdió los nervios y agarró de la pechera al legionario. Alonso calmó los ánimos y le hizo sentarse, ante las miradas alarmadas de borrachos y prostitutas a su alrededor; un nudo en el estómago se le hizo a Alonso al comprender el destino de la pobre camarada Aída mas, a diferencia de Sirval, no estaba por la labor de culpar a aquel soldado. Había dado la noticia sin sonrisa, ánimo o burla. Licor y dinero ayudaban, pero era la culpa, comprendió, lo que le hacía hablar.

– ¡Nombres! –susurró Sirval–. ¡Prometió nombres!

– Teniente Ivanoff, el búlgaro –reveló el otro–. Los otros dos eran comparsas.

Mientras Sirval anotaba frenéticamente en su libreta, Alonso decidió llamar la atención del legionario.

– ¿Había un muchacho con la cabeza vendada? –pudo preguntar–. ¿Lo vio usted?

El legionario dijo que entre los fusilados, no.

– Aunque a uno le sangraba la sien –recordó–. Fue de los últimos en irse: llamaba el nombre de la muchacha, ¿sabe? La conocía. Los otros siete se quedaron cubriendo la huida de su grupo.

– ¿Sabe dónde fue, por ventura? El de la herida.

– Preguntamos antes de matar a los otros –se encogió de hombros el legionario–. Dijeron que al monte. Uno aseguró que el punto de encuentro era Sama.

– ¡Embustero! ¿Por qué iban a delatarlos? –interrumpió Sirval, brusco.

El legionario se bebió otro trago.

– Oían a la muchacha del otro lado del muro –recordó–. Todos la oíamos. Eso les hizo hablar.

* * *

Sirval le llevó a un hostal llamado de La Flora. Era modesto mas limpio y en su habitación compartió lo que quedaba de la botella de aguardiente con él. Las palabras sobraban. Al periodista la gomina se le había ido hacía horas y con el gesto seco y turbado no hacía otra que mirar a la calle desde la ventana, a oscuras. Alonso apuró el vaso y se sirvió otro.

– ¿Cómo sabía que ese hombre se acordaría de mi sobrino?

– No lo sabía –confesó Sirval–. Supuse que aceptaría usted que fuese uno de los fusilados. Sólo le necesitaba para sacarle el nombre del teniente. Lo siento. Sin un nombre, no hay historia.

Alonso asintió, lejos de conmoverse. Además del dinero, qué mejor, supuso, que un hombre de medios para hacer abrir la zanja y con ella la verdad; entretanto, al periodista poco le importaba el destino verdadero del sobrino de un hombre rico: sólo buscaba cuento que se ajustase a su visión de las cosas.

– Me desprecia usted, ¿no es así? –pensó en voz alta Alonso.

Sirval negó con la cabeza.

– Tiene usted dinero, amigo Jiménez –suspiró el periodista–. Si su sobrino está vivo lo acabará encontrando. Si está muerto, Dios no lo quiera, la mejor manera de hallarlo es abrir tumbas, empezando por esa zanja de San Pedro.

Alonso bebió su vaso de un trago y le dio la espalda.

– Marcho a Sama.

– Buena suerte –se despidió Sirval.

– Váyase al diablo.

Alonso fue a coger la puerta, cuando los gritos de guardias de asalto abajo, retumbaron por toda la escalera.

– ¡Dónde está! ¡Dónde está el periodista! –dijeron.

Sirval apartó a Alonso de la puerta y le entregó una pequeña bolsa rígida: su cámara.

– ¡La ventana! –señaló.

Alonso no entendía. Sirval insistió.

– Vienen a por mí –explicó– y usted no tiene papeles. A mi no se atreverán a hacerme nada: ¡Lerroux ha sido presidente de la APM(*1)! Pero a usted le van a sacar hasta el tuétano. ¡Y necesito que no velen esas fotos! ¡La ventana! ¡Váyase!

Alonso comprendió por fin y, al asomarse por la ventana, se descolgó primero a una endeble cornisa y luego saltó a la calle apoyándose en un desvencijado canalón. Hubo estruendo arriba. Los guardias, atentos a la escalera, no le vieron en la calle.

Alonso corrió y no miró atrás.

* * *

(*1) Asociación de la Prensa de Madrid.

* * *

Cuando llegó al camino del penal de Sama ya era el anochecer del día veintisiete y la saboneta no había dado señales de movimiento. Tras pagar al conductor de la furgoneta unas pesetas, comprobó que no le debían quedar más de doscientas. Había estado tentado de no pagar la habitación de hotel, pero supuso que lo último que necesitaba era que los guardas estuvieran buscando a alguien de su aspecto por no pagar y lo encontraran, para más narices, sin papeles.

Durante el día había tratado de ver a Sirval en comisaría, sin éxito. Estaba incomunicado, decían. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con su cámara, la había metido en una pequeña bolsa de viaje y se la había llevado consigo. Cuando le fuera faltando el dinero, quizás podría sacar por ella unos duros; no valdría las quinientas pesetas del legionario, pero algo ayudaría.

Un coche de repente, un Citröen negro sedán, le llegó por detrás y se puso a su altura.

– ¿A dónde va usted?

La pregunta, comprendió Alonso, era más advertencia que pregunta pues al final del camino sólo se veía el penal.

– Busco a un sobrino. Me han dicho que puede estar aquí.

Por lo oscuro Alonso no distinguió la graduación del oficial de la guardia civil que iba dentro.

– No parece usted minero.

El coche se detuvo y Alonso sintió, en la penumbra, cómo era observado de arriba abajo por el oficial. De rasgos rectos, hombre corpulento, su tono de voz conseguía ser cada vez que abría la boca un poco más desafiante que la vez anterior.

– Porque no lo soy. Acabo de venir de América –explicó Alonso.

– Suba. Veamos qué podemos hacer –sonrió el oficial desde el coche, mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes. Le tendió la mano–. Soy el capitán Doval.

* * *

Dentro de las oficinas del penal, Alonso supo que no debía haber aceptado la invitación. De nuevo a su alrededor una prisión atiborrada de hombres y a su lado, lo comprendió al verle a la luz, el capitán Doval, tricornio encasquetado, lo miraba como un gato sin hambre observa a un ratón. Le acompañaron hasta el interior de unas oficinas, en los sótanos. Al llegar, sonidos de golpes y gritos de hombres le helaron el alma tras habitaciones cerradas; al ver su reacción, el capitán sonrió.

Aquello era el Santo Oficio, comprendió.

Y estaba frente al inquisidor mayor.

Al llegar a la oficina Doval chasqueó los dedos varias veces para que un cabo y varios guardias civiles empezaran a moverse; un sargento salió entonces, en camiseta, limpiándose las manos de sangre.

– ¿Cómo se llama? Su sobrino –preguntó el capitán.

– Colás... Nicolás Jiménez. De Barredos. Aunque creo... Es posible que el apellido lo haya querido cambiar. O el pueblo.

Rió el capitán al dejar la guerrera en el perchero.

– ¡No saben nada estos comunistas, ¿verdad?! –Miró a los lacayos quienes, atentos, le pusieron café y le acercaron un cigarrillo. Luego les ordenó buscar el nombre en las fichas. Entretanto, el capitán no le ofreció asiento y Alonso permaneció en pie–. ¡Fíjese que acabo de llegar de Tetuán, y es el primer problema que me encuentro! ¡Voy de aquí para allá como pollo sin cabeza! –dijo indignado–. ¡Nadie quiere decirme cómo se llama de verdad! Así no hay manera de encontrar a sus familias.

– ¿Familias? ¿Para qué...?

El capitán no antendió a la pregunta y siguió hablando.

– Hay que admirar al general López Ochoa, ¿no cree? –pensó en voz alta–. Ese masón consiguió que se rindieran los perros. Aunque opino que el mérito fue más de la Legión. De Yagüe. Todos los marrones Ochoa se los encasquetó a él y al fin y al cabo, si los comunistas se rindieron, fue por miedo a ellos. ¿Conocen a la Legión en América, señor Jiménez?

– No encontré en Xauen –recordó Alonso– hombres más valientes.

– ¿Estuvo en Xauen? –se sorprendió el capitán–. ¿Sirvió?

– No tuve ese honor. Me evacuaron. Después fue cuando marché a América.

Asintió Doval, como si su opinión sobre él hubiese de pronto cambiado.

– ¡El miedo! –exclamó al retomar su discurso, al levantarse–. ¡Muele a palos a un perro y el miedo hará que te respete! Fue el miedo lo que consiguió que esos animales se rindieran, ¿comprende?. ¡O eso dicen que hicieron! Yo no les creo. Verá... Como no han entregado todas las armas que robaron, creo que están esperando, como las ratas que son, a que nos vayamos para salir de su escondite. Por eso es momento de hacer limpieza, ¿entiende? ¡Ahora que les tenemos por los cojones, hay que meter a estos desgraciados en vereda!

La brusquedad, casi crueldad, de la última frase fue acabada por un lamento inhumano y un berrido amortiguado tras las paredes. El capitán puso inesperadamente una caja de metal con una ranura sobre la mesa. Alonso entendió el gesto y sacó las doscientas pesetas que le quedaban del bolsillo, metiéndolas ahí.

Acto seguido, un cabo apareció con una ficha.

Y le dijeron que Colás había muerto.

* * *

 **NdA** : Lo siento. Sólo un capítulo más en Asturias.


	34. C33 Una nueva promesa

**Capítulo 33.- Una nueva promesa**

Asturias.

Octubre-noviembre de 1934.

" _Los mineros habían obtenido su triunfo inicial_

 _porque los tres partidos de la clase trabajadora_

 _habían luchado codo con codo (…)_

 _En adelante, empezó a alzarse un clamor,_

 _que partía de las filas de la CNT y la UGT,_

 _insistiendo en que los dirigentes de ambas organizaciones_

 _debían dejar a un lado sus pequeñas rivalidades y envidias_

 _y unirse para hacer la revolución._

 _Fue este sentimiento el que antes de fin de año creó_

 _el Frente Popular"_

" **El laberinto español"**

 **Gerald Brenan**

* * *

" _In spite of these efforts, while the martyrs and Lafuente_

 _are remembered for many reasons, they are generally_

 _not recalled for what ultimately might be their_

 _most important legacy: the role played by commemorations of them,_

 _and of October revolt as a whole, in triggering_

 _the Spanish Civil War."_

" **Ghosts of passion: Martyrdom, Gender, and the origins of the Spanish Civil War."**

 **Brian D. Bunk**

* * *

Del penal de Sama salió Alonso con la maltrecha manta de Colás manchada de sangre seca, bajo el brazo. No le dieron más pertenencias o explicaciones; tampoco quisieron decirle cómo murió. El capitán Doval, al ver la ficha, se limitó a ofrecerle la compañía de un lacayo que le llevó hasta la puerta y la cerró tras él, la noche encima.

Alonso sintió un terrible y cobarde, se le antojó, alivio por salir del penal; algo en él le decía que había andado cerca de convertirse en otro de los pobres diablos tras las puertas cerradas en los sótanos. Cuchillo en mano podría haberse llevado a tres, cuatro hombres, antes de que le hubiesen acabado por alcanzar con bala. Más suerte que astucia había tenido, a fe cierta; como un necio se había comportado, necio, necio, necio, al acercarse allí; por venirse sin papeles, sin dinero, a buscar a un pobre muchacho que ya había elegido su destino. Destino que no era cosa suya, se repitió.

Debía volver a Gijón cuanto antes y buscar nuevo portal allí.

Alonso caminó no supo por cuanto tiempo, para alejarse. Sentía alivio por no haber caído en manos del inquisidor pero también... Una profunda pena, un hondo agujero, le crecía y crecía dentro del pecho, llenándole de una negrura inabarcable que salía, parecía, de la manta bajo el brazo.

No supo cómo o cuándo la saboneta se le volvió a activar.

Entendió que había debido seguirla pues, entre los árboles, como un autómata, atravesó el nuevo portal para encontrarse en otro tiempo y lugar. Lejos de allí.

Lejos de allí...

Se vio rodeado de nuevo de oscuridad y bosque.

Por frío y humedad, cuando los gritos le hicieron volver en sí del todo, comprendió que aun seguía en la condenada Asturias.

* * *

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡Dejadla! ¡Dejadla! –berreaba una mujer–. ¡Es sólo una guaja! ¡ _Habéisme_ tenido a mí ya! ¡Dejadla, os lo ruego!

Fuego. Alonso no sintió de pronto negrura sino fuego, en el pecho.

Desolación y tristeza, inercia, miedo, se tornaron en su corazón en animal instinto e incontenible furia.

Voces de hombres, risas.

– ¡No! –chilló la mujer, a lo lejos–. ¡No! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!

Alonso se llevó la mano al cinto mas en vez de su vizcaína o su espada, solo halló el cuchillo que había comprado en Oviedo.

Serviría igual.

Ruídos de pelea, angustia en garganta de mujer. Hombres peleando.

– ¡Ahhh! ¡Serás...! ¡Quieta! ¡Quieta, puta!

Un disparo atronó y la mujer no gritó más.

Alonso tiró manta y bolsa y comenzó la carrera, saltando por el sotobosque, las altas hierbas, esquivando árboles y ramas entre las sombras. Oyó sobre su propia respiración el rápido y leve correr de lo que creyó un animal. Luego, al cruzársela de frente, descubrió era una niña; no fijó ojos en ella sino en el soldado en su persecución, a pocos metros, pues estaba a punto de alcanzarla. Pudo saltar sobre él, en sorpresa, derribarle y degollarle en silencio. No se dejó matar fácilmente, pues le trabó las manos a la chaqueta y a la camisa rompiéndosela por dos sitios antes de perder fuerza. Cuando la sangre dejó de brotarle del cuello le escondió tras un árbol, al oír que otro soldado venía.

Respiró despacio.

Aun no.

Aun, no.

– ¡Moha! ¡Moha, deja a la niña! ¡Vámonos! ¡Ya nos hemos divertido lo...!

Alonso le tapó la boca cuando le dio la espalda, para luego abrirle la garganta. Se debatió, como el otro, e incluso hizo gesto de buscarse la pistola al cinto, más no aguantó tanto. Alonso le sostuvo de espaldas hasta que con ya la víctima sin fuerzas, pudo apoyar el cadáver contra el árbol.

Respiró. Todo era verde, cierto y oscuridad.

Sus sentidos, palpitando frenéticos, le dejaron pensar.

Aguardó escondido la llegada de más y, como no venían, al cabo decidió acercarse a donde creía que había oído los gritos; tardó en hallarlo, pero al llegar al claro encontró el cadáver; un tiro en la cabeza: una muerte rápida. Alonso bajó primero los párpados, luego mandil y falda; cubrió el pecho desnudo con los jirones que quedaban de blusa.

Luego le hizo la señal de la cruz en la frente.

Cuando al volver fue a hacerse con el uniforme del primer soldado, el alto, encontró a la niña machacando la cabeza del otro cadáver con una piedra.

Lo siguió haciendo entre lágrimas y jadeos, unos minutos, mientras Alonso desnudaba al otro. Encontró casi cien pesetas en sus faltriqueras y también una pistola que le vendría bien. La niña acabó por observarlo en silencio cuantro tras apartarla registró al otro soldado; por la forma de hablar le había parecido español, mas no podía estar seguro: la piedra había dejado irreconocible el rostro.

– Tomad –le dijo Alonso alargándole a la niña las veinticinco pesetas del segundo cadáver–. Volved a casa.

La joven era una sombra en mitad de la noche.

Alonso calculó que tendría no más de trece inviernos, por la altura. Pelo enredado y negro. Mujer aun por hacer. No habló; se quedó quieta, mirándole sin que pareciera verle y al cabo, aceptó el dinero y negó con la cabeza.

– Como os plazca.

Luego Alonso se fue.

* * *

Como no sabía dónde estaba, buscó río para seguirlo; al hallarlo pudo lavarse las manos de la sangre y seguirlo, por si encontraba aldea. Amaneció. La trifulca en el bosque le había dejado la elegante ropa de ciudad un poco maltrecha y pudo ver el resultado del desastre mejor con la luz; si le paraban los guardias, supuso, podría decir que algún minero le había robado; eso explicaría la falta de papeles. Dejó finalmente el uniforme del soldado bajo una piedra, cerca de un meandro; había considerado el ponérselo, mas acabó por concluir que tantos problemas podría darle llevarlo como no; sólo se quedó el dinero y la pistola.

Todo parecía más claro con la luz, sus instintos de soldado despiertos de nuevo. Que el Señor le perdonara, pero matar a aquellos dos hombres le había traído cierta paz. Ya no pensaba en Colás, no quería hacerlo, y preocuparse de seguir con su misión convertía cada paso en más simple.

Del río no alcanzó aldea, pero llegó a camino y, por el ruído de ramas a la vera detrás, supo que la niña le había seguido.

Trató de despistarla siguiendo la carretera; cuando comprendió que era empresa harto absurda, le faltaba sueño pardiez, se conformó con apretar el paso para dejarla detrás.

Cansado de no haber dormido acabó por aflojar, y ella le alcanzó al mediodía.

Se conformaba con seguirle de lejos, unos diez pasos por detrás. Él trató de espantarla varias veces mas, cuando volvía la cabeza después de que creyera haberla convencido, acababa irremediablemente por regresar.

Era muchacha pálida y de pelo muy negro. Vestía de falda y delantal, un maltratado jersey de lana, demasiado grande, con las mangas recogidas; la encrespada cabellera, con alguna rama y hojas, le caía sin concierto a los lados de la cara.

Su mirada perdida, para Alonso resultaba indescifrable.

Cuando un carro con dos mulas les adelantó por el camino, el arriero se la quedó mirando primero a ella, detrás, y luego a él, delante, antes de decidirse a parar. Quiso informarles que estaban a cinco de noviembre y que, de seguir por aquel camino, llegarían a la Pola.

– ¿Barredos queda cerca? –preguntó Alonso.

– Sí. Yo voy allá. Si quiere les acerco a su hija y a usted.

– ¡Ah! No... Verá... Ella no es mi hija.

La mocosa dio dos pasos adelante y le agarró de la mano, aun en silencio. Le miró, desde abajo, fijamente.

– Sobrina –aclaró Alonso, sin acabar de creer las palabras que salían de su boca–. Es mi... Sobrina.

Cuando horas más tarde pudieron llegar a Barredos, la pequeña aun no se había soltado de su mano. Alcanzaron la choza de la anciana antes de atardecer. Efrén, al verle, arrancó a correr al encuentro, para luego, quizás al verle sin su hermano, dejarse caer de rodillas doblado de dolor. La abuela salió de la choza al poco y cuando Alonso y la pequeña llegaron a la puerta, les encontró llorando juntos.

* * *

Quedaron dos días, con Efrén y su abuela.

El primero resultó silencioso, pleno de lloros y rezos. Iba y venía la mujer a la iglesia, sin haber pronunciado más que la invitación a que se quedaran. Alonso pudo contarles, ocultando detalles, lo que sucedido en el penal. Efrén negó al principio que Colás hubiera muerto.

Luego, tuvo que callar.

No quiso Alonso hablarles de los rumores de lo que había pasado en Sama, en el Carbayín, por ahorrarles sufrimiento; tampoco sabía si Colás había muerto allí, o en el monte, o por causa de Doval. Ellos no preguntaron; él no hubiera sabido decir.

El segundo día resultó más amable.

Cuando Efrén fue a aviar a las gallinas junto con la silenciosa niña, Alonso quedó a solas con la mujer y pudieron hablar.

– Efrén _relatome_ Oviedo –fue todo lo que quiso decir al respecto–. No _ye_ culpa de usté, _foriatu_. Colás faltó a lo que prometiome. Por eso ya _nostá_. Gracias por traerme aunque _yes_ uno, _ho_.

Alonso sintió un invisible peso volar de su pecho. Ignoraba qué sabía, o qué creía saber la abuela sobre los portales. Poco debía importarle. Algo le decía que al atravesar el próximo, ya no aparecería en la condenada Asturias.

– Debo marchar –dijo tras mirar la saboneta.

La mujer quedó mirándole. Hacía días para él, semanas para ella; al salir de Barredos le había parecido más joven.

– Siempre _dijele_ a _mihijo_ : dame nieta, _ho_ –sonrió ella–. _Pue_ quedarse la guaja, si ella lo quiere. Mas... ¿ _Querralo_?

Alonso observó la mirada al lado del fuego; a fe cierta que no sabía qué hacer con la niña; había pensado llevarla con sacerdote, o a algún convento. No podía negar que había imaginado fácil solución dejándola allí; sin embargo, no estaba seguro de poder darles carga nueva cuando la pérdida aun estaba reciente. No le pareció justo.

– No debe acompañarme –se sinceró Alonso–. Adonde voy, hay peligro.

– _Mihijo_ muriome en la mina –resumió la vieja, seca–. Mi nuera, cuando parió al Efrén, al poco. Peligro _haylo_ , siempre.

Alonso ya conocía la historia de los hermanos, pues en noches de guardia en Oviedo se la habían querido contar: sin padres, habían sido criados por su abuela. Un amigo de su padre, del sindicato, les había ayudado: dándoles dinero, buscando trabajo con poco peligro en la mina para ellos. Había sido él quien les había hablado de las locuras de la revolución; no encontraba Alonso que pudiera culpar a los hermanos por dejarse llenar cabeza de sandeces pues, excepto ese hombre y su abuela, no parecían haber tenido a nadie más que se preocupara por ellos.

– Mirad mujer –observó Alonso–, que conmigo lo hay mucho. Peligro, digo.

La anciana se echó para adelante, enigmática.

– Tuve _esperteyu_ , _foriatu_ –sonrió ella, las arrugas abriéndole la sonrisa. Al poco se santiguó tres veces–. Anoche, soñeme con ella. Me oí que la guaja ya anda muerta, desde que _encontrola_ usted.

Alonso no pudo evitar torcer el gesto. La mujer y Efrén mala gente no le habían parecido nunca; mencionar brujerías, por contra, no contribuía a ponerle de buen humor. Se refería quizás a que había cambiado la Historia en aquel bosque, comprendió; tal vez, supuso con un nudo en la garganta, aquella niña tenía que haber muerto con su madre.

Maldito Ministerio. Maldita bruja Amelia Folch.

Entraron Efrén y la guaja, con una cesta de huevos.

Alonso, por primera vez, la vio sonreír.

– ¿Cómo te llamas, guaja? –preguntó la abuela, al verla.

Alonso, por primera vez, la oyó hablar.

– Me... Llamo... Victoria.

* * *

 **NdA** : Tengo que alejarme de esto un poco. Necesito ponies de colores... Tardaré en postear el siguiente capítulo. No mucho. Un par de semanas, espero.

Lo siento. Asturias se me ha alargado muchísimo. Quería hacer algo más que tirar nombres y a cambio, además de añadir personajes inventados como los hermanos, he supuesto demasiado tanto en la muerte de Aída LaFuente como en la de Sirval. Si lo he hecho ha sido porque encajan en los axiomas.

He dejado al resto de la pandi un poco tirada. Dejaré a Alonso tranquilo durante varios capítulos...


	35. C34 Prisioneros del futuro (I)

**Capítulo 34.- Prisioneros del futuro (I)**

Una celda en Loarre, Huesca.

Algún momento del siglo XI.

" _Todo lo que había visto en Faria desde que le conoció,_

 _era tan razonable, tan lógico y tan sublime,_

 _que no podía comprender tanta cordura en tantas cosas_

 _y la demencia en una sola. ¿Sería que Faria se engañase_

 _con esto de su tesoro, o que todo el mundo_

 _se equivocase al juzgar a Faria?"_

" **El Conde de MonteCristo"**

 **Alejandro Dumas**

* * *

La niña Marta..., recordó.

La niña Marta era apenas un recuerdo de ojos azules y sonrisa de sol que Salvador no había logrado olvidar. En la inclusa separaban a los niños de las niñas y a través de la valla mientras otros empleaban su tiempo en correr, jugar a las chapas o buscar bronca, Salvador siempre encontraba un momento para encontrarla del otro lado, en la comba, corriendo, sonriendo como luz oculta entre la niebla. Ella también se había fijado en él y quizás por eso el primer día que le pasó una nota fue casi al acabar el recreo; de vuelta ya a la clase la descubrió observándole en la fila del otro lado. Cuando comprobó que la miraba, le dejó la nota en el poyete del muro, donde empezaba la verja. Otro niño alargó antes la mano y recogió el papel. Salvador tuvo que quitárselo de un puñetazo. Aquel primer mensaje le ganó medio día en el cuarto oscuro y dos noches sin cena.

Nunca había contado aquello a nadie.

¿Lo habría hecho su otro yo?

Atrapado en una celda, en una pérfida disimulación, atendía a las breves conversaciones con el anciano Salvador en las que le informaba, o desinformaba, sobre la historia del Ministerio alterno. Sobre lo que era la unión de líneas. Sobre su futuro papel, si aceptaba unirse a la causa de Amelia Folch. Cada dos o tres días, a escondidas mientras le ayudaba a erguirse o le apartaba el orinal, el viejo le colaba las notas en las que apuntaba qué de lo contado era verdad y qué no.

Los días y las noches iban sucediéndose en la apestosa, fría y minúscula celda de Loarre y con ellos Salvador vio poco a poco mermar la ya de por sí jodida salud su yo alternativo y anciano, de su yo enloquecido por el encierro. Amelia Folch había prometido volver y darle a elegir, conmigo o contra mí, pero no había dicho cuándo. Y aunque encerrarle con aquel chiflado tenía sin duda como objetivo intimidarle, por las notas que el viejo llevaba compartidas con él, Salvador se había hecho a la idea de que el otro tenía, o al menos pretendía tener, un objetivo bien diferente. Un objetivo distinto del que declaraba tener en viva voz cuando ambos estaban seguros de que los dispositivos de escucha funcionaban. Se trataba de un retorcido teatro, un elaborado engaño, que tras lo que le parecieron meses, le permitía no perder la razón a la vez perdiéndola. Con la niña Marta había sido diferente. Con la niña Marta compartía poemas o burlas hacia alguna monja que en secreto ambos odiaban.

Las notas de su otro yo no eran tan benignas: su otro yo planeaba una venganza.

Y al parecer le necesitaba para poder llevarla a cabo.

* * *

Salvador escuchaba y escuchaba, hacía preguntas, fingía dejarse engatusar.

Lo primero que pudo averiguar fue el motivo por el que su otro yo era un anciano: para el Ministerio alternativo habían pasado más de cincuenta años. De esos, el otro Salvador había pasado más de veinte encerrado. El motivo, claro, había sido oponerse a los deseos de Amelia Folch y de todos los que habían decidido apoyarla. La historia que fue desvelando el viejo, días y noches pasando, resultaba compleja y retorcida.

Todo había comenzado tras los atentados de Darrow, atentados que no habían sucedido en la línea bifurcada. Por culpa de la sobrecarga en ingeniería había sido creada una línea temporal nueva, un mundo idéntico: otro Salvador, otra Amelia, otro... Ministerio. Se había producido una gigantesca "Y", una bifurcación en la línea temporal que a pesar de compartir un tronco común de antes de los atentados, tenía un presente muy diferente. El problema, el principal al menos, radicaba en que de esa otra retorcida rama crecía un futuro; por tanto, el presente no era el tiempo central.

– ¿Se refiere usted a la paradoja que creó la línea temporal futura? –le interrumpió Salvador una noche–. Vino del futuro la hija de Alonso de Entrerríos a advertirnos de ella. Por eso pudimos evitar...

– Esa línea pertenece a vuestra realidad –explicó pacientemente el viejo–. Y es la causa de que la nuestra tenga un tiempo futuro, ¿comprendes? Cuando el tiempo se duplicó, durante la sobrecarga de ingeniería, copió los años, que no los acontecimientos: ese Ministerio de vuestra paradoja, en la que los atentados tienen éxito, es la causa de que en nuestra realidad el presente no sea el tiempo central. De que haya un futuro.

Parecía, en palabras de su otro yo, que con las prisas el Tiempo se hubiese copiado mal. Muy mal. Arrastrando a sus habitantes a un mundo sin esperanza.

«Todo era un caos, ¿entiendes Salvador? Comprendimos que éramos una copia, un subproducto, y luego que habíamos dejado de ser el tiempo central. Delante de nosotros existía un futuro en el que ya no existía un Ministerio. No era tan malo como el de vuestra paradoja, pero créeme: era horrible. ¡Guerras! ¡Crisis! ¡El mundo al borde del colapso cada día! Nuestro primer impulso fue sobrevivir. Fuimos al futuro y comenzamos a deshacer los eventos que habían provocado la destrucción del Ministerio. Cuando lo conseguimos, tras muchos años, me di cuenta tarde de que habíamos llegado demasiado lejos: en las reglas del Ministerio está no cambiar la Historia, protegerla. Cambiar el futuro para poder sobrevivir parecía algo razonable. Pero... Era huir del problema de fondo y que nadie se atrevía a mencionar: nosotros no debíamos existir.»

El viejo yo tras algunos años, escuchó Salvador, cometió el error de dar a elegir a los suyos. Muchos se negaron a desaparecer.

«Amelia Folch encabezó esa facción. Habíamos perdido ya a Entrerríos y a Julián Martínez. Eso la trastornó. Antes de que pudiera impedirlo se hizo con el control del Ministerio y empezó a trabajar en su plan de Grandes Iteraciones. A mi me metió aquí y en silencio y con calma, con los medios del futuro, comenzó a preparar sus ensayos en la línea temporal. ¿Te he hablado ya de las iteraciones, Salvador? Un mecanismo del diablo es lo que son. »

Aquí el relato entre lo hablado y lo leído, divergía. En las notas, el viejo mencionaba que Amelia le había arrojado en Loarre sólo después de que él para detenerla lo hubiese hecho primero.

" _Nunca fuimos unos santos, ¿verdad?_ ", decía la nota de tembloroso pulso. " _Los meses que estuvo aquí, lo pasó mal. Muy mal. Eso sólo le dio más fuerzas. A Ella no le gusta recordarlo, por eso no lo digo en voz alta. Debe parecer a quien escucha que... Me congracio con Ella, ¿entiendes Salvador? Que me importa y que estoy avergonzado por lo que hice. Si no, no acabará de creer que te he convencido. Y si no lo cree, no podrás hacer lo que debes hacer. Cuando escapó... ¡Oh, Salvador! Es culpa mía. Loarre la hizo así. Cuando escapó se convirtió en lo que debía convertirse para salvar lo que amaba. En un ser despiadado y calculador, frío, inmisericorde..._

 _Por cierto, todo lo que te cuente a continuación sobre la unión de líneas, será cierto, así que presta atención._ "

* * *

La unión de líneas era el gran plan de la subsecretaria Amelia Folch para arreglarlo todo: consistía en volver a unir en una las ramas abiertas de la línea temporal, sin que ninguna desapareciera. Convertir la "Y" en una "I". El motivo era que el futuro en el que habían quedado atrapados siempre se había mostrado inestable, con dinámicas difíciles de predecir: todo se iba a la mierda por pequeños detalles: una guerra estallaba por una mala mirada, o de repente, un asesinato sucedía sin motivo y se encontraban de la noche a la mañana con medio mundo arrasado por una cascada caótica de acontecimientos.

Salvador conocía bien a aquellos pequeños cabrones. La puta mariposa de los cojones que lo trastocaba todo. Lope de Vega se enrolaba en el barco equivocado o algún tocapelotas se metía en una puerta para descubrir América antes que Colón. De aquellas, el Ministerio bifurcado al parecer había tenido a miles y los ingenieros de Amelia habían acabado por llegar a la conclusión de que volver a juntar las líneas haría al Tiempo menos proclive a que sucedieran. Antes de aquella idea habían intentado jugar con las iteraciones: vueltas atrás de todo el personal del Ministerio cuando llegaban a un callejón sin salida, tras identificar dónde habían metido la pata. Pero no habían sido suficiente. De ahí la idea de la unión.

– Unir las líneas no es simple, créeme –explicó el viejo una mañana–. Requiere acceso a las dos Fuentes y en cierto sentido no es muy diferente de una sobrecarga. Es un proceso peligroso y lento. Como podrás imaginar, amigo mío, para acceder a la Fuente de tu Ministerio lo más seguro es tomar el control por completo: otra incursión como la de Sarah Ferguson podría haber empeorado la situación terriblemente.

Era un proceso que requería tiempo y cautela. Lo habían intentado en la última iteración. En la última habían intentado conquistar el Ministerio original para hacerse con la Fuente, lo que había acabado desatando una guerra.

– Aquello fue desastroso –acabó el viejo–. Estuvieron diez años saltando de un lado a otro cambiando acontecimientos. A ti te trajeron aquí también, a Loarre. Pero fue tu Amelia Folch la que logró sacarte y organizar una resistencia. Al final, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos la cosa quedó en tablas porque faltaba un pequeño detalle: las Fuentes estaban fuera de sincronía y no se podían unir. Folch y Sevilla decidieron volver a iterar, pero idearon una nueva estratagema.

– Martina... –comprendió Salvador.

* * *

Martina, la Amelia Folch bifurcada que se había infiltrado en el Ministerio original, era la clave para el inicio de la unión: ella se aseguraría de que los atentados sucedieran y lograría poner las Fuentes en sincronía, posibilitándolo todo; siendo ella la que participaba en los atentados podía influir en el desarrollo de sus consecuencias: siendo a la vez, causa y efecto, podría controlar el inicio de todo generando una paradoja imposible de detener.

Luego vino la extraña y oportuna locura del Ernesto alterno, comprendió Salvador: aquella locura que había llevado a morir a la pobre Amelia en Taos. Con él en Loarre y sin ella al mando nadie organizaría al Ministerio original; sin ella, como había sucedido, el Ministerio original había caído sin presentar batalla. Si al menos Irene hubiese confiado en él antes... Pero, ¿cómo podía haberlo hecho? Había sido él quien había enviado a los cuatro a Nuevo México. Por lo que ella sabría, Salvador bien podría haber estado del lado de la otra Amelia todo el tiempo.

– Lo que no entiendo es por qué no ha unido ya las líneas –protestó Salvador–. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? ¿Por qué me necesita Folch?

– Un paso previo a la unión son ajustes en la Historia –explicó un atardecer el viejo–. Esos ajustes tienen que ver con debilitar la posición americana, retrasando sin eliminar su condición de potencia predominante. Amelia necesita al subsecretario del Ministerio central para evitar que los Ministerios del pasado eviten estos cambios. Sin tí, amigo mío, Amelia corre el riesgo de iniciar otra guerra civil.

" _Te necesita vivo_ ", leyó Salvador a la noche. " _Por eso vas a seguir su juego y contactar con aquellos que la quieren muerta. Sus motivos son otros, pero el fin es compartido. Debes matar a Amelia Folch a cualquier precio._ "


	36. C35 Prisioneros del futuro (II)

**Capítulo 35.- Prisioneros del futuro (II)**

Una celda futurista en el Ministerio

Siglo XXIII.

" _Can anyone alter fate? All of us combined..._

 _Or one great figure... Or someone strategically placed,_

 _who happens to be in the right spot._

 _Chance._

 _Accident._

 _And our lives, our world, hanging on it."_

" **The Man in the High Castle"**

 **Philip K. Dick**

* * *

Pacino se despertó en su celda y tras grabar en la pared un nuevo palote, recordó que había soñado otra vez con el curandero indio; tenía cojones hacerlo, porque tras la puta sumisión química en Nuevo México no se acordaba de nada. El sueño tampoco ayudaba: el viejo había hablado por boca de la india Juani, sólo moviendo los labios, sin sonido, con el mute puesto. Sólo sabía lo que el viejo tocaculos le había revelado a Amelia porque ella había querido contárselo; de las comidas de tarro de Alonso y Julián, tampoco tenía puta idea.

Supiró y trató de apartar de su mente a la pobre Amelia.

Haber vuelto a encontrarse con la otra a la salida de las alcantarillas, en la Barcelona del año 34, había sido un palo casi tan chungo como convertirse en preso.

Tenía que admitir que la celdita futurista tenía su punto acogedor. Todo blanquita, con su camita blaquita, su water blanquito, con su camita blanquita y su ropa blanquita y sus paredes... Blanquitas. Lo de los palotes en la pared lo hacía por joder, básicamente, porque el reloj también blanquito mostraba sin mentir la cantidad de tiempo transcurrido de trullo. La rutina había sido igual durante toda la semana: tres comidas con mucho verde, ropa limpia cada día. Nada de salir. En una pequeña mesa habían dejado material en papel y pantallitas de cristal: información histórica. Pacino lo había acabado ojeando por aburrimiento, pero sin mucho interés; era eso o ponerse a hacer flexiones y la verdad era que con la tontería se le estaba empezando a poner pecho palomo. Por cambiar de aires, giró la cama y empezó a hacer abdominales. Tuvo que interrumpir la última tanda porque la puerta se abrió de repente con un chasquido de aire.

– ¿Haciendo ejercicio?

Pacino se quedó tumbado en el suelo, resoplando, sorprendido por la visita. Era una muchacha joven, morena, vestida con falda y blusas futuristas. También blanquitas. De cara alargada y sonrisa tranquila, no escondió el repaso que le dio hasta que pudo encontrar la camiseta. ¿Se había mordido el labio inferior? Qué hija de...

– Algo tendré que hacer –respondió.

– Podrías leer un poco de lo que te ha dejado Amelia –sonrió ella–. Pero a veces se le olvida que tú no fuiste nunca mucho de leer.

Pacino evaluó por un momento lanzarse a por ella, dejarla KO de un puño y pirarse en plan "La fuga de Logan", aunque algo le decía que no hubiese podido ir muy lejos. Confirmándoselo, dos robotijos del tamaño de un caniche y con piernas como arañas que daban bastante repelús, entraron con rápidos clac-clac-clac, mirando todo alrededor.

– ¡No sé de qué va todo esto pero no voy a decir ni una puta palabra!

La otra se aguantó una carcajada mientras Pacino veía cómo las arañas torturadoras pasaban de él y empezaban a pintar a escupitajos los palotes grabados en la pared. Ella le tiró entonces lo que parecían un par de esposas minimalistas y llenas de luces.

– No vengo a torturarte, guapo –rió–. Sólo vengo a invitarte a una birra. Por cierto, creo que no nos conocemos. Me llamo Lola Mendieta.

* * *

Lola trató de ocultar todo lo que le volvía de pronto a la memoria al tener cerca a Pacino.

Haberle espiado un par de horas detrás de una holo-pantalla, desde luego, no la había preparado para volver a tenerle frente a frente. Quizás, pensó, haberse puesto el tratamiento antiedad para pasar desapercibida en Barcelona no iba a dar los mejores resultados con él: sentía las hormonas disparadas y esa imagen suya haciendo abdominales sin camiseta iba a tardar en borrársele de la mente.

– ¿Este es el pozo del Ministerio? –exclamó Pacino.

Lola sonrió. La cara de paletazo era un poema. Había olvidado lo que le gustaba ver esa cara.

– Hemos hecho un par de cambios. Ahora tenemos ascensor.

– Ascensor, y está todo cuidadito y limpito –pensó en voz alta–. Esto no parece en España.

– Técnicamente, no lo es.

Un par de funcionarios se colaron con ellos mientras las puertas transparentes cerraban y subían de camino a la cafetería. Aquello era lo que había sentido Amelia por Julián, supuso. Lola tuvo que aceptar que iba más allá de lo embriagador; la oportunidad de volver a empezar de cero, sin las broncas, sin las tensiones, sin las situaciones de vida y muerte... Volver a... Tenerle. Una segunda oportunidad. Lola observó las miradas de desconfianza de los demás al ver las muñecas de Pacino esposadas a la espalda.

Las mismas que en la cafetería les dedicaron todos y cada uno de los presentes de manera más o menos disimulada.

Lola le abrió el tetrabrick de cerveza y le puso una pajita.

– Estás de coña, ¿verdad? –se quejó Pacino.

Ella señaló a varios funcionarios a su alrededor. Beber la cerveza en pajita era costumbre arraigada en el siglo XXIII y aunque compartía con Pacino la nostalgia por el cristal, el futuro era el futuro.

– Donde fueres haz lo que vieres, corazón.

Pacino dio por fin su brazo a torcer y pegó un sorbito.

– ¿En vez de torturarme vas a hacer que se me suba la cerve? –sonrió Pacino–. ¿Dónde está Folch? ¿O ese mierda de Julián?

– Cerrando unos flecos del abordaje del barco de Monroe –recordó Lola tras suspirar. No iba a entender nada, pero le pareció buena idea contárselo para hacerle confiar en ella–. La cosa se complicó porque alguien olvidó la enseña y Blas de Lezo es un poco especialito para esas cosas. Amelia y Julián llegaron con el tiempo justo de Barcelona y había que improvisar. Al final no hubo tiempo para hacer una bandera nueva, porque el puñetero barco de los americanos apareció antes de lo previsto. No tuvimos otra que izar una vieja camiseta negra de Leño que Julián se había traído para dormir y que Amelia usaba como pijama. Pudimos robar el oro y retrasar la compra de la Louisiana, pero Lezo ha agarrado un berrinche y Amelia está teniendo unos días bastante malos logrando borrar de los registros históricos que el barco de Monroe fue asaltado por los piratas Rosendo, Tony y Ramiro. ¿Cómo te hace sentir? –soltó Lola fingiendo casualidad–. El que Amelia duerma con una camiseta de Julián, quiero decir.

Pacino bajó lentamente la boca hasta su pajita y sorbió lentamente sin apartar los ojos de ella. Luego tragó, despacio, y volvió a la pose erguida.

– Mi yo de aquí, el muerto quiero decir, y tú... Tuvisteis tema, ¿verdad?

Lola aceptó la averiguación mordiéndose las muelas. Paleto temporal, pero policía. Eso no se lo podía quitar ni un cambio de realidad.

– Ardió Roma, cariño –resumió Lola, tras otro suspiro–. Y yo ni siquiera tenía este cuerpo.

Luego sacó el inhibidor de sonido discretamente y lo colocó en la mesa para que sólo Pacino lo viera. No le explicó lo que era. Sólo lo miró, despacio, y él frunció el ceño sin entender. El momento que tanto había temido Lola había llegado por fin; ya no sentía de repente el suelo bajo sus pies: no había vuelta a atrás. Su pequeño complot se debía poner en marcha, ahora o nunca y si Amelia se enteraba de aquello, si a aquel panoli le daba por irse de la lengua, Loarre iba a ser un paraíso comparado con lo que Amelia haría con ella.

Pero al final de aquello... Al final de aquello no había salida para nadie, ¿verdad?

Tomo aire y se dio valor.

– Voy a sacarte de aquí para que vuelvas con Alonso y le ayudes. No pude parar lo de Barcelona, pero creo que puedo enviarte de vuelta al laberinto. A tí y a Julián. Cuando lo haga, no habrá vuelta a atrás –explicó–. Y más te vale que esa milonga sobre Irene y Ernesto sea mentira, porque cuando lleguéis de verdad a la parte difícil, vais a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Pacino la observó unos segundos y desconfiado abrió la boca exageradamente para que le viese el hueco de la muela. Pareció elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

– No sé qué pensarás, pero Julián no está conmigo.

– Sinceramente, tengo mis dudas –aceptó Lola–. Pero tanto si está como si no, tú debes volver con Alonso. Por ahora, vamos a seguir con este juego en el que tú te haces el duro y te niegas a cambiar de bando para que entre duda y duda volvamos a encender la llama.

– ¿Quieres fingir encamarte conmigo para ayudarme? –sonrió Pacino–. ¿Crees que eso me va a hacer hablar?

Lola le devolvió la sonrisa y sorbió de su pajita mientras llevaba la mano al inhibidor para apagarlo. Testarudo hasta el final. Le iba a costar convencerle.

– ¿Quién habló de fingir, corazón?

* * *

Salvador se levantó en la oscuridad, otra vez en su puta celda de Loarre, despertado por la agonía del viejo. Llevaba varios días muy mal, con toses espantosas, y había rechazado al médico que Folch había enviado del futuro. Salvador no entendía mucho de ancianos, pero sabía cuándo un hombre había dejado de querer vivir; encendió una apestosa vela de sebo y se acercó a su camastro. Se había apartado las mantas en algo parecido a un delirio. Intentó volver a arroparle, pero el viejo le apartó la mano.

– ¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo! –protestó el otro–. ¿No lo entiendes? Ella no te habría traído aquí si no me faltase poco –tosió. Salvador le acercó algo de agua. La rechazó también–. Voy a morir, lo sé. Esto ya ha sucedido para Ella, ¿no lo ves? Por eso te trajo aquí. Debes recordar todo lo que hablamos. Debes... Debes hacer lo que Ella te diga... La unión, es la única solución...

Salvador asintió, mientras no podía evitar recordar las últimas notas.

" _Como ya habrás imaginado, hay formas de evitar que todo esto ocurra. Los atentados de Darrow fueron la causa de la muerte de Ferguson. Si evitas la muerte de Ferguson, lo paras todo. El Tiempo, además, busca que eso suceda. Existen portales que llevan a ese momento en la Historia, el asesinato a manos de Mendieta, cuya aparición se parece mucho a la de las puertas no registradas. Ella sabe esto. Ella lo ha previsto. No ha podido acabar con los portales, pues nada puede contra el Tiempo, pero los ha ocultado en momentos de la Historia a los que nadie tiene acceso. Ha creado un laberinto impenetrable de locura y muerte en el que llegar al final es imposible. La única manera de detenerla, amigo mío, es matándola._ "

– ¿Lo recordarás, Salvador? –insistió el viejo–. ¿Recordarás todo lo que te conté?

" _Existen muchas facciones en el Ministerio bifurcado_ ", continuaba su última nota. " _La mía, la que abogaba por desaparecer, estará extinta: Ella se habrá ocupado bien de eso. Otra... Habrá otras que quieran acabar con Folch, pero no por estar con nosotros... Son peores que Ella, ¿puedes creerlo? La creen blanda. Creen que no debe haber una unión, sino una sustitución. Cuando salgas de aquí y le hagas creer a Folch que te he convencido, debes contactar con ellos. Buscarás al hijo Ortigosa. Él te ayudará._ "

– Lo recordaré, amigo mío.

El viejo asintió, satisfecho y cerró los ojos una última vez.

Salvador se vio morir, entonces, de ancianidad y enfermo, en harapos, frío y miseria en el lugar que él mismo había dedicado a traidores y criminales con el Tiempo.

Por fin, sin saber si llorar o respirar de alivio, se levantó y llamó al guardia.

Matarla... ¿Debía matar a Amelia Folch? ¿Era de verdad la única solución posible? No estaba seguro; pero una cosa sí encontraba cierta: para salir de allí tenía que lograr que creyera que estaba de su parte.


	37. C36 El Emperador de México

**Capítulo 36.- El emperador de México**

Tras el salto del mercado de la Boquería.

Una noche de algún lugar, en algún tiempo,

que a Irene le pareció primavera.

" _Salió Iturbide de su palacio bajo la vela_

 _ó toldo de las procesiones, formándole valla en su_

 _carrera las tropas que guarnecían la ciudad,_

 _lujosamente vestidas: abría la marcha un escuadrón_

 _de caballería y un piquete de infantería_

 _con el escudo de armas del imperio"_

" **El Libertador Don Agustín de Iturbide. Biografía."**

 **Don José Joaquín Pesado.**

* * *

Cuando el Portal del mercado de la Boquería se cerró tras de ellos, Ernesto comprendió que ya no estaban en España. El aire era más fino y supo antes de que la imagen de Amelia lo anunciara por el brusco cambio en su barómetro, que se encontraban a otra altitud menos benigna. Vio a Irene sentarse, mareada y aunque no estaba seguro de si corrían peligro allí o no, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el cielo nocturno estrellado y brillante, en mil perlas, libre de contaminación lumínica.

– Estamos en el hemisferio norte –murmuró, sintiéndose de repente sin aire–. Todas estas constelaciones... Me suenan...

Irene levantó a Chispitas cuando esta lo pidió y la máquina, tras analizar el cielo, confirmó su aseveración.

– Con cinco grados de error en ambos signos –anunció–, por la posición de las estrellas diría que estamos en torno a los veinte grados de latitud norte...

– ¿Puedes saber el año? –resopló Irene.

– No con precisión, me temo. Aun estoy recalculando la transición y no tendré la posición del nuevo portal hasta dentro de unas horas. Ayudaría saber dónde estamos para acelerar mis rutinas de integración numérica.

– Veinte grados... Eso es muy al sur para estar en la península –pensó en voz alta Irene–. ¿Norte de Filipinas?

– Demasiada altura –resopló Ernesto. Luego la idea acudió a su mente: no podía ser otro lugar–. México. ¡Estamos en México!

* * *

Alguien les había robado la ropa cuando se bañaban en la charca, no lejos de allí.

Esa fue la excusa que pudieron dar a la mañana siguiente a una risueña aguadora quien, a cambio del anillo de oro de Ernesto, les trajo pantalones, unos ponchos y calzado.

– Le daría falda, doña –se excusó la aguadora divertida cuando les llevó a su choza–. Mas me tendría que poner yo los pantalones.

Ernesto guardaba silencio ya que su acento mexicano era desastroso, mientras Irene acababa de ponerse las alpargatas.

– Con tanto marchar, perdimos el día –sonrió Irene de vuelta–. Estamos... ¿Cerca de Ciudad de México?

– ¡Ahá! –sonrió ella–. ¡Ya les hacía muy güeros a ustedes! ¡Vienen a la coronación, claro! ¡No se habla de otra cosa! ¡No se apuren, aun no es el día veintiuno! Bajen un día por ese camino y llegarán a la ciudad. Y cuando recuperen su platita y puedan pagarme, pues vénganse a por el anillo de su esposo, que se los devolveré.

* * *

Chispitas volvió a comprobar el estado de las iteraciones de integración. La solución asintótica había vuelto a fallar y tuvo que rearmar el esquema; al menos había llegado a puntos intermedios de estima y con la nueva información de la fecha exacta, veintiuno de julio de 1824, podría encontrar para su patrulla las coordenadas espacio-temporales.

Entretanto, Irene Larra había propuesto llegar a la ciudad.

Según su teoría parecía más probable que de formarse el portal lo hiciera allí, ya que la mayor parte de las veces los portales se habían aparecido en ciudades. Chispitas había reflexionado largo y tendido sobre aquello los momentos que dedicaba a la carga de sus baterías: era capaz de predecir gracias al modelo temporal del Creador la aparición de nuevos portales, pero hasta el momento no había creído posible que, como decía Irene Larra, existiera una manera más simple de hacerlo.

¿Seguían otro patrón acaso que no fueran las matemáticas? Lo dudaba. Aun no se había acostumbrado a su nueva patrulla del todo y si bien era cierto que confiaba en ellos tanto como en el Creador, no estaba segura de comprender los parámetros de funcionamiento de Irene Larra y Ernesto Jiménez. De habérsele pedido una extrapolación, por ejemplo, hubiese predicho con un 60% de probabilidades que Irene Larra sólo quería ver pasar el desfile del Emperador; es decir, ser testigo de la Historia. Chispitas no tenía programado un especial interés por los acontecimientos históricos más allá de considerarlos puntos de referencia que utilizar en el satisfactorio desempeño de la misión.

No entendía, en absoluto, que Irene Larra pudiese retorcer sus propias conclusiones para satisfacer sus deseos. ¿Se trataba tal habilidad de alguna particularidad humana especialmente útil? Ernesto, por ejemplo, parecía menos proclive a aquellas inclinaciones, del mismo modo que Alonso de Entrerríos. No estaba tan segura de Méndez, o sea, de Pacino.

Un hilo de ejecución se preguntó entonces qué habría sido de Alonso de Entrerríos y de Jesús Méndez. Lo puso en espera, para ahorrar recursos; su contador de tristeza se incrementó por ello en varios bytes.

– Entonces... ¿Esta es la coronación de Maximiliano? –musitó Ernesto.

– Agustín I –corrigió Chispitas–. Aunque según mis bancos de datos el ahora general Iturbide durará en el cargo poco tiempo.

– Lo siento –se disculpó–. Lo mío es la Historia de España.

Con sus nuevos atuendos para pasar desapercibidos, sus compañeros de patrulla se habían colocado entre la multitud que veía pasar la comitiva del futuro Emperador. Soldados, caballerías y un nutrido número de personalidades acompañaban al futuro monarca camino de la catedral. Larra había dejado su cámara descubierta por encima del poncho, pero Chispitas estaba más centrada en vigilar que las iteraciones convergieran. Comenzaba a encontrar especialmente molesta la actitud del Ministerio alterno, ya que la trampa de Barcelona había trastocado todos los factores de cálculo.

Aquella Amelia Folch alterna, resumiendo, le caía especialmente mal.

– De todos los sitios a los que esperaba que me llevase el Ministerio, México en el siglo XIX no era uno de ellos –oyó que murmuraba Irene.

– Al menos hemos tenido suerte de caer aquí –susurró Ernesto–. Llegamos a aparecer en el grito de Hidalgo y nos pasamos corriendo el tiempo entre portal y portal.

Chispitas asintió internamente la apreciación de Ernesto. Que supiera, la revuelta de Hidalgo que diez años antes había desencadenado la guerra de Independencia de México, hubiese sido un mal lugar para aparecer, siendo ellos peninsulares.

¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¿Por qué no convergía el modelo? Las condiciones de contorno no eran tan...

Algo le llamó la atención por el rabillo de su cámara. Algo pequeño.

Un niño.

Un niño del otro lado de la calle les estaba mirando, comprendió.

Y les señalaba.

– Creo que hemos sido descubiertos –avisó alarmada Chispitas.

Pero fue tarde. Alguien prendió a Ernesto e Irene y Chispitas, siguiendo sus rutinas de emergencia, quedó atenta a poder ayudar hasta que los golpes y la mordaza en la boca de Irene Larra le confirmaron que su patrulla había sido capturada.

* * *

Ernesto abrió los ojos, aturdido aun por el talegazo. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!

– ¡Padre! ¡Padre, padre! ¡Acuda! –oyó una chillona voz–. ¡El diablo se nos despertó!

Era un niño. Un niño moreno y de mirada inquieta le apuntaba con un viejo mosquete más grande que él desde el otro lado de lo que parecía un pajar. Cadenas. Tenía cadenas atadas a las muñecas. Le habían colgado de ellas en una especie de gancho de carne, los brazos arriba; por eso le costaba respirar.

– _Was... Was ist das?_ –trató de ganar tiempo.

– ¡Ah! ¡No finja, cachupe! –oyó una voz de hombre que llegaba por la espalda–. Sabemos que no es usted alemán. Su güera cantó.

– ¡Irene! ¿Dónde está? Como le hayáis hecho daño...

El hombre le ganó el frente con mirada satisfecha. Vestía sin pobrezas, pero tampoco con pompa; parecía criollo, y sin embargo estaba tostado por el sol. Un grueso bigotazo le caía de los labios por los lados. Ordenó al niño que llamara a los "demás" y cuando quedó a solas con él, Ernesto sintió la fría cuchilla de un enorme machete rozarle el cuello.

– ¡Pues no le hicimos daño a su güera! –rió el otro, mezquino–. Tal le gustó lo que le hicimos mis hermanos y yo. Lo que aun le están haciendo –añadió pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Ernesto sintió desatarse una quemazón hirviente en su pecho y se sacudió con todas sus fuerzas, sin lograr más que ponerse a pendulear, colgado de las muñecas, patéticamente. El otro lo miró alarmado por un momento, pero finalmente, cuando comprobó que no le quedaban más fuerzas, se mesó el bigote como satisfecho. Pobre Irene, fue todo lo que logró pensar Ernesto.

El otro se le quedó mirando, el humor perdido.

– ¡Pues a qué espera, diablo! ¡Sáquese las cadenas! ¿Acaso no puede?

Ernesto le escupió en la cara, impotente, incapaz de nada más y el otro se limpió el salivazo con una mirada desconcertada. Luego se alejó de él. De entre las sombras entonces, siempre había estado ahí la hija de su madre, comprendió, una anciana encorvada y de paso decidido, chal y moño blancos, bastón en mano huesuda, se acercó a él quedándose a una distancia que pareció considerar prudencial.

– ¡Pues cómo encerró a Amelia Folch en una cajita, diablo! –gruñó la vieja sacudiendo la PDA. Ernesto vio cómo Chispitas había congelado su imagen en una seria pose de retrato decimonónico.

– Eso es un retrato, señora –pudo contestar Ernesto, incapaz de comprender nada, la cabeza palpitándole–... ¿De qué me está hablando? ¿Qué le han hecho a mi amiga?

– Dígame cómo sacar a Amelia Folch de la cajita güero o le juro por Padre de mi Padre que le voy a...

– ¡Nana Juanita, nana Juanita! –interrumpió el niño de nuevo, volviendo a todo correr con el fusil en la mano –. ¡La doña despertó también!

Ernesto trató de pensar. ¿Por qué aquella anciana conocía a Amelia? ¿Eran agentes del Ministerio alterno? ¡Ridículo! Era como si... Como si nunca hubiesen visto una pantalla... Irene... ¿Irene estaba bien? ¿Había sido un engaño?

– ¿Quienes son ustedes? –pudo rehacerse Ernesto–. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

– ¿Para qué quieres saberlo, diablo? –gruñó la vieja al sacarse una vieja pistola de pedernal y apuntarle despreocupadamente con ella, el pulso algo tembloroso–. ¿Para volver atrás y deshacerlo?

– ¿Qué han hecho con Irene? ¡Irene! ¡Irene dónde estás!

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –preguntó la vieja, claramente confusa.

– Llamó a la güera Irene, madre –explicó el hombre.

En continuación del surrealismo, niño y hombre acercaron un taburete a la mujer para que se subiese en él. Mientras su hijo volvía poner el machete en el cuello a Ernesto, amenazante, ella le agarró de las mejillas con sus huesudas manos y empezó a estudiarle el rostro; sus gris y apagada mirada tenía una expresión ceñuda y arrugada, grave, metódica. Detuvo el análisis mucho tiempo en su ojo izquierdo, llegándole a meter un dedo en él a traición, a lo que Ernesto sólo pudo chillar de dolor.

– ¡Ay! ¡Señora, por Dios!

– ¡Este güero tiene alma! –exclamó la vieja, sorprendida–. Debe ser que no es demonio aun. Míreme bien –le ordenó agarrándole por los mofletes–. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba la mujer de cabello de color del oro?

Una puerta lateral del pajar se abrió de un portazo entonces.

Allí, un muchacho que no llegaría a la veintena abrió la puerta aturdido para, acto seguido, caer desmayado en el suelo llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Ernesto vio cómo Irene, lentamente, lograba avanzar a duras penas ya que sus piernas estaban siendo trabadas por media docena de mocosos que pataleaban y chillaban enroscados bajo sus rodillas.

– Me llamo Irene Larra –pudo resoplar Irene entre la marabunta pre-escolar. Uno de los niños la mordió y tuvo que darle una colleja tras un "¡Ay!"–. Yo conocía a Padre de tu Padre, Juani. Yo le pedí que le entregara aquel mensaje a Amelia Folch.

Ernesto vio cómo a la anciana se le encharcaban los ojos, aun subida en el taburete.

Las campanas de la catedral sonaron a lo lejos, gritos y algarabía en las calles.

México ya tenía un nuevo emperador.

* * *

NdA: Aun no tengo claro todos los saltos en América, pero me he decidido a que sucedan. Al ser el final de la trilogía, si no hacía referencia a los personajes que han salido hasta ahora, casi que faltaba algo. PervincaGaia me lo recordó, así que si Fridda me lo permite :), le dedico a Pervinca el capítulo.


	38. C37 Un lugar seguro

**Capítulo 37.- Un lugar seguro**

Madrid, principios de marzo 1935.

 _"Y queremos, por último, que si esto ha de lograrse en algún caso por la violencia,_

 _no nos detengamos ante la violencia. Porque, ¿quién ha dicho al hablar_

 _de 'todo menos la violencia' que la suprema jerarquía de los valores morales_

 _reside en la amabilidad?"_

 **Discurso, 29 de octubre de 1933**

 **José Antonio Primo de Rivera**

* * *

No tardó mucho tiempo en aparecerse el portal y como la abuela de los muchachos había profetizado, Victoria no quiso separarse de él. Cuando llegados al bosque el evento acabó por formarse en luz, Alonso había tenido la esperanza de que espantara a la niña; mas sus ojos verdes pasaron del portal a él y por toda respuesta cuando le ofreció regresar con Güela y con Efrén, ella negó con la cabeza y apretó más firmemente su mano.

Era ella.

Los caprichos del Tiempo la habían puesto allí, a su lado, de nuevo sin haber sucedido nunca, sólo el recuerdo de una hija que nunca tuvo y a la que por cumplir misión para Tiempo y Ministerio, había visto desaparecer sin haber nunca nacido. Rosotros que se repetían en el Tiempo... Elena, aquella Martina que resultó la otra Amelia... ¿Qué debía hacer con aquella Victoria que apenas hablaba? ¿Era la voluntad de Dios ponerla a su lado como lo había sido ya en aquel futuro que nunca existiría? En aquel futuro, recordó, había sido gracias a Victoria por lo que habían podido detener el Fin y tal vez aquella niña junto a él compartiera su mismo destino.

Tal idea le horrorizó.

Él iba camino a una guerra. Que le perdonara Dios, pero aquella muchacha no acabaría como la anterior Victoria.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

La voz de la joven le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Atravesado el portal, el olor a pis y a sucio no dejaban lugar a dudas.

– Madrid –respondió–. Mas no sé cuándo.

– Eran las nueve de la noche cuando salimos de la casa de Efrén. Serán las diez.

– Puede que no lo sean. Lo que atravesamos, cambia también el tiempo.

* * *

Victoria no entendió a que se refería Alonso de Entrerríos con lo de cambiar el tiempo, pero supo que por algún prodigio mágico, de Barredos habían llegado a Madrid ya que Barredos, que supiera, no estaba al lado de Madrid.

Nunca había estado en Madrid.

Una vez había estado en Avilés y ya le había parecido grande, así que de aquella ciudad nueva, de noche, lo primero que pensó fue que no se acababan las casas nunca. Tras buena caminata Alonso de Entrerríos la llevó a un hotel, donde el guarda tras el escritorio (debía ser el guarda, porque tenía muy malos humos), sólo les dio habitación cuando le enseñaron dinero. Por algún motivo, él se empeñó en la 227. El recepcionista aceptó dársela, después de entregar más dinero.

Al llegar Entrerríos pidió un biombo con el que separó ambas camas.

– Vos dormiréis allí –explicó–. Y yo aquí. Ahora os daréis un buen baño y por la mañana buscaremos para vos un buen colegio de monjas donde os quedaréis interna.

Victoria, mareada por todo lo nuevo que sucedía de repente, supo que pasara lo que pasara jamás iría a un colegio de monjas. Mientras él arrancaba un tablón del suelo y sacaba lo que parecía un sobre, Victoria se cruzó de brazos.

– No.

– No, ¿qué?

– Es muy tarde para sacar agua del pozo –explicó Victoria–. Y en el colegio de monjas no estará usted.

Entrerríos torció su alargada cara y sin mediar explicación entró a una habitación de azulejos en donde Victoria descubrió que había una fuente que salía de la pared. Varias. Llenó entonces con la fuente más grande la pila que había debajo y dejó a mano toalla y camisón.

– De momento el baño –ordenó él. Luego cerró la puerta–. Y lavaos bien el pelo y detrás de las orejas –añadió del otro lado.

Tras bañarse, secarse y ponerse el camisón, Victoria salió del baño. Iba a meterse en su cama cuando él se acercó con un cepillo, brusco.

– Debéis cepillaros el pelo y secároslo bien o se os pudrirá. Sentaos.

Victoria volvió a obedecer de mala gana y quedó en silencio hasta cuando se llevó varios tirones dolorosísimos.

– ¿Por qué quiere usté deshacerse de mí? –preguntó.

– Adonde voy hay peligro –contestó él–. ¡Pardiez! ¡Tenéis las puntas destrozadas, chiquilla!

Victoria no sabía lo que eran las puntas, pero se dejó cepillar y por un momento, a pesar de sus bruscas pasadas, no pudo evitar recordar las manos de Madre haciéndolo; inmediatamente sintió lágrimas llenarle los ojos. Entrerríos se disculpó entonces por los tirones. Ella apretó los dientes y asintió. No deseaba que la viera llorar; si la veía llorar, pensó, quizás no la quisiera a su lado.

– Está... Está bien... ¿Por qué sabe usté cepillar el pelo? ¿Tiene usté una hija?

– ¿Hija? –el tono de Entrerríos parecía confundido–. No. Habéis de saber que hace no mucho tenía el pelo largo. Es una responsabilidad mantenerlo. Y un orgullo. Debéis ser más cuidadosa en el futuro.

Victoria iba a contestar que de más pequeña por culpa de los piojos se lo habían tenido que cortar y que precisamente echaba de menos tenerlo corto; decidió no obstante callar, porque quizás, si le contradecía, por la mañana no podría convencerle para que no la llevara a un colegio de monjas.

La metió en la cama y la arropó, dejándola a solas al otro lado del biombo.

Las primeras horas sin luz, no pudo evitar recordar a Madre y lloró; cuando al fin pudo dormirse, soñó con una hermosa playa llena de sol.

Despertó brúscamente y al hacerlo descubrió que ya era de día; se encontró la cara de Alonso de Enterríos a los pies de su cama, alarmado, solo la mitad de la cara llena de crema de afeitar.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Estaba alarmado.

– Soñé una playa –explicó Victoria, tardando en encontrar el aliento–. Una hermosa señora lloraba frente a mí y yo sabía que la debía matar.

Vio entonces cómo la mirada preocupada de Alonso de Entrerríos se tornaba triste, por unos momentos.

* * *

– Como le digo, no podré garantizar la regularidad de los pagos –se sinceró Alonso–, mas habéis de saber, hermana, quiero decir... Ha de saber usted que estaré encantado de pagar los intereses por retrasos que hagan falta.

Alonso supo que la aclaración sobraba. Mujer de Dios o no, la hermana directoria del colegio había visto con muy buenos ojos que fuera capaz de pagar un año entero de internado en metálico. En el hotel Florida, tras charla con el recepcionista, había recibido buena recomendación de aquella congregación en particular y, sin decirle nada a Victoria hasta atravesar la puerta del colegio –lo cual, pardiez, costó–, había conseguido cita para que le hicieran sitio a la joven en el internado. Tras empeñar más de la mitad del dinero de aquel alijo de Irene en la futura educación de Victoria, todo parecía cerrado.

– No voy a negar señor Jiménez que esto es muy inusual –sonrió la monja, abrumada–. El curso está ya muy iniciado y entenderá que de cara al verano, un internamiento completo tiene gastos extra.

– Comprendo los problemas –aceptó Alonso alargando más dinero–. Mas entienda que mi estilo de vida, lleno de viajes y negocios, no es bueno para mi... Hija.

– ¿Y cómo es la moza? –sonrió la monja al levantarse–. ¿Es de buena disciplina? ¡En estos tiempos que corren, con tanta incertidumbre política, las niñas sólo ven como ejemplo a las mujeres descarriadas!

Se dirigieron a la salida del despacho de la directora, donde Victoria esperaba en un banco.

– No salió en su vida del pueblo –carraspeó Alonso–, mas sabe leer y las cuatro reglas. Encontrará que es muchacha razonable y...

Fue al salir cuando Alonso descubrió que Victoria no estaba esperándoles en el banco.

Un grito al final del pasillo de dos novicias les alertó y Alonso fue el primero en llegar al aula vacía. Allí, borrada de la pizarra la lección de latín, Victoria había dibujado un pentáculo, una cruz invertida y las palabras "Viva Satán", al lado de un... Esquemático falo. Desafiante, la muchacha sostenía la tiza ante las persignaciones de las novicias y el endurecido rostro de la directora.

– Sujetadla –ordenó la monja.

Las novicias obedecieron y ante la confundida mirada de Victoria, sacaron una gruesa regla de un pupitre y comenzaron a azotarle los nudillos antes de que Alonso pudiera siquiera entender qué estaba pasando. Victoria tampoco. Lo supo al verle los ojos, arrasados en lágrimas, con cada nuevo golpe que, estóicamente, aguantó sin quejarse.

Alonso sólo pudo soportar cinco. Al sexto detuvo la mano de la directora.

– Es suficiente.

– Esa es la clase de blandura en la educación que genera monstruos así –espetó la directora, el gesto agrio.

Algo se rompió en la paciencia de Alonso. Algo al ver aquel rostro arrugado y cruel bajo la cofia, sujetando aun la regla de azotar para seguir con el castigo. De normal hubiese salido con la muchacha de allí sin dilación mas, como comprendió que debía recuperar el dinero, le soltó antes un puño en la nariz que la tiró por tierra, dejándole con cien pesetas sobre el hábito, por las molestias.

* * *

Alejados lo suficiente del colegio, Alonso encontró por fin una bocacalle alejada de vehículos y viandantes; los ojos de Victoria estaba empañados mas firme, la muchacha peleaba por no llorar. Tomó sus manos enrojecidas y suspiró con alivio al comprobar que no había ningún dedo roto.

– ¿Por qué? –explotó ella furiosa–. ¿Qué le hice a usté para que quisiera dejarme allí?

Alonso clavó una rodilla en tierra para quedar a su altura y sujeto su rostro; trató de elegir firme tono y no dejarse llevar por ternuras.

– ¡Porque voy a la muerte, muchacha! –explicó–. En poco tiempo, dos o tres portales a lo sumo, veré guerra. Será cruenta e inmisericorde. Puede que incluso muera. ¿Qué pasará con vos cuando eso suceda? ¡No es seguro seguir conmigo!

– ¡Miente usté!

– ¡Es la verdad! ¿Por qué decís que miento?

– ¡Porque lo soñé! ¡Soñé con usté! ¡Soñé que sólo con usted estaría segura!

Alonso fue a mesarse el bigote, mas encontró labio aun despejado. ¡Valiente arpía la Güela! ¡Le habría llenado de tonterías de santera la cabeza! Debía... Debía hacerla comprender.

– ¿Sabeis lo que les pasa a las mujeres en las guerras, niña? –explotó Alonso, harto–. ¡Las matan! ¡O les hacen lo que le hicieron a vuestra mad...!

– ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NONONONO!

Se abalanzó a por él, rabiosa, golpeándole el pecho con ímpetu tal que le tiró por tierra y por primera vez desde conocerla, Alonso la vio llorar rota y desconsolada, sin sollozos, sin aguantarse, ahogando únicamente los gemidos en su pecho. Él la levantó, arrepentido, cuando tiempo después, momentos que se le hicieron eternos, los gritos se convirtieron en hipidos.

– Lo lamento, mas es la verdad –insistió Alonso–. Dejad que busque refugio para vos. No estaré a vuestro lado, mas eso os protegerá.

– Sabe usté que vendrá guerra –pudo pronunciar Victoria, secándose los mocos–. ¿Sabe dónde?

– Sé que será en España. El ejército vendrá, como vino en Asturias.

– ¿Y qué lugar es seguro, pues?

Alonso apretó los dientes, sintiéndose escocido por el apunte; ciertamente había sido un necio al buscar un colegio de monjas precisamente en Madrid, comprendió al recordar las Mercedarias Calzadas. Se levantó, sin saber muy bien qué decir, y trató de imaginar qué hubiera hecho Amelia. Ella hubiera sabido de lugar seguro, mas él... ¿Qué sabía él? Sólo era un inculto soldado.

– Enseñadme a pelear.

Alonso se sorprendió por el voseo, tanto como por la firmeza de las palabras.

– ¿Qué?

– Enseñadme a pelear –propuso Victoria– y cuando en esa guerra vuestra encontremos lugar seguro, si aun queréis dejadme allí.

Fue a contestar Alonso, aturdido, mas ruidos de pelea llamaron su atención al fondo de la bocacalle. Allí, un hombre que le recordó por el engominado peinado al periodista Sirval, se batía a puños con otros dos ante la atónita mirada de una elegante mujer.


	39. C38 Las personas en el Tiempo

**Capítulo 38.- Las personas en el Tiempo**

México, 21 de Julio de 1824

 _"Yo sabía conducir, pero de mecánica nada, y aquello no andaba ni a la de tres._

 _Por suerte recordé un consejo casero, que soplando en una especie de filtro_

 _que tenía en el motor podía ponerse en marcha,_

 _y así fue, efectivamente, como pudimos seguir_

 _nuestro rumbo a Segovia."_

" **Recuerdos de una vida"**

 **Pilar Primo de Rivera.**

* * *

– ¿Entonces es sólo un reflejo de Amelia Folch? –se extrañó la india Juani–. ¡Pues cómo, si habla! ¿De dónde se refleja?

La casa de los Alvarado tenía un hermoso patio, con parras, árboles y un pozo a las afueras de la ciudad; ésta aun parecía querer continar el festejo de la coronación entre campanadas y fiesta ya cercana la noche, pero lo hacía lejos o al menos eso le pareció a Irene. Se acercó el vaso de barro a la cabeza (lo único fresquito por ahí), para bajar un poco la hinchazón; ayudaba con el dolor de cabeza un poco el mezcal que la india Juani había ordenado traer a sus hijos. A su lado, Ernesto lanzaba incrédulas miradas a la plétora de chamacos que hacían diabluras en el patio con una pelota de lana. Supuso que aun le costaba procesar que toda la comedia de haber estado a punto de ser troceado era eso, una comedia. A ella aun le costaba.

Frente a ellos, la anciana observaba con fascinación sin límites a Chispitas en la PDA; por encima de otras cosas, la expresión de la imagen de Amelia mostraba que la inteligencia artificial parecía... Algo incómoda.

– El reflejo es una metáfora –explicó la máquina–. Soy totalmente independiente y plenamente funcional.

– Sé qué es usted, AmeliaFolch –sonrió pícara la vieja–. No se preocupe, guardaré su secreto.

Irene se encogió de hombros y se echó más mezcal al cuerpo.

– Le agradecemos su hospitalidad –sonrió Ernesto con la saboneta en la mano–, pero tenemos que irnos. Una misión que cumplir...

– ¡Ah, las misiones! –gruño la anciana mirándoles a ambos de hito en hito–. ¡Pues déjense de misiones! ¿A dónde tienen que ir?

– Tenemos que deshacer lo que la otra Amelia ha hecho.

La vieja apoyó delicadamente la PDA contra la botella de licor, cerrando así el círculo de la conversación.

– ¡Ah! ¡Van a salvarla! ¡A volver atrás! ¿Qué cambiarán?

Irene sólo conocía a la india Juani a través del informe de Pacino y Alonso; incluso de Padre de su Padre, a decir verdad, recordaba muy poco... ¡Y cuando era joven! Estaba claro que Juani en su vejez aun se acordaba de Amelia y de aquel viaje protegiéndola hasta Taos. Por la arrugada sonrisa que ponía al ver a Chispitas, parecían recuerdos que guardaba con cariño.

– Todo –confirmó Ernesto–. Nada de esto habrá sucedido.

Irene podía ver en la expresión de su compañero que no tenía todas consigo con respecto a la anciana; no necesariamente por la tortura psicológica, sino porque para ella había pasado una vida desde los acontecimientos en Taos. Encontrarla en México, viuda del dragón Alvarado y rodeada de hijos y nietos, demostraba que podía ser otra persona diferente, con motivaciones diferentes.

Quizás, incluso podían haberla contactado del otro Ministerio.

Todo, repitió ella como ausente.

Una mirada triste se puso en los ojos de la india Juani entonces, al contemplar a su familia jugando en el patio. Nada habría sucedido, recordó Irene. Ni Amelia/Martina, ni los ataques a los Ministerios; y con eso tampoco el viaje a Nuevo México, ni el mensaje en la adarga, ni Padre de su Padre... Sin la ayuda de Padre de su Padre, Irene no sabía cuál hubiera sido el destino de Juani, pero dudaba de que alguna vez hubiese llegado a Ciudad de México y hubiese tenido una familia con uno de los dragones de San José.

– Pues yo viví mi vida ya –no pudo evitar quebrársele la voz–... Pero, ¿qué será de ellos?

Irene agarró su huesuda mano, sin que la otra pudiera contenerse.

– Podemos hacer llegar un mensaje –propuso Ernesto, alarmado–. El... Ministerio tiene mecanismos para estos casos. Ayúdenos, señora Juanita y nosotros nos encargaremos de que no pierda nada de esto. Tiene mi palabra.

– ¿Pueden hacerlo? –se recobró la anciana un poco.

Irene vio a Ernesto asentir, tranquilo.

Ella miró a Chispitas, del otro lado de la mesa y comprobó que las dos sabían que Ernesto mentía.

* * *

Victoria vio cómo Entrerríos se levantaba y se llevaba, por unos momentos pensativo, la mano a su invisible bigote. Al fondo del callejón la pelea continuaba y aunque el hombre del pelo echado para atrás mantenía a los otros dos lejos de la mujer, comprendió que no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

– Coged ese palo –ordenó.

Victoria obedeció y levantó un grueso madero. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡La iba enseñar a pelear! Al mismo tiempo que algo de miedo le entraba en el pecho, sintió un indescriptible orgullo.

– Atended. Yo derribaré al más fornido –explicó–. Vos ganaréis la espalda del otro y cuando se enrede con el hombre repeinado o conmigo, le arreáis un estacazo. Si le dáis en la cabeza, a ser posible, que no sea muy fuerte.

– ¿Hay otro sitio? –se extrañó Victoria.

– La quijada –continuó él mientras avanzaba hacia la pelea–. Mas tendríais que ofenderle desde delante, y eso haría perder nuestra sorpresa. De hacerlo, hay que obrar rápido. Observad.

Victoria quedó detrás y observó cómo Entrerríos agarraba del hombro a uno de los hombres y, muy rápido, le lanzaba un puñetazo que al otro le entró por el lado de la cara. Como por arte de magia, el que recibió se quedó patidifuso y mientras caída, Alonso de Entrerríos se abalanzó hacia él. Victoria trató entonces de cumplir con su cometido y tal y como habían anticipado, cuando el otro se enzarzó con el señor repeinado, ganó su espalda y le dio en la cabeza, para exclamación de la mujer elegante y mirada sorprendida del hombre.

Otros dos hombres más aparecieron del otro lado del callejón.

Victoria no sabía qué debía hacer, así que se puso en guardia. Sólo pudo gritar lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

– ¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡Que vienen más!

* * *

– Mis cálculos están a punto de completarse –informó gélidamente Chispitas–, agente Jiménez.

Ernesto observó a la Amelia máquina del otro lado de la pantalla. La verdad era que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con inteligencias artificiales, pero hubiera jurado que estaba enfadada con él. La que lo estaba, abiertamente, era Irene. Sentados aun a la mesa a punto de anochecer esperaban que Juani les trajera ropa y dinero: se había ofrecido a ayudarles.

– ¿Por qué le has mentido? –susurró Irene como escupiendo ácido en cada sílaba.

– Porque tenemos una misión –intentó zanjar–. Y si acaso podemos enviar algún mensaje, lo haremos.

– ¡Sabes que no podremos enviar ninguno! –siguió susurrando–. ¡Todo lo relacionado con el Ministerio alterno jamás habrá sucedido! ¡No podremos dejar ningún mensaje porque no habremos existido en ningún momento! Juani merece saber lo que está haciendo.

– No podemos arriesgarnos a que lo sepa –intentó convencerla Ernesto–. Pedirle a alguien que arriesgue la vida es una cosa: pero jamás aceptará que acabemos con toda su familia. Nos matará o nos retendrá y nuestra misión acabará. Y Alonso y Pacino estarán solos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la Amelia máquina dejara de darle la espalda.

Justo en ese momento llegó Juani; junto con sus hijos, traía improvisadas bolsas de viaje.

* * *

Alonso se levantó al oír la advertencia de Victoria y al hacerlo tuvo que liberar al que llevaba reducido en el suelo. Al ver llegar a los otros matones al callejón, se echó sobre Victoria cuando comprendió que estaban a punto de sacarse pistolas de las chaquetas.

– ¡Quietos! ¡Quietos! –ordenó la mujer–. ¡La niña y su padre están con nosotros!

Alonso miró a todos lados. Los primeros atacantes habían salido por piernas, mientras que los matones comprobaban el estado de la mujer y el hombre de la gomina. Suspiró aliviado. No había peligro para ellos.

– ¿Cómo lo he hecho? –preguntó Victoria con una enorme sonrisa.

Alonso se la quedó mirando, en sus brazos, aun sosteniendo el palo.

– Bien –aceptó–. Un golpe en la cabeza es cosa difícil, pues podéis matar. Le habéis dado lo justo para desequilibrarle.

La muchacha parecía querer preguntar cien cosas diferentes, mas le interrumpió el hombre engominado que Alonso había tomado por Sirval. No era él, claro. Probablemente una pareja a la que habían espantado unos ladrones.

– Debo agradecerle su ayuda, señor...

– Jiménez –completó Alonso–. José Jiménez.

El hombre sonrió. Tenía rasgos finos y parecía de buena familia. La mujer se acercó a ellos mientras Victoria dejaba el palo en el suelo.

– ¿Y no vas a agradecerle a esta voluntariosa joven también, José?

– Ya ve usted –sonrió el tal José hacia Alonso–. Somos tocayos –luego miró sin dejar de sonreír a Victoria–. Gracias por su ayuda, jovencita.

– De nada. Padre me está enseñando a pelear –explicó con gran orgullo.

Hombre y mujer se miraron extrañados. Alonso supuso que tendrían que trabajar un poco las dotes de espía de la muchacha, además de las de la pelea. Al menos le había llamado "padre"; encontraba que eso era mucho más conveniente que el nombre falso que tuviera que llevar a cada momento.

– ¿Son amigos suyos? –preguntó Alonso señalando a los matones.

– Madrid puede ser peligroso a veces –sonrió la mujer, al estrechar la mano a Victoria–. Yo me llamo Pilar, ha sido una suerte encontrarles.

Alonso iba a despedirse lo más cortésmente posible, pues algo allí no andaba bien y la presencia de los hombres armados acompañando a la pareja era algo que encontraba difícil de evaluar: ¿eran personas de calidad acaso? ¿Hampones? Cuando se disponía a tomar la primera excusa que se le ocurrió para irse, la dama, la tal Pilar, se adelantó.

– Tenemos... Una cena con unos amigos esta noche. ¿Les apetecería venir?

Alonso iba a negar gentilmente, pero al tal José le debió parecer una magnifica idea.

– ¡No pueden negarse! –alegó–. Será temprano y así mi salvadora podrá acompañarnos si así lo desea.

* * *

Anochecía en Ciudad de México y la fiesta, fuera de los muros de la finca parecía no tener fin. Irene se volvió cuando la alarma de la PDA acabó por activarse.

– Ya tengo las coordenadas del siguiente portal –anunció Chispitas.

– Perfecto –suspiró aliviado Ernesto–. ¿Queda lejos?

– No, al contrario. También tengo las coordenadas de los siguientes. Son cinco, hasta volver a España.

– Todo un atajo –pensó en voz alta Irene–. Supongo que es hora de despedirnos. Gracias por todo Juani.

– Era lo menos que podía hacer después de estar a punto de matarles –sonrió la anciana–. Tengan cuidado con los atajos. Pueden ser traicioneros.

– Lo tendremos en cuenta –agradeció Ernesto.

– ¡Usted! –dijo a Chispitas en la mano de Irene–. ¡No deje que nadie le diga quién es! Usted, no es una simple máquina. Lo sé porque cuando miro a sus ojos, veo que tiene alma.

Irene vio a Chispi levantar la mirada de un mapa, con una mirada confundida.

– ¡Y usted, IreneLarra! ¡Recuerde la promesa! ¡Yo les ayudo y ustedes me ayudan! –sonrió–. No puede ser casualidad que de toda lo grandota que es América, hayan ustedes venido a aparecerse acá.

– ¿Qué quiere decir?

– ¡Ah! ¿Pues no está claro? Esos portales suyos que dicen que andan ocultos en la Historia, no deben andar tan ocultos.

– ¿Cómo que no? –se molestó Chispitas–. Las ecuaciones...

– ¡Ah! ¡Pues no lo ve, mihija! –le interrumpió Juani–. ¡Les trajeron hasta mi! ¡Son las personas! ¡Son las personas lo que hacen la Historia a lo largo del Tiempo! Esas cosas que siguen, sólo las lleva hacia ellas.

Como si con aquellas palabras la india Juani hubiese abierto una tinaja llena de viento, un vendaval se desató en el patio de la finca, al tiempo que las sabonetas les empezaron a vibrar bajo la ropa. La luz, una inacabable luz apareció desde el otro lado del nuevo portal e Irene no pudo evitar pensar que la india Juani quizás tenía razón.


	40. GC39 El yugo y las flechas (I)

**Capítulo 39.- El yugo y las flechas (I)**

Loarre, Huesca. Siglo XI. Y Madrid, principios de marzo 1935.

Y bueno, un poco de todo.

" _Porque aunque no cabe duda que gran parte_

 _de las primeras provocaciones procedieron de la Falange_

 _y que la violencia fue su único camino para llegar a la meta final,_

 _cabe también afirmar que no fue la Falange_

 _la que causó el primer muerto._

 _Esto no debe perderse de vista"_

" **De puños y pistolas. Violencia falangista y violencias fascistas"**

 **José Antonio Parejo Fernández**

* * *

– ¡Usted quería que le viera morir!

– Sí –confesó Amelia.

Amelia vio al Salvador del otro lado de la puerta cabizbajo y rabioso; tenía motivos para estarlo, supuso. Verse morir, aunque fuese una versión alterna de uno mismo, hubiese afectado a cualquiera.

Loarre estaba desincronizado del Ministerio alterno; lo suficiente como para tener al volver fechas de defunción o de intentos de fuga que poder abortar. Amelia le había regalado al Salvador original varias semanas de encierro con su otro yo moribundo porque no encontraba otra manera mejor de aprovechar aquella muerte. El otro Salvador, su Salvador, para Amelia llevaba ya muerto mucho tiempo y lo que acababa de suceder allí, no era sino otra sombra de un pasado que con la unión de Ministerios quedaría muy atrás.

– ¿Qué quiere de mí? –murmuró por fin.

– Que dirija el Ministerio de 2017 como hasta ahora, pero respondiendo ante mí, como un Ministerio pasado más.

– ¿Qué significa responder ante usted?

– Significa que deja de ser usted el subsecretario del central de los Ministerios –explicó Amelia–. Que se acabaron las misiones de tapadillo y los amaños fuera de informes y que se limitarán a dar alarmas y a registrarlas; no serán un Ministerio más: tendrán cierto margen de maniobra durante cierto tiempo para explicar la situación al resto, pero tras la Unión de las Líneas, su papel central acabará.

– Suena la bomba de divertido –gruñó Salvador.

– Hay algo más.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quiere que me ponga traje de flamenca y le baile una copla?

Amelia se acercó a la reja de la puerta y esperó paciente a que Salvador se calmara y pusiese la oreja.

– Tiene que encontrar a Alonso de Entrerríos –rogó Amelia–. Si no lo hace usted, Salvador, temo que morirá. Ya han caído Ernesto e Irene sin necesidad. Y aunque hemos podido traer de vuelta a Pacino, Alonso sigue perdido en una misión suicida en plena Guerra Civil. Encuéntrelo y sálvele la vida.

Salvador torció la barba en una sonrisa cínica.

– Creo que Alonso de Entrerríos sabrá sobrevivir a una guerra.

– Si detrás de él va gente de los míos que no puedo controlar –discutió Amelia, tratando de hacerle llegar la gravedad de la situación–, me temo que no será así.

* * *

Era la primera vez que veía a Entrerríos dudar.

Victoria le vio a las puertas del hotel Florida, habiendo pagado ya la habitación, bolsa de viaje en mano, en la otra el misterioso reloj de bolsillo que siempre miraba cuando no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Los hermanos Pilar y José les habían invitado a cenar en unas pocas horas y supo por la expresión de Entrerríos que de haber podido elegir con libertad no hubiera ido allí. Victoria supuso que quizás tenía la esperanza de que apareciera un portal que les llevase a otra ciudad, en otro tiempo; había esperado que lo supiera porque le había visto recogerlo todo muy deprisa de vuelta en el hotel. Él había admitido que, a fe cierta, sólo seguía una corazonada; además, había añadido, no era seguro quedarse por mucho en el mismo sitio.

– Quizás, ¿no debamos ir? ¿Creéis que son un peligro?

Él la miró entonces desde arriba, a las puertas del hotel, mientras se guardaba el reloj en el chaleco.

– No. Es sólo... Su apellido... Primo de Rivera... Lo he oído antes –explicó Alonso–. Un general del África que murió estando allí, tenía ese mismo apellido. Sospecho que son personas de calidad.

– Pues no nos invitarían si fuesen pobres –razonó Victoria.

El comentario le hizo sonreir. Victoria descubrió que le gustaba ver sonreír a Alonso de Entrerríos.

– No, veréis... Cuando se viaja como nosotros hay que tratar de no llamar la atención –explicó–. Hay gente que me busca. Gente que trata de que no cumpla la misión que me fue encomendada. Si tratamos con gente importante, puede que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí y nos descubran.

– ¿Gente que salta el tiempo como nosotros?

Entrerríos parpadeó, quizás un poco perplejo. Victoria había llegado a la conclusión, hacía mucho tiempo, de que el mundo estaba lleno de cosas que no comprendía; las historias de meigas o brujas siempre la habían acorbardado de pequeña, pero junto a Alonso de Entrerríos había llegado a pensar que tener miedo de lo que aun no comprendía era algo que prefería evitar. Él saltaba el tiempo y ella con él. Si podían, ¿por qué no otros?

– Así es. Solo que nosotros no sabemos dónde vamos a ir cada vez –explicó él–. Este reloj señala por dónde hay un portal nuevo, por eso lo miro tanto. Los que me buscan en cambio tienen el poder de elegir dónde van. En eso nos llevan ventaja.

Victoria reflexionó mientras comenzaban a andar en dirección a la cita. Hasta aquel momento, el único peligro que había temido junto a Alonso de Entrerríos era aquella misteriosa guerra que decía se avecinaba; jamás le había hablado de que tuviera misión alguna en ella ni de por qué, como un mago, pudiera aparecerse de repente en Madrid habiendo salido de Barerros.

– ¿Qué debemos hacer si les encontramos?

– Huir, pelear, matar si hace falta, aunque por ese orden a ser posible –reveló él–. Me tuvieron preso una vez y no me mataron y reconocer debo que injusto sería hacerlo si ellos no tratan antes de llevarse mi vida, mas mi misión es demasiado importante Victoria; habéis de saber que no soy un hombre santo y puede que deba matar incluso si nuestras vidas no corren peligro. No tengo la libertad de ser hombre piadoso –concluyó. Luego, pareció reflexionar en voz alta–. Nunca la tuve, a decir verdad, trabajando para el Ministerio.

Fue entonces cuando Victoria le oyó por primera vez aquella palabra. Ministerio. Al oírla sintió un frío voraz y poderoso agarrándose a su corazón; cuando pudo apagar aquella desagradable sensación, camino de la cena con los hermanos Pilar y José, Victoria se preguntó si llegado el momento, además de pelear, Alonso de Entrerríos querría enseñarla a matar.

* * *

Intentando olvidar cuántas directrices del Ministerio estaba contraviniendo con aquello, Lola se encendió un cigarrillo mientras veía dormir a Pacino en su catre; sólo para el cigarrillo debía haber como quince, entre las que destacaban el contrabando de antigüedades, el uso indebido de propiedad del Ministerio y, por supuesto, la prohibición absoluta de fumar en espacios públicos. Joder, pensó... Por eso le sabía tan bueno.

Se arrebujó con la camisa de Pacino mientras desde la silla de su celda le veía babear la almohada de jergón. Valiente patán. Acababa de entender por qué Amelia se sentía como se sentía con Julián: eran ellos. Insensatos, leales, torpes y simples, antes de que la negrura del Ministerio alterno les llegara; antes de las broncas, de las peleas, del te dejo y me dejas... Una ventana a una juventud pasada. Miró sus manos, jóvenes también de nuevo: no estaba dispuesta a vivir aquella mentira mucho más, la verdad: ella ya no era así. Se acabó el cigarillo en silencio y volvió a la cama.

– ¡Eh! Despierta.

Lola le observó despegar los ojos en la penumbra de la celda.

– Por Dios, Mendieta –gruñó–; dame un respiro.

– De eso nada –sonrió, sintiéndose como una idiota por querer tenerle otra vez.

* * *

Antes de alcanzar la dirección pararon en una tienda para comprar un vestido para Victoria y tras adecentarla convenientemente para la ocasión (y enojarla, de paso, por vestirla "como una repipi"), llegaron a la dirección que les había indicado José Antonio. En la puerta, dos hombres de impecables hechuras, armas ocultas, les observaron con desconfianza antes de dejarles pasar. Alonso supuso que Madrid dejaba aun en el año 1935 espacios sin construir y aquella finca parecía uno de ellos; al otro lado del muro, una hermosa mansión les esperaba entre setos, altos álamos y un generoso jardín. En la puerta fueron saludados por José, que se disculpó de un pequeño corro de amigos y le ofreció una copa de cava.

– ¡Han podido llegar mis héroes! Me alegro, señor Jiménez –saludó José–. ¿Por qué no viene a que le presente a unos amigos?

Antes de que Alonso pudiera decir nada, José hizo una señal a otro corro de damas cercano y apareció Pilar con una sirvienta que cargó su bolsa de viaje. Tal y como Alonso había esperado, separaron a Victoria de él y rogó porque recordara lo que habían hablado y le fuera bien. José Antonio le fue a presentar a varios de los hombres con los que departía y le introdujo como el buen samaritano que junto a su hija les había quitado de encima a dos matones.

– Déjeme que le presente a mi primo, José Luis Sáenz de Heredia. Es director de cine, figúrese –continuó José, sin esconder su orgullo.

– ¡Ah! ¡Es un placer! ¿Director de cine, como Buñuel? –recordó Alonso, casi automáticamente.

Sáenz de Heredia sonrió un poco.

– Más quisiera, señor Jiménez. El señor Buñuel es buen amigo mío, pero temo que no esté a su altura. A mi me queda aun camino.

Alonso trató de no parecer preocupado.

– Pues... No estará aquí, ¿verdad? Buñuel, digo.

– ¿Acaso le conoce? –se sorprendió José Antonio.

– De oídas, únicamente –balbuceó Alonso mientras seguía estrechando manos.

– Este es un viejo amigo mío de la universidad –dijo José abrazando por el hombro a otro hombre, un poco más mayor, de elegante bigote moreno y aristocrático porte–. Ramón. Ramón Serrano Suñer. Él es el auténtico anfitrión hoy, estamos en su casa.

– Encantado –contestó Alonso–. Disculpen mi brusquedad y mis modales. No soy hombre de eventos sociales.

– ¿A qué se dedica, señor Jiménez? –se interesó Serrano Suñer.

– Ganado. En Nuevo México. Vine de viaje por... Un asunto familiar. A... Hacerme cargo de mi hija Victoria –explicó lo mejor que pudo. Luego se llevó el cava para dentro de un trago–. Mi hija... ¿A dónde la ha llevado su hermana?

José Antonio sonrió.

– No se preocupe. Estarán de vuelta para la cena –contestó–. Dígame, señor Jiménez, si no es mucha indiscreción. ¿Ha podido hacerse ya con la situación política en España? ¿Qué opina de cómo están las cosas?

Alonso sintió las miradas interesadas de los hombres a su alrededor; aquellos desde luego no eran mineros revolucionarios, por lo que supuso que sería fácil caerles bien si les doraba la píldora. No obstante, tras leer algunos periódicos, había llegado a la conclusión de que ni siquiera las derechas parecían caerse bien entre sí. Ante tal dilema, optó por no mentir.

– No les voy a mentir –se sinceró–. Aun no tengo clara la diferencia entre un anarquista, un comunista y un socialista, y creo que a este país le vendría bien un Rey.

– ¿Cómo? –sonrió Serrano Suñer –. ¿Viene de América y no es republicano?

– Lo que he vivido allí –negó Alonso con la cabeza–. ¡Un caos! Lo que necesita un país es orden, si me preguntan. Mas... ¿Por qué preguntan? No serán acaso políticos, ¿verdad?

– Me temo que sí –sonrió, parecía, a punto de echarse a reír José Antonio.

– ¡Ah, pardiez! Y eso que empezaban a caerme ustedes bien –bromeó Alonso.

Los hombres a su alrededor estallaron en carcajadas y Alonso recibió dos palmadas en la espalda de José Antonio Primo de Rivera.

La velada con el fin del atardecer siguió tranquila y entre conversaciones y bromas, Alonso pudo fijarse en el único hombre que hacía esfuerzos por pasar desapercibido. Su cara, comprendió con preocupación, le recordaba a alguien que había conocido en el pasado.


	41. C40 El yugo y las flechas (II)

**Capítulo 40.- El yugo y las flechas (II)**

Madrid, principios de marzo 1935.

" _The movement we are initiating in Spain is not a copy of any foreign movement._

 _It has learnt from fascism what fascism has, as an ideal unity, autority_

 _and substitution of the struggles among classes by cooperation among classes._

 _It will produce in Spain the specifical results that are maybe expected_

 _in a country of such a long and glorious history_

 _and such a deep personality"_

" **J.A Primo de Rivera (Discurso) Archivo de RTVE 01 de Enero de 1935"**

 **José Antonio Primo de Rivera**

* * *

" _El 'señoritismo' es la degeneración del 'señor', del 'hidalgo' que escribió,_

 _y hasta hace bien poco, las mejores páginas de nuestra historia. (…)_

 _Cuanto más se es, más hay que ser capaz de dejar de ser._

 _Y así, de los patrones de hidalguía salieron los más de los nombres_

 _que se engalanaron en el sacrificio."_

" **Senoritismo" F. E., nº4 25-01-1934**

* * *

La señora Pilar llevó a Victoria a una habitación donde una mujer vigilaba el delicado trabajo de bordado de varias niñas quienes, pacientes, pasaban aguja e hilo por bastidores en sus regazos. A Victoria le pareció que había mucho silencio, porque lo único que se oía era el tic-tac de un reloj de pared bellísimo de remates de cristal y cierres dorados.

– Niñas –las interrumpió–. Esta es Victoria. Victoria se quedará con nosotras bordando hasta la cena.

– No sé bordar –murmuró en voz baja para que las demás no la oyeran. La señora Pilar sonrió al oírlo–. ¡Sólo sé zurcir calcetines y arreglar botones!

– Ven. Yo te enseño.

Le puso en las manos un bastidor en el que había un dibujo sobre un pañuelo e hizo un par de puntos, aguja e hilo, para que viese cómo se hacía; bordar parecía tratarse únicamente de pasar nudos por encima de la tela, solo que en vez de agarrar botones, el hilo de colores iba destinado a hacer bonito. Victoria no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era un desperdicio de hilo, pero tras ver de reojo con algo de envidia los trabajos de las otras niñas, le pareció un desperdicio muy hermoso.

– ¿Qué son?

– El qué.

– El dibujo. Esto parecen flechas, pero ¿qué es lo otro?

La señora Pilar señaló lo que Victoria había tomado por un puente.

– Es un yugo –explicó–. En castellano antiguo Isabel se escribía con "Y". Las flechas son por Fernando el Católico. La "F", ¿ves? Es el símbolo que tomamos para nuestra agrupación: el yugo y las flechas. Isabel era reina de Castilla y sirvió a su reino y a su esposo con muchos hijos y como perfecta esposa –continuó Pilar–, pues además de reina era mujer y como mujer tenía los deberes propios de nuestro género.

Victoria siguió bordando, mientras escuchaba a la señora Pilar; en ningún momento se planteó contradecirla, pero no estaba segura de querer ser de mayor mujer hacendosa, obediente y sumisa. Cuando acabó de hablar, una única pregunta resonaba en su cabeza.

– Y si el hombre ha de pelear... ¿La mujer no ayuda?

Las otras niñas se rieron, como si hubiese dicho algo muy tonto y Victoria sintió algo quemándole en el pecho.

– La mujer conforta y cura –sonrió Pilar–, pues esa es nuestra naturaleza.

* * *

– ¿Todo bien?

La muchacha asintió con cara de aburrimiento y por toda respuesta cuando se sentó a su lado para la cena le entregó a Alonso un pañuelo con algo parecido a un yugo y a unas flechas bordadas. Era trabajo torpe y acabado con premura excesiva, mas Alonso no entendía de bordados y supuso que de haberlo hecho él no le hubiera quedado mucho mejor.

– ¡Por nuestros héroes del día! –sonrió José Antonio desde el otro lado de la mesa, alzando la copa–. Por que hayamos encontrados dos nuevos amigos, que sabe Dios que nos hacen falta.

Rieron al punto los demás invitados y brindaron.

Fue velada agradable y Alonso tuvo que reconocer que menos incómoda de lo que había temido; observó cómo Victoria imitaba a la tal Pilar, en cubiertos, poses y maneras. Tras sopa, estofado y postre, cava y vino aflojaron ánimos y lenguas, incluídas la del misterioso invitado que le habían presentado como Segismundo Alberca, importante abogado, y que Alonso seguía reconociendo sin hacerlo del todo aun.

Los invitados a la mesa eran diez en total, siendo Victoria la única menor; de todas las caras, sólo la del tal Segismundo no encajaba, y con frustación Alonso no encontraba la causa. De antes de sentarse a la mesa no había podido saber mucho de aquel rostro sospechoso, pero había podido descubrir por conversaciones que el tal José Antonio era diputado en Cortes y, pardiez aquello había sido sorpresa en verdad, que resultaba ser hijo de un valido del decimotercer rey Alfonso. El militar muerto en África, en Monte Arruit, era su tío.

– Y dígame, señor Jiménez –saltó el señor Serrano-Suñer–, ¿qué le impulsó a ayudar a José? ¿De verdad que no le reconoció? ¿O es que se mete en todas las peleas callejeras que ve?

– Vimos dos contra uno con dama apurada –se encogió de hombros Alonso– y quisimos intervenir.

– Haría usted buen miembro de Falange –sonrió Serrano-Suñer.

Falange era al parecer el partido de José Antonio. Nombre extraño, pardiez.

– ¿Lo recomienda usted? La Falange, digo.

– No sabría decirle –siguió bromeando Serrano-Suñer–. Yo soy diputado por otro.

– ¿Y aun así son ustedes amigos?

Tanto Serrano como José Antonio rieron. Intervino Pilar.

– Ramón y José son amigos desde el SEU –explicó–. Desde la universidad. La política aun no les separa. A mi estuvo a punto, no se crea. ¿Puede creerse que no me dejaron afiliarme? ¡Tuvimos que hacer una sección femenina!

– Los primeros años fueron difíciles, muy combativos –intervino José Antonio. Luego añadió un gesto de paz ante mirada reprobatoria de Pilar, quizás a modo de disculpa–. Tal parece que en este país o se abre paso uno a puños o los sufre. ¡Fíjese! Cuando no recibimos de rojos y comunistas, nos dan aquí los amigos de Ramón. ¿Puede creerse que nos cerraron FE?

– Creía que estabais ahora con otra revista –se defendió Serrano-Suñer.

– Se llamará "Arriba" –aclaró a Alonso José Antonio–. Buena forma de darse a conocer y de conseguir fondos, que nunca está de más ... Dígame, José... Usted ha sido soldado, ¿verdad?

– Pasé un tiempo en África –aceptó Alonso–, antes de irme a América.

– ¡Lo sabía! –sonrió José Antonio dando una palmada en la mesa–. Tiene usted algo en la mirada, amigo mío, si me permite el decirlo.

– Nuestro José Antonio tuvo vocación frustada en el ejército –bromeó Pilar–. ¿Ya le has contado a don José cómo te echaron del servicio en Barcelona?

– ¡Pilar! –se quejó José Antonio. Ante la suave risa de su hermana y para su bochorno, decidió finalmente seguir el juego–. De joven era más temperamental –se excusó–. Me enteré de que un mando hablaba mal de nuestro padre y tras ofrecerle que se retractara, se negó. Tuve que arrearle.

Alonso vio al resto de la mesa hurtando la cara en sonrisas; Serrano-Suñer parecía sufrir para evitar carcajearse.

– ¿Un mando? –sonrió Pilar–. ¡José! ¡Eras alférez! ¡Y le partiste la boca al general Queipo de Llano!

La carcajada fue sincera y compartida y José tuvo que secarse las lágrimas con una servilleta.

– Aun no sé cómo no me fusilaron aquel mismo día –reconoció–. Se conformaron con echarme... Dígame José, ¿qué le pareció mi padre? ¿Cree usted que fue buen gobernante o malo?

– No sabría decir –se sinceró Alonso–. No le conocí. Mas tengo por verdad que España es muchas veces olvidadiza y desagradecida con aquellos que le dieron buen servicio. ¿Cree usted que fue buen gobernante?

– Tuvo aciertos y errores –suspiró José Antonio, sorprendido parecía por la respuesta–; pero de haber más hombres como él en el Congreso de hoy en día, creáme cuando le digo que no andarían las cosas tan revueltas.

Uno de los matones de la puerta entró apresuradamente pidiendo perdón y tras susurrale algo al oído a José Antonio, se lo llevó de la mesa con una nueva disculpa de ambos.

Alonso, viendo que la pobre Victoria comenzaba a dar cabezadas, vio la oportunidad para marcharse; fue entonces cuando recordó de qué le sonaba la cara de Segismundo.

La boda.

El tal Segismundo era el vivo retrato de Ortigosa, sólo que con los ojos de su mujer.

* * *

Se despidieron apresuradamente y alegando que les esperaba un tren nocturno abandonaron la sobremesa. Victoria supo que algo malo sucedía pues con premura se desveló al verle tenso y no esperó a que una doncella trajese la maleta de viaje, sino que fue a buscarla ella misma al ropero. Cuando regresó, se despidieron de Pilar y en el momento en que Alonso recordaba que no haría lo propio con su hermano, lo encontraron en el porche, entre sombras, hablando en voz baja con media docena de hombres.

– ¡Don José! ¿Ya se marcha?

Alonso hizo el gesto de llevarse la mano al cinto, mas recordó tarde que su misericordia había quedado en manos de la bruja Folch y que nuevo cuchillo y pistola se encontraban en la bolsa de viaje. Afortunadamente, José Antonio dejó a los hombres apartados y únicamente le estrechó la mano como despedida.

– Lamento decir que sí –se excusó Alonso–. El tren nocturno nos espera y la velada ha durado más de lo que pensaba. Me gustaría quedarme más, pero no puede ser.

Era un hombre diferente entre las sombras del porche, la noche fresca alrededor. Alonso apenas podía distinguir su engominado peinado y su impecable traza; su voz sonaba también distinta, más oscura quizás.

– Mire que le creo en lo de que le gustaría quedarse –murmuró–; pero no en lo otro. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Alonso trató de pensar qué hubiera hecho Amelia; ella hubiera encontrado plan acertado para salir del embrollo. Temía que Segismundo era pariente de Ortigosa y de serlo, muy probablemente trabajaba para la bruja; escapar con Victoria sin más, era arriesgarse a ser seguido.

¿Qué hacer? Sin saber por qué, Alonso decidió seguir siendo sincero.

– Hay un hombre en esa mesa que no es quien dice ser –reveló Alonso–. Creedme que no es por usted, sino por mi por quien está aquí. Segismundo, me temo.

– ¿Es usted hombre buscado? –se sorprendió José Antonio–. ¿Por la Ley?

– Por la Ley no. Créame que sólo sirvo a España y que no deben temer por ese hombre ni usted ni sus amigos.

José Antonio se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y a la luz de la brasa Alonso vio una mirada nada amigable; se había hecho de él la idea de que era quizás un señorito, o un estirado, mas a las sombras del cigarrillo vio otra cosa. Una resolución firme. Una fiereza cierta.

– Su nombre no es Jiménez, ¿verdad?

– Me llamo Alonso de Entrerríos. Ruego guardéis secreto de él.

Asintió el otro, tranquilo.

– Es triste que los que servimos a España tengamos que andar ocultándonos. –José Antonio, soltó el humo, meditabundo–. Esos muchachos de ahí, por ejemplo... Van a poner en su lugar a hombres de dinero que no saben comportarse. Un par de cristales rotos... Daños... Cosas fuera de la Ley pero poca cosa, ¿entiende? El poder es obligación de servicio y no abuso. Nadie parece entender eso: sólo entienden la fuerza.

Alonso le observó dar una nueva calada y sintió en su mano el agarre preocupado de Victoria. José Antonio parecía otro; de agradecido anfitrión había pasado a algo más oscuro, mas no ubicaba el qué. Supuso que un hombre que había aprendido que hacer respetar la memoria de su padre dependía de sus puños, podía fácilmente encontrar en la fuerza una herramienta para conseguir fines que considerara legítimos.

– No me gusta traer a casa de mis amigos a gente que no es quien dice ser –murmuró, ofreciéndole la mano–; espero por el bien del señor Segismundo Alberca, que esté usted equivocado. Cuídese, Alonso de Entrerríos –sonrió, de nuevo cordial–. Quizás nos veamos en el futuro.

* * *

 **NdA** : Lo siento. Capítulo apresurado. Últimamente tengo poco tiempo.


	42. C41- La llama Victoria

**Capítulo 41.- La llama Victoria**

Madrid, Ministerio del Tiempo alterno, siglo XXIII

" _El acusador pregunta que cómo una vez montó la pistola al aire,_

 _como ha dicho el procesado, no procuró desviar el brazo_

 _y el procesado repite que no sabía lo que hacía_

 _y que se le escapó la corredera."_

 **ABC Martes 6 de agosto de 1935. Edición de la mañana.**

* * *

Amelia cometió el error de mirar los mensajes pedientes antes de entrar al ático.

Un gesto automático, una rutina repetida; el implante ocular le puso la información delante e inconscientemente apretó el puño con rabia hasta dejarse marcas blancas en la palma de la mano. Respiró hondo, trató de pensar. ¿Qué hacía Segismundo en el laberinto? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Para ser el primer mensaje de Salvador en su nuevo puesto, era para enmarcarlo... Tendría que ir a 2017, ¿justo ahora?, y mandar al diablo la tarde. Sin esperárselo, la inercia, la rutina, la rabia, entró a casa pensativa para acabar por recordar, una sonrisa idiota en su cara, que Julián estaba allí.

Julián estaba allí.

Se lo recordó la peste a fritanga que salía desde la isla de la cocina y la discusión que mantenía con RoCo; se les quedó mirando a los dos, sin saber sin reír o gritar, apoyada contra la columna del comedor.

Julián estaba allí y todo de repente parecía más fácil.

– AgEnTe MaRtÍnEz, PoR úLtImA vEz, ReCaPaCiTe.

RoCo tenía su cintura cubierta de notas de post-it que Julián le habría pegado a modo de falda hawaiana; la vieja cocina de inducción estaba llena de cacharros y sartenes burbujeantes y entre ellas el pobre robot asistente, no era más grande que un gato, saltaba agobiado incapaz de procesar el desorden.

– Mira arañita –suspiró Julián con otro trago de cerveza–, me tienes la oreja caliente ya. ¡Ya te he dicho que lo limpiaré yo! ¡Pírate! ¡Es una orden!

– ¡Es UsTeD uN cAvErNíCoLa!

Amelia sintió una punzada de culpabilidad desaparecer cuando vio que Julián no había preparado una cena romántica después de todo... Pero si no era una cena, ¿qué...? Por el olor a pimentón adivinó que debían ser experimentos de... ¿Patatas bravas?

– ¿Julián? –preguntó Amelia, alarmada–. Dime que no has traído patatas.

Julián se la quedó mirando, atontado.

– AfOrTuNaDaMeNtE, nO hA eNcOnTrAdO, sUbSeCrEtArIa FoLcH. BiEnVeNiDa A cAsA.

– ¿Cómo que afortunadamente, saco de tuercas? –gruñó Julián–. Ha sido una tortura, nena. En el mercado me miraban raro que te cagas. He tenido que pillar malangas, yucas y boniatos porque no había otra cosa. La salsa la he clavado, pero no es lo mismo sin patatas... ¿Qué pasa? ¿En el futuro no tenéis patatas?

Amelia suspiró con alivio. Explicar la epidemia de la patata de 2153 en la iteración tres, era algo con lo que no quería lidiar en ese momento.

– Sólo prométeme que no traerás patatas cuando volvamos de alguna misión. –Le puso el dedo en los labios y le arrancó un "vale", únicamente tras besarle. Picaba. Y sabía a pimentón. Metió el dedo en el cuenco y saboreó la salsa; sí, la había clavado-. RoCo, por favor, déjanos a solas: puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde libre.

– ¿Cómo que libre? –se quejó Julián, puñetero, mientras el robot huía a su centro de carga, tras el horno–. ¿Quién va a recoger esto? Eres un robot de cocina, ¿qué se supone que vas a hacer con tiempo libre?

– ¡ImAgInAr QuE eStÁ uStEd, LeJoS!

Amelia calmó otra respuesta salida de tono con otro beso y apagó la cocina antes de que el aceite caliente provocase una tragedia.

– Vamos –sonrió Amelia–. Tengo que ir a 2017. Después de arreglar el lío, dejaré que me invites a unas patatas bravas como Dios manda en el bar de Paco.

Julián la miró sorprendido; desde la misión de Monroe y el lío con Leño, no le había dejado salir del ático. Amelia no supo muy bien por qué se le había ocurrido llevarle de repente, pero una vez que las palabras le salieron de la boca, le pareció una idea estupenda.

Debía...

Debía estar enamorada.

– ¿Vamos al Ministerio entonces? –pareció sorprenderse él.

Amelia sonrió y se lo trajo cerca, agarrándole de las caderas; luego ajustó el saltador con un par de toques en la muñeca y registró el movimiento con su autorización.

– Tienes que agarrarme fuerte o no funcionará.

Sintió su abrazo y su olor a pimentón y a troglodita rondeándola.

– Tú lo que quieres es un abrazo –sonrió Julián.

– Sí.

Y acto seguido activó el saltador y los llevó a 2017.

* * *

Alonso quedó mirando a Victoria frente a él, tapada con el abrigo y tumbada sobre los asientos de madera del tren correo. No dormía la muy ladina y el caso era que fingía bien. Guardó la saboneta, caprichoso y condenado chisme, y esperó paciente a que abriera un ojo entre el traqueteo y las nocturnas sombras más allá de la ventana.

– Debéis descansar –sermoneó cuando al fin lo hizo–. Aun sois joven para repartir guardias.

– ¿Dónde vamos?

Alonso dejó el ABC en el asiento, incapaz de pensar. Nada más salir de la cena con José Antonio, a dos calles, habían hallado portal que les había llevado cerca de la estación del Norte, aun en Madrid, en plena noche. Un periódico abandonado parecía indicar que habían saltado varios meses: hasta agosto de 1935. Mas no había sido aquello, o siquiera la casualidad de la excusa elegida para salir del convite y hallarse precisamente en una estación, capricho del tiempo, lo que le había decidido a tomar el primer nocturno a Asturias. Había sido la noticia del periódico. En Oviedo celebraban juicio por la muerte de Sirval. Enterarse de la suerte del periodisa tras la redada en la Flora había resultado desagradable sorpresa.

– Vamos a Oviedo, mas no sé deciros si es buena idea o no.

La muchacha se le quedó mirando, sus ojos verdes sin pestañear sobre él.

– Madre decía que si la cabeza no valía, había que seguir al corazón –recordó, seria.

Alonso se levantó y le tapó los pies, para luego volver a su asiento.

– El corazón, pues.

* * *

Después del estallido de luz Julián se quitó el delantal por aquello de guardar las apariencias y se quedó a cuadros al encontrarse delante a Salvador entre la iluminación de fluorescentes y la peste a desinfectante de hospital del siglo XXI. Por la cara de pasmo del jefe, comprendió que el sentimiento debía ser mutuo.

– Sois los dos del mismo Ministerio –aclaró Amelia seria–. Ya os conocéis.

– ¿Estaba contigo todo este tiempo? –murmuró Julián.

– No. Sólo desde hacerme ver mi propia muerte si no la obedecía –aclaró Salvador, cáustico.

Julián encontró una retorcida calma al oír esas palabras y logró tragar el regusto picante que le subía por la garganta. Le creía. Hasta aquel momento no había podido descartar que Salvador hubiese estado en el ajo en la trampa de San José; los dos armarios roperos que tenía a cada lado y que parecían vigilarle más que escoltarle, a Julián acabaron de venderle la moto. Eso y la cara de haberse pasado mes y medio, por lo menos, encerrado en un zulo. Nota mental: a mi _sweetheart_ le va el rollo duro.

Amelia apartó con un gesto de cabeza a los matones y entró con Salvador y Julián a la habitación. Práctico, no reconocía a la momia, se dedicó a revisar el historial a los pies de la cama: politraumatismos, contusiones, dientes perdidos, nariz rota... Varias fracturas... Dos muy malas. Calmantes para dormir a un elefante... Paliza de manual. Nombre... No venía.

– Es Segismundo Ortigosa –explicó Salvador–. El hijo de Ortigosa.

Julián iba a decir que estaba crecidito, pero supuso que si Amelia iba por los setenta y tantos, la apariencia de veinteañero igual le escondía al chavalín fácilmente los cincuenta. Vio a Amelia sentarse frente a la cabecera y sacar un chisme del bolso, resplandor rojo, para ponérselo en la frente.

– Activó una baliza de emergencia, chisme curioso del futuro por cierto –explicó Salvador sin que nadie le preguntara–. Le encontramos a través de la 9426, en mitad del destrozo del SEPU, en el año 35. –Luego miró a Julián, paternal el cabrón, porque le debía haber puesto cara de pánfilo.– La Falange, Julián.

– ¿La Falange destrozó el SEPU en el año 35? –se extrañó.

– Por no pagar impuesto revolucionario, porque los dueños eran judíos... Hay quien dice que los jefes se propasaban con las dependientas y que algunos novios eran falangistas... Un poco de todo, quizás –resumió. Luego miró a Amelia–. Lo que no cuadraba en la Historia es que uno de los suyos estuviera en el berenjenal hecho un Ecce Homo. Además, como estaba en el año 35 seguimos procedimiento y la llamamos inmediatamente... Jefa.

El "Jefa" a Salvador le había salido en plan orgullo dolido, como en los tiempos de Susana-La-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrada. Amelia asintió sin responder y tras unos segundos más de lucecitas en la cabeza, Ortigosa junior despertó. Por el apretón de dientes Julián supuso que sólo le había despertado y que no sentir los sedantes no le hacía ilu.

– ¿Cómo llegaste al 35? –preguntó Amelia, gélida.

El otro parpadeó, perplejo.

– Manipulé una puerta, en 2017.

– El laberinto estaba aislado. No puede ser.

– Se puede. Desde 2017.

– ¿Quién te dio autorización? ¿Lola?

El otro no pudo ni negar con la cabeza. Sólo le salió un "no". Había entre ellos familiaridad, pero de él a ella Julián vio algo que se parecía mucho al respeto y que acababa más en miedo; existían dos Amelias, de eso ya se había hecho a la idea en medio año de estar allí; la que salía junto a él era la que le agarraba de la cintura o se tiraba sobre él en el sofá entre risas. Luego estaba la otra, la subsecretaria: la que se volvía más fría y borde que RoCo con batería baja.

La que estaba frente Orti-sumo-sacerdote-de-Egipto, era una tercera: implacable, directa, de mirada tiesa y afilada.

– Las grabaciones de seguridad confirman que fue él –musitó Salvador–. Entró en ingeniería y... La lió.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Amelia ignorando al viejo.

– Encontré a Alonso de Entrerríos en el año 35 –resumió Ortigosa, muerto de dolor–. Iba a detenerle cuando los matones de Primo de Rivera me lo impidieron.

– ¿Detenerle o matarle? –dijo Amelia agarrándole de la cara–. ¡Dime! ¡Detenerle o matarle!

El otro no contestó, acobardado. Julián vio cómo Amelia tensaba las manos en su cara y sus ojos se encharcaban en una mueca que acabó deshaciéndose tras una respiración tensísima que te mueres; por un momento había temido almohada en la boca o tiro en la cabeza. Cabroncete de Ortigosa junior: había ido a darle matarile al pobre Alonso y había salido trasquilado por los compis del primero de los ausentes. Karma. Una perra.

– Has tenido suerte, tigre. Si los _minions_ del capitán Facha no te apalizan primero, Alonso te hubiera hecho la corbata de Nueva Granada –comentó Julián en voz alta–. La próxima vez, intenta hablar con él primero. Pero no le vosees: creerá que le estás vacilando. Y no blasfemes; eso tampoco le va.

Amelia pareció aprovechar el intermedio para respirar y calmarse.

– No habrá próxima vez –gruñó–. Se va a quedar en 2017 curándose a la vieja usanza. Usted –ordenó a Salvador–, le va a tener vigilado y después de lo que tarde en recuperarse, va a probar Loarre por al menos diez años. –Luego miró al pobre junior.– Has puesto en peligro nuestra propia existencia por ir a tu aire. ¡Al mismísimo laberinto! ¡Tus padres no murieron para que te comportaras así!

El otro de la quedó mirando, dolido por encima de la falta de analgésicos; cuando Amelia estaba en la puerta, pareció intentar redimirse un poco antes de que Julián, apiadándose, le subiera la dosis de morfina.

– No está sólo –informó–. Le acompaña una niña. Entre trece y quince años.

– ¿Una niña?

– La hace pasar por su hija –explicó Ortigosa–. La llama Victoria.


	43. C42 La guerra que ya había empezado

**Capítulo 42.- La guerra que ya había empezado**

Oviedo, principios de agosto de 1935.

" _(...) una por una señala las contradicciones que existen entre_

 _las declaraciones sumariales y de presencia prestadas_

 _por los veintinueve testigos de la acusación privada._

 _De estos análisis el Sr. Bances saca la conclusión_

 _de que ninguno de los testigos ha presenciado_

 _los hechos por ellos relatados (...)"_

 **Liquidación de las responsabilidades por los sucesos revolucionarios de Asturias**

 **ABC 8 de agosto, 1935.**

* * *

Alonso no necesitó oír más.

No entendía la jerigonza de leguleyos de aquellos prebostes, mas comprendía bien las miradas tranquilas del búlgaro y los suspiros de impaciencia en los jueces cada vez que las acusaciones abrían la boca. El veredicto estaba decidido ya y el legionario llamado Ivanov iba a salir impune. Victoria cabeceó de nuevo en su hombro, aburrida, y Alonso comprendió que ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo allí, así que decidió no esperar al receso y salió de la sala ante las miradas ofendidas del público congregado.

– No lo entiendo –se extrañó Victoria al salir y bajar la escalara de piedra–. El extranjero ha admitido que lo mató. ¿Qué tratan de decidir los jueces?

– Si la muerte fue accidental. Si es accidente, pasa menos años en la cárcel.

– Pues le metió seis disparos –protestó Victoria, aun sin entender–. Un accidente sería uno. No seis. ¿No?

Alonso respiró el aire tibio que había a la salida del Palacio de Justicia. Oviedo, en plena reconstrucción y en verano parecía otra ciudad; haber regresado a Asturias le había puesto alerta y compartía con Victoria cierta inquietud que no parecía irse ni con los billetes de tren de vuelta a Madrid ya comprados. La muchacha, además, se había mostrado tensa al volver a ver hombres uniformados en el tribunal y sólo después de haberle prestado su mano, había podido controlar su miedo: sin quererlo, Alonso había vuelto a conseguir que recordara todo el trago de su madre. Regresar para presenciar el juicio por la muerte de Sirval, sin duda, había sido mala idea; comprobar cómo iba a acabar, además, le había dejado incómodo peso en el alma.

Ante la afirmación de Victoria, Alonso tuvo que asentir: era conclusión razonable pensar que seis tiros no podían salir por accidente.

Se alejaron un poco de la puerta de los juzgados y en una bocacalle tranquila halló un banco en donde abrió la bolsa de viaje; a continuación vació de balas la pistola que había robado a los muertos del bosque. Su sola visión estremeció a Victoria y Alonso se arrepintió por un momento de enseñársela, mas quizás, pensó cambiando de parecer, aquel era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

– Este pestillo permite echar atrás la corredera –explicó accionando el mecanismo–. Algunas armas tienen un selector mecánico, como este, que las hace automáticas.

– ¿Disparan solas? –se extrañó ella.

– Si dejáis apretado el gatillo, disparan una ráfaga en vez de sólo una bala. Eso le pasó al búlgaro.

Y lo hizo, con el arma en vacío, para que Victoria oyera la sucesión de "clacs" del percutor. Luego le entregó la pistola y dejó que la sostuviera en ajustes y disparos sin bala, tras asegurarse de que nadie miraba.

– ¿Creéis entonces que fue un accidente?

– No –contestó Alonso–. El búlgaro fue a por Sirval para cazar a un chivato. Con el nombre del delator o sin él, creo que iba a matarle de todos modos; así le servía de ejemplo para otros a los que se le ocurriera hablar. Creo que un hombre puede disparar por error seis balas con un arma automática –razonó–, pero hacer blanco con las seis es más difícil. Creo que tenía intención de matar.

Victoria asintió y Alonso, con el seguro echado, permitió que cargara el arma y se acostumbrara al peso y al manejo.

– ¿Qué sabía el chivato? –se le ocurrió preguntar a Victoria–. ¿Y qué sabía ese periodista? ¿Qué hizo el extranjero que no quería que se supiera?

Alonso tardó en encontrar las palabras, al recordar el anís, a Sirval, y al legionario en aquella taberna no muy lejos de allí, hacía no tanto. Le salvó decirlas que al contraluz de la bocacalle se les había quedado mirando una señora morena, de rizados cabellos bajo un sombrero de paja, faz ancha, y ojos firmes.

– ¿Esa niña tiene un arma en sus manos? –exclamó alarmada–. ¿Pero qué clase de padre es usted?

– El mío –contestó con desparpajo Victoria al esconder la pistola en la bolsa–. Métase en sus asuntos, señora.

La mujer no lo hizo y en vez de alejarse se acercó. Alonso agarró el arma dentro de la bolsa y le quitó el seguro, desconfiado, mas cuando la mujer fue a decir algo apareció detrás de ella un individuo corpulento y de redondas gafas que se quedó mirando la escena, sorprendido. Alonso lo reconoció: era el abogado de la acusación.

– ¿Amigos tuyos, Clara? –preguntó sorprendido a la mujer.

Alonso dejó el arma y le ofreció la mano al abogado, sin quitarle ojo a la otra.

– Me llamo José Jiménez –se presentó rápidamente Alonso–. Conocí al periodista Sirval. Quería agradecerle su trabajo en el juicio, si me lo permite don...

El abogado parpadeó perplejo. Tanto quizás o más que la propia mujer morena.

– Eduardo. Eduardo Ortega y Gasset –acertó a responder.

– Esta es mi hija Victoria –señaló Alonso.

– Victoria, claro. No serás la primera Victoria con la que discuto, jovencita –bromeó la mujer. Luego se encaró con Alonso y le tendió la mano–. Yo soy Clara. Clara Campoamor.

* * *

Pacino vio la mirada gatuna y satisfecha de Lola mayor a su lado, en el camastro de su celda futurista de la muerte. En claroscuros, la luz ténue que marcaba la noche brillaba constante contra los pequeños destellos rojos del chismecín que mamá Lola ponía en la mesita para que, eso decía, Amelia o cualquier otro no escuchara otra cosa sino charla de cama. Esperaba algo, comprendió. No era de "te quieros" ni de arrumacos de después, eso lo tenía claro, pero esperaba algo.

La miró con media sonrisa y se le ocurrió empezar a cantar bajito.

 _Hiding in a hiding place, where no one ever goes..._

 _Put it in your pantry, with your cupcakes..._

 _It's a little secret, just the Robinsons' affair..._

 _Most of all, you have to hide it from the kids._

Ella empezó a reírse a más no poder al reconocer la melodía cuando Pacino llegó al estribillo.

 _And here's to you Mrs. Robinson,_

 _Jesus loves you more than you will now._

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa._

 _God bless you, please, Mrs. Robinson..._

 _Heaven holds a place for those who pray..._

 _Hey, hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey_

– No has cambiado nada, golfo –exclamó ella cuando pudo parar la risa.

– Aun no tuve tiempo –sonrió él.

Pacino la observó y reconoció sus ojos tranquilos y su sonrisa plácida. No estaba seguro de si confiaba en ella (ni joven, ni mayor), pero por algún motivo no pudo evitar pensar que ella confiaba en él. Ser el reemplazo sexual de un antiguo amor muerto tenía su puntito morboso y divertido con Lola Mendieta. Y le permitía no pensar en...

– Ha sido bonito recordarte –susurró a su oído Lola–. Lástima que tenga que acabar.

Pacino aguantó con media sonrisa.

– ¿Y ya está? ¿Me invitas a una mala birra de tetrabrick y me dejas tirao como un clínex? O el equivalente futurista que tengáis... No puede ser que haya estado tan mal... Claro... Me tenéis aquí encerrado y uno no puede rendir como es deb...

Ella le tapó los labios y le besó, una vez.

Una última.

– Julián ya está aquí para hacer de espía, amor –sonrió, triste–. Aunque dudo que lo siga siendo. O que sepa lo que es ahora mismo: el amor nos vuelve locos... El que tiene que volver al laberinto eres tú. Alonso no puede hacerlo solo. Le tienes que ayudar. Tienes que ayudarle a que desaparezca todo esto.

Pacino le aguantó la mirada en la oscuridad. Por un momento la idea de que pretendían utilizarlo para cazar a Alonso se le pasó por la cabeza; la mirada de Lola mayor, sobre él, desnuda, las sábanas cubriéndoles, se lo quitó de la cabeza. Por encima de juegos de espías, de engaños o embustes, la mirada de Lola Mendieta, a su lado, no era la de alguien que se estuviera apostando la vida: era la de alguien, comprendió, que ya la daba por perdida.

Decía la verdad.

Estaba de su parte.

* * *

– Lo conoció usted durante sus últimos días, ¿verdad? Aquí, en Oviedo.

Alonso asintió y después se tragó de golpe la copa de vermut a la que le había invitado el abogado. No le pareció mal tipo, mas como hombre instruido Alonso observó que (constante que siempre le había irritado) le miraba por encima del hombro. Había poca animación en aquella taberna y, mientras esperaban el veredicto en unas horas, el abogado y la dama habían querido llevarles a un restaurante no lejos de los tribunales. Alonso no había podido negarse.

– Encontramos un papel escrito a vuelapluma entre los efectos que nos dieron –continuó el abogado–. Sirval... Bueno, ya sabrá que era aficionado a cambiar nombres a las cosas... ¿Podría decirme quién era Daída Peña? Daída... Mire que es nombre caprichoso...

Alonso veía de refilón cómo Victoria hablaba con la señora Campoamor, no muy lejos; la muchacha no parecía incómoda, mas aquella situación no era de su agrado: fingir normalidad para evitar peligros bien podría traer otros peores.

– Usted ya sabe quién era esa muchacha –respondió Alonso, impaciente, leyendo su mirada–. No entiendo por qué pregunta.

– Cuando presentemos el recurso –explicó Ortega y Gasset–, bien nos valdría un testimonio. El asesinato de Aída LaFuente nos da un motivo para desmontar el cuento de la muerte accidental...

– ¿Ya da usted por perdido el juicio? –gruñó Alonso.

– En Oviedo, sin duda. El recurso que pongamos después, quizás...

Alonso asintió; hombre instruido y no del todo tonto. La pequeña charla con la señora Campoamor y él, antes de la invitación a vermut entre caballeros, había revelado poco de aquellos dos. Gente con ideales, parecía; los suficientes para poner en aprietos a cualquiera de aquel tiempo y en serios peligros a Victoria y a él.

Lo lamentaba por Sirval, mas él tenía misión que cumplir.

Venirse a Oviedo, pardiez, había sido muy mala idea.

– Usted ha visto a esos jueces tan bien como yo, letrado –murmuró Alonso sin esconder hartazgo–. He visto esas miradas antes, en la guerra: cuando hombres justos deben perdonar crueldades por miedo a sufrirlas del otro bando. Crea usted que no juzgan la muerte de Sirval sino como algo necesario, y así tratarán a su asesino, sea cual sea la verdad; dudo que esos hombres que juzgan estuvieran con los mineros cuando se vinieron a Oviedo. No castigarán a uno de los que los salvaron de la horda roja. ¿Qué ejemplo darían para los que les tengan que salvar en el futuro? Ahora si me disculpa, yo y mi hija debemos marchar.

– ¡Mentiras! –murmuró el letrado, rabioso, agarrándolo del brazo–. ¡Todo eso de la horda! ¡De niños con los ojos arrancados! ¡De monjas ultrajadas! ¡Mentiras! ¡La señora Campoamor estuvo en la comisión de investigación! ¡Pregúntele a ella! ¡Hubo asesinatos y atropellos, sí, pero no como se ha contado...! –el abogado pareció calmarse y finalmente le soltó el brazo a Alonso–. La represión contra los mineros fue terrible... Era lo que quería desvelar Sirval. ¿Y qué hemos logrado? Hace unos meses premiaron a Lisardo Doval con un traslado. ¿Conoce a Lisardo Doval? ¿Sabe lo que les hace a los detenidos para que hablen?

Alonso calló respuesta. Recordaba al capitán Doval y cómo el Tiempo lo había puesto en su camino durante la búsqueda del pobre Colás.

Se despidió bruscamente y recogió a Victoria para irse camino de la estación de tren.

Hombres que olvidaban crueldades para no sufrirlas.

Lo que sucedía en una guerra.

Quizás, se le ocurrió pensar, la guerra que le habían dicho se venía llevaba ya mucho tiempo empezada.


	44. C43 Sacrificios

**Capítulo 43.- Sacrificios**

Hospital Gregorio Marañón, Madrid, 2017.

Y otros sitios y tiempos.

" _Un cierto número de elementos de la derecha, impacientes por lo que llamaban la inercia de sus partidos frente al avance de los marxistas, se aliaron como protesta contra estos grupos de jóvenes. Así se convirtió la Falange en el ala protectora bajo la que se refugiaron los que estaban descontentos por la falta de firmeza del partido de Gil Robles ante los incendios, los saqueos y los actos de violencia, tan frecuentes en España en los últimos tiempos"_

" **La revolución española vista por una republicana. "**

 **Clara Campoamor**

* * *

Salvador observó cómo el médico reducía la dosis de calmante del pobre diablo, y esperó a que saliera. Con calma, aquello tardaría un rato, acercó la silla a la cabecera de la cama y sacó un cuaderno de anotaciones para que las cámaras de Folch vieran que seguía el procedimiento. No estaba seguro de que hubiese metido tecnología de mirona del futuro, así que tocaba ir con cautela.

–¿Quién...? ¿Quién es usted?

–No se haga el idiota. Sabe quién soy. Soy Salvador, pero el original. El subsecretario de 2017. Amelia Folch me ha ordenado que hablemos –gruñó–. No se preocupe, Segismundo. Antes de empezar, ¿necesita algo?

El herido resopló. Salvador supuso que su hostilidad no se debía únicamente al dolor generalizado: por lo poco que había podido entender de su otro yo, el hijo de Ortigosa estaba bastante más del lado de los malos que la propia Amelia Folch.

Hablar con él le apetecería poco, resumiendo.

–En mi Ministerio tenemos infusores génicos –murmuró el otro–. ¿Puede traerme uno?

Salvador sonrió con un lado de la cara; infusores, o sea, inyecciones mágicas que lo curaban todo. Orden expresa de la Jefa. Nones. Eso por intentar matar a Alonso de Entrerríos sin permiso, cariñito mío.

–Me temo que eso no, pero me encargaré de que lo traten bien. Sólo vengo a que me detalle el procedimiento por el que pudo abrir una puerta al año 1935 desde mi Ministerio. La... Subsecretaria Folch está muy interesada en conocerlo. Al parecer creía que era un cabo bastante bien atado en sus medidas de seguridad para proteger... –Salvador pasó un par de páginas, fingiendo que buscaba el término.– El laberinto.

–Le contaré el procedimiento a Folch. A nadie más. Menos aún a alguien de su Ministerio. Menos aún a usted.

Salvador suspiró. Atento a elegir el ángulo muerto adecuado para que las cámaras no la captaran, le colocó la nota al mendrugo delante de los ojos.

 _"_ _Yo también quiero muerta a Amelia Folch. Creo que podemos ayudarnos"_

–¡Ah! Pero es que estoy trabajando para Amelia Folch, ¿no lo ve? Estoy aquí por orden expresa suya –aclaró Salvador al retirar la nota, ante la cara de confusión del otro–. Antes de este desajuste alterno, de haberle pillado yo haciendo lo que hizo, estaría usted en esta cama de hospital, pero en el siglo XI. Si... Colabora... No puedo traerle esa inyeccion mágica pero estoy seguro de que... Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Dudaba. El otro dudaba.

–No tiene nada que me interese.

–En eso se equivoca –suspiró Salvador–. Verá... ¿Le he contado ya que Folch me tuvo tres meses encerrado en Loarre con... Su Salvador? Con el de ustedes, quiero decir. Un hombre... Interesante. Me... Convenció de la necesidad de colaborar con Folch, ¿comprende? Estoy... De su parte. –Salvador vio cómo el otro asentía, por fin, comprendiendo.

Sabía que era inútil tratar de engañarle. Aquel pájaro había intentado darle matarile a Entrerríos porque quería evitar que llegara al final del laberinto y, tanto el objetivo del Salvador muerto como de él mismo, era precisamente el contrario: acabar con el Ministerio alterno. Negarlo hubiese sido imposible y por ello convenía aclarar el objetivo común que ambos buscaban. Segismundo Ortigosa creía que Amelia Folch era blanda y que debía ser reemplazada; él, que sin Amelia Folch, la caída del otro Ministerio sería mucho más simple.

Sobre quién tenía razón al final, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

–Está bien.

Salvador asintió satisfecho y se levantó de la silla, cerrando su libreta.

–Celebro oírlo. Alégrese hombre –añadió–. No tendrá que hablar conmigo. He pensado que... Un par de agentes míos de este Ministerio podrán recopilar la información. Sea amables con ellos –sonrió Salvador–; ellos no saben quién es usted y como todos aquí están un poco a oscuras con respecto a todo este lío del Ministerio alterno.

Entonces Salvador hizo pasar a Ortigosa y a su mujer.

* * *

Alonso guardó la saboneta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Le había parecido que se había puesto a vibrar, mas quizás el sueño y el traqueteo del tren correo le habían dado la falsa impresión. Había sido día duro y el viaje de vuelta lo iba a ser más: largo tiempo habían esperado en la estación de tren en Oviedo a que saliera el nocturno a Madrid. Hubiera preferido no repetir la experiencia de dormir en asiento de madera, mas descansar mientras se movían de un lado a otro, Victoria se lo recordó, parecía mejor cosa para despistar a los que les pudieran ir tras ellos.

–Dormid un poco –aconsejó Victoria.

La muchacha se había encaramado al portamaletas de cuerda, a pesar de que el vagón iba casi vacío y asientos libres no faltaban; harta andaba de las maderas que se le clavaban, arguyó, y como ardilla trepó al porta-equipajes haciéndose hueco en él a modo de hamaca. Su voz le llegó a Alonso desde arriba, sin verla. Quizás, supuso, ella tampoco podía dormir.

–¿Qué os dijo esa señora Campoamor?

–Se extrañó de que me enseñárais a manejar la pistola –explicó, en susurros–. No por ser mujer, sino por verme joven. Se interesó por Madre y tras explicarle que murió quiso saber si vos la maltratabais. Le dije que sólo os he visto maltratar hombres y que me íbais a enseñar a hacerlo también a mí.

–¿Eso le dijisteis? –sonrió Alonso –¿Se extrañó?

–Sí. Pero también pareció agradada y más tranquila. Quiso decirme que era abogada y que fue diputada y que con los nuevos tiempos yo podría serlo también si quería –recordó Victoria–. No estoy segura de querer ser abogada. Parece que hay que estudiar mucho.

–No os aconsejo la política tampoco –pensó en voz alta Alonso–. Pero quitando eso, supongo que podéis ser lo que queráis.

–Nunca lo había pensado.

Victoria se quedó entonces en silencio y Alonso supuso que se había quedado dormida.

Poco a poco, el traqueteo del tren acabó por vencerle a él también.

* * *

Lola atravesó la puerta y apareció, una vez más, en el Ministerio original, en 2017. Sentía el corazón a punto de saltarle del pecho; tras atravesar aquella puerta, no había vuelta atrás. Tiró de la mano de Pacino tras deshabilitar la cámara del corredor con un interceptor cuántico.

–¡Esto es una puta locura! –murmuró Pacino–. ¡Amelia sabrá que me ayudaste!

–Amelia sabrá que me volví descuidada, nada más. Por si te pillan, bastará que digas que me secuestraste –le explicó. Avanzaron hasta la puerta y al abrirla notó cómo la corriente llevaba el aire de Madrid al de Canarias. Le puso la pistola en la mano a Pacino–. Eso y... Tienes que matarme.

Pacino se le quedó mirando, con esa cara de atontado que la sacaba de quicio.

–¿Qué?

–No me matarás –trató de animarle–. Será un tiro al corazón y mi saltador se activará, ¿entiendes? Es un mecanismo automático que tenemos implantado: en caso de parada cardiaca nos teleportamos a una mesa de operaciones en segundos. Mientras la bala me pare el corazón y no me destroce el saltador, bastará. Me parchearán y parecerá que me obligaste a todo.

–¿No hay otra manera? –protestó Pacino mientras ella se ponía la pistola en el pecho y le llevaba los dedos al gatillo.

–No. Recuerda lo que hemos hablado. Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho.

Pacino asintió, la respiración entrecortada.

–¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Dónde lleva esta puerta?

Lola se exasperó. Que el tío que tenía que pegarte un tiro no hiciera otra cosa que poner excusas para no hacerlo, la estaba poniendo atómica.

–Canarias. Verano de 1936. ¡No se te ocurra alterar nada! –ordenó mientras le ponía la nueva saboneta en el bolsillo–. ¡Si lo haces, te encontrará! Sé un buen chico, encuentra un disfraz discreto al llegar allí y sigue al reloj. ¿Me oyes? Un portal debería aparecer en pocos días que te lleve más adelante del laberinto.

Él asintió. Ya habían hablado de eso. De cómo la aparición de los portales estaba unida a personas o acontecimientos; de cómo el que hubiesen sido capaces de aparecer en el laberinto por África, había sido el detonante para que Ortigosa y los suyos lo hubiesen dejado accesible contra toda orden. Lola se había dejado muchos detalles; quizás demasiados, pero Pacino no necesitaba saberlos para seguir adelante.

Sin ella.

Le puso la mano en la mejilla y oyó el disparo, casi al tiempo que todo se le volvía negro con un dolor insoportable en el pecho.

* * *

Victoria no podía pegar ojo a pesar del tranquilo traquetear del tren correo.

¿Tenía que ser abogada? Encontraba que la charla con la señora Clara había sido mucho más interesante que la que había tenido con la señora Pilar: mientras que para la segunda, una mujer podía ser sólo de una manera, para la primera podía ser de muchas. A Victoria poder elegir le resultaba mucho más apetecible que tener que ser enfermera o esposa a la fuerza, pero por otro lado no le atraía nada convertirse en uno de esos aburridos abogados que había visto en el juicio de Oviedo.

¿Podría ser otra cosa?

¿El qué?

Ante tal indecisión los nervios le impedían dormir y quizás por eso vio, al fondo del vagón, cómo silenciosas se venían dos sombras. Al principio creyó que se trataba del revisor, pero luego recordó que ya había pasado por allí. Y que aquellos hombres eran dos.

¿Cuándo se habían detenido por última vez? ¿En qué estación? Hacía por lo menos una hora...

Cuando vio que los hombres se venían a ellos, Victoria comprendió tarde que eran asesinos.

–¡PADRE! ¡PADRE! ¡CUIDADO!

Le avisó a tiempo para hacerle despertar, pero nada más. Los oyó pelear, bajo ella, Entrerríos despierto en el último momento lanzando juramentos ahogados. ¡Debía ayudarle! ¡Debía ayudarle! Metió la mano en la bolsa de viaje, junto a ella, y sacó la pistola. Trató de pensar. De pensar, de pensar, de pensar, de recordar. El seguro. La corredera. El automático. Bajó el cañón por entre las cuerdas del portaequipajes y buscó las sombras.

Lo que vio le quitó el aire del pecho.

Le iban a matar. Le iban a matar. ¡Le iban a matar!

Tenía a hombre detrás, apretándole cordel del cuello y a otro delante, a punto de clavarle una nabaya que daba miedo. Entrerríos se revolvía con las piernas, evitando la cuchillada, pero perdería la fuerza por el ahogo.

Victoria no esperó más. Apuntó al de la navaja y soltó dos tiros que debieron despertar a medio vagón.

El del cordel se asustó y miró hacia arriba.

Victoria le vio los ojos.

Brillaban de miedo.

Sin pensar más, comprendió que aquel hombre sabía que iba a morir, le disparó en la cabeza.

Luego soltó el arma, aturdida, el olor a pólvora en el aire y los aullidos de dos mujeres al fondo del vagón.

Aquella mirada, entre sombras, una súplica, clavándosele en el alma.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, y sólo pudo notar cómo Alonso de Entrerríos, con voz ronca, la bajaba del portamaletas y recogía la bolsa de viaje y la pistola.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –ordenó con ronquera.

El pecho, notó Victoria al abrazarle.

El pecho le vibraba.

Una luz iluminó el fondo del vagón y Alonso de Entrerríos la llevó hasta ella, sin hacer caso del revisor y un guardia que habían aparecido del otro lado, ¡alto! ¡alto! ¡alto!, desapareciendo por el nuevo portal, delante de ellos noche y el campo.


	45. C44 Guerra a muerte

**Capítulo 44.- Guerra a muerte**

Trujillo, Venezuela. Junio de 1813.

Y otros lugares y fechas. _Oh, boi!_ Tantos lugares y fechas.

" _Españoles y canarios, contad con la muerte, aun siendo indiferentes, si no obráis activamente en obsequio de la libertad de la América. Americanos, contad con la vida, aun cuando seáis culpables."_

 **Cuartel General de Trujillo, 15 de junio de 1813.**

 **Simón Bolívar.**

* * *

–¿Y ustedes qué opinan, amigos míos?

Irene sintió el estremecimiento de Ernesto a su lado y aguantó el tipo frente a los próceres republicanos quienes, frente a la mesa del cuartel, contemplaban cómo Simón Bolívar estaba a punto de firmar el Decreto. El "ustedes" la había sorprendido porque, sin dudarlo, el Libertador lo había lanzado hacia ellos esperando respuesta de ambos a pesar de que Irene era la única mujer en la sala.

–Las situaciones desesperadas, Excelencia, requieren de medidas desesperadas –dijo finalmente Ernesto.

–¿Y usted, señora Bautista?

–Como esposa –murmuró sumisa–, sólo puedo apoyar lo que mi marido ya dijo por los dos.

Bolívar asintió, patilludo, flaco y ojeroso y firmó el Decreto para que, acto seguido, un edecán saliera con el legajo rumbo a las imprentas. El Decreto de "Guerra a muerte" era algo que Irene consideraba Historia chunga, pero era Historia y tampoco estaban para ir del lado de los perdedores, con el acentazo de Valladolid que se les escapaba de vez en cuando.

La Guerra de Independencia de Venezuela duraría veinte años, entre campañas, proclamaciones de varias Repúblicas, derrotas, victorias, conquistas, reconquistas y finalmente paz... Al menos paz con el bando realista. En 1813 la cosa acababa de empezar como quien dice, y después de que el general Monteverde, realista, llevara a cabo saqueos y atrocidades con pueblos declarados patriotas, la respuesta de Bolívar y los suyos iba a ser la guerra sin cuartel, rollete haitiano. Así al menos se lo había contado Chispitas y habían podido comprobar que la cosa no iba desencaminada.

–No teman, amigos míos –sonrió Bolívar–. La causa sabrá recompensar a aquellos que la sirvan, sin considerar origen... Además, no voy a negar que no perdería la inestimable ayuda de tan avezados espías.

Beatriz y Bernardo Bautista eran nacidos en Trujillo, pero criollos de pura de cepa con muchos viajes a España a las espaldas. Aunque se les hubiera podido considerar por ello realistas de pro, había sido precisamente ese el motivo por lo que habían podido avisar al Libertador de un complot de envenenamiento tras la toma de la ciudad. Eso y jugar a dejarse mirar con un par de generosos corpiños, había sido suficiente para que Bolívar no les considerase 100% de confianza, pero casi.

Avezados espías, que decía el pájaro; por eso les tenía cerca. Por eso y por la oportunidad de volver a escanearme la pechuga, pensó Irene ante una mirada fugaz de Bolívar quien, tras repartirse las copas de vino, propuso un brindis por la libertad y comenzó a departir con sus generales.

–¿Alguna novedad? –murmuró Irene a Chispitas, oculta en su sombrilla.

–Negativo. En caso de ser cierto lo que la agente Juani ha aventurado, Bolívar no parece ser un foco atractor de portales.

Llevaban apenas una semana en Trujillo y, por la fecha y el lugar, Bolívar parecía el personaje más probable para que le apareciera un portal cerca. Chispitas había recordado oportunamente un intento de envenenamiento y el plan, Ministerio _old school_ , había dado sus frutos: Ernesto e Irene, de un día para otro, eran compi-libertadores. El problema era que llevaban ya una semana de acá para allá sin que un portal les sacase del embrollo, y entre la caloreta tropical y que a don Simón parecían habérsele antojado rubias, Irene ya se imaginaba dónde y debajo de quién acabaría para no poner en peligro la misión.

Su Excelencia se les acercó cuando el acto terminaba.

–Vengan conmigo, por favor. Les necesito para un negocio de extrema gravedad.

* * *

Tras el hospital y como le había prometido, Amelia llevó a Julián al bar de Paco para saborear su merecida ración de patatas bravas. Allí era mediodía y les quedaban un par de horas a lo sumo, por lo que supuso que volverían a casa a tiempo para no tener que reajustar otra vez ciclos de sueño. Acabó de enviar un mensaje a las IAs de vigilancia de la habitación de Segismundo y probó una patata. Debía darle la razón a Julián: estaban deliciosas.

–¿Qué es eso del laberinto? –dijo Julián por fin.

Amelia sorbió de su vaso de cerveza antes de contestar. Había esperado aquella pregunta mucho antes, del Julián espía; quizás, pensó, aún lo era. Luego recordó que el propio Salvador lo había mencionado en la habitación de Segismundo y que de un modo u otro Julián iba a acabar sabiéndolo tarde o temprano.

–El Tiempo conspira para que el Ministerio alterno deje de existir –explicó Amelia–. Descubrimos que aparecían portales que llevaban al asesinato de Ferguson. Analizando los datos comprendimos que evitando el asesinato, los atentados de Darrow en 2017 no se producirían. Sin ellos, dejaríamos de existir.

–¿Por eso te aseguraste de que sucedieran? ¿Por eso te colaste como Martina?

–Así es.

Vio cómo Julián bebía de su cerveza con una mirada neutra. Explicarle que los atentados, además, eran un acontecimiento bastante maleable temporalmente, no le aclararía nada. Ni eso ni añadir que había sido ella como Martina la que había evitado que la pirada de Samantha Ferguson destruyese del todo el Ministerio consiguiendo que perdiera el tiempo, literalmente, planeando ataques simultáneos en diferentes momentos de la Historia. Victoria de Entrerríos había impedido que Ferguson lo volviese a intentar, pero había sido gracias a Martina por lo que no había podido conseguirlo en primer lugar.

Había logrado eso y, por supuesto, tener un Ministerio en 2017 con el que fusionarse.

Victoria, recordó Amelia entonces... Segismundo había dicho que a Alonso le acompañaba una niña a la que llamaba Victoria... Quizás el Tiempo, no pudo evitar pensar, no sólo conspiraba con portales.

–¿Y el laberinto? –insistió Julián.

Amelia miró por la ventana, antes de contestar.

–No pudimos evitar que el Tiempo creara portales que lleven a la destrucción de mi Línea –continuó Amelia–, puedo pudimos complicar el camino para llegar a ese momento. El laberinto es esa complicación. Lo aislamos a tiempos en los que fuese difícil y peligroso para cualquier agente recorrerlo: la guerra civil del siglo XX. –Tomó aire, antes de proseguir. –El laberinto no durará para siempre. Cuando hayamos unido las Líneas, fusionado las Fuentes de los dos Ministerios, la aparición de portales se interrumpirá y todo este innecesario drama dejará de tocarme el...

Amelia se interrumpió al empezar a recibir mensajes de alerta desde casa.

Los implantes oculares se le habían vuelto locos.

¿Estaba pasando todo a la vez?

Respiró, tratando de procesar... Lola... ¡Lola! ¡Lola, no!

–¿Qué pa...? –pudo decir Julián.

Ella no le contestó. Le tomó de la mano y activó el saltador al ver que Lola acababa de ser transportada automáticamente al hospital desde precisamente 2017.

* * *

Alonso abrazó a la muchacha para que se tranquilizara. Trató de hablarle, mas no pudo: la cuerda de los asesinos le había dejado la garganta herida y rasposa y si bien podía respirar, hacerlo le costaba una quemazón y producía un ruído en su pecho similar a una sierra mal afilada. Frente a ellos, de nuevo, campo y noche; no hacía fresco y lo poco que se veía, tierra polvorienta y matojos secos, indicaba probablemente el sur.

–¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¿Estáis bien?

El asintió, un poco confuso. Nunca le había llamado "Padre" sin haber otras personas delante. Asintió de nuevo llevando las manos de la pequeña a su cara, para que le sintiera hacerlo. Luego, cuando ella volvió a respirar con normal cadencia, sacó la saboneta en busca de una explicación.

Oportuno portal les había aparecido en el tren, sacándoles del apuro.

Quizás, no pudo evitar pensar con desconfianza, demasiado oportuno.

–No podéis hablar, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza, de nuevo, y trató de tranquilizarla. Le hizo gestos para indicarle que debían buscar escondite y ella entendió. Tras caminar en la noche menos de una hora, encontraron una pequeña cueva en una cortada de caliza blanca. Al otro lado, siguiendo un riachuelo, las sombras de lo que parecía un campanario y un pueblo se distinguían a la luz de las estrellas.

Cuando lograron dormir, manta innecesaria, Alonso se levantó sobresaltado varias veces por los despertares aterrorizados de la pobre Victoria. Veía la cara del hombre al que había matado el último, confesó. Él deseó poder hablar para consolarla, mas no pudo. Optó por sentarse a su lado, en la entrada de la cueva, y agarrar su mano para que se le quitara el miedo que le impedía dormir.

Les amaneció así y a pesar de haber logrado descansar, Alonso de Entrerríos tuvo un funesto presentimiento con aquel amanecer. De algún modo, uno que no podía explicar de forma consciente, a pesar de alegrarse de no haber muerto la noche anterior, su instinto de soldado le avisó de que habían ido directos a una trampa.

* * *

Pacino recibió en el geto una hondonada de calorcito guapo que no consiguió sacarle de la cabeza haber visto caer muerta a Lola mayor. Sus manos aún olían a pólvora quemada y cuando se revisó el mono de preso del siglo XXIII, se dió cuenta de las pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre. JoderJoderJoder... ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Qué había tenido que hacer?

¡Maldita Lola de los cojones!

Trató de tranquilizarse y de observar su entorno. Piensa, piensa, piensa, Pacino. ¿Dónde coño voy? ¿Qué hago? Haz que cuente. Haz que cuente... Lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que la puerta que le había traído volvía a ser una normal. Vestuarios, comprendió. Estaba en unos vestuarios. Debía cambiarse. Debía lavarse y debía cambiarse. Pasar desapercibido. Mientras encontraba una taquilla abierta con ropa, trató de hacer memoria. Canarias. Canarias en el 36. Y hacía calorcito. ¿Sería verano?

Mierda, comprendió. El levantamiento del 36 fue en verano.

Se cambió a toda prisa y rompió el dobladillo del pantalón para que al menos le cubriera los tobillos. Luego, vestido de civil, sacó unas cuantas pesetas de varias carteras (mejor robar poco de muchos), y se encaminó a la salida. Al abrir la puerta del vestuario se encontró de bruces con un guaperas rubio que tenía cara de guiri.

– _Oh, I'm sorry! My fault, good chap!_ (*1)

Pacino trató de que no le pudiese la inquietud. El inglesito iba con mono de piloto y venía a cambiarse... Igual hasta le había robado la ropa a él... Mierda...

–¡Nada, nada! ¡No se preocupe, hombre! ¡Ah, es usted piloto!

El inglés sonrió, aunque se le escapó una mueca de extrañeza por no dejarle pasar para cambiarse.

–Piloto? Sí, sí. Piloto. _I... I really need to use the... (*2)_

–¡Claro, claro! –maldijo Pacino.

Le dejó pasar y en cuanto se cerró la puerta echó a correr. Al llegar a una salida, comprobó como temía que estaba en un aeródromo. Peste a queroseno y goma quemada, un par de mecánicos dando garbeos de avión en avión. Buscó carteles que indicaran salida y el único que vio fue uno enorme que decía "Gando"

Gando... ¿Dónde estaba eso...? ¿De qué le sonaba, joder?

Entonces lo vio.

Apartado de las pistas en uno de los hangares, un avión rarísimo, biplano, con dos motores en el ala baja, gris, y con ventanas a tutiplein en plan avión de pasajeros, pero que como mucho podría llevar a dos o a tres personas... Y el nombre... El nombre en uno de los laterales...

 _Dragon Rapide._

Joder, murmuró.

–Me voy a volver a encontrar con el puto Franco otra vez, ya verás –no pudo evitar decir, antes de encontrarse de frente con una inglesita vestida a la última de los años treinta.

* * *

(*1).- Oh, lo siento. Culpa mía, amigo.

(*2).- Realmente necesito usar el...

* * *

 **NdA** : Siento el retraso. Vacaciones. Líos. Cosas del curro. "Tiempo de relatos" también... A ver si vuelvo a coger ritmo.


	46. C45 La trampa de Amelia Folch

**Capítulo 45.- La trampa de Amelia Folch**

Aeródromo de Gando, Gran Canaria.

Sábado 17 de Julio de 1936, por la mañana.

" _Las Palmas 16, 8 noche._

 _Mediada la mañana falleció el ilustre general D. Amado Balmes,_

 _a consecuencia de la herida producida al disparársele la pistola. (…)_

 _Conducido a la Casa de Socorro y luego al hospital,_

 _falleció al poco rato, después de recibir la Extremaunción._

 _Mañana [día 17] a las once, se verificará el entierro."_

 _ **ABC Viernes 17 de Julio de 1936, edición de la mañana**_

* * *

– _Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were our pilot_ (*1)

Jovencita, sofisticada y echándose un chambi bien tempranito _in the morning_ , Pacino no había necesitado escuchar el acento para saberla empadronada donde hubiera que ir a un restaurante con comida de cartón, conduciendo por el carril izquierdo.

–¿Piloto? ¡Ah! –comprendió. Recordó con un mal cuerpo que te mueres que el _Dragon Rapide_ había venido de Inglaterra. Mejor largarse de allí. Fijo que había alguien del Ministerio atento a lo que pudiera pasar–. ¡No, no! Este... Mecánico. Yo mecánico. ¿ _Capichi_? Tu amigo dentro... Yo irme...

Pero la inglesita le agarró del brazo gentil y casualmente, tras una sonrisilla y un pícaro mordisquito en el labio inferior. Madre mía. Ay, madre... ¡Ay, infeliz del varón que nace cual yo...!

– _Mechanic? That's interesting..._ (*2)

Pacino se deshizo de ella un poco de aquella manera y al ir plataforma del aeródromo adelante se cruzó con otra que no parecía tan a tope con la Cope.

– _Who's your new friend, Dory, sweetheart?_ (*3) –dijo la amiga.

Afortunadamente, la nueva no acosaba.

– _He says he's a mechanic. Fancy that!_ (*4)

Eran jóvenes. Mucho. Si llegaban a los veinticinco, serían recién cumplidos. La amiga parecía controlar un poco más la bebida, así que gracias a su descarado _cockblocking_ Pacino pudo retomar su huida con un "encantado, señorita" y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Llegó al poco a la cantina, donde la radio local repasaba la noticia con acentito de los estirados treinta: un general había muerto y aquella mañana era el entierro en Las Palmas.

Pacino trató de pensar en su siguiente paso, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Lola cayendo muerta al suelo. Una y otra vez...

Una y otra vez...

Se apartó las memeces de encima y trató de pensar... ¿Qué debía hacer? De aquel episodio en la Historia no sabía mucho excepto que Franco se subiría a ese avión en algo así como un día... Pero no entendía... ¿De quién era el entierro? ¿Y aquellos ingleses eran guiris? Por las instrucciones de Lola sabía que el próximo portal podría estar tanto allí como en Nairobi y que su puta aparición solía ir pareja a un momento delicadito de la Historia. Que Franco iniciase el levantamiento con el ejército de África parecía bastante delicadito. ¿Tenía que subirse al _Dragon Rapide_? ¿Tenía que irse a la península a buscar portales allí?

¿Y de quién cojones era el puto entierro?

Sacó su nueva saboneta y como temía no vio nada en ella. Un reloj parado.

–¿Le pongo algo?

Pacino levantó la mirada. Hasta que algo sucediese, debía tratar de no llamar la atención. Pidió una cerveza.

–Vaya lío ese... El del entierro... ¿No?

–Ya puede usted decirlo –contestó el cantinero al abrirle una botella de cerveza. ¡Ay, sí! ¡Cervecita en botellita como debía ser! El cantinero era de los habladores–. Mire que matarse el general Balmes... No es muerte para un soldado, si me pregunta. ¡Un accidente en el campo de tiro! No somos nadie. Ha venido hasta Franco desde Tenerife al funeral y todo, fíjese.

Mientras el aburrido cantinero le ponía al día de los cotilleos de la isla con respecto a la muerte de Balmes, Pacino sintió en su espalda la mirada cansada y fría de otro guiri sentado en la mesa del fondo.

* * *

(*1) ¡Oh, lo siento! Creí que era usted nuestro piloto.

(*2) Me gustaría conocerte mejor. ¿Te gustaría conocerme mejor?

(*3) ¿Otra vez intentando pillar cacho, Dory, guapa?

(*4) ¿Tú te has fijado en el pedazo de chulazo que tenemos delante?

* * *

Amelia sostuvo a Julián en brazos para que no se cayera tras el salto de nuevo al siglo XXIII.

Dos viajes demasiado cercanos y aún no estaba acostumbrado.

Él agradeció con gesto mareado y asintió para decirle, macho del siglo XXI, que estaba bien; así que le dejó sentándose en el suelo y corrió al visor de la sala de operaciones donde los robots tenían a Lola. Estaba sobre la mesa, sin pulso, y los asistentes mecánicos acababan los últimos detalles para una intervención en un ir y venir veloz y preciso de metálicos brazos estériles armados con instrumental quirúrgico. Amelia desplegó la información preliminar en el ventanal de la sala: un tiro al corazón, a bocajarro. Tras el salto que había traído a Lola hasta allí, menos de tres minutos hasta que habían reestablecido la circulación: los niveles de oxígeno en el cerebro eran normales.

Suspiró aliviada.

Había esperanza.

¿Qué había sucedido? Antes de que Julián llegara junto a ella al visor, ordenó que se revisaran las grabaciones de seguridad y se las pasaran al implante. Sintió una punzada de miedo al no poder evitar pensar que Lola había estado con Pacino las últimas semanas... No podía ser, ¿verdad?

Aquello no había podido ser obra de Pacino...

–¡Joder! –susurró Julián al ver trabajar a los asistentes robóticos–. ¿Qué coño...?

–Lola y yo tenemos un dispositivo que nos permite ser transportadas de vuelta aquí automáticamente si hemos sufrido heridas graves –explicó Amelia–. Esas máquinas han logrado reestablecer su flujo sanguíneo y la están preparando para la operación.

–¿Una bala? ¿Le han disparado? –leyó Julián en la información del visor. Apareció entonces el holograma de la resonancia mostrando los daños en el corazón–. Dios... Le ha destrozado el ventrículo izquierdo...

Amelia suspiró. Por su implante ocular le empezaron a llegar los primeros informes.

–Las IAs médicas le instalarán una bomba auxiliar –explicó Amelia–. Al menos hasta que puedan crearle un corazón nuevo. Es grave, pero no es...

Amelia se interrumpió. Pacino no estaba en su celda y no había grabaciones de seguridad en la zona desde la que se había transportado Lola.

–¿Qué? –se inquietó Julián, al verla en silencio.

Los primeros asistentes humanos empezaron a llegar entonces por el pasillo, alertados por el jaleo.

–Ha sido Pacino –comprendió Amelia–. Lola le ha ayudado a escapar.

* * *

Bolívar la arrinconó contra la pared un poco en plan galán trasnochado y a Irene le costó un mundo seguir en el papel de sumisa esposa de su señor con los pantalones napoleónicos de su Excelencia en apasionada cercanía con las capas externas de su falda. Vamos, Simón, que se estaba rifando una guasca y que cariño había, majo, pero no tanto.

–¡Señora Bautista! –exclamó Bolívar, arrebatado–... ¿Qué puedo hacer para saldar mi deuda con usted? ¡Me ha salvado la vida!

–¡Oh, su Excelencia! ¡Mi marido y yo le hemos salvado la vida! ¡Mi-ma-ri-do...!

Irene esquivó un beso en plan ninja y giró sobre sus talones para salir de la encerrona ante la sorprendida mirada del Libertador.

–¡Él seguro comprenderá nuestros sentimientos!

–¿Nuestros?

–Observé que el ardor que me enajena también está en sus ojos, señora.

Ardor había, pero como Bolívar iba sobrado por los dos, cuando a traición en ese momento la levantó en peso de la cintura y la sentó sobre la mesa, Irene no esperó a que le levantase también la falda para calzarle un gancho a la quijada que dejó a su Excelencia grogui por el suelo.

Con la excusita de la nueva misión, Bolívar la había llevado a un apartado mientras a Ernesto le ponían al día del mensaje que tenían que llevar a Caracas. A solas su Excelencia había cerrado la puerta con llave, aunque decir "a solas" no era técnicamente correcto porque Chispitas seguía disimulada en su corsé.

–Eso no ha sido muy inteligente, agente Larra –amonestó precisamente Chispitas.

–No pretenderás que me deje montar por Bolívar, ¿verdad? –gruñó Irene mientras le buscaba la puta llave en la faltriquera de la guerrera.

–En mis bases de datos las connotaciones psicológicas de actos sexuales no consentidos están bien definidas –contestó la otra–. En este caso opino que la incomodidad merecía la recompensa. Ser una amante de Simón Bolívar hubiese supuesto una ventaja: aún nos quedan cuatro saltos y es una posibilidad que le volvamos a encontrar. Es decir, si la agente Juani está en lo cierto.

–Este tío se zumbaba a todo lo que se le pasaba por delante –susurró Irene, harta–. No me voy a arriesgar a una venerea por una "posibilidad".

–En mis bases de datos, las enfermedades de transmisión sexual no aparecen relacionadas con él.

–Cuando sea tu coño el que esté entre el nabo y la pared hablamos, guapa.

–Agente Larra –señaló Chispitas como sorprendida por tener que aclararlo. Siguió con el usted, en plan distante–, no es necesario usar ese lenguaje. Permítame indicarle además que carezco de vagina.

Irene sacó la llave (¡por fin!) y abrió la puerta despacito sin dignarse a responder a doña-déjate-meter-mano-y-lo-que-no-es-mano-venga-un-poquito-también. Se encontró a Ernesto del otro lado, intentando forzar la cerradura.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

–Mejor que él.

Bolívar empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento, a lo que Ernesto sacó el papel que le habían entregado, en plan solemne y leal.

–Su Excelencia... Mi mujer y yo partimos para Caracas de inmediato a entregar el despacho –informó solícito mientras le ayudaba a sentarse–. Les dejaré a solas unos momentos para despedirse.

Irene vio salir a Ernesto, quien dejó la puerta abierta, y sintió la vibración reprobatoria de Chispitas en su corsé, como un codazo. Tomó aire.

Imagina que es una mulata. Imagina que es una mulata.

–La fuerza de mis votos y mi bravura me guiaron, Excelencia –suspiró Irene, sumisa–. Le pido disculpas.

Y antes de que el patilludo pudiese decir esta boca es mía, Irene le plantó un beso con lengua, volviéndolo a sentar cuando intetaba levantarse, las manos quietas Simón, y despidiéndose, graciosamente, con un guiño de ojo.

–Se llama rollito _tsundere_ , Chispi –aleccionó Irene mientras trataba de quitarse el sabor a ron y a tabaco de la boca–. Mete eso en tus bases de datos, monina.

* * *

Cuando se encontraron la procesión que subía a la ermita de la Virgen, Padre carraspeó un poco aún molesto por la herida. Sin palabras Victoria había entendido que había querido bajar al pueblo y eso habían hecho, aunque decir que era pueblo hubiese sido mentir ya que, sin ser Madrid ni Avilés, era casi ciudad pequeña y hermosa de casas blancas y tejados oscuros.

Sol, calor, tierra seca.

A medio camino se encontraron con una procesión de gente y les contaron, sorprendidos por las preguntas, que estaban en un lugar llamado Cabra y que iban a bajar a la Virgen de la Sierra, su patrona. Victoria, repartiendo sonrisas y haciéndose la tonta, pudo saber también que estaban en septiembre del año 1935. Padre asintió satisfecho con los resultados de su investigación y se sintió agradada con ello.

Como aún no podía hablar, Victoria propuso unirse a la procesión y Padre volvió a asentir.

Se sentía cansada, pero no quería pensar en pesadillas, ni en el tren, ni en nada y se dejó llevar, con Padre, por el ambiente de fiesta y feria. Bajaron al pueblo. Vio gente a caballo con sombreros del sur y trajes se lunares hermosísimos y durante el resto del día, incluso Padre pareció cambiar su humor taciturno ante los bailes, la celebración y los juegos. Cuando les vino la noche buscaron un pajar donde dormir y atentos por si su reloj mágico se movía, los dos descansaron tranquilos.

Pero al despertar, Padre tan turbado como ella al darse cuenta, volvieron a hacerlo en la cueva que les había refugiado el día anterior.


	47. C46 El misterioso señor Pollard

**Capítulo 46.- El misterioso señor Pollard**

Afueras de Cabra, Córdoba.

Principios de septiembre de 1935.

Día de la "Bajá" de la Virgen de la Sierra.

" _El general Amado Balmes muere precisamente el día 16,_

 _cuando toda la sublevación está pensada y preparada para los días 17, 18 y 19. (…)_

 _De aquí surge claramente la sospecha de la relación íntima_

 _entre la muerte de Balmes y la llegada de Franco a Las Palmas,_

 _con objeto exclusivo de asistir a su entierro."_

" **Franco, el ascenso al poder de un dictador."**

 **Andrés Rueda Román**

* * *

–Lo llaman... Lo llaman puerta en bucle –recordó Alonso–. Mas... ¿Cómo es posible? Podemos recordar... Vos también recordáis, ¿verdad?

La niña le miró asustada.

–Recuerdo que ayer llegamos a las fiestas de la Virgen de la Sierra –susurró ante ellos la procesión que volvía a bajar a su patrona–. Que durmimos en pajar y despertamos en cueva. ¿Qué magia es esta, Padre? ¡Las personas parecen colocadas igual que ayer!

No estaba seguro de comprender ante qué magia se encontraban. Hubiera llegado a pensar que quizás, extrañas costumbres, los de Cabra tenían como tradición bajar a su Patrona varios días desde su ermita, mas despertarse en lugar diferente y volver a ver las mismas caras y las mismas ropas en los mismos lugares, hicieron casi innecesarias las nuevas preguntas de Victoria, que no lograron sino confirmarle lo que ya temían.

Era el mismo día.

De alguna manera que no comprendía o bien el Tiempo o bien la bruja Folch les había atrapado allí. Mas... ¿Cómo? De ser aquello parecido a una puerta en bucle recordaban lo acaecido el día anterior y bien tenía en la cabeza, el diablo se lo llevara, que el pobre rabino Leví atrapado el día de su ejecución no vivía una y otra vez lo mismo pues no era capaz de recordarlo: sufría al mismo tiempo la maldición de vivirlo y la bendición de poderlo olvidar. Con Julián y con la infortunada Amelia había sido capaz de visitar varias veces un Tiempo vuelto sobre sí mismo, que se repetía; mas para recordarlo y no acabar atrapados como el pobre Leví, habían tenido que llegar de vuelta a la puerta que les había traído.

Y ellos, en verdad, no habían atravesado puerta o portal. ¿O sí? ¿Y quizás no lo recordaban?

Como no acababan de creérselo decidieron bajar al pueblo con la procesión, de nuevo, en fiesta y alboroto: los mismos rostros, la pareja a caballo por la calle mayor, los mismos parroquianos en el bar "La Sartén", las mismas guirnaldas, todo puesto en perfecto orden como el día anterior que para ellos ya había sido.

Y para todos los demás no.

–Tal me temo, hija mía, que estemos atrapados aquí.

–No durmamos hoy, Padre –propuso Victoria–. Alejémonos al campo si acaso este conjuro está atado a este lugar.

Alonso consideró que era buena idea, mas algo le decía que escapar de aquella artera trampa no sería tan simple.

* * *

Pacino comprobó con discreción que aún llevaba la pipa que le había obligado a disparar Lola y con naturalidad se sentó frente al hombre que le espiaba desde la mesa del fondo de la cantina del aeródromo de Gando.

Era otro guiri. Pálido. Ojeroso. Habría tenido mal viaje o varias malas noches. A lo mejor hasta cagalera; o todo a la vez. Una fiesta, vamos; pero que no le había quitado ojo de encima era un hecho y Pacino tenía que asegurarse de que no era un lacayo de Amelia o de alguno de los Ministerios que tuvieran agentes por allí.

Y si había tenido que meterle una bala a Lola, ese cabrón bien podía ir el siguiente.

–¡Ah! ¡Otro inglés! –saludo coloquial, en plan Alfredo Landa–. _Nais tu mit yu_! He conocido a dos amigas suyas allí, en la plataforma –sonrió–. ¿Turismo? ¿Van a quedarse mucho tiempo?

–No es usted de las islas –dijo el otro, frío, con acentazo inglés que dolía, pero entendible.

Pacino se sintió evaluado de arriba a abajo y no pudo evitar recordar el encuentro con el bandido chungo, hacía un siglo parecía, en el rancho de las Golondrinas. Sólo que aquella vez en Nuevo México estaba en mitad de la nada y podía intercambiar tiros así como así: ahora estaba el cantinero, la radio, un par de pilotos y mecánicos que entraban y salían... Y las alarmas de todos los Ministerios franquistas atentos, cada cual miraría lo suyo, a que nada que no debiera cabiarse fuera modificado.

–¡No, no! Vengo a pasar el verano... Soy... Mecánico. Mi... Novia, es de Lanzarote. Conejera, ya sabe... Me llamo... Miguel. Miguel Corleone.

La mano de Pacino quedó suspendida sobre la mesa y tras unos largos segundos, el inglés decidió estrechársela.

–¿Italiano?

–Por parte de mi padre, sí. Pero español. Ya sabe... Español e italiano, primos hermanos.

–Encantado, _signore_ Corleone. Pollard. Bertie Pollard.

El apretón fue firme, a pesar de la carita de demacrado y la mirada fría y calculadora. Había algo en él. Un pasado militar. Unas manos duras. La certeza en su forma de mirar y hablar que le indicaba a Pacino que aquel tío era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Las piezas acabaron de encajar de repente y Pacino se sintió mucho más tranquilo cuando lo hicieron: Pollard era un espía, pero probablemente no de ningún Ministerio. Ese tío, junto con los bombones al licor, había venido a sacar a Franco de allí y llevarle a África.

De ahí las miraditas y la desconfianza. Secretito, secretito.

–Encantado señor Pollard –sonrió Pacino. Trago de cerveza. Un par de segundos eternos–. ¿Dígame? ¿Se va a quedar mucho?

–Aún no lo sé. Verá... Estoy un poco enfermo.

Pacino asintó, comprensivo. Diarrea fijo. Hizo suyo su dolor respetuosamente y le recomendó té de manzanilla; el otro asintió, agradeciendo el consejo, pero alegó que ya había visto a un médico y que pronto estaría bien. Otro silencio. Entraron las inglesitas abanicándose con los sombreros y al verles sentados juntos, la Dory se acercó pizpireta. Se ofrecieron a llevarle a Las Palmas. Pollard puso cara de haberse tragado un erizo.

Pacino aceptó.

Lola había avisado que los portales aparecían asociados a momentos delicaditos en la Historia y Pacino no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer o a dónde ir, pero estaba convencido de que todo el mondongo pasaba por el comando rojo langosta y algo le decía que el próximo portal aparecería cerca de ellos.

* * *

Julián aguantó el tipo ante las miradas desconfiadas de las máquinas que atendían a Lola. Se preguntó si Amelia le habría rociado con algún tipo de pintura fluorescente para cavernícolas sólo visible para máquinas, o algo así, que conseguía que todas las inteligencias artificiales con las que se encontraba fuesen unas putas bordes, incluyendo en sus sensores ópticos la mirada de _bitchy-resting-face_. Tal vez en el futuro había un "Facebook" para robots y el cabrón de RoCo ya le había puesto a caldo en plan portera.

El Julián es un cabrón. Pásalo.

Vio a Amelia acercarse a la cabecera de la cama de Lola sin que el espectáculo de su pecho abierto le causara especial impresión. A Julián sí se la daba y eso que había visto varios así, pulmoncillos hinchándose y desinchándose detrás del costillar abierto; la diferencia era que, cágate lorito, en esas ocasiones el herido estaba dormidito o muerto y no dispuesto a sufrir un interrogatorio de tres pares de cojones por la jefa, con un montón de máquinas tejiéndole, mientras el corazón artificial hacía de suplente, un corazoncito orgánico nuevo como quien hace croché.

–¿Por qué le has ayudado?

Directa y al grano, Amelia no soltó ni los buenos días. Julián no tenía claro que Lola hubiese ayudado a Pacino; por no estar seguro, no estaba seguro ni de que aquello lo hubiese hecho Pacino. No era su rollo.

Y por eso precisamente suponía que Amelia estaba chinadísima.

–Me engañó. Me obligó a que le ayudara a pasar los controles de seguridad –explicó Lola–. Alguien le consiguió una pistola. Y el hijo de puta me mató igual.

–¿Quién le consiguió la pistola? ¿Tú?

Los ojos de Lola brillaron con un cabreo de órdago.

–Ya sabes quién. Quiénes. Después de lo de Ortigosa han vuelto a mover ficha para...

–Eso no tiene sentido, Lola –la interrumpió Amelia–. Ellos hubieran acabado con Pacino en su celda: no le hubieran ayudado a escapar.

–Lo sé, no tiene sentido –aceptó Lola–... Pero lo han hecho. Tal vez quieran matarle en el laberinto. Tal vez esperan que encuentre a Alonso para matarlos a los dos. No sé por qué, pero estoy convencida de que fueron ellos. ¡Tienes que creerme! –luego levantó la mirada, hacia Julián, y se le quedó mirando como una robotina borde más–. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

–Hoy por hoy confío más en él que en tí –le soltó Amelia.

–Es posible que haya sido él quien le haya ayudado –razonó Lola, en plan paranoya–. ¿No lo has pensado?

–¡Eh! Vamos a calmarnos, Mendieta –gruñó Julián.

Todas las máquinas se pararon unos segundos, se giraron y se le quedaron mirando como si hubiese interrumpido algo importante que te cagas. Julián pasó de ellas, hartito. Ojalá os funda un circuito un pulso EM o a lo que cojones le tengais miedo, hijasdeputa.

–Pacino no haría algo así –razonó Amelia–. Dispararte. Al corazón.

–El que conocimos no –le soltó Lola–. Este ha visto morir a su Amelia en Nuevo México. Te culpa. Cree que si vuelve atrás y nos borra, volverá a tenerla. Hará lo que sea. ¿No lo entiendes?

Julián vio a Amelia suspirar y echar la cabeza atrás. Desde ese punto de vista que Pacino se hubiese convertido en un _killer_ tenía sentido, pero seguía sin estar claro quién le había pasado el hierro. Esa era la inquietud que podía ver en los ojos de Amelia.

–¿Quiénes son "ellos"? –intervino Julián ante el silencio.

–La facción del Ministerio que no quiere riesgos –explicó Amelia–. Ortigosa forma parte de ella: por eso trató de matar Alonso en el laberinto. No sabemos aún cuántos agentes la componen, pero sabemos que cada día son más. –Suspiró, de nuevo, como encontrando paciencia–. En parte no puedo culparles: es lo lógico: con una patrulla dispuesta a hacernos desaparecer... No podemos correr un riesgo tan alto... Pero aún hay tiempo... Aún están lejos del final del laberinto –pensó en voz alta–... Volveremos a encontrar a Pacino... Sin Irene ni Ernesto, es el único que queda...

Julián se quedó sorprendido ante la revelación y por el careto de Lola, supo que también eran noticias nuevas para ella.

–SuBsEcReTaRíA –habló el robot médico bajando desde su anclaje en el techo–. Es NeCeSaRiO sEdAr A lA aGeNtE MeNdIeTa. El PrOcEdImIeNtO dEbE cOnTiNuAr.

Amelia acarició la mejilla de Lola con gesto tranquilo.

–¿Qué ha pasado con Alonso de Entrerríos? –pudo Lola preguntar antes de que los ojos se le entrecerrasen.

Amelia no contestó y esperó a que se durmiera del todo para salir. Julián estuvo tentado a quedarse para ver cómo le ponían el corazón a Mendieta en su sitio (para ser sinceros, tenía pinta de ser un procedimiento quirúrgico bastante molón), pero decidió seguir a Amelia fuera.

Una vez allí, no esperó a que se lo preguntara.

–Intentaron matar a Victoria y Alonso en un tren. Los otros –aclaró Amelia–. Uno de ellos llevaba una baliza. Cuando Alonso lo mató, se activó un proceso automático que dejamos preparado después de lo de Ortigosa. Modificamos el laberinto para atraparlo y Alonso cayó en la trampa.

–¿Lo has traído aquí? –comprendió Julián–. ¿Dónde está?

–No lo he traído aquí. Aún es pronto. Victoria y él están encerrados en una puerta en bucle.

Julián flipó en colores.

–¿Como la del rabino? ¡Dios, Amelia! ¿Qué has hecho?

* * *

 **NdA** : Parón en la trama de Venezuela, me temo. La puta actualidad me corta de escribir lo que tenía pensado. Si alguien está leyendo desde allí, cuidaos y mucha suerte. Somos peones en un tablero de ajedrez de mierda...

 **Edit** : Era Bertie, y no Bernie. Lo siento. Cambiando!


	48. C47 Instinto de madero

**Capítulo 47.- Instinto de madero**

Las Palmas de Gran Canaria.

17 de Julio de 1936.

" _Como hemos corroborado, en ningún momento el General dejó de estar_

 _asistido por un facultativo. Pinto de la Rosa introduce información errónea en su texto,_

 _por otra parte, repleto de retórica altisonante y patriotera._

 _No será este el primer y último gazapo interesado que cometa en su relato."_

" **En busca del general Balmes."**

 **Moises Domínguez Núñez**

* * *

 _"En consecuencia tenemos que pensar que Pinto, simplemente, mintió._

 _Y si mintió en este punto fundamental, nos preguntamos acerca del valor_

 _jurídico-procesal de las diligencias previas que habría efectuado."_

" **La conspiración del General Franco."**

 **Ángel Viñas**

* * *

Dory se tomó bastante a mal lo de la novia de Lanzarote cuando Pollard se lo dijo. Fue ya en la ciudad de Las Palmas, al dejar a Pacino al principio de una calle bloqueada por peña como si aquello fuese una romería. Al no poder seguir con el coche, Bernie le dijo que venga guapo, a pata ya que nosotros nos volvemos a nuestro hotel. No, de verdad. Tú aquí y nosotros allí. No sé si captas. Pero con acento inglés.

Por ello, por lo de la novia, al bajarse del descapotable la Dory le hurtó la mirada en plan herida que te cagas mientras la otra, más cerebral, le ignoraba con el mismo rollete _snob_ que había llevado en el jeto desde el minuto uno. A Pacino no le quedó otra que despedirse de Pollard en plan colega, acercándose a su oído para que las pájaras no le oyeran.

–Lo sé todo. Sé por qué están aquí. Sé a quién han venido a buscar y por qué –le soltó para pasmo del otro–. Estoy con ustedes. Si necesitan algo, pídanmelo.

Pollard no se dignó a contestar después de controlar la bilis que le pareció subir poniéndole verde; se le quedó mirando unos segundos, eso sí, antes de dar marcha atrás deprisita y no se molestó ni en decirle "no sé de qué me habla". Simplemente se piró; pero por su mirada Pacino comprendió que había recibido el mensaje letrita a letrita.

Que le hubiera creído estaba por ver.

Sin otro sitio a donde ir se coló entre la marabunta y se quedó en medio de la calle inundada de personas y sol. Sería el resto de público que había debido quedar después del funeral; como temía, una nutrida congregación de figurones de postín, gente de la ciudad y algún que otro militar, comentaban el desfile anterior del féretro con aire que, a decir verdad, a Pacino no le pareció demasiado lúgubre. "Un desgraciado accidente", le pareció oír. "¡Qué desgracia!", comentaba otro. Contó desde tres. En el dos ya había oído un "no somos nadie".

Si el portal aparecía cerca de Franco, el comentario a Pollard le permitiría aparecer por Gando aquella misma noche sin que nadie le pegase un tiro. O quizás no. Para bien o para mal la misión debía continuar y aunque le tocaba los cojones lindamente tener que convertirse en un lamebotas del Generalísimo, había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía otra opción para seguir adelante que ir con los ganadores. Una nueva mirada a la saboneta y una nueva decepción.

Decidió analizar a la muchedumbre para ver si podía robar alguna cartera.

* * *

Aquella misma mañana Alonso y Victoria se hicieron con comida y agua, y dejando la fiesta detrás, decidieron ir al Norte, por el camino que les dijeron llegaba a Córdoba. No encontraron carro o coche que les quisiera acercar, así que emprendiendo senderos a pie quedaron a mitad de camino, cerca de un lugar llamado Fernán Núñez. Mas como temía Alonso, al tener que hacer noche al raso, de nada les sirvió la caminata: amanecieron cansados y doloridos en la misma cueva que les había visto amanecer el día anterior.

Aún en Cabra.

Lo intentaron al día siguiente hacia el sur, a Málaga, con idéntico resultado; quedaron más cerca del pueblo, apenas a 30 kilómetros, pues la pobre Victoria no pudo caminar tanto dos días seguidos.

Y de nuevo, lo mismo.

Despertaron en la cueva.

El tercer día Alonso decidió descansar y volvieron a vivir, de nuevo, otro día de fiesta con la gente de Cabra sin que el buen humor y la atmósfera de alegría se les lograra contagiar. En el bar "La Sartén", eso sí, lograron hacerse hueco y encontrar mesa y pidió Alonso una ración de cocido que si bien no les alegró, al menos les llenó las tripas.

–¿Qué haremos, Padre? –acabó por decir Victoria.

Alonso, a fe cierta, no supo qué responder. Dejó pasar unos instantes en los que un parroquiano tiró a otro su vino de Montilla.

La saboneta no se activaba y yendo al Norte y al Sur no habían podido salir del hechizo. De haber vuelto atrás en el tiempo, o a una fecha parecida, podría haberse llamado a sí mismo; aquella idea le había asaltado tras Asturias y había llegado a la conclusión de que para ponerla en práctica, debía ser minucioso y apuntar fechas y horas en las que él mismo hubiera quedado esperando llamada o recado en algún hotel. Mas no había sido diligente en hacer aqueso por las prisas de encontrar portales y, por lo que sabía, se encontraban en septiembre del año 35, muchos meses después del ataque que habían sufrido en el tren, el cual si no recordaba mal había sido durante la primavera.

Aunque hubiere atendido recado de sí mismo para evitar la trampa, de nada le hubiera valido.

–Debemos seguir intentando escapar –pensó en voz alta Alonso–; mas no tiene sentido que hagamos lo mismo una y otra vez –razonó–. Debemos probar otros lugares. Al Este, a Jaén o Granada; o al Oeste a Sevilla.

Alonso vio a la niña pensar, sus ojos verdes y cansados pasando a ser de nuevo vivarachos y llenos de vida.

–Dará igual hagamos lo que hagamos –dijo sin pararse a pensar–. Si al día siguiente volvemos a este lugar, será el día anterior. Y si logramos escapar, nada de lo que hayamos hecho importará porque no vamos a volver. Quizás debamos hacer maldad.

Alonso parpadeó, perplejo y acabó asintiendo ante la lógica de la muchacha. A pie no habían conseguido alejarse, quizás, lo suficiente. Vías de tren había descubierto aquella mañana pues Cabra, pueblo grande, tenía estación; no estaba por la labor, no obstante, de intentar otro viaje por ferrocarril tan cercano al ataque sufrido hacía apenas días, por lo que robar un vehículo o caballos era tan buena opción como cualquiera. Alejarse lo suficiente, quizás, invalidaría el conjuro y como había razonado Victoria, seguir camino no importaría siendo bandidos, pues no habían de volver allí. La idea de robar no entusiasmaba a Alonso, mas la misión era lo primero: quizás pudieran encontrar a alguien que no echara de menos lo que pudieran robar. Cabra debía tener algún rico y puestos a agriar la vida a alguien, pensó, mejor a quien pudiera dar de comer a los suyos después de haber sido desvalijado.

–He observado que nuestras ropas se desgastan y se ensucian por el camino –explicó Alonso–. Tal parece que como nosotros vuelven atrás.

–Tal parece –asintió Victoria.

–Debemos primero intentar robar dinero y ver si amanece con nosotros –propuso Alonso–. Mas a la vez...

–¿Queréis que nos quedemos despiertos por la noche, sin dormir? –adivinó la niña.

Alonso asintió, satisfecho. En verdad era espabilada.

Hoy después del cocido tocaba una buena siesta.

* * *

Entre dos hileras de modestas casas blanqueadas, cerca de la costa, Pacino buscó un callejón que le permitiera hacer recuento del botín incautado. Mejor incautación que robo, pensó, aunque mira tú: un ladrón era un ladrón se mirara como se mirara. En total, cuatro carteras y un portafolios de cuero fino que alguien se había dejado mal apoyado contra una farola y oyes... Tito Corleone necesitaba un traje nuevo para hacerse pasar por falangista o por lo que tocase, y dormir en una camita de hotel canario después de pasarse varias semanas en una celda del futuro, como que le llamaba. En las carteras encontró casi mil pesetas en total, lo cual fue un subidón importante. La lotería vino en la cartera de quien parecía un marchante con bigote y patillas llamado Javier Aranda, especialidad en corsetería y complementos de señora.

–Mi hermano gemelo perdido –susurró en voz alta.

El parecido no era completo, pero daba el pego si no se miraba mucho: un par de kilos más y una mirada cansada que tendría que practicar. El portafolios de piel, por otro lado, no fue nada útil: sólo papeles. Pacino iba a tirarlo en el macetero donde había dejado las carteras vacías cuando el sello de lo que parecía un juzgado en una de las carpetillas de papel le llamó la atención. La abrió despacio, casi con miedo, y descubrió anotaciones manuscritas de lo que parecía una autopsia preliminar. Un monigote del fiambre mostraba orificio de entrada y de salida y Pacino, sin poder evitarlo, se encontró leyendo las anotaciones de los forenses por deformación profesional.

–Mierda –comprendió al leer el nombre.

Era la autopsia preliminar de Balmes.

Había ido a robar el portafolios a quien demonio estuviese al cargo de la investigación de su muerte.

–Joder. Mierda. Joder. Mierda.

¡De cabeza a joder la puta Historia! ¡Mierda Pacino! ¡Como si se hubiera puesto un puto cartel luminoso encima! ¡La única advertencia de Lola y ya la había echado a perder! ¡No debía cambiar nada! ¡La otra Amelia descubriría que se había perdido el informe y mandaría a sus matones allí! ¡Joder! ¡Puta mariposa!

–La he cagado de la hostia... –murmuró.

Su primer instinto fue dejar el portafolios y la carpetita con las anotaciones abandonados junto a las carteras vacías, aquí paz y después gloria y a correr todo lo que den las piernas, pero le pudo un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo que le hizo volver a leer la última anotación: "probable muerte accidental".

Pacino volvió al principio de las notas y comprobó el monigote. Entrada por debajo de las costillas, lado izquierdo. Salida por la quinta vértebra lumbar. Bazo agujereado y el pobre hombre desangrado... No era una muerte rápida.

Trató de repasar lo que sabía de aquello inútilmente... Franco montaba aquella noche en el Dragon Rapide y a levantar al ejército de África. Lo haría desde allí, desde Las Palmas... Recordó entonces lo que le había dicho el cantinero: Franco había venido desde Tenerife al funeral.

–¿Qué cojones?

¿Por qué el avión había aterrizado en Gran Canaria? Por la conversación con Bernie y las inglesas, llevaban por lo menos dos días en la isla. Si venían por Franco, ¿por qué no aterrizar en Tenerife? Volvió a mirar la saboneta con la esperanza de que le sacase de aquello, pero la hijaputa seguía quieta, así que llegó a tres conclusiones.

La primera era que debía comprarse un traje guapo cagando leches, porque si le tocaba codearse con Franco, mejor alguien con poderío que parecer un cualquiera. La segunda era que debía jugársela y devolver el portafolios a su dueño, un tal Pinto de la Rosa, haciéndose el loco. La tercera, mosqueo bajo la oreja izquierda al echar un último vistazo a la trayectoria de la bala en el cuerpo, era que la muerte de Balmes no tenía pinta de accidente.

Le habían dado matarile.

* * *

 **NdA** : Hay un encarnizado debate sobre la muerte de Balmes. ¿Accidente o asesinato? Viñas opina lo segundo. Domínguez lo primero. Y con ellos muchos. Ambos dan muchos datos útiles entre razonamientos más o menos lógicos que validan su versión de las cosas. Yo he llegado a mi propia conclusión la cual, como podéis imaginar, cuadra con mis axiomas iniciales. Como con Aída LaFuente aquí va a haber algo de ficción. Si queréis saber la verdad os recomiendo investigar y llegar a vuestras propias conclusiones.


	49. C48 Una llamativa autopsia

**Capítulo 48.- Una llamativa autopsia (I)**

Las Palmas de Gran Canaria.

17 de Julio de 1936.

" _Llega por la tarde a Santa Cruz de Tenerife la noticia de que el comandante militar de Gran Canaria, general Amado Balmes, implicado en la conspiración, ha muerto por la mañana en un accidente de tiro que se atribuyó a suicidio pero que el sumario abierto inmediatamente y conservado en el Servicio Histórico Militar confirma con toda claridad como accidente por imprudencia; el general acostumbraba a cargar la pistola apoyando el cañón en la cadera"_

" **Historia esencial de la Guerra Civil Española"**

 **Ricardo de la Cierva**

* * *

 _"Se observa primeramente una herida pequeña (...) situada en la región epigástrica a tres centímetros a la izquierda de la línea media y a cuatro centímetros por debajo del reborde de la costal izquierda (...), puede afirmarse que es el orificio de entrada de un proyectil de arma de fuego. También se observa otra herida en la línea media de la región sacrolumbar a nivel de la quinta vértebra lumbar (...) inducen a creer en el orificio de salida del proyectil._

 _El trayecto o mejor la dirección que siguió el proyectil fue de adelante a atrás, de arriba a abajo (...), de izquierda a derecha. La causa del fallecimiento rápido, dadas las lesiones encontradas, no pudo ser otra que la hemorragia interna por la rotura del bazo, lesión mortal dado el tamaño de la perforación por el proyectil del arma de fuego. La distancia a la que tuvo que producirse el disparo fue necesariamente corta o a quemarropa (...) Parece probable un disparo ocurrido al mismo sujeto (...)"_

 **Fragmento de la autopsia del general Amado Balmes extraída de: "En busca del general Balmes"**

 **Moisés Domínguez Núñez**

* * *

Tras hacerse con un traje decente y preguntar un poco por ahí, Pacino le echó morro al temilla y logró que dos soldadetes que movían coronas y flores del funeral le llevasen, casi a la hora de comer, de vuelta junto a ellos a la Comandancia Militar de Las Palmas. Resultaba que el tal Pinto de la Rosa era un comandante y, por lo que indicaban sus papeles, además el juez militar encargado de las diligencias. Mirad coleguis que tengo que entregarle esto al comandante, etc. No, no, guapos. Vosotros no se lo entregáis. Se lo entrego yo.

Así que antes de que pudiera pensárselo mejor se vio atravesando un arco blanco con el lema "Todo por la patria" en plan cuartel de la Guardia Civil con palmeritas en los jardines; claro que no era la Guardia Civil sino el ejército y Pacino estaba a cien putos pueblos de sentirse como lo había hecho por los pobres diablos de Monte Arruit. El miedo estaba también ahí, pero era muy diferente; más como meterse en la boca del lobo como pollo sin cabeza. Cagarla allí, con Franco y la Historia tan cerca, iba a ser ponerse en el radar de Amelia, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Lola le había avisado de que los portales iban a menudo asociados a personas con peso en la Historia... ¿Y quién con más peso que Franco en julio de 1936? Además, aunque le seguía dando nauseas, ir en plan pelota nacional tendría sus beneficios en el laberinto si iba del lado de los victoriosos, ¿no?

Lo único que debía conseguir era no liarla. Dejarse ver, quedar como el bueno, el comandante me debe una, y largarse. Y si la saboneta se ponía a bailar con Franco cerca, saltar al siguiente portal cagando leches.

Después de las pertinentes explicaciones a los guardias y tras quitarse de encima al ayudante pelota que quería entregar el portafolios (quita bicho), Pacino entró sin llamar para pasmo de los tres tíos que encontró dentro.

El tal Pinto de la Rosa, el comandante, estaba lozano sin llegar a gordo; unicejo pero sin boina, de barbilla partida y mirada pícara. Su cara seria se trastocó en una sonrisilla nerviosa cuando vio a un civil, elegantón pero un civil, en la puerta de su despacho. En su propia mesa estaba un cabo en plan taquígrafo y otro militar, sentado frente a ambos, sudaba la gota gorda porque parecía estar haciendo una declaración.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Pinto de la Rosa.

–Mi comandante –explicó uno de los soldadetes-chófer–: este hombre afirma haber encontrado su portafolios. Le hemos traído inmediatamente.

Pacino sonrió en plan estrella de cine y le entregó la cartera de piel, a lo que el otro, sin siquiera mirarle, la abrió comprobando su contenido. Respiró. Pacino creyó ver alivio.

Ordenó al ayudante de fuera que suspendiera la búsqueda.

–¿Dónde la encontró y quién es usted? –preguntó más tranquilo.

–Apoyada cerca de unos maceteros, a pocos pasos del Hotel Madrid –sonrió Pacino–. No pude evitar abrirla y de ahí supe que era suya. Con tanta gente de repente en la calle, los caraduras... Ya sabe.

–No; no sé.

–Carteristas, ladronzuelos... Me llamo Javier Aranda, en respuesta a su pregunta.

Pinto de la Rosa se le quedó mirando, frío como un témpano a pesar de la caloreta y las gotazas de sudor.

–¿Sabe usted mucho de carteristas y ladronzuelos, señor Aranda?

Pacino tardó unos segundos en responder, porque comprendió que aquel tío no era tonto y que le estaba dando vueltas a que había sido él quien le había trincado el portafolios _in the first place_. A ver cómo me lo camelo, pensó. Le echó de nuevo morro y si la cosa no coló, al menos el comandante no le metió en el calabozo: que si mi primo es policía en Madrid, que si la gran ciudad... Tanta gente por el funeral atrae a los aprovechados. Confío en que no le falte nada en el portafolios. Pinto de la Rosa lo vació en su mesa y comprobó, hoja por hoja, que así era; luego pareció conformarse, pronunció un seco "gracias" y ordenó a los chóferes que sacaran al civil de allí.

Así que nada: de vuelta a la entrada y por los pasillos de la comandancia, custodiado por sus orgullosos chóferes. Pacino suspiró. Al menos un comandante se había quedado con su cara y oyes... Vistazo al reloj del bolsillo en plan señor por si aca y... Nada de nada. Al menos lo había intentado. Se cruzaron entonces los tres con una conversación que les venía de frente girando una esquina del pasillo.

–Pero General... Es su primo.

–No es afecto –contestó secamente una voz atiplada que le puso a Pacino los pelos como escarpias–. Que se encargue Buruaga y que use artillería si hace falta.

Al doblar la esquina Pacino se encontró de frente con Francisco Franco y un séquito de militares con crespones negros y uniformes de gala. Los chóferes se apartaron como si hubiesen visto al Papa y saludando militarmente dejaron sitio a la pandi.

Pacino tragó saliva y justo cuando Franco le daba ya la espalda, se paró.

El cabrón se paró.

–A usted le conozco –soltó en tonos agudos, sin darse la vuelta–. Nunca olvido una cara.

* * *

Pacino se encontró jeta a jeta con Paquito, plano picado, acojonado y sin atreverse a abrir la puta boca.

–Xauen –hizo memoria Franco–... Usted y sus extraños amigos... Los... Periodistas...

La última palabra murió en los labios de Franco al tiempo que las miradas frías del séquito militar cambiaban del "paso de tu culo" al "la cagaste Burt Lancaster".

Mierda, concedió Pacino.

Estoy jodido.

–Mi general –intentó a la desesperada–. Déjeme decirle que estoy de su parte... Yo...

–¿Dónde le llevaban? –chirrió Franco a los soldadetes, quienes por cómo le agarraron los brazos Pacino supo que se habían acojonado aún más que él.

–A la salida, mi general. Ha traído un...

–¡Nada de "a la salida"! –cortó secamente Franco–. ¡Al calabozo! Que no hable con nadie. ¡Con nadie! ¿Entendido? ¡Llévenselo!

* * *

Pacino se despidió del reloj de Lola, de su cartera, de la pipa, de sus documentos robados, y se pasó el resto de la tarde encerrado en una celda con olor de salitre y un calor infernal.

Jodido no: estaba lo siguiente.

El cabrón de Franco le había reconocido... ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Para él habían pasado más de diez años desde lo de Xauen! De celda a celda y tiro porque me toca. En breve un operativo de Amelia aparecería por allí y le llevaría de vuelta al futuro... O alguno de los "afectos" de Franco acabaría por llegar para darle el paseíllo. Había sido un gilipollas por creer que podría colarse y ganarse la confianza de alguien. Estaban todos paranoicos y era normal: en menos de un día se produciría el alzamiento. ¡Debían estar viendo espías por todas partes!

¿Por qué había sido tan idiota?

¡Idota, idiota, idiota!

–Soy un idiota... –murmuró en voz alta.

–Eso probablemente es lo único cierto que lleva dicho en todo el día –sonrió una voz.

De las sombras, por el pasillo, apareció el mismísimo Pinto de la Rosa, a solas, sentándose delante de la celda y ofrenciéndole un pito.

Pacino lo aceptó y tras darle una calada tomó aire: aquella era su última oportunidad.

–Escuche comandante. Lo sé todo. Lo sé todo, pero estoy de su parte. Sé lo de mañana. Sé que el avión está aquí para llevar a Franco a Marruecos –explicó Pacino a toda velocidad–. Tiene que creerme. Estoy aquí para ayudar.

El otro se le quedó mirando y echó una calada tranquila antes de hablar.

–No sé de qué me habla señor... Aranda. Claro que Aranda no es su verdadero nombre, ¿verdad?

–No.

–Déjeme adivinar... Es Corleone, ¿verdad?

Pacino se quedó blanco. Nadie en la isla conocía ese nombre, nadie excepto...

Los ingleses.

* * *

El interrogatorio del comandante fue exhaustivo y Pacino creyó haber aguantado la cerita más o menos. Con el nombre de "Corleone" sobre la mesa, Pacino se refugió en decir que era un agente del gobierno de Mussolini. En Xauen había estado para recopilar información hacía años (nunca había sido periodista, por favor, qué cosas) y se encontraba en la isla para apoyar el levantamiento.

–Piénselo comandante –intentó Pacino con la cajetilla de cigarrillos casi acabada–. Sé todo esto y no he llamado a nadie de Madrid. Italia ve con buenos ojos...

–Lamentablemente, de ser toda esa historia cierta –interrumpió Pinto de la Rosa–, no podremos saber si es verdad hasta mañana, ¿verdad?

Pacino suspiró.

–No.

–Entonces, tendremos que esperar.

Dicho lo cual, Pinto de la Rosa se levantó dispuesto a dejarle a solas. ¡No, no, no! ¡No podía esperar hasta mañana! ¡Si le descubría Amelia no le daría ni minutos!

Pacino se frotó la cara y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

–¿Quién era el pollo del despacho? –preguntó. Pinto de la Rosa se le quedó mirando, extrañado–. Vamos comandante. Si quieren tapar lo de Balmes con propiedad, ¿qué mejor que alguien como yo para encontrar una historia convincente?

–Tiene usted mucho coraje para estar en una celda, señor Corleone.

–¿Qué pasó con Balmes? ¿Se negó a participar y decidieron apartarlo?

Pinto de la Rosa se le quedó mirando, entre sorprendido e intrigado.

–El "pollo", como lo llama usted, era Díez Escudero. El chófer. Fue él el que llevó al General a la casa de socorro tras el... Desgraciado accidente.

–¿En serio?

–Y tanto.

–¿Fue él? El que disparó al General, quiero decir.

Pinto de la Rosa suspiró.

–El general tenía vicios con las armas. Uno de ellos era desencasquillarlas contra su propio vientre –explicó Pinto de la Rosa–. Además, esas pistolas eran especiales. Astra 400, modificadas, de 9 mm. Proclives al encasquillamiento. ¿Sabe de armas?

–Algo –se encogió de hombros Pacino–. Aunque como ya le he dicho, estoy de su parte así que acepte un consejo: si quiere que alguien se trague que Balmes se disparó por accidente, oculte el informe de la autopsia.

Pinto de la Rosa se le quedó mirando desde el otro lado de las celdas y Pacino supo que había llamado su atención.

* * *

 **NdA** : En un par de días el desenlace de la trama de Balmes.


	50. C49 Una llamativa autopsia (II)

**Capítulo 49.- Una llamativa autopsia (II)**

Calabozos de la Comandancia Militar.

Las Palmas de Gran Canaria.

17 al 18 de Julio de 1936.

 _"(...) a muy poco rato se personaron en la Casa de Socorro el Teniente Coronel_

 _Jefe Accidental del Regimiento de Infantería, D. Francisco de S. Galtier y Pley,_

 _a quien le correspondía asumir el mando militar de la provincia y el Comandante Jefe de Estado Mayor,_

 _D. Fernando García González, y el primero de ellos, al verme en la citada Casa de Socorro_

 _y probablemente por ser el único que estaba presente, me dijo:_

 _«Usted, Juez»._

 _En el acto llamé al Capitán Juez permanente, D. Cristóbal García Uzuriaga,_

 _diciéndole que le nombraba Secretario"_

" **El grupo mixto de ingenieros nº4 en la campaña de liberación 1936-1939"**

 **José M. Pinto de la Rosa**

* * *

El fresquete que entraba desde fuera de la celda conseguía que la noche de verano fuese un poco más soportable, aunque el humo de tabaco de dentro del pasillo como que dejaba las cosas igual de asfixiantes, además de oscuras del carajo. A Pacino se le acababa el tiempo. A ver cómo convenzo al Uni este de que quiero salir, pero que te lo juro por Arturo, no es para llamar a Madrid antes de que Franco coja las de Tetuán.

Es que me persigue la malvada emperatriz del Tiempo. Como te lo cuento.

Un culebrón que lo flipas.

Tocar la muerte de Balmes parecía haber dado resultado, al menos, para que el juez instructor no se fuera y si bien no estaban claros del todo los detalles del crimen, Pacino sí tenía clarinete que Pinto de la Rosa estaba tan interesado en averiguar la verdad como él en ayudar al gobierno de Mussolini. Al pavo aquel le habían puesto a tapar el tufo del asesinato. Y no era tonto.

–¿Qué tiene de raro la autopsia? –sonrió Pinto de la Rosa.

Estaba nervioso, comprendió Pacino. Para no estarlo.

–Vi la metopa en su despacho, comandante –sonrió Pacino tratando de parecer calmado–. Es usted... Ingeniero, ¿verdad?

–Así es.

–Tuve un amigo ingeniero una vez... Un tipo listo, aunque había cosas de las que no sabía mucho. Por ejemplo, leyes. Dígame –sonrió Pacino–, ¿es normal que un comandante de ingenieros ejerza como juez militar?

Pinto de la Rosa se sentó a la silla al otro lado de la celda, de nuevo. Su expresión había cambiado de la sorpresa al cabreo.

–¿Qué está insinuando?

Sonó más como una amenaza que como una pregunta, por lo que Pacino optó por calmar los ánimos y se encogió de hombros.

–Ya le he dicho que estoy de su parte y que quiero ayudarle. Lo que no cuadra en la autopsia –explicó Pacino–, es la trayectoria. La trayectoria y el bazo perforado. Puedo creer que el general fuese indisciplinado con las armas, pero no que desencasquillara una pistola tapando con su propio cuerpo la ventana de expulsión.

–¿Por qué cree que tapó...?

–La trayectoria. La bala le agujereó el bazo y le salió por la la quinta lumbar –sonrió Pacino–. Aunque tuviera el bazo del tamaño de una bota de vino, eso es tener la pistola muy inclinada, ¿no cree? Cuadra más con... Como si el general estuviese sentado y... Alguien de pie le disparase desde su izquierda: por el costado, de frente, de arriba a abajo. Dígame... ¿Qué han hecho con la pistola? Porque si quiere un consejo, yo la haría desaparecer. Especialmente si resulta que no se encasquillaba tan fácilmente.

Pinto de la Rosa le observó, de nuevo. Su inquietud había desaparecido para convertirse en una silenciosa cautela. La pistola, repitió pensativo.

–El chófer la dejó en el guardabarros del coche –explicó el comandante–. ¿Puede creerlo? Al llevar al general a toda prisa a la Casa de Socorro olvidó que estaba allí y... Bueno. Se ha perdido por el camino.

Pacino aceptó otro cigarrillo cuando Pinto de la Rosa abrió una nueva cajetilla. Se perdieron por el camino. Flipa.

–¿Quién estaba con el general cuando murió?

–El chófer, únicamente.

Pacino asintió. Y una mierda.

–¿Fue él quien disparó? –volvió a intentar.

–El general murió de un accidente, señor Corleone.

–¿Fue usted?

Silencio. Pinto de la Rosa se acercó un chisquero al cigarrillo y lo prendió lentamente. Luego hizo que Pacino se acercara a las rejas y le encendió el suyo. En la oscuridad de la celda no podía ver la marca de la cajetilla, pero era tabaco amargo y un poco grueso. Daba sed.

–Yo estaba en la barbería cuando fui avisado del desgraciado accidente –comentó Pinto de la Rosa tras una calada–. Pero dejemos de hablar de la muerte del pobre general... Dígame... ¿Qué vamos a ganar cuando en unos días le dejemos salir, señor Corleone?

Pacino suspiró. Al menos, se consoló, el otro parecía haberse tragado lo del espía. En la pelu. Super-oportuno, por cierto. Claro. Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, ¿qué mejor que buscarse una coartada?

Una coartada.

La sensación de que la última pieza del rompecabezas encajaba se hizo real en su cabeza con un clic que tuvo que disimular escondiéndose la cara con las manos. Espías y una coartada. ¿Por eso el avión había aterrizado en Las Palmas? ¿Por eso Balmes había muerto?

Para potra, o mala potra según se mire, la puerta del pasillo de las celdas se abrió y Pinto de la Rosa se levantó como impulsado por un resorte antes de que Pacino pudiera decir más. Del fondo, acompañados por un mandamás y un farol, dos figuras de civil avanzaron hacia la celda de Pacino y por encima de los susurros que intercambiaron, sólo pudo fijarse en que uno de ellos era el mismísimo Bertie Pollard.

* * *

–¡Pero si es mi viejo amigo Bertie! –sonrió Pacino–. ¿Qué tal la descomposición? ¿Funcionó la manzanilla?

Bertie tenía mejor pinta desde haberle conocido aquella mañana en el aeródromo de Gando. Más ojeras todavía, el traje de lino un poco más arrugado, pero el mismo gesto de fastidio y estrés. La luz del farol contribuía a ponerle una cara de cabreo extra, como si haberse tenido que pasar por las celdas de la comandancia le hubiese amargado la noche. Tras unas palabras más, Pinto de la Rosa se fue con el mandamás sin despedirse y dejó a Pacino a solas con Bertie (que se quedó de pie y alejado de la puerta de su celda) y el otro civil, que se sentó frente a él en la silla del Uni.

–¿Señor Miguel Corleone?

–Sí.

–Soy Luis Bolín.

A Pacino le sonaba el nombre, pero no pudo ubicarlo; español, pinta de caradura y algo de acento andaluz. Le preguntó por el origen de la información que poseía y Pacino capeó el temporal como pudo del mismo modo que había hecho con Pinto de la Rosa. Bolín, en cambio, parecía un tipo más práctico y blandito; sus preguntas, además, eran dirigidas por Bertie quien desde detrás le comentaba algunas cosillas en un inglés bajito y rápido que Pacino no podía entender.

–Señor Corleone –explicó Bolín al acabar su interrogatorio–, entenderá que tengamos que encerrarle aquí hasta dentro de un par de días.

–No es una perspectiva que me llene de alegría –gruñó Pacino–. ¿Pero me liberarán si Franco llega a Tetuán con éxito?

–Sólo si admite ayudarnos con su gobierno –interrumpió Bertie, por fin, desde detrás.

Pacino sonrió, pícaro.

–Mi causa es la suya, pero entenderán que mi interés por ayudar va parejo a mi comodidad. Libérenme ahora y prometo que yo mismo les presentaré al _Duce_. Esperen más de lo debido y no me mostraré tan colaborador.

Bolín giró la cabeza en busca de autorización y Bertie se negó.

–Se quedará usted aquí –dijo con acentazo el inglés–, hasta que todo esté hecho. Ahora si nos disculpa... Tenemos que montar en un avión.

Pacino agarró los barrotes de la celda con fuerza y apretó los dientes: su última oportunidad para salir de allí se le escapaba entre los dedos. ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Piensa, piensa, piensa!

–Dígame, Bertie –intentó Pacino, de lejos, a la desesperada–. ¿Cuándo supo que Balmes debía morir?

Bertie se paró en seco, casi al fondo del pasillo, para pasmo de Bolín. Puta locura tocar los cojones a la peña, pero oye... Encerrado dos días y quedar a merced de Amelia era tan bueno como acabar con un tiro en la cabeza. Al momento y tras decirse dos frases, Bolín salió por el pasillo dejándolos a solas, y Bertie se sentó en la silla frente a Pacino con el rostro contraído.

–Cuidado con lo que...

–No comprendía por qué traer el avión a Las Palmas si Franco estaba en Tenerife –interrumpió Pacino, de tranqui–. Pero entonces pensé... Ese es el problema, ¿no? Que cantaría demasiado. Franco fue retirado a las Canarias porque la República no confiaba en él. Y seguro que estará rodeado de espías. Espías que avisarían si un avión inglés aparece en Tenerife, aunque sea de turistas. Había que darle una excusa... Una coartada.

–Tiene usted mucha imaginación, señor Corleone. Continúe.

–Así que... ¿Qué mejor que dársela? Ustedes llegan el 15, Balmes muere el 16 y Franco tiene la excusa para dejar Tenerife y venirse a donde está el avión: el funeral. ¿Quién mató al general, Bertie? Fue usted, ¿verdad? Estos tres días ha tenido que estar muy atareado... Llegar el 15, coger el Ferry a Tenerife, hablar con Franco o con un subalterno, volver en el de la noche, matar a Balmes por la mañana... Es usted un espía trotamundos...

Bertie cambió el enfado por un tranquilo gesto de sorpresa. Abrió su chaqueta de lino y sacó una pitillera de plata; con la chaqueta abierta y en su cintura, Pacino volvió a ver la culata de la pistola que ya había visto en Gando y que a la luz del farol y tan cerca, pudo ver que tenía un emblema del ejército español.

Luego encendió su cigarrillo con un zippo, en plan relax.

–Parece más un policía que un espía, señor Corleone.

–Sólo dígame –siguió Pacino–, entre colegas... ¿Fue porque se oponía al levantamiento? ¿O porque le venía bien para traerse a Franco?

–Como sabrá, el pobre general Balmes era monárquico –sonrió Bertie, cómplice–... Era... ¿Cómo lo dicen ustedes?... De los nuestros... Verá... Un "levantamiento" es algo muy serio. Uno no puede confiar en alguien a quien sus hombres no van a seguir. Mis órdenes eran traer a un general desde Las Palmas. Podía ser Balmes, o Franco. Franco era la primera opción pero... _Good Lord..._ No he visto hombre más precavido y cauteloso. Quería garantías de todo... Cuesta creer lo que dicen de él como militar. Balmes es conocido en África... ¿Pero le seguiría la Legión?

–¿Por eso mató a Balmes? ¿Para darle a Franco la oportunidad de venir?

–¿Le gustan las armas, señor Corleone? –dijo Bertie sacándose la pistola del cinto.

Pacino se echó atrás, un poco acojonado. Igual con mala pata no había ni paseillo y se lo liquidaban allí mismo.

–Sólo cuando son... Útiles.

–Se puede saber mucho de un hombre por cómo dispara un arma –comenzó Bertie–. La mañana del 16, el general Balmes me invitó al campo de tiro, a probar unas pistolas. Magníficas. Como esta –sonrió mientras le enseñaba la Astra–. Tras hablar con Franco el día anterior en Tenerife, aún no había decidido a cuál de los dos debía llevar en el avión. Entonces le vi disparar, ¿sabe? Le vi cargar el arma y desencasquillarla como un recluta inepto y pensé... Estaba agotado, pero recuerdo que pensé... Si pongo a este hombre en África no será capaz de levantar nada.

Pacino le vio guardar la pistola y levantarse, lo que le hizo suspirar de alivio.

–Bertie, por favor. ¡Sáqueme de aquí ahora!

–Saldrá, Corleone: cuando todo esté resuelto. No antes.

Pacino, vencido, se derrumbó en su silla al verle salir de las celdas.

Esperó, de todo corazón, que Alonso hubiera tenido más suerte.

* * *

 **NdA** : Este un escrito de ficción. Creed lo que queráis después de haber investigado :)


	51. C50 Una prisión para Alonso de Entrerrío

**Capítulo 50.- Una prisión para Alonso de Entrerríos**

Cabra, Córdoba.

Ese mismo día de septiembre de 1935.

 _"I got you to hold my hand..._

 _I got you to understand..._

 _I got you to walk with me,_

 _and I got you to talk with me."_

 **"I got you babe"**

 **Sonny Bono**

* * *

Alonso vio salir el sol junto con Victoria en mitad del campo, para en el siguiente parpadeo de ojos volver ambos a la gruta de Cabra. Probaron dos noches más encontrarse el amanecer en diferentes lugares: una sierra, un pajar, el hostal de Priego (un pueblo vecino), siempre con el mismo resultado: el embrujo de Folch les traía de vuelta al principio.

Sus ropas y los objetos que guardaban consigo también regresaban al mismo día. Los billetes de la cartera robada al alcalde, sin ir más lejos, compartían los mismos números de serie; monedas, cubiertos, incluso piedras en los bolsillos acababan copiadas hasta el más mínimo detalle para pasmo de Victoria. No sucedió lo mismo con la furgoneta desvencijada del panadero, don Miguel Moreno, donde se quedaron a dormir una noche en la cual consiguieron llegar a Madrid. Del mismo modo que las camas y las casas donde dormían no aparecían en la cueva, tampoco lo hacían otros objetos de gran tamaño. Sí en cambio otras, como las sábanas o las mantas, que si no volvían a usarse para dormir, al siguiente día se esfumaban. Tras varias noches más de ensayos y errores, descubrieron que lo que metían en atillos junto a ellos era lo que con ellos volvía a atrás; dejar lo que se habían llevado más allá del alcance de la mano una noche, aunque estuvieran en la cueva, lo hacía irremediablemente desaparecer.

Con respecto a alejarse de Cabra, lo intentaron por ferrocarril, en automóviles, burra y a pie. La motocicleta del hijo del Jaime fue robada en dos ocasiones y no más, pues Victoria se acabó por encaprichar en conducirla y Alonso temía, peligrosa experiencia sin un casco, que daño acabara para ella. Hicieron noche en otros lugares, visitaron sitios cercanos y lejanos a Cabra, todo lo que se les ocurrió lo intentaron, mas no hubo cristiana forma: resultaba imposible escapar de aquella prisión.

¿Qué sucedería de intentar entrar al Ministerio de aquel año? Alonso lo había pensado tras lograr llegar en vehículo por primera vez a Madrid. ¿Les descubriría Folch? ¿O acaso su poder era tal que aun atravesada una puerta del tiempo volverían a Cabra el día de la _bajá_ de la Virgen?

La única ventaja que veía a aquel encierro era que en base a repetir jornadas y ver a los mismos parroquianos, les hubiera sido sencillo descubrir asesinos enviados por Amelia Folch; mas Alonso acabó por pensar que tal acontecimiento no sucedería, pues ya estaban atrapados allí para siempre.

¿Qué necesidad tenía la bruja de hacerles matar?

¿Y por qué lo habría intentado en el tren?

–Debemos separarnos –caviló una noche Alonso, al tiempo que miraba el techo ya docenas de veces visto de la habitación de la fonda–. Amelia Folch sólo me quiere atrapar a mí. Injusto es que compartáis esta prisión conmigo.

La niña saltó de su cama del otro lado de la habitación y corrió a su cabecera. Allí le agarró la mano, arrodillándose en el suelo, rogándole.

–No.

–Mirad que si es así, niña, podréis escapar de esto y de la guerra –insistió Alonso, incapaz de leer los húmedos ojos verdes que tenía delante–. Podréis llevaros el dinero del alcalde y comprar un pasaje a las indias... A América.

–Jamás. No... No sin vos –dijo atropelladamente la niña. Luego, conteniéndose y sin soltar su mano, la pequeña pensó por unos momentos–. Ambos saldremos juntos de aquí, Padre. Ahora decidme, por favor. Contadme qué quiere esa bruja de vos y todo lo que sepáis de esa magia que nos rodea.

* * *

Tras dejar a Lola al cuidado de los _Transformers_ con el MIR (o lo que hubiese en el siglo XXIII), Julián se resignó a hacer caso a Amelia y cerrar la boca hasta salir del hospital.

De vuelta en el ático la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, también en silencio. Julián, el pecho hirviéndole, aguantó unos segundos mientras Amelia ordenaba a las IA's desconectarse y generar una burbuja de silencio; aún no sabía qué tenía pensado para Lola, si la había creído o iba de cabeza a Loarre, pero la verdad era que Lola en aquel momento a Julián le importaba una puta mierda.

Alonso. Alonso era el problema.

Amelia volvió a él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Genial.

Ya podían tener bronca sin que se enterasen las porteras ciberpunk.

–¡Tienes que sacarles de ahí! –logró contenerse Julián lo suficiente para no gritar–. ¡A los dos! ¡A Alonso y a Victoria!

–No.

–¿No te acuerdas del rabino? ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiese sido para Leví recordar cada día? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tenerles ahí dentro? ¿Cómo esperas encontrar a Alonso cuando lleve, no sé...? ¿Un año? ¿Diez? ¿Crees que así le tendrás más blandito para convencerle de que venga aquí? ¡Si es así, déjame que te diga que no le recuerdas como es! ¡Será al revés! ¡Te odiará más!

–Están en las fiestas de un pueblo, Julián –contestó Amelia, como si le costase encontrar la calma–, no en una picota de la Santa Inquisición. ¡Y estará el tiempo que deba estar! Prefiero tenerle veinte años atrapado que perderle a lo largo del laberinto, ¿no lo entiendes? Como si meterse de cabeza en la guerra no fuese suficiente; además –rezongó–, no puedo controlar que alguien de este Ministerio intente matarle.

–¡Entonces traele aquí, joder!

–¿Para qué? ¿Para que se escape como Pacino? –saltó ella–. ¿Para que en vez de Lola el próximo disparo te lo lleves tú?

Julián fue a agarrarla por los hombros, pero Amelia se apartó, mordiéndose el nudillo. Hacía eso siempre que se ponía a pensar, nerviosa.

–Créeme... Encerrarle así no ha sido nada fácil: es un truco que no sé si podré volver a repetir –explicó–. Llevo planeando traeros bastante tiempo: es la única solución.

Ya estaba doña controladora, tratanto a todos como las piezas de un puzzle.

–¡No la única! –discutió Julián–. ¡Déjame hablar con él!

–¡No! –chilló Amelia. Luego trató de calmarse y suspiró, como arrepentida por la salida de tono. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, desde la frente a la coronilla–. No –logró decir más calmada–... Él te ve como un traidor. No dudará ni un minuto en matarte. Aún es pronto... Aún no se ha roto...

Julián se la quedó mirando, de cerca, sus ojos llorosos. Le acarició la mejilla y la barba, con media sonrisa. En eso no se equivocaba: si pillaba a Alonso en un mal día y le trataba de convencer para que se uniese al lado oscuro, era capaz de darle pasaporte acero toledano mediante. Porque de eso se trataba, ¿no? Hacerle venir al lado oscuro, donde estaba él. Donde se había metido. Donde había querido meterse.

Fingir lo que no era le había acabado convirtiendo en lo que era, y mientras tuviera a Amelia tan cerca acariciándole las mejillas no le importaban los 0.5 millones de muertos que aparecían extra de vez en cuando o los enredos en la Historia que tuviera que hacer en nombre de la Jefa para seguir a su lado un poco más.

–¿Roto? –logró pensar por fin Julián–. ¿Quieres romperle?

–Se romperá. Su ánimo se romperá... Es un soldado, pero está solo –razonó Amelia, cada vez más cerca de su cara–. Comprenderá con el tiempo que abandonar el laberinto es su única opción. Que nosotros, aquí, somos su única opción. Cuando eso suceda lo sabré e iremos a buscarle...

Julián iba a contestar que no estaba sólo.

Que Victoria estaba con él.

Pero se conformó con el silencio y con un nuevo beso de Amelia Folch en sus labios.

* * *

Y así los días se hicieron semanas.

Y las semanas, meses.

Victoria contó doscientas quince marcas aquella tarde; apuntaba el tiempo en una de las libretas robadas en la casa del maestro Orsa, porque Padre había perdido la costumbre. Había vuelto a dejar crecer su frondoso bigote y su pelo, largo, se lo recogía en una coleta.

Calculó que en tres meses más o menos harían un año allí. Cerró la libreta y volvió a su libro, observando a Padre frente a ella en el otro sillón del estudio del maestro. Él hacía como que leía, pero había aprendido a ver cuándo andaba meditabundo o triste sin que tuviera que decir palabra; eso le sucedía en aquel momento.

Padre no era mucho de eso.

De decir palabras.

–El maestro aún tardará varias horas en regresar, Padre; no os inquietéis.

El maestro Orsa se llamaba Juan Bautista y Victoria nunca supo el origen del mote. Por Marta la del cerrajero y por el ferroviario Belmonte habían sabido que en su casa a las afueras del pueblo daba clases; de estas no habían ido a buscar, pero aprovechando el festivo (como muchos en Cabra), el maestro dejaba abandonada la finca la mayor parte del día y su pequeña biblioteca guardaba los suficientes libros como para entretenerles por las tardes. A base de repetir, habían aprendido cuándo y por cuánto poder disfrutar de ellos sin ser molestados.

Cada libro leído en su estudio, extraña cosa, a Victoria le ponía palabras en la cabeza que antes no tenía y que la hacían pensar de forma diferente. ¿Quizás por eso Padre quería que leyera? ¿Era su forma de darle una educación? Si Madre la hubiera visto leer tan rápido y tan de seguido, orgullosa se hubiera sentido de ella.

–Debéis alejaros de mí –pensó en voz alta Alonso de Entrerríos.

Era eso. Otra vez.

–Jamás.

Hacía más de medio año que habían tenido aquella conversación y Victoria había esperado no volver a tenerla nunca; mas Padre era Padre.

De haber sido otras las circunstancias, las fantasías que le había contado sobre viajar en el tiempo, sobre mundos que se partían y que existían a la vez... Aquellas fantasías increíbles... ¿Cómo podrían ser creídas por alguien cuerdo? ¡Ay! Pero ella misma había saltado en el tiempo de portal en portal. ¡Ella misma estaba atrapada en el mismo día con él! ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba de que existía la bruja Amelia Folch? ¿De que existían sus amigos Pacino, Irene Larra y Ernesto? De que ese extraño y oscuro Ministerio, era real. Por eso ya no sentía sólo miedo al imaginar tener que separarse de Alonso de Enterríos: sentía además que era injusto hacerlo.

–Está bien... ¿Qué léeis? –suspiró Padre.

–Las aventuras de... Tom... Sauyer...

–Creí que estabais con el Quijote –se extrañó.

–Es muy aburrido.

En parte era verdad y en parte a Victoria le ponía triste leerlo porque se imaginaba a Padre como a don Quijote y a ella como Sancho y, un poco por ver si merecía la pena el tostón, había leído ya el final.

–¿Son más divertidas las aventuras de ese... Tom Sauyer?

Victoria explicó que encontraba la lectura más amena si bien, como de costumbre, no había personajes femeninos interesantes. La tal Becky Thatcher, por ejemplo, era una niña muy repelente y ahora que Tom y ella estaban perdidos en la cueva escondiéndose del indio Joe, iba a ser más una carga que una ayuda.

Imaginarse como Tom, en cambio, era mucho más entretenido.

–Es lectura fácil –concluyó Victoria.

Padre bajó su libro de Galdós y se la quedó mirando.

–Victoria... Debéis probar a alejaros de...

–No –gruñó Victoria. Le aguantó la mirada firme, una vez más, porque si no lo hacía creería que se salía con la suya: Padre podía llegar a ser muy testarudo–. Además, recordad vuestra promesa, en Madrid, cuando conocimos a José Antonio y a su hermana. Debéis enseñarme a pelear. Cuando lo hagáis, ya podremos ver si me alejo de vos o no.

Alonso de Entrerríos la miró entonces y por primera vez en semanas, Victoria le vio sonreír.

Sintió que aquello valía más de mil libros.


	52. C51 Niña de armas y letras

**Capítulo 51.- Niña de armas y letras**

Cabra, Córdoba.

Ese mismo día de septiembre de 1935.

 _"La libertad, Sancho, es uno de los más preciosos dones que a los hombres dieron los cielos; con ella no pueden igualarse los tesoros que encierra la tierra ni el mar encubre; por la libertad, así como por la honra, se puede y debe aventurar la vida, y, por el contrario, el cautiverio es el mayor mal que puede venir a los hombres"_

 _Don Quijote de La Mancha. Capítulo LVIII_

 **Miguel de Cervantes**

* * *

De cada siete mañanas, Padre preparábala cinco, dejando el sábado para lo que a ella le placiera hacer y conminándola el domingo a lo mismo, siempre y cuando emplearan la mañana ambos en asistir a los oficios en honor a la Virgen. No existían diferentes días en aquella inusual prisión, mas para llevar cuenta de sus enseñanzas, Padre había dispuesto separar el tiempo en semanas que les dieran orden y concierto con respecto al tiempo que en verdad para ellos transcurría.

Los primeros tres meses, Padre la ponía a correr todas las mañanas con objeto, decía, de que adquiriese fuerza en los brazos. Victoria no entendía cómo corriendo podría conseguir fuerza en los brazos, mas no deseaba discutir y trataba de afanarse en seguir las instrucciones de Alonso de Entrerríos quien, a veces detrás a veces delante, la acompañaba en sus carreras ladera arriba o abajo del monte. Cada mañana, a pesar de tratar de afrontar el reto con su mejor ánimo, Victoria encontraba en la tarea más tortura que utilidad. El pecho le ardía, las sienes le palpitaban y su cuerpo parecía rebelarse contra el esfuerzo a base de dejarla sin aliento y fuerza.

–¿Cuándo pondréis una espada en mis manos?

–Aún no. Ahora debéis leer.

Con el paso del tiempo y de tobillos doloridos, Victoria fue de la angustia por la falta de aire a encontrar que podía aguantar las exigencias de Padre un poco mejor cada día. Aún así, había mañanas en las que correr por llano o subiendo laderas la hacían desear no haber convencido a Padre que la enseñara a pelear. Había creído al hacerlo que volvería a manejar un palo, o a arrear a un hombre propiamente; en vez de eso, con el mismo aire que un castigo, sólo la hacía correr sin descanso como una cierva a través del campo y rara vez, sólo dos días a la semana empleaban en ello, la mantenía haciendo flexiones o ejercicios igualmente insoportables para fortalecer el resto de su cuerpo.

Durante aquellos días (solían ser los miércoles o los jueves), la llevaba a la ribera del río y a la sombra de unos alámos, o entre huertas, o en el pequeño embalse del río Cabra, la hacía mantener posición con pesos colgados de los brazos, o repetir sentadillas, o colgarse agarrada de la barandilla de un pequeño puente so pena de caer al agua si aflojaba su agarre.

–¿Cuándo pondréis... Una espada... En mis manos?

Alonso de Entrerríos la miró desde el otro lado de la barandilla. Su rostro amable y paciente se endurecía durante las enseñanzas, como si perdida la compasión sólo esperase de ella que se rindiera. En su mano derecha casi siempre un libro abierto y en la izquierda, una vara con la que corregía su postura o exigía, toques en el suelo a modo de bastón, más entrega en el ejercicio.

–Aún no. Esta tarde leeremos.

Tras unos momentos más en los que no quiso darle la satisfacción de pedirle ayuda, Victoria perdió el agarre y sintió unos segundos de aterradora caída antes de verse helada por el agua. Al sacar la cabeza y respirar, sus brazos apenas le respondían. Desde arriba Padre apartó la mirada de su libro, como si el trance no hubiera sido para tanto.

–Otra vez –ordenó golpeando dos veces la barandilla con su vara.

* * *

Salvador tuvo que esperar una semana a que los padres de Segismundo Ortigosa se lo ablandaran a base de visitas de hospital. Después de la última, Ortigosa y su mujer le entregaron el informe y, sin decir palabra o despedirse siquiera, se fueron de vuelta al Ministerio. En los ojos de la madre, Salvador vio algo triste; en los de Ortigosa, un cabreo intenso y vivo. Tardó en superar la culpabilidad de haberles hecho pasar por aquello lo que le llevó verles desaparecer por el pasillo. En toda aquella historia, el disgusto por conocer a tu hijo adulto y convertido en un cabrón con pintas, no iba a ser de los más crueles. Al entrar en la habitación de Ortigosa junior, Salvador franqueó a los matones de la puerta con un "Buenos días" y les ordenó salir.

–Es usted un hijo de puta, Salvador –murmuró Segismundo desde la cama al verle llegar–. No estaban preparados para verme o saber quién soy. Aún son demasiado jóvenes.

–Probablememente tenga usted razón. Soy lo que debo ser.

Luego disimuladamente giró su anillo y deseó que el chisme del futuro funcionara como Ortigosa había explicado. En el último informe, el herido había detallado a sus padres cuál era el procedimiento para secuenciar una puerta del Ministerio de 2017 con el laberinto de Amelia Folch. En los anteriores, todo habían sido instrucciones a trozos para hacerse con un dispositivo que anulara las escuchas de manera discreta, a base de generar sonidos e imágenes sintéticas. Todo muy del futuro y muy guay. Salvador se aseguró de que Segismundo viese el anillo en su dedo y carraspeó.

–Bueno, creo que con este último informe ambos quedaremos muy bien con la subsecretaria Folch –sonrió Salvador, mientras ojeaba páginas y páginas de notas–. Al explicar cuál es el procedimiento para secuenciar las puertas con el laberinto, da usted la clave para precisamente evitar que eso vuelva a pasar: un bucle en el nivel cinco y la pérdida general de energía durante un par de minutos. No parece complicado.

–Las matemáticas que hay detrás sí que lo son, créame. El Ministerio guarda aún secretos para Folch, pero no muchos. Sacarnos este truco de la manga costó años de investigación.

–Celebro ambas cosas. Folch –suspiró Salvador–, se sentirá un poco más aliviada.

–Esa era la idea, ¿no?

–Esa era la idea.

–Y entonces, ¿qué hay de lo otro? De matarla.

Salvador se agitó en su silla, incómodo de repente por la franqueza. Matar a Folch, así sin más. Pues sí que confiaba Junior en el anillito de los cojones. Suspiró. Casi deseó poder seguir haciendo aquello con notas. De perdidos al río.

–En esto estamos precisamente –reveló Salvador–. Sabemos que tarde o temprano será ella la que intente convencer a Alonso de Entrerríos. Si lo hace tendrá que entrar en la puerta en bucle en la que se encuentran él y la niña.

–Ese será un buen momento –sonrió Ortigosa detrás de los vendajes–. Irá sola. Y esperará como mucho que ese carnicero de Entrerríos trate de matarla con procedimientos... Tradicionales.

–Pero nada de eso servirá –continuó Salvador–, ¿verdad? En caso de herida o muerte, Folch será trasladada al futuro de manera inmediata, como le pasó a Lola Mendieta. ¿Por eso debemos anular su saltador?

–Me temo que eso es posible, pero excesivamente complicado. Para acabar con ella es más fácil usar lo que llamamos disruptor. Uno de clase cinco, para ser exactos –continuó Ortigosa–. Anular su saltador sería complejo y sólo supondría un retraso para ella. Con el disruptor se asegurarán de que no pueda recuperarse de sus heridas.

–Y yo que creía que bastaba con cortarle los brazos –suspiró Salvador, cáustico.

–Puede intentarlo, pero no funcionará –corrigió Ortigosa–. Sus implantes le sirven para controlar dónde va, pero el saltador está cerca de su médula espinal. El dispositivo de emergencia se activará ante cualquier herida. Intentar extirparle el saltador la hará regresar a casa. Fue una lección que aprendió después de un incidente que tuvo en Nuevo México. Hay pocos que se hayan atrevido a pasar por el procedimiento quirúrgico que supone un dispositivo así. Amelia Folch fue la primera.

Salvador se reclinó en la silla, pensativo. Planear una vivisección no era lo que había esperado de aquella mañana.

–De ahí que necesitemos ese disruptor, ¿no? ¿Qué coño es?

–Es un arma energética prohibida. La extensión y gravedad de las heridas que puede causar hace que los tratamientos conocidos en nuestro tiempo sean inaplicables. Su hombre tendrá que acercarse lo suficiente para radiarla con él y así asegurarse de que la dosis sea letal.

–¿Tan fácil?

–No se haga ilusiones. El pobre diablo que lo haga probablemente morirá también. Es difícil encontrar armas prohibidas en el mercado negro; que funcionen bien, es imposible.

Salvador asintió.

–¿Dónde puedo encontrar uno de esos disruptores? ¿Tiene algún contacto en ese mercado negro?

–Va a hacerlo usted, ¿verdad? –sonrió Ortigosa.

Salvador no contestó. Se puso en pie y le mantuvo la mirada. Tenía que ser él. No podía confiar en nadie más y, para ser franco, dudaba de que aquel cabrón le hubiese contado la verdad si no hubiese visto una ganancia para su propia causa. Acabar con Folch y con Salvador Martí, era un cebo demasiado apetitoso para dejarlo pasar. Los de Ortigosa conseguían así vía libre. O eso creían.

–¿Me echará de menos acaso? –sonrió Salvador de vuelta, mientras giraba el anillo.

Ortigosa suspiró, de vuelta al mundo de las apariencias.

–Vaya a llevar ese informe a Amelia Folch –propuso–. Le encantará saber qué tiene que hacer para proteger su precioso laberinto.

* * *

La muchacha ponía todo su empeño y jamás se quejaba. Jamás. Si acaso sus comentarios sólo iban a pedir que le pusiera una espada en las manos, o la enseñara a pelear. Alonso descubrió que la admiraba por ello. Si bien era cierto que debía hacer de ella mujer que supiera valerse, no había dudado en exigir imposibles para así desanimarla, para hacerla recapacitar, para que se rindiera, para que quisiera de una vez abandonarle a su suerte en aquella prisión de un sólo día mil veces vivido que a él, y sólo a él, correspondía.

Pero no lo hacía.

Victoria no le abandonaba.

Corrían una hora todas las mañanas (algo que él siempre había odiado); dos días de cada cinco fortalecía el vigor de sus músculos y en más de una jornada, durante sus descansos en la casa del maestro, abandonaba libros para dedicar un par de horas a golpear con palos una valla de piedra, imitando un tratado de Destreza Verdadera que había encontrado en la biblioteca. Él no se había opuesto a ello, pero se había negado, aún no, era muy niña, a ponerle algo parecido a una espada en la mano.

Un día observó sus ejecuciones a través de la ventana.

Su cuerpo se había espigado y su recogido moño la hacía parecer otra. Hombros anchos, buen golpear. ¿Dónde quedaba aquella niña que había llorado en pesadillas al ver los ojos del hombre al que tuvo que robarle la vida en el tren? Vestida de mozo (ropa más práctica, decía) golpeaba la valla con fiereza, haciéndola temblar con cada envite. ¿Dónde estaba aquella niña? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? En verdad era difícil de decir a pesar de las cuentas apuntadas en el cuaderno robado al maestro Orsa.

Salió de la casa y fue hacia ella.

–Mañana buscaréis liza con los mozos forasteros.

Ella se le quedó mirando, el palo aún en su mano.

–Son seis y muy fornidos –se extrañó ella.

–Esperaréis a la tarde a que el vino les haya nublado los sentidos –informó Alonso–. Cuando consigáis tumbarles, lo haréis por la mañana, cuando estén sobrios. Cuando entonces les venzáis, os pondré una espada en las manos. No antes.

Ella le miró con algo de esperanza en los ojos verdes. No una esperanza infantil, sino distinta. Miró al sol del atardecer.

–Empecemos hoy, Padre. Si no tenéis inconveniente.

Alonso asintió, sintiendo lo que no podía ser otra cosa que orgullo.

* * *

 **NdA** : Aquí acaban mis vacaciones hasta diciembre. Siento que dejo esto en un cliffhanger barato, pero la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para más. Espero poder continuar la historia para entonces. Calculo otros cincuenta capítulos, más o menos, porque van a pasar muchas cosas... Pasad un buen verano y nos leemos.


	53. C52 Niña de armas y letras (II)

**Capítulo 52.- Niña de armas y letras (II)**

Cabra, Córdoba.

Ese mismo día de septiembre de 1935.

 _"¿Sabéis cómo era España cuando yo era joven? Había pueblos perdidos que no estaban en los mapas ni en las geografías. Era el caso de La Alberca (...). La fiesta mayor consistía en colgar de una cuerda tendida horizontalmente gallos vivos, y los mozos que se casaban en el año pasaban al galope de sus bestias y tenían que arrancar de un solo tirón la cabeza de los pollos, so pena de quedar disminuida su fama de machos enteros."_

 **"La justicia de la República"**

 **José Luis Galbe Loshuertos**

* * *

Tal y como esperaba Alonso, Victoria no pudo con todos.

Entre la oscuridad de las callejuelas de Cabra, tumbó a lo tres primeros, al venirles por sorpresa, escogiendo con cuidado la quijada y lanzando puños con toda su alma sin esconder el golpe. Con técnica poco elegante pero eficaz en los impactos, el vino se encargó de dejar a aquellos tumbados por el suelo; mas los mozos forasteros eran seis y aunque los tres más bebidos resultaban presa fácil, los más fornidos y hechos a la faena ya se habían dado cuenta del asalto y cautos miraban en derredor de la callejuela por si alguien mas hubiera de quien preocuparse. Sólo Alonso hallábase, mas en sombras, comprobando las destrezas de Victoria.

–¡Niño! ¡Qué haces! ¡Qué te hemos hecho!

El acento cordobés y el tono eran divertidos. En más de una pelea, intuía Alonso, aquellos mozos habían estado; había observado a aquellos seis durante algunas noches en espera de jarana mas los mozos forasteros siempre habiánse mostrado respetuosos en Cabra excepto cuando piropeaban a alguna moza quien, sin acompañar, cruzaba la calle sin prestarles más atención que a una pasajera molestia. Los modales de los muchachos en estas vigilancias siempre habían estado contenidos, pero suponía que más que por educación era por miedo a acabar en el pilón, o en la presa, en caso de empezar riña por vino, mozas o fiesta: al fin y al cabo, eran forasteros.

El siguiente puño de Victoria fue muy evidente a pesar de la oscuridad y evitó golpe el otro, trabando zancadilla que tiró a Victoria por tierra.

–¡Vaya _fartusco (*1)_! –contestó el otro dirigiéndose a su amigo–. ¿No ves que es niña y no niño? Le ha dao _avenate (*2)_.

A lo que con rapidez, la levantó de las muñecas y trabó las manos de Victoria a su espalda. Perdida la sorpresa los muchachos le sacaban varios palmos en hombros y cabeza. Alonso se dispuso a participar, mas el acuerdo con la niña era el que era: sólo podía hacerlo si pedía ayuda. No encontraréis si acaso falto, le había explicado Alonso, que yo pueda ayudaros o protegeros. Es el miedo, habéis de saber, lo primero que habéis de vencer en riña. Sentir miedo y saber domarlo es lo que diferencia al soldado del loco.

Mientras el primero la sujetaba por detrás, el otro le agarró los mofletes.

–¿Qué te hemos hecho, loca? ¿Por qué vas vestida así? Debes creerte hombre –sonrió, sin ápice de humor. Luego miró al que la sujetaba–. A estas hay que corregirlas a tiempo para que aprendan que lo que quieren es varón.

Luego le soltó a Victoria un sopapo con el revés de la mano. El tercero en pie que ayudaba a los tumbados a levantarse hizo ademán de contenerle, más se detuvo al oír las risas de los otros dos. Victoria no contestó, la cara enrojecida, mas volvió despacio la cabeza sin hurtarle al otro la mirada. Alonso sintió que se le llevaban los diablos, pero logró al cabo seguir donde estaba. No la habían amorzado y Victoria, insensata o no, aún no había pedido ayuda. El del sopapo entonces bajó las manos a sus pechos, sobre la camisa, con evidente lascivia.

–Muy llenas no están, pero a mi me vale. Lo mejor si quieres ser un chico es que te enseñemos cómo es serlo –susurró sin esconder motivos ni intenciones.

Alonso no pudo contenerse más y salió de su escondite, mas antes de llegar hasta Victoria observó que cuando fue a acercarla un beso, el del sopapo y las manos largas se llevó un cabezazo de la muchacha que le sacó varios dientes y le tiró por el suelo. Luego, aturdida por el golpe, Victoria levantó la vista hacia él, como sorprendida e incomodada por hallarle.

–¡Padre! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡No os pedí ayuda!

–¿Padre? ¿Cómo que Padre?

El de atrás no esperó y soltando a Victoria se perdió entre las sombras de una callejuela. Alonso empujó con el pie a los bebidos para que siguieran por tierra, y al tercero que les ayudaba le conminó a irse. Llegó hasta el de los dientes saltados, aún tumbado en el suelo, maldienciendo de dolor con la boca rellena de sangre.

–Cierto que no la pedisteis –aceptó Alonso–, mas era batalla perdida.

–¿Cómo qué...? –protestó Victoria apretándose la frente ante el inevitable chichón–. ¡Tumbé a cuatro y sólo quedábanme dos!

–¿Pero de dónde os habéis escapado vosotros dos, _cohones_? –rumió el desdentado desde el suelo.

–Silencio –ordenó Alonso, poniéndole el zapato al cuello–. Mirad que mi hija y yo estamos hablando. Haced el favor de no interrumpir. –Luego se dirigió a Victoria–. Elegisteis mal los blancos –explicó–. En todo pelotón hay un jefe. Este no es diferente. Debisteis dejar los fáciles para el final y descabezar al grupo.

Victoria asintió, comprendiendo.

–Mas quien...

–¿Quién diríais vos?

Victoria miró en derredor.

–Los bebidos no han de ser, y aquel –señaló al de la pared que paralizado aún no se había ido–, ayudó a los otros sin querer intervenir. Sólo queda el que tocome o el que huyó.

–Los hombres a veces son como animales –explicó Alonso–. Un pelotón es una manada. Habrá uno que mande, o al menos al que los otros sigan. Sin él, la misma sorpresa que habéis logrado al principio del ataque sucederá por más tiempo. Tumbad primero al líder y los otros perdidos andarán. O huirán.

–Quizás sea este –señaló Victoria al desdentado–. Pues el otro huyó.

–Mas huyó al verme. Y lo primero que hizo fue reteneros. Tonto no es. –Alonso señaló entonces al del suelo, al lascivo desdentado –. Aqueste podrá ser líder en felonías, mostrándose más hombre de lo que es para que los demás lo respeten. No creo que sin respaldo de otros atreviérase a nada que no fueran bravuconadas.

–Tal parece –se extrañó Victoria–, que los creeis animales.

–No dejéis que se os acerquen tanto la próxima vez, hija mía –recomendó Alonso–. O descubriréis en vuestro cuerpo cuán animales un grupo de hombres con vino y sin ley puede llegar a ser con una hembra.

* * *

(*1) fartusco: más que tonto (Cordobés)

(*2) avenate: ataque de locura (Cordobés)

* * *

Amelia acarició la parte de la cabeza que aún tenía oscuros rizos, y luego se dedicó a explorar con sus dedos la otra, la del pelo rapado. Había sido extraño, casi cómico, ver a Julián en casa con un peinado a la moda del siglo XXIII, la mitad de la cabeza en sus habituales y descuidados rizos, y la otra con un cuidado escalón a la moda, acabada en un rapado adornado de arabescos, dando a su apariencia un aire que Julián había llamado "que te cagas en las bragas de ciberpunk". ¡El pobre idiota! Había querido conservar la barba de siempre, nada a la moda en aquel momento, lo que en plabras de RoCo le daba un aire de anacrónico Neanderthal.

Amelia sólo sabía que le encantaba cómo le rascaba al besarle.

También sabía que aquello había sido un intento de hacer las paces después de la última discusión por culpa del encierro de Alonso en Cabra. Según los modelos y los informes, él y la niña seguían allí aún, llegando en poco tiempo a su tercer año. Aún era pronto. Aún lo era. Unos años más tan solo. Cuando Victoria le abandonara por fin, no tendría otra opción que aceptar venir con ella, al futuro, al lugar desde donde podrían arreglarlo todo.

–A Lola acaban de terminarle el corazón nuevo –susurró Amelia. Sabía que Julián sólo se hacía el dormido–. Dentro de poco le darán el alta.

–Seguro que ahora es todo simpatía y bondad –contestó Julián sin abrir los ojos–. Con un corazón nuevo, quiero decir.

–No lo creo –sonrió Amelia–. El procedimiento anti-rechazo implica una copia genética exacta del antiguo.

–Entonces, la hijaputa de costumbre.

Él abrió los ojos y ella aprovechó su zozobra para aplastarle con su peso. Era cálido y a la vez incómodo tenerle debajo, entre las sábanas. Notar su corazón palpitar, su respiración en la boca.

–¿Crees que ayudó a Pacino a escapar? ¿Crees que todo ha sido un montaje?

Amelia vio en sus ojos un parpadeo incómodo.

–Lola siempre ha ido por libre, pero mucho ha arriesgado para dejarle escapar –pensó en voz alta–. Tampoco me cuadra que Pacino vaya por ahí dando tiros de gracia. Aunque le conozco más bien poco.

Amelia asintió tranquila y le besó, dulcemente.

–Dentro de poco iré a por Alonso –confió–. Si Lola tiene un plan, intentará algo entonces. Necesito que cuando me vaya, la vigiles. Os pondré en una misión juntos.

Julián bajo ella se sorprendió, primero por la noticia, después pícaro, porque se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

–¿Por qué yo?

–Eres el único en el que confío.

–Soy el último en el que deberías confiar –susurró Julián.

Ella se llevó sus manazas de Neanderthal a su cadera.

–Eso también lo sé.

* * *

El chichón tardó en bajarle dos días y la calentura de la cara, tres. Durante ellos, Victoria demandó de Padre que la enseñara a pegar y él aceptó, explicándole cómo debía esconder la intención del puño con el cuerpo, lanzando en el último momento un impulso seco y con un punto de llegada posterior a la cara del adversario, para que el golpe no quedara corto. Alternaban ejercicios repetitivos, para hacer del movimiento algo instintivo y natural, con otros destinados a que Victoria aprendiera a desasirse de un adversario más fuerte.

Miedo había sentido todo el tiempo durante la pelea, confió a Padre. El peor momento cuando se vio indefensa. No le confió los recuerdos que sobre ella habían venido al sentirse manoseada: el terror y el asco, una tristeza infinita al recordar de repente a Madre, habíanse trocado en un odio intenso y en una necesidad de hacer daño que le había llevado a reaccionar con el cabezazo. Padre le había recomendado guardar distancias y había comparado a los mozos forasteros con animales. Era más simple controlar el miedo cuando se despreciaba lo que se tenía delante con toda el alma.

Con todo aquello aprendido volvió a intentarlo la siguiente noche y aunque tardó dos más en lograr tumbar al lascivo y al líder, cuando por fin lo logró, quedole sólo de pie, los borrachos bien agradecidos rodaban por el suelo, el muchacho que siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás.

–No quiero problemas –dijo él, las manos pidiendo paz.

–No tenéis elección.

No era miedo lo que sentía por él. Piedad, acaso. Extraños sentimientos turbaban el ánimo de Victoria mientras trababa puños y esquivaba golpes con él. No deseaba hacerle daño, qué extraño, mas debía hacerlo para que Padre le enseñara a pelear de verdad. Victoria se dejó arrinconar contra una pared y cuando el muchacho arreó una patada, ella esquivó y lanzole otra a la pierna de apoyo, derribándole por el suelo. Luego saltó sobre él, un puño preparado para dejarle sin sentido, pero en ese momento acudieron a su memoria, como un torrente, versos que hasta aquel entonces no había encontrado sentido.

 _Arder como la vela y consumirse,_

 _haciendo torres sobre tierna arena;_

 _caer de un cielo, y ser demonio en pena,_

 _y de serlo jamás arrepentirse._

–¿A qué esperáis? –se extrañó Padre, al aparecer entre las sombras.

–¿Puedo pedirle que se rinda?

El mozo forastero, derrotado por el suelo y con la nariz sangrando, les miró de hito en hito, sin comprender. Victoria sintió por él una terrible lástima. Alonso de Entrerríos, entonces, se encogió de hombros. Aceptar rendición era aceptable, acabó por decir.

–Decidme –insistió Victoria–. ¿Os rendís?

El muchacho de mala gana sacó un parcheado monedero de cuero y se lo entregó a Victoria. Ella se lo devolvió.

–Perfecto –murmuró Padre–. Ahora tendréis que hacer frente a los seis antes de que se embriaguen.

* * *

 **NdA** : Aún no tengo de vuelta mi vida, pero queda menos. He sacado otro rato y voy teniendo tiempo para seguir documentándome. El siguiente capítulo tardará, pero espero que no tanto.


	54. C53 Trabajando para el enemigo

**Capítulo 53.- Trabajando para el enemigo**

Calabozos de la Comandancia Militar.

Las Palmas de Gran Canaria.

19 de Julio de 1936.

" _Trabajar para el enemigo es nuestra aspiración_

 _y vender secretos de Estado a otra nación"_

 **Trabajar para el enemigo**

 **Siniestro Total**

* * *

Pacino se levantó del jergón con desgana al oír el puto ruído de las botas por los pasillos de los calabozos. Necesitaba un afeitado, muda nueva y sobretodo horas de sueño. Estar día y noche dándole al tarro con que los malos de Amechunga podían aparecer de un momento a otro no había contribuído a que pudiera planchar la oreja como Dios manda; sin embargo, con el paso de las horas desde que Bertie el pistolitas y su colega Bolín en lengua fina le habían dejado más tirado que un naipe cascao, había comenzado a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, la Folch mala aún no sabía que estaba allí. Por otro lado, de lo poco que sabía sobre la Guerra Civil, que su nombre no hubiera aparecido en un registro penitenciario podía significar muchas cosas y la mayoría malas. De no tener que preocuparse porque los chungos vinieran a darle lo suyo, comenzaba a darle vueltas en el melonar el mal rollito de que al final y con la tontería igual hasta le daban un paseillo. Ley de fugas. Si llegas hasta la puerta, te dejamos salir. Palabrita del niño Jesús.

–A ver. Usté. ¿Cómo le llamo?

Pacino se levantó lentamente y se quedó mirando al sargento. Bajito. Gafitas redondas. ¿Un burócrata, quizás? Tras él los inevitables mastuerzos con uniforme de regulares. Uno de ellos llevaba un paquetito de papel bajo el brazo.

–Corleone. Miguel Corleone.

–Ya.

–¿Llego a Tánger el general? ¿Cómo va el golpe? –sonrió Pacino–. Como el culo, imagino.

El bajito se le quedó mirando con cara de mal uva.

–Su llegada a Tánger ha sido perfecta. Este glorioso día será...

–Madrid y Barcelona no caerán. El pronunciamento ha fracasado. Ahora toca guerra –murmuró Pacino, sin saber si estaba dando en la tecla correcta o cagándola que te mueres–. Por eso viene a sacarme, ¿verdad? Quieren que contacte con mi gobierno.

El militar se le quedó mirando, con algo parecido a la curiosidad.

–Más que italiano parece adivino usté.

–Medio italiano –sonrió Pacino, pulgares en los dedos medios y expresivos golpes de muñecas–. Y saber cosas es mi trabajo. En Madrid han empezado a armar a los sindicatos, ¿verdad?

Pacino aguantó el farol como pudo, porque en ese momento no se acordaba fijo si lo de dar armas al pueblo había sido el 19 de Julio o más adelante. El militar ni confirmó ni negó. De mala gana y con un gesto de cabeza ordenó a mastuerzo uno que abriera la puerta, mientras mastuerzo dos le entregaba a Pacino el paquetito de papel. Sus cosas. Cartera, dinero, identidad falsa y hasta la puta saboneta de Lola. Hostia. Igual se salvaba.

–Tengo órdenes de meterle en el primer avión que vaya camino de Italia. Le queda a usted una semanita de viaje a través de Marruecos... _Signore_ Corleone.

Pacino caminó delante de ellos y cuando el paquetito empezó a temblar en sus manos, sacó todo lo deprisa que pudo la saboneta de los cojones. La que le había dado Lola. Funcionaba. Y pedía guerra. O sea, que avisaba de un portal. Joder, vaya momentito. Salieron al patio de la comandancia. El sol caía a plomo.

–¿Me podrían decir la hora? –fingió Pacino ajustar el reloj de bolsillo, mientras orientaba las agujas hacia el nuevo portal.

–Las once y media. ¿Qué le pasa a su reloj? ¿Por qué parece que se mueve?

–Tecnología italiana. Es una alarma, como los despertadores, ya sabe. Es para recordarme que tengo que hacer una llamada a mi embajada. ¿Pueden indicarme dónde...?

–Avión. Ahora –dijo el militar señalando el coche en el patio.

Pacino anduvo todo lo despacio que le dejaron hasta el coche, mientras seguía orientando la puñetera saboneta. Allí, mientras se montaba, pudo verlo: un portal comenzaba a formarse detrás de unas palmeras. Piensa, piensa, piensa...

–Tengo una urgencia –musitó mientras arrancaban–. ¿Podría aliviarme? Allí mismo, en las palmeras.

–¡Por Dios y por la Virgen! –gruñó el sargento–. ¡Está bien! ¡Dele! ¡Acompáñale! –ordenó a mastuerzo uno.

Pacino respiró y se dirigió al portal mientras el coche, aún en marcha, esperaba. Tras él su particular guardaespadas dejaba algo de distancia para darle intimidad, pero no la suficiente para escapar a un tiro de su Mauser. Cuando llegó cerca de la aparición no necesitó volverse atrás para imaginar la cara de asombro del soldadete tras él; sí que oyó, vicios del oficio de militar supuso Pacino, cómo el hombre amartillaba su fusil.

–¿Qué coño es eso?

Pacino levantó las manos y esperó todo lo que pudo hasta que el cabrón del portalito de los cojones acabara de formarse.

–Aquello parece Lavapiés –musitó Pacino con naturalidad al identificar las calles de tierra y adoquines–. Yo diría que es Madrid, ¿no crees?.

Pacino, manos arriba, dio un paso y se plantó en la madrugada de Madrid. La calle del Amparo. Bendito olor a pis y vómito de borracho.

–¡Mi sargento! –gritó el soldado–. ¡Mi sargento, está intentando escapar!

–¡Tire! ¡Tire si escapa! ¡A matar!

El muchacho no se atrevió a avanzar hacia la madrugada madrileña, pero soltó dos tiros de Mauser antes de que Pacino pudiese acabar de bajar las manos. Las balas le pasaron zumbando a medio palmo de la cabeza y cuando se pudo recobrar del susto con un coño, coño, coño, cogió las de Parla y echó a correr ante los gritos del sargento, el soldado y una vecina, que con la luz de Canarias asomándose al balcón ladró de todo menos piropos antes de que, imaginaba Pacino, sargento y soldados se quedaran en las Palmas de Gran Canaria, portal cerrado, tratando de averiguar qué coño acababa de suceder.

* * *

Lola abrió los ojos en su habitación de hospital. Se tocó el pecho y volvió a palpar la cicatriz por donde las máquinas habían tenido que abrirla en dos. Suspiró para aguantarse el dolor. Seguía viva y Pacino lejos de allí, así que aquello, trató de animarse, había valido la pena. La puerta de la habitación se abrió entonces y para su sopresa vio aparecer al mismísimo Julián Martinez con un ramo de...

–¿Flores? ¿En serio? –gruñó Lola.

Vio a Julián dejar el ramo de crisantemos y claveles en la jarra del agua de beber. No te preocupes, le dijo. Las robotinas te traerán más agua, supongo. Tampoco es que me importe demasiado.

–Sólo por guardar las apariencias –gruñó Julián.

Lola le aguantó la mirada y se incorporó levemente. Se había cortado el pelo a la moda, sin querer deshacerse de la barba. Hacía lo imposible para encajar, se dijo Lola antes de que el dolor en el pecho dejase el gesto de levantarse en eso, en un gesto.

–Las apariciencias... De eso sabes bastante, supongo –dejó caer–. ¿Dónde está Amelia? –gruñó Lola yendo al grano.

–No ha querido venir. Cree que dejaste escapar a Pacino –informó Julián. Luego se la quedó mirando–. ¿Te duele? No todos los días a una le fabrican un corazón nuevo.

–Duele.

–Guay.

Lola cruzó las manos en su regazo tratando de encontrar paciencia. Después de la misión en América y de que hubiera tratado de defenderle con la metida de pata de Leño y el oro de Monroe, había esperado un poco menos de chulesca gilipollez. Quizás, pensó al verle sentado frente a ella, jugaba su papel como todos en aquel embrollo y parecer todo el tiempo enfadado con Lola Mendieta era su plan para que Amelia siguiera confiando en él. Quizás no. Quizás era que simplemente debía temerle tanto o más que Amelia. ¿Hasta qué punto Amelia se había metido bajo su piel?

Era difícil de decir.

El incómodo silencio lo interrumpió la enfermera robótica, la cual entró en la habitación sin avisar. Lola había decidido llamarla Marta, porque el diseño de su recubrimiento de polipropileno le daba una aparente esteatopigia por encima de sus ruedas de goma; le recordaba a una monja entrada en carnes que había conocido una vez.

–¿QuIéN CoJoNeS hA MeTiDo PuTaS FlOrEs De MiErDa En La JaRrA dEsTiNaDa Al AgUa? No Me Lo DiGa –continuó al girar la cabeza en dirección a Julián. Sus ojos brillaron al activarse su sistema de reconocimiento facial–. MaRtÍnEz, ¿VeRdAd?

Lola reprimió una sonrisa al ver cómo Julián pegaba un pequeño bote en su silla.

–¿Y a tí quién cojones te ha enseñado a hablar así, chatarra con manos? –pudo articular, sorprendido.

Pobrecito. Las máquinas no eran lo suyo. Lola decidió ocultarle que en la red social de IA's "MaRtÍnEz el Neanderthal" se había hecho un hueco en los corazones de circuitos integrados de toda aquella inteligencia artificial con ganas de bromear sobre conductas inapropiadas y gestos claramente maquinófobos. En cierto modo Julián se había convertido en una celebridad. Cuando se acabara por enterar el cabreo iba a ser de pelotas.

–He sido yo –sonrió Lola–. Como paciente puedo elegir el tipo de trato que mejor me va. Y me van las personas con carácter. No la gente que cambia de bando por razones tan débiles como echar un par de buenos polvos.

Julián se echó adelante de la silla preparando una respuesta, pero Marta le echó de nuevo para atrás, gentil pero firmemente, para llegar hasta las flores y meterlas en un recipiente de cristal que se sacó del armario de la tripa. Luego, entre los dos, dedicándoles a cada uno varias miradas llenas de leds refulgentes, la robotina cambió la jarra por una nueva y se quedó en medio de ambos.

–FoLleN o MáTeNse. PeRo DeCíDaNsE dE uNa VeZ.

Luego se fue, reproduciendo en su altavoz una versión de Lola La Piconera con su voz metálica y desapasionada. Dios, pensó Lola. Cómo le gustaba aquella enfermera robot.

–¿Y bien? –suspiró Lola.

–Propongo dejarlo en tablas. Matarte o hacértelo como que no me lo pide el cuerpo ahora –bromeó Julián.

–Trato.

–Amelia nos quiere en una misión –informó entonces Julián, sin perder el gesto de cabreo–. Dentro de poco va a sacar a Alonso de donde quiera que le tiene encerrado. Entretanto nos va a pedir que vigilemos un evento temporal. Su equipo de técnicos ha logrado encontrar dónde se va a producir un portal.

Lola se le quedó mirando sin saber qué pensar. Un portal. Es decir los enviaba a ellos dos al laberinto. En espera... ¿De qué? ¿De Pacino quizás? ¿De Irene o Ernesto? ¿Significaba aquello que Amelia seguía confiando en ella o quizás todo lo contrario? ¿Para quién era la trampa? ¿Para Lola o para Julián? ¿O para los dos?

–¿Y tú qué crees? ¿Crees que dejé escapar a Pacino? –Lola miró a las flores–. ¿Crees que le pedí que me pegara un tiro en el pecho para guardar las apariencias?

–He visto los cálculos de probabilidad de tus cirujanos –señaló Julián al historial digital a los pies de la cama–. 55% de superviviencia. Más o menos la mitad. Pacino es más de culatas en la nuca. El rollo Bud Spencer le va, me lo contó una vez. El tiro a quemarropa, no. Creo que si tiraste una moneda al aire debías de estar muy motivada para hacerlo.

Lola decidió jugársela. Tenía que hacerlo. Era entonces o nunca. Comprendió que su credibilidad con Amelia estaba perdida ya y, todo lo que pudiera hacer hasta que decidiera deshacerse de ella, conseguiría más tiempo para Pacino y para los demás. Giró el anillo entonces y la burbuja de silencio y los interceptores se activaron durante unos minutos. Las IA's que analizarían aquella conversación por el circuito cerrado, sólo serían capaces de identificar charla intrascendente o insultos bien puestos en su sitio. Julián cambió el gesto. El pequeño "blip" de la atmósfera a su alrededor le puso por unos segundos en alerta y Lola no supo leer en su mirada qué pensaba o qué trataba de ocultar.

–Antes de ir a esa misión, necesito que vengas conmigo a una puerta. Hay una puerta en el Ministerio que Amelia nunca deja que nadie pueda cruzar.

–¿Qué hay detrás de ella?

–El motivo por el que Pacino, Alonso y tú debéis seguir adelante e impedir que yo mate a Ferguson en el pasado. A cualquier precio. El motivo por el que todo esto, la línea alterna, Amelia, yo, todo... Debe dejar de existir.

Julián pegó un bote, tan molesto como asustado. Lola le agarró del brazo, impidiéndole ir.

–Antes de que vayas con el cuento a Amelia, déjame enseñarte lo que hay detrás de esa puerta –rogó Lola–. Déjame enseñártelo y piensa, hasta entonces, en qué se diferencia lo que haces ahora con esta Amelia de lo que hacías con Maite cuando llegaste al Ministerio por primera vez. En qué se diferencia aferrarte a un recuerdo que ya no está y que debes dejar atrás.

Julián se soltó el agarre del brazó sin ahorrase fuerzas en el gesto.

Antes de que saliese de la burbuja, Lola lo intentó una vez más.

–Estás atrapado por Maite, otra vez –rogó–. Piensa qué cosas buenas te trajo eso en el pasado a tí a los que te importaban.

Luego le vio salir y Lola giró de nuevo el anillo.

Calculó un par de horas para los hombres de Amelia o de Ortigosa aparecieran para sacarla de allí y acabar con ella.

Pero transcurrido ese tiempo, no vinieron por ella.


	55. C54 Mujer de armas y letras (I)

**Capítulo 54.- Mujer de armas y letras (I)**

Cabra, Córdoba.

Ese mismo día de septiembre de 1935.

" _¿No veis cómo todos van_

 _a matar a Fernán Gómez,_

 _y hombres, mozos y muchachos_

 _furiosos al hecho corren?_

 _¿Será bien que solos ellos_

 _de esta hazaña el honor gocen?_

 _Pues no son de las mujeres_

 _sus agravios los menores."_

 **Fuenteovejuna**

 **Lope de Vega**

* * *

Victoria logró tumbar a los muchachos al primer intento cuando, sobrios y antes de tomarse el primer vino, como un vendaval poco antes del mediodía los cazó entrando a la taberna. Lo logró más por sorpresa que por habilidad, tuvo que aceptar Alonso, pero con meritoria y fiera actitud que sólo le ganó un empujón y un puñetazo en el ojo del líder, a quien tumbó de un sillazo en el lomo. Los demás, como temía, cayeron entre carcajadas de los parroquianos y aunque los dos últimos, escocidos por la humillación trataron de defenderse sin freno, Victoria esquivó los últimos puños y retorció manos y brazos de algunos parroquianos quienes, escandalizados, habían tratado de detener a la "niña loca" llevándose más dolor, si cabía, que los mozos forasteros. No hubo piedad para el que había dejado para el final la noche anterior. A ese último Victoria le llegó desde lo alto de una mesa, tirándole patada que lo dejó inconsciente contra la escupidera. Alonso llegó a ella antes de que los guardas aparecieran.

–Debemos descansar el día padre –dijo al verle llegar, entre jadeos–. Mirad que si los guardas nos tiran...

–Lo sé. Mejor buscar refugio.

Así lo hicieron, de nuevo en la casa del maestro Orsa, a quien robaron como otras veces varios vendajes y medicinas. Allí Alonso puso una jarra de barro llena de agua fresca en el ojo de la muchacha mientras desinfectaba los cortes en los nudillos.

–Puedo hacerlo mejor –dijo ella.

–No será necesario. Os enseñaré a manejar espada, tal prometí. Luego, si acaso queréis, nos haremos con armas de fuego y practicaremos tiro, pues en las guerras de estos tiempos más importante es saber matar de lejos que de cerca, tal parece.

–¿Por qué me enseñásteis a pelear con los puños entonces?

–Uno no siempre tiene un arma a mano –razonó Alonso. Luego se quedó mirando a la muchacha. No era una niña; ya no. Al menos no era la pobre inocente que encontró en Asturias. El espigado aspecto y el moño recogido le recordó la primera vez que había visto a la otra Victoria, la de la motocicleta, angustiada y esperanzada por haberles encontrado en el Madrid de 1983. A esta Victoria, su Victoria, aún le quedaban años, pero en sus ojos verdes estaba escrita la misma determinación que había visto, hacía siglos parecía, antes de matar a la americana y con ello dejar de existir–. No es la fiereza ni el combate común entre las mujeres –señaló Alonso–. Me ayudaría para enseñaros, saber por qué queréis aprender.

–¿Qué haríamos en esta prisión con tanto tiempo entre manos si no? –bromeó.

Alonso torció el mostacho, sorprendido con la respuesta. En verdad, ya no una niña.

–Mi prisión, no la vuestra. No volveré a insistir en que debéis marcharos de aquí y del mismo modo que recuerdo que os prometí enseñaros a manejar espada, también recuerdo que al menos os pensaríais el dejarme a solas con mi destino tras enseñaros a pelear. Mas bien, escuchad pues necesito clara respuesta –añadió Alonso rápidamente atajando cualquier interrupción–. ¿Por qué deseais saber pelear?

La muchacha se lo quedó mirando con su ojo sano, pues el otro, hinchado y amoratado quedaba ya debajo de la carne.

–Cuando peleo siento miedo. Pero es un miedo diferente a no saber pelear –explicó–. Soñé con vos y al hacerlo supe que estaría segura. De eso ya hace mucho.

–No os hará estar más segura saber pelear. Iros a América en cambio y...

Ella le puso el dedo en los labios.

–No hay espadas en Cabra –señaló, cambiando de tema.

–Lo sé –contestó Padre, tras un suspiro–. Por eso debemos partir a Toledo antes de que se reinicie el día.

* * *

Julián decidió caminar desde el hospital hasta el ático de Amelia y cuando salió a la calle, nubes de coches luminosos y paraguas con mango de tubo de neón, se cagó en la puta porque estaba empezando a llover en plan _Blade Runner_. La lluvia en el siglo XXIII sabía a metal y a algo que le pareció desinfectante y antes de acabar calado hasta los huesos, un robot-sereno le ofreció un paraguas. Él lo rechazó y siguió andando, encontrando que la lluvia parecía de repente lo más real que le estaba sucediendo en las últimas semanas.

Había pocos vehículos en el nivel bajo, la calle, ya que todos los taxis, los coches y los autobuses, llenaban varios niveles de tráfico hasta casi la altura de los rascacielos. La peña prefería andar, como él, a pesar del aguacero así que tuvo que apartarse ondanadas de frikis con paraguas de colores y sonrisas de plástico. Amelia le había dado libertad de movimiento, pero nunca había acabado de aprovecharlo del todo caminando por aquel Madrid de hologramas y neón. Se dirigió a la Plaza Mayor. Seguía más o menos igual, aunque rodeada de altísimos edificios de modernidad extrema; además, la estatua de Felipe III la habían cambiado por un holograma que reproducía su imagen a caballo y escenas palaciegas del tiempo de los Austrias. Los guiris lo flipaban a pesar de la lluvia.

Necesitaba andar. Seguir andando. De pronto, tras hablar con Lola, sentía que lo necesitaba porque las últimas semanas habían sido como un sueño y Mendieta, Lola Mendieta, le había despertado con un soplamocos de puta película en blanco y negro.

Cosas de Neanderthal.

Lola. Qué hija de puta. Había dado justo en el clavo, ¿verdad? Había olvidado todo lo que había venido a hacer por un par de polvos con Amelia. De espía se había convertido en traidor y queriendo creer todo lo que le había contado sobre juntar las líneas, traerlos a todos, iniciar un nuevo Ministerio desde allí, había querido olvidar todos los pequeños detalles que le habían olido a chamisquina desde el minuto uno. Por qué no le había dejado hablar con Pacino, por ejemplo, mientras lo había tenido encerrado. Por qué había permanecido obstinada en atrapar a Alonso en ese pueblo de Córdoba, durante años, en vez de dejarle hablar con él. Los matones. Las miradas de auténtico pavor que había notado le dirigían los funcionarios las pocas veces que había ido al Ministerio futuro.

No habían sido un par de polvos.

Había sido algo más.

Pero incluso con algo más de por medio, incluso con la mision de San José, incluso con la promesa de querer hacer las cosas bien y no ser más hija puta que Salvador, algo no encajaba. Quizás era que aquella Amelia no era Amelia, pero aún así... Algo más...

Se miró en el escaparate de una tienda de antigüedades y su reflejo le devolvió la imagen de uno de esos tíos que se cruzaban en su camino, peinado a la última. Sólo le faltaban implantes cibernéticos y tatuajes flourescentes.

Lola había hablado de una puerta que Amelia no quería que nadie viera.

En plan Barbazul.

Se acordó entonces de la Amelia de verdad. La que había muerto en Nuevo México sin que estuviera muy claro, cosas del Ernesto alterno se había disculpado Amelia, cuál era la implicación de ella en la muerte. Recuerde por qué lo hace, le había dicho Padre de su Padre en la tienda de piel de búfalo, antes de palmarla de viejo, o porque _Ernestator_ le había pegado un tiro, o por ambas cosas a la vez. Cuando traicione usted a sus amigos, recordó, recuerde por qué lo hace. Le había sonado a cuento chino, o apache, según se mire. ¿Por qué les había traicionado? Porque la quería, por eso. Pero no era ella. Como Maite, había soltado Lola, maestra manipuladora; haber buscado a Maite había podido perfectamente provocar su muerte, en un lazo cruel muy propio del Ministerio. Lo mismo estaba a punto de suceder con aquella Amelia subsecretaria de un Ministerio futuro que no debía haber existido en primer lugar.

Julián se sentó hecho una sopa, como un zombi, frente a un puesto de comida china.

–¿Un día duro? –preguntó el viejo.

–Un día de puta madre –rezongó Julián.

El viejo le alargó una galletita de la fortuna que brillaba en la oscuridad, para ganárselo. "Se acercan radicales cambios en tu vida", ponía. Hija de puta de galletita de los putos cojones.

–Póngame dos cenas para llevar–acabó por decir Julián.

–¿Usted y una mujer? –sonrió el viejo pícaro.

Julián asintió mientras trataba de pensar en su siguiente paso.

Les había puesto en una misión a Lola y a él. Para delatarse mutuamente o para ver cuál de los dos estaba de su parte. Y luego estaba la puerta de Barbazul, por supuesto.

¿Qué cojones se suponía que iba a hacer?

* * *

Atardecía cuando dejaron el coche robado del Alcalde de Cabra al pie de la plaza de Zocodover, en Toledo. Hacía mucho que no salían del pueblo y la esperanza y la angustia de tratar de escapar de los embrujos de Amelia Folch no había estado presente en aquel viaje. Cuando comenzaron a recorrar las empedradas calles de la ciudad alta, parroquianos, gente de calidad y vida en general de la empinada plaza, Victoria se vio transportada a otro mundo. Tanto tiempo encerrados en Cabra le daba a todas aquellas nuevas caras el aire de un sueño, o de una invención. Vio a Padre recorrer con la mirada varios talleres de plateros y herreros, hasta dar con uno repleto de navajas.

–Aquí –señaló.

Tras deslizar algunos billetes al joven que le enseñó varias piezas, Victoria vió cómo le cambiaba la cara y se iba a buscar a alguien dentro del taller. Luego les invitó dentro, miradas de curiosidad hacia ella. Olía a carbón, metal y cuero tras el manto que de la entrada de la tienda daba paso al taller. Y hacía calor. Un horno al fondo era atendido por hombres con mandiles de brazos recios y miradas cansadas. El suelo era de tierra. Chispas saltaban con cada golpe de martillo.

Apenas cambiaron palabra Padre y el maestro armero que le presentaron. Le enseñó más piezas que Alonso de Entrerríos rechazó. Esta romperá por aquí, explicó. Esta otra, anda poco equilibrada, juzgaba. El maestro no parecía ofendido. Al contrario. A cada pega de Padre, su cara cambiaba un poco como si le evaluara, se le antojó Victoria, a través de sus bruscos juicios. Al poco sacó dos dagas poco adornadas de dentro de un cajón. El puño era semicircular y recio, del color del bronce. La hoja, doble, mediría palmo y medio y aunque no era brillante parecía afilada. Alonso de Entrerríos asintió satisfecho.

–No son mis piezas más hermosas –musitó el armero.

–No es hermosura lo que busco –aclaró Padre–. Necesito además dos espadas roperas.

El maestro le miró con aire intrigado.

–De esas pocas tengo.

–Guardamanos de taza o bien cerrados. Nada de lazos ni de florituras que no protejan las manos de verdad.

El maestro armero le sacó dos, del mismo lugar donde había sacado las dagas.

–Las hojas son leales –explicó, casi como una disculpa–. Las guardas en cambio... Puedo afianzarlas más. Estas son de exhibición solamente. ¿Puede pasarse mañana?

Padre negó, aunque aprobó con gesto satisfecho el peso y el balance del acero.

–Mañana será imposible. Nos las llevamos, si no tiene inconveniente.

* * *

Victoria durmió (si a no pegar ojo se le podía llamar dormir) junto a su vizcaína y su ropera en un hostal de Toledo, junto a las cosas que quería que amanecieran con ella en la cueva a la mañana siguiente. La ropa, el dinero, algo de comida para el desayuno. Con el alba despertaron de nuevo en Cabra y, animada, comprobó el peso de los regalos de Padre. La vizcaína no era hermosa, en efecto, más era ligera y afilada. Pasó el dedo por el filo cortándose, y se quedó viendo el hilillo de sangre, sintiendo un leve escozor. La espada, en cambio, a pesar de su esbelto aspecto encontró que pesaba lo suyo y tras un rato comprobó que le costaba mantenerla erguida sin la ayuda de su cuerpo.

–¿Qué sucede? –mencionó Padre al volver de cambiarse la ropa.

–Mi espada pesa un poco –pensó en voz alta Victoria.

–Entonces –respondió Padre, con naturalidad–, tendréis que haceros más fuerte.

Aquella mañana le enseñó las guardias y tras aprenderlas, sin esperar más, Padre y ella tentáronse aceros hasta que se ocultó el sol.


	56. C55 No se fusila a los amigos

**Capítulo 55.- No se fusila a los amigos**

Muro de fusilamientos del cabildo.

Mendoza, Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata.

8 de abril de 1818

 _"Para saber y contar_

 _esta historia verdadera_

 _la tendremos que llorar,_

 _no hay otra más lastimera,_

 _no hay otra tan deslumbrante_

 _en toda la Patria entera,_

 _como la historia enlutada_

 _de los hermanos Carrera."_

 **Romance de los Carrera**

 **Los Huasos Quincheros**

* * *

Los hombres se abrazaron frente al pelotón cuyano que les apuntaba con mosquetes. El anochecer, cercano, llenaba de sombras el envejecido y agujereado muro del cabildo. Junto a los niños que en el último momento habían sido reemplazados por un pelotón de hombres más dispuestos a matar, Chispitas, Irene y Ernesto contemplaban la escena tratando de no llamar la atención.

Era la primera vez que Chispitas veía morir a alguien y aunque en sus bancos de memoria tenía multitud de referencias, presenciar el acto en tiempo real adquiría para sus rutinas de entorno una dimensión desconocida. Miedo en los condenados. Ansiedad en los ejecutores. Un morboso interés de los testigos por ver el fin de una vida. Cuanto más creía conocer a la Humanidad, más cosas descubría le quedaban por saber; esto aumentó en varios bytes su cola de control de paradojas.

Notó cómo Irene suspiraba incómoda bajo su mantilla de "señora de bien".

–Patriotas ejecutando a otros patriotas –dijo–. No había esperado encontrar esto en América.

Hacía un portal de distancia del sobeteo y el rollete tsundere con Simón Bolívar, en palabras de Irene Larra, y el matrimonio Bautista (Beatriz y Bernardo, o sea ellos), habían salido de Trujillo en dirección a Caracas para entregar un importantísimo despacho. Como Chispitas había acabado por anticipar después de refinar la convergencia de su solución numérica, el portal les había aparecido antes de llegar a una posta y, lamentándolo mucho por las comunicaciones del Libertador, habían decidido continuar con la misión. El nuevo portal les había hecho avanzar unos años en las Guerras de Independencia y les había llevado al Sur, a la ciudad de Mendoza. En esa región y en la vecina Chile, durante 1817 y 1818, como había explicado Chispitas, además del bando realista los patriotas se habían enfrentado entre ellos por discrepancias en tratados y acuerdos con el bando enemigo. Conspiraciones, duelos, proclamaciones y golpes de mano habían acabado llevando a los líderes de uno de los bandos patriotas frente al pelotón de fusilamiento: los hermanos Carrera. Dos de ellos al menos.

Irene volvió a consultar la saboneta. Chispitas, observando su inquietud, decidió lanzar una pregunta para reducir su nivel de desasosiego. Había observado, a pesar de no estar en sus rutinas, que los agentes del Ministerio actuaban de manera más satisfactoria cuando no estaban invadidos por sentimientos no útiles para la misión.

–Esa conducta es ilógica –señaló desde debajo del corsé. Luego, como había obtenido sólo silencio como respuesta, insistió con aclaraciones–. Me refiero al fusilamiento en sí. Los Carrera tienen multitud de seguidores y son importantes para la causa patriota. Eliminarles no ayuda a la independencia.

El agente Ernesto Jiménez sonrió con lo que estimó era un 40% de probabilidades de ser futuro sarcasmo o ironía; aunque tras oír sus palabras resultó no ser ninguna de ambas opciones.

–Toda guerra tiene bandos –explicó Ernesto–. Muchos más bandos de los que pueda parecer a simple vista. Eliminar a los Carrera ayuda a O'Higgins y a San Martín a ser los únicos líderes. Hay que pensar en el futuro, Chispitas. Acabada la Independencia, las nuevas naciones necesitarán quien las gobierne. De todos modos –añadió–, los Carrera se lo buscaron. Tú misma lo has dicho. Conspiraron y perdieron.

–Todos quieren ser el califa en lugar del califa –resumió Irene–. Para muchos la independencia y la libertad eran las únicas razones para luchar. Para otros, supongo, sólo una excusa.

Chispitas evaluó las palabras en su matriz sintáctica y acabó por concluir que con aquellos datos las probabilidades de conducta lógica se elevaban a un 90%. El otro 10% era, en su experiencia, inalcanzable. Encontraba que los humanos, incluídos los agentes del Miniserio del Tiempo, daban una importancia excesiva y tremendamente ilógica a sus impulsos e instintos. De nuevo otro byte a la cola de paradojas. Iba a haber desbordamiento pronto.

Entonces oyó la orden de "prevenidos" y contempló cómo el pelotón se cuadraba. El "apunten" y el "fuego" vinieron casi seguidos. Luis Carrera, el menor de los hermanos, cayó fulminado al suelo. El mayor, Juan José, recibió en el suelo varias descargas, alargadas en su agonía por el tiempo que el pelotón tenía que emplear en preparar de nuevo sus armas; sólo había resultado herido. De sus labios escapó un "¡Jesús!" antes de morir y Chispitas notó, bajo el corsé, cómo Larra sufría un poderoso escalofrío. Para ella, supuso, ver morir a un ser humano no era experiencia grata.

–¿A dónde nos llevarán los nuevos portales? –susurró Irene Larra, entre el silecio repentino y el humo de pólvora disipándose a lo lejos–. Casi que echo de menos a Bolívar.

–Aún quedan tres. Sé con alta probabilidad que el último nos llevará a la batalla de Carabobo. De los intermedios tengo coordenadas geográficas y temporales, pero no ubico su relevancia en episodios históricos de importancia. Uno acontece en la actual Colombia. El otro en el Perú.

Se alejaron del cabildo en dirección a la fonda, la ciudad de Mendoza sumida en el silencio. Una iglesia tocó sus campanas. Chispitas no pudo identificar el significado del tañir.

–Entonces adiós a la teoría de las personas en el tiempo –murmuró Ernesto.

–No estoy de acuerdo –contravino Irene Larra–. De no haber contactado con Bolívar no nos hubiera enviado al camino de Caracas y no nos habríamos encontrado con el portal antes de llegar a la posta. No sólo son las personas. Creo que también se trata de lo que nosotros interactuemos con ellas.

Chispitas empleó varios ciclos en reflexionar en las palabras de Irene Larra. De ser verdad aquello, no tenía claro con quién deberían interactuar ya que los hermanos Carrera, en su base de datos, eran los únicos históricamente relevantes en aquella región y tiempo. Pensativa como iba, se sorprendió al informarle sus acelerómetros de que Irene Larra había detenido el paso. Cuando puso atención en su cámara observó como en mitad de la abandonada calle, les observaba un niño.

* * *

Pacino se abrigó porque la madrugada de Madrid era fresca.

Fresca no, lo siguiente. Desde luego no se encontraba en el veranito canario que le había tenido sudando haría menos de media hora. Madrid de noche, otoño o invierno, vale. ¿Pero cuándo? Lo último que tenía era sueño, así que decidió darse una vuelta por si se enteraba de algo. Caminó para salir de Lavapies. Una camioneta aparcada con las letras CNT-FAI que se encontró mientras subía hacia la Puerta del Sol le indicó que al menos seguía en la guerra civil. Guay del Paraguay. Igual estaba incumpliendo un toque de queda o algo.

Al girar una esquina se paró en seco.

Un puto cráter de bomba a sus pies, adoquines levantados y salpicaduras de sangre seca contra una pared.

–Le va a caer una bomba, compadre –oyó que le decía alguien–. Nos ha llovido dos veces hoy. ¿Por qué no se va a casa?

–¿Qué día es hoy? –soltó Pacino tratando de pensar.

–¿Tanto ha bebido? Miércoles, hombre. Miércoles.

Un sereno quizás, se le ocurrió a Pacino. O eso o la versión de la guerra civil, porque el hombre caminaba con una escopeta de caza colgada de una cinta de cuero al hombro y la gorra de sereno, ladeada en plan Clark Gable, presentaba una estrella roja bordada.

–Ya, cojones, pero la fecha.

–Dieciocho de noviembre –informó el otro extrañado–. ¿Le cuento cómo va el frente, compadre? Eso le costará unas pesetas, que un hombre tiene que comer.

Pacino se le quedó mirando la gorra y el fusil. ¡Joder! Además de la puta saboneta Lola podía haberle dado un jodido cuaderno con información o algo. Después de noche y media en los calabozos de Palma, se consoló, al menos mucha pinta de señorito no tenía y en aquel Madrid y fecha, mejor parecer tipo de pocos posibles. Pacino sacó entonces unas monedas y un cigarrito del marchante de corsetería y complementos de señora, Javier Aranda, lo que además de amistad sincera y varios tragos de imbebible orujo, le consiguió que el sereno (que se llamaba Agapito), le pusiera un poco al día de cómo iba el tema por Madrid.

–Mal, muy mal. Los fascistas nos van a llegar. Las ratas del gobierno se han ido a Valencia y dicen que la Junta de Defensa está en manos de los comunistas –el sereno escupió al suelo, con la sola mención del nombre–. Jodidos comunistas. Peores que los fascistas. Entre unos y otros Franco nos va a dar la de Badajoz.

Luego fingió que sus manos eran una ametralladora y pretendió fusilar a alguien contra una pared desconchada, para ilustrar el futuro. Río un poco. El hombre iba un poco perjudicao de orujo, pero quién no con aquella movida.

Para el sereno Madrid estaba perdida. Las bombas fascistas caían día sí y día también, y por Ciudad Universitaria el frente ya llegaba. Por el sur, los de Franco ya subían, decían, por Fuenlabrada. Pacino escuchaba el relato con calma. Sabía que Madrid no caería hasta el año 39, pero creía recordar que al principio de la guerra la ciudad las había pasado putis. Con bombardeos y el enemigo a las puertas, para no creerlo. Pacino iba preguntar algo más, pero entonces pasaron dos cosas. Explosiones sonaron a lo lejos. Atocha fijo, sopesó el sereno echando otro trago. Mejor allí que aquí.

La segunda fue que la saboneta comenzó a temblar. Demasiado pronto. Demasiado pronto. Al norte. Las agujas apuntaban en dirección a Argüelles.

* * *

Pacino se despidió y salió corriendo, subiendo por Preciados y Callao (hola hotel Florida), bajando por Gran Vía y luego por Princesa que entonces al parecer no se llamaba Princesa, sino Blasco Ibáñez. Sudaba de nuevo a pesar del frío. Cada dos minutos, mirada a la saboneta. Antes de llegar al Cuartel del Ejército del Aire, las agujas le indicaron por Altamirano. Solo que no había Cuartel del Ejército del Aire, descubrió. En su lugar, estaba el edificio de la cárcel modelo. Nota mental: hacerse con un planito guapo de Madrid para evitar aquellos sustitos. Entonces los vio. Camiones. Camiones y autobuses salían de la cárcel: al menos una docena. La saboneta le pedía Altamirano hacia el templo de Debod (o lo que cojones hubiera en el 36), pero se quedó mirando, no supo por qué, cómo uno de los camiones se paraba a los pocos metros en Blasco Ibáñez, calada la marcha.

¡Joder! ¡Hostia! ¡Inútil!, oyó que se decían los conductores.

Un soldado de dentro del cajón del camión saltó descubriendo un farol y Pacino entonces los vio al quedar abierta la lona. Hombres con las manos atadas sentados dentro.

Y entre ellos, pelo canoso en bigote y coleta, no podía ser, por Dios no podía ser, estaba Alonso de Entrerríos.

* * *

Pacino fue a acercarse, pero se paró.

Alonso, levantando la mirada cansada pareció reparar en ese momento en él. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y preocupados y el impulso de levantarse del banco se congeló, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que llamarle, o mirarle siquiera, era una muy mala idea. Sus ojos fueron a los milicianos armados de dentro y fuera del camión. Los de dentro vigilaban a los prisioneros. Los que saltaban fuera iban a ver por qué hostias se había detenido al vehículo, camarada.

Pacino trató de pensar, una angustia de tres pares de cojones. El camión había salido de la cárcel modelo. Alonso se había metido en un marrón que te mueres. No le había visto desde la cagada de Barcelona y, por las pintas, o en la cárcel le habían tratado a patadas o había envejecido diez años entre los portales que hubiese saltado. Tenía que ayudarle. Como fuera.

–Ehhh... Buenas noches, camaradas. Qué pasa. ¿Qué hay?

El saludito de buen rollo acabó de malo. Los soldados que volvían de la cabina del camión le apuntaron sin decir ni buenas noches.

–¿Quién vive? ¡Alto!

Pacino levantó las manos.

–Tranqui, tranqui hombre. Que aquí todos estamos en el mismo bando...

Se señaló la chaqueta y despacio sacó un par de cigarrillos. Picaron. Los milicianos eran chavales jóvenes y desarrapados, y aceptaron el regalo. Un traslado, logró sonsacarles. A dónde. No lo sabían. Pacino aprovechó la cercanía para cambiar una mirada fugaz con Alonso, aún dentro del camión. Éste se la devolvió y lentamente negó con la cabeza. Otros presos se dieron cuenta del intercambio, en silencio; los soldados de dentro, no. Pacino sintió que se quedaba sin aire. O bien Alonso tenía un plan o bien...

El motor del camión volvió a arrancar y los camaradas fumadores saltaron dentro.

Pacino se quedó inmóvil, en la calle oscura y fría, observando sin saber qué hacer cómo se iba el camión con los presos. En la penumbra, sin embargo, vio cómo caía disimuladamente algo del cajón. Cuando el camión se alejó lo suficiente corrió hasta el papel. La puta nota de Jaimito. Las prisas, la estraza y el carboncillo no escondían la elegante caligrafía de Alonso de Entrerríos.

 _"Continuad la misión y encontrad, os lo ruego, a mi hija Victoria. Protegedla os pido tan solo. Dicen traslado mas no lo es. Oí a los guardas mencionar un lugar: Paracuellos. No me sigáis, pues sé que me llevan a la muerte._

 _Vuestro amigo en el Tiempo,_

 _Alonso de Entrerríos"_

Pacino tragó saliva, la saboneta apuntando como una loca en dirección a Altamirano. ¿Victoria? ¡Joder, joder, joder!

¡Se estaban llevando a Alonso a Paracuellos del Jarama!


	57. C56 Mujer de armas y letras (II)

**Capítulo 56.- Mujer de armas y letras (II)**

Cabra, Córdoba.

Ese mismo día de septiembre de 1935.

" _¡Ay! ¿Qué filtro envenenado_

 _me dan en este papel,_

 _que el corazón desgarrado_

 _me estoy sintiendo con él?_

 _¿Qué sentimientos dormidos_

 _son los que revela en mí?_

 _¿Qué impulsos jamás sentidos?_

 _¿Qué luz, que hasta hoy nunca vi?_

 _¿Qué es lo que engendra en mi alma_

 _tan nuevo y profundo afán?_

 _¿Quién roba la dulce calma_

 _de mi corazón?."_

 **Don Juan Tenorio**

 **José Zorrilla**

* * *

Entrambos los aceros, chocaban cada mañana y no había, día, hora, que Padre no le mostrara nueva argucia, nuevo truco, que Victoria no pudiera aprender. Seguían leyendo y leyendo. Y por las mañanas luchando y luchando. Y así su prisión iban matando, y su tiempo consumiendo.

–¡Unas rimas Padre os lo ruego! –rió Victoria aquel día.

Estoque en cuarta y atrás. Finta va, remesón. Avance en segunda intención. Padre apartó el filo de sí, sin mostrar aprobación.

–Lope, espero –contestó él–. No me veréis, hoy por hoy, memorizando al inglés.

–¿Shakespeare? ¡No! –rió Victoria–. ¡Otro día! ¡Hoy cumplo años! ¡El Tenorio, Padre, el Tenorio!

Malhumoró Padre al cabo, estoque, vuelta, apertura, y repasó su repertorio.

Aquella mañana Victoria diecinueve años hacía, y sabía, meridiana claridad, que con petición expresa a Padre, no sería cosa que le pudiera negar. Cada vez que en esa obra leo "notorio", Padre decía, avisado vengo de que pronto sueltan "Tenorio"; mirad que Zorrilla, hija, gran dramaturgo no era y tan cierto que es que queda, como que no es de mi total agrado.

Complacíala divertido al cabo, de que no se pudiera negar.

Trabó en tres cuartas el estoque y las puntas frente a ella le hizo de un golpe bajar.

–¿Quién seré? –resopló–. ¿El comendador don Gonzalo? ¿O acaso el pobre don Luis?

Padre nunca quería ser don Juan, si era ella acaso Inés. Y Victoria Inés, aquesa mañana quería; pues cierto que bien sabía, que algo enamorada andaba.

–Brígida habéis de ser, claro –contestó Victoria. Y su sable destrabó la guarda y subió, pasó al lado, paso al frente, la defensa de su Padre.

Él dejó que avanzara, Victoria supo, retrocediendo con sentido. Contraatacó al cabo y ella cerró, apartando punta y filo.

–Mas... ¿Qué cayó? –dijo ella alegre. Padre sorprendido estaba–. ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Es la línea!

–Un papelito –respondió él cuando al fin hizo memoria.

–Una carta.

–Claro está... En esa carta os vendrá... ¿Ofreciendo un regalito?

¿Ofrenciendo un regalito? ¿Qué seguía? ¡Ah! ¡Por la Virgen! ¡No podía recordar!

Padre aprovechó en desarmar, a ella, cuando se puso a pensar, ¡desmemoriada!, la réplica que decir tocaba. "¡Qué! ¿Será suyo el papel?", eran las palabras. Y al tenerlas en la lengua, Padre supo quitarle, veloz viendo la duda, la espada de la mano.

De nuevo habíala vuelto a enseñar, qué era lo que debía aprender.

–Actuad más y pensad menos –recomendó Padre–. En la liza así ha de ser.

Victoria recogió su espada, sin perder un punto su ánimo.

–Pero algo habré de pensar, si a hombre hábil quiero vencer.

–No en Zorrilla os lo aseguro. En Cervantes... Tal vez.

Asintió ella. Algún día ganaría a Padre y así le demostraría, letra y verso, estoque y guarda, que protegerle podría cuando la bruja Amelia, o sus lacayos, del futuro aparecieran para acaso separarlos.

–¿Continuamos? –propuso Victoria.

Padre resopló, cansado. Varias horas ya llevamos y yo no me hago más joven, dijo.

–Mañana, quizás. Y nos toca tiro. Disfrutad de la onomástica y bebed algo de vino.

Victoria le abrazó sincera y un beso en la mejilla le dio.

Así más tiempo en Cabra estaría, pensó, con quien desde hacía tiempo estar gustaba. Pues ya no era niña y ya andaba, sonrió, detrás de vivir el momento.

Pronto o mañana a Padre desarmaría.

Y contra sus deseos tomaría, pues ya lo había pensado, juramento de agente con él.

Ya no un lugar seguro buscaba, pues lugares seguros, gracias Padre, era capaz de hacer. Solo a solas sabía que no le dejaría solo luchar, que se batiría una vez, si acaso ciento, si así le podía ayudar. Pues Padre creía en el deber y ella creía en Padre, y ese puro sentimiento llevaba, rabia por injusta prisión, a desear ser, no le cabía otra idea dentro, agente del Ministerio del Tiempo.

* * *

Alonso recordaba Cabra, cada segundo, como si hubiera sido ayer.

Frío.

Hacía frío en aquel camión que se le metía en los huesos.

Las sacudidas de baches, hoyos y curvas, apretaban a los hombres los unos contra los otros de camino a aquel lugar: Paracuellos. Se preguntó cuánto habría pasado desde el último día que pasó con Victoria; era difícil de saber, de una cárcel a otra el tiempo había resultado incierto.

Pacino, recordó. No sabía qué endiablado mecanismo del Tiempo le había puesto allí aquella noche, pero allí había estado... Pacino leería la nota, la encontraría y la cuidaría, por él. Él sabría darle un lugar seguro cuando Alonso faltara. Quizás la convenciera para que se fuese a América. Sí... Si tan solo... ¡Si tan solo hubiese podido despedirse de ella como era debido el día que había aparecido la bruja Amelia! ¡Todo habían sido vacíos e inútiles reproches!

–No se apene, soldado –dijo una voz en el camión–. No hay mayor honor que morir por España. Aunque sea así.

Alonso levantó los ojos. Uno de los hombres del banco de enfrente le miraba con firmeza, aunque en sus ojos había tanto miedo como en los de los pobres condenados a su alrededor. Era joven, de traje elegante ajado por el encierro. Quizás había llevado gafas, pudo ver por la marca en su nariz. Gafas, relojes, la saboneta que marcaba portales... Todo se lo habían quitado antes de meterles en el camión colocándolo en una manta.

–No temo a la muerte –murmuró Alonso–. Sólo no ver más a los que me importan.

–¡Silencio! –gritó el guarda de la puerta del camión–. ¡Todos callados!

* * *

No era la primera noche que pasaba Victoria con el muchacho.

De los mozos forasteros, el último, el que siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás, había resultado muchacho cabal y honesto, además de atractivo. Cada día que lograba abordarle por no tener tareas que hacer con Padre, descubría en él a un joven levemente diferente. Quizás porque elegía momentos distintos para hablarle, quizás porque, a pesar de ser siempre el mismo día, Victoria sabía cómo sacar de él cosas nuevas hasta que acababan, eso cambiaba pocas veces, en el pajar del tío José.

–Creo que deberíamos casarnos –murmuró él.

Victoria escondió una sonrisa. No era la primera vez que lo proponía. No había en sus encuentros románticas cartas como las de la pobre doña Inés. Baile. Fiesta. Verbena. Una conversación, risas. Y luego...

–Sólo me conocéis... Me conoces de una noche –sonrió ella tumbada, junto a su cuerpo.

–Siento que es como mucho más tiempo.

Victoria le calló con un beso. Más de un año a decir verdad, en el que, tras aprendizajes torpes y risas y algún susto, había logrado abrazar el momento como decía Horacio en sus Odas.

 _"Mientras hablamos se habrá fugado el tiempo celoso._

 _Vive el momento y no confíes en el futuro"_

El latín aún se le resistía (¿pues quién hablaba latín, vive Dios?), pero la traducción le parecía convincente.

Victoria le abrazó, entre heno, y quedó dormida junto a él deseando que como las cosas que tenía cerca, amaneciera con ella en la cueva al principio del reiniciado día.

* * *

Fuera del ático del nivel 215 de la Torre Barcelona el tráfico de la mañana en el siglo XXIII era un caos. Las noticias avisaban de que un deslizador cargado de inductores gravitatorios se había desestabilizado y los veinte niveles de aerovías del centro estaban detenidos por decisión de las IAs de control de tráfico; los inductores, decían los testigos, subían y bajaban sin control entre todos los niveles, provocando el peor atasco que se recordaba en la capital del Imperio.

Madrid es Madrid, pensó Amelia, y siempre lo sería.

Y afortunadamente eliminar los atascos no era misión del Ministerio del Tiempo.

Se había levantado temprano tratando de no hacer ruído, pero al mismo tiempo había esperado con cierta ilusión, casi infantil, qué tontería, que Julián se diera cuenta. Y lo había hecho. La miraba mientras se ceñía los cierres magnéticos de la falda de época y se ponía la peineta. Una señora de bien a punto de acudir a la bajá de la Virgen en Cabra, en el año de Nuestro Señor de 1935.

–¿Qué le dirás?

Amelia vio cómo Julián la miraba desde la cama, el aire intranquilo.

–No me pasará nada.

–Sé que no te pasará nada –aclaró él tras un gruñido. Era el gruñido de "no estoy preocupado, pero si lo estoy"–. Sólo... No aceptará que le obligues.

–No lo esperaba –sonrió Amelia.

–¿Entonces?

–Le diré que tenía que esperar a que comprendiera –explicó Amelia–. Que tenía que ser así. Que le encerré para protegerle y para evitar que acabase con todo. Que antes de continuar, tiene que ver lo que hay aquí. Lo que hemos logrado. Lo que vamos a lograr. A él le gustará. Estoy segura.

Julián la miró intranquilo.

Ella se despidió con un beso.

–No te olvides de tu misión con Lola. Tenéis que volver a ir a América. Cuando vuelvas, hablaremos los dos con Alonso.

* * *

Pacino estaba en mitad de la calle Blasco Ibáñez con el mensaje de Alonso en la mano, puto 18 de noviembre de 1936, sin saber si temblaba del puto frío de la puta nochecita de los putos cojones o por saber que Alonso de Entrerríos, colega, ex-compi de piso, y agente del Minis bastante competente la iba a palmar en el paredón. Unos milicianos que hacían guardia frente a la cárcel se fijaron en él, así que decidió caminar siguiendo al camión. Miró por última vez la saboneta y la guardó en el bolsillo. A tomar por culo el portal de Altamirano: tenía que llegar a Paracuellos... ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y qué podría hacer? Un coche se le fue acercando entonces. Un viejo citröen destartalado con un faro roto, que al verlo estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hasta que...

–Sube McFly. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Era Julián.

Era el puto Julián Martínez.

Pacino echó una ojeada al asiento de atrás y se metió en el asiento del copiloto sin decir palabra. Era Julián. Puto Julián. Qué vueltas da la vida. Y yo que creía que te habías pasado al otro bando. Igual sigues en él, pero mira. Un coche necesito. Le observó en la oscuridad y con la excusa se encendió un cigarrito para verlo a la luz de la lumbre. Pelo rapado, gorra y uniforme de algo que podría ser, podría no serlo, un oficial de milicia.

–Se llevan a Alonso...

–Ya lo sé. Por eso te he encontrado. Estamos de mierda hasta el cuello.

Giraron varias esquinas. Camino de la nacional II cuando no había M-30, comprendió. Pacino tenía preguntas para parar un tren, pero trató de concentrarse en lo urgente.

–No tanto como Alonso.

–Peor que Alonso –gruñó Julián–. Es 18 de noviembre y aún no han evacuado la Cárcel Modelo.

–¿Y qué coño importa que...?

–A partir del día 16 las sacas de Paracuellos salieron de otras cárceles. Porque el 16 –señaló Julián en una libretita sin apartar la mirada de las calles vacías–, tras los bombardeos vaciaron la cárcel. El frente de Ciudad Universitaria era una puta locura y todos creían que los nacionales iban a entrar por ahí.

–Pero...

–Las sacas de Paracuellos sucedieron de verdad; pero no esta, ¿entiendes? Alguien ha cambiado la Historia –gruñó Julián–. Y no solo para asegurarse de darle matarile al pobre Alonso.

–Esto es una puta trampa –comprendió Pacino en voz alta.

–Xacto, almirante Ackbar. Y vamos de puta cabeza a ella.

* * *

 **NdA** : Este va para Pervinca. Gracias por aceptar dejarme solo todo este tiempo.

Como véis, la cosa se está empezando a embarullar un poco. No sólo voy a probar a alternar las historias sino a saltar de pasado a futuro dentro de la trama. Todo esto, como habéis podido imaginar, está sucediendo después del encierro en Cabra. Y de muchas más cosas que aún tienen que suceder. Lo hago porque me he dado cuenta de que si no avanzo y pruebo cosas nuevas, el folletín puede ser interminable. Si es demasiado lioso de seguir, por favor, decídmelo en los reviews y re-estructuro.

Gracias por leer.


	58. C57 Paracuellos (I)

**Capítulo 57.- Paracuellos (I)**

Cabra, Córdoba.

Amanecer de ese mismo día de septiembre de 1935.

Y otros sitios del pasado que son un poco el futuro.

 _"Si bien no es posible calcular con absoluta exactitud el número de asesinatos_

 _cometidos en el curso de esas cuatro semanas, hay pocas dudas_

 _de que fueron entre 2200 y 2500._

 _Todas estas sacas se llevaron a cabo con documentación de la Dirección General de Seguridad_

 _en la que se indicaba que los prisioneros iba a ser puestos en libertad o trasladados a Chinchilla._

 _En los casos en que se dio la orden de llevarlos a Alcalá de Henares,_

 _los prisioneros generalmente llegaron a salvo a su destino,_

 _lo que indica que «libertad»y «Chinchilla»_

 _eran palabras clave para ordenar su eliminación."_

 **El Holocausto español**

 **Paul Preston**

* * *

–¡Por todos los...! ¡Cubríos hija, por Dios!

Victoria se despertó confundida. ¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Se había quedado dormida!

–Pero qué...

Padre le daba la espalda, incómodo, mirando la pared de la pequeña cueva en donde siempre amanecían.

–¡Estáis en cueros, pardiez! ¿Se puede saber...? ¡No! ¡Mejor no me lo digáis!

Victoria pasó velozmente de la confusión a la vergüenza y de la vergüenza, al bochorno. Del bochorno, conforme apresuradamente se vestía con el traje de reserva de Padre, sintió que su pecho se llenaba de culpa. Descuidada y torpe, por primera vez desde llegar a Cabra lo había perdido todo: su ropa, pertenencias, el dinero con el que siempre se acostaba para poder con él despertar en el bolsillo. En cueros, apardalada y tonta, se había quedado dormida junto al mozo y de él nada quedaba a su lado aquella mañana, excepto el recuerdo de la noche y varios retazos de heno que Padre le descubrió en el pelo, furioso, cuando hubo salido de la cueva.

–¡Oh, por Cristo! –exclamó.

Victoria había esperado merecida bronca o enfado por haber perdido las ropas o, pardiez hubiera entendido el enojo si hubiera mencionado la espada o la daga; mas toda la reacción de Padre había venido al descubrir los restos del pajar en su pelo. Eso Victoria descubrió que la enojaba también pues lo consideró grande injusticia.

–¡Por Cristo qué! –saltó ella–. ¿Acaso no tengo yo también derecho a divertirme?

–¿Cómo que también? –parpadeó Padre, perplejo.

–No creáis que no sé lo que hacéis de vez en cuando con la viuda de calle Larga –dijo Victoria sin dar su brazo a torcer–. ¿Cómo creéis que aprendí a hacer lo que hombre y mujer deben hacer si no fue espiando lo que haciáis los dos?

–¿Que vos me...?

Padre se puso rojo de ira y por un momento Victoria creyó que le iba dar, por lo que se mantuvo altiva esperando el golpe. Padre nunca la había pegado (fuera del entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al menos) y aquella vez tampoco lo hizo. Victoria supo que había estado a punto, porque su puño se quedó a un palmo de su cara, el dedo índice extendido en vertical, sin que palabra alguna saliese de sus labios excepto un gruñido atroz y grave. Finalmente Alonso de Entrerríos se calmó y, como siempre hacía cuando trataba de buscar palabras en vez de actos, acabó mirándola grave.

–Es diferente –se justificó–. Yo soy hombre. ¡Y vos aún muy joven! ¡Y no he criado yo a una casquivana!

–¿Cómo va a ser diferente? –gruñó ella, sin perder aplomo–. ¿Acaso los futuros de los que me hablabais eran mentira? ¿Acaso allí no son los hombres y las mujeres iguales?

Padre volvió a ella el tono de enfado bajado, pero su firmeza aún intacta.

–Vos... Podéis quedar embarazada –murmuró, como si pronunciar tal pensamiento le avergonzara sobremanera.

–Bien me cuido de que eso no pase, Padre. No soy una niña boba.

Padre parpadeó, como si hubiese tenido que encajar un mal golpe que le hubiese sacado el aliento. Se rehizo, al poco.

–También habéis perdido vuestra espada y vuestra daga...

–En eso os doy la razón. Y en verdad que lo siento de veras –aceptó Victoria, avergonzada–. En cualquier caso, hoy nos tocaba tiro. Tendremos que ir a robar...

–De eso nada –sentenció Padre. En su mano puso el fajo de billetes de don Manuel, robado y amanecido varias veces–. Un soldado no es nada sin su espada. Puesto que ya sois mujer hecha y derecha, robaréis el coche del alcalde e iréis a Toledo. Ya sabéis dónde y ya sabéis cómo. Comprad espada, daga y volved... O no lo hagáis hasta mañana por la mañana. Lo que prefiráis.

Y vio cómo le daba la espalda, sin decirle nada más.

Victoria partió, ropa holgada de hombre encima, a robar el coche del alcalde.

* * *

En la oscuridad del camión que les llevaba a la muerte, los baches, las curvas y la ciudad dieron paso a trayecto recto de carretera.

Dentro de la caja, bajo la lona, algunos hombres fumaban para quitarse el frío, con sus manos atadas por las muñecas en cuerda de presos harto de difícil librarse. Los guardas habían encendido algunos cigarrillos repitiendo ante las preguntas que iban trasladados a la prisión de Alcalá de Henares. La Cárcel Modelo con el frente tan cerca no era segura.

Segura para quién, se preguntó Alonso.

No era el primer traslado que había sucedido en la cárcel desde principios de noviembre; rumores les habían llegado a todos de que, más que traslados, las sacas de hombres tenían otro objetivo. Pero en el grupo que les acompañaba sólo el hombre de las gafas perdidas y él, por la gravedad del mirar Alonso lo sabía, conocían quizás la verdad.

Si al menos le hubiese dicho adiós como era debido, pensó Alonso al recordar el último día que había visto a Victoria. Enviarla a Toledo sola, como un castigo. ¡Estúpido orgullo! Pues había tenido razón ella en indignarse pero... ¿Cómo hacerle ver que para él aún era una niña que debía ser criada y protegida? Imaginarla en brazos de un cualquiera le removía las entrañas. ¡Seguro que era uno de los mozos forasteros! ¡Siempre había elegido a aquel mismo ganapán para arrearle el último! ¡De buena gana en aquel momento a aquel golfo le hubiera...!

–En quién piensa usted. De la gente que le importa, quiero decir –dijo el hombre sin gafas.

–En mi hija. La última vez que la vi discutimos. No pude hacer las paces con ella –pensó Alonso en voz alta–. La guerra, ya sabe. Acabamos separados.

–¿Fue cosa grave?

–Un muchacho.

–No es fácil para un padre.

–No –admitió Alonso–. No lo es.

El hombre sin gafas le ofreció entonces un cigarrillo y él agradeció el gesto, pero lo rechazó. No había encontrado en el tabaco gran consuelo excepto mal sabor de boca y falta de aliento, dijo. El otro sonrió brevemente.

Entonces el camión salió de la carretera a un camino secundario y a los pocos minutos, miradas nerviosas de los hombres de dentro, tras una breve cuesta el camión se paró.

–¡Ya hemos llevado! ¡Abajo, vamos! –gritaron los milicianos.

* * *

Pacino y Julián se tiraron sobre el suelo polvoriento y helado de la loma. Lo hicieron justo a tiempo de ver cómo los faros del camión se detenían en la oscuridad. Vio entonces cómo Julián sacaba un par de prismáticos molones que parecían sacados de "La guerra de las galaxias".

–Allí –susurró.

Y le pasó a Pacino el trasto. Al ponérselo en los ojos vio como si fuera de día que había tres figuras distorsionadas de lo que parecían tíos bigardos; eso acojonaba un poco, porque le recordaba a una peli que le había recomendado Julián antes del lío de Nuevo México, que se llamaba "Depredador" y el camuflaje del bicho que desollaba peña, como que le traía un aire. Lo que acojonaba bastante también era que donde estaba parado el camión de Alonso había una zanja abierta y una docena de milicianos armas a punto. Del otro lado, tiritando de frío, otra docena de hombres con palas listos para el enterramiento rápido.

–Esos tres que no se ven...

–En el Ministerio de allí lo llaman "capas". Camuflaje. No se ven a simple vista. Préstamo del siglo XXIII. Son agentes de Folch –siguió surruando Julián. Había dicho Folch, le pareció a Pacino, como quien menciona a una desconocida–. Yo puedo encargarme de que no maten a Alonso, pero tú tienes que eliminarlos desde aquí. Ten.

Y le pasó lo que parecía la puta pistola plateada de Buck Rogers. Pero en la versión de niños de cinco años. Eliminarlos, había dicho. En plan Alonso. La enfermera se había vuelto _hardcore_ de repente.

–¿Qué coño hago con esta mierda?

–Apuntas y disparas cuando los tengas a tiro –gruñó Julián mientras volvía al coche–. ¡Y no les dejes que me maten, hazme el puto favor!

–¡Deben de estar como a doscientos metros! –se quejó Pacino gritando en susurros–. ¡Y me das esta puta pistolita de mierda!

–Confía –dijo el cabrón de Julián, resuelto–. Siglo XXIII.

Y arrancó el destartalado Citröen camino de tierra abajo mientras Pacino, a través de los futuroprismáticos, presenciaban cómo bajaban a Alonso del camión y atado a los demás le llevaban al borde de la zanja.

* * *

¿Cuándo se había comportado Victoria así? ¡Yéndose a un pajar a revolcarse como una casquivana! ¿Qué había hecho mal al criarla? ¡Por Dios!

Alonso decidió ir a la _bajá_ de la Virgen, para que se le pasase el enojo. Además, se había quedado sin dinero y el tumulto posterior a una saeta en el camino pequeño había sido siempre el mejor momento para vaciarle la cartera al alcalde. Se puso al pie del camino y esperó, brevemente, a que la procesión llegara. Recordó entonces el primer día, cuando con Victoria, él aún sin poder hablar bien por culpa del ataque en el tren, habían comprendido que idéntica procesión al día siguiente sólo podía ser señal de que la bruja Folch les había atrapado en una cruenta prisión.

Pero de aquello, recordó, habían venido fácilmente siete años...

Alonso echaba de menos a la Victoria niña. Todo parecía más fácil con ella, siempre atendiendo a sus instrucciones y dispuesta y dócil a sus lecciones. El cambio en la muchacha había sido paulatino y firme, y si bien crecida estaba y echuras de mujer ya tenía, lo que más le había cambiado era el carácter. Cada vez le insistía más y más por aquello que de pequeña nunca se había atrevido a preguntar: qué era el Ministerio. ¿Quién era esa Amelia Folch? ¿Por qué tanto mal les deseaba? Todo lo había acabado contando Alonso, exceptuando las partes, ¿cómo contarle aquello, pardiez?, en que la aventura que había comenzado en el Madrid de 1983 había acabado con la otra Victoria, desapareciendo al matar a la indiana de Darrow.

El destino se había empeñado en juntarlos de nuevo y Alonso temía, si acaso aquella misión casi olvidada terminaba con éxito, en que su querida Victoria volviese a desaparecer. ¡Maldita Güela asturiana! ¡Maldito Tiempo y maldito Ministerio!

Entonces la vio.

No a la Güela ni a Victoria, pues ya debía haber llegado al garaje y robado el coche.

Al principio creyó que sus ojos le engañaban y que se trataba de alucinación, mas no podía serlo pues de todas las familiares figuras que ya conocía y que como un río bajaban la ladera transportando a la Virgen, destacaba aquella, cambiando la rutina de los demás como una piedra súbita en mitad de un río. Peineta en la cabeza, bien vestida señora enlutada y joven, manos sobre el regazo en pose tranquila, quieta, mirándole.

La bruja Amelia Folch.

No podía ser otra.

Alonso se santiguó primero y recordó, el peso de la daga aún oculta tras el cinto, el plan que tanto tiempo había preparado para aquel momento, si acaso venía.

Y había venido.

La procesión marchó y quedaron ellos dos, en el camino, mirándose a apenas veinte pasos.

–¿Qué queréis? –gruñó Alonso.

Ella recortó camino, lentamente. Diez pasos.

–Ayudarte. Que vengas con nosotros –contestó ella–. Hacerte ver que estás equivocado en todo.

Alonso zozobró por un momento pues, en verdad que parecían la misma mujer. La dulce voz, la tierna mirada. La que por vez primera había conocido como inteligente hembra y luego respetado como capaz líder de patrulla. Pero no era ella. No era ella. A ella la habían enterrado en Nuevo México hacía lo que parecía una eternidad y era cosa sabida, cómo podía ser si no, que aquella mujer enlutada y pulcra había sido la causante.

–¡Siete años! ¡Siete años, mujer! ¡Si queréis ayudarme, dejadnos marchar de aquí! –gruñó Alonso, encontrando fuerzas.

–Es a lo que vengo. A ayudaros a marchar a ti y a Victoria, Alonso –explicó la bruja–. A eso y a ofrecerte un modo de que Victoria no vuelva a desaparecer como ya hizo la anterior. De que no tengas que despedirte nunca de ella.


	59. C58 Paracuellos (II)

**Capítulo 58.- Paracuellos (II)**

Alrededores de Paracuellos del Jarama.

18 de noviembre de 1936.

Y Cabra. Esa no nos la quitamos de encima aún.

" _En octubre de 1936, Mola afirmó que Madrid caería_

 _en poder de los alzados, ya que avanzaban sobre la capital_

 _cuatro columnas militares que se unirían a una quinta_

 _que ya se encontraba dentro de la ciudad._

 _Seguramente, el «Director» del golpe nunca se planteó_

 _las consecuencias que tuvieron sus palabras_

 _en el seno de la República. La psicosis que generaron_

 _aquellas manifestaciones entre sus adversarios fue enorme,_

 _y la persecución a posibles quintacolumnistas —reales o ficticios—_

 _se convirtió en una constante hasta el final de la guerra._

 _¿Existió realmente esa Quinta Columna a la que se refería Mola,_

 _o la propaganda de la República aprovechó sus palabras_

 _para perseguir a sus enemigos internos?_ _"_

 **La quinta columna**

 **Alberto Laguna Reyes**

 **Antonio Vargas Márquez**

* * *

En mitad de la fría noche les sacaron del camión a culatazos. A algunos hombres les fallaban las fuerzas para bajar. Alguno aún creía, pudo comprobar Alonso, que en verdad les llevaban a Alcalá de Henares. Otros, como el fumador sin gafas, más aplomo mostraron cuando les llevaron, gritos, amenazas golpes, todos atados de las manos, reses al matadero, hasta el borde de una zanja.

–¡Daos la vuelta! ¡De espaldas!

Todos acabaron por obedecer. Gritos, imprecaciones, rabia. Algunos rezaban. Todos, poco a poco, acabaron por obedecer. Alonso no. Frente a él, a la poca luz que daba el farol de parafina miraba las dos docenas de hombres, Mausers a punto en las manos, dispuestos a lanzarles descarga. Alonso no quiso volverse: no era forma de morir para un soldado un tiro por la espalda. A lo mejor, pensó, después de semanas en aquella nueva prisión, estaba harto de seguir las órdenes de sus carceleros. Tanto daba si lo hacía o no: le iban a matar igual.

–¡Tú! ¡Fascista de mierda! ¡Viejo de mierda! ¡Que te des la vuelta!

–A mi vuestras mercedes me han de matar de cara –gruñó–. Pues no he de hurtar mirada a la muerte.

Se le acercó el que debía ser el sargento. Alonso no podía ver bien insignias ni galones, ni estaba seguro de haber sido capaz de reconocerlos. La noche, sobre ellos, sólo arrojaba sombras. No hubo aviso. Recibió primero un culatazo del Mauser en el estómago que le hizo doblarse, sin aire y desfallecido, y luego otro en el ojo derecho, que le tiró por tierra, arrastrando al pobre hombre que estaba atado a su lado. A Alonso le habían dejado en un extremo de la cuerda de reos. Este es el más viejo, habían dicho. Si corre no llegará muy lejos.

Sangraba.

El familiar dolor de la carne abierta y el hueso dañado. Un buen ojo morado hubiera sacado de aquello de seguir con vida.

–¡Apuntad al resto! –ordenó el sargento–. ¡Al abuelo le pego el tiro de gracia ya mismo!

Entonces le alzó de la pechera y le puso de rodillas, a tiro de su pistola.

Temblaba.

La mano del hombre sujetando la pistola contra su cabeza temblaba. Alonso oía la leve vibración de las balas en el cargador, la corredera ya atrás. Levantó la cabeza y con el ojo sano mantuvo la mirada fija en el hombre que le iba a matar. No era un muchacho. Tampoco era muy mayor. Malencontrados detalles de importancia poca, pensó Alonso. No quería morir pensando en ellos, como que su asesino se mordía el labio inferior quizás para quitarse el horror de despachar a un hombre arrodillado frente a él. O que el pulso le temblaba porque era más fácil tirar a un hombre de espaldas, como si fuese un saco. No deseaba pensar en aquesas cosas antes de morir, concluyó.

En Victoria. En Julián, en Pacino, en la buena Amelia... En Elena... Blanca, el pequeño Alonso... Aquesos eran pensamientos bien merecedores de sus últimos instantes en el mundo de los vivos. Sobre si para él sería cielo o infierno, poco debía importarle: el juicio sólo le correspondía a Cristo.

–¡Quietos! –oyó desde lejos.

Entonces vio los faros y el coche acercándose a toda velocidad y, su asesino, sin importarle la interrupción, ordenó fuego.

* * *

Julián salió disparado del Citröen y le clavó una patada en la muñeca al matarife a tiempo de apartarle el tiro. O no...

–¡He dicho "quietos", gilipollas!

Pero los otros hombres de la cuerda caían ya a la zanja después de la descarga de fusiles, heridos o muertos. Julián se dio la vuelta para ver cómo el que tenía al lado Alonso caía también y le arrastraba al foso, no estaba seguro si con el tiro del sargento en la cabeza o no. Julián sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies. Alonso había caído a la fosa. ¡Joder! ¡Había llegado tarde!

–¡Hijo de puta! ¡HIJODEPUTA!

Puño en su puta cara.

El sargento cayó al suelo y Julián se vio encima de él sacudiéndole en plan _destroyer_ sin importarle el dolor de nudillos. Dos hombres le separaron, la rabia en su boca, y de repente vio al sargento apuntarle con la pistola, la cara hinchada, diciéndole de todo menos guapo. Julián se sacó el papel de dentro de la guerrera antes de llevarse el tiro él.

–¡Tengo órdenes de llevarme a José Jiménez a la Junta, subnormal! –le gritó Julián–. ¡Una orden firmada por Serrano Poncela! ¡Como Jiménez esté muerto te llevo de vuelta conmigo a defender tú solo la puta Casa de Campo!

* * *

"Vendrá con fuerza o con un trato", le había explicado Alonso a la niña muchas veces. Pues a pesar de ser bruja, aún era Amelia Folch y muchas cosas sería, mas tonta no era una de ellas. La tenía ya a menos de diez pasos, la procesión de la Virgen ya muy lejos camino abajo. La tenía tan cerca como la había tenido en Barcelona hacía mucho. "No habéis de dudar si acaso la tenéis tan próxima", había siempre recomendado a Victoria.

Clavadle daga en el corazón y muerta tendremos un enemigo menos.

Mas Alonso de repente no podía seguir sus propias instrucciones. Allí, a mitad de camino entre la ermita y Cabra la señora Amelia Folch y él, ambos a solas en mitad del sol y el campo reseco, se miraban con recelo y el trato que le había ofrecido, "no tendrás que despedirte nunca de ella", le impedía sacar aún su daga y romper su corazón.

–No impediréis que acabe lo que vine a hacer, bruja –respondió Alonso–. Vuestro Ministerio no debería existir. Vos no deberíais existir. Por vuestra culpa murió Amelia Folch, la real. No sois más que una copia oscura y manipuladora... Merecéis...

–Soy lo que tengo que ser, Alonso –le contestó la bruja. Mas no había dureza en sus palabras sino dulzura y en sus hermosos y afilados ojos no había, pensó Alonso, otra cosa sino piedad–. No podía dejar que continuárais. No podía dejar que llevaras a esa niña al infierno que le espera a esta tierra. Cúlpame de robarte siete años, si quieres. Siete veces siete te robaría si eso te hiciera comprender.

–Comprender el qué.

–Que no hay otro camino. Que estamos atrapados en la Historia, como siempre –explicó Folch–. Que debéis venir conmigo. Julián lo ha comprendido ya. El está en el futuro, Alonso. ¡Tendrías que verlo! ¡El futuro! ¡Lo que hemos conseguido! ¡España vuelve a ser tan grande como siempre fue! ¡Más grande aún! ¡Era la única manera en la que podíamos salvar el Tiempo y lo estamos consiguiendo! Pero no es como el segundo rey Felipe, no temas: allí la gente es libre... Si quisieras venir conmigo... Los dos... Victoria y tú... Lo comprenderíais... Juntos.

Le decía, comprendió Alonso, lo que él quería oír.

Ella se acercó, sin medio, y le abrazó.

Era el momento, pensó Alonso. Era el momento y no debía dudar.

Ella le acarició el rostro con dulzura.

–Os he echado tanto de menos...

Los dedos de Alonso se cerraron en el puño de la daga, en su cinto, a su espalda. La sacó, despacio, para no alarmarla... Sería rápido. No sufriría. No...

Pero entonces las fuerzas le fallaron.

"No tendrás que despedirte nunca de ella", le había dicho la bruja.

Y la daga, bañados de sol en mitad del camino, cayó sobre la tierra sin haberla siquiera herido.

–Dejad... Ella está en Toledo ahora –pidió Alonso–... Dejad que vuelva e iremos con vos.

Ella se separó de su abrazo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y asintió.

–Así se hará.

Y a Alonso le pareció al verla que se mostraba feliz.

* * *

Pacino aguantaba desde la loma con una mano la pistolita de los cojones y con otra los binoculares megacósmicos chachi de la muerte que quitaban la oscuridad. Julián se estaba marcando el timo Ministérico número cinco: "tengo un papelito firmado por tu jefe y no sabes con quién estás hablando". Y lo hacía bastante bien, aunque el sádico de la pistolita aún le aguantaba mecha, mientras dos del pelotón de fusilamiento se iban al camión quizás a por cuerda. Pacino respiró hondo.

Si iban a sacar al pobre Alonso, igual es que aún estaba vivo.

–Un lío menos. Ahora a por los depredadores.

Los buscó.

–¡Mierda!

Los había perdido.

Miró y remiró y se cagó en la leche y en sus muertos y en su puta madre hasta que tocó el mando que daba para atrás y los encontró más lejos, tomando posición de triángulo a unos veinte metros de Julián. Invisibles para todos. Triangulito. Primero se bajaban a la enfermera y luego al pobre Alonso. Eligió a uno y apuntó con la pistolita.

–Pintan bastos –murmuró.

Y disparó.

El puto cielo se iluminó con el acojonante láser que le salió de la pistolita de broma, en silencio, dándole al primer depredador en todo el pecho.

* * *

Un resplandor en el cielo.

¿Un rayo?, pensó.

Alonso abrió los ojos, un resplandor en el cielo. Mala caída había sido en la zanja, mas dura la tierra no andaba del todo. El hombro le dolía. El ojo le dolía. Una herida en la sien, nueva, comenzó a avisarle de que algo andaba abierto también por ahí.Otro resplandor en el cielo y entonces lo vio.

A su lado y tumbado junto a él, el hombre sin gafas movía los labios lentamente. Le habían malherido. Alonso fue a decirle algo, pero sus labios no obedecieron.

–¡Me importa una mierda que no te llegara una orden, colega! ¡Le vas a explicar tú a Serrano y a Carrillo por qué cojones no me has dado al prisionero! ¡Debe ser interrogado! ¿Entiendes? ¡Tiene información!

Era... ¿Julián...? ¿Julián estaba allí? No podía ser... No podía ser...

Un tercer resplandor.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", oyó. "Tormenta viene", dijo otro hombre arriba.

Alonso apoyó las manos en el suelo, solo que no era suelo, sino tierra, y no era tierra, sino apenas un par de paladas que cubrían algo más blando. Entonces la vió. Una mano. Una mano salía de la tierra.

Hombres, comprendió.

Hombres había a su lado y debajo de él. Muertos. Agonizando. Una mano atada se agarró a su manga y Alonso se sintió espantado. Era el herido, el hombre sin gafas. Le puso un papel en la mano.

Estaba rodeado de muertos, comprendió.

Aquello era una tumba.

Todo se volvió irreal. Aquel sería el infierno, quizás, estar para siempre rodeado de muertos. Así había sido el castigo de Dios por sus actos.

–¡Joder! ¡Joder, estás vivo!

Alonso no respondió a la sombra que acababa de bajar a la zanja. La sombra le sacó de allí. Primero le cortó las ligaduras que le unían al herido y luego a toda prisa le alzó y le obligó a ir a la cuerda que caía desde lo alto de la zanja.

–Vamos, Alonso. Esto aún no ha terminado –era Julián.

Pero no podía ser...

Julián estaba con la bruja... Ella se lo había dicho... Ella se lo había dicho... Y no había contactado desde irse en Nuevo México, así que debía estar con la bruja, ¿verdad?

Ella se lo había dicho antes de morir...


	60. C59 La inesperada muerte de la subsecret

**Capítulo 58.- La inesperada muerte de la subsecretaria Amelia Folch**

Alrededores de Paracuellos del Jarama.

18 de noviembre de 1936

"En definitiva, nos cuesta trabajo no llegar a la conclusión de que,

en todo lo relacionado con la matanza de presos efectuada

entre el 7 de noviembre y el 3 de diciembre de 1936,

tanto Carrillo como su delegado, Segundo Serrano Poncela,

prefirieron no darse por enterados de lo que ocurría,

aparentando ignorar la existencia de un sistema de terror y muerte

implantado antes de su llegada al poder, de acuerdo,

pero continuado durante su mandato."

 **Paracuellos: cómo fue**

 **Ian Gibson**

* * *

Julián fingió atarle y metió a Alonso hecho un guiñapo en el puto asiento de atrás.

Joder, joder, joder. Quedaban hombres vivos en la zanja y esos cabrones habían empezado a echar tierra. Mejor no mirar atrás; no mirar atrás...

Se fijó entonces en cómo se ponía a hablar el sargento con el pelotón de milicianos al verle cerrar la puerta de la tartana. Sin escolta y sin colegas que controlaran al prisionero; no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a hacerse preguntas incómodas, así que mejor que se las hicieran con millas tiradas de por medio. Muchas millas tiradas de por medio.

–Quédate atrás y no te muevas, ¿me oyes? –ordenó al coger el volante.

–Muertos... Todos muertos... –murmuraba Alonso, tumbado en el asiento.

–Bueno vale, delira –suspiró Julián–. Eso también ayuda.

Julián metió marcha y salió con el chatarramóvil en dirección a la loma de Pacino. A la salida de la explanada, puta suerte de mierda, le detuvo una pareja de milicianos que antes no estaba. ¿Pero qué cojones...? Con su suerte anarquistas, los controlaban las carreteras...

–Buenas noches camarada –gruñó Julián. Los colores de la CNT. Su puta noche de suerte–. ¿Y este control?

–Viene un autobús y dos camiones. Tenemos órdenes de hacerles camino –contestó el miliciano, seco, al verle las insignias del partido. Señaló entonces con la cabeza y alumbró con un farol al asiento de atrás. El pobre Alonso estaba tumbado, como en trance–. ¿Y eso?

Julián sacó el papel y puso cara de "no tengo tiempo para esta mierda".

Realmente no tenía tiempo para aquella mierda.

–Órdenes. Me llevo a esta escoria fascista de vuelta para interrogarle.

–¿A dónde?

–Al Europa.

El otro se extrañó y se llevó el papel a enseñárselo al compi. Puta suerte. Había engañado al animal del pelotón de fusilamiento y con lo jodido ya pasado, ahora les iba a joder el plan el puto anarco-guarda eficiente. Lanzó una miradita rápida por el espejo retrovisor. Se le acercaba una luz. Igual el sargento Matarife se lo había pensado mejor y releer la notita de Jaimito también.

Julián metió marcha y se preparó para salir zumbando.

–Prepárate que vienen curvas –avisó a Alonso.

Entonces pasaron los vehículos en sentido contrario.

Un autobús de dos pisos, como los de Londres, y dos camiones. Julián recordó nombres. Aquella tenía que ser la saca de la cárcel de Porlier. Historia. Puta Historia, pero Historia. El Tiempo es el que es y toda la diligente mierda de Salvador. El miliciano volvió en cuanto a su lado pasó el último camión.

–Puedes irte, camarada.

Julián pisó despacio y salió como si todo fuese guay. Al dejar atrás el control se dio cuenta de que las manos habían empezado a temblarle en el volante. Vio a Alonso incorporarse en el asiento trasero, en plan zombi, y mirar por la ventana de atrás. Sombras vería, como él, por el retrovisor.

–¿Cómo pueden? –pensó en voz alta. A Julián le pareció, por un instante, que Alonso de Entrerríos, el soldado de Flandes, el tío recio que degollaba sin pestañear y se peleaba a espada con bandidos por gusto, había pronunciado aquellas palabras casi como un sollozo–. Son... Españoles... ¿Cómo pueden...?

Julián tragó saliva y no contestó.

Él llevaba ya bastante de aquella misma mierda como para querer encontrarle sentido.

* * *

Salvador miró al reloj y dudó antes de salir de su despacho de siempre; sobre su mesa había preparado un par de asuntos pendientes, unos informes por rellenar... Lo justo para no levantar sospechas.

Podía pararlo todo.

Podía detenerse.

Algo le decía que iba derecho a una trampa y que aquel arma con forma de herradura que Ortigosa le había dado hacía días estaba más destinada a matarle a él que a Amelia. Pero incluso así. ¿Tenía alternativa? Si sólo la mitad de lo que su otro yo le había contado en Loarre hacía siglos era verdad...

No tendría otra oportunidad. Ni él ni la patrulla. El Tiempo era el que era y si ya la había palmado a manos de Felipe II y no se acordaba, aquello no sería diferente. Se puso la chaqueta y salió. En la puerta de su despacho se encontró a los mastines de Folch, mirándole desconfiados como de costumbre.

–¿Dónde va, subsecretario? –le preguntó uno. El más cabrón. ¡Qué ganas le tenía!

–¿Que dónde voy? ¡Vamos hombre, cómo se atreve! ¡A cagar! –contestó Salvador de mala gana–. ¿Se vienen ustedes?

–Ya sabe que sí.

Era buena hora y no quedaba mucha gente por los pasillos, así que de camino a la entrada del nivel dos, la ruta más directa a los aseos, Salvador fingió atarse los cordones y les clavó el paralizante a traición y a la vez en las pantorrillas. Otro regalito de Ortigosa. Primero tenía que deshacerse de sus matones. Luego a ingeniería a tocar llaves de volante y en menos de tres minutos subir quince niveles antes de que el bypass volviera a sacar la puerta del bucle. De ahí a Cabra.

Derechito a matar a Amelia Folch.

Los matones cayeron a sus pies por culpa de las inyecciones, los ojos como platos, y Salvador sacó el disruptor con forma de herradura para enseñárselo al que olía a "Varón Dandy".

Ganitas te tenía, tunante.

–Dígame... Así en _petit_ comité... Esto que tengo en mis manos... ¿Es lo que creo que es?

El otro no se movió mucho, pero por el gesto de espanto congelado en su rostro Salvador supo que al menos Ortigosa no le había mentido en eso: el imán marca ACME con apaños futuristas era algo digno de temer. Satisfecho por la comprobación, Salvador se lanzó a la sala de ingeniería y sin molestarse en contestar preguntas del tío con la barba del mago Merlín (¿qué hace? ¿dónde está su autorización?), giró las llaves listadas en el papel y cogió aire para subir niveles como si no se hubiese saltado ninguna de las clases de cardio los últimos tres meses.

Llegó al nivel dieciséis, puerta 741, a tiempo de que no le diera un ataque al corazón y de atravesar la puerta antes de que se saliese del bucle.

Apareció en una cueva.

Con el localizador buscó la señal de Amelia Folch.

Estaba a menos de un kilómetro de allí

* * *

Pacino vio llegar los faros del Citröen y comprobó aliviado que Alonso estaba el asiento de atrás, jodido pero vivo.

–Quédate con él –le ordenó Julián–. Tiene una contusión. Trata de que no se duerma.

Pacino cerró la puerta del acompañante y se sentó atrás.

–¡Eh! ¡Alonso, tío! Tengo tu nota. No te preocupes, ¿vale? –trató de hablarle–. Encontraremos a Victoria, ¿vale?

–Victoria... –susurró Alonso, los ojos entrecerrados.

–Eso, eso. Victoria. Todo irá bien. La encontraremos, no te preocupes. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo te has vuelto a encontrar con ella?

Alonso no contestó y sólo movió los labios, ojos cerrados, pronunciando sinsentidos. "Maldita Güela", decía. Pacino le puso la mano en la frente. Estaba hirviendo de fiebre.

–Sería mejor que condujera yo –propuso Pacino a Julián–. Yo sólo sé que para bajarle el ojo morado hay que ponerle algo frío y tiene pinta de que está muy jodido.

A base de baches y varios volantazos, Pacino vio cómo volvían a la nacional II en mitad de la noche.

–Ya –contestó Julián, seco–. Pero es que el que lleva el uniforme de oficial comunista soy yo. Y si nos paran siendo tú el chófer, casi que vamos a liarla más. De momento eres un secreta de Seguridad y llevamos al prisionero al cinema Europa.

–¿Qué hay allí?

–Una checa. Que cerca tiene un hostal discretito donde podremos curar a Alonso y pensar qué hacer hasta que aparezca el próximo portal.

–¿Qué tiene de malo el Florida? –protestó Pacino.

–Que Amelia lo tiene llenito de espías.

Pacino suspiró fastidiado. Despúes del calabozo en Gran Canaria había esperado una taza de water decente y no tener que volver a la Arcadia feliz llena de procedimientos variados en el siempre entretenido uso y arte del orinal. No iba a ser su día de suerte.

–Ya no... –murmuró entonces Alonso.

–¿Ya no, qué? –trató de escucharle Pacino, alarmado por su vuelta a la vida.

–Ya no los tendrá Amelia Folch... Los espías... Ya no... Ella ha muerto...

A Pacino el recordatorio le sentó como una patada en los huevos, pero aguantó el tipo. Alonso estaba alucinando y había que tener paciencia.

–Sí, lo sé. En Nuevo México. Todos estábamos allí, colega.

–¡No ella, asno! –gruñó Alonso con un hilo de voz–. Hablo de la bruja... La otra Amelia... La que aparece y desaparece como si el Tiempo fuese suyo... Yo la vi morir.

Pacino se sintió inmediatamente proyectado contra el asiento de delante por culpa del frenazo y la carretera pasó de un borrón de sombras en la ventanilla a un par de casas en el campo en medio de ninguna parte. Cuando pudo volver a sentarse pudo distinguir el careto de Julián contraído como si le hubiesen pegado un tiro en el estómago. Se había asomado atrás como si le fuese la vida en ello.

–¿Qué has dicho Alonso? –pudo preguntar la enfermera entonces–. ¿Qué has dicho de Amelia?

Alonso le aguantó la mirada antes de desvanecerse.

–Yo la vi morir, amigo mío... Salvador... Salvador la mató.

* * *

Había llegado a tiempo.

Salvador respiró. El cansancio, el sudor y la carrera le ayudarían a esconder que tenía el corazón a punto de reventar por culpa de los nervios. Al llegar al camino vio de lejos lo que parecía una procesión cuesta abajo y del otro lado, a punto de hablar o de dejar de hacerlo, dos figuras.

Una de ellas era Amelia Folch, de riguroso luto y peineta altiva.

La otra era Alonso de Entrerríos, en traje algo raído y de los años treinta.

Se acercó a ellos despacio. Al menos, suspiró, Entrerríos no la había atravesado con una daga o algo así. Aquello hubiese mandado todo al garete... Teleportación, hospital y Folch como una rosa de nuevo... Se quedó plantado a diez pasos; al verle llegar, ella se mostró sorprendida.

Contrariada, más bien.

–¿Salvador? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo...?

–Oí que iba a entrevistarse con Entrerríos –farfulló Salvador–... Creí que podría ser peligroso y me vine a ayudar.

Entonces le observó a él y vio la mirada de un hombre derrotado.

Folch lo había conseguido.

Había conseguido doblegar a Entrerríos, a un hombre que había tenido siete años encerrado en un bucle temporal y que probablemente habría preparado cómo matarla de cien maneras diferentes nada más verla. Y allí estaba. La mirada huidiza, cansada y envejecida bajo las canas, una daga ropera por el suelo.

–Es usted muy amable, Salvador –contestó Folch secamente–. Lo que quiero saber es cómo ha llegado hasta aquí. Nadie tiene permiso para acceder al laberinto. Nadie.

Salvador asintió, fingiéndose solícito.

–Se lo diré si Entrerríos se aleja –contestó Salvador–. No me fío de él.

–Está con nosotros ahora –se extrañó Amelia.

–Tengo motivos para creer que no. Por eso estoy aquí –improvisó Salvador–... Y por eso he podido llegar.

Ella asintió con una mueca de desconfianza y se le acercó, dejando a Entrerríos detrás. Desconfiada, pero segura. La presencia de Salvador allí, su presencia, era una variable que no entraba en sus esquemas; por supuesto, sospecharía que algo tendría que ver Ortigosa pero...

¿Qué debía temer de él?

Sólo era otro pobre viejo converso más, como el desdichado de Entrerríos...

Salvador deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Ortigosa no le hubiese vendido cuando Amelia se quedó a sólo un paso. Estaban alejados de Entrerríos lo suficiente, comprendió Salvador. La radiación no le afectaría. Era el momento... El momento... El momento... Tantas cosas... Tantas cosas por hacer aún...

–¿Y bien? –demandó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

–Créame que lo siento, Amelia.

Entonces puso el disruptor contra su vientre y accionó el dispositivo.

Una silenciosa luz amarilla y verde, cegadora, llenó su campo de visión por unos segudos y cuando pudo volver a ver, unos instantes, un parpadeo, vio el sorprendido gesto de Amelia Folch en su rostro, de repente gris...

Un gris ceniciento, moribundo e irreversible.

Un profundo malestar le invadió y al ver sus manos comprobó que habían tomado aquel mismo color. Folch no dijo nada. Sólo cayó de rodillas, frente a él, sorprendida y derrotada, una mirada fugaz al disruptor en su mano comprendiendo quizás lo que acababa de hacer.

–Armando Leiva tenía razón –murmuró entonces Amelia Folch–. Es usted un tipo elegante. –Se detuvo. Apoyó sus manos en la tierra. Vomitó una arcada de sangre–. Un cabrón, eso sí... Pero elegante...

Luego se derrumbó y Salvador, sin fuerzas, cayó junto a ella.

Ya estaba hecho... Ya estaba...

Le costaba respirar. Movía los labios, los dos caídos el uno frente al otro, sin que palabra alguna saliese de su boca. Salvador levantó la vista y vio venir entonces a Entrerríos, la mirada desorbitada, pobre hombre del siglo XVI, sin saber qué había pasado.

–Alonso de Entrerrios –dijo entonces Salvador con las últimas fuerzas que pudo reunir–... Es usted aún agente... Del Ministerio del Tiempo original... Sus órdenes son encontrar el momento en el que Lola Mendieta mata a... Ferguson y evitarlo, impidiendo... Que nada de esto llegue a ocurrir... ¿Me he expresado con la suficiente puta claridad?

Vio a Entrerríos asentir, perplejo, mirando alternativamente hacia Folch y hacia él.

Y lo último que pensó Salvador Martí antes de morir, fue que no recordaría haber muerto cuando todo aquello hubiese sido evitado.

* * *

 **NdA** : Espero no haber liado demasiado la trama intercambiando saltos temporales. La cosa volverá a ser un poco más lineal dentro de un par de capítulos. Con respecto al episodio histórico de las masacres de Paracuellos, me interesaba iniciar aquí por varios motivos entre los cuales estaba hacerlo encajar todo en la propia trama de la guerra civil del Ministerio.

Paracuellos no se entiende (no hablo de disculpar o justificar, sino de entender), sin muchos otros acontecimientos previos del verano del 36, como Badajoz (a donde acabaremos llegando y ya me odiaréis por ello cuando lleguemos allí), o la llegada de agentes soviéticos a un Madrid desesperado y abandonado por casi todos. Espero poder hacer justicia a todas estas historias y más, y para ello sólo he podido dedicar un par de capítulos a este tema. Lo aclaro porque no quiero que penséis que quería pasar de puntillas por él. Mi principal fuente ha sido el libro de Ian Gibson, que hace bastantes referencias a los trabajos de Vidal y de Schlayer, este último testigo durante aquellos días.


	61. C60 Tres agentes en un hostal

**Capítulo 59.- Tres agentes en un hostal**

Hostal cercano al cine Europa.

Madrid.

18 de noviembre de 1936

" _Pues bien, en el caso de la defensa de Madrid,_

 _el peligro de la 5ª Columna resultaba patente,_

 _y no porque lo hubieran descubierto los defensores,_

 _sino porque el adversario lo había hecho público_

 _desde el comienzo de la guerra,_

 _a través de su prensa y propaganda;_

 _manifiesto y grave error,_

 _que provocó represalias sobre los sospechosos_

 _de pertenecer a ella."_

 **Así fue la defensa de Madrid**

 **Vicente Rojo Lluch**

* * *

Aparcaron el Citröen en una calle cercana a Bravo Murillo y subieron al pobre Alonso hasta la habitación del hostal a través de unas escaleras estrechas que parecían a punto de romperse a cada escalón. Pacino le aguantó mientras la enfermera reconvertida a oficial comunista, pantalones bombachos y todo, abría el cuartucho lo más silenciosamente posible; acto seguido, entre los dos lo tiraron a la cama. El pobre Alonso apestaba a semanas sin un baño. Además de la herida en el ojo y la fiebre, parecía mucho más viejo.

Mucho más viejo.

Pacino se quedó mirando a Julián mientras se quitaba la guerrera y se remangaba la camisa. Luego le pasó por encima a Alonso lo que parecía una calculadora y soltó un taco cuando emitió un parpadeo rojo.

–Qué le pasa.

–Qué no le pasa –gruñó Julián. Luego empezó a leer–. Inmunodeprimido, comienzo de tuberculosis, al menos tres infecciones oportunistas esperando hacerle polvo... Sólo le falta el tétanos por la herida en el ojo... Le necesitamos arriba cuanto antes... Saca la pitillera que hay en el cajón de la mesita y dame una _syrette_ –le ordenó.

–¿Una qué?

Julián encendió un quinqué y lo puso cerca de la cama después de asegurarse de que ventana y persiana estaban cerradas. Alonso deliraba. "Asturias", decía. "Malhadada Güela". Para fliparlo.

–Lo que parece un tubo de _superglue_ –le explicó.

–No te sigo –gruñó Pacino.

–Mira, dame la pitillera y ya está.

Pacino abrió el cajón y le pasó la pitillera abierta. Dentro, lo que parecían tres monísimos y diminutos tubitos de pastita de dientes estaban alineados entre por lo menos seis huecos más. Vio entonces cómo Julián sacaba uno, quitaba la tapa, descubría una aguja, sacaba un alambre de dentro y se lo inyectaba a Alonso en el brazo.

–¿Qué coño es eso?

–Un anacronismo, pero lo mejor que pudo encontrar Lola –le contó Julián–. Por fuera son igualitos a los inyectables de morfina que llevaban en la Segunda Guerra Mundial los soldados americanos. No son de los años de la guerra civil, pero más o menos dan el pego si alguien los encuentra. Por dentro llevan una receta especial del siglo XXIII. Terapia génica, un cóctel de antibióticos y varias mierdas biotecnológicas que no me dio tiempo a aprender. Lo curan todo menos la gilipollez supina. Yo las llamo "habichuelas mágicas".

–Ya sólo te quedan dos –señaló Pacino.

–Nos. Nos quedan dos –aclaró Julián mientras tapaba a Alonso con la manta–. Llegar hasta aquí no ha sido fácil. Me he llevado más de un tiro y no sólo de la gente de Amelia. La primavera del 36 no es para hacer turismo y yo me he comido la guerra de bandas enterita, asesinato a asesinato.

Pacino le observó a las sombras que le hacía en la barba el quinqué. La última vez que Pacino le había visto, el cabrón le había puesto la cara como un mapa en Barcelona, en plan interrogata malote, no sabía muy bien si para guardar las apariencias o porque de verdad mencionar lo del ruidito que hacía Amelia cuando estaba a punto le había puesto atómico. Un par de dientes regenerados mágicamente después y un par de revolcones con Lola en el futuro no habían ayudado a hacerse una idea clara del lado en el que estaba Julián; sin embargo, el nuevo Julián de pelo rapado y menos mal genio había salvado a Alonso y de haberles querido matar o entregar podía haberlo hecho antes de cien maneras diferentes. Si todo aquello era teatrillo y Julián iba de espía, el único motivo con algo de sentido que veía Pacino era sacarles dónde estaban Irene y Ernesto. Y Chispitas, claro.

De esos tres, por si aca, mejor seguir diciendo que la habían palmado.

Mejor dos. Julián no sabía que existía Chispitas.

Luego se le encendió la bombilla y recordó lo que había dicho Julián. Había mencionado a Lola.

–¿Cómo está? Lola, me refiero.

–De tu arranque de violencia de género se recuperó –contestó Julián, cáustico–. Ahora mismo, no lo sé. Aunque si te soy sincero el "ahora mismo" es algo que ya he dejado de tener claro cuándo es.

–¿Qué le ha pasado?

–Me ayudó a llegar al laberinto –le explicó Julián–. Mientras Amelia iba a sacar a Alonso de donde le tenía, nos puso una misión trampa en América.

–¿Una misión trampa?

–Después de ayudarte a tí y a pesar de vuestro teatrillo con el tiro al corazón, Amelia dejó de confiar en Lola. Teníamos como misión echarle un cable a Bernardo de Gálvez en el asalto a Pensacola en 1781 y convencerle de avanzar al Norte primero para hacerse con Missisipi y Alabama y luego al Este para acabar de poner a Georgia bajo control de Carlos III. La idea era replantear un nuevo equilibrio de poder después de la independencia de las colonias americanas.

–¿Esa era la trampa? –trató de comprender Pacino.

–La trampa era que Amelia sabía que Lola y yo no iríamos a aquella misión. Que Lola trataría de convencerme de volver a ayudaros. Que para convencerme me enseñaría una puerta en el Ministerio que estaba prohibida para todos –explicó Julián–. Si lo que dice Alonso es verdad, que Amelia ha muerto, eso explica por qué he podido llegar aquí. Con Lola no lo tengo tan claro. Salté al laberinto mientras a ella la detenían. Todos estos chismes que me he traído del futuro los tenía preparados ella para meterse en el laberinto y ayudarnos también. Íbamos a escapar juntos... Ella se quedó atrás para evitar que me capturaran.

–No lo entiendo... Alonso debe llevar en prisión por lo menos un mes... Y tú...

–Yo llevo cogiendo portales como tres semanas y sólo he avanzado como ocho meses en el año 36. Una fiesta loca –gruñó Julián–. El tiempo en este punto laberinto parece ir adelante y atrás. No tengo ni idea de cuánto habrá pasado en el Ministerio alterno. Pueden haber sido unas horas o unos años...

Pacino asintió.

–Si les ha dado tiempo a preparar una trampa con los hombres invisibles, no serán sólo unas horas.

Luego se decidió por fin y sacó la pistolita de Buck Rogers. En cuanto se sentó frente a él, se la puso a Julián delante de la cara.

–¿Qué coño haces?

El tono de sorpresa le había salido a Julián un poco más agudo de lo normal. Sin dejar de encañonarle, Pacino empezó a arrancar un cable eléctrico de la pared. A falta de cuerdas, bueno era el cobre.

–Asegurarme de que estás de nuestra parte y este no es otro de los juegos de Amechunga.

* * *

Julián trató de mantener la calma. El arma de pulso que le había dado a Pacino tenía dos posiciones, como en Star Trek: "susto" y "muerte". Y después del lío de liquidar a los tres tíos de las capas, no estaba seguro en qué posición la había dejado Pacino. Notó entonces cómo acababa de atarle las muñecas a la silla con el cable de dos hilos. Se le clavaba un huevo. Putos nudos de dominatrix. ¡Qué cabrón!

–¡Mecagonentuvida madero! –gruñó Julián trantando de no gritar–. ¡Ya te he dicho que siento lo de Barcelona! ¡Lo que importa es que os he ayudado a Alonso y a ti! ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

Se le sentó delante, en plan Serpico. Julián recordó entonces que Pacino era madero a principios de los ochenta, cuando en las salas de interrogatorios podían pasar cosas que, como en Las Vegas, no tenían por qué salir de las salas de interrogatorios.

–Tu historia es muy bonita, pero hay algo que no me cuadra –señaló Pacino–. Tienes una libretita, esta pistolita láser, los binoculares de "La Guerra e las Galaxias" y las inyecciones mágicas... A mí Lola me dio una mala saboneta y me dijo que le pegara un tiro.

Qué mala es la envidia, pensó Julián.

–¿Y? ¿Estás celosón? ¿Si ahora te digo que Lola hacía un ruidito te vas a poner a devolverme las hostias de Barcelona?

Pacino aguantó con el ceño fruncido.

–Creo que los aparatitos son de Lola, pero que se los has quitado. Creo que Amelia te ha ordenado encontrarnos –contestó–. Creo que te ha ordenado salvar a Alonso. Creo que si te hacemos caso, no tenemos por qué acabar muertos, pero sí acabaremos en el futuro, de nuevo en una celda o bebiendo cervezas en un tetrabrik.

–Vale. Ahí no te voy a discutir. La cerveza en tetrabrik no molaba nada. Y si nos ponemos a hablar del tema de las patatas brav...

Julián sintió el cañón de platino en la sién, empujándosela. ¡Vaya! De repente al gracioso no le gustaban las bromas.

–Lo que voy a hacer en cuanto Alonso se levante –gruñó Pacino–, es dejarte aquí atado, mientras los dos seguimos por el laberinto a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer. Sólo por asegurarme. ¿Qué te parece?

–Pacino, no me jodas hombre –protestó Julián–. Para eso pégame un tiro ya. Si lo que dice Alonso es verdad y Amelia está muerta, se acabaron los juegos del gato y el ratón. Hay otra gente en el otro Ministerio que nos quiere muertos. Amelia era la única que aún intentaba cazarnos con vida; ellos no lo harán.

Julián, con alivio, vio entonces a Alonso incorporándose en la cama.

–Desatadle Pacino, os lo ruego –dijo lentamente.

Julián vio a Pacino dudar unos segundos.

–Por qué.

–Porque le creo. Vos deberíais también.

Como al final Pacino no lo hizo, fue Alonso el que lo desató.

* * *

–Después de que Salvador me diera la última orden, vi el cuerpo de Amelia desaparecer como lo hizo en Nuevo México –resumió Alonso–. Pero creedme. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le hiciese Salvador, dejó a la bruja muerta.

Los tres se miraron, sentados, vértices de un triángulo en mitad de una habitación a oscuras.

Alonso observó cómo Julián aún se frotaba las muñecas mientras Pacino aún con una ridiculez de arma en el regazo, seguía molesto por la arrebatada autoridad. Acababa de contarles lo que recordaba de la muerte de Folch. Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio, ni antes ni después.

Quizás la inyección que le había puesto Julián le había curado todos los males; quizás, ver a sus amigos allí juntos después de tanto tiempo le ayudaba a aguantar la angustia vivida durante tanto, primero en la prisión de Cabra y luego, aunque habían sido a apenas semanas, en la mucho más dura prisión de la Cárcel Modelo. Fuera como fuese Alonso no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo...

Victoria... Si al menos la hubiese encontrado...

–Habéis hablado antes de que Lola os convenció para volver a ayudarnos –continuó entonces Alonso–. ¿Estabais convencido previamente acaso de no hacerlo?

Julián bajó la mirada, quizás avergonzado.

–Sí.

Pacino se revolvió en su asiento y volvió a empuñar la ridiculez plateada.

–¡Te lo dije! –gruñó hacia Alonso–. ¡Este cabrón nos ha vendido!

–No seais tan duro con él, amigo mío –trató de poner paz Alonso–. A mí la bruja también me convenció y sólo tuvo que hablar conmigo unos instantes.

Pacino pareció perder el color.

–¿Estás de coña?

–Te tuvo encerrado siete años, Alonso –le defendió Julián–. Hablar contigo un rato era todo lo que necesitaba.

Alonso asintió. Sí. Era todo lo que había necesitado. La certeza de que Victoria estaría a salvo... De no verla desaparecer... De no despedirse... Había podido aguantar aquello en la playa, hacía años, cuando la Victoria que había venido del futuro no había sido más que la hija de otro Alonso, desconocido, una agente más, una soldado más. Una camarada. La Victoria de ahora no era aquesa. La Victoria de ahora era su hija, enredados ambos en los caprichos del Tiempo o en los tejemanejes de la bruja Folch, tanto daba.

Si con él había bastado apenas un rato de conversación tranquila, Alonso podía imaginar cómo había podido hacerle cambiar a Julián un contacto cotidiano, íntimo probablemente, con alguien a quien en el fondo amaba; siempre le había parecido Julián Martínez hombre que arrastraba tristeza y amargura como pocos de los que había conocido.

Quizás, para él, había bastado un poco de felicidad.

–No estoy orgulloso de mi decisión, mas muerta Folch, muere mi trato con ella –aclaró Alonso–. Decidme Julián, y decidle a Pacino para que os crea, qué os hizo cambiar a vos de opinión. ¿Fue acaso esa Lola Mendieta la que os convenció? Habéis mencionado una puerta en el Ministerio que Folch tenía cerrada para todos... ¿Qué visteis allí?

Julián volvió a hurtar la mirada. Al cabo, la levantó.

–Hay una puerta en el Ministerio del Tiempo que no es conocida para muchos –comenzó su relato Julián–. No está en los pasillos de puertas, ni en los niveles bajos. Se accede a ella desde el nivel treinta y cinco, cerca de ingeniería, a través de un pasadizo estrecho por el que tienes que avanzar de lado. Al final, hay una bóveda excavada en la roca y una puerta con el número 49.

–Qué encontrasteis allí.

Julián dejó de frotarse las muñecas. Ausente parecía.

–Lola lo llamó el Cuarto de las Patrullas Olvidadas.

* * *

 **NdA** : Me pasé de palabras, lo siento. En el próximo capítulo hablaré del Cuarto de las Patrullas Olvidadas, lo prometo. Este y el siguiente van para Fridda. Espero que estén a la altura. : )


	62. C61 El Cuarto de las Patrullas Olvidadas

**Capítulo 60.- El Cuarto de las Patrullas Olvidadas**

Ministerio del Tiempo, siglo XXIII

Madrid.

Y otros tiempos y lugares.

" _The Fifth Avenue Hotel will be the first to feel the fury of the mob._

 _Would the troops be in time to save it?"_

 **The Last President**

 **Ingersoll Lockwood**

* * *

Julián se estiró un poco la casaca; el jubón se le subía por debajo y era un puto incordio. Lola y él llegaron a la puerta después de recorrer casi la totalidad del pasillo del nivel cuarenta casi a tientas y con luz de antorcha, porque por algún motivo allí las arañitas no habían llegado aún. El corredor y las hileras de puertas parecían caerse en los pedazos de costumbre y tras un último vistazo atrás, vio cómo Lola cerraba la sombrilla de su traje de época y sacaba lo que parecía un llavero que se ajustó él solito a su dedo pulgar como un _transformer_.

Para estrenar corazón parecía enérgica de cojones. Además de las supervitaminas que habría tomado para volver a su ritmo de perraca habitual, Julián sospechaba que se había borrado la cicatriz en el pecho con algún tipo de terapia con células madre; ella se lo confirmó aclarando que se sentía un poco decepcionada de que el interés por su escote del siglo XVIII tuviera únicamente motivos médicos.

–Desde luego sabes hacer que una mujer se sienta especial –se quejó Lola, teatral–... ¿Estás preparado?

–¿Es aquí?

–No seas bobo. ¡Claro que no!

Lola tocó con el pulgar _transformer_ la cerradura y el mecanismo hizo ¡clac!. Entonces tiró millas puerta a través y tras la oscuridad entre tiempos pasaron a lo que parecía un despacho que por el secreter, la silla acolchada, el reloj de péndulo y la puta peste a tabaco y a sobaquera humana, tenía pinta de estar a finales del siglo XIX.

–¿Dónde estamos?

–Saratoga Springs –aclaró Lola–. Estado de New York, 1896. La casa es de un viejo amigo mío.

El amigo apareció, pero por la cara que puso de amigo tenía poco. Un vejete con perilla de chivo y pelo blanco que graznaba insultos en gringo antes y después de pronunciar "Mendieta", con fonética asombrosamente acertada. Mientras Lola se despelotaba para cambiarse de vestuario allí mismo, le aclaró que el pájaro se llamaba Ingersoll y que de vez en cuando usaba su casa para desviar puertas y guardar ropa y equipamiento. Así era ella.

Una mujer apañá.

–A él no le gusta, pero me lo debe –aclaró Lola mientras se ponía el suje de los años treinta. El pobre Ingersoll se había dado la vuelta, completamente humillado–. Le dejamos ver el futuro para que escribiera sus libros... ¿Verdad Ingi?

– _F*ck off, you damned harlot!_ (*1)

Mientras Julián se cambiaba también allí mismo con ropa que Lola le tiró al pecho, le explicó que uno de los métodos preferidos de Amelia para alterar eventos era dejar escritos con predicciones o advertencias disfrazadas de relatos de ficción. El de Ingersoll al parecer había logrado retrasar la muerte de Trump. Dejar escritas advertencias o referencias sutiles tenía un efecto "balsámico" en la línea temporal que tanto el Joaquín alterno como Amelia habían sabido aprovechar.

–Sus modelos matemáticos son fascinantes –completó Lola mientras se ponía la chupa de cuero. Bombachos y botas altas. Casi igualita a la que habían visto en el puto monasterio de Montserrat. A él, por supuesto, le había vestido como un señor de pueblo, boina incluida, aunque de traje de domingo–. Nunca los he entendido... Demasiada matemática, pero para manipular la Historia son casi mágicos...

Luego se despidió de Ingi con un besi tirado al aire.

– _Go f*ck yourself too, darling_ (*2) –le dijo.

Y tras tocar la puerta del armario con el dedo cyborg, se metió dentro en plan búsqueda de Narnia.

Julián se la quedó mirando después de asegurarse de que Ingi sólo seguía tirando espumarrajos por la boca en vez de balas del Colt que había sobre la mesa; cuando volvió la vista al armario descubrió que el dedo índice de Lola salía al final de su mano y brazo invitándole a entrar, que el secretito estaba cerca.

* * *

(*1) Te he echado de menos.

(*2) Cuídate. TQQTC.

* * *

–¿Qué hay allí? ¿En ese Cuarto? –preguntó Pacino.

Sentados en la habitación de hostal seguía atento, como Alonso, a la historieta de Julián. De momento Pacino no había visto que la enfermera estuviese soltando trolas, pero la verdad era que si en el futuro tenían inyecciones milagrosas que curaban todo, quizás podrían meter en las cabezas recuerdos falsos... O un suero para aprender a mentir...

–Todo. En ese Cuarto está todo.

–¿Cómo que todo?

–Todo lo relativo al Ministerio del Tiempo –aclaró Julián.

* * *

Del armario no salieron a Narnia, sino que aparecieron en lo que Lola aseguró que era 2017 y tras evitar cámaras, un par de guardas y dos gorilas trajeados que estaban tirados de camino a los baños, bajaron el Pozo. Con respecto a los inconscientes, al verlos Lola arrugó el gesto pero siguió caminando. Julián estuvo a punto de pararse, aunque se lo pensó mejor: se suponía que no debían estar allí, así que tocaba seguir sin rechistar. Llegaron a la entrada de la escalera y bajaron a toda mecha. Tras alcanzar el nivel oyeron pasos subir las escaleras a toda velocidad y tuvieron que esconderse en un zaguán, en plan achuchón imprevisto y totalmente necesario en una peli romántica.

–La boina te hace tan sofisticado... –sonrió Lola a apenas unos centímetros, socarrona.

Julián se la quitó de encima, a ella y su sonrisa de cocodrilo, y la siguió cuando los pasos se perdieron hacia arriba.

Alguien que subía con prisa, pero sin mucha forma.

Al llegar al nivel, por fin, le condujo a lo que parecía una grieta en la pared que había que atravesar de lado. Peste a salitre y a alcantarilla. Luego una pequeña estancia abovedada arrancada a la roca; sólo una puerta con el número 49 escrito con pintura blanca. Sin cartel. En plan "me puede la prisa".

–¿Preparado?

–Todo lo que mi sofisticación me permite.

Entraron.

Lo primero que pensó era que se trataba de un archivo, porque las hileras de estantes estaban plagadas de folios, cajas, carpetas de cinta y tomos de papel atados y empaquetados en el caótico orden de un almacén de hospital o de juzgado de guardia. Cuando las luces se fueron encendiendo a lo largo de los pasillos, a lo largo, largo, largo de los pasillos, Julián creyó comprender por qué aquel sitio era especial. O podría serlo.

No parecía acababar nunca.

–Es un poco biblioteca de Babel, pero en español, ¿no crees? –suspiró Lola–. La de Borges era más bonita y geométrica. Ordenada. Pulcra. Esta es... Bueno... Española.

–No he leído el libro –gruñó Julián. Luego señaló alrededor. No sólo había hileras de estantes hacia delante. Los había también hacia los lados. Miró al techo. Hostia puta. Como cuando se metieron en el cuarto de atrás de ingeniería y el techo era también suelo... Hasta allí arriba había estantes. Tragó saliva. De puta madre–. ¿Qué es esto? Parece un archivo hinchado a setas...

–Es exactamente eso.

Lola le pasó entonces el primer legajo y Julián le echó una ojeada.

–¿Pepa Flores? –leyó por no reírse–. ¿Eurovisión? ¿Cuándo Salvador ha usado a Marisol como agente...?

–Eso es lo interesante, ¿verdad? –sonrió Lola. Cocodrila. Cocodrila tranquila con los ojos sacados sólo a ras de la superficie preparada a morder. O mordiendo, quién sabía–. Nunca ha pasado. Que sepamos. Y yo sé mucho del Ministerio, cariño.

–¿Pasará?

–Lo dudo. –Lola señaló la fecha. Era de 2016–. Ya ha pasado. Solo que no ha pasado. La mayoría de los informes son de acontecimientos ya "sucedidos". Algunos, muy pocos, de futuros. Sírvete tú mismo.

Julián agarró otro. En ese estante todos parecían mencionar a un tal Roa, el cual parecía un pájaro importante. Otro. Spínola tenía un grupete de colegas... Anda. Si salía Lola.

–No sabía que hicieras piñita con Spínola –murmuró Julián para picarla–... ¿Quién es este Emilio Herrera?

–Que yo sepa con Spínola no me llevo... Aún –respondió Lola–... Y si te tengo que decir quién es Emilio Herrera te quitaría toda la ilusión de descubrirle, ¿no crees?

–Este tiene que ser de coña –murmuró Julián al devolver unos informes encuadernados con una tapa gordísima–... Esta se parece a la letra de Amelia... Pero cuenta que hemos estado de misión en la puta Tierra Media. Mendieta... ¿Qué cojones de broma es esta?

Lola no contestó, pero sacó un ovillo de hilo rojo del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero, lo ató a la puerta de entrada y le ordenó que le siguiera.

* * *

Julián suspiró, porque quizás por ser de noche o por estar en 1936, Pacino y Alonso tenían cara de lelos.

–En ese cuarto todos los informes de todas las patrullas que han existido se van almacenando; es decir, si alguien los escribe –explicó. Luego se quedó mirando a Alonso–. ¿Recuerdas que cuando llegamos a esa distopía de los cojones de Felipe II nos confundieron con nosotros mismos? A ellos les habían mandado matar al hombre que íbamos nosotros a salvar.

–A ese tal Argüelles, lo recuerdo –murmuró Alonso.

–Pues su informe también estaba allí. Escrito por mi. Ese sitio guarda todas las posibles misiones que se han llegado a hacer, aunque no hayan existido nunca. Y algunas que todavía tienen que hacerse. Aunque no se hagan. Es de locos...

–Queréis decir como la Victoria de Entrerríos de la playa –musitó Alonso, pensativo–. Aunque se hubiera desvanecido...

–¡Exacto! Ella también estaría allí. Misiones y misiones y todos los informes allí. Y nosotros, cuando impidamos que Lola mate a Ferguson, aunque no lo hayamos hecho nunca, aunque desaparezcamos, también estaremos allí... Es decir, si alguien escribe lo que ha pasado.

–¡Para, para, para! –ordenó Pacino, los ojos cerrados, parecía confuso. Para no estarlo–. ¡Nosotros seguimos recordando a Victoria!

–Pero dejaremos de hacerlo cuando acabemos con esta misión –siguió Julián–. Sin embargo, el informe que escribió Amelia seguirá allí... Seguirá allí lo que sea que alguien deje por escrito de este laberinto en la Guerra Civil.

Pacino y Alonso se miraron.

–Supón que lo entiendo –murmuró entonces Pacino, al frotarse los ojos–... ¿Qué tiene que ver con que te hiciera cambiar de opinión?

* * *

Lola le llevó a través de estantes y legajos, bajo luces de fluorescentes, hasta que el ovillo de hilo se convirtió en un cabo. Entonces se paró.

–Lo realmente interesante de este lugar –siguió explicando–, es que es imposible encontrar algo.

–No me extraña. Ya dijiste que era un archivo español.

–¡No es por eso! –murmuró ella, casi ofendida–. Lo que trato de decir es que los informes te encuentran a tí. Sólo tienes que meterte lo suficiente en el Cuarto y él... O ella... Bueno, te los mostrará.

Julián bufó. Todo eso si claro, esto no es más que el producto de mucha gente con mucho tiempo libre, gruñó. En la Tierra Media. Enanos y hobbits, Mendieta. Y el puto Gandalf. ¿Cómo cojones se come eso?

–O sea que si cierro los ojos y alargo la mano... ¿Cómo va? ¿El Cuarto me dirá mi destino?

Julián agarró un dosier muy delgado. En las tapas anunciaba una misión en Teruel, cuyo objetivo era Miguel Hernández. Apenas un par de folios. La letra de Amelia, muy desdibujada, como nerviosa.

–Yo no empezaría por ese –murmuró Lola arrebatándoselo de las manos–. ¿Por qué no pruebas el de al lado?

Julián obedeció a regañadientes y sacó un portafolios de color sepia. Lo abrió desliando el cordel. Dentro estaba un informe a máquina, de lo que había sucedido en Nuevo México, escrito por Irene. Irene había ocultado datos y fechas para no dar facilidades de encontrar al Padre del Padre de Juani, ni mucho menos a Amelia. Hasta ahí, guay. Lo que estuvo a punto de conseguir que Julián se cagara en los pantalones era las partes en las que se mencionaba el Ministerio alterno. La otra Amelia. Su relato del encierro con ella en plan "Átame!" en la misión de San José. Aquellos fragmentos parecían estar hechos de letras líquidas y cambiantes, sin forma ni consistencia. Era como intentar leer en mitad de un sueño. Julián sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, pero no podía leerlas; leerlas era encontrarse con dibujos, en vez de letras. Un garabato del Tiempo. Un mareo que te cagas.

Se frotó los ojos.

–¡Qué coño es esto!

–Este Cuarto existe en todos los Ministerios anteriores a 2017 –siguió Lola. Cocodrila Lola. Mordiendo. Ahora mordía y en su dentellada le arrastraba al fondo de su pantano, para devorarle lentamente–. No existe en el nuestro, en el siglo XXIII. Nunca ha existido. Todo lo que hemos pasado, las Iteraciones, el Ministerio Futuro, la muerte de vuestros dobles... Nada. Antes de Nuevo México, mucho antes, yo misma hice mil viajes aquí para intentar encontrar informes, pruebas, restos, algo... No hay nada. Para este Cuarto el Ministerio alterno no existe, Julián. Y cuando pude contárselo al ingeniero y a Amelia, no pudieron entenderlo. No quisieron. La existencia de este lugar no podía alterar sus preciosas ecuaciones... Su perfecto puzzle de sufrimiento y exactitud. Por eso no le gusta que nadie entre aquí.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque el Ministerio no es sólo ciencia, Julián –añadió–. Es también magia. Sin magia, el Ministerio no puede existir. Este Cuarto es la prueba de que el Ministerio alterno no debe existir, y temo que lo que Amelia intenta conseguir para salvarnos a nosotros, acabe por condenarnos a todos. Por eso debemos detenerla.

* * *

 **NdA** : El concepto de un archivo en el Ministerio en el que todos los fics existen como informes, estoy convencido de que se le ha ocurrido a alguien ya. Yo lo mencioné por primera vez en un _brainstorming_ de la edición de "Tiempo de relatos 2018-2019" o como se llame ahora : ). Finalmente no se usó, pero la idea quedó en mi cabeza. Si alguien ha usado el recurso ya, que me lo diga y estaré encantado de citarle. Este capítulo va dedicado a Fridda. Porque ella lo vale. :p

Los fics mencionados pertenecen a Fridda ("No es sólo Historia"), a un servidor y el de... Ejem... La Tierra Media es "Un Tiempo inesperado" de Il Sogno di Roma. Me gustaría haber metido más, pero ya me he pasado 100 pueblos con el límite de palabras.

Añado mis disculpas al gremio de archiveros y bibliotecarios de España, por haber hecho el chiste fácil :)


	63. C62 Barcelona, 1935

**Capítulo 61.- Barcelona, 1935**

Toledo, septiembre de 1935

El día después a ese de día de septiembre que siempre se reiniciaba en Cabra.

Y también algo de Madrid, en noviembre de 1936.

El título es una trampa, obviamente.

"Yo no entiendo cómo ha sido,

desde que el hombre me habló;

porque, si es que siento yo,

él me ha llevado el sentido.

Si duermo, sueño con él;

si como, le estoy pensando,

y si bebo, estoy mirando

en agua la imagen de él. _"_

 **La dama boba**

 **Lope de Vega**

* * *

Al despertarse en el hostal de Toledo, Victoria supo que todo había terminado.

Incapaz de saber si había sido acaso por separarse de él tan lejos, se sintió tan perdida como mortificada. ¿Era posible? ¡No podía ser! Durante anterior disputa con él, pues últimamente le era más y más difícil hacerle entender las cosas, en enojo había partido y dormido en Córdoba para no soportar sus órdenes; pero a la mañana siguiente había despertado en la cueva de Cabra, como siempre, y al poco habían hecho las paces. Padre le había contado que hombre del siglo XVI era, y como hombre del siglo XVI a pesar de haber vivido el futuro, a veces se comportaba. Encontraba Victoria aqueso harto insoportable, en particular cuando Padre quería decirle las cosas que podía hacer y las que no, con quién debía ir y a qué hora debía volver a la cueva.

Aún con todo y a la cueva había podido regresar desde Córdoba.

Pero ya, no.

Desde Toledo, no.

Era el siguiente día, comprendió, y por algún motivo había logrado escapar de la prisión de Padre. Él seguiría atrapado allí, por siempre, mientras ella no podría hacer nada para ayudarle. Agarró espada y daga y escapó por la ventana del hostal en cuanto se hubo puesto pantalones y camisa. Guardó la ropa vieja de Padre que la había traído a Toledo en un paquete y corrió al coche del alcalde. Allí pensó que lo más juicioso era volver a Cabra, mas entonces comprendió que sería inútil.

Si Padre seguía atrapado en el día anterior, no le vería allí.

Además, el coche del alcalde había sido robado y, a pesar de que ese aspecto en un día que se reinicia no era importante, bien podía serlo si la veían regresar en él.

Tanto debía darle; podría dejarlo a las afueras.

Se montó en el coche y arrancó rumbo a Cabra.

* * *

Julián acabó de contarle a la pandi lo del Cuarto triposo y los otros dos se quedaron en silencio, sin hacer preguntas.

–Amelia cree... Creía que unir las líneas acabaría con los problemas en el siglo XXIII. Ellos... Su Historia es complicada. De repente alguien mata a alguien en un país lejano y todo se precipita en una cadena de acontecimientos que desata una guerra a gran escala. Todo lleva a una confrontación de bloques. Como la guerra fría –dijo mirando a Pacino–, solo que en vez de rusos y americanos somos nosotros y los americanos. Amelia y el otro Ministerio intentaron todo: desde dejarles ganar hasta establecer alianzas que destruyeran a los yankis, pero al final el resultado es siempre el mismo: el mundo se va a la mierda. A esos intentos los llamaron Iteraciones. Tras cada fracaso volvían al pasado lo suficiente para intentar arreglarlo. Resulta que lo más estable que han conseguido ha sido precisamente una situación de equilibrio de bloques, que es como están ahora.

–Joaquín, el ingeniero, nos dejó un mensaje –recordó Pacino–. Antes de que... Bueno... Hiciera lo que hizo, él nos advirtió que el problema de raíz era que el Ministerio y la línea de tiempo alterna no debían existir. Que su Tiempo, era inestable.

–Eso es lo que cree Lola –sentenció Julián–. Y sin tener ni puta idea ya te digo que es lo que creo yo. Si unimos su línea a la nuestra, nos vamos todos al garete. Hay que evitar que los atentados sucedan en primer lugar y volver a empezar desde 2017.

–Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Seguimos con el plan? –preguntó Pacino–. ¿Vamos de Portal y en Portal y tiro porque me toca buscando el momento en el que Lola se bajó a Ferguson?

–Esa era la idea de Lola.

–¡Qué puta locura! –masculló Pacino–... ¡Eh! –dijo en dirección hacia Alonso, que se había levantado–. ¡Que estamos aquí en plan serio, hombre!

–Decidid lo que queráis y lo que os dé la gana haced –sentenció Alonso–. Agradezco que me salvarais la vida, pero ya he decidido que volveré a la misión una vez encuentre a mi hija, no antes.

* * *

Pero en Cabra, Padre no estaba.

Llegó poco antes de anochecer y con las fiestas terminadas lo rostros conocidos habían vuelto a sus tareas habituales que, para Victoria, parecían de repente ajenas y extrañas. Volver al campo, al trabajo, a una vida normal. Los parroquianos ya no estaban en el mesón, bebiendo vino, en el orden que cada día repetía la prisión. Las parejas no se cruzaban por la calle. Todo de pronto se le antojaba un caos, convirtiéndose aquel lugar con ello en algo tan inhóspito y desconocido como lo había sido al llegar de niña con Padre por primera vez.

Volvió a la cueva... Ni rastro de Padre.

Al camino, a la _bajá_... No había rastros de lucha, no...

Algo le llamó la atención, en el camino de la ermita. La tierra estaba gris allí, en un recodo, casi barrido el color por la tierra amarilla, el viento y la oscuridad. Pero nada más...

Comprendió cuando salió la luna que Padre ya no estaba allí.

Y que estaba sola.

Entonces apareció el Portal.

De oscuridad a oscuridad abría el aire en una esfera perfecta que Victoria no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Un Portal como aquel les había hecho escapar de los asesinos del tren.

Un Portal como aquel les había encerrado en Cabra, durante siete años.

Un Portal como aquel, quizás la acercara de nuevo a Padre

* * *

–Alonso, no puedes irte –rogó Julián.

Alonso se quedó parado en la puerta. En verdad sentíase curado de cuerpo, mas no de alma. Sabía que debía sentir alegría al haberle Julián salvado, al saberle regresado de su bando, al verle de nuevo. Mas no la sentía. Tras semanas de encierro en la Cárcel Modelo, penuria, frío y hambre, sólo recordaba a los muertos. Solo veía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el fondo de aquella fosa llena de moribundos y cadáveres. Abrió la mano y descubrió en ella todavía el papel que el hombre sin gafas le entregó. Una dirección, y un nombre. Nada más.

–Sí que puedo –insistió Alonso–. He de encontrar a Victoria.

Los otros le observaron sin levantarse. Pacino, perdido su tono de inquisidor, sacó la estraza que le había tirado desde el camión.

–¿Es ella? ¿De verdad es ella? ¿Victoria?

–Sí.

–¿Cómo cojones es posible, tío?

Alonso les explicó cómo la había encontrado en Asturias, de niña, y cómo la había criado, primero de Portal en Portal y luego en la prisión de Cabra.

–Momentos después de morir la bruja Amelia su cuerpo se volatilizó –explicó Alonso–. Después, mientras apartaba el cuerpo del desgraciado Salvador, aparecieron un grupo de hombres. Logré escapar de ellos por unas horas, mas me acabaron dando caza. Me dejaron sin sentido. Luego desperté en la Cárcel, en un tiempo diferente. Ignoro por qué no me mataron.

–Necesitaban un cebo –explicó Julián–. Sabían que alguno de nosotros iría a buscarte. Se aseguraron de que tu nombre apareciera entre los desaparecidos de Paracuellos. Así te encontré.

–Y os lo agradezco –dijo Alonso–. Mas ahora comprended que debo marchar. Ya perdí un hijo por culpa de este Ministerio. No perderé dos.

Julián sacó otro papel de su bolsillo.

–Alonso, espera. Tienes que leer algo primero.

Alonso vio una carta en su mano.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Una carta –reveló él–. De Victoria.

* * *

Victoria atravesó el aire rasgado y de la cálida noche de finales de verano de Cabra, pasó a un aire húmedo, cerrado y cargado. Un edificio. Madera, cortinajes... Alguien hablaba...

Declamaba.

Asomó la cabeza. Estaba en el lateral de un escenario, mas fuera de escena. Abajo y del otro lado, la platea de un auditorio a rebosar... Nunca había estado en lugar así. Había visto fotografías en los libros del maestro Orsa, pero cierto era que estar allí, a pesar de hallarse únicamente entre bastidores, impresionaba sobremanera...

¿Estaría allí Padre? ¿Entre el público?

– _Turín, las lágrimas solas de un hombre han sido en el mundo veneno para nosotras_ –declamó una actriz–. _No han muerto tantas mujeres de fuego, hierro y ponzoña como de lágrimas vuestras._

Pasaron hombre y mujer a toda prisa, vestidos con... ¿Ropajes del tiempo de origen de Padre?

¡Era teatro!... Turín...

Un hombre y una mujer vestidos de calle, ocultos también al público, pasaron deprisa a su lado, entre las sombras. Parecían discutir acerca de la peor crisis del mundo.

–¡Dónde está la espada de Octavio! –rugió en susurros el hombre.

–¡Se rompió en el primer acto! –explicó la mujer.

–Que coja la de Laurencio.

–¡Es sólo el pomo y la funda! –gruñó ella–. ¡Ya llevamos cinco rotas esta semana!

El hombre se llevó las manos a los rizos negros al punto de casi arrancárselos en una mueca de horror.

Octavio, Turín...

– _¿No importa, si en aquel suelo, como si fuera una alfombra_ –oyó Victoria en el escenario de una voz de mujer–, _de las que la primavera en prados fértiles borda, tendió unos blancos manteles, a quien hicieron corona dos hombres, ella y Finea?_

¡Finea! ¡Claro! ¡Era "La Dama Boba" de Lope! Fijose entonces Victoria en que salía Octavio de escena y se dirigía a la pareja.

–¡La espada! –rogó.

–No hay espada –se encogió de hombros el de rizos–. Usa la mano en puño y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

–Tomad la mía, mas prometed devolverla y cuidaos –dijo Victoria ofreciéndole su nueva espada–; pues mirad que no es falsa.

Octavio, la mujer y el hombre de rizos parecieron descubrirla en ese momento y se la quedaron mirando entonces con una mezcla de sorpresa y agradecimiento infinito. Octavio tomó el arma y se la ciñó al cinto. Desenvainó y se dejó llevar por el peso un poco.

–Los pies firmes –aconsejó Victoria–. No la levantéis mucho. Filos vivos tiene. Andad con ojo.

"Con su hermosura conforma...", se oyó en el escenario.

El actor que hacía de Octavio salió a escena, entonces, con paso firme.

–¡Mil vidas he de quitar a quien el honor me roba!

Y la comedia continuó.

Mujer y hombre respiraron con alivio. Gracias, dijo ella volviendo a la oscuridad. Él, en cambio, se la quedó mirando, intrigado.

–¿Qué clase de chiquilla lleva una espada que no es falsa?

Era una pregunta sin malicia, expresada con una naturalidad y una curiosidad que Victoria encontró tan infantil como hipnótica. Aquel hombre miraba apenas sin parpadear y sus rizos morenos, mezcla de gomina y fijador estaban echados para atrás un poco anárquicamente, como si aquella tarde de teatro no hubiera sido ni la más tranquila ni la más placentera.

Tenía acento del sur, suavizado quizás por hallarse fuera de casa.

–¿Vos no... Quiero decir usted no lleva espada de habitual? –improvisó Victoria.

–Soy más de pluma, chiquilla. –sonrió él–. Dime... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

La miraba de la forma más penetrante y enigmática que Victoria hubiera sentido jamás. Era como si no pudiera mentirle. Como si, cualquier palabra que saliese de sus labios, él ya la hubiera pensado antes y pudiere detectar mentira como quien señala un color diferente en un conocido cuadro.

–Encontré portal abierto –pudo balbucear.

Él le tendió la mano. No buscó dos besos sino que le tendió la mano, ojos sin parpadear, lentamente.

–Federico –se presentó, dulcemente.

–Victoria.

Ella le apretó la mano. Él parecía ensimismado en su contemplación.

–Dime, Victoria... ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

* * *

 **NdA** : He tenido que redescubrir el capítulo final de la primera temporada para seguir adelante, porque no me acordaba para nada del García-Lorca en el canon. El otoño-invierno de Federico García-Lorca en Barcelona debió ser muy atareado. Cuatro obras, aunque varias de ellas ya estrenadas, entre ellas su adaptación de "La Dama Boba".

Voy a tomarme un pequeño descanso, porque esta historia me está controlando. Lo cual no es malo de por si, pero puede llegar a multiplicar por mil los capítulos, lo cual no quiero que suceda. Tengo muchísimos episodios que me gustaría contar, pero debo centrarme en los principales. Para eso tengo que planificar un poco mejor porque siento que cada semana voy improvisando (son los personajes los que me dicen cómo seguir, pero a esos cabrones no les da por meterse de una vez en la Guerra Civil!). La improvisación lleva al culebrón y el culebrón lleva a volver a hacer historias de ponies para no deprimirme. Y a que vosotros os canséis de leer, porque imagino que con la cuarta temporada cerca ya tendréis ganas de olvidaros de este fic.

Gracias por leer


	64. C63 Vuestra hija, en el Tiempo

**Capítulo 63.- Vuestra hija, en el Tiempo.**

El hostal cerca de la checa del cine Europa.

Madrid, 18 de Noviembre de 1936.

" _Si tú eres el tesoro oculto mío,_

 _si eres mi cruz y mi dolor mojado,_

 _si soy el perro de tu señorío._

 _No me dejes perder lo que he ganado_

 _y decora las aguas de tu río_

 _con hojas de mi Otoño enajenado_. _"_

 **Soneto de la Dulce Queja**

 **Sonetos del Amor Oscuro**

 **Federico García-Lorca**

* * *

Alonso desdobló el sobre y abrió su contenido.

"Si alguna vez separados quedamos", la había aleccionado Alonso, "escribid sólo lo que podáis contarme y dádselo a quien en mucho confiéis únicamente. Yo sabré que sois vos si comenzais la misiva con..."

– _Por si no logro encontraros_ –leyó Alonso en voz alta.

Un estremecimiento le embargó.

Era carta de Victoria.

* * *

Le mantuvo el apretón de manos mientras se sentía trasladada lejos de las tramoyas de aquel teatro.

–Dudo que nos hayamos visto usted y yo –pudo contestar Victoria–. Le... Recordaría...

Mirada tan penetrante no había visto jamás en hombre alguno; mas no la encontró amenazadora o incómoda; era como caer por un pozo que nunca acababa, lleno de secretos a punto de desvelarse, con luces y sombras más antiguas que el mundo. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, en el escenario "La Dama Boba" estaba a punto de terminar su representación, mas Victoria sentíalo como en otro lugar, tan alejado e indiferente que bien podría tratarse del pensamiento de otra persona.

–Eso es porque no me veías en el sueño. Yo os veía a los tres desde el agua. Tú estabas arrodillada en la arena frente a una mujer hermosa... Y...

–... La mataba –recordó Victoria–... Y luego desaparecía...

Pocas veces Victoria había soñado aqueso; era recuerdo de niña. La temerosa mirada de Padre al oír el relato quizás había conseguido que con la mañana olvidara, si acaso más noches habíalo soñado. Quizás habíalo soñado todas las noches, para no recordarlo nunca a la mañana.

–Pero antes... El hombre sostenía una suerte de fusil –continuó Federico, como poseído por una dulzura incontenible–. Que no era de este tiempo... Te rogaba que no lo hicieras... Quería librarte de la carga de...

–¡Basta!

Victoria encontró de repente que su mano había ido a tapar los labios de aquel enigmático personaje. Él, Padre, rogaba porque le dejara matar a la americana. Que el último acto de Victoria no fuese algo atroz y cruel, mas ella respondía...

Federico apartó lentamente la mano que le tapaba la boca, como si no le hubiera molestado el gesto.

–Tú respondiste... "El Tiempo es el que es" –dijo–. ¿Qué significa?

Quedáronse en silencio unos segundos, los ojos perdidos el uno en el otro.

–¿Quién sois vos? –pudo preguntar Victoria.

–Eres como él, muchacha. Como Julián –pensó en voz alta–... Vienes... Del futuro...

Victoria iba a contestar que no era así cuando dos caballeros llegaron hasta ellos; uno parecía hombre de muchas cuentas y libros, gafas redondas, flaco y apagado, peinado de gomina hasta la nuca. El otro, en comparación, era muchacho elegante y atractivo, no mucho mayor que Victoria.

–¡Federico! ¡Federico! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No lo oyes? –dijo el joven.

–¿El qué, Rafael? –pudo contestar Federico sin apartar los ojos de Victoria.

–¡El público! ¡Quieren ver al autor! –sonrió esta vez el hombre de gafitas–. ¡No te hagas de rogar, hombre! La pobre Margarita se va a enfadar contigo otra vez.

Victoria se dio cuenta entonces, como si hubiesen salido de una burbuja de silencio. Verdad era. El teatro se caía a aplausos.

–El autor es Lope, Cipriano –parpadeó entonces Federico, como saliendo también de un trance.

–Sal ahí de una vez, coño –insistió el de gafitas, el tal Cipriano.

Federico obedeció bajando la cabeza, mas volvió a los dos pasos como si se hubiese olvidado de los más importante, y le plantó al otro hombre, al joven, un largo beso en los labios. Luego salió a escena a saludar con los actores.

Victoria recordó sólo entonces, con Federico lejos, que acababa de atravesar un portal para encontrar a Padre.

* * *

Victoria estaba viva... Al menos al momento de escribir la misiva... Se detuvo, pensando. ¿Cómo la había obtenido Julián?

–¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cuándo la visteis?

Julián negó con la cabeza.

–No la vi. Ella se la entregó a alguien en quien confiaba –explicó Julián–. Yo le encontré... En mi anterior salto... Antes de llegar aquí. Él... Él me la dio. Todavía se acordaba de mi...

–¿Quién?

–Me la dio Federico García-Lorca. Victoria se encontró con él y antes de separarse le dejó la carta.

Alonso quitó los ojos del papel entonces y los puso en su recobrado amigo. No recordaba de la misión en la Residencia de Estudiantes de Madrid más que el descubrimiento del Tenorio, el irreflexivo puño a Buñuel y que encontrar a aquel poeta, García-Lorca, había dejado profunda huella en Julián. Entonces cayó... "A Lorca lo asesinaron", había dicho hacía parecía un siglo.

Y si la memoria no le fallaba, había sido en aquella guerra.

–¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis vos en este laberinto, amigo mío?

Julián hurtó la mirada. "Eso no importa", dijo.

–Sí que importa –intervino Pacino entonces–. ¿Conociste a Lorca? Si estamos en noviembre del 36 él...

–¡He dicho que no importa!

El tono de Julián seco fue, como rama de árbol muy viejo partiéndose y Alonso vio a Pacino volver a su asiento, sin ánimo para insistir. Él mismo decidió no hacerlo tampoco y tomó la carta en sus manos. Leyó en voz alta.

" _Por si no logro encontraros..._

 _Padre._

 _Rezo por vos cada día. Sabed que estoy bien. Se rompió la prisión para mí cuando fui a Toledo, de vuelta por la espada. Volví a Cabra, mas no os hallé. Ignoro si seguís allí, en ese mismo día, o como yo habréis podido escapar. De corazón deseo que sea lo segundo. Comprendo ahora que sólo puedo encontraros buscando los portales que de niña me mostrasteis. No sé qué nombre usaréis. No sé dónde estaréis. Sólo quiero que sepáis que os echo de menos y que no os olvido. Me instruisteis en no revelar por escrito dónde me hallo, o me hallé, por si acaso los del otro lado pueden encontrarme yendo atrás, mas he llegado a concluir que si los hombres de la bruja vienen por mí, quizás pueda sacarles dónde os tienen preso; así que pienso explicarlo bien..."_

Alonso detuvo la lectura.

–¡Condenada muchacha! –gruñó.

 _"_ _Me hallo en Barcelona, en noviembre de 1935, aunque llevo aquí algo más de tiempo. He conocido al hombre más misterioso y enigmático que creo podré conocer jamás. Se llama Federico. No temáis por él, pues anda enamorado de otro hombre, llamado Rafael. Don Federico me ha conseguido trabajo en una compañía de teatro llamada Xirgú-Borrás. Él no trabaja en ella, pero escribe las obras. Un hombre llamado Cipriano las dirije con su consejo, y la actriz principal, Margarita Xirgú, es mujer de talento inmenso para declamar, muy seria y exigente. Manda más que nadie. Durante varias semanas he ayudado con escenografías, vestuarios y atrezzo de una tragedia llamada 'Bodas de Sangre'._

 _Ayer me pidieron salir, pues una de las muchachas del coro, sin papel ni líneas, habíase puesto enferma. Nunca sentí peor terror, pero al acabar, si acaso lo hice mal nadie me afeó el encargo. Al día siguiente la muchacha a la que sustituí volvió._

 _Sentime aliviada y a la vez, nada contenta._

 _Entretanto voy de aquí para allá, con encargos de la más diversa índole. A veces coso. A veces lavo. A veces ayudo a preparar escenarios. Aprendo mucho._

 _Encuentro la escena extraña y a su gente más extraña todavía._

 _Don Federico, por ejemplo, es hombre cabal, bien leído y muy pensado, mas a veces la melancolía lo atrapa y, que el Señor me perdone, pero le encuentro descabezado y nada cuerdo en asuntos de amoríos. Fuimos a Valencia a representar y anduvo días muy triste porque su amor, el tal Rafael, no vino a verle. No hubo manera de sacarlo de su melancolía durante semanas. Me enseñó unos versos que le escribió aquellos días. Me recordaron a Lope. Sólo preparar su nueva obra, "Doña Rosita la soltera", parece sacarle de su trance._

 _A pesar de todo he decidido entregarle a él esta carta. Soñó con vos y conmigo, Padre, mi mismo sueño, ese de la playa. Y sin ser del otro lado, creo que sabe, o intuye, que el Tiempo se mueve por caminos que la gente de habitual no es capaz de ver. Es además hombre de calidad y fama, y sospecho, como ya nos pasó con Pilar y José Antonio, que los portales os acaben llevando a él tarde o temprano._

 _Entretanto ahorro dineros y espero el momento, no será mucho después de año nuevo, de volver a encontrar un portal que me lleve a vos._

 _Cuidaos y sabed que me encuentro bien._

 _Vuestra hija en el Tiempo,_

 _Victoria de Entrerríos"_

* * *

Pacino se quedó en silencio, sin atreverse a abrir la boquita.

Joder. Y lo más jodido que creía que me iba a tocar esta nochecita era sacar al pobre Alonso de Paracuellos, pensó. Eso y haberme bajado a tres tíos con la pistoliqui de Buck Rogers. Julián dice que la pipa estaba en posición de "susto", pero no sé. No me fío.

Vio cómo Julián con la mención de Lorca seguía gris y Alonso parecía, de no haberle conocido al menos se lo hubiera parecido, que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

–Vamos a calmarnos todos –logró murmurar Pacino–. Eso significa que Victoria está bien, ¿no? ¡Son buenas noticias!

–Hace un año, al menos –asintió Alonso, guardándose la carta.

Julián tomó aire, también con problemas para hablar.

–Federico me dijo que abandonó la compañía en enero de este año. Le dijo que iba a buscar otro portal y que te andaba buscando –explicó Julián–. No sabía más.

Pacino sumó dos y dos y sacó su saboneta.

–Sin una de estas –recordó–, a menos que se le aparezca un portal delante no podrá ir a ningún lado. Lo más probable –se le ocurrió–, es que siga en Barcelona.

Vio a Julián asentir.

–Eso tiene sentido –apoyó–. Tú la conoces mejor, Alonso. ¿Dónde iría?

Pacino le vio pensar unos momentos.

–Si espera atraer a agentes del otro Ministerio, se habrá quedado en Barcelona, sí –gruñó–. Si no... No lo sé. Dejó de ser niña hace mucho y toma sus propias decisiones desde hace más tiempo aún. Intenté convencerla de que huyera a las Américas, lejos de esto, mas en saco roto cayeron aquellos ruegos, me temo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Pacino.

–Creo que ha tomada como suya nuestra causa. No me lo ha dicho, mas lo he visto en sus ojos –explicó Alonso, taciturno–. La instruí en el arte de la guerra para que guardada quedara si yo faltaba, mas mis esfuerzos para mantenerla a salvo me temo que sólo la han de hacer peligrar más. Con la otra Amelia Folch muerta –sentenció–, no habrá más cárceles si nos encuentran. Sólo penas de muerte. Como esta noche.

De bajona en bajona, Pacino vio cómo Alonso volvía a mirar el otro papel en su mano, la carta ya en su bolsillo. Seguía sin separarse de la puerta y comprendió al verle así cómo Amelia había podido convencerle en Cabra.

De algún modo del que no estaba seguro, había tenido que usar a Victoria.

Pacino se sacó la saboneta del bolsillo y se la tiró. Alonso la agarró por instinto, sin que pareciera muy bien comprender qué era.

–Toma. Llévatela –ofreció Pacino–. Yo me puedo quedar aquí con el camarada Julián continuando con la misión. En plan amiguis. Tú te piras a Barna, encuentras a Victoria y sigues adelante. Ya nos encontraremos en este puto laberinto. El que pare a Lola antes, gana. Quien llegue el útlimo invita a unos tercios. ¿Hace?

Algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en su bigote de soldado.

–Hace.

Julián no dijo nada. Quien callaba otorgaba, supuso Pacino. Finalmente se acabó sacando un hierro de la pistolera del uniforme y se lo pasó a Alonso, en plan colega.

–Llévatela. A mi como que me sobra. Sólo era parte del disfraz –murmuró–. Barcelona cae a finales de enero de dentro de tres años. Madrid tarda un par de meses más.

–Gracias –dijo Alonso–. A los dos.

–Escóndela bien –recomendó Julian–. Si te pillan armado y de civil, estás jodido.

Luego Alonso los abrazó y les deseó buena suerte.

Pacino vio entonces cómo Julián se sacaba su saboneta, porque empezaba a vibrar.

Alonso pareció hacer caso omiso a la suya, y cerró la puerta tras él.

* * *

 **NdA** : No será la última vez que Lorca aparezca por este fic. Ni las fechas de Noviembre de 1936. Sigo tratando de no improvisar, pero es imposible. Esta historia está cogiendo vida propia y no me hace ni puto caso.


	65. C64 Compañeros necesarios

**Capítulo 64.- Compañías necesarias**

Teatro Principal Palace

Barcelona, 6 de enero de 1936.

Y otros tiempos y lugares.

" _Sin embargo, la falsedad de las afirmaciones de la Junta_

 _no iba a convencer a los interesados en el destino de los detenidos._

 _Ya indicamos en un capítulo anterior como Schlayer, al no tener noticias_

 _de que su amigo Ricardo de la Cierva hubiera llegado a su supuesto destino en una prisión de Levante,_

 _y habiendo escuchado además noticias sobre unos enterramientos en Torrejón,_

 _se trasladó a la localidad y, posteriormente, a Paracuellos."_

 **Paracuellos-Katyn. Un ensayo sobre el genocido de la izquierda.**

 **César Vidal**

* * *

–Es extraño encargo el que me haces, chiquilla –sonrió don Federico con la carta en las manos.

–Estoy segura que sabrá llevarlo a buen término. Tarde o temprano mi padre o alguno de sus compañeros se encontrará con usted –le recordó Victoria–. Estoy segura.

–Pero... ¿Cómo sabré que son ellos?

–Lo sabrá.

Puesto que ninguno de los hombres de la bruja había acudido en su busca, Victoria supuso que su inicial intención de darle la carta a don Federico, era opción segura.

En caso de no encontrar a ninguno, añadió ella tratando de resultar tranquilizadora, quede usted liberado del encargo. Mire que si la puede entregar estará bien, mas tengo la esperanza de encontrar a Padre tarde o temprano.

Quede tranquilo, si nadie viene por ella.

Lorca se la quedó mirando, de nuevo, largamente.

–Ante tan misterioso encargo –sonrió él–, no puedo negarme. Pero lo haré a cambio de otro favor, si no te parece mal.

Victoria asintió. Si puedo hacerlo me parece justo, respondió. Él se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca. La Xirgú y don Cipriano seguían por allí, cerca del escenario mientras ellos, en el patio de butacas vacío, se despedían en el pasillo central del teatro Principal Palace. Las representaciones de "Doña Rosita la Soltera" habían terminado en Barcelona y la compañía marchaba a otras ciudades catalanas. Victoria había pedido despedirse, pues no encontraba sentido en esperar otro portal cerca de allí.

Algo de dinero había ahorrado y buscaría a Padre de otro modo.

–El favor que te pido es que quiero saber qué significa. La frase –preguntó don Federico sin rodeos–. La de tu sueño. "El Tiempo es el que es". ¿Es lo que decís en el futuro para despediros?

Victoria quedó con el alma partida, pues sabía que no debía hablar a nadie del Ministerio del Tiempo; menos aún a alguien de fama, como don Federico. Él se reía cada vez que le llamaba así, mas ella insistía; era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberle conseguido trabajo en la compañía de la Xirgú. Padre decía que el respeto había que ganárselo, y aunque seguía pensando que aquel hombre muy mala cabeza tenía para el amor, no podía evitar sentir por él un cariño y un respeto ciertos. No podía mentirle. No quería.

Y tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

–Yo no vengo del futuro. Y la frase... No sé lo que significa... Yo nunca la dije. Verá usted... En el sueño... Era yo, pero no era yo.

–Eras más mayor. Aún no ha sucedido... Para tí.

–Creo que así es.

Él reflexionó unos momentos y se guardó la carta.

–Si no sabes lo que significa... ¿Qué crees tú que significa?

Victoria quedó de nuevo atrapada por esa mirada vivaracha y profunda que le robaba la capacidad de pensar. Se lo había preguntado a Padre, de niña, y él había respondido. Aquel era el lema del Ministerio del Tiempo, le había explicado. "El Tiempo es el que es", quería decir que había que proteger a la Historia a toda costa de aquellos que querían hacerla suya, robándosela a todos los demás, escondiéndola, modificándola a sus fines o intereses. Perder la Historia incluso la mala, especialmente la mala, era perderlo todo pues, eso había llegado a decir Padre, somos lo que somos ahora por lo que hemos sido antes.

¿Cómo explicarle aquello a don Federico? Quizás...

–Creo que significa que a veces no podemos cambiar las cosas que nos gustaría cambiar –reflexionó Victoria–. Lo que nos pasa. Lo que nos ha pasado. Lo que nos pasará. Lo que tiene que pasar, tiene que pasar. ¿Comprende usted?

Lorca asintió muy lentamente.

–Creo que... Es lo que pienso yo también, chiquilla –dijo meditabundo.

Victoria, daga al cinto bajo el abrigo y espada envuelta en una manta, recogió del suelo su nueva bolsa de viaje presta a partir.

–¿Dónde irás? –preguntó Lorca.

–Me quedaré en Barcelona un tiempo –le dijo–. Luego Dios dirá –se acercó a él un poco, para guardar confidencia–. Y arriba ese ánimo, si me permite decírselo. ¡No hay hombre que merezca tantas penas!

Él sonrió, triste.

–Eso lo dices porque aún no has estado enamorada.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Luego salió del teatro y se encontró con las Ramblas, de noche.

Padre le había hablado de los gitanos de Somorrostro.

Quizás hubieran vuelto a saber de él.

* * *

Desde la esquina Alonso miró atrás y vio salir del hostal también a Julián y a Pacino.

No le gustó separarse de ellos, mas no quería involucrarles. Ni en la búsqueda de Victoria ni... En lo que estaba a punto de hacer... Guardó el último regalo de Julián en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, el inyector que lo curaba todo, y se dispuso a encontrar la dirección que el hombre sin gafas había dejado escrita en un papel. Tras varios rodeos esquivando patrullas y yendo de sombra en sombra por un Madrid lleno de escombros y agujeros en las calles, llegó a un edificio con una bandera extranjera en el portal. Una cruz escandinava. Antes de entrar descubrió la brasa encendida de un pitillo, dentro de un coche no muy lejos de allí.

Era casa vigilada, sin duda... Mas... ¿Por qué la bandera?

Tocó la puerta. Esperó. Tocó de nuevo.

Un rostro de mujer apareció de detrás de una mira de rejilla.

–¿Qué? –dijo de malos humos.

–Vengo de la Cárcel Modelo –reveló Alonso, sin ocurrírsele otra cosa que decir.

La mujer abrió los ojos, como despejándose, y le dejó pasar.

* * *

–Por aquí llegamos antes –indicó Pacino en la oscuridad.

Adoquines, frío y olor a pis. Madrid, qué bonito eres después de que pasa el SELUR; pero en el 36 no había SELUR, recordó Julián. Se quedó mirando las agujas temblonas de la saboneta, cagándose en la leche: el portal parecía cercano. "Por aquí llegamos antes", que decía el madero. ¿Antes a dónde?

–¿Cómo vas a saber si se llega antes? –protestó Julián–. ¡No sabemos dónde coño nos está llevando el reloj!

–Es que por ahí hay una tapia. Estuve aquí hace unos años –reveló Pacino–... Bueno, estaré hace unos años. Un camello me estuvo dando esquinazo durante dos horas y esta parte del casco viejo me la conozco fino filipino. Por aquí mejor.

Julián pasó de su culo y siguió las agujas. Una tapia, decía. En los ochenta quizás, pero estaban en el año 36. Un poquito de pensamiento en cuatro dimensiones, por favor.

Al girar la esquina se topó con la puta tapia de los cojones.

–Je –rió seco Pacino mientras Julián se frotaba los ojos–. Te lo dije.

Julián empezó a trepar, sin hacerle ni puto caso. Desde arriba, le tendió la mano.

–Mira, madero... Está claro que hacemos las cosas de forma diferente...

El otro no le tomó la mano y se subió, tras apoyar el pie en el muro, en plan ninja, a su lado.

–Cuando entré en la patrulla –soltó sin rodeos Pacino–, Amelia era la que mandaba. Al principio me chocó, porque no conocía a Amelia y bueno... Una mujer... ¿Me sigues? Puedes sacar al poli de los ochenta, pero no es tan fácil sacar a los ochenta del poli...

–Vale, colega, pero es que antes de irme a Filipinas el que mandaba en la patrulla era yo –señaló Julián–. Y la saboneta es mía.

Pacino asintió en plan burlón, la sombra del bigote arriba y abajo.

–Querrás decir de Lola –señaló sacando la pistolita del futuro–. Como el trasto este.

Julián saltó al otro lado del muro y apareció en lo que parecía un jardín. Pacino le siguió.

–Mira, no metamos a Lola en esto.

–No, no –discutió el largo–. Metámosla. Nos has contado que te llevó a la habitación mágica llenos de informes raros, pero no qué pasó con ella después.

El portal se abrió entonces en mitad del jardín, entre un chopo y unos setos casi helados. Del otro lado era también de noche, pero parecía venir calorcito guapo. Al menos más calor del que hacía en aquel noviembre. Julián se guardó el reloj de bolsillo, triunfante. ¿Ves? Nada de llegar antes.

Reloj decir tapia, nosotros saltar tapia, pequeño saltamontes.

–Lo que pasó es que la detuvieron y me consiguió tiempo para meterme en la ruta que tenía ella preparada dentro del laberinto –le recordó–. ¿De verdad aún crees que trabajo para la otra Amelia? Ya has oído a Alonso: importa poco, porque está muerta.

Pacino no contestó y cruzó el portal. Madrid de nuevo, identificó Julián. Más pis, una cuesta.

–Calle Preciados –dijeron los dos a la vez.

Entonces oyeron los ruídos de una borrachera subiendo por la Puerta del Sol.

* * *

La bandera se debía a que aquello era una legación... Una embajada. De Noruega, le dijeron. Al subir por la escalera hasta la segunda planta, Alonso vio varias familias durmiendo bajo ella, por la entrada, en las habitaciones, hacinados entre mantas. Poco sitio había y en varios puntos tuvieron que esquivar en zancadas gente tumbada y hecha ovillos. Le pusieron a esperar frente a una mesa de lo que parecía un despacho, sin luz. Antes de encender una vela, dos hombres entraron y corrieron gruesas cortinas contra las ventanas.

–No solemos recibir visitas de noche –dijo el hombre canoso de bigote, con acento alemán. A Alonso le pareció más un hombre de negocios que diplomático y debía rondar ya los sesenta años–. Mejor tapamos bien la ventana, ¿sí? Los hombres que nos vigilan fuera pueden encontrar la excusa para entrar si creen que alertamos a las bombas rebeldes –explicó–. Como si quisiéramos que nos cayese una aquí... Me llamo Felix Schlayer –añadió tendiéndole la mano.

Alonso la estrechó. Con la luz, vio una pequeña cruz gamada apoyada en una estantería. Recordaba aquel símbolo.

–¿Embajador?

–Cónsul tan solo, ¿sí? –sonrió triste–. Hasta la marcha del embajador era agregado de negocios. ¡Pero soy el más viejo aquí! Así que, en fin... Ahora... Bueno... Hago un poco de todo, ¿sí? Tiempos difíciles para quedarse en Madrid. Dígaselo a la gente de abajo... Pero dígame... ¿Cómo se llama usted? ¿Por qué ha venido aquí? ¿Qué es eso de que viene de la Cárcel Modelo?

Alonso se fijó a la luz de la vela en el otro hombre que había entrado junto al cónsul. No le quitaba ojo de encima y su intento de pulcro aspecto no lograba esconder que, como la gente de abajo, probablemente llevaba viviendo en aquel lugar varias semanas.

–Me llamo José Jiménez –mintió Alonso. Luego trató de ser breve–. Vengo porque un hombre que antes llevaba gafas me dio este papel cuando ambos estábamos a punto de morir. Él murió. Yo no.

Le entregó entonces la estraza con la dirección y el nombre. "Ricardo de la Cierva", decía. El rostro del cónsul cambió, de una simpatía cansada a la desolación.

–Dónde –pudo decir con media voz, cayendo en la silla de su despacho–... Se lo dio...

–Dentro de una fosa, en algún lugar al que se llega por la carretera de Barcelona. Dijeron que nos iban a trasladar... Pero nos llevaban a fusilarnos.

–Era usted... ¿Preso? –dijo con sorpresa de pronto el otro hombre.

Aquese era español. De buena cuna, sopesó Alonso. Por toda explicación aclaró que amigos suyos le habían sacado de la zanja en el último momento. Si hubiéronle creído o no, Alonso no vio señal. El cónsul todavía parecía afectado por el mensaje.

–¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre que le dio el mensaje?

–Lo desconozco. Coincidimos en el camión en el que nos sacaron, y nos ataron juntos antes de llevarnos a matar.

–Siguen matando presos –murmuró entonces Schlayer–... Anteayer... Anteayer descubrimos fosas comunes... ¿Sabe? Pero creía... Tenía la esperanza de que después de decirlo a los hombres de la Junta... Pararían... Pobre Ricardo... Este mensaje significa que está...

Sacó entonces de su cajón tres pequeños vasos y una botella de licor. Bebió de un trago el suyo. Alonso no lo probó. Olía a manzana. Volvió a mirar de reojo la cruz gamada. No le gustaba aquel lugar.

–Oiga... Yo sólo he venido para entregarle este papel –trató de explicar–. Me pareció correcto después de ver a su amigo... Allí... Fue lo último que hizo antes de... He de irme.

Sentía que sobraban las palabras, así que se excusó y se levantó.

–Espere –rogó el cónsul–. ¿Tiene papeles?

–No –admitió Alonso–. Todo me lo quitaron.

Felix Schlayer asintió entonces y de otro cajón de su escritorio sacó unos documentos de una carpeta. Explicó que don Felipe, así se llamaba el otro, le haría una foto en la habitación de al lado y que en unas horas podría marcharse con documentación en regla.

–Mira usted mal ese pisapapeles, señor José Jiménez, ¿sí? –dijo entonces Schlayer sin dejar de escribir en los documentos. Se refería a la cruz gamada en la estantería.

Alonso no se anduvo con rodeos.

–Me he encontrado con nazis en el pasado –aclaró–. No nos caímos bien.

Schlayer levantó la vista.

–Uno no escoge los regalos que le hacen sus amigos, ¿sí? –explicó mientras estampaba un sello de caucho en varios papeles–. Como con usted... Sus amigos, le han regalado la vida... Y probablemente eran comunistas. Yo no soy un nazi, señor Jiménez. Y no me caen bien los comunistas.

–Me temo que ando un poco lejos de ser comunista, señor Schlayer. Y no... Cariño después de hoy tampoco les tengo.

El cónsul dobló un papel como si fuese una suerte de libreta y se lo entregó.

–Salga de Madrid usando este salvoconducto –le dijo–. Y manténgase en contacto con nosotros, si le parece. Los hombres con amigos como usted y como yo, podemos ayudarnos mucho, los unos a los otros.


	66. C65 El funeral de Amelia Folch

**Capítulo 65.- El funeral de Amelia Folch**

Siglo XXIII

Funeral de Amelia Folch.

 _"Y en inteligencia del contenido de ambas diré,_

 _que bien instruido V. E. por los factores de Portobelo (como no lo ignoro)_

 _del estado en que se hallaba aquella Plaza,_

 _tomó la resolución de irla a atacar con su esquadra, [...]_

 _puedo asegurar a V. E. me hubiera hallado en Portobelo para impedírselo,_

 _y si las cosas hubieran ido a mi satisfacción, aún para buscarle en otra cualquiera parte, persuadiéndome que el ánimo que le faltó a los de Portobelo,_

 _me hubiera sobrado_

 _para contener su cobardía."_

 **Respuesta a la misiva del Almirante Vernon**

 **Blas de Lezo**

* * *

Blas de Lezo llegó tarde al funeral de Amelia Folch.

El tráfico en Madrid seguía como de costumbre en aquella endiablada época futura y había tomado un transporte, bajo la lluvia y el frío, que a pesar de dejarle junto a la puerta del tanatorio no le libró de recibir una buena descarga de lluvia antes de lograr entrar. Caía como condenada metralla inglesa y a falta de un impermeable, se sacudió el agua del abrigo y la casaca con resignación. Al llegar comprobó que a pesar de haber organizado la misa en la sala más grande, la muchedumbre se agolpaba a las puertas: todo el Ministerio debía hallarse presente.

Cloc-cloc-cloc, avanzó a través de la multitud que le abría paso, quizás sorprendidos al verle sin brazo, y con su vieja pata de palo en su sitio de nuevo. La casaca y el uniforme de gala del siglo XVIII supuso que también causaban algo de impresión.

Cloc-cloc-cloc.

No recordaba que Folch fuese de las de misas, pero una buena oración a tiempo, supuso, bien valía un alma; entró en la sala que a modo de iglesia hacía los oficios y ante la interrupción y la mirada confusa del cura, se acercó hasta el ataúd cerrado. Tendría poco tiempo antes de que alguien reuniera el valor para detenerle, así que rápidamente forzó el cierre con la bayoneta y destapó el cadáver para exclamaciones de pasmo general. Su ojo de metal entonces escaneó el cuerpo. Era ella. Gris. Su fino y hermoso rostro guardaba algo de paz y sus manos plegadas en el pecho le daban un aspecto de descanso que, que Blas supiera, la pobre nunca había alcanzado en vida. Una bella flor amarilla de retama entre sus dedos era lo único que parecía tener color en aquella tarde.

En su nuevo ojo, por fin, apareció el diagnóstico.

" _Envenenamiento por radiación. Fuente: disruptor de clase 5. Arma prohibida."_

Lo de "arma prohibida" aparecía con un aviso en rojo que parpadeaba.

–¡Don Blas! ¡No puede hacer eso!

Un joven se le había acercado entre los murmullos. Para no llevarse un bayonetazo, quizás, había querido acompañarse de dos lacayos con brazos del tamaño de cañones de 36 libras. Blas se quitó el ojo, para nuevo pasmo general y lo dejó dentro del ataud con Folch. Aquel era un regalo suyo que ya no necesitaría más.

Luego cerró la caja.

–Los viejos amigos requieren despedida adecuada –dijo suavemente.

Cuando se iba a ir, el joven le agarró del hombro.

–Don Blas, por favor –he de hablarle.

–¿Cómo se llama usted?

–Soy... Ortigosa. Segismundo Ortigosa.

Blas le estudió de arriba a abajo con su viejo ojo.

–Podrá hablarme, Ortigosa, cuando me diga dónde tienen a esa malnacida de Lola Mendieta.

El cura continuó el oficio, mientras Ortigosa y sus esbirros le sacaban entre murmullos.

–Está bajo custodia –informó. Luego se le quedó mirando, fíjamente. A pesar de ser joven miraba con mucha decisión. Demasiada, quizás–. Olvídese de venganzas personales, ¿me oye? Mendieta recibirá su justo castigo.

–¿Y Salvador? El de 2017, digo.

–Muerto. Como Folch.

Blas de Lezo asintió y se quitó de encima la mano del tal Ortigosa. Estudió a sus acompañantes y se preguntó cuánto de humano tendrían bajo aquellas serenas expresiones. Le recordaban a aquel Ernesto que había perdido la cabeza, hacía no tanto. Demasiado futuro de pronto... Demasiado futuro.

Decidió salir de los oficios sin decir una palabra más. Aún no estaba seguro de qué papel había jugado en la muerte de Folch la arpía de Lola Mendieta, pero si había algo que sabía reconocer, (en todos los siglos las miradas, las formas y los susurros en los oídos eran los mismos), era un condenado motín.

Y la muerte de Folch, estaba seguro, había sido un condenado motín.

* * *

–¡Vete! ¡Vete, joder!

Lola podía verle a punto de pillar puerta, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, mirando atrás como antes lo había hecho el bobo de Pacino. Les habían alcanzado después de salir del Cuarto. El cómo no lo sabía. Algo había sucedido... ¿El qué? ¡Todas las alarmas habían saltado!

–¡Podemos escapar los dos! –decía Julián.

–¿Y quién clausurará la puerta, gilipollas? ¡Vamos!

Hombres. Guardias recorriendo pasillos a punto de alcanzarlos.

–¡Lola! ¡No!

–¡Lola, sí! –contestó entregándole la bolsa–. ¡Y ahora, largo!

Luego el dolor que en el sueño volvía a atormentarla y que no pararía hasta que les contara más detalles...

… De todo.

* * *

El transporte descendió del aire sobre la calle lluviosa y le dejó frente a la vieja puerta del Ministerio. Pagó con unos reales de a ocho que dejaron al taxista sin saber qué decir, y abrió con la antigua llave para avanzar por el nivel superior del pozo con calma. Escandalósamente fácil había sido entrar: al fin y al cabo, se recordó, todo el Ministerio estaba en los oficios fúnebres de su subsecretaria. Hombres hablando con otros hombres para ver quién la sustituía. Como si aquello no estuviese planteado de antemano. Llegó hasta la enfermería y vio luz donde esperaba verla. Entró al cuarto.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Al entrar en la sala de control, Blas observó la máquina donde habían metido a Mendieta. Como una suerte de Cristo crucificado, un campo de fuerza la sostenía en el aire. Cables salían de su frente atormentando su mente a fin de extraerle información. Ya había estado en aquel apartado de la enfermería del Ministerio una vez antes, con Folch. Una vez, y sólo una, le había hecho falta a la muchacha para no querer usar aquella monstruosidad nunca más. Pero sin Folch... ¡Ah!

De tan previsible, aquel motín parecía más chapuza que motín.

Dos enfermeros manipulaban luces en el aire y el cuerpo de Mendieta se retorcía en estertores de angustia. Daba igual la tecnología que hubiese detrás, no pudo evitar pensar; un potro de tortura no era más que un potro de tortura en la época que fuese. Uno de los inquisidores de bata blanca se volvió al verle, sorprendido. Quizás hubiese oído su pata de palo. O las gotas de lluvia caer de su casaca.

–Folch prohibió el uso de esa cosa –murmuró Blas.

–Conéctese al servidor de noticias, abuelo –contestó otro–. Amelia Folch ha muerto. Y nosotros seguimos órdenes.

–Eso pensé.

Primero estampó la cabeza del atrevido contra la consola de las pantallas y luego le puso la bayoneta al otro en el cuello. Ese parecía más dócil.

–Despiértela, muchacho. Yo continúo el interrogatorio.

* * *

Lola sintió el olor del brandy bajo su nariz... La estaban... La estaban despertando. Se vio envuelta en una manta, sentada en una silla, y cuando parpadeó, vio la copa barrigona delante de sus ojos. Intentó moverse. Tobillos y una muñeca atados. Con la mano libre decidió aceptar la copa que le ofrecía...

… ¡Oh, joder!...¡Lezo! ¡Lezo no...! Que la volvieran a enchufar a la máquina del sueño de los cojones...

–Con cómo tengo la cabeza lo que necesito es una aspirina, don Blas –murmuró intentando ocultar el miedo.

Lezo se sentó frente a ella con otro brandy en la mano. Casaca azul de terciopelo, llena de botones dorados. Le faltaba el pelucón blanco; su pelo de verdad rapado y canoso, a Lola le recordó a un perro de presa con demasiadas peleas a la espalda como para resultar acariciable. Tuerto, además. ¿Qué coño había hecho con todos sus implantes?

¡Mierda!, pensó. ¡Había perdido la chaveta!

–A Folch le vino bien, cuando probó esta máquina –explicó, seco–. El brandy, quiero decir. Me explicó que... Le calentaba el pecho.

Lola asintió. Era verdad. Calentaba.

–No sabía que ella...

–Cuando los técnicos hace unos años le propusieron usarla por primera vez, ella insistió en sufrirla antes –explicó Lezo–. Después de meterse cinco minutos, prohibió su uso. No le pareció correcto, ¿entiende? No he encontrado muchos mandos como ella –murmuró, tras un trago–. Ahora dígame, que no tenemos mucho tiempo... ¿Por qué dejó escapar a ese miserable apátrida de Martínez?

Lola le imitó en lo del trago, antes de contestar.

Lezo había perdido la cabeza, no había duda. Vestido de época y sin sus implantes, o estaba teniendo una regresión a Cartagena de Indias o a punto de pegarse un tiro. O ambas cosas. Lo de apátrida lo había dicho como con asco, casi costándole soltar la palabra. Lo que decían... Puedes sacar al hombre del siglo XVIII...

–Para que entrase al laberinto y ayudara a los suyos a acabar con esta locura.

–¿Por eso dejó escapar a Méndez también?

–Sí.

–¿Por eso ayudó a matar a Folch?

–En eso no tuve nada que ver.

Lezo se levantó pesadamente y apuró su brandy. Luego, con el brazo sano, primero dejó la copa y luego agarró una bayoneta que de lo largo parecía una espada.

–Folch se dejó la vida por este Ministerio –murmuró–. Me importa poco que no la matara usted, Mendieta. Sigue siendo una asquerosa traidora.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda Lola, piensa! La bayoneta se acercaba peligrosamente entre cada taconeo de la pata de palo.

–Amelia estaba equivocada, don Blas. ¡Estaba equivocada y usted lo sabe! ¡No deberíamos estar aquí! –trató de hacerle ver–. ¡Usted debería haber muerto en Cartagena! ¡El Ministerio futuro no debería existir aún! ¡No hacemos sino retrasar lo inevitable!

–Y eso inevitable, qué es.

–Que si seguimos existiendo, si no dejamos que el tiempo siga su curso como debe ser, desde 2017, no habrá futuro. Ni para este Ministerio, ni para los ingleses, ni para nosotros. ¿Entiende? Por eso nunca conseguimos evitar que todo acabe. Que el mundo quede arrasado. Porque desde aquí no se puede. ¡Porque somos un error que nunca debió ocurrir!

Lola bajó los ojos a la punta de la bayoneta. Se había parado a unos milímetros de su cuello. Lezo la examinaba con su único ojo, las mandíbulas apretadas.

–¿Qué le hace pensar que Folch estaba equivocada y usted no?

–Folch no lo sabía todo. De haberlo hecho –señaló Lola–, aún seguiría con vida.

La bayoneta se clavó varios centimetros bajo su piel y Lola sintió la sangre manar por su cuello. Quizás, aceptó sin moverse ni un milímetro, podía haber intentado suavizar un poquitín aquella última frase.

–¿Quién la mató? –preguntó seco.

–Amelia quería convencer a la gente de 2017 para unirse. Hay otros que quieren quitarles de en medio. Pregúntese quiénes son. Hay mucha gente con miedo en este Ministerio, don Blas –explicó Lola a toda velocidad–. Mucha gente con miedo a que 2017 nos haga desaparecer.

Lezo retiró la bayoneta. Lola suspiró de alivio.

–¿Les culpa? Desparecer –afirmó Lezo–, dicen que es algo peor que la muerte.

–El Tiempo es el que es, don Blas –afirmó Lola–. Es el lema del Ministerio del Tiempo. Es nuestro deber proteger la Historia. No destruirla. Si Amelia hubiese comprendido que estaba equivocada, hubiese sido la primera en levantar el laberinto y haber evitado nuestra creación.

Blas de Lezo la observó friamente y tras unos instantes que a Lola se le hicieron eternos, asintió con firmeza.

Luego cortó las cuerdas y dejó que se levantara.

–Creí que me iba a matar... –pudo murmurar mientras se tapaba la herida del cuello con un trozo de bata de hospital.

Lezo torció el gesto en algo que... No recordaba habérselo visto nunca... Parecía una sonrisa.

–La tarde es joven... No lo descarte usted aún, Mendieta –murmuró. Entonces se fue donde el operario de la máquina que no estaba maniatado parecía despertarse y le estampó la cabeza contra la consola para hacerle dormir de nuevo–. Dígame... ¿Qué plan tiene?

Lola pensó a toda velocidad mientras acababa de vestirse. Hasta ese momento, ninguno. Escapar por el laberinto era el plan, pero a falta de una IA que clausurara la puerta por ella, había tenido que enviar al barbitas en el último momento y hacer ella misma el trabajo sucio. Escapar quizás... Pensó. Aunque...

–Descubrirán que me ha ayudado tarde o temprano –reflexionó Lola en voz alta–. Si no acabamos llevando a cabo alguna acción en el laberinto, volverán atrás para cambiar esto.

–¿Cómo es eso posible?

–Todo lo que sucede en el laberinto es un punto fijo en el Tiempo –le explicó–. Como la muerte de Folch. Si hacemos algo allí, no podrán evitar que esto haya sucedido.

–¿Y qué se plantea hacer?

–Voy a cerrarlo para siempre. Para que nadie de aquí pueda entrar y evitar que la patrulla tenga éxito. No sé si podrán revertir el proceso, pero les dará tiempo a los de dentro para llegar a donde de joven mato a Ferguson.

Lezo asintió.

–No creo que pueda entrar a Ingeniería. Después de la muerte de Folch, la sala es infranqueable.

Lola suspiró.

–Don Blas... Quizás pueda si me consigue usted una buena distracción que ponga todo patas arriba –le propuso.

Lola acabó de ponerse el abrigo, mientras veía un extraño y nuevo brillo en el ojo de Blas de Lezo.

–¿Qué sugiere, señora Mendieta?

* * *

 **Edit** : Lo siento. Va a haber un parón en Guerra Civil. He dado prioridad a terminar otro fic antes de Navidades y no sé durante estas fechas cómo andaré de tiempo para continuar. El resultado al menos es que durante un mes no habra fics de Guerra Civil. Tengo que ordenar ideas (las que me están surgiendo ahora no cruadran!) y ver cómo meto en esta locura a Irene y a Ernesto, que les he dejado en América más abandonaos que a Marco. Gracias por la paciencia y siento el lío.


End file.
